Queen of the Underworld
by Lady Razeli
Summary: Alternate Universe: Regina is living happily in her island paradise a safe haven among the criminal world when her son Henry suddenly decides to find his birth mother Emma. Setting them on a new path and changing their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

Queen of the Underworld

By

Lady Razeli

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that appear in the show of Once Upon a Time or Disney. They are the property of ABC and Disney.

Chapter One

Regina trekked carefully through the amazon. There were many dangers out here and she had to be careful especially now that she had her son Henry with her. She had found him as a babe at a burned down Red Cross site. At first she thought he might have belonged to one of the native peoples the Red Cross had been helping in Brazil, but that was not the case she realized. His skin was just too pale not to belong to a Red Cross member. Regina wasn't the kindest person on the block but she hadn't ever harmed children, and given her history with her mother she couldn't abide by someone abandoning their child. Besides she had checked without revealing she had the child, and asked after any pregnant staff members who had, had a baby. But all were present and accounted for with their child safely at home in their country with them or having only been pregnant a few weeks and would not be traveling for a while again. Sometimes it really paid to be a hacker, actually it paid off quite often to be a hacker. Regina grinned to herself, hacking was only one of her many talents she planned on teaching her son.

"Henry keep up," She called. He nodded and hurried after her looking around for dangers.

Regina was a business woman, but not in the conventional sense most of the time. She came from a well to do family and as a teenager she had wanted to rebel against high society. Her mother wanted so badly to be among that crowd of wealthy women. She had taken up hacking as a hobby, she'd hacked the pentagon with a friend before she was even sixteen. She had been caught and almost sentenced to jail, but her mother absolutely could not have that. She used all they had to keep her name free and clear before she finally succeeded in arranging a marriage in this day and age to a man worth billions. Her mother had started off so dirt poor she had been born in a trailer park. She had nearly married the same man; she had married her off too. They were the same age, but he had rejected her in favor of someone with a better background. So her mother had dedicated her life to ensuring that Regina was a well brought up society lady fit to marry a man worth billions who had a brat of daughter the same age as her. She spent five years watching him dote on his daughter, force himself on her, beat her, and neglect her.

His reach had been far and wide, she had run away quite a few times only to be brought back. The stipend he gave her mother would be docked however many days she had run away in months. Her parents weren't too put out, but it certainly cracked a hole in her mother's façade. So the last year she spent hacking his accounts and learning how to survive off the grid. She diverted millions of dollars to her hideaway, but it was an expensive hideaway. Eventually the time came, she convinced one of their servants to poison her husband. Once the deed was done she sent him after her mother, the one person who seemed to always get what she wanted from her. Unfortunately, the stupid fool killed her father instead. Her mother narrowly escaped with her life and last to die was her bitch of a stepdaughter, but her servant was caught by the man-child the girl was insisting on calling husband. He of course confessed, but Regina was already halfway to her new home. Freedom was of absolute importance to her especially now that she had Henry.

"Mom, why do we carry guns?" Henry asked. She had naturally taught him to shoot just as her mother had taught her. There were few lessons she liked to take to heart from her mother, but despite moving North, her mother always said she was a Southern Belle and even Southern Belle's know how to shoot. And Henry was now the son of a business woman who had people who wanted her dead.

"I told you Henry to maintain our lifestyle we have to deliver packages, and to some people these packages are very important. Sometimes they want to steal it and profit from it themselves and other times they don't want to pay and just want to take the profit. And sometimes they're very jealous of our success and want us out of the way."

"But aren't we bad for wanting to shoot them too?" Henry asked. Regina stopped and turned to look at him.

"No, honey, no it's not a bad thing to want to live, now as you know mommy had to take that step where she had to kill someone deliberately, but in your case and how I try to live now for you. We don't shoot anyone unless they threaten our lives. And have we not always shot only to wound, and now we have some very loyal friends yes?"

"Yes, some of them were really sorry afterwards." Regina smiled at him and nodded.

"Exactly, it's not a bad thing to protect yourself." He nodded and they continued on. They reached the mouth of the Amazon River. They had walked from a helicopter they had flew in on. They never dropped down in the exact meeting spot. She was meeting some Colombian drug dealers after all bringing a few precious vials of something labeled the Zombie drug from Russia. She never kept any on her, as soon as it was picked up t was dropped off. It was the same with all drugs, she didn't want Henry having any opportunity to try them even if it meant staying up more than twenty-four hours. Regina took out her binoculars and assessed the men waiting for her. They were her usual partners and carried their usual guns. She looked around and spotted a good tree and had Henry climb up it with his pack and gun. He carried their first aid kit, extra ammo, map, satellite phone, and a list of emergency numbers he was supposed to have memorized. She didn't worry about her mother not helping him if anything happens. He had only to flash the money only he had access too.

"Remember what I told you if this goes South, where drugs are concerned you never know." He nodded and gave her a kiss before going as high as possible and practically out of sight in his camouflage. She only knew what to look for and spotted him easily, but anybody with adrenaline pumping through their veins would have trouble spotting him. She turned and proceeded forward her helicopter was just landing; the men rose expecting her in the helicopter. She didn't always arrive the same way and she took great pains to make sure their helicopter wasn't tampered with before any take off. To her pilots it was a simple looking over of all components, but she had wired every ride she had to report back to a main computer also for the more sophisticated types.

"Welcome boys," Regina greeted from behind them as the helicopter shut down. They jumped as military looking men jumped down. Her captain was an ex-military type she'd saved in Afghanistan when his own country left him for dead. He had been loyal to her ever since and was very serious about her personal security. The men that followed him were young men from poor backgrounds. She took care of their families and allowed siblings to attend college where that had not been possible. All they had to do was train with Graham and serve for her at least four years. She made loyal men out of them all not just with favors but fair treatment and no matter how angry she got at them, she never threatened their families only their own worthless lives if they dared to fail her.

"Welcome," the leader replied. He looked nervous and as usual unnerved that he never could guess if she would arrive before her men, after her men, and by how much time. He hadn't even been sure that her men weren't already surrounding him before the helicopter even arrived. Hell he was sure he only saw a small fraction of the army she possessed.

"Where's my money?" He licked his lips nervously.

"I'm short my Queen." Regina sighed as Graham kicked him to his knees. The rest of his guys were disarmed accordingly and put on their knees as well. My queen was a term that people had started calling her out of respect, when she was given the title Queen of the underworld.

"What's going on, you've never been short, you know I take great pains to get you this drug, you're the only seller in all of Colombia, you have a huge network of sellers I helped you build, and they all send money back to you which you than give a tidy sum of fifty percent of your profits to me in exchange for the drug. It takes a lot to ensure you don't have competition my friend." Graham cocked his gun and placed it at the back of the man's head. He began to cry like a child in Regina's opinion.

"I'm sorry, it's just Interpol they've been sniffing around, and I lost a lot of money in raids."

"So why have you not tapped into your personal funds to pay me?" Regina asked him annoyed. "You thought you would just short me and still get the product, well that doesn't fly with me and if I need to install someone smarter than you I will." He shook. She looked at the others. "So which one of you is going to step up and follow orders. I can't imagine you want to keep working for this idiot who cannot even salvage Interpol raids." No one moved. She could see a few were hesitant, unsure if she were serious and that could result in dire consequences later if their current boss lived. "All right let me make it easy. Pendejo shoot yourself in the head so I can move on, give up your title, if you live you can keep your job working for us, but you've been demoted." He shook even harder and looked up at her.

"No, no please, my…" Regina turned away from him and walked a few feet away. Everyone moved back and gave him a single bullet. Regina carefully stood in Henry's line of sight and Graham stood at her back watching him. Her face betrayed nothing as she heard a single shot from a silencer and a body drop to the ground. They took the money they had brought.

"Angel you've showed the most promise from my spies, you are now in charge, if this sack of shit makes it back, you may he al him. But he no longer runs things. As a sign of my faith in you, you will sell all of the drug and return one hundred percent of the profits plus what is owed me, understand?" Angel nodded and kissed her feet. They dragged Carlos's body away to their car and took the drugs from her. They were gone quickly and she sent Graham for Henry. Once they were back and she had made her check of the helicopter, they were on their way.

"Has the money been counted and confirmed as real?" One of the boys gave Graham and thumbs down.

"The money was thoroughly converted to Euros, but each serial number is registered with Interpol." Regina took a deep breath.

"Dump it all in the river bag included. We'll burn your gloves later we won't take any changes by dumping them with the bag." He nodded and they threw it out over the Amazon River.

"We should all disappear for a while; Graham prepare to ditch this helicopter." He saluted her and made some calls as everyone prepared to go for a nice swim which included oxygen tank and a parachute. When they were far enough out. Regina strapped Henry to her for the fall. They jumped off one by one, over the roaring wind, Regina barely held the blast of the helicopter over the Pacific Ocean. They remained underwater for two hours when a boat appeared with distinctive markings. They swam up and were able to come up through a hole built for such passages. It was yacht and no one would be none the wiser if they saw the yacht pass by they would only think they had stopped to view the destroyed wreckage of their helicopter. They stayed below deck of course getting warm and eating.

"Where to now ma'am?" They asked.

"If you men want to head home until summoned, I do believe that is safe, as long as you don't betray me. Your military records are so good, they would be hard pressed to prove you had not served or that you didn't work for my private Militia Company, which is extremely legitimate. They need not know who or where you served."

"Don't even think of telling me I won't follow you," Graham told her. There were few times Graham told her what he was going to do and it was always to insist that he would protect her.

"Mom where are we going?" Henry asked.

"Well you pick the place, and that's where we'll go, somewhere you can go to school I think." Henry grinned. He had been vying for them to go somewhere he could make a few friends that weren't adults working for his mother. Not that he didn't love them, but it seemed to him that he not only needed Graham as one of his best buddies but someone his age.

"Great, because I'm thinking Miami," Henry said with a grin.

"Miami?" Regina asked but Henry was already excited. Regina wondered what was drawing her son to Miami. She knew from his search history that he had done his homework, and if he had extra homework it was on a piece of equipment she wasn't hooked up too. At the time she had been rather proud of his hacking skills, but now it worried her a little. She and Graham would have to be on alert for whatever her son was up too.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Hello, I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting you before." Regina turned ready to shoot herself in the foot. She and Henry were apparently just in time for the beginning of the year school mixer. Both parents and students were required to attend. The private school Henry had found during her planning, thought it was a great way to start off the New Year. He of course had to pick the snootiest school in Miami in her opinion. It was naturally a private school, the diversity was less than desirable, Henry was biologically white, but she raised him to believe he was Puerto Rican descent like her. She didn't want to raise another privileged white male; she hadn't been a fan of them growing up. Actually she hadn't been a fan of any male growing up, but given the school her mother put her in, it was all she had been around. She had only managed to make friends with the ones there on Scholarship to her mother's hatred.

"No, we're new here in Miami and the school," Regina answered sweetly, it would not be hard to fool anyone here.

"I'm Gregory Morgan, I'm one of the Physical Education teachers, I teach horse riding and jumping, I'm also the coach for the jumping team. My daughter Violet also attends the school; I think she's about your age young man. What's your name?"

"Henry, Henry Mills," Henry answered shaking his hand.

"And I'm his mother Regina Mills," Regina introduced herself as she shook his hand too.

"Nice to you Mrs. Mills, Henry," He replied.

"Ms. I'm not married," Regina told him. His smile almost faltered but then got bigger. Regina presumed for two reasons. On one hand single motherhood was rather frowned upon, on the other hand he clearly found her attractive, and she was free.

"My apologies, my wife passed away so I understand your pain." Regina just merely nodded. "Say, why don't I introduce you to some other parents and teachers who will teach young Henry? I'm sure Violet can make Henry feel welcome and introduce him. After all this is what the mixer is for." Regina consented only because she wanted to know the people around her son or the types of parents of the friends he would make. Morgan went to get Violet, and as soon as they met, Henry seemed to be partial to making friends with her and her with him. They went off to meet others.

"Oh don't mind Violet's appearance, everyone's always wondering about her, my wife was Puerto Rican, and no I don't love her any differently because people don't readily recognize she's my daughter."

"I was just going to remark; she seems to have your eyes." Morgan smiled and they went to meet the others.

"You've obviously met Dean Arthur by now," They whispered. "The Parents and the board mostly run this school, or his wife the vice president, but we all like to make him think he's really in charge. "Regina smiled and nodded. They were all rather friendly until they asked what she did for a living. She said she worked as a bank teller and that Henry was there on scholarship. Regina was annoyed inside, but she wanted to blend in, not stand out in anyway.

"I use to be mayor of a small town in Maine, but my late ex-husband took most of our money, I used what we had to move Henry and I. Bank telling is what I'm doing until the judge awards me back at least half my fortune plus alimony. Henry and I will be well off soon enough." That brought them back to her side, they weren't interested in anyone poor.

* * *

"Well that was rather boring," Regina muttered later as they drove home from a midterm mixer. Henry smiled at her.

"I thought it was rather productive and everyone was pretty interested in my comic book collection." Regina smiled. She had Graham send someone in to do their homework. What was cool with the most popular kids and right now it was comic books. Henry already liked comic books so she had simply extended his knowledge about the most current and bought him three rare issues that he hadn't read yet.

"Good Violet is pretty cool, I must admit," She told him. Henry grinned as well.

"She is; did you know her mother was a horse jumping champion. She's on the team you know, she said I should join, but I'm not really good at riding a horse yet."

"I wouldn't worry about that for long, I'm sure you'll improve and we'll see about private lessons. I think a sport would be very good for you."

"Well I like marksmanship, isn't that sport?" Regina nodded.

"Yes, but you haven't been in competition and most families at that school they're high society liberals in a Red state." Henry blinked at her confused. "It means they don't want their children using guns. Besides I think horse jumping is a safer sport while we're laying low and in this case making that friend you've always wanted." Henry nodded. "Besides you don't wanna show off anyway, that can lose you more friends than gain any. You always want the right sort of friends Henry not ones that idolize you because you're good at something."

"You're so smart Mom," He told her. "Can we still get those milkshakes from that diner, I mentioned?" Regina smiled at him and nodded. She had been heading there anyway, as she was hungry and cooking was not on her to do list tonight. She pulled up to an old looking diner that advertised milkshakes.

"Thanks, now let's go treat ourselves to some milkshakes." Henry nodded with a grin. They hadn't really eaten at the mixer as it had only caviar and crackers. It was not Henry and Regina's thing, they liked hamburgers and milkshakes to fill them up. They ate well that was a given, but when they wanted to relax a milkshake was always in order.

"They said this place has really good food from various Spanish speaking cultures to just be a diner at an affordable price." Regina immediately took in that those at the place were regulars, almost like walking into your favorite neighborhood bar except for one woman. She noted a blond staring at her and Henry intently, but she immediately looked down again returning to her plate of grilled cheese and ham and crossword. Regina almost shook her head, of all the things on the menu the woman had chosen grilled cheese.

"Hey why don't you find us a table; I need to go to the bathroom." Henry nodded and walked further into the diner to find in that the table just behind the blond woman was empty and slid into the booth safely. Regina turned towards the counter where a brunette was working.

"Where's the bathroom?" Regina asked. She pointed.

"The doors a little sticky, you gotta force it open a bit." Regina nodded. She walked back and forced the door open. While she did her business, she took the time to check up on the owner. There wasn't much to tell except she had been there for fifty years and was on the list as a tourist stop, but didn't seem to get many tourists. Regina finished her business in the bathroom and walked out, when she came back she saw Henry talking to the blond. He seemed quite upset and the woman seemed rather insistent. Regina snapped a few photos of the woman from around the corner. She would know everything about her by tomorrow evening. She walked around the corner before either of them noticed her long absence. They had been arguing obliviously enough that they would suspect her if she did not approach them first.

"Henry?" Regina called as if she were wondering what the blond woman had to say to Henry. The woman quickly glanced at her, but didn't look directly at her. She muttered a hasty goodbye, threw cash on the table and left. Regina squinted after her, the woman had been intent on her not looking her in the face. "I think we had better take our meal to go." Henry nodded.

"She's homeless, she just wanted money," Henry told her after they had returned home. Regina hadn't said a word or questioned him yet. She wouldn't confront him without all the facts. Poor Graham was already on high alert as it was.

"Well I hope you gave her some money, money isn't really an object for us, and not helping someone less fortunate than you in this case would be selfish." Henry nodded as he dug into Moqueca. They were supposed to go with burgers, but the house specialty had been a Portuguese Seafood stew they had fell in love with in Brazil and had another time in Portugal. They didn't know if this little diner would do it justice but they had both agreed that it was worth trying. They both took a bite and silence dominated the house so thoroughly that Graham ran in frightened.

"Why aren't you talking, are you poisoned?" Graham asked looking from Regina to Henry, but found them both sitting back content with empty bowls.

"Yes, that tastes like it came straight out of Brazil," Henry told them.

"Definitely, Graham sit down enjoy your dinner that's an order, I think we're okay for tonight." He decided to do one more check before he also enjoyed his stew.

"So why do you think he was really talking to her?" Graham asked the next day as they met on a spot that overlooked the city. Regina liked to find gorgeous views, she did her best thinking when she could see for miles.

"Well as soon as I read the report I knew it was for one reason and one reason only. He's nine years old with my hacking capabilities whose home schooled. He's got no friends except those that work for me. And it's about the only questions he's ever asked me I haven't tried to find the answer to in nine years."

"His birth mother, but what could he find that you could not?" Regina sighed.

"A lot, there was more I could I have done. I hack the government's facial recognition technology for God's sake. By entering in his own features and looking for anyone similar that passed through customs in the year he was born. He would get x amount of matches from there he would eliminate the too young or too old at the time."

"That's still a wide age range," Graham pointed out.

"My guess is he must have put out a search for key words in travel documents for the Red Cross or Volunteering. The Red Cross weren't the only ones there that day, but it really doesn't matter. He could check travel documents for final destinations selecting people that would have been in the area. Once he had a good pool of people. He would search any missing person's reports asking after an infant boy. Which I know for a fact there are none. Henry's got this all planned out. He knew what school, where he wanted to eat, even suggested the house we buy, I'll be surprised if we're not right next door to this woman." Graham frowned.

"What are we going to do?" Regina's computer beeped on the hood of her car.

"Learn what we can about her, maybe she can be bribed, but death isn't an option. Henry is on the brink of having all his questions answered and in some way feels a great deal for this woman. I won't hurt him like that, not the way my mother hurt me."

"So what do we know about the woman from the diner?" Graham asked.

"Hmm... she's twenty-five-year-old Emma Swan, she's got no parents listed on her birth certificate, official report says she was found in the woods in upstate New York The next five years are totally blank, there's no record of her even being placed with a foster family. At five she turns up at get this Saint Peter's Altar Private School where my son now goes. She lived in the student dorms until she graduated early at sixteen."

"What Saint Peter's Scholarships cover like half the tuition; how could she afford such a school with no legal guardian?" Graham asked. Regina pulled up the financial records.

"Someone paid her tuition and they went through great pains to be anonymous about it. But I can trace the bank account number later." Regina went back to Emma's profile. "After school she was supposed to go to Harvard, it would seem she never arrived. A missing person's report was put out on her, but she was never found. Eventually she resurfaced as a petty thief with an accomplice. That accomplice went to jail, but Emma somehow escaped jail time multiple times. Eventually she got on that plane to Brazil as drug runner disguised as a Red Cross member. Police report says she was working for Colombian cartel, look at the guy behind her total drug dealer scum sent to look after her. She's tagged leaving Brazil again alone, no baby bump or rather a reduced one. Upon return she was arrested and the record blanks out from there. There's physically no record of her except her certification as a security guard. She works at a factory guarding it."

"So should we pick up the pieces and run?" Graham asked.

"No, I assume she sold out her fellow cartel members, we create a safe environment for Henry to ask his questions and then we send her away." Graham nodded.

"Well than let's get started on our morning training." Regina nodded and put her computer away. They did their morning exercises so she could continue to enjoy her food. She of course than spent time as a banker and had Graham installed as the security person. Nothing like hacking a system from the inside. She wouldn't actually do anything until she was ready to go though. At least for herself anyway in the meantime. Those barely making it were finding they always had what they needed to get them through the month.

"Time for lunch, should we go visit our new favorite diner?" Graham asked. Regina nodded. As expected there was Emma Swan there again enjoying her cursed grilled cheese sandwich? Regina grabbed a coffee and before Emma could move or do anything she was sitting right in front of her. They both stared at each other taking in every detail.

"Did he tell you?" Emma asked immediately.

"He didn't have to tell me anything, I have other ways of finding out secrets." She pulled out the edge of a picture of her and Henry. It was a baby picture that he'd given to Emma.

"Henry is my son, not yours, he may have found you again but you need to leave him be. You left him in a fire to die," Regina told her. She just controlled her anger.

"I didn't leave him you stole him," Emma told her back. Her voice just barely concealed her own anger.

"You, Ms. Swan are greatly mistaken," Regina told her. She was about to threaten certain death when she noticed Henry enter. He spotted them both immediately and hurried over. He looked extremely worried.

"I knew you'd find out," He groaned. "You don't hate me do you, I just wanted to meet her." Regina forced herself to smile at him.

"No, no of course not sweetheart, I understand you were curious, it's only natural." He hugged her tightly. "What's more worrying to me is you managed to sneak off from School." Henry grinned.

"I pulled the fire alarm and then hopped the fence."

"Well we're going back there that's unacceptable school behavior, your education is one of your top priorities, remember?" Henry nodded. "No video games for a week either." Henry nodded.

"Can Emma come over for dinner, I know you won't let me go off with her, so can she come to us?" Regina nodded. She had unfinished business with Emma Swan as it was. Maybe she could chase her off tonight after Henry went to bed. Saying no would only drive Henry towards her and that's what she didn't want.

"She can come over tonight." Henry beamed extremely happy. Emma like Regina was smiling as if everything was okay for Henry's benefit alone. Whatever her plans would have been without Regina showing up they were now ruined.

"Great, I'll bring dinner from Abuela's, Henry mentioned you two had quite enjoyed last night's dinner from here." Regina gave her a smile.

"We did, I'll prepare the pie." Regina stood and left with Henry after a nod to the owner. Graham was waiting outside with his soda and lunch.

"Back to school?" Graham asked. "I already took the liberty of calling work. They suddenly had a hacking problem and closed it seemed."

"Weird how that works out," Regina replied. They left and picked up Graham's car from work before they returned to Henry's school where they were looking for him everywhere. He was suspended for the week for pulling the alarm and leaving school grounds. Regina retrieved all his class work and homework. When they got home, he sat at the dining room table and got started. In the meantime, Regina got started on dessert, her infamous Apple Pie. It would be the perfect place to drug Emma with a certain drug later on. But she couldn't put it in right away. She needed to ensure that no one else was affected by it. And she preordered their dinner from the diner for Emma to pick up. She knew that kind of thing might not endear her to Emma but there was no way she knew good food if all she ordered was a grilled cheese. The owner who everyone called Lisa had said the exact same thing, and promptly bet her she couldn't get Emma to enjoy the good food and that she would send a long grilled cheese for when she failed.

* * *

"Pre ordering dinner when I said I'd bring the food, classy," Emma told her when she opened the door. Regina stood at the door in a black dress that showed off her trim figure well.

"You know what's not classy, you showing up in the same red jacket and jeans you had on earlier." Emma looked offended.

"These are totally different jeans." Regina scoffed. Henry ran downstairs at that moment before Emma could say more.

"You're here, come in, there's so much I want to talk about." He pulled her in leading her to the dining room. Regina shut the door and glared after Emma. Soon a feast was set out before them with milkshakes to Henry's delight.

"I didn't know what kind you liked so I just got three of everything."

"Great we all love chocolate," Graham told her appearing and grabbing a chocolate one. Henry and Regina had already claimed their own as well. Graham had specifically grabbed the one marked Emma.

"Hey that's my uh, I hadn't realized there was a fourth person…who…who are you again?" Emma asked. "Henry didn't mention you were married Regina."

"That's because I'm not, that's Henry's Uncle Graham." Emma held out her hand, but Graham simply ignored it. "I'd say it was nice to meet you, but I'm not too pleased to have found you." Emma's fake smile faltered a moment as she took her hand away.

"Great." They all sat and dug in leaving Emma startled that there wasn't more conversation. She was about to say something until Henry indicated the house rules on the wall. Which indicated that one should enjoy their meal first. Emma tentatively tried a rice and chicken stew. Regina shook her head.

"I knew you weren't a regular," she muttered. Emma frowned at her but ate her food. She didn't care for the stew so she tried the duck, but that wasn't for her. She would rather have a burger or grilled cheese.

"Damn I owe that woman a hundred dollars, she said you wouldn't know good food if I shoved it down your throat," Regina grumbled. She slid another container down towards Emma when she opened it, there were two grilled cheese sandwiches inside. Henry laughed.

"I told you she wouldn't eat it," Henry told her. Regina shook her head. "Graham always said if you can walk into a place with decent food and still pick the crappiest thing on the menu, you don't have good taste."

"True, thankfully you don't have her taste buds," Graham told him. Henry nodded.

"No offense Emma, I just can't imagine not enjoying the taste of this stew," Henry laughed. Emma couldn't help but laugh a little too.

"You could tell I wasn't a regular at Abuela's just from my food selection?" Emma asked them.

"Food says everything you need to know about a person as well as clothes," Regina told her a little disgusted. Emma pursed her lips a little in annoyance.

"So what does my food selection and clothes tell you about me."

"Oooh my favorite game," Henry said. Regina and Graham had made it into a game to teach Henry to take in his surroundings and effectively choose the right people for whatever it was he needed or wanted.

"Well based on how I first saw you, your body language told me you'd been to Abuela's a few times, but not long enough to have sampled all or most of the menu. Everyone else around you had beautifully prepared dishes and yet you still chose the grilled cheese and ham. Now grilled cheese is a comfort food, which means you've got a lot on your mind be it work or Henry. It is also the easiest thing to make ever which leads me to believe you don't actually eat it only at Abuela's, it's your favorite. But you also don't cook obviously, so you live alone or at least with someone just as talentless as you, but your clothes are curiously absent of pet hair so no cat or dog. You don't seem like a bird person, maybe a reptile, but you also don't look like you spend a lot of time at home. So you never bothered. Definitely a loner, you don't trust easily than. Clothes aren't exactly stylish, but they aren't worn or old or of bad quality, so you take care of yourself. That's also a given as you appear to be in very good shape. I'd say you were frugal, but as hideous as that jacket is you at least spent over fifty dollars on it when it came out in early two thousand and four."

"It was on sale actually," Emma muttered. She didn't mention it was a five finger discount.

"I'm going to add that she's law enforcement for you sure," Graham pitched in. Henry looked surprised but quickly hid it, it obviously hadn't come up in his search.

"On sale or not am I and Graham correct." Emma looked at Graham in surprise.

"How did you know I was law enforcement?" She looked at Regina and Henry. "I work for Interpol."

"Holy Shit," Henry said. He covered his mouth afraid that he had just inadvertently sent his mother to jail with those two simple words let alone just contacting Emma. Emma however saw it as him feeling guilty for cursing.

"You're excused this time Henry, but don't let that outburst happen again," Regina told him acting as if she were very displeased with him. She wanted to be angry with him, but even her thorough search hadn't turned up law enforcement. But she should have known considering the gaps in Emma's adult years. Now she knew why there were gaps.

"You have a very distinctive stance," Graham told Emma.

"And you also have a very distinctive stance, military." Graham nodded.

"Navy Seals," He told her. Emma nodded.

"I almost joined up, but Interpol recruited me."

"How did you go from leaving your baby to die in a fire in Brazil to Interpol, don't they like frown upon attempted murder?" Regina asked taking a drink. She didn't break Emma's gaze for a moment when she said it. Emma frowned.

"Mom, you promised," Henry whispered.

"No, it's all right Henry, I can see now that she really thinks I left you to die there," Emma told him.

"What else should I call it?" Regina asked her.

"I was a messed up kid, I have my reasons, and you would be too. I got into some trouble with the Colombian Cartel. I was eight months pregnant, they forced me to swallow condoms full of drugs and travel with some Red Cross people. They told them the father was from one of the indigenous groups and his dying wish had been for his son to be born in Brazil, but I was too poor to travel. They let me travel with them and paid for the ticket. We get there and uh because of the pregnancy I couldn't get the drugs out in a timely manner. They burned the place down and cut Henry out of me. I thought for sure he was dead. He didn't cry. Someone came along I don't know who, but they spooked them. They must have thought I was dead or something. They left the drugs for lost, but I uh ended up with Interpol and helped take most of those bastards down. I thought you were part of the drug cartel and that you took Henry when those guys brought him back."

"No, they left Henry to burn, but I heard him crying, he's still got a scar on his arm from where he was burned. He was very lucky to only have that as a reminder of your stupidity." Emma nodded.

"Okay, I guess I deserve that, I was stupid, I knew that at the time. I couldn't have foreseen how well my life changed after that, but I do know I wished for Henry to be in a loving home. And from the way he talks about you, I know that's what he has," Emma told her. Regina couldn't help but smile at Henry. He smiled back at her. To know that he still loved her completely was the best thing in the world.

"What were you doing in Brazil, I've been honest with you, so why were you there after the fire, you weren't part of the Red Cross team. I got to know everyone who worked there when I was with Interpol."

"No, I wasn't with the Red Cross, I was with a group of people on retreat finding myself. I got separated from the group during the day, so I was making my way towards the Red Cross station marked on my map. Fire certainly got me there a lot quicker, but I'm forever grateful I got lost." Regina rubbed Henry's head.

"Then I'm grateful too," Emma told her as she watched Regina a little closely. Regina wasn't worried though. Emma suspected some part of what she said wasn't true. And the only part that wasn't true was that she was lost, but even if Emma found the entire group of people she had walked with to do a drug and money hand off at a remote location. They would all say she got lost and that they spent hours looking for her. And had found her at the burned down red cross station with a baby being helped by some native people

"I think it's time for dessert, and Henry you can ask Emma questions," Regina told him. He nodded. Regina went into the kitchen and carefully dosed Emma's piece. Henry was already throwing out questions.

"Where are your parents, who's my dad?" Henry asked. "Do I look like him? Did you already have a name picked out of me, how did you end up with the drug cartel, do I have any siblings?" Emma hadn't been sure Henry was her son until she saw him and had not given him any details about her life.

"My parents are unusual, but they are alive, they just had another baby actually, so you have an Uncle who's younger than you."

"Cool, can I meet them?" Emma made a face.

"I'd rather you didn't, we aren't close like you and your mom are, and we just never made that connection." Henry looked sad.

"Mom and grandma don't really talk either, grandma just wants money a lot, "Henry told her. Emma nodded.

"I wish my parents wanted for money it might make them better people."

"I can't believe they had a baby now, what are you twenty-eight?" Regina asked.

"No, I'm twenty-five," Emma said. "I guess they felt like trying again or something, I don't know."

"Well I hope you're prepared to raise your brother," Graham laughed stealing a strawberry milkshake. "Your mom's got to be what in her fifties at least." Emma sighed.

"Well knowing my parents, they'll turn up, they always seem to know what I'm doing even I go through the trouble of ignoring them. But my parents were part of an experiment when they were three. My grandfather used hormones to speed up their reproductive system, then harvested the egg and sperm. I was born, amazingly without defects, I was the only one to survive the experiment. For five years he allowed my child mother to torture me, she thought I was her sister, before he sent me away to Miami. I went to school where Henry is going and stayed in the dorms. When I was about sixteen the school bill stopped being paid. I called to find out why and was told my grandfather had been killed and at the time I was told not to contact my mother again. The School gave me a scholarship and told me to finish out by the end of the year otherwise they couldn't help me. So I did, but then I was out on the streets. The teachers back than couldn't give two shits about the students, they just cared about if you paid tuition. I found myself on the streets, no way to college, and in trouble. My parents were kind enough to bail me out of trouble a few times because I dropped their name and they didn't want it in the papers. Otherwise they would have let me rot each time."

"Holy Shit," Graham and Regina said.

"Incredible, I mean how are you not screwed up?" Regina asked.

"I got pregnant and almost died. Having a baby ripped out of you changes things," Emma told them.

"Fair point," Graham said. "Being able to live to tell the tale, changes everything." Emma nodded.

"What are their names?" Henry asked. Regina didn't miss the look on his face, he planned on screwing them or trying. He would probably ask for her help, but she'd have to caution him about immediately hurting them financially after Emma had just said something. They would inevitably run to Emma and seek out all their connections to find their missing money. Regina drank from her milkshake.

"David and Mary Margaret Nolan," Emma said. Regina immediately inhaled wrong in shock and broke out into a coughing fit. They all stood up concerned as Graham patted her on the back until she was done.

"Oh God sorry, have you met my parents?" Emma asked.

"Oh no, no I've just heard about them, you know isn't your dad running for Mayor of Albany or something like that."

"New York actually, it hadn't occurred to me you had heard all the way down here, it's not official yet or anything. I mean for now I just thought it was local news."

"I grew up around the area, my mother likes to keep me informed," Regina told her as they all settled back down and she assured them she was okay. "Try the pie before it gets cold." Emma nodded and tried the pie as did everyone else.

"Oh man, Regina, this is delicious, you should be like selling this," Emma told her.

"Well no it's just for family, and occasionally bake sales to show up the other moms." They all laughed.

"Oh, you know there's the Christmas bake sale coming up, Mom's already making her famous Apple pie, maybe you can make something too?" Emma made a face.

"I don't know Henry, I'm not really a good baker or anything."

"Mom can help you, she loves to bake, besides you two have to spend more time together," Henry told them with a grin. Regina and Emma looked like this was the worst idea possible. Despite everything Henry obviously intended that they stay in touch with this woman, while Regina had been planning to get the hell out of dodge. Obviously they had to have a talk.

"Henry we just met, I don't know how into your life, I should be right at this second," Emma told him. "We have a lot to talk about your mom and me which includes custody of you. I didn't legally give you up for adoption." Regina frowned.

"Now you wait just a minute Ms. Swan, Henry was legally adopted in Brazil according to Hague regulations. I put out a search for you and no one came forward with any information about you. None what so ever. I had to technically foster him in Brazil for two years. Do you know how hard it was to do that? I had to extend my tourist visa to six months. After that I managed to study Portuguese but that was up too since my Portuguese was damn near perfect at the time. So I tried to volunteer which would have bought me two years, but I was denied such a visa, so I resorted to marrying a local who I now pay alimony too Ms. Swan. So if you think if I fought that hard to keep him than that I'm just going to let you walk out of here you're wrong."

"I expected as much…" Emma began to yawn. "Excuse me…uh here, it's a request for visiting rights until we can hash this out in the courts. I don't want you to think I'm trying to steal Henry away, so I had this drawn up to give us equal time." Regina didn't even touch it as she was standing now.

"Get out of my house, Ms. Swan." Henry frowned but didn't say anything. Regina allowed him to say goodbye to Emma, but they watched her go.

"Follow her Graham, I drugged, her, I hadn't intended for her to drive, I just wanted to copy her phone." Graham nodded. He left quickly as they watched her drive off in a rental car.

"Mom…" Henry started.

"Graham won't let her die trust him, now go pack your things, I think it's time we left Miami, I'm sorry, but she's not taking you away from me. You can invite your friends out to visit in the summer."

"I don't want to leave her," Henry told her.

"Henry, we aren't completely good people, she's part of the International Police. If she knew Henry, she would arrest me and I would never see you again."

"But you think it's fair if she never sees me again?" Henry asked her. Regina sighed.

"No, but life isn't always fair Henry, I just care more about whether or not I see you than if she sees you," Regina told him. "And if that's the one thing that makes me extremely selfish, then I'm okay with that. I love you more than anything in the world." Henry sighed.

"Okay mom, we'll figure this out right, one day." They hugged and hurried upstairs to pack. They were gone before Dawn. By the time Emma returned the house was wiped down clean, there were no finger prints, no hair, nothing to indicate that she and Henry had ever lived there. Not even in the trash, the house was simply put up for market and the only prints Emma found on her torn up visitation rights request were her own.

"Fuck," Emma sighed before walking out of the house. It was quite clear to her, that Regina had left no clues.

* * *

Author's note: Please leave a review, I'd love to hear your feedback.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"All right kid quit moping, we'll set you up with visitation, but we're in and we're out. Firstly, we need to make it hard for her to get our finger prints." Henry had been moping around for weeks since they had left Florida. He had perked up when Violet's father agreed she could visit him in the summer, but he was clearly still thinking of Emma. He'd had her picture by his bedside next to hers since their return. As much as she wanted to avoid jail, it still wasn't fair to make Henry suffer. She would just have to find a way to not get arrested and fight Emma in court if necessary.

"How do we do that?" Henry asked. Regina grinned.

"Lots of dishes." Henry groaned, but set to work on erasing their finger prints. He always wondered why Regina did dishes at least three times a week if not more despite them having staff in places or a dishwasher. Or she soaked her hands in soapy water nightly. The results were unclear finger prints. She set up a phone she built to scramble his location at all times except to her, to lock whenever she or Henry's fingers weren't on the screen. It was also voice activated for him to unlock it. Last Regina hacked Interpol for Emma's work profile and more.

"So she has the next three days off, can I go to Paris, mom please I did all my homework." Regina sighed.

"I don't know, what's our backstory?"

"We're Regina and Henry Mills. I was born in Brazil, officially the capitol for all intents and purposes. I was in Brazilian foster care for a year and a half after you found me in a burning Red Cross station. You married a Brazilian man for citizenship, so that you could make sure to keep me. Once your adoption of me was final you got a divorce to him, and now we travel around a lot for your work."

"And where do I work?" Regina asked him.

"Evil Regal Corporation, more than that is classified by company policy," Henry answered.

"Why was I working as a bank teller in Florida, why were we in Florida?" Regina asked him.

"Because I wanted to make friends and I convinced you to settle down in Florida, but didn't tell you that I wanted to meet Emma. Who suggested her school and told me about the diner? And we wanted to seem more like normal people at school instead of very rich people. So we lied about what you do, also because what you do is classified." Regina wasn't worried about Emma checking the bank, she had erased all trace of herself there. Including security camera footage.

"Good, and where do we live now?" Regina asked him.

"For three days Paris," Henry grinned. "And you haven't told me where we're going next, but I'll tell her later except I won't really tell her."

"Good job, I think you're ready for a visit."

"Yes, I'm already packed, I'll help you pack now." Graham paused at the kitchen door.

"I'm already packed, I had a side bag packed for weeks now," Graham told them.

"Great, let's uh drop some things in Ecuador and be on our way." Graham nodded and went to go gather a few men. There was a weapons drop to be done. Regina didn't go but she oversaw it from her helicopter.

"What did we sell this time?" Henry asked her.

"Guns, well hunting rifles, this wasn't really an illegal run, I just like doing business in the helicopter." Henry chuckled.

"It is cool; I always feel like we're part of Shield in the black helicopter."

"Well as long as I get to be the black widow," Regina replied with a smile at him.

"Operation Moose is complete, let's move out," They heard the team leader tell them. Graham waited for the second helicopter to get out safely as he slowly pulled away from the sight. Eventually they were on a private jet to Paris.

"We should go now," Graham told them as they fastened their parachutes. Once again Henry was strapped to Regina before they jumped out of the plane. It was their favorite way to get out of the plane and better than waiting at the airport. It also avoided customs. Graham took care to dispose of their parachutes, and Regina and Henry went in search of Emma.

"This way," Henry said looking at Regina's phone leading the way. No way she would leave that kind of tracing technology on his phone for Emma to hack into.

"There she is; I'd know that red jacket anywhere." Regina led the way now and opened the door of a café just in time for Emma to bump into her while texting.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry," Emma cried as Regina cringed at the hot coffee all down her dress.

"Great, my dress, why weren't you looking where you were going?" Regina cried. Henry face palmed.

"Why are you always dressed like you're going to a business meeting or out on a hot date?" Emma shot back as if, if Regina had worn normal clothes this wouldn't be such a big deal. "Now I have to buy another coffee."

"Oh now you have to buy another coffee, now I have to replace my dress, which was probably worth more than your paycheck." Emma made a face as they both glared at one another. A woman yelled at them to move out of the doorway with their argument in French. They moved and she stomped passed. They both glared at her making her move just a little faster.

"Look I'll replace your dress, just send me the bill and I'll have it mailed to you," Emma told her. Regina scoffed.

"Fat chance, no I don't want your money or to give you my address," Regina told her. Emma frowned. She had thought for sure, she would get her address this way.

"Where's my son, you can't just disappear with him, whenever you like," Emma told her.

"Of course I can, because you see he is actually my son, not yours, not anymore, and he's right here if you had been paying attention instead of walking and texting with hot coffee in your hand, Ms. Swan."

"Hmm…" Emma said towards her before she looked for Henry who was shaking his head at them both. "Henry I…."

"No, wait, let me say something," Henry told her. "I know you love me, but I don't wanna leave my mom and if you do anything to hurt my mom or take me away, I'm going to leave again, and next time, I won't run into you again." Emma took a deep breath.

"And what about visitation rights, I'm just supposed to wait until she grows a heart?" Emma asked them.

"Mom agreed we'd start slow, this time three days, next time a week until we work up to two weeks a month. I'm home schooled so it shouldn't be too hard. Eventually maybe she'll trust you with me alone," Henry told her.

"Home schooled, but what about your friends?" Emma asked him.

"Violet's going to visit me in the summer, and we're still working on other ways for me to connect," Henry told her honestly. "Anyway, we're ready for a late lunch, why don't we go eat, Mom knows a good place."

"I don't know Henry, I…."

"Take it or leave it Ms. Swan, I'm not going anywhere until you've earned my trust." Emma frowned. Regina sighed. "Come on Henry it seems Ms. Swan was just playing games." She took Henry's hand and started to walk away from Emma. Emma ran after them.

"Hey wait, my misgivings aren't about Henry, they're with you," Emma told her. "Forgive me Ms. Mills but you pulled a disappearing act that could rival a CIA agent." Regina chuckled.

"Moving out of a house isn't a crime and nor is leaving the place clean the way you found it," Regina told her as if that was all she had done.

"If that's all you had done; I wouldn't be so weary." Regina ignored her as if she hadn't said anything and turned onto a main street. She knew her way around Paris as she had studied a map or two with Henry while they talked about the historical significance of Paris.

"Oh Mom it's the Arc de Triompe, can we go there later?" Henry asked.

"Of course we can," Regina and Emma answered at the same time. Regina glared at Emma and Emma glared back at her.

"Great, we can all see the path the armies took after a nice victory," Henry told them. Regina grumbled a little at the idea, but didn't protest further.

"This way, I won't go to lunch with coffee stains on my dress," Regina told Henry. Emma rolled her eyes and got annoyed that Regina took fifteen minutes too long in her opinion to buy a new outfit. She wanted to punch something as Regina came out looking absolutely immaculate in a Hugo Boss suit for women complete with tie. She was also holding a box as Henry came out of the store as well with a bag containing her dirty clothes.

"A present Ms. Swan from Henry." Regina had spotted her suit immediately so she had spent the ten minutes convincing Henry that Emma would love this blue dress she had spotted with flowers on the bottom and a thin red belt around the waist. It wasn't her taste, but Emma would feel like an absolute fool in it, because she had no taste in clothes or food. Emma just barely kept from glaring daggers at Regina as she opened the box.

"Mom said it would bring out your eyes," Henry smiled. "You should wear it to lunch, I'm going to wear a suit too so we all look nice." He hurried back in before she could say a word.

"You're going to pay for this, they better have matching shoes in there." Regina chuckled.

"They do Ms. Swan; I wouldn't send my worst enemy an outfit they couldn't match with a pair of well suited shoes that would be cruel." Emma snatched the box and went stomping into the store when Regina stopped her.

"But they're all out of the size seven and eight red heels though." Emma looked bewildered.

"How did you know I was a size seven?" Emma asked suspiciously.

"Ms. Swan, we have the same size foot, well I'm a bit smaller, but I'm guessing you'll have to stay in those tarnished boots of yours." Emma glared at her. She was pissed when she found that Regina had indeed purchased all the red heels in her size, so she opted for too small heels rather than look stupid.

"Are you okay?" Henry asked looking nice in his matching black suit to Regina's, although his jacket was longer.

"Yeah, I'm good," Emma told him. Clearly she wasn't that skilled at walking in heels. "So why the suit, you obviously like your dresses." Regina chuckled.

"I don't know I felt inspired by your CIA agent theory, and I'm in Paris. What can I say except call me Bond, Regina Bond?" Henry chuckled at her impression. It was one of his favorite movies, but Emma didn't know that yet.

"You always do a good Bond Mom." Regina smiled at him. Emma frowned. How was she ever going to compete with Rich, Smart, and Beautiful when it came to Henry? Somehow against all odds instead of being dead or growing as an Indigenous Person in Brazil. He was living the good life with a woman who set off warning bells in her head, but she couldn't find anything bad on her. Not even an unpaid parking ticket. They'd all been paid if there was one.

"Whoa, I'm not going into that place, it's extremely expensive and I cannot afford that," Emma objected as they got into the elevator that would take them up to the restaurant. Regina and Henry watched Emma as she stood in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Well lucky for you, you're on a date with your son, he's paying now come on."

"I'm not letting my nine-year-old son pay for my meal."

"Come on, I'm practicing for when Violet comes, Mom's teaching me how to take a girl out on a date."

"Now are you going to be the example of the girl that breaks his heart?" Regina asked. She actually hoped she'd say yes, so they could finish their visit in Paris without Emma, and go back home and never think of her again.

"No, no of course not." She got in the elevator and they went up. Henry took both of their arms in his and led the way to the maître d', who looked down his nose at him in the all -white restaurant. Even the waiters were wearing white.

"How can I help you?" He asked looking up at Regina and Emma. Regina didn't speak though and Emma didn't know what to say. As far as she knew they did not have reservations and would be turned away at the door.

"Excuse me Sir, but I am here taking these lovely ladies on a date, and I set up a reservation for three," Henry told him. "The name is Mills, Henry Mills." Regina couldn't help but give a little smile at that.

"Mills…Mills…" He said tapping the reservation book and looking down. Regina cleared her throat.

"Now is customary to tip the maître d' a bit, since he hasn't been rude, you can tip appropriately in this case. And if he makes himself more useful later, you can tip him again generously," Regina instructed. Henry nodded and produced a fifty already folded small.

"Ahh Mills, there you are, yes of course," He said as he took the money. "But I'm afraid we have an important visitor a councilman from somewhere, as soon as he's cleared out we'll seat you immediately. In the meantime, our lounge is open to special guests like you only."

"Is there entertainment and refreshments?" Regina asked him. The maître d' nodded.

"Well we have nothing else to do," Henry conceded. Regina nodded. He led them to the lounge where there were nice and cozy chairs and a nice fire crackling in the middle. A waitress immediately with three glasses.

"Champagne for the ladies, and sparkling cider for the young gentleman," She said.

"Thank you," They said, but Emma did not because she was looking down at her phone.

"Ms. Swan really, we're a no phone on dates kind of family," Regina told her seriously. For once she had no aim to mess with Emma, but ask her to adhere to a rule her and Henry had agreed on early on. She had been glued to her phone once with all her business deals, but when she was at a meal or doing something specifically with Henry, only emergencies got through.

"This is important," Emma told her. "Uh I have to take this call be right back." She stood up and left out. Henry frowned.

"Hey I'm still here, this is normally our weekly thing anyway." Henry smiled at her and nodded.

"Still I just expected more from her," Henry told her. Regina could just hear the disappointment in his voice. Every part of her yelled at her to keep mouth shut, but her heart just couldn't take the look on Henry's face. She nudged him a little with her elbow.

"Hey don't take it personally, Emma is…Emma never had this, her mother never taught her how to be a mother and she has to learn on the fly. She's going to make mistakes, and right now this is a minor one we can forgive."

"So we have to make her see how important family time is?" Henry asked her. Regina nodded.

"Exactly, it's going to take a lot of work though to complete this mission." Henry grinned.

"Then we need to give it a special name." Regina grinned back and leaned down close to him so they were staring determinedly into each other's eyes.

"What did you have in mind?" Henry was about to speak when Emma came back, they both looked at her, and she was about to speak when her phone rang again.

"Sorry," She headed back out. Henry and Regina looked at each other once more.

"Operation Bond," They said at the same time they laughed.

"What are you two evil chuckling about?" Emma asked them coming back more quickly this time.

"Nothing," They said trying to look innocent.

"Look Emma, the table is interactive." Henry pressed a button and went to a YouTube channel.

"So you aren't just a bank teller, you have way too much money at your disposal. Unless you robbed the bank in Miami. You do know that they had a virus implanted into their system," Emma commented towards Regina as she played a round of connect four with Henry. Regina glanced at her before turning her attention back to the game.

"No, I'm sorry to hear that, were you able to recover the money at least?" Regina asked.

"No and Yes, it seems the virus was like robin hood stealing from the rich and giving to the poor. And yet another lump sum just disappeared into the World Wide Web."

"Oh sounds like something a vigilante hacker would do if you asked me," Regina told her.

"Mom works in the private sector," Henry supplied to Emma just as he won. "Yes!" He grinned. Regina stuck her tongue out at him making him grin more before he turned the hologram towards Emma.

"Doing what?" Emma asked. "And why did you lie?"

"I don't make it a habit of telling people my real profession, because it gets weird and I end up in conversations about politics." Emma raised an eyebrow. "I work at Evil Regal Corporation; it has private armies in the Middle East."

"What do you do there?" Emma asked as she played. She almost smiled to herself at her determination to beat her own son at connect four.

"Now that is classified, I'm not losing my job over you."

"Ha yes, I win again," Henry said before switching back to Regina who was also determined to win. Emma meanwhile looked up Evil Regal Corporation.

"Of course you're just the model, makes sense," Emma quipped.

"I'm flattered you think I'm that pretty," Regina replied making Emma scoff. "Don't you want to ask Henry anything?"

"Yes, actually what sports do you like?" Henry placed his next piece.

"Horse jumping and marksmanship," Henry told her seriously. "I'm okay, but Mom's really good, she's good at everything."

"Oh really?" Emma asked. Henry nodded.

"Mom had lessons as a kid, she said her father taught her and if he hadn't died he would have taught me."

"Was your dad a police officer?" Emma asked hoping to glean more background on Regina.

"Oh no, he taught her to ride the horse not shoot," Henry told her looking at her confused. "Grandpa couldn't shoot at all. I'm the first Mills man to be any good with a gun." Regina nodded.

"It's true, if my father had a gun you ran," Regina replied seriously. "No my mother taught me to shoot. She use to say that You may be in the north, but you'll damn sure shoot like a southern girl, and make a man think twice before messing with you."

"I thought you were Puerto Rican," Emma commented as Regina won.

"Ha, finally a win for me," She teased Henry. She looked at Emma. "What so my mother can't be from a southern state because she's Puerto Rican?" Emma frowned.

"I…I didn't mean…" Emma didn't know what to say without digging herself in a hole.

"Just play Ms. Swan." Emma nodded and started the game between them. They had drawn twice when the maître d' came to inform them that their table was ready. They had a table by the window with a gorgeous view of Paris as the sun was setting. Henry pulled out both of their seats before he sat down too.

"May I get you anything special to drink?" He asked.

"I'll have a spring water with a hint of lemon," Henry told him.

"I'll have the same," Regina replied.

"I guess I'll have a water too minus the lemon," Emma added. He nodded bowed and passed out the Menus. He departed. "Maybe I can get a grilled cheese." Henry and Regina chuckled from behind their menus. Emma made a face at them.

"What?" She asked. They shook their heads.

"Nothing, I just bet Henry you wouldn't even try and find anything new." Emma made a face at Regina.

"So Henry do you play any instruments at all?" Henry shook his head no.

"I sing, but I didn't like piano, maybe I'll take up guitar next..." Henry trailed off as Emma's phone rang again.

"Sorry," She said. She took the call. When she came back she saw both Henry and Regina had their phones out on the table and turned upside down.

"New rule on this date, phone on the table, on silent upside side down, not even on vibrate," Henry told her.

"Henry that's a rather stupid rule, my job is important, and people need to be able to reach me." Henry looked upset.

"Henry would you please excuse us a moment," Regina told him politely as she stood up. "Come Ms. Swan, he needs to know how to properly conduct himself while ladies go and powder their noses." Regina walked away daring Emma not to follow her. They went into the bathroom and as soon as the door shut Regina looked at Emma livid.

"Are you trying to be an asshole or is that just your personality?" Regina asked her. "I swear if you didn't mean so much to him, I'd let you sink your own ship real fast and be done with you. Unfortunately, I as an adult realize when some character flaws can be changed."

"Whoa where do you get on calling me an asshole to my own kid?" Emma asked her now just as angry. Regina wanted to slap Emma in the face.

"God, you really have no understanding of what it means to be a family, do you?" Regina asked her. "Well let me school you Ms. Swan, because work does not come before Henry. He expects your full attention seeing as you don't know him at all and he's desperate to know you. You can't know him if you're always looking at your phone."

"Oh and a woman like you doesn't have her phone ringing off the hook working at a company that sends private armies to the Middle East," Emma shot back.

"You're right my phone does ring off the hook, but I put it on silent. Henry and I seemed to always be at odds, but the minute it stopped being glued to my head we were much better off. Only emergencies get through now. I had a special app programed into my phone. If People don't get me on my regular number, they know that it better be a real emergency to call the other number. So this is my final warning about the phone than you make your own mistakes. And one other thing, maybe you might find OUR family rules stupid but they work for us and I won't have you telling him otherwise. So next time keep your mouth shut." With those words Regina shoved past her and back out into the restaurant.

"Emma still powdering her nose?" Henry asked when she sat down. Regina nodded. "Good, because I ordered lunch for us as payback." Regina was about to ask what he had done, but Emma was already back. She apologized by turning her phone on silent and putting it down on the table near the centerpiece like everyone else.

"I was thinking and I shouldn't have called your rule stupid," Emma told him. "I was wrong; can you forgive me?" Henry smiled at her.

"As long as you promise to eat what I've ordered. Mom says that ordering is a good way to practice your diction because you're talking to different people all the time and you want to be understood. Plus, it was in French so it was really practice." Emma tried not to look horrified wandering what Henry had ordered. "Don't worry I ordered you a grilled cheese." Emma smiled at him.

"All right than I promise," Emma told him. Regina kept her face neutral, they were all in now. She would see exactly what her son had gotten up to while they were gone. They were brought over spring waters with lemon and Emma's without of course. "Now you were saying about taking up Piano."

"No, I said I quit Piano, it just wasn't my thing, but I was thinking of taking guitar."

"Your appetizers," the maître d' said. He placed large plates down in front of each of them. It had a cheese sandwich the size of a quarter on it and a decoration with a smidge of truffle sauce. "I shall be back with your lunch momentarily." He walked away as Emma was about to ask where the rest of the sandwich was. Henry acted as if everything was normal, so Regina did as well as they placed their napkins in their lap.

"Henry…" Emma started.

"Shh…remember rule number one, we talk after we enjoy our food," Henry told her. Emma sighed as she also remembered what Regina had said earlier. She started to use her hand, but Regina cleared her throat.

"We're setting an example on table manners for Henry as well," Regina told her quietly. "This is a mock date too remember." Emma nodded, she couldn't argue with that. Table manners were important for kids, she knew that, right? She looked for her fork but only found chopsticks. She tried hard to neatly eat with chopsticks like Henry and Regina, but when she spotted waiters with more plates she simply speared the thing and ate it quickly. Henry was now positively all smiles at both of them it seemed.

"First course fermented Herring soup, madams a bold choice by the young sir," The Maître d' told them. Emma almost gagged at what she saw. Thankfully what she thought was a plate, was a bowl that had a small indentation, but no matter how small it was still too much. The smell was ghastly in her opinion.

"Henry what is this?" Emma told her. She looked up to see that Regina and Henry were already eating and that made her gag. "How come yours doesn't look as slimy as mine?"

"Probably the can," Regina shrugged. She noted that her soup and probably Henry's was more of a regular Herring soup than the fermented crap, but the smell was so potent Emma wouldn't know there's didn't smell the same. Regina didn't care for fermented Herring at all, the one benefit about going all over the world was that you tried many different things, so while she was unlikely to have been as squeamish as Emma, she was still grateful that hers wasn't fermented. Emma went red as another customer commented on the smell.

"You promised," was all Henry said. Regina had to admit she got a little enjoyment watching Emma manage a few spoonsful of the stuff to keep her word. But then she ran off gagging to the bathroom. Regina had the maître d' take it away.

"She has to finish," Henry protested.

"I think that's enough of this," Regina told him. "The fermented herring was very strong; she'll never try anything else new." Henry shrugged. Obviously he didn't take Emma's apology as sincere until she was consistent. When Emma came back she was glad to see all the bowls gone.

"Oh God, I can still smell it," Emma moaned. "I might be sick for days now."

"You'll be fine," Regina told her. "I'm sure the next course will wash the taste out of your mouth." Emma shook her head in disagreement as three square looking plates were brought over. Once they were set down she didn't know what to do.

"What is this?" Emma asked horrified. The Maître d' smiled and pointed to each item.

"We have the salted duck eggs, I thought you would prefer the balut, the boiled fertilized duck egg, but Mr. Mills said that the salted duck egg would be much better." Emma looked sick.

"Good call Henry," She muttered. "And the rest?"

"Oh well there's also hákarl which are strips of dried decomposed shark, this is grub from Australia…"

"Grub as in bugs," Emma said. He nodded.

"Moth Larvae, next we have the classic Salmon Roe, next to that Cod Caviar young Mr. Mills would only have the most expensive for his second mother. To be eaten with the mother of pearl spoons madam. And lastly my favorite raw milt."

"Raw milt?" Emma asked weary.

"Oui Madam normally we serve it from the Cod but again only the best for his mother, so we broke out the Sturgeon Milt."

"What exactly is it?" Emma asked.

"Sperm Ms. Swan," Regina told her. The look on Emma's face was everything she dreamed it would be since the Maître d' was dancing around the word. "Eat up Ms. Swan something tells me this isn't the last course."

"Nope, we still have three more courses before dessert."

"Three?" Emma asked looking sick. Henry nodded.

"Mom and I really like to eat didn't you realize?" Henry asked innocently.

"Aren't there like sauces, don't you have soy sauce with caviar?" Emma asked looking around.

"No, we wouldn't want to dilute the taste of anything," Regina said holding up a piece of larvae. They had lived in villages with enough indigenous people as a cultural lesson that Moth larvae was nothing. Regina made a point of eating it while Emma was watching her. "Hmm…tasted better than I was expecting."

"Oh so you don't regularly feed my son larvae," Emma said looking down at her plate.

"No, we like grasshoppers or locusts really," Regina told her seriously. Eat up Ms. Swan, they'll be bringing out the next dishes. They're quite efficient here and you've already sent the soup back unfinished." Emma looked at Regina shocked, but Regina pretended not to see. Regina finished her roe and caviar last as it was the best tasting thing on a simple cracker. She however was glad her plate was absent of shark, she had tried it before. It had gone over better with her stomach when it was fresh.

"Why didn't you have decomposing shark," Emma asked looking rather sick as their plates were cleared. Henry seemed to be enjoying his meal immensely.

"Oh I had that last time and it rather didn't agree with us," Henry told her.

"I don't think it agrees with me either but that could also be the half of a larvae or the milt. And why was your milt brown?"

"Oh we like ours fried," Regina told her. "But Henry was quite right to order yours Raw first, you want the purest taste to start.

"Right," Emma said. "Are the other courses normal Henry?" Henry smiled.

"Very normal of course, I went the sea food route all the way today, the maître d' said everything was extremely fresh and so far, I have to agree," Henry told them.

"Good choice, did they have oysters?" Regina asked. Henry nodded.

"Yep grilled." Regina grinned.

"Oh one of my favorites." Henry nodded. Emma looked sick though.

"Relax Ms. Swan, I do believe that from here the courses get much better for you truly," Regina told her. Henry kept his smile up of course. Of course his mother thought by now he'd gone in for the typical cooked stuff except for the oysters, but he had not. The next few courses he had never tried before though since there had not been any trips to Asia. However, the restaurant had obviously employed a master chef who knew his seafood well.

"Oh God I hope so," She said as they brought over a one bowl and she was rather weary of its contents. As soon as it was on the table in the middle along with some sauces she knew she had been right to be weary. There were several live octopuses in the bowl.

"Oh you're lucky, there's one large giant octopus on the menu," Regina told her. "And Henry be careful. You chew extra long." Henry nodded. He got his octopus cut up into small pieces.

"Now for the adult's rite of passage that you eat a whole one first." Regina nearly glared at Henry, she was being punished on this one, she would have preferred to go straight to the cut version.

"All right, since I am hungry." Emma watched as the waiter wrapped an octopus around the chopsticks and dipped them in the green chili and garlic sauce with a little sesame oil before she ate it. It took her a long time to chew it and not choke on it as it stuck to her mouth.

"Oh yeah you be very careful Henry," Regina told him as she made sure he was chewing.

"No, no I can't," Emma said.

"You promised," Henry told her. "I didn't take you to be a scared little girl over a little food."

"Henry it's a live," Emma told him.

"Henry back off, sir please cut Ms. Swan's up and leave off the head. She'll be sick as it is." Henry pouted but backed off. Emma was grateful not to eat the entire thing, but even stomaching the tentacles was hard.

"Korean delicacy, very nice with the chilies and garlic, I think," Regina told Henry. "What about you?" He shrugged.

"I much preferred it with just the soy sauce, what did you think Emma?" Henry asked.

"Definitely don't want to try that again," Emma told him. "I think I feel them still moving in my stomach. More bowls were brought out and Emma thought for sure something was a live again.

"Don't worry its squid this time and it's not alive," The maître d' told her. Emma didn't know if she felt better. "It's all over rice. If you pour the soy sauce over it, it'll dance."

"Oh cool," Henry said. He did the pouring which rather unnerved Emma more.

"Henry," Regina said. She looked at the maître d'. "Please have squid cooked, I think we've played with active sucking tentacles enough today, don't you young man?" Regina raised an eyebrow at him, but he nodded sadly. The maître d' nodded. "And please add some of that excellent caviar you had earlier onto mine." He grinned and nodded.

"But of course madam."

"Ooh I think I'll try that too," Henry told him. The maître d' turned to Emma.

"Do not worry madam we'll add it to yours as well."

"Oh no, no I couldn't just leave my bowl in the kitchen," Emma told him but he was already off with the bowls.

"Relax Ms. Swan cooked squid is vastly different from the raw variety." Emma nodded. She was pleasantly surprised at how much she liked the calamari and the Roe and Caviar didn't taste so bad anymore. Next she was rather surprised were boiled lobsters She was just so grateful to see food come out dead and cooked. Just tiny pieces she could swallow quickly.

"Is this your first time eating lobster?" Regina asked. Emma nodded. "Don't be shy to say it's Henry's too."

"Oh is this what it is, and yes, it is." Regina shook her head.

"No, take it back, we want the whole thing, she's doing this right and so is Henry." They took it back and Emma frowned. "You'll thank me later Ms. Swan." Emma wasn't so sure though yet as eventually she had a whole tray of lobster in front of her.

"At least we get to share a first together," Emma told him with a nervous grin.

"We've been sharing firsts all through dinner," Henry informed her. "Well most of it." Emma couldn't help but genuinely smile as she felt better at having eaten the horrifying things from earlier.

"All right you two pay attention," Regina told them. "We start with the legs since these are on the larger side, if you have smaller lobsters than it might not be worth it." They followed her lead in pulling off a leg and sucking meat out of them.

"What next?" Henry asked playing with his lobster a little.

"Claws, but you have to separate it from the knuckle first." Emma pulled too hard and juice flew into Regina's face and on her jacket. "Ms. Swan really?"

"I'm sorry Regina it was an accident," Emma told her but she was chuckling a little. "But you need to get a little dirty." Henry laughed too and flung some lobster juice at Regina as well.

"I say the nerve of some people," A woman commented turning her nose up at them. Regina looked highly embarrassed.

"Ms. Swan food flinging is for at home not out in public," Regina told her tightly before she turned to Henry. "And you behave yourself, it's not gentleman like behavior in public." Regina stomped off to the restroom to get cleaned up and she had actually been starting to have a good time and now she was a mess. She sighed of course Henry had flung butter as well. But she would see Ms. Swan pay for ruining her new suit. She headed back out and saw that Henry looked distressed at something Emma had stopped saying as she approached.

"I'm sorry Mom," Henry told her. She nodded.

"Thank you for apologizing, you are forgiven." He nodded happily and she rubbed his head lovingly. She turned to Emma. "You are not."

"I'm sorry I didn't think you'd react so badly," Emma muttered. Regina glared at her, Emma easily gave insincere apologies. She had tried not to be that way particularly with Henry or mainly with Henry because her mother had always been so insincere with her. She hoped Emma wasn't like that with Henry at all.

"Mom, how do I get the meat out of the claw." Regina returned to her tutorial. The claw meat was perfect in everyone's opinion with the butter and then it was time for the tail. Henry was lucky enough to get some extra out of the flippers which tasted a bit sweeter. Regina and Emma just enjoyed the tail though Emma had some lobster roe as well. She shared with them or so she said. Regina saw she had given most of it to her and Henry.

"Next up grilled oysters," the waiter said as they were laughing and enjoying themselves.

"Oh no, no we're having a nice night, I want west coast unshucked oysters for flavor."

"What no, grilled oysters were nice, they were perfect, it was cooked," Emma cried. Regina didn't say a word as a bowl with oysters on ice was brought out and they were given horse radish sauce and lemon.

"Oh yum, I can't wait," Henry said.

"No, I think you've eaten enough weird stuff tonight this can't be healthy in one sitting," Emma said. "The courses were finally getting normal Regina."

"Oh, but Ms. Swan aside from the raw live Octopus which is said to give you strength, better than any iron pills. Oysters are healthy, and they are considered the healthiest in their raw form. It is loaded with vitamin C and B 12 which you know are very important for not getting sick. It also has zinc, selenium, and iron." As Regina spoke she had shucked her first Oyster properly and give it to Henry. They'd had Oysters other way but given they led a life on or near the sea often, they loved a good raw oyster. Henry waited as Regina shucked a second for Emma.

"I don't want one."

"You promised," Henry and Regina said at the same time with an identical smile in Emma's opinion. She hated being a woman of her word sometimes, it seemed they'd figured her out in two seconds and were using it to torture her.

"Fine." She started to pick hers up but Regina hit her hand away.

"Wait for me, be polite now." Emma rubbed her hand and glared at Regina who was no longer paying attention, but shucking her own oyster expertly.

"What are the sauces?" Emma asked. "Why aren't their more, what do I do with the fork?"

"The cocktail fork is for you to gently put on horse radish sauce only a little though and check that your Oyster is probably shucked. You should be able to move it like so." Regina gently scooted her oyster. "But be careful of the juices, it's really important not to spill it out or you'll ruin your oyster. So hold it level. Most restaurant give them to you already shucked and people like to put lemon on them all. Don't do that, depending on how fast you eat, you'll cook your oyster and ruin them by the end. You only need a bit of lemon too. But first one is always normal so you really know how these taste." With those final words Henry and Regina prepared to eat.

"Bottoms up Emma," Henry chuckled before eating his own. Regina was already finished and shucking another. Emma thought she would gag, but then it didn't taste so bad.

"This time you can add only lemon or horse radish or both," Regina told her. Regina and Henry only put a little but Henry like a lemonier taste with his and put less horse radish than Regina though Emma didn't think that was possible. They each enjoyed about four before it was taken away and dessert was brought over.

"Flan with century eggs," the maître d' announced.

"No thank you, I'm just going to have tea and a tea egg, I'm rather full." Henry dug into his flan without a second thought

"Yeah, I'll have what she's having," Emma said thinking it was better than the gross stuff Henry was eating.

"I'll organize that right away ma'am, but you promised I'm afraid," He said leaving her flan as Emma groaned and Regina hid a chuckle. Soon the maître d' returned pouring everyone a spot of tea and Henry thanked him for his tea egg as he moved on and Emma struggled.

"Oh for god's sake Ms. Swan." Regina picked off the century egg pieces and gave them to Henry who ate them without a thought.

"You're missing out these are very good today," Henry told her as he finished cracking his tea egg.

"No, I leave that experience to you." Emma ate her flan and thought the tea eggs looked pretty with their marbling.

"Now we can eat with our hands?" Emma asked seeing that Regina and Henry ignored the egg spoons.

"You just noticed, all bets are off after lobster," Regina pointed out. Emma couldn't argue with that.

"Will you come home with us for after dinner tea and to say goodnight?" Henry asked Emma. Regina could just hear the hope in his voice. She knew he wanted Emma to maybe tuck him in tonight or at least be near.

"We're having after dinner tea," Emma pointed out. Henry didn't point out what he really meant and simply nodded. Soon their dishes were cleared and the check was brought over. Regina helped Henry calculate the price and add fifteen percent to tip. It was less expected that you tip in Europe, but since they were in a high class restaurant and they were regulars they included it. They left and walked around for a bit letting Emma point things out but she was paying too close attention to her phone again. She was dragging behind them just a bit the entire time. Eventually Henry got cranky though and was not happy with Emma. The last few blocks he had mocked her or ignored her.

"I think we should call it a night, Ms. Swan," Regina told her as she lifted Henry easily enough. He didn't even fight her as he put his head down on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her. Emma nodded. She was eager to get out of the shoes.

"So he's not allowed to stay with me?" Emma asked her.

"We'll discuss all this tomorrow Ms. Swan."

"I well actually I have to go into work tomorrow, but maybe we can do dinner, just the two of us to finally hash things out. I don't want Henry to hear us arguing. He's already threatened to leave me and I don't want him to think that because we're disagreeing that I'm just going to snatch him."

"Ms. Swan to pretend you won't try makes me think you think I'm a fool. I pick the place tomorrow; you just be ready." Regina walked away.

"Wait where do you live!" Emma yelled after her. Regina didn't look back as she disappeared around the corner. She wasn't surprised when Graham showed up in a black car. She got in with Henry and they went home for the night. Graham had found a stylish apartment with lots of room to her delight. She took Henry into his bedroom and got him changed into his pajamas before tucking him in.

"Goodnight my little prince." She kissed his forehead before quietly leaving out. She knew that tomorrow was going to be a hard day.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: So please don't take this story too seriously in that it will have perfect grammar every time. Originally this didn't get much interest, but recently someone asked me to keep posting for it. So I think it's fair to note that I wrote this for my wife, and it just became a sort of endless story with no concrete plot. Even so I hope you just have fun getting lost with me in the story. I will try to reread chapters to catch mistakes or keeps thing consistent, but it's entirely possible I slipped up somewhere. So again please enjoy my not so perfect ramblings.

* * *

Chapter Four

Regina woke up around six in the morning. She lay in bed a minute remembering that she was in Paris and not at home. Groggily she gently moved Henry over when she realized he had joined her in bed and was cuddling with her and shuffled off to the bathroom. Graham was of course up and dressed for a morning run.

"Fuck you Graham," Regina muttered. "Today for Henry." She shuffled back into her room and closed the door. She crawled back into bed and kissed Henry's forehead before snuggling back up to him and dropping off to sleep. Regina had zero regrets about ditching her morning work out today, this was a three-day trip and despite Emma she was going to enjoy it. And part of that included a little sleeping in before she combated what could prove to be a difficult day. An hour later Regina was awoken by a loud shout and loud fighting as Henry played Space Paranoids.

"Uh seriously Henry it's seven in the morning," Regina said coming out groggily. Henry had already spilled milk and cereal all over the counter. "Henry why didn't you clean up after yourself?" Henry didn't answer as he just continued his game, a bowl where he had spilled the rest of his cereal milk clattered on the floor as he jumped again in the excitement of his game. Regina took five deep breaths and count to ten after trying to get his attention several times.

"Henry Daniel Mills!" Regina yelled as she turned off the television.

"Hey you killed me," Henry cried.

"Too bad young man, you need to pick up that bowl and clean up that milk. And when you're done with the floor, you can start on the counter you left a mess on. Now I don't want any lip, you know that kind of behavior doesn't fly."

"Emma doesn't follow the rules, so I don't see why I have too," Henry pouted as he crossed his arms. Regina counted silently inside her head to control her anger at Emma and remember to be patient with her son. He was a child and had been acting up a bit since after dinner to get Emma's attention and now he needed her attention.

"Yes, but Emma is an adult and she's made her choice to live that way as an adult. And that's very irresponsible of her," Regina told him bending down so she was more eye level with him. "But, you're a child and more importantly I'm your mother. So that means I've given us a set of rules to live by so you can stay clean. And if you stay clean you don't get sick. Or slip on the floor in milk and injure yourself."

"Stupid family time rules don't keep from being sick," Henry shot back.

"No, not physically sick, but it does keep you from being mentally sick." Henry looked at her confused. "Sometimes we get so sad that we get depressed. We stop doing things that we love or shut ourselves away from the people that we love. And sometimes we even take our own life and leave the people that we love behind."

"Just because you're sad?" Henry asked. Regina nodded.

"Yes, it's not a nice feeling I know when someone makes you sad, and even worse if you get very, very sad. So that's why I have our family time rules so you don't get sad and I don't get sad. We can always find a way to be happy together, because we're the most important thing in each other's lives."

"Well I'm depressed, I can't clean up." He kept his arms crossed. Regina nodded.

"I know honey," Regina sighed. "But you know what really helps during depression is to do things, like cleaning up." Henry frowned.

"No, rules are stupid and if Emma can work during family time than I'm not going to clean up!" He stood up and ran into his room and slammed the door. Regina sighed as she closed her eyes for a moment. The spot between her rock and a hard place was just getting tighter. She cleaned up the milk there would be no fighting with Henry about this, she would set him some other task to make up for her cleaning up his mess. In the meantime, she had to figure out this thing with Emma. On one hand Henry had formed an attachment to her based on his own fantasies. On another hand the reality was probably quite different. Emma seemed to only want him because he was her son, but had no game plan for what were to happen if she actually got him. She had no structure to give Henry who was in need of it to keep him secure and confident in the world. It had taken Regina until Henry started school to realize what infancy was for, it was for making plans. When all they required was a steady feeding schedule it gave you time to think about teaching them about life. Henry had always been a bit on the not the easy child side at first as he got use to her. Eventually she was traveling a lot and he saw less of her for a while and he had become unmanageable by the time he was four. But then she turned it all around, he went with her everywhere almost, she stayed off her phone whenever possible and in particular at dinner or events. They had both changed for the better, but now there was Emma.

"Ugh," Regina grumbled throwing away a banana peel. She always thought they got decidedly sticky after you had eaten your banana. Once she was done, she made herself a pot of coffee as she thought about Emma. Regina didn't know what to think except she wasn't what she was expecting at all. It was clear she was smart and beautiful, but smart and beautiful did not a mother make. Regina had, had to learn and Emma was impulsive enough to think she could do it on the fly, that she could just go on as things were before. And what the entailed meant not really giving Henry her full attention just as she probably didn't give adults her full attention unless directly confronted. Emma was a girl use to being on her own quite literally. Surprisingly she wasn't quite as bitchy as her mother, that was a plus in her favor, but rather unfavorable if they suddenly showed up when she was near or saw a picture of her. But it also wasn't surprising Emma hadn't been welcomed home by her either. She had always called her father's experiments an embarrassment to high society or the world. And that she was glad he had other business ventures to talk about to people. Regina hadn't realized at the time the depth of his experiments or that he'd used his own beloved Mary Margaret as a guinea pig. That was rather surprising in itself considering his favorite words to her were, the world revolves around you, it's your job to let everyone know it.

"There I go thinking about myself again, but then if I go to jail that's also not good for him," Regina muttered as she poured coffee in her cup before taking out the yoghurt container and a bag of granola. As an afterthought she grabbed some blue berries as well, as her phone rang from the bedroom. She paused in making her breakfast and went into her bedroom and answered the phone. It was from an unknown number.

"Hello?" Regina answered. "Who's calling?"

"Thank God, I've been texting you for over an hour," Emma said on the other line. Regina rolled her eyes and returned to the kitchen with her phone in hand.

"I was asleep," Regina told her as if that were obvious, it was pretty early in the morning.

"Whatever," Emma said through the noise of shuffling papers and folders and the opening of drawers. She was obviously looking for something in the mess she probably called a desk.

"Ms. Swan, why are you calling?" Regina asked when she didn't go on.

"Oh, right, I thought you were going to tell him I had to work, he called me in the middle of an interrogation, and then yelled at me for making plans without him. He was upset that I didn't even think to bring him to work with me or that I didn't say so you could change the tickets for the circus. But I hate circuses and so yeah could you like talk to him, he's being unreasonable."

"Ms. Swan…."

"No, we're not talking to her today," Henry yelled from his room.

"Ms. Swan, I am not your go between," Regina told her. She hung up her phone and returned to making her breakfast when she heard something fall in Henry's room. She sighed and hurried in. She found him on the floor in a mess of clothes and blanket with a chair on top of him.

"I hurt myself," Henry said sadly.

"Oh Henry what were you doing?" Regina asked him as she pulled the chair off of him.

"Breaking the rules," He grunted. Regina sighed and shook her head at him as she untangled his feet. She lifted him up by his shoulders and set him on his feet. She sat back on his bed.

"Henry this can't go on just because she has to work," Regina told him. "I know it's disappointing, but sometimes things don't go our way. What have I always told you?" Henry frowned.

"That even though you can make a lot of time for me, the world doesn't revolve around me," He grumbled.

"Exactly, I spend a lot of time as a criminal which has enabled me to make my own rules in my own legitimate ventures Henry. My schedule has been so flexible that I can keep you safe and stay with you. But Emma she is not her own boss and police work is rarely forgiving towards the family. Yes, she could be better and I'll have a talk with her about that, but you can't expect to go to work with her, nor can I walk into an Interpol office. She might figure out I'm reluctant to do so and hold you there away from me."

"I'd run away," Henry told her. "She can't take you away from me." He hugged her one armed and held his other arm weird hoping she wouldn't notice.

"Henry why are you holding your arm weird?" Regina asked him. He grinned sheepishly.

"It doesn't hurt really," Henry said. Regina looked at his arm, it was swelling by the second.

"Henry Daniel Mills." She hurried out and got some ice for his arm before she picked his clothes up off the floor and found a clean t-shirt and jeans. She got him dressed as she ranted in Spanish about telling her whenever he hurt himself. She got dressed herself rather casually before they left for the hospital. They were seen fairly slow in Regina's opinion and an x-ray was taken. They got to sit in a room afterwards because Regina had to have words with the radiologist who managed to manipulate Henry's arm roughly to the point of him crying.

"I think he put a bruise there," Henry sniffed. Regina rubbed his back and kissed the bruise.

"What do you say we go home, I'll make us some lamb stew for dinner tonight and coconut pudding. And in the meantime we'll play space paranoids and eat a delicious fruit salad." Henry made a face.

"I'd rather have French fries." Regina chuckled and kissed his head.

"Yeah we can have French fries if you eat some vegetables for me, obviously you need more vitamins so you can have strong bones." Henry nodded.

"I'm sorry I wasn't nice this morning." Regina rubbed his back.

"It's okay, sometimes we just need to be upset and get it all out before we can go on with our day." Henry nodded. "Now I'm thinking tomorrow we leave go home, home. I think you need to go back to your life for a little while. Including attending school with the others and not just your home study." Henry nodded.

"Will we see Emma again?" Henry asked. Regina was about to answer that it depended on a few things she needed to work out with Emma first as an adult when the door burst open.

"Get away from him," Emma yelled at Regina. Regina looked at her taken aback but didn't move.

"Ms. Swan what is your problem?" Regina asked her.

"You, broke his arm, I had my suspicions, but somehow I gave you the benefit of the doubt but then I got a call that you'd come in for a broken arm."

"Are you saying that you illegally stalked me?" Regina asked her.

"No, I just put out a list to every hospital to notify me when a Henry Mills entered the hospital just in case something like this happened." Regina frowned.

"Ms. Swan are you seriously accusing me of physically harming Henry?" Regina asked her hands on her hips.

"He's here with a broken arm," Emma told her. "And the way you talk to him sometimes, it's like you want to do more, but don't because I'm around." Regina sighed.

"Reminding myself to not talk down to my son or to have patience because he has his own point of view is not a crime, it's a good parenting technique."

"I don't believe you, so Henry will be coming with me until you've been fully investigated."

"NO!" Henry yelled. They both turned towards him. "I just fell because of you; you're not taking my mom to jail."

"Me, I wasn't even there, Henry, I know you like her but when she hurts you that's not okay," Emma told him.

"No, I was angry at you and I messed up my room and was jumping on my bed. My arm hit the ceiling fan and I got tangled in my bedsheets and fell off the bed."

"You mean Regina came in and pushed you off the bed."

"No, mom was on the phone with you," Henry told her. Regina didn't even correct him that it'd been a matter of seconds after hanging up since Emma would simply run with that.

"I didn't hear any scream over the phone," Emma told him.

"I didn't scream," Henry told her. "I was surprised." In that moment the doctor walked in smiling.

"Ms. Mills, Henry?" They nodded as Emma backed up to hear what the doctor said.

"How bad is it?" Emma asked him as he shook Regina's hand and Henry's good one. He shook Emma's hand next. "I'm his mother." He looked confused for a moment before grinning. "Forgive my English, Mrs. Mills." Regina's eyes went wide, the last person she could imagine as her wife at this moment was Emma. Emma's eyes went similarly wide at the thought of being married to Regina.

"No, no, no," They said at the same time. "We're not married." The doctor looked more confused but just went and pulled up Henry's radiograph.

"He has a hairline fracture, very lucky, very common. You be surprised," He said.

"Doctor was this caused by abuse?" Emma asked. She held up her Interpol badge. He glanced at it and back it at the Radiograph.

"Little boys love jumping on beds, and I suspect he jumped off not just on," He told her in French seriously. "He was taken away and they were asked separately what happened. Both stories match up more or less. It was not rehearsed." Regina didn't even comment that her French was better than she let on. Emma frowned but nodded.

"Do I get a cast?" Henry asked. The doctor nodded.

"Come, we pick out a color and let moms talk." Henry nodded and Regina helped him down and watched him go.

"Regina…" Emma started.

"You have some nerve," Regina told her upset. "You're like an impulsive child, you don't think!" Emma took a step back not prepared again for Regina yelling at her. "I'm going to give you some sort of lee way because it's Henry and it's scary when your child ends up in the hospital, but do not ever accuse me of something like that again without real proof. Now get out and leave us alone." Emma was about to speak when Henry and the doctor came in. He had chosen a green cast to start. A nurse followed in with stuff for his cast. Emma didn't leave though, she tried to hug Henry but he pushed her away. Emma realized for the first time that by being at odds with Regina, she was hurting herself. She had to turn it around make Regina look bad and her look good.

"I can be as gentle as possible," The doctor told Henry with a smile. He was a trooper through most of it, but then Emma realized he'd already been given pain meds. Once they were done and Regina signed some forms, they left. Emma followed them to the pharmacy and back to their French apartment.

"Of course," Emma muttered seeing the neighborhood. She couldn't go into the garage, but she could get buzzed in. She gave them a few minutes to get upstairs as she had a friend look up which apartment they had leased for her stay, but it wasn't listed. She managed to slip in with a neighbor and look up their apartment by mailbox, which was unmarked. She went up to the third floor and knocked on the door. Regina opened it and wasn't surprised to see Emma at the door. She had noticed her trailing them, but she had nothing to hide in this instance. Graham had also saw her park across the street from his place on the roof.

"He doesn't want to see you, Ms. Swan, besides he's sleeping off his medications now."

"Can I just see him please?" Emma asked she was feeling like an utter fool, she had jumped the gun assuming Regina had hurt him when that had not been the case. She was so desperate to find one thing wrong with Regina. Not only because she didn't trust people, but because it would get her Henry back. But it had done nothing to endear her to Henry and she had to blame herself for that, but she had a new game plan now.

"Five minutes, the door stays open, and you do not wake him," Regina said taking pity on her. She wasn't in the habit of taking pity on people, but she understood this was Henry they were talking about. Emma nodded. Regina took a step back and allowed her in. She looked around of course, but the place was clearly a rented out apartment for vacationers. Regina looked in on Henry first and saw he was sleeping. She let Emma in and motioned for her to stay quiet. She watched her for only a minute as she sat on the edge of Henry's bed. She noticed it was a look of longing. But Regina saw what she had always known that Emma had in some small part of her brain always hoped he'd survived all those years ago. Regina's phone rang and she went back into the kitchen where she was cutting up ingredients for her stew.

"Regina Mills speaking," Regina answered. She sighed as it was her mother. "Hi mom."

"Regina darling, where are you dear?" She asked. "I came to visit and found you weren't home."

"Mother stop rifling through my jewelry," Regina told her as she heard her mother gasp over some particular thing she had.

"But it's so beautiful on me, dear," Cora told her.

"Mother, put it down, and just tell me how much money you need this time?"

"Oh, you know it's just that the ladies invited me to hang with the who is who of English Society and I didn't have enough to keep up with them. So I told them, I'd have to come a day late as I had to visit you and young Henry."

"How much money mother?" Regina asked her again without feeling.

"Oh about twenty million dear you know keep up all appearances and all." Regina sighed and was silent for a moment.

"Fine mother I'll take care of it, just get out of my home now." Regina hung up and immediately called her security team to escort her mother out of her home. Most people wouldn't dare enter her home, so security was lack when she wasn't home, but unfortunately that meant her mother walked in and took Jewelry from her or whatever else she thought she could get off the island with and sell. She heard a security report before she hung up promising to call back later. She was just finished transferring money to her mother when she noticed Emma coming out of Henry's room and shutting the door quietly. Regina glanced at the clock. Emma was over her five minutes, but Regina didn't say anything as she returned to cooking.

"Everything okay?" Emma asked. She had noticed that Henry's bag was packed and not even laying open on the floor, which meant they were preparing to leave earlier than they said. She was going to lose her son and not hear anything for months before she had a chance to turn things around. Regina nodded wishing she would head out of the door. She had to cook and handle a fuck up and assess their risk.

"Don't you have to get back to work?" Regina asked out loud.

"If you wanna talk about it, I can make you feel better about your mother in a heartbeat," Emma told her. Regina looked up at her and made a face. Emma was trying to be nice, that was normally a sign someone wanted something especially when they were at odds with you.

"Ms. Swan, an hour ago, you were accusing me of child abuse, and now you're trying to be my friend, so say what it is you want or leave," Regina told her as Henry quietly stood at his door watching them. Emma sighed and her shoulders slumped.

"I don't know what I'm doing." Regina scoffed and Emma's mouth set in a thin line for a second as she looked at the floor. "I deserve that I suppose." Regina nodded. "I've been putting Henry at arm's length because I keep waiting for him to hurt me. But I'm old enough now to know that I do that because I don't wanna be hurt. No one in my life has really stuck around except one person, and she doesn't even want kids. To gain Henry I might have to lose her and that's hard. But I need to have a relationship with him so please just tell me what to do to make it right with him."

"Why should I help you, you only want to take him away from me," Regina pointed out.

"Because you're right I'm impulsive, I want him even with all the things I'm unsure about even though I have issues to work out within myself and personal life. I just saw a chance and I grabbed it. I was wrong to accuse you without all the facts. Forgive me, it's hard for me to compete with Smart and Beautiful. Everything that kid says ends with Mom can do it better. Given my life right now, best case scenario is that we all work this out together as a family." Henry made eye contact with Regina and nodded. She kept her face neutral, she had hoped he'd stay mad at her, but that was not the case.

"You can come back for dinner at seven, I think Henry would really like that, but know this Ms. Swan it's got to be on our terms now. You imposing yours led to a very rough morning of breaking the rules because you thought ours were stupid. But like I told you last night our rules they work for us, they were made through trial and error."

"I'm really sorry your rules aren't stupid," Emma told her with a frown. Did Regina's rules really make that much difference in Henry's life?

"No, they aren't, so with that said try to respect ours that involve us maximizing our family time. I get that you never had a family and I pity you for having no one in your life to show you what family means, but Henry knows and if you let him he'll show you. And if you don't, you'll destroy his, not because I'll go anywhere, but because he'll stop believing and I never want to see him stop believing." Emma looked down. She had started off a little bit insincere, but the last bit about what Regina had said had rang true. Lily didn't know what family was like either, she came in and out of Emma's life constantly like a hurricane. She also hadn't expected Regina to relent and be so nice. She had woken Henry up a little bit as she apologized and then left out in the hopes he would hear her be sincere and Regina be an asshole.

"I will be better, I promise," Emma told her. Regina nodded.

"Good, then we'll see you at seven, I have work to do and finish making dinner for him before he wakes up."

"I can stay and care for him if he wakes, so you can work." Regina shook her head, she was not budging, since every minute counted.

"No, besides I have to have a talk with him about you first and what he wants, while I do believe for once you're being sincere, I respect my son enough to hear him out about how he's feeling about you. I also need to have a conversation about constructive ways to handle his frustrations against you." Emma nodded. She needed to leave, but for the millionth time she wondered what Regina really did for a living at Evil Regal Corporation. She left and Regina locked the door. Once Graham came down and swept the apartment for listening devices she handled her business while she made dinner. Graham played space paranoids with Henry. Eventually she joined them.

"They're burning cargo ship number five, thankfully the deliveries were made, but we're going to be fishing seventy thousand bottles of stolen beer and cola off the ocean floor. His brilliant idea was to drop the containers in the ocean against our conservation code. The whaler will pick them up five miles away, they had to burn it, close to a coast and are already attracting the wrong people. They will most likely steal another boat or make the swim. Either way they must scatter until it's clear there's no connection to them or us." Graham nodded.

"I told him not to steal anything in the cargo ships ever. I told him to leave the stealing to the Jolly Roger." Regina nodded.

"Manning has screwed up way too many times, Henry and I will be fine here, but I'd like you to go oversee the cleanup, make sure it was done right."

"I don't want to leave you unguarded," Graham said.

"Then send for Red, she'll guard us just as well, she was with Maleficent last I heard she was chasing after that crazy bitch who fancied herself to be Cruella Deville, she was a nurse or something somewhere, I don't know, she didn't really say. Just made me promise not to call her back until the task was complete." Graham nodded. "But Red is at our disposal if we need her to keep an eye out, Maleficent can handle herself in the meantime." Graham nodded.

"I'll make the call and depart immediately." Regina nodded. Graham was leaving just as Emma was arriving.

"Oh you aren't staying?" Emma asked seeing his bags, she desperately hoped Regina hadn't tried to leave or already left and she was catching the tail in. She hadn't even realized that Graham was also staying with them, she had thought he'd only been visiting in Florida or something. But obviously he was more than that when she put together Regina's job and Graham's training. Regina wasn't just some low level player.

"Yeah unfortunately," Graham told her excuse me. He left and Emma went in where Regina was setting the dining room table. Henry was helping set the table by setting the silverware and already in his space paranoid pajamas on which the sleeve on his one arm had been cut and resewn to make room for his cast.

"Henry, how are you feeling?" Emma asked immediately. Henry didn't answer her as he continued his work.

"Ms. Swan, Henry and I have talked and…" Regina started.

"Really you're going to go back on your word?" Emma asked upset.

"No, shut up and listen for once," Regina told her. "Now, we talked and Henry has agreed you can still stay for dinner tonight and he'll forgive you if you make a special effort and most importantly he would like an apology for your behavior as well." Emma let her body physically relax.

"Henry, I'm sorry I pushed you away, I've never really let people get close to me and it was always supposed to be different with you, but in some ways I'm meeting a stranger and it's hard for me to express myself like normal families do. Can you accept my apology and have mercy on me with the understanding that I never had a mother to show me the way?" Henry pretended to think about before he hugged her.

"I forgive you because that's what we do in this family, we accept each other's apologies." Emma smiled and nodded. Her life was really going to be so much better with Henry in it. Regina smiled at Henry before she placed a bowl of French fries, and a larger bowl of fruit on the table. Followed by the pot of lamb stew that was cooked to perfection in her opinion. "Come on Emma, let's go wash our hands, and you can take your jacket off. Regina washed her own hands before grabbing a pitcher of a juice she'd made out of kale and acai berries. She grabbed a bottle of water for Emma though, she didn't think, she would drink it.

"What's that?" Emma asked pointing to the juice as she poured it in Henry's cup and then her own.

"Kale and Acai berry juice, don't tell me you're willing?" Regina asked jokingly.

"I think I can handle it, you did feed me bugs." Henry and Regina chuckled before she gave her some. Regina put a nice portion of stew in everyone's bowl as Henry grabbed some French fries, he had thought Regina had completely forgotten about her promise to let him have some that day.

"Henry we agreed, you'd eat some fruit too," Regina reminded. He grinned and served him some fruit.

"Fruit, Ms. Swan?" Regina asked her taking the spoon from Henry.

"Sure," Emma said wishing she could just take the fries because she was weary of the stew. Regina served her a big helping to match Henry's and took an equal portion. "Oh that's too much."

"We lead by example, after that, eat at your own discretion," Regina told her simply. "Leading by example in this case is to eat what you are given, all of it. Henry has to have a good amount, so we'll also benefit from a good amount." Emma nodded, she just had to play along.

"What's in the stew?" Emma asked her suspiciously.

"Oh Lamb, root vegetables like celeriac, carrots, red potatoes, onions, garlic, turnips, cassava, and lastly Jicama. I was surprised Graham managed to get a few of those here, but when Henry is ill I like to make stew because I can stew a bunch of vegetables he won't eat otherwise or are hard to juice. He really loves it and when it's been cooking several hours, it is absolute perfection." Regina dipped her bread in her Stew as she started eating. Henry had already gotten started. Emma tasted her stew and was really surprised at how good it was, the vegetables practically melted in her mouth and tasted like the lamb because they had been sitting for so long.

"It's really good Regina," Emma told her. "I think I will have a second go." Regina nodded and served her. Henry limited himself to one and ate the rest of his French fries.

"Can I go back to playing space paranoids again?" Henry asked. Regina nodded.

"Another thirty minutes and then you can pleasure read, I let you play all day." Henry nodded and ran off from the table.

"What no clearing his plate to the dishwasher?" Emma asked her seriously.

"He's excused for today," Regina told her seriously as she ate some more fruit. "He gets his favorite food, plays his favorite game, pleasure reads his favorite book or current reading book if I think he's had enough television. And wears his favorite space paranoids pajamas." Regina's phone rang.

"Excuse me, that one I have to take." Regina knew the emergency ring when she heard it. She picked up her phone and Bluetooth and went into the bedroom. She wished she hadn't picked up the phone though. It was Graham, he had to travel to off the coast of Africa but before he got there his spy already told him that they were fucked. The boat hadn't burned all the way and they now had a map to their last known coordinates. Regina sighed.

"Call everyone back to base under charter twenty-two," Regina told him.

"What about you?" Graham asked.

"As soon as Red gets in we'll be fine," Regina told him. "Don't worry she'll be here soon."

"All right I'll do what needs to be done." They hung up and Regina took the battery out of her phone and smashed it all. She hid the remainder and went back out.

"Everything okay with the troops, I heard you needed to pull them back to base."

"You speak Spanish now?" Regina asked her.

"A little bit, I know you're waiting for someone, but Henry told me that some troops were in trouble." Regina nodded.

"They're just moving camp that's all, the area is unsecure," Regina told her. "What else do you speak?" Emma shrugged.

"French and English, I guess," She told her. Regina nodded. Regina realized that she needed Emma to go, so they could go. If she went rushing out Emma would want an address and such. She needed to disappear. Emma however missed or ignored all of Henry's fake yawns she played space paranoids with him. Eventually he was actually falling asleep for real and Regina allowed her to put him to bed.

"Maybe we can go to the circus tomorrow?" Emma suggested while Henry was still awake. He shook his head.

"No, I wanna see the Louvre," Henry told her seriously as someone came into the house.

"The person you're expecting has a key?" Emma asked. Regina shook her head. Emma pulled out her gun from her pant leg. Henry looked worried.

"Regina?" Red called as she appeared near the door dressed in a black skirt, white shirt, and a red hood that obscured her eyes. She also carried a sword and in each hand she had the leash of two wolves she had raised from pups. They were runts of a wolf pack she had saved.

"Put your gun down it's my friend," Regina told her. She pushed Emma's hand down.

"Your friend is an assassin," Emma told her. "She's the Red Assassin."

"Seriously I've just come from doing cosplay, there's an amazing new comic book out of her," Red told them. "Now I came to spend time with my best friend, but I see he's already ready for bed." Henry grinned.

"No, no I'm up." Red let the wolves go and they ran and jumped on Henry licking his face lovingly. Regina gave him a moment before she ordered the well behaved dogs out. They went into the living room and settled down by couch as Red provided food for them. Regina and Emma kissed Henry goodnight before leaving his room. Regina didn't expect him to sleep, he wasn't going to sleep anyway.

"I've never heard of this comic." Red stood up and pulled it out of her bag. She had started the comic herself.

"Three issues in and it's a big hit," Red told her. "You can have my issue number one copy, I'm sure it will be worth millions one day."

"This looks just like you," Emma commented.

"It should, she's the author and model for the artists," Regina told her. Emma looked at the name it said Claire Lukas.

"How did you get in here, you have to be buzzed in and Regina said you didn't have a key," Emma grilled her.

"A neighbor let me up as he was coming in, he thought he'd get some attention. And the door wasn't locked." Red showed her that it was easy enough to get in. Emma let it go.

"Are you going to take your hood off?" Emma asked.

"Yes, as soon as I get ready for bed, I pinned it on so it wouldn't fall off today. Regina I'll let you say goodbye to your friend, while I shower." Red had a very suggestive tone that maybe Regina would come in before her shower was over. Regina hid a grin since Emma seemed to realize what kind of friends she and Red were. The grin did nothing but cement that feeling as Red disappeared into the bathroom.

"What time are we meeting at the Louvre?" Emma asked her.

"Twelve pm sharp," Regina lied. "I get the feeling we're going to be sleeping in." Emma's face went red as she put her jacket on quickly. Soon she was out the door, but not empty handed and she hoped Regina didn't notice what she had taken.

Once she was gone, Regina started packing up as they dumped the food, bleached all the sheets and vacuumed thoroughly. They didn't leave a trace of DNA anywhere or any sign that they had ever been.

* * *

"Please tell me you hacked his phone," Emma said walking in to the computer lab.

"No, this kid had so many safeguards on his phone, I don't even know where to begin. I tried to at least track where the phone has travelled and it fried itself, just self-destructed on me. And by the time I even managed to hack the first line of defense which admittedly led me to believe that I would be in rather quick even set up a fake phone as soon as I cracked it. And then around five this morning the thing seems to glitch and just unlocks."

"So you did do it Neal?" Emma asked confused. Neal shook his head.

"No, the phone was completely wiped as if I just opened it. I tried to get the past info back, but there was absolutely nothing. I think she wiped it from afar, there was something on here, but it's not here now." Emma groaned.

"What about hers, she tried to smash it for some reason, but maybe we can get something off of it." He nodded.

"Did you already lift prints?" She nodded.

"Tried the phone was wiped clean before she smashed it." He nodded and tried to work on the phone. He used Henry's battery.

"This is a high tech burner phone, tracking for Henry's cell just a program, she wiped it clean, never saved the password. Some photos of you and Henry, but nothing pass this trip to France.

"Hit redial, maybe we can get her last call or the phone company." Service was linked to a Paris office. Emma had to wait but when they finally faxed it over.

"Fuck me, ninety percent of these calls are to me, from me, or Henry, but I saw her take other calls.

"Who said she took them on this phone, "Neal pointed out. "You only found one cell phone." Emma nodded.

"I'm sure she only had one phone, because I would bet anything if I didn't have his cell it would be broken too."

"Wait, wait there's a few numbers here that not yours or to Henry's number. It's also a Paris number."

"Well rule that one out, it's the restaurant we went too, I made reservations for dinner tonight," Emma told him. He nodded. He checked two more numbers.

"Okay so this number is disconnected but it's the second to last call she got. Maybe the company tracks their coordinates as well." Emma nodded. She called the companies.

"Well?" Neal asked.

"Regina and Henry's cellphones never left Paris according to the company, and the third number didn't leave Paris either, until it was in Italy and it disappeared. I bet anything that call came from Graham. "

"Okay, so that's his Uncle, from what you told me that's not unusual. We've already kind of over stepped their privacy already," Neal told her.

"I don't care she disappeared with my son!" Emma yelled at him.

"Our son, and technically her son, she has no legal obligation to let you see him. But given what happened last time, I wouldn't be surprised if Henry pops up again, this seems to be her MO, and one thing is for sure he's not in any danger from her." Emma sighed and nodded. Neal had been a professional thief when she first met him, small time. He led her down a bad road, but when she finally got caught he was a lab geek with Interpol and she was still no one.

"Thanks," She muttered before she left again.

* * *

Please Leave A Review


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Court is now in session all hail your Queen of the Underworld," Graham called out. They all stood up as Regina walked in dressed to kill in her opinion and she meant that figuratively and literally. She sat down in her chair and everyone sat.

"Today we'll hear the case of Manning and decide how we shall proceed after his fuck up cost us jobs and personal quests in the world," Regina told them. Henry sat next to her a seat of honor, but no one assumed he would be in charge if Regina died. Only someone capable of leading would take over. "Bring in the accused." Manning was brought in along with several other crewmen in chains.

"How do the accused stand, you're accused of endangering our security and losing money three for the community."

"Three," Manning cried. "Over some coke?" Regina shook her head as the crowd murmured.

"You're still fairly new to us Manning, we took you in when your crew left you. But this isn't about the soda, if it were real coke, you'd be facing losing money four. No, you see you went rogue again. You had one mission drop off the cargo you had. Your orders were to leave all cargo ships to the Jolly Rodger. Instead I find out that you lied about my orders, high jacked a cargo ship we had not stalked or looked into which by the way belonged to Australia who has your prints on file."

"So what it all burnt and at the bottom of the ocean, no prints," He said.

"Graham if you would." He nodded and shut the lights off and a screen lit up for everyone to see. The ship was half burned. He clicked a button. It was a map with their last known coordinates. Next it went to a warehouse.

"For all of you who don't know, the cola was actually already stolen, and was being taken to a warehouse. So mister bright ideas here broke in and stole the coke that had already been transported. He left finger prints everywhere. You also broke our conservation laws since we'd be too close to shore for anyone to see us trying to bring up crates of coke!"

"None of this matters they won't find us, we've been on the move for ages.

"Manning because of you our tourism is nonexistent at the moment we've had to refund and post pone romantic couple's trips. We've had to bail on several deals some during your screw up, our drugs aren't moving on the market. Our personal needs put on hold to help you."

"Look I'll do my time in conservation factory," Manning told her.

"The vote isn't up to me," Regina told him. "Twelve of your peers will decide, who will be his judge and jury today?" Twelve people stood up at random and one was Maleficient.

"What say you?" Regina asked after he had told them to just remain calm that they wouldn't go after him. Regina looked at each of them as they said their verdict, it was a unanimous guilty.

"How shall he be punished?" Regina asked.

"Death," Maleficient told her. "By wolves." Red stood up with a grin.

"Dump his body on Australian soil," Regina ordered Red.

"What no over some coke," He cried.

"Over the money lost that's a capital four offense here. You see most people might kick you out, but it's blood in and blood out in this court, and you gave your blood," Regina told him as she stood and looked him directly in the eye. Guards dragged him away and eventually he was on Australian land with a can of coke and apparently torn apart by dingoes.

"Can we contact Emma again?" Henry asked. It had been six weeks the other men worked in the ocean conservation factory as long as the police had no evidence to build a case against them. And so far, they were safe as far as Regina could tell. When they had attempted to hack Henry's phone they had unwittingly gave her a door into their database. She could remotely watch everything they entered including Emma's file on her though that was encrypted file no one accessed excepted Emma and a computer tech.

"I think you can write her a letter for now, I don't wanna take you out again until we're sure our whole operation hasn't been compromised," Regina told him seriously as they practiced their marksmanship. Henry nodded.

"Graham said you would say that, so I already wrote one, he said he would send it as soon as you gave the okay."

"Well tell him I gave the okay." He grinned happily and handed her the gun before running off. She unloaded both of them and locked them.

"He needs to forget that woman," Maleficent told her when she walked inside the house contemplating a snack.

"I know that, but he won't, think if someone told that to your daughter," Regina told her.

"I'm not a danger to my daughter's adoptive mother," She pointed out. Regina looked at her skeptically. Maleficent rolled her eyes as if to concede that maybe she was. "Well only if I choose to kill her, which I won't if she tells me where my child is. Ever since that fucking corporation took my child…." Maleficent shook her head in anger.

"Maybe it's time you let me help you for once again," Regina told her. Maleficent had been a drug addict when she met her. She had heard from her ally Mr. Gold that Maleficent had been the best assassin he had never trained. Regina wanted to know her secrets and what she found was a mess. She had convinced her that revenge was a better high than drugs. So she got her cleaned up and Maleficent trained her and together they killed an entire family. The father had been an ex who betrayed her, and she was going to kill him. She failed though as the daughter had screamed. She'd had to go, but hadn't struck the fatal blow. They caught her and locked her up. Somewhere in lock up Maleficent had a baby and it was taken. She escaped and became a drug addict.

"What can you do that I haven't?" Maleficent asked her. She had thought it would be simple enough to grab her medical records, but they were incomplete.

"For one you could give me the entire story for once, that might help me think of something new?" Maleficent sighed and nodded as Regina made a pot of tea and they sat out on the terrace overlooking the peacefulness of the ocean.

"After I was locked up for a few years, a man came to me and offered to get me out of jail."

"Do you know his name?" Regina asked her. Maleficent shook her head.

"No, just a first name Clint and some old security footage so I took a picture of his face." Regina nodded.

"Might be able to run him through facial recognition software, but go on," Regina thought out loud.

"He said all I had to do was submit to some medical exams and perform some test. He said his company was looking for people who had an extraordinary ability to move physically. He said he'd heard tales of me scaling a twenty story building." They both chuckled. The building had only been ten stories and she had scaled only five of them. "He said as soon as the tests were completed he'd have me officially released from jail. I agreed, the contract stated exactly what he spoke of, he was surprised I even read it. He said no one else had read it. Anyway everything was fine, I did the tests, I had a little fun with the scientist in charge of my tests and towards the end they realized I was pregnant. I should have known something was up when I didn't get my immediate release. I spent most of my pregnancy isolated from my few outside contacts. Clint kept promising that they were working really hard to get me out before my baby was born. And then I went into labor, I only saw my baby for a moment. I knew it was a girl and she had a star shaped birth mark. I broke out of prison a few days later. I searched every hospital and group home I could find the address too, but I never found her. I ended up trying to get high just so I wouldn't feel the pain."

"I can run names if you have them through databases, maybe you remember the doctor's name or a nurse. I can cross reference it with prison workers and corporations," Regina told her. "Come with me." They put their cups down and they went to the rail room. They both got in a little pod and Regina indicated the control room. She scanned her finger print as well as Maleficent to indicate that they had clearance to enter the place. The pod left their home and drove along the rail at a good speed. They waved to some children along the way who had homes or were playing in open spaces near the outdoor track. Eventually they went underground. At first they were in a tunnel, but then they came through into a larger chamber. Below them they could see the ocean conservation building and where they had a lot of ships docked. A slit indicated an opening to the outside, although it was by no means the bottom of the actual island. Under the conservation factory was the engine room and power source and surrounding that a few rooms that were underwater where high paying tourist guests stayed. Also this simulated volcano was near the back of the island. The rest of it was a little hilly, but flat to hold farming land, housing, shops, and more hotels for the tourists. But their destination was not to go lower, but go up higher. At the top of the chamber was a round sphere that was under the observatory.

"Control Room E," the pod announced. They both got out and walked towards a set of black doors. Regina used her key card and they were let in. The men and women were hard at work monitoring every major news channel around the world. They walked through unnoticed except by the floor manager who reported so far that all was well. Control Room D was nothing like E, which had a large screen displaying multiple channels and everyone had a desktop. Here they read the newspapers quietly or blogs. They left out of the quiet room and went up to Control Room C where they monitored any chatter in law enforcement agencies. They went up again to Control Room B was monitoring the police themselves looking through all case files or going over office conversations. Control Room A monitored the movements of their own people out on missions, provided back up when necessary. It was from here that Regina ran operations concerning illegal activity and Control Room A 2 monitored her legal business particularly their hired army in war zones.

"Screen A one, pull up on the main screen," Regina called out as she looked at the many screens. There was Janitor headed for her corporate office. The screen pulled up and Emma stepped off the elevator at her corporate office dressed as a janitor.

"About time," the secretary told her. "I've been waiting twenty minutes you better hope this coffee stain gets out of the rug or I'm getting you fired with me." The secretary bitched about her slowness before saying that she would be back in half an hour from the meeting and it had better be done.

"Should I notify the secretary that, we have an intruder?" A female monitor asked. She was in charge of communications and would be present for the meeting. Regina had actually forgot they were supposed to be having one.

"In a moment," Regina told her. "Let's see if she trips the alarm, and if not she'll give me direct access to her computer." They nodded. They switched to another view as Emma tried the door to Regina's office. It was of course locked before she went to the secretary's desk, another Camera showed what she was doing at the secretary's desk.

"She's got an earpiece get ears on that call," Maleficent ordered. Soon they were listening to her conversation.

"It's the tech guy she works with," Regina murmured as she watched and listened.

"Password was her birthday, not smart," Neal murmured over the phone. Emma snorted the secretary had even circled the date on a post it. She put a stick in and gave Neal remote access to the computer.

"I have less than thirty minutes and counting, so what do we have on here. Please tell me there's at least a schedule for this woman. I have no idea where she lives, where my son lives most of the time. You think she would be easy to find, but she's not."

"Okay um…let's see, she dumped a schedule recently around six weeks ago," Neal said pulling it back up.

"So look here is France for three days, that's with you, her next stop was supposed to be California and then a few days later Hawaii. After Hawaii she's got nothing for a while before she heads to Mexico. Then nothing for a while before French Polynesia.

"How is Henry getting any schooling with that kind of schedule?" Emma asked. "She must leave him somewhere to learn. She can't take him everywhere, every time. And why did she suddenly scrap this schedule, I bet that phone call she got spooked her in some way. She could have disappeared on schedule and I know she wouldn't have noticed until morning that his phone was missing."

"I don't know, but there's no addresses here. Let me check her emails." He growled. "Seriously nothing, how and when does this woman get any work done?"

"Hold up, what's this plane tickets to South Africa go back, something about the Underworld," Emma had just seen the first line before Neal and continued clicking as he was going back the screen went black and an intruder alert went off.

"Fuck they found me," Neal said. Emma pulled out the usb stick she had inserted and ran for the elevator. It was the only way down as far as she knew and it was a big mistake as she pushed the lobby and tried to look calm. However, she came face to face with ten security guards at the lobby door.

"So what did you steal and for whom?" They asked her.

"I didn't steal anything, and if you try and harm me in any way you'll have the police on your heads." They laughed and two women took her by each arm. They led her to a detainment room until some officers arrived. She identified herself and admitted that she wasn't trying to steal anything, but only find her son and his adoptive mother. The secretary came in with an envelope.

"My employer has decided not to press charges for the trespassing or attempted theft. She asks that you escort Ms. Swan off the premises immediately," She told the police. She turned to Emma. "This was supposed to go out in the mail tomorrow, but you've saved me a trip." She handed Emma an envelope addressed to her in Henry's handwriting which of course had only this company as a return address.

"The return address is here, so you do know where my son is."

"I don't know anything, I just mail out what I'm told, when I'm told." The secretary walked out before she lost her job after today's fiasco. She was just glad they hadn't found her actual password. The one they had used; they were meant to find. Emma pocketed the letter and let the officers escort her out. They advised her to go through legal channels. She went back to her hotel and read Henry's letter. He mostly talked about school and how he couldn't wait to see Violet that summer. He apologized for having to leave so suddenly there had been a work emergency later that night. He talked about how his arm had healed up nicely with no problems. And that he couldn't wait to see her again as soon as he had time. He left no clues as to where he was or when she would see him. Not even a new phone number and when she had it dusted for prints later, there were only her own, and that of the secretary's on the envelope.

"She's very careful," Neal commented reading the letter. Emma nodded.

"She even had him glue the envelop shut, no DNA, not that I need his you know." He nodded. Emma sighed. "So how bad was it when they found out you helped me break into that computer?"

"Bad, damn thing thankfully only crashed my computer, if not for the firewall it would have taken down the entire system. I had to completely reboot everything. And I had to work with their tech department to make sure none of my files were compromised as a matter of International security. I almost got suspended, but I told them you were so desperate after years of thinking your son was dead and I was weak and couldn't say no. So play that up when they yell at you later." Emma nodded.

"God, I'm sorry Neal, I didn't mean to get you in trouble." He shrugged.

"By the way I think I found out where they might be or at least provide a clue." Emma perked up.

"How, where?" She asked.

"Well that email it mentioned the name Underworld, and something from my criminal days, I remember there was talk about a place where one could go to hide called Underworld. Now back than I think it was more of an idea than a physical place, but an old contact of mine who doesn't know I'm Interpol now or so I thought point me to this." He pulled up a website for an island resort.

"It's a manmade island they say in the south pacific. Most people stay on the main island, but the secondary island connects and disconnects from this stationary land mass. Only those who can afford it can take a trip around the world. Get off at your own leisure in any country and leave from there to return home. Or they can spend days out at sea. You know what else I found out, that it is under no sovereignty of any country, there's no extradition to any country. It abides by its own laws, has its own taxes, and even have their own passports.

"It doesn't look man made," Emma commented.

"Oh but it is, look here at the video on their natural history museum. You see they found an uninhabited island in the south pacific. So instead of letting nature take its time. They transported lava from various volcanoes around the world. That along with the naturally occurring formation of the island has led to Its rapid growth over the years. Everything is either hydro powered, Solar Powered, and in some cases wind powered during storms. He said this place is the best place to fence diamonds or vacation these days."

"You think Regina is here to fence diamonds because of Africa?" Emma asked.

"And why not?" Neal asked her. "Why else would her secretary need to go to South Africa if not to pick up some illegal diamonds and go to the Underworld, no way she could afford their prices for vacation. The cheapest room is already at a thousand dollars a night and there haven't been any specials for people who can't afford that." Emma sighed. "Come on Emma it wouldn't be the first time a CEO made some illegal cash off some blood diamonds."

"All right, all right so how do I get there?" Emma asked. Neal shrugged.

"You don't, you have to be invited there to sell anything and you have to pass a background check before your application for permission to vacation will be accepted."

"Violet, if they're really there, say they live there may be and that's why I can't find an address on her. Then that means Violet is going there. It's almost perfect really, she's a powerful woman, she definitely prefers the finer things in life. What better way to flaunt your wealth then to live outside of the law it seems?" He nodded.

"You could maybe even try and blackmail the secretary," Neal commented. "Get her to give you the details." Emma shook her head.

"No, she'll be in deep trouble already and afraid of losing her job, she'll tell Regina as soon as I leave her alone. They'll abort the sale, she's way too cautious." Neal nodded.

"Uh oh here come the bosses, might be best to take a suspension, you're going to need awhile to get into this place." Emma nodded before she left out to meet them. She played up the stress Neal had mentioned and suggested she take time off to figure out the situation legally. They agreed with her and gave her leave. Once it was over she got Violet's address from Neal and headed back to Florida.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"So now she thinks we're here, great, just great, you were supposed to delete such an email, and why is that particular email showing up on your decoy desktop!" Regina yelled at her secretary as she cowered on the other end of the video conference. Regina sat in her office above Island Control. It was in charge of the inner workings of the island and its citizens. She had a large screen that had many different windows up. A window to her left let her look down on control room. They couldn't see her but she could see them.

"I'm sorry My Queen, I don't know why it got filtered to that email," She cried. Regina growled.

"Well you better fucking hope she doesn't find a way onto this island or you'll be facing trial." The woman shook and nodded. Her secretary was one of the few people who had any sort of information. She didn't know the inner workings, but Regina often sent her to business meetings and had her lobbying Washington for contracts. She was never this stupid. Regina hung up in her face as she sat back with a frown. She clicked up another screen as she ran a search for the names that Maleficent remembered. She ran Clint's face through facial recognition, but she suspected the image was simply too bad. There was a beep at her door she looked at the screen showing who it was and buzzed in Maleficent and Henry.

"You first," Maleficent told Henry. He smiled at her and hurried over to Regina. She smiled at him.

"Is everything set for Violet to come?" He asked her. She nodded.

"Yes, Crystal says she's made all the arrangements, and they have the best underwater suite," Regina told him.

"Great, I'm so excited and we have the horse right?" Henry asked.

"They just arrived, as soon as I'm done with work we can go look at them together, I just have some business with Aunty Maleficent provided no emergencies occur. And no, Emma hasn't written back yet, but I think it's because she got caught snooping around Evil Regal Corporate headquarters," Regina told him honestly. Henry frowned.

"Maybe she wants a different address to write back too," Henry thought. Regina nodded.

"Maybe, I'll see about a PO Box perhaps." He nodded.

"Or a secure email?" He asked.

"I'll think more about that after we're down to alert level green. "He nodded knowing they were still at yellow as Australia was still deciding whether or not to look for associates of Manning, and were completely ignoring the original thieves. Regina was still working on shifting blame.

"All right I'm going to go play outside until you're done." She nodded and kissed him before he ran out. Maleficent sat down after pouring herself a cup of tea. She stirred it gingerly as she sat down.

"Please tell me you have some sort of lead." Regina turned back to the screen.

"I'm still going through the database of facial recognition, but I think when it's finished going through the entire world's database, it's not going to find a match," Regina told her truthfully. "The quality is just too bad for the computer. So I've got a sketch artist that I want you to meet with. He has this photo and he's trying to make a decent copy. What I need from you is to correct it any way that you can. We may end up with a better possible matches."

"I'll meet with them immediately," She told her.

"Good, It's a long shot, but you never know and perhaps we can compose a three-dimensional image from it and do some age progression perhaps. I'm also searching obituaries for anyone named Clint and linking any photos I can find to another photo that runs it against the bad one." Regina showed her. She clicked on something else, this program is compiling a list of names and DMV photos or any photos associated with the names you gave me and this one here is searching the prison system for records. And I've made nice with this prison guard and told him I was looking for information on my dad. He's combing through the physical files secretly to see if there is anything that you wouldn't have seen grabbing your own records."

"Oh I'm sorry you have to pretend to like some guy for my benefit." Regina shrugged.

"I'm not he's a little cutie," Regina grinned. Maleficent grinned as well before they both chuckled.

"Anything about a baby at all in the area?" Maleficent asked her.

"In the state of Arizona no, nothing about a baby entering the foster care system with a star shaped birth mark. But we're assuming they put her up for adoption, so this is now running through medical records right now. Something beeped on her screen. Maleficent sat up excited as Regina clicked to the names database.

"Oh shut the fuck up," Regina gasped.

"What, what that's not a name I gave you," Maleficent told her.

"Oh my God, I should have fucking known. So the company you were approached by was Kingship laboratories. This is a sub company from Blanchard Evolutions Inc. You were intended to get pregnant all along." Maleficent looked confused.

"How, how do you know that?" Maleficent asked confused.

"Well that bastard husband I killed was the CEO and he performed illegal experiments on various people. The scars from his work run deep, he thought he could breed out certain traits and breed in others. He chose you for a reason just like he used his own daughter. He even tried to use me, but I was better at making sure I didn't get pregnant by that bastard." Maleficent looked angry.

"So what does this mean for my daughter?" Maleficent asked. "She would have been sixteen when you killed him."

"Well from what I know his daughter didn't care for his work, she shut it all down. I don't know what he was doing for her, but what he did for Emma, Henry's mother was put her through school and when Mary Margaret took over she effectively put her out on the streets."

"You think they went to the same school?" Maleficent asked her as Regina pulled school records, but there was no one that looked like Maleficent until Regina stopped on one girl.

"Wait I know her face," Regina murmured looking at the five-year-old girl. She searched for an older photo of a girl named Lilith Page, but couldn't find her anywhere in the school history books pass fifth grade, she pulled up Emma's criminal record. And there next to her mug shot at seventeen was the same girl. And in her mug shot they could see a star on her right wrist.

"Of course, he would keep his two successful births close and compare them at all times," Regina muttered as they both stood up and stared at the large photo.

"You found her," Maleficent cried. "Oh my God where is she currently, I have to go to her."

"Oh my God, she's fucking Emma right now, I remember she mentioned a Lily once that could be Lilith. Emma knows where she's at!" They both jumped up and down for joy and hugged one another. They laughed at the craziness of how it was all connected.

"I'm so full of emotion right now for the first time, I could just…. I could…." Maleficent trailed off as she kissed Regina hard. She pulled back apologetically, but Regina didn't look sorry she had done it. This wasn't the first time they had ever kissed or anything of that sort. With two powerful women it was inevitable in their opinion that they would end up here battling out their dominance and working out all their emotions sexually. Only difference was this time Regina didn't care if Maleficent dominated or not.

Regina moved forward and kissed Maleficent just as hard and eagerly as Maleficent had done her only a second ago. Maleficent didn't waste any time lifting her up and placing her on the edge of her desk as she skillfully ripped Regina's shirt open without breaking a button. She ran her hands over Regina's body as she moved to kiss her neck as a hand teased Regina's nipples through her bra until they were hard and erect. She kissed her way down using her teeth to bring the strap of Regina's bra down. Regina moaned as her nipple rubbed against the fabric and popped free, Maleficent never disappointed. She moaned even louder as she felt Maleficent's teeth on her nipple grazing them lightly at first. Regina felt the wetness between her legs grow until she was sure her panties were soaked through and Maleficent wouldn't touch her down there until they were. Maleficent pushed her back further onto her desk as her computer hit the floor. It didn't do anything to the data on the big screen and was easily replaced, so neither of them took notice. Regina shivered when she felt Maleficent's tongue on the seat of her panties.

"You're so ready for me," She grinned as she crawled up to Regina and kissed her hard while grinding into her. She pulled back. "You still keep that vibrator in the bottom drawer." Regina grinned and nodded. "Good." Maleficent found what she was looking for after getting the key. Regina moaned as soon she found it teasing her on the lowest setting but of course she wasn't allowed to come.

"You're so evil," Regina moaned as they kissed and Maleficent returned to showing her body lots of attention with her tongue. She could just see the evil grin on Maleficent's face. Regina lifted up and watched with hooded eyes as Maleficent finally removed her soaked panties. She moaned as she teased her clitoris directly before she made Regina turn over and she pushed her chest down pinning her to the desk while she pushed the vibrator into her from behind. Regina moaned as she squeezed her muscles around the vibrator. Maleficent pulled her up leaving the vibrator inside of her. She turned so she could sit on the desk and made Regina sit on her and turn facing away from her. She resumed pumping in and out of Regina while twirling her nipple on one side and kissing her neck. Regina used one hand to help steady herself and the other play with her clitoris herself to heighten her pleasure as expected.

"Aaah harder," Regina cried as Maleficent pumped as fast and as hard as she could until finally Regina's body shook with an orgasm and she cried out in ecstasy. Her body relaxed against Maleficent when she was finished.

"Oh Regina you got so wet and let me put it in so deep my fingers are soaked," Maleficent grinned with satisfaction. She put the vibrator to the side and licked her fingers making Regina shiver with pleasure.

"I bet anything you're just as wet down there as me," Regina teased as she got down and turned around to unzip Maleficent's pants and rub her hand over the seat of her panties. She was of course correct in her assumptions. Regina took her shirt off the rest of the way and somewhere in Maleficent handling her breasts she had unhook her bra to get better access to her nipples. She threw that on the floor too. Next she pulled Maleficent's shirt off over her head and followed that with her bra. She pulled Maleficent up off the desk.

"Drop them now," She ordered just the way Maleficent preferred. She grinned and slipped the pants down over her hips. Regina pulled her forward and kissed her before she pushed her towards the window and pressed her up against it. Maleficent grinned. Although she knew they couldn't see her, it still felt like they could and that heightened her pleasure as Regina pulled her back a little and massaged her breasts and teased her nipples from behind until she was begging her to press her up against the window and fuck her. Regina happily kicked her legs apart and rubbed between her legs until she felt a new wave of wetness come from her. She pushed Maleficent's panties aside and inserted one finger slowly.

"You're such a fucking tease Regina, put three in me already," She cried. Regina grinned and just continued to slowly add two, until finally she had three inside of her. Maleficent tried to grip the window as she squeezed her muscles around Regina's fingers. Regina moved her hand down from a nipple and rubbed it against her clit until she was moaning extra loud for her and she stimulated her own nipples until finally she came just as hard and just as loudly as Regina. They both leaned against one another feeling tired but happy. There was a beeping indicating that there was a call coming in.

"I'll invite Emma out with Lilith, she'll jump at the chance to have easy access. Make sure everyone is prepared for her arrival and I'll send you everything there is to be known about Lilith Page."

"Good, and when she's off our island again, I want revenge on the people that worked for that bastard husband of yours," Maleficent told her biting Regina's bottom lip before kissing her. Regina kissed her back. "And make sure Henry sleeps in his own room tonight, I'm not done with you today yet." Regina couldn't help but grin as they kissed a little more before they both got dressed and Regina straightened up her desk as best she could before she called her secretary on the island to replace the computer and took the call from Graham to confirm he had switched the focus off Manning finally. They moved down to level Green, restarted tourism, and Regina had the engine room pointed towards their main island.

"Now to enlist Henry to invite Emma, no way, she'll bring Lilith here if I ask. She'll be way too suspicious." Regina stood up from her desk, straightened her clothes, and locked up to go change into her riding gear and meet up with Henry.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: This Chapter contains Domestic Violence and Partner Rape so go forward cautiously

* * *

Chapter Seven

"Great thanks, Henry is just going to love being surprised," Emma told them over the phone. Neal had set her up with a fake background and everything to pass the background checks as she was now listed as Violet's father's girlfriend.

"No, I'm just so glad that you could be there for Henry's birthday after all," He told her. "And my little Violet is all too thrilled to be a part of this extra special gift." Soon she had hung up with them as she sat back in her chair. She couldn't believe her luck that Regina was really going to be at the Underworld Resort. From what Violet and her father knew, it was only a vacation spot, but that was good enough, as long as she could confront Regina. She sighed as the front door opened to her apartment, she knew it could only be Lily. How was she going to explain why she was going to some resort with some guy and his daughter? Lily wouldn't like it, hell she still had no idea that she'd even been in contact with Henry or met him twice. She would jump to conclusions about her cheating.

"Hey there's my starlight," Lily greeted. She bent down and kissed her. Emma kissed her back with a smile. Lily of course immediately picked up on when something was wrong. "Did you order dinner?" Emma's smile faltered.

"No, I'm sorry, I was handling some business, I thought you wouldn't be home for another two hours, I was just about to start." Lily looked down for a moment as if she were upset and nodded. "I'll start now love, why don't I run you a nice bubble bath bring you something to snack on while I cook. I was planning on your favorite anyway." Lily squinted at her.

"Cook?" Lily asked. "You don't cook, you can't cook, the best meals we ever had have been take out."

"I know, but you know I'm feeling like we can do better than grilled cheese all the time when we actually cook." Lily looked suspicious.

"What's this sudden new love of cooking, who have you been talking too, because it's not one of your lazy friends from Interpol," Lily replied sounding upset. Emma pushed herself back into the chair.

"No one, it's just…" Lily slapped her across the face.

"Emma don't fucking lie to me, you know I don't like it when you lie." Emma looked down as she held her face.

"I wasn't going to lie, I just wanted to do something special for you. And I wanted to tell you I found out my son is alive, that he came here to see me." Emma wouldn't mention she was in Florida to see him. Lily would just focus on the part where she lied about her whereabouts.

"What?" Lily asked. "When?"

"A few weeks ago, while you were away, but then his adoptive mother snatched him away as fast as he showed up. I've been trying to find an address; I was so focused on that I forgot to celebrate with you to tell you somewhere out there we have a son."

"Hmph he's not adopted, he's our son and he should be living here with us, you didn't give him away not like my mother," Lily told her bitterly. "Or abandon him like your mother did to you."

"No, we didn't," Emma told her. "He really likes different kinds of foods, and I wanted to try out cooking for you, I mean really cooking so that we could welcome him home properly." Lily smiled.

"In that case we're both doing the cooking." Lily pulled her up from her seat. "Come on now, show me what you bought at the store." Emma smiled and Lily and her started to cook a stew, it was very simple and easy for them both which was a plus to how much they enjoyed cooking together. Emma was setting the table when her phone rang, but from a number she didn't recognize but the caller ID said Brazil. She immediately picked up.

"Henry?" Emma asked excited. "Are you all right, where are you?"

"Hi Emma, I'm fine, I just wanted to invite you to our home for my birthday," Henry told her.

"I would love to come give me your address," Emma said quickly as she searched for a pen.

"I have a request though first before I do that, because Mom's going to be upset that I did this without talking to her first. You know she doesn't want you to know where we spend a lot of time," Henry told her as if he was just being so careless. Regina however was right next to him giving him a thumbs up along with his Aunt Maleficent. He thought he was helping create a surprise for Emma's girlfriend.

"Name it," Emma said as Lily came in watching her.

"I saw on your background check that you are living with someone, and I would really like to meet her too. Mom always says that the day someone lives with us, is the day she'll be in a serious relationship. So that must mean you're in a serious relationship, and that means she's family and I would like all my family at my birthday." Emma to say the least wasn't surprised that Regina somehow knew more about her than she did about Regina.

"You don't want me to bring my parents do you?" Emma asked hoping he wouldn't. Henry was silent for a moment.

"Um…no, not yet, I want to meet them when we've had more time to work on us," Henry told her.

"Henry who are you talking too?" Regina purposely called.

"No one!" Henry yelled away from the phone. "Emma, fly to the Capitol of Chile, I'll have someone meet you there. Five days from now." Henry hung up.

"What he didn't want to talk to me?" Lily asked.

"He wasn't supposed to call, apparently we're both going to Chile in five days. I told you I was doing some digging, and I know that one of his school friends is also going to Chile in five days. From there I believe we'll be heading to a private island resort." Lily looked excited.

"A vacation in the South Pacific, yes this is definitely what I need and couldn't have come at a better time. I need a fence a few diamonds and why not in some third world country before we get back."

"I didn't hear that," Emma told her. It had always been this way, Lily would get into trouble and she would have to save her or look the other way. Her career was over as soon as Lily was caught that much she knew. They sat down to dinner, but they were both disappointed.

"Extra sausage on your pizza tonight?" Emma asked.

"No, actually I think I'll go vegetarian with extra cheese, I'm off meat tonight," Lily said making a face that said she might vomit.

"Agreed," Emma told her before she went to order a pizza.

* * *

"What's gotten into you?" Red asked as she got dressed slowly. Regina lay in bed still just watching her.

"Stress about this Emma and Lily thing. I worry that Lily is going to compromise Maleficent and in doing so Emma will find out about everything and compromise everyone. This place works because it's safe, we're all very happy here, we do our crime out in the world, but when we come back here we're like everybody else, no one is different we've all sinned." Red looked thoughtful.

"I know what you mean we're a well-oiled machine, but I wouldn't worry, they can't touch us, you have several private armies in nearly every country under Evil Regal Corp. The only way they're going to be able to get us is if they catch us when we travel, but we are masters at avoiding customs and defeating facial recognition or at least already being gone by the time they think to search for us.

"We'll be on our best behavior as long as she can't link us to any of the criminal behavior that happens here, we're good." Regina nodded and pulled Red back into bed.

"I still have an hour; we could use it wisely." Red chuckled and kissed her.

"Unfortunately I don't, Granny will be angry if I'm not on top of the Dog's schedule." Regina released her and she finished getting dressed. "Come on get up do your morning run, because today Killian picks up your baby Mama." Regina threw her pillow at Red making her laugh before she finished getting dressed and left. Regina got up for the day and did her exercise routine before she made sure everything was in order. There could be nothing amiss during Emma's stay.

* * *

"Welcome all of you to the Jolly Rodger, I am your Captain, Captain Hook." He held up his hook making them all laugh. "Now alongside myself and the Jolly Rodger, my good friend Pan here will be responsible for making sure you have the loveliest journey to Neverland and back again."

"Excuse me, but I thought this was going to Underworld," Emma spoke up. Killian looked at her and grinned.

"Madam Underworld is for our VIP guests and if you're meant to be there you will see it. However, if you are not a VIP guest, you will be enjoying the part of the island that we call Neverland complete with an indigenous Maori tribe we paid to move there." The crowd gasped in delight. "Also apart of Neverland are many Disneyworld attractions that you should not shy away from ladies, gentlemen, children," Killian told them.

"Now if you're not quite ready to grow up, follow me into the Jolly Rodger," Pan called out. For show he was lifted by rope as if flying onto the Jolly Rodger. They clapped and cheered as everyone walked aboard. Soon they were sailing away from Chile and into the South Pacific.

"Now I'm afraid we've never met before love." Emma looked up from her phone and trying to text Henry back on the Brazilian number. She hadn't been able to call back on it or trace it to no surprise from her.

"Back off she's taken," Lily told her. "Now tell me more about this underworld. I looked it up, people say it's a place where you can get stuff done."

"If I were to know what you were talking about, I would need to see some proof of what it is you're trying to get done," Killian told her. Lily looked around there were very few other shady looking people in the boat. She pulled out a fake tooth and popped a diamond out.

"I would need these cleaned you know, the code would need to be written off." Killian took the diamond.

"That would be impossible without a special laser," Killian told her. "Where did you get these?"

"Does it matter?" Lily asked him annoyed.

"It matters a lot actually, I would keep that hidden, I don't know where you could find someone to clean that up, didn't think you were holding real stolen goods." He gave her back a diamond, but it wasn't her diamond. He walked away.

"What are you smirking at?" Lily asked her. Emma looked down.

"Nothing, I'm sure you can find someone to clean them up, you just asked the wrong guy," Emma told her. The trip took twenty-four hours before they saw anything.

"If you look to your left you will see our Ocean Conservatory and museum. We also breed marine animals there whose populations have dwindled from over fishing or whales. Whales are our national animal. Soon they had arrived at the island and everyone was just absolutely floored by the luxury and modern feel of it all. They were taken by various pods to their destination. Emma and Lily were put in a pod with Violet and her father.

"Oh I'm so excited. Henry is going to be so happy to see you," Violet told her. Emma smiled at her. They all viewed the city through the pods before they were stopped at a hotel and taken to their rooms. Emma was amazed at the underground suite and so was Lily.

"Incredible now if I can just find someone to take these diamonds," Lily muttered. The bell boy turned around.

"Dinner is in an hour and a half, a pod will be around to pick you up then, please do not be late." He closed the door and left.

* * *

"You're sure it was Lily who had this?" Regina asked. Killian nodded.

"Yes, these are straight out of an armor truck, freshly cut, and with fresh tags. I don't know how she got a hold of them. I heard there was a job done on an armored truck in Boston, and no one knew who the players were, but it looks like we've got one of them here."

"How many does she have?" Regina asked him.

"She had this one hidden in a tooth, I heard it was a six-man crew and twelve diamonds were stolen."

"So my daughter is looking for someone to make these sellable," Maleficent stated. Killian nodded. "It's good you decided to tell her you couldn't help her. I'll help her quietly keep it from Emma. I'll make sure she thinks this guy is here temporarily and a good friend of mine. She won't want to betray me when she knows she'll also have a contact." Regina handed her the diamond.

"That's your approach then, I leave you to handle Lily, and hopefully we'll keep Emma distracted." They nodded. Killian returned back home to his wife Mila. And Regina went to meet Emma with Maleficent. Unfortunately, she was stopped by some Koreans just as Emma walked in with Lily.

"Please if you go down to the hostess, she can direct you to my secretary who will set up a meeting but right now I'm late for a business dinner." They bowed to her and walked away.

"Ms. Swan that's your dinner attire, jeans and t-shirt." Emma frowned as she looked down. Her and Lily had known immediately they were very underdressed for the restaurant.

"Well I thought we were going to dinner at your house and to see Henry," Emma told her.

"Henry is on a date with Violet, he's been planning it for months and although he was very eager to meet your significant other the boy has got it bad for Violet." Emma couldn't help but grin at that as Regina pointed over to a corner where Henry and Violet were all dressed up on a date.

"He's putting his skills to use." Regina nodded at her words before she looked at Lily.

"I'm Regina Mills it's nice to meet you." Lily shook her hand.

"I would say nice to meet you but you're holding our son hostage," Lily told her bluntly. Regina was a little taken aback.

"No, I went through all the legal channels and no parent could be found so legally he is mine," Regina told her. "Anyway please come meet our dining companion and my friend, she's my business partner and Henry's Aunt." They went over to a table that surrounded a grill. They shook hands with Maleficent.

"Maleficent Padovani," Maleficent introduced herself. They sat down with Maleficent sitting across from Lily and Regina from Emma.

"Do you have a staring problem?" Lily asked unnerved by Maleficent. Regina and Maleficent looked at one another.

"Well I thought we could eat first, but obviously not, so I guess we should just get straight to the point. We believe that Lily is Maleficent's long lost daughter. She's been searching a very long time for her and it was only by chance that she saw Lily's mugshot and the star birthmark on her wrist." The table was very silent.

"That phone call from Henry was totally staged wasn't it so you could be sure I'd drag Lily into this lie," Emma told her upset.

"It's not a lie, Regina has no reason to play with either of you like this, I know you're my daughter how many other little girls have star shaped birthmarks on their wrists?" Maleficent asked. "And you look so much like my mother." Lily was shaking with anger. "I know you're upset, but please hear me out, I didn't mean for us to be separated like this." Lily stormed out and Maleficent hurried after her. Regina stopped Emma from following.

"Let them go, Maleficent has been looking for her a very long time, I know you can understand that, can't you?" Regina asked appealing to Emma's feelings. Emma's shoulders slumped as she looked towards the corner where Henry was laughing with Violet.

"Yes, yes I can," Emma told her. Regina waved a waitress over. Once they had ordered the silence fell in around them.

"So, is this where you live Underworld?" Emma asked.

"No, actually your hotel suite is technically underworld, I have a home here on the island that Henry and I quite enjoy." Regina sipped a cup of tea gingerly. "So now that you know where I live I won't tolerate you showing up at random, and I will know if you do."

"I don't tolerate you disappearing without a trace, although I see why now, the rumors about this place being a hub for crime is just insane. You probably have a record."

"You have yet to find one on me, Ms. Swan," Regina told her. "In any case what goes on behind closed doors and in meetings is beyond my control."

"Wasn't your secretary coming here to deliver some diamonds to you?" Regina grinned.

"Now I do believe the only person who brought illegal diamonds on this island is your girlfriend." Emma didn't even pretend to be shocked. "You'll find that news travels fast around here."

"Seems to me news travels to you fast wherever you are." Regina only shrugged as their meal was brought over. She had of course ordered a tuna roll for Emma when she'd had no idea what to eat. Well she had ordered a variety of rolls for them to share so Emma could taste them all.

"So when is Henry's birthday Party?" Emma asked her.

"In three days, oh and I'm sure he didn't mention it but we have a rule on birthdays."

"What's that?" Emma asked.

"We give back, so tomorrow on his actual birthday, we're flying to do some relief work in Bolivia and bring food to some poor villagers. Henry also gives away stuff he hasn't used in a year to help declutter his room. And if you give money we ask instead that you donate it to charity."

"The one day it's supposed to be all about him, you make it about someone else?" Emma asked.

"I'd rather Henry were selfless than selfish. Henry is going to be a rich man someday and he can have whatever he wants, but I would fail him as a mother if I didn't teach him to give. What's the point of having everything if you don't share it?" Regina asked her seriously. Emma didn't have an answer. "Look I get it, you're a cop you don't make a decent living, but you come from a background where for a long time the basics were provided for you at all times, until it wasn't and you lived on the streets and you did what you had to do. But that's not Henry's life, what he gives away he can always get back tenfold if I gave it to him. He's not missing out on anything but learning something."

"You've really surprised me, I thought all rich people were like my parents, they only give if it looks good, and until I made something of myself they hardly acknowledged me." Regina tried to look surprised, but in reality she was not.

"Well there won't be any cameras around to report it to the world only collect memories." Emma nodded. "Oh and another thing, I did my research on how Lily ended up separated from her mother. I'm not a fan of your parents, don't ever bring them here. And I don't want Henry around them ever, he knows that now. And he's agreed that as long as I'm a little bit nicer to you, he won't complain."

"I don't see how that could be a problem, the last thing they want is it to get out that I'm sharing my son with another woman. To them it's bad enough that I live with a known criminal." Regina nodded as she ate.

"Yes, well that was surprising to learn, you're so concerned with right and wrong," Regina commented. "Tell me did you know about the diamonds before you got here or after?"

"I knew before, I can't turn her in, she's my weakness, and I reasoned that I should ignore it and let her do what she will with the diamonds without my knowledge and honestly after the rumors I heard I had truly hoped she'd find someone safe to fence them too. It's extremely hard to move diamonds that have already been tagged. She's gotten busted before at sixteen with diamonds. She didn't know who a safe mover was and she still doesn't. She's never been a good criminal." Emma looked around when she said that out loud. "Don't tell her I said that. "

"Your secret is safe with me and her record speaks for itself," Regina told her as she watched Emma stick with just the tuna rolls.

"You know ever since the squid nothing tastes bad anymore in comparison." They both chuckled remembering Henry's dirty trick.

"It was octopus actually," Regina corrected. Since they weren't too full Regina ordered some teriyaki chicken over rice to Emma's relief. They talked about Henry's schooling and Emma tried to figure out how much time exactly they spent in this island paradise.

"It's a good place really," Regina told her as they followed a bit behind Henry and Violet as he took her for a walk. The place was not overly crowded on the streets Emma realized. While it appeared all small town and quiet, she could see many open places with plenty of patrons inside enjoying themselves. And it didn't seem to matter if you were an adult or a kid, you had places to go.

"Why so many rumors about the criminal activity then, don't you think that's a bad influence on Henry?" Emma asked her.

"Not at all, he's not privy to such things," Regina lied. "Like I said I don't know what goes on behind every closed door."

"But Henry might someday, and get the wrong idea?" Emma asked.

"About what, for what?" Regina asked her. "He's got everything he will ever need. A life of crime would be pointless. I try to set Henry's sights on the good things about this island like it's Huge Ocean conservation program, did you know that our island is responsible for the removal of two tons of waste each year, which is more than anyone else in the world is doing?"

"No, I had no idea," Emma admitted truthfully.

"Not to mention we've helped increase the sea life of the area, it wasn't easy but we bred whales, krill, plankton, various fish. We replant trees in the Amazon rain forest. Next summer we'll be planting trees in Africa and building a nature conservation building to perhaps help restore the land. They will also be working on solutions for providing not only clean water, but finding water. That trip is not even hosted by the government; it's hosted by Henry's school. The entire year, they'll be raising funds, going on fund raising trips and talking to guests."

"You never think that he won't find a certain thrill in stealing something he could just buy?" Emma asked her. Regina didn't speak for a moment as she thought.

"No," She answered truthfully. Regina didn't generally steal herself that had been more of Killian's thing when he had joined up her. Henry had fun with Killian, but she was grooming him to play a subtle game of chess in a suit if that's what he chose or to be a gentleman of society that no one could hate, and maybe he'd be something in between it was hard to say. So far he hadn't taken it upon himself to use his skills for anything bad.

"All right so how did you find this place?" Emma asked. Regina shrugged.

"I wanted to disappear and I heard about this place being built. I decided to check it out. When I got here it was nothing, but then more people came and this place grew.

"Emma there you are!" Lily yelled. She shoved passed Regina grabbed Emma hard by her arm. "I've been waiting for you to come back to the room for over an hour and I find you out here having a moonlit walk with another woman." Emma just hid a gulp.

"No, no Lily it's not like that, look your son is on his first date, we were chaperoning them, I'm sorry we thought Maleficent had gotten you to talk with her and I didn't want to intrude on that while you said what you've wanted too for years. I knew how important that was for you, and I didn't want to miss Henry's date a chance to do something as his mom, be his chaperone."

"Is there a problem?" Regina asked clearly making a mental note of the way Lily gripped Emma's arm. Lily released her.

"No, we're chaperoning Henry's first date, like we should be," Lily told her with an emphasis on the we, as if to exclude Regina. Regina however wasn't threatened by Lily now, until she assessed what kind of hold she had on Maleficent. If Lily proved to be too dangerous, it would be hard to get rid of her without killing her, and then that posed other problems as that was a deal breaker in her partnership with Maleficent.

"Right well they're getting ahead of us a bit." Regina continued walking and Lily put a protective arm around Emma's shoulder as if to claim her. Regina ignored it though as she talked more about how they produced their own fresh water and utilized vertical crop growing. She also talked about how thanks to her initiative on the school board this was now part of the school curriculum.

"School seems too good to be true," Lily told her in a suggestive tone.

"A year ago it was," Regina told her unfazed. "Before there were no school laws, you could do what you liked, and most people here have the means to send their kid away to boarding school. I confess Henry was one of a handful of children here and he was home schooled most of his life. That's partially why we were in Florida Ms. Swan and Henry chose your school to have something in common with you."

"They were in Florida before?" Lily asked her.

"Yes, that's where we all met," Regina told her as if she were being stupid, but when she looked back she only saw quiet fury in Lily's face and Emma looked distressed that Lily now knew they were in Florida.

"I was only there like two days," Emma told her. "I didn't know what Regina would be like so I had a secret meeting with Henry or rather tried before Regina caught us. She invited me to dinner, but then skipped town that same night." Regina noticed she didn't add that she had drugged her, but from her point of view she was sure that wouldn't have mattered to Lily until she was finished with Emma. "I came back right after to try and find her, and I pretty much didn't leave work."

"It's okay love, I know you had to see him," Lily told her as if she were so forgiving that Regina nearly scoffed, but kept it to herself. Regina glanced back ahead of them Violet and Henry were stopped outside the ice cream parlor. She watched him send her in alone before he beckoned over to her frantically. She hurried over.

"What's wrong Henry?" Lily asked pushing her out of the way. Henry looked at her confused and took his hands out from Lily's.

"Hi Emma," He said before he glanced in quickly hugged her before turning to Regina who was resisting the urge to kick Lily forward. "Mom I lost my wallet and she wants ice cream." Regina nodded knowingly and opened her purse and produced enough money, but she didn't give it to him right away.

"We'll call the restaurant tomorrow and look for your wallet." He nodded before hugging her and Emma one last time and running in.

"Why doesn't he know who I am?" Lily asked her upset.

"He probably didn't realize, you are overstepping yourself before you've even been properly introduced as the girl whose fucking his second mother," Regina told her sounding bored, before she walked into the ice cream parlor to get her own cone. It wasn't long before Emma came in with a quietly seething Lily.

"What flavor would you like Emma, I do recommend the apple pie one it's to die for," Regina said licking her own scoop. Lily glared at her but she pretended not to see. Everything was a threat to Lily.

"Regina stop playing with the poor girl," the woman behind the counter lightly scolded. "And Emma's favorite is rocky road." Emma looked surprised.

"What, how did you…. Ingrid?" Emma asked. Ingrid smiled at her. "How, what?"

"Whose Ingrid?" Lily asked.

"I was the scientist who took you two in, well I was there for the birth of Emma, but not you Lily, you arrived a few days later. You had just been born. I was in charge of your care for a few weeks, until you went home with Dr. Page, and I had Emma until she was off to school and a little bit in between that."

"Why didn't you come get me after, after it was all over, I thought you loved me?" Emma told her.

"Oh I did sweetheart you were the best foster kid anyone could ask for, but after the program and I was no longer working there, I was ordered never to go near you again. Your biological mother wouldn't give me custody of you she said you were your own problem, but that she was taking care of you. I had no way of finding out different. All my letters I could never mail personally and I was under the impression your last name was Blanchard. I searched once and couldn't find you anywhere. I didn't stay in the company forever, I saw some things I shouldn't have, done some things I shouldn't have. They paid me off long before I met your mother again and I heard about your grandfather's death. I wanted to know what happened to you, but never got such answers."

"You knew my last name, why not find me?" Lily asked. Ingrid looked at her.

"You were in a good home, Dr. Page and his wife were loving parents, they had officially adopted you. They did their job, loved you unconditionally, and brought you in for medical tests." Lily looked furious. "Please we'll talk about this over the next few days, have a cone on me, before your son gets too far ahead of you." She indicated Henry walking out with Violet still eating their ice cream. Regina followed as Emma grabbed her Rocky Road and Lily didn't even bother.

"You shouldn't take her stupid ice cream." Lily took it and threw it on the ground leaving Emma disappointed. A whistle blew and an officer stepped out of the shadows.

"Littering is a class four ticketing charge, clean it up now," She ordered with authority. Regina groaned as both Henry and Violet turned around as well as herself.

"I'm not doing anything who…" Emma put a hand on Lily's chest making her look at her.

"We don't want trouble," Emma told her. "I'll clean it up, no harm no foul, I'm an officer too." She picked up the cone and used her napkin to dump the ice cream in the trash. The officer fetched a scrub brush and bucket.

"The nearest shop will give you hot water and soap we don't want things sticky here." Emma nodded and went back to the ice cream parlor as Lily glared at the officer who wasn't in the least intimidated by her. Regina had handpicked her cops from the prison systems of the world. She had picked tough women who had gotten locked up standing up for themselves. Officer Rodriguez by far was her favorite recruit and the head of her police officers. She was also ex-military. She had been court marshalled for supposedly filing a false rape report when that was not true. Soon the stones were all cleaned up and Officer Rodriguez had produced a ticket for them.

"One hundred thousand dollars for littering!" Lily yelled. "That's a rip off."

"I'm sure you're good for it," Officer Rodriguez told her "You have until the end of your stay to pay up or I will be putting you into our jail cell."

"Do you know who my mother is?" Lily asked her. "She'll have your head when she finds me in jail for not paying this outrageous fee." She got in her face, but the officer didn't flinch.

"No, and I don't really care, but if your mommy is important around here that you think I should be afraid of her, then I expect this ticket to be paid in three days or you're going to jail." The Officer turned on her heel and disappeared into the shadows. Lily growled in frustration.

"Lily, come on let's just finish the night, Henry's watching," Emma told her just low enough Regina could hear. She was worried that Lily would show her bad side and ruin her chances of getting Henry. If Regina ran again, after she finally found the place where they most frequented she didn't know what she would do.

"Don't tell me what to do," Lily growled but she turned to keep walking, they all did. Henry took Violet home after that to her hotel. He didn't go pass the lobby in this case as her father came to collect her. They waved before Henry came back outside where Regina was calling for a pod.

"Emma, how do you like our home?" Henry asked her excited. "Is your suite okay, I asked only for the best." Emma smiled at him.

"Yes, it's perfect, and very beautiful," Emma told him. He nodded.

"Good, are you excited for tomorrow, we're going to Bolivia," He told her. "I'm excited, because we get to give them filters for clean water."

"That's very cool, I can't wait to see it in action," Emma told him. Lily elbowed her. Enough to get her attention but not really hurt her. "Henry this is Lily, she's your third…" Lily cleared her throat. "Second mom, she's been my family for as long as I can remember." Henry nodded.

"Are you married?" Henry asked them. He got bad vibes from Lily and he didn't know what to think of her yet.

"No, I mean does it bother you at all that Lily's a woman?" Emma asked concerned.

"Why should that matter?" Henry asked her seriously now looking confused. He looked at Regina. "What does being a girl have to do with marriage?"

"Sometimes people think that when a woman likes another woman romantically that it's wrong, that people were only meant to be male and female couples. And it's so bad that in some places they cannot get married, not like here." Henry made a face. "It's kind of like how some people think brown people are beneath them because they aren't white."

"That's completely stupid what's wrong with people?" Henry asked. They all shrugged having no answer for him on that. He turned to Lily. "It's nice to meet you Cousin Lily."

"I'm not your cousin, I'm your mother sweetheart," She told him.

"No, your mom is my Aunt, that makes you my cousin," Henry corrected as the Pod arrived. "See you both in the morning, I can't wait to get to know you Lily." He ran off after a hug to both of them. Soon Lily and Emma were standing alone in front of the hotel. They went inside to their rooms, and once behind closed doors, Lily yelled at Emma about the entire night.

"I can't believe you just left me alone to deal with this. I waited and waited and you just sat there eating not caring if I ate or not. Then I find you walking on the beach like a couple!" She punched her hard in the eye. Emma fell onto the bed, and Lily grabbed her by the arm

"We were just following Henry," Emma told her sadly as Lily gripped her arm hard. "I honestly thought you'd talk to her."

"What, why would I talk to that bitch?" Lily asked. "She left me to those monsters."

"She didn't mean too, and to be honest I was kind of hoping she would help you sell the diamonds. She seemed pretty important here." Lily released her for a moment.

"Well you got your wish in that, she's helping me out of guilt." Emma nodded. "And you had better do more to convince Henry of who his two mothers are. I won't have him calling me his cousin, understand?" Emma nodded.

"I will Lily, I'll talk to him, but maybe it's a bit much he just met us…." Emma was cut off as Lily slapped her cheek.

"If it wasn't for that bitch not properly reporting him alive, he'd be calling me mother now. Do not let her get in the way, you spent all this time trying to hunt them down, and now you wanna shrink back because you finally have a permanent address?"

"No, it's just, I have to gain her trust…."

"Are you saying you can't do that because of me?" Lily asked her. Emma shook her head.

"No, no never I'll gain her trust and I will get our son, but I know nothing about her and knowing nothing has not worked well for me in fighting against her. She knows everything about us and she's always a step ahead. So I'm sorry if you think I'm being a bitch to you, but it's not on purpose I'm doing this for us and Henry." Lily released her.

"Order me some room service, I'm fucking starving in case you forgot," Lily told her. "And tomorrow you make sure that fucking ticket is dealt with I'm not shelling out one hundred thousand dollars." Lily stomped into the bathroom and Emma's shoulders didn't relax until she heard the shower turn on. She went to the phone and ordered room service for Lily. When it was delivered Lily came out in just a towel and ordered her in the tub to get the smell of another woman off her. Emma only let a few tears fall when she was in the tub.

"Emma get out here and come make up for today." Emma sighed. She didn't really want to touch Lily after she had hit her. She never did, but refusing would result in an even bigger fight, and she had left Lily. She should have gone after her, but instead she had stayed planted in her seat talking to Regina and she hadn't even thought of Lily once when Regina didn't bring her up.

"Emma!" Lily pounded on the door and Emma jumped coming out of her thoughts.

"Oh I'm sorry baby, I'm coming, I was just tired from the trip, I must have fallen asleep," Emma called back. She quickly finished was bathing before she got out of the tub. She dried off and let her hair down. Lily was already waiting for her on the bed. She hadn't even bothered getting dressed from her own shower.

"I'm sorry I hit you earlier, that wasn't very nice of me, I didn't mean too, it's just a bad response I learned from those Monsters." She stroked the side of her face where she had punched her in the eye. Emma nodded.

"Of course baby I understand," Emma replied.

"I'm getting better you know, I haven't punched you in months, and one day not at all." Emma didn't mention it was because she had been gone trying to steal the diamonds. "I tell you what I'm not interested in standing around with disgustingly poor people. So while you go there I'm going to take care of the sale of these diamonds and buy you something real nice. We might even be set for life. You can quit Interpol, we can move to Malta with Henry, and we can even do some treatments so you can have my baby. Won't that be lovely?" Emma nodded as she looked in Lily's eyes. It seemed she had their whole lives planned out for them.

"Yes, that would be great," Emma told her. Lily pulled the towel away from her and kissed her. she kissed her back out of habit and touched her only where Lily indicated until she was satisfied. As usual Lily teased her until she was uncomfortable before going to sleep if she was intent on punishing her. Emma barely slept that night, and decided to make good on her thought to rise early.

* * *

Leave a Review


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Emma woke up early, it was five thirty as she groaned inwardly so as not to wake up Lilly. She had no such luck as Lilly's arm tightened around her when she had moved to get out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Lilly asked.

"Bathroom, my bladder is full." Lilly let her go and she turned and kissed Lilly's forehead before going to the bathroom. Once inside the light came on. A screen in the right hand corner of the mirror flashed good morning and asked her if she wanted to listen to music, make the lights brighter, or order a coffee from the kitchen. She let out a breath as she went to the toilet and was pleasantly surprised it was warm. From the toilet she had a great view out into the ocean. The sun had yet to send its rays down into the water from what she could tell.

"Wonder what time sunrise is here," Emma muttered.

"The sun will rise at six twenty-five today," the computer answered making Emma jump.

"Did you just talk?" Emma asked.

"Affirmative this computer is equipped with voice command. To have further access to my systems and commands please state your name for the recorder after the beep." The Computer beeped.

"Emma," Emma said tentatively.

"Good morning, Emma," the computer said in her voice. Emma gasped. "What can I do for you this morning?"

"Wow this is cool," Emma muttered. The door pushed open and Lilly was glaring.

"Could you keep it down please?" Lilly asked.

"New client in room, please state your name to access computer systems after the beep," the computer sounding voice stated this time. It beeped over and over until finally Lilly said her name.

"Lilly."

"Good morning Lilly," It replied in her voice. "I hope you slept well, can I have coffee ordered for you before you meet up with Maleficent. She has scheduled a meeting with a scrubber." Emma and Lilly both looked surprised.

"Computer do we both have schedules?" Emma asked.

"Yes, today Lilly is scheduled to meet Maleficent at six, a pod will arrive at six. Emma is scheduled to meet Henry for the trip to Bolivia…"

"Six what time is it now?" Lilly asked yawning again. The computer stopped talking in midsentence.

"It is five forty am, would you like a shower before your pod arrives?" Lilly groaned as she rushed to get dressed. Emma told the computer no shower, but did order Lilly her favorite morning expresso, before she had left with a hasty kiss. Emma looked in the mirror and noticed she had a nice black eye. Lilly didn't often hit where other people could see it. Only when she was really well and truly upset by something. It was how Emma knew she had really hurt Lilly's feelings. She sighed and looked for makeup, but it seemed they had forgotten it.

"Computer can you order make up and have it delivered now?" Emma asked.

"No, all stores are closed until nine in the morning," the computer told her. Emma groaned as she tried to think about what to tell Henry. It took a moment but she decided to tell him she had tripped wearing heels, when she did her nightly practice walk. Soon she was dressed to go do relief work. She packed an extra bag not entirely sure how long they would be there. She had the computer call her a pod at six thirty and take her to Regina's home. She thought to catch them just as they were leaving.

"Whoa," Emma said looking at the beautiful home that seemed to be built into the hill. A lot of houses appeared to be but were not. She was surprised that Regina wasn't at the very top. No one was really when she thought about it. Once she had stopped in front of the house she got out as the pod said it would charge the ride to her room. "God how can I ever take him away from such a killer view, if I could see this view every morning man." Emma watched the sun touching everything for kilometers before she walked up the path and knocked on Regina's door. It was several minutes before an android open the door.

"State your name and business?" It asked. Emma looked it over, it wasn't human like but it was a very good android.

"Emma Swan, I'm here to meet up with Regina and Henry to leave for Bolivia." The android was silent for a moment before letting her inside. It closed the door behind her before rolling back into its alcove and shutting off. She took her shoes off when she saw a shoe rack full of them and put her bag down. She walked further into the home and into the living room. It was very large and spacious. There were mother son pictures everywhere from every year. She looked at the wall, the first two she could see were in Brazil. She stared longingly at baby Henry. Year three, they were in front of the home she stood in. Year four they were in Africa on an Elephant. Year five they were on a ski trip, year six they were scuba diving, Year seven saw them taking a standard family photo in suit and dress. Year Eight they were dressed up as space pirates no doubt that was Henry's idea. And Year Nine, she saw was in front of her old school because it was Henry's first day of real school. Over the fireplace was another blown up photo from the ski trip and Regina had Henry in a loving hug. Emma wanted to cry, there was no doubt in her mind that her son loved Regina and she loved him. A door opened upstairs and Emma turned to see Regina yawning as she walked downstairs in nothing but her bra and panties. Emma's eyes went wide as she took in everything.

Regina meanwhile got all the way to the kitchen, and poured herself a cup of coffee when she realized Emma was in her house. She put her cup down and quickly pushed the door open as she headed back to her living room where Emma was still gaping at her.

"What are you doing in my house?" Regina asked her.

"I…I… can you put some clothes on please," Emma finally managed. Regina for the first time realized she'd come down in her underwear because she had presumed there was no one to see her since Henry wouldn't wake up unless told too for another hour and a half. This was her quiet morning time and Maleficent had already departed earlier to meet Lilly.

"Just stay quiet." Emma nodded. Regina went back upstairs fuming as she checked her computer to see if it had alerted her to Emma's arrival. It had, she hadn't heard it or paid it much attention, because she was lost in happy thoughts. She often was after Maleficent left. She grudgingly put on pajamas, she had wanted to enjoy that feeling of feeling sexy in her peach colored lingerie as if Maleficent would be back any moment to keep her very happy mood and sexy day dreams just until she had to deal with today, because today would be a trying one indeed.

"Ugh should have known, she never got the alert, she's not privy to my knowledge," Regina muttered. She went back downstairs and Emma was now sitting on the couch with her face in her hands and her ears red as an apple. "You may as well join me on the terrace." Regina walked passed her into the kitchen and poured a second cup of coffee before setting it on a tray. She added cream and sugar to the tray before they went outside to the terrace. Emma was at the balcony immediately looking down at the houses below them and at the bay where the beach lay. There were already people setting up.

"God, it's so gorgeous here," Emma said breathing in the fresh air.

"Yes, it really is," Regina told her drinking her own coffee after adding a little cream.

"I didn't break in, your android let me in, I thought you knew," Emma told her still facing away.

"I know, I just missed the part where it told me you were in my house," Regina told her. "By the way the Bolivia trip is canceled, there are a large number of people coming down with a virus, and they aren't sure if it's just the flu or something else. Found that out late, I thought I changed your schedule so sorry."

"No, no that's all right, so what do we do instead?" Emma asked.

"Hang around with Henry, normally if I were doing one hundred percent of the planning I would change our destination, but since this is something that Henry has been working on through school. We'll postpone it and see what happens. But we will have to sit through like forty speeches about the same damn thing so the kids can get points and earn experience speaking in front of a crowd."

"We can't just leave after Henry?" Emma asked seriously.

"Nope, because we don't want to make the children feel bad in any sort of way. In the village we had broken them up into forty groups so no one had to suffer, but now that's just not possible." Emma sighed.

"Well I guess you can't always win," Emma turned around and sat down and Regina immediately put her cup down when she saw her black eye.

"Ms. Swan….no Emma how did you get that black eye, did Lilly do that to you?" Regina asked her seriously. Emma looked alarmed and Regina actually saw a twinge of fear.

"What no…. why would you even think that?" Emma asked quickly. "I was practicing walking in my heels last night and I dragged my foot, slipped and hit myself trying to break my fall." Regina frowned. "Lilly is a good person she'd never hurt me on purpose, she loves me."

"I think that because I saw the way she grabbed your arm last night and she's got a temper on her that one. I know you think you need her for whatever reason, but trust me Emma when I say she will do it again and again if she hasn't already done it again. And all her promises are empty," Regina told her looking her directly in the eye. Regina patted her arm and stood up and left Emma on the terrace. When she came back she had a makeup kit and some salve.

"This should help your eye heal faster and this will keep people from giving you sympathetic looks," Regina told her knowingly. Emma nodded grateful as she applied the salve. It stung a little before Regina did her make up flawlessly, but she wouldn't admit because she didn't want Regina's smirk at her work to get wider. And she couldn't help feeling her cheeks get hot when she did.

"So what should we do today with Henry?" Emma asked as Regina's iPad beeped. She looked at it and noted it was a schedule.

"School presentations start at eight-thirty; Henry is slot number twenty-five." They both made a face. "I guess after breakfast and school, we could take the boat out, he really likes to go scuba diving and taking photos under water."

"That sounds fun, but I've never been scuba diving before," Emma admitted.

"No problem, Henry and I are very experienced now, we normally take Graham because he's an amazing instructor, but he's in Afghanistan right now. But we're technically qualified to take someone new with us if we don't go pass sixty feet. But we aren't interested in that, Henry has yet to get a picture of a whale, so fingers crossed that today is the day." Emma nodded. Regina ordered some equipment to be fitted at a shop and picked up later before she sat back and enjoyed the sun.

"So when does Henry wake up?" Emma asked enjoying the quiet. She got the feeling that Regina did this often where she just sat quietly.

"In another ten or fifteen minutes if he's not already up playing the space paranoids online game." Emma chuckled.

"He really loves Space Paranoids." Regina nodded. They fell silent again. "So I never asked but you and… Claire was it, you're…uh dating?" Emma was really asking if she was sleeping with Red. Regina was silent for a moment deciding if she wanted to answer or not.

"We don't date, we're really good friends and if we feel like it occasionally we have sex if that's what you're really trying to ask." Emma was silent.

"Oh, but don't you want more, a family?" Emma asked.

"I have a family, Claire and I don't have to date or get married to be family. I tell Henry all the time that there's the family you're born into and the family you choose. And every single person is connected to you in some way and it doesn't have to only be blood and marriage. And an important note for you sometimes the family you're born into isn't whom you're meant to be with all your life, and sometimes the family you choose is the wrong choice as well." Emma looked away knowing she was talking about Lilly.

"Henry calls Maleficent Aunt, you chose her," Emma replied. Regina scoffed.

"Maleficent doesn't hit me, the only time, Maleficent touches me is when it's mutual and she makes magic not pain," Regina told her as she glanced at her watch. "Maleficent and Lilly are two very different people and in another time and place Lilly might have been the one for you, but not today." Emma frowned.

"You're sleeping with Maleficent too," She said trying to get further away from the topic of Lilly and her abuse. Regina stood up and picked up the tray.

"Sometimes," Regina answered. They headed into the kitchen where Regina loaded her cup into the dishwasher. "Do you want more coffee with breakfast?" Emma shook her head. Regina also put Emma's cup away before she took out a pan and a Ziploc bag with spinach and precut mushrooms in them. She soon had them cooking over the fire as Emma watched her closely. She took out some eggs, and cracked them open in a bowl before adding salt and pepper and beating them. She added a little milk before whisking some more. Eventually she added that into the same pan along with some butter to keep it from sticking. The last thing she added was some Swiss cheese.

"How do you eat your toast with butter?" Emma nodded.

"Strawberry Jam too if you have it." Regina nodded as she made toast and soon had them all buttered and Emma's with strawberry Jam. Henry also liked strawberry jam. Regina preferred a little honey on her own. She took out a fruit salad and spooned some onto everyone's plates next to their toast and finally added the scramble to the mix. By the time she had everyone's place set at the table Henry was bouncing down the stairs in his birthday pajamas.

"Happy Birthday," Regina told him as she hugged and kissed him before quickly grabbing the polaroid Camera Emma hadn't seen earlier. He took a picture in front of the fireplace. And lined up for his yearly height marker on a removal piece of board. She hadn't even noticed. Emma didn't have time to see how long they had been at it when he had enveloped her in a hug.

"I'm so glad you're here for my birthday," Henry told her. "Look how big I've gotten." He pointed proudly to each recording Regina had made. "Mom started when I could first pull myself up at eight months, then this one is when I started walking at ten months, and this one was at a year. Then two, and three…" Henry trailed off.

"I'm really glad I could be here too, I never thought this would happen," Emma told him truthfully. He smiled and led her to the breakfast table. Regina had set everything up so he sat between them easily.

"Did you see that you have to give your speech at school?" Regina asked him. He nodded.

"Violet said she would be there and asked if I wanted to go the amusement park later. I said I had to ask because we always spend time together," Henry told her.

"I thought we would take Emma scuba diving, but it's all right if you want to spend time with Violet," Regina told him truthfully. Henry looked torn. He loved scuba diving.

"Maybe she'll want to go Scuba diving," Henry said pleased with himself. They nodded and everyone quite enjoyed breakfast as Henry talked about how last year they'd donated blood to the Red Cross as part of charity.

"Do you ever exchange gifts?" Emma asked curiously. "I mean for his birthday?"

"Oh yes, we donated money to operation smile, Henry met a worker there on a trip once, and they were very nice about answering all his questions, so that's been his personal go to choice since he was seven. And the last two years or so we always do something more like actively going to give blood. And this year was donating the clean water filters. And he already cleaned out his room for stuff he doesn't use. And this year all he really wanted was you and now you're here. But I have two other things in store for him." Henry looked excited.

"Mom what did you get me tell me please," Henry begged and Regina grinned.

"Emma first, I'm sure she brought you something." Henry looked at Emma practically bouncing in his seat.

"Well I know how important family is to the both of us and I thought we could do something that I loved when I was your age and that was go see the Blue Angels show in Florida. They fly military jets and do tricks in the air; I loved it so much it made me want to learn to fly a plane as a kid even though I never got too."

"Oh I would love that," Henry told her excited. He looked at Regina. "We do have time for Florida right?

"When is it?" Regina asked.

"Well this late in the season, they won't be back in Florida until November their final days. I wanted to go to the same place I went as a child. So the eleventh and the twelfth are the last days," Emma told her as Regina nodded.

"I can make it work," Regina told her. "Computer what day is November eleventh?"

"Friday," the computer answered in Regina's voice.

"Yeah we can definitely make that happen," Regina told them both. Henry cheered and Emma smiled as well. She was very excited to be taking Henry to see the Blue Angels, she had thought long and hard about the present and had hoped that Regina wouldn't stand in the way to share this with her son. It had been one of her day dreams when she thought him dead.

"Oh I have to tell Violet, she'll probably be so excited for me," He grinned before he ate his toast. "Oh Mom, you have to tell me now what you got me." Regina couldn't help but return his smile, she lived to see him smile.

"All right, come on into the sun room." They finished breakfast and went to the sun room where Henry immediately ripped the wrapping paper off his new surf board.

"You're a really good swimmer now so I feel comfortable with you having surfing lessons. But you have to swear never to go out on your own until I deem you old enough." Henry nodded and hugged her.

"I will I swear, I swear," Henry told her excited. "Any other surprises?" Henry realized that she had mentioned more.

"That one is a surprise for both you and Emma after your presentation, before you run off with Violet all right?" He nodded enthusiastically. Emma also looked at her surprised and wondering what exactly she had in store for both of them. She didn't have time to ask as Regina declared it was time to get ready for school before they were late. She chased him out of the sunroom and upstairs. Emma couldn't help but smile at their infectious laughter. She looked around and saw the backyard was littered with stuff from Henry. They had a few more pictures here of riding bikes, climbing mountains. They did a lot of rock climbing it seemed as Henry was on her back for a bit, but the last one he was climbing on his own expertly. There was one of them shooting but no hunting one yet. She wondered if Regina just hadn't put that one up yet. While they were getting ready Emma cleared the table out of habit. Lilly didn't like dirty dishes lying around.

"Thank you for clearing the table, that was my morning chore," Henry told her as he took a towel and wiped down the table. He was dressed in a very nice suit.

"Oh you're welcome, I'm sorry I didn't realize I did your chore, you won't be in trouble will you?" Henry shook his head.

"No, I'll still get a star for being honest," Henry told her brightly as he pointed to his chore chart. "I get a star for all the chores I do, and depending on what it is, Mom gives me a star for honesty in place of a chore. And at the end of the week I get to have French fries and Brownies for dinner, and mom won't complain that I had too much junk." He smiled as this was obviously the best trade off.

"What if you don't get enough stars?" Emma asked him. He made a face.

"Then I have to eat Brussel Sprouts, yuck, my least favorite of all veggies. She won't change it to broccoli cause she says I like it too much and it's supposed to be a punishment." Emma couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm sorry for laughing Henry it's just you're adorable." Regina came down dressed to kill in Emma's opinion wearing a skirt, sandals, and a light sleeveless shirt that looked gorgeous on her. She had also put her long hair into loose curls leaving it down for once.

"Have your speech?" Regina asked him. Henry nodded.

"Mom, Emma cleaned off the table for me, but I wiped it down," Henry told her. "She did it before I came back down and I told her thank you."

"Good job Henry, you can have your honesty star and a polite star." He grinned happily. She let him move them down.

"I also made my bed already." She nodded and let him move down the other star since she had looked in to see if he had. She gave him a high five.

"You are becoming a very responsible young man," She smiled at him and he smiled back before they all headed for the front. Once Emma had her shoes on she grabbed her bag and they left. Outside Regina's pod was waiting. They got inside and she clicked on the school icon and soon they were off.

"These pods are really cool, what do they run on magnetics?" Emma asked.

"Yep, they're similar to maglev trains except one hundred percent of the energy is solar. We hold a patent on a new design for a maglev train, these pods aren't ready for most of society at large, but we're getting some bids for smaller places. And for our version of the maglev train it's insanely popular particularly in India, Germany, and Japan."

"Cool what do you do with your garbage?" Emma asked curiously

"We separate it into compost, recycling, and garbage," Henry told her. "We recycle everything that we can, and part of that is we try use a lot of stuff that decomposes easily like a bamboo tooth brush."

"We grow hemp to make all paper, the fabric on any furniture, and clothes sold on the island are generally made from hemp, but you wouldn't know it. They are blended with silk and linen and sometimes cotton. We use hemp oil to create laundry detergent it biodegrades in water quickly and well. We also use hemp oil for cooking for that reason, um…it's completely legal here to smoke weed also, as well if you're interested."

"Where do you produce everything?" Emma asked. Regina pointed to what looked a cluster of floating homes.

"Out there are where people work hard to produce fiber, oil, and detergent. The people that weave the fabric are there and depends but either we ship the material to a third party who makes it or we have a few people on the island who work hard at their craft. Even the homes here are made from Hemp products so that eventually they'll biodegrade." Emma nodded.

"What about human waste, you must have a landfill or something?" Emma asked. Regina shook her head.

"Well I don't know if you've noticed the instructions in your bathroom, but it says pee first and then flush, and then take your poop if you have one."

"I thought that was weird yes," Emma replied.

"Urine goes to our compost yard or it goes to fertilize the land. We have a built in system that helps us water the soil from beneath and it deposits urine there. Feces we use mostly heat to kill off pathogens and turn it into bio solids which are used to fertilize the land and crops."

"Wow, this place is so ecofriendly." Regina nodded. Soon they had arrived at the brand new school. It wasn't huge or anything as there were only perhaps a thousand kids attending the entire thing. They sent Henry on his way with a good luck after Regina assessed they did have time to give Emma a small tour and show her his classroom and desk. Regina discreetly took a few photos of him showing her everything. Soon they were in the auditorium and by kid number five everyone was straining to keep it together. But they politely clapped after each child, and each child's parents were the loudest. Emma and Regina were of course not to be out done in cheering for Henry when he had delivered his speech despite the fact he got nervous and forgot despite the cards in front of him.

"Don't look so down, you were terrific, it's okay if you get a little frightened," Emma told him as he leaned against Regina in shame. "I once threw up on stage in front of the entire school and I'm sure Regina has some embarrassing story." Henry looked up at her. Regina looked a little pink.

"You know about that time I once ripped my dress at a debutante ball. Everyone saw my underwear it was awful." Henry giggled as did Emma.

"That's much worse," Henry told her as she wiped his tears.

"These things happen love, but we just get back up and hold our head high. We learn to deal with the stress." Henry nodded. "Now I see Violet coming over so why don't you ask her about scuba diving." He perked up and nodded. He followed her gaze and hurried over to Violet and her father.

"If he ditches us are we going with them or scuba diving?" Emma asked wondering what she would do without a guide or Lilly.

"We can still go if you're interested, I freed up my entire day for his birthday." Emma nodded. Henry came back over with Violet and her father. He wasn't juiced about scuba diving, but Violet had begged him to let her go, and he finally agreed after Regina assured him that she'd take great care of Violet and that they wouldn't be going too deep down, and mostly be looking at coral reefs anyway. Finally, he was gone and they were all in a pod headed towards the middle of town first for Henry's present. He begged Regina to tell him, but she wouldn't tell him until he saw the photo shop.

"What, what's the surprise?" Emma asked looking around for what Henry could possibly be yelling with glee about.

"Henry's been carrying around your mugshot as his only picture of you, I thought it would be nice if you joined our family photo this year," Regina told her. Regina in no way wanted her in their family photo, she was still weary of Emma trying to take Henry. While Emma seemed to be coming around accepting that Regina was Henry's mother, there was the huge problem of Lilly. But if she went to check on Henry one more time and found him secretly holding onto Emma's mug shot because he lacked a better picture, her heart would break for him.

"I'm…I'm not dressed…" Emma started but Henry was already pulling her inside. Regina followed with a smiling Violet who was dressed as instructed for her photo with Henry. Regina gave them both a pile of clothes and sent them to change. She changed while Violet waited outside her door. She was dressed in an Olive green dress with a brown belt and sandals. She fixed her necklace, it was half a heart that said Henry Daniel on it. He had the other half that said Mommy on it. They connected magnetically. She checked her hair which now sported a matching head band. She exited with Violet, who was not wearing Olive green, but a nice tan dress that would look nice next to the green. Emma eventually came out in her brown shorts, olive green shirt that was also belted with a matching brown belt, and instead of sandals she had on short brown boots that suited her well.

"I don't know what to say Regina," Emma told her. "I never thought this would happen unless I took Henry out myself to do this, and it wouldn't even be half as nice as you have planned this. So I guess what I'm trying to say is thank you, this is the best gift I could have ever received right now." Emma hugged Regina in gratitude. Regina was surprised but hugged her back. Henry immediately joined them.

"Aww you're hugging now we're becoming a family," He said. They smiled at him. Henry was dressed in brown slacks, white shirt, Olive green suit jacket, and a black tie with a nice white design of lines slanting across was untied around his neck.

"Emma can you tie a tie?" He asked. Emma shook her head sadly.

"No, I'm afraid it was something I never learned." He nodded.

"Well both of you come here, and learn," Regina told them as she borrowed a tie from her pile. She hadn't known if the tie would work for Henry's suit, but it was working out just fine. She stood Henry in front of a mirror while the first go she stood behind him and did it properly. Then she undid it and they all did it together until he had perfectly done up his tie. He fastened one button and while Emma got her hair done, he took photos with Violet.

"Oh Lilly likes my hair up in a ponytail." Regina cut her hair tie.

"Oops now your hair tie is broken," Regina said as if it really were an accident. The stylist fluffed out Emma's hair as Emma made a face at Regina in the mirror. He started a braid to bring her hair off of her face, but soon the end was blended into the rest of her hair as it tumbled straight down and he made it spiral in one big curl to her left, naturally it seemed at the end. Two makeup artists took care of their make up before Regina pushed Emma in front of the Camera. The photographer took over making her sit and Henry joined her. Where he got the perfect shot of her and Henry cuddling. Regina took a similar picture. It was their go to pose and their agreed favorite to look at. Regina also appreciated the contrast that in Emma's picture she was sitting on the photographer's right and Regina on the Photographer's left when they took their individual photos. The only difference was in their photos Henry and her connected their necklaces. Otherwise Emma had fun taking a range of goofy photos that Henry had full decision making of and some really nice ones.

"Mom, Emma can we have a picture together with all of us?" He asked looking a little unsure. So far Regina didn't intrude on any photos with him and Emma and Emma was in no photos with her and Henry. Emma looked the most nervous about that photo, and for once Regina didn't think it had anything to do with her, but she didn't want to say no to Henry. He pulled them both back to in front of the camera before either answered seeing their hesitation. They stood on either side of him. Each with a hand on his shoulder.

"Emma moved in closer," The photographer directed. Emma scooted in more so there was no visible room between her and Regina. They smiled and took the picture. Then Henry made them both sit with Regina on the left and Emma on the right before he sat between them and they both had to move in close in a hug.

"Oh my God we look like a couple," Emma stated as she saw the digital photos. Henry was of course putting that one as his home screen on his phone, but thankfully the one of him and Violet on his lock screen. Regina took the one of herself and Henry. Emma of course had put in the one of Henry and herself on the phone. It really wouldn't do for Lilly to see the other two.

"I'll have your prints by the end of the day," the photographer told them as she had to prepare for another customer. They nodded.

"Thank you Cress," Regina said. They all left and walked down the street to the scuba shop. Henry ran up ahead first with Violet though.

"Am I wearing hemp now?" Emma asked. Regina nodded. "It's really soft, I had no idea." Regina chuckled. "And breathable too."

"A very important feature out here." They got to the scuba shop where the clerk was already looking over Violet and fitting her with the proper gear.

"I thought you put an order in for an adult size, I apologize it's not all ready for you," he told her.

"No, no I did, Emma's new at this too, I just hadn't realized we'd be bringing another child too." He nodded. He waved to his assistant who helped Emma find her gear and adjust it comfortably and explained each piece of equipment. Regina made sure both Emma and Violet understood and that they were not to swim away from the group at any time. Then she went over safety procedures with them once they had everything, they took a pod to the docks.

"Your boat doesn't have a name?" Emma asked as they got on and Regina did a systems check and checked her and Henry's dive equipment making sure it was in working order. They had someone who did a weekly check on everyone's system, but you couldn't be too careful. Some people who lived here after all were murderers for a living.

"No, I couldn't think of one yet," Regina told her.

"This boat is cool Ms. Mills," Violet told her as they climbed up from inside the boat. She smiled at Violet.

"Why thank you Violet." Soon they were leaving the docks and headed to a coral reef.

"We have to be careful near the reef, it's very fragile, so a kick can destroy everything." Violet nodded along with Emma. They could still see the shore so no one was too worried. Henry prepared his underwater camera. Regina helped them suit up before she checked Henry and then she changed as well. She lowered the diving platform and made sure she had her diving knife. She went in first before Henry joined her and Emma, and finally Violet slowly eased herself into the water and Regina attached a rope to her driving belt from her own.

"Remember to breath, don't hold your breath." Regina only took them below the surface making sure they were breathing properly before she allowed them to go deeper and really look at the reef. A turtle passed them by and Regina was sure Violet screamed with delight into her mask. She took her own pictures of Henry and Violet. She got a few of Emma as well. They saw some dolphins and they were just about to head up when Henry finally spotted a gorgeous humpback whale. They swam nearby getting some pictures, well Regina had been doing video after she had snapped a few pictures of her own. The whale let them touch him before it was gone heading probably for the conservatory which kind of purposely was a bit of a feeding ground, so that they could check on the whales as they passed through. They went back up, but not too quickly. Once above the surface they swam back to the boat which thanks to Autopilot and a sea anchor was not too far off from where she had left it. She helped Violet and Henry out of the water before she also gave Emma a hand up.

"That was amazing, I never thought being that close to a whale would be so invigorating, so I don't even know, I was just floored by the majesty of it all."

"That was so fun, and the turtles!" Violet exclaimed. Regina couldn't help but smile at everyone's excitement as she thought about her own at being that close to a whale.

"This is the best birthday ever," Henry told them all. He was so happy to have gotten a gorgeous shot of the whale on his camera. Regina drove them back in as they agreed they were now starving for food having skipped lunch in favor of more dive time.

"Oh shit Lilly called me," Emma muttered.

"Tell her she can meet us on restaurant avenue," Regina told her knowing that Lilly would want Emma's exact whereabouts and say she was coming immediately. Regina also let Violet call her dad who said he'd already go in and get a table after she specified a delicious Puerto Rican place.

"Hey so Henry, I meant to ask a favor of you," Emma told him. He looked at her expectantly. "I know that Lilly is rather overzealous and you just met her. But if you could humor her and try to think of her as like a third parent that would be great. There's also the thing that if your mom sees fit to let you visit me alone, then Lilly is someone who's going to be a part of your life and helping me parent you. Understand?" Henry shrugged.

"Kind of, but I don't want to call her mom, she's not my mom." Emma nodded.

"Just call her Lilly with respect and avoid saying that she is your cousin, and you'll already be doing me a huge favor." He smiled and nodded.

"I can do that," Henry told her. They changed back into their clothes once they were docked and Emma helped Regina put everything away and secure the boat.

"Leave the empty tanks here," Regina told her. They put them down in a rack where someone would come by and see them taken away for refilling. They took a pod back into town and walked the rest of the way to the restaurant where Lilly and Maleficent were waiting. Henry did his due diligence, and hugged Lilly tas well as he hugged Maleficent. Although the hug for Maleficent was anything but fake. He told her about the whale they saw that day and how awesome his picture was.

"Oh I cannot wait for my copy," Maleficent told him seriously. She had been responsible for Henry's love of underwater photography and she too had not been able to get a good photo of a whale. Once inside Violet was just as excitedly talking to her father and showing him the picture she had taken with Henry and how there were three more coming. Lilly did not miss their matching outfits or that Emma's hair was open. Soon they were all ordering and talking about the dive trip.

"So what happen with Bolivia?" Lilly asked. The tone of her voice suggested Emma had lied to her.

"Canceled because of some serious virus going around, so we spent hours at the school listening to the same presentation over and over, count yourself lucky you had business to attend too," Regina told her.

"Yeah," Emma told her. "You didn't miss much, there."

"Except Henry's speech and then of course I was under the impression that you and I would go scuba diving together for the first time." Emma looked down into her water for a moment as the guilt creeped in. Lilly had never mentioned scuba diving before, but she should have thought about that.

"I'm sorry Lilly I didn't think…" Emma trailed off.

"Exactly, why I'm the brains of this relationship," Lilly told her.

"Right well, I for one can't wait to see those photos from the dive," Violet's father told them feeling the tension. Regina nodded her head.

"Why are you wearing matching outfits?" Lilly asked Emma not letting the conversation go elsewhere.

"I surprised Emma with pictures with Henry. It's normally something only he and I do three times a year. Normally my birthday we do the really professional kind, but that didn't happen this year, so I thought his birthday was a good a time as any especially since Henry has no photos with Emma, so I had to pick out her clothes to go with our color scheme, so it wouldn't look off when they took their photos," Regina told her.

"Speaking of birthdays, Emma when is yours?" Henry asked curiously.

"October twenty-second," Emma told him grateful she didn't have to answer Lilly.

"Everyone quiet, breaking news!" The bartender called. Everyone paused and turned towards the large screen that had been quietly showing a football match before but was now showing BBC World News.

"In other news four members of a group of thieves suspected of robbing an armored car for five million dollars' worth of diamonds was found dead in their hideout. Also killed was decorated Officer Jared Owens. Police say the suspects have been dead approximately ten days ago, they believe that Officer Owens may have seen a fifth suspect and became collateral damage. Police now believe the fifth suspect involved in the robbery will be trying to sell her diamonds. Although police want us to ensure the public that the thief and murderer will be caught. They have been able to activate a tracking device on the diamonds that they previously could not utilize."

"Oh I can't fence these anymore," Maleficent told Lilly handing her the bag. Half were already being made clean, but the rest they had hung onto. Lilly looked extremely upset.

"I knew it, you don't care about me," Lilly told her. "You said you would help me to help make up for everything that happened to me."

"You killed four people and a police officer, and somehow they're tracking those diamonds."

"Is that the original bag you stole them in?" Regina asked her looking at the bag now on the table.

"What the fuck does that matter?" Lilly asked her.

"It matters if your partners kept it in a carbon suitcase and you took it out and travelled home with that bag, traveled to Chile with that bag on a plane ticket I paid for, and now you're staying here, here of all the places in the world in a hotel room in which I paid for. It matters a great deal," Regina told her tightly as she stood up.

"So what if I did," Lilly told her in the silence of the restaurant.

"Ugh, you are possibly the worst criminal I have ever met, did you even do your homework before you robbed the truck?" Regina asked her as diners just stood up unless they were tourists. She looked at them. "Sit down we didn't do Henry's birthday song yet!" A waiter rushed out and came back with the sundae he was supposed to share with Violet that had ten candles. They sang a very lively Happy Birthday song which he enjoyed amid picture taking before he and Violet got like two bites before Red arrived with a carbon suitcase and the diamonds they had left to be lasered clean. They put them inside and locked it.

"Graham's just arrived thankfully," Red told her.

"Good, Violet and Henry can take the sundae home and enjoy it," Regina told them. "And Mr. Morgan can chaperone them." Mr. Morgan was ushered out with the children and their sundae.

"Lilly you killed five people," Emma told her. "I can't hide that; I don't even know how to prove you didn't do it. They're going to track you to our house and here. They're going to think I helped you and my career is over."

"Lilly, why didn't you tell me this sooner, these diamonds are useless. No way anyone is going to buy these off you, not attached to a cop murdered, and that tracking dust leaves a residue on anyone who's touched them. It's so microscopic," Maleficent told her. "I trusted that you had been smart about this." An alarm went off.

"We're too late," Regina told her. The computer advised everyone to go inside.

"Regina, I…."

"Just go, she can't stay here, you can't stay here, right now," Regina told them. "We'll figure it out later. There was a shot fired off from a really big gun.

"Island defenses are engaged," Red told her. She nodded as they hurried out. She didn't even bother trying to hide anything from Emma. It was over Lilly had completely blown her cover. They were about to be invaded. They weren't exactly a fully recognized governing body by the world. Their top criminals would always be jailed if caught, had to leave and leave fast. They had been hit by a surprise attack and now they had to implement the evacuation procedure.

Emma went with Maleficient as she pulled Lilly and her diamonds out of the restaurant. She was torn, wanting to follow Regina, before she disappeared with Henry.

"Emma no, you can't know where we are," Maleficent told her as she shoved Lilly into a pod. "Go, you need to stay innocent for Henry's sake."

"What no, she's coming with us," Lilly told her annoyed. Maleficent glared at her.

"No, the smartest thing is for you to drop off the radar, and leave her to insist on your innocence, if she can save her career, her word will still mean something," Maleficent told her. "Now hush and listen to me, I've been doing this a long time, now let her go for now, she'll still be here when you get back." Maleficent got in and left Emma there after she hugged Lilly. Emma groaned as she looked up and saw that guns were firing warning shots at planes. In fact, when they were hit, their planes weren't even hurt, it sent them spinning but not much else. She found a pod and asked the computer to take her to Regina's house. When she got there the house was empty and none of their photos were up, and the ice cream was melted. She hurried out and went back to the pod and asked it to take her to Regina. Everything seemed to be done through computers.

"Computer take me to Regina Mills."

"Do not compute, who is Regina Mills?" The computer asked. "All tourists must return to their room. Returning to hotel." Emma just cried as she got back to her hotel. It looked deserted except for tourists waiting in their rooms confused. A few people asked her what was going on, but she had no idea herself. She packed her stuff and found all of Lilly's stuff had been taken.

"What the fuck," Emma said. Emma grabbed her phone and tried to dial Regina's number, but it was out of service, and so was Henry's which didn't come as a surprise to her. "Fuck!" It was hours before she was met by UN soldiers who took her into custody. She wasn't told anything as she was flown back to Lyon, where their headquarters were. She didn't work at the main office, but she had been there enough times and now she was a suspect.

"Am I being charged with anything?" Emma asked the agent that came in. She had seen him around.

"No, fortunately for you, you were trespassing at Evil Regal Corporations, I'm surprised they didn't file charges on you."

"We came to a mutual understanding," Emma told him.

"Over what?" He asked.

"My son, someone who works there found and adopted him in Brazil."

"Then why did you fly to Chile and were then picked up in an island commonly referred to as Underworld in the criminal world."

"My son's birthday, so many people vacation there if they have the money and she did, and it's got this great amusement park. It was the first birthday I was going to be able to celebrate with him."

"Regina Mills, she's the woman that paid for your tickets and that of your girlfriend Lilith's?" He asked. Emma nodded.

"Yes, she did, when we arrived, we found out that Lilly's mother was her best friend, she'd seen a photo of us and was convinced Lilly was her daughter. But Regina and I aren't exactly best friends, and she didn't tell me out right until we got there. So Lilly went off to do some soul searching with her mother and I celebrated my son's birthday," Emma told them.

"So you had no idea that your girlfriend was carrying five million dollars' worth of diamonds to the criminal hub of the world?" Emma shook her head.

"No, I think I would have noticed five million dollars' worth of diamonds just lying around if she had." He turned off the light and used a special scanner on her hands but she was clean of any residue.

"We checked your apartment, she didn't leave any diamonds behind, but we did track the bags path to your home, to Chile, and then to the Underworld.

"Look I don't know what goes on behind every closed door on an island, I just stepped on three days ago. My only intention for going there was my son."

"Your son, do you know who Regina Mills is?" He asked her.

"I just know that she works as Evil Regal Corporation as the face of their company, and she has an office there, but you can imagine, I wasn't told what she does."

"We've seized all of Evil Regal's records now for fraud, we think it's a shell company for an international criminal ring that she runs." Emma looked at him in shock. "We think she really wanted Lilly there to buy the diamonds off her."

"I don't think so, she seemed uninterested, she was with me most of the time and if I wasn't with her, I was with Lilly. And Lilly was spending time with her mother until they left."

"Did you know that she's wanted for attempted murder against your mother and the murder of your grandfather?"

"What?" Emma asked. "What does she have to do with my family except for having my son?" He gave her a file containing one of the last copies of Regina's wedding photo to her grandfather. She had seen a photo of him once. Next to that was the family photo of her, Henry, and Regina. They must have gotten it from the photo shop.

"She married him at fifteen years old after nearly hacking into the pentagon one year earlier. They were married for five years when she had a hit put out a hit on him, the killer mistakenly killed her father, her mother narrowly escaped with her life, and then he went for your mother, but your father saved her. She was off the grid by the time we caught up to her. She used to be Blanchard." Emma just looked shocked.

"I don't know anything, about the diamonds I swear, when you were all coming she sent Henry home, to be safe and Maleficent, Lilly's mother disappeared with her. I went after them and lost Regina in the process. Everything was gone, and I'll probably never see my son again." Emma put her head down she had lost everything. No way Lilly could come back from this.

"If Lilly or Regina contacts you, you contact us immediately." Emma nodded. They let her go home and she wasn't surprised to find her parents in her wrecked apartment.

"Three months before the election and you let your slut girlfriend rob an armored car for five million dollars' worth of diamonds and kill five people one of which was a cop. And if that's bad enough, we have to find out you have an illegitimate ten-year-old kid from your criminal days, who is being raised by none other than my evil stepmother." Emma looked as if she wanted to punch parents.

"Evil stepmother really?" Emma asked. "Can you really call her a stepmother you were the same age."

"Don't you take that tone with me young lady," Mary Margaret told her. "She was my evil stepmother, she treated me like shit."

"Oh so what you really mean is she didn't kiss your ass to high heaven," Emma replied going into her kitchen and making some coffee.

"Don't talk to your mother like that, that woman was evil," David told her.

"You think because you have this, you know her better than me, I spent five years with her, you've spent what five minutes." Mary Margaret waved the family photo in her face and Emma snatched it away. They looked so happy, why couldn't they go back to that happiness.

"I'm a good judge of character unlike you two, and she loves my son, and she was starting to respect me. We would have been fine, if not for this fucked up mess with the diamonds, and grandpa. I don't pretend to know why she killed him, but I can bet why she came after you. You two are selfish pricks, and what kind of mother were you expecting from a girl your own age?"

"I didn't want one, she should have never married my father," Mary Margaret told her. "You are the selfish and ungrateful one."

"Yeah no, I'm done with you two, just go back home to your son, he's the only child you like to acknowledge anyway so don't waste any more time on me." They stormed out saying how unreasonable she was being and took her brother with them. As usual she never got to say hi to him, she hadn't even noticed him in the living room when she came in. She cleaned up her apartment proceeded to sulk and wait for any sign from Henry or Lilly. There was absolutely nothing from anyone, the worldwide manhunt was on and she wasn't allowed back at work until it was all resolved. At some point she had to ask her parents for money and they were very smug about it.

"God, I can't wait for this shit to be over," Emma muttered after she left her parent's home in New York.

* * *

Leave a Review


	9. Chapter 9

Some chapter notes for this is Cora makes an appearance but her appearances always fleeting, she's not so overbearing in Regina's life that she controls her. She's more of a huge snob. Also some implied violence and involuntary drugging of people.

* * *

Chapter Nine

"Happy Fucking Birthday," Emma grumbled as she put a candle in a cupcake and looked at the picture of Regina, Henry, and herself. The day passed as silent as it had in her youth, and was just as awful, although this time she found herself talking to the picture and actually pretending that Regina and Henry had shown up. On the island she had actually day dreamed about them showing up for her birthday. And every birthday with Lilly it was really more like it was Lilly's birthday in her opinion, but this year was supposed to have been different.

The days passed and Neal kept her posted on the International manhunt, and the crisis on the island. The citizens of the island were of course fighting back and Evil Regal Corporation was still running at full speed despite taking their Washington DC office down. And Neal said despite all efforts they couldn't find anything linking the corporation itself to any sort of organized crime, including money laundering. In fact, aside from Lilly and her diamonds they couldn't link Regina to any new crimes. And there was no evidence of any crimes being committed on the island despite holding the families of known criminals. The island was so self-sufficient it was hard to even believe that money even exchanged hands. And all outside money came from tourists who paid thousands if not millions of dollars.

"What do they even know about my grandfather's death, can they even link her to that?" Emma asked Neal over the phone. Her best chance of seeing Henry was clearing Regina's name.

"You were so hell bent on getting Henry from her now you want to help her. If they find her they'll take him and he'll be with you." Emma sighed as she shrugged forgetting that Neal couldn't see her.

"I know, what I was like before, but this meeting was different from the others Neal. She let me in, in a big way. I was in a family when I was in their home I realized that I couldn't erase Regina, that whatever she was she was she really loved my son in a way I want to love him. And now knowing what I do know about her, I realized now why she was so cautious, why she was secretive, she didn't want me to turn her in. But now Lilly's gone and blown everything up, and she's disappeared with my son and I have no doubt that if she's as good a hacker as everyone thinks then they aren't surfacing until it's absolutely safe." Neal sighed.

"All right, I'll look at her file." She heard him typing on the other end.

"I supposed technically it's all circumstantial. The guy was caught and interrogated for forty-eight hours, before he admitted it was Regina who paid him to do it. And that was after your mother's outcry that he had to be sent by her, and to be honest the interrogation reports look rather suggestive. To be honest this guy was railroaded and his public defender never had a chance. If you want to clear Regina, you might possibly have to clear a murderer. You would have to get his confession thrown out and get him retried. So if he never names Regina in his confession then what is she but a runaway bride?"

"Thank you so much Neal, obviously I'm going to have to think about that, that and I'm sure my mother would get in my way if I tried to free him."

"Just give it until the end of the year, it might be easier to exonerate her after she's caught, than before. Especially since we have no way of contacting her." Emma sighed.

"You're probably right, it's not like I can do anything right this second anyway. All right I'm going to go; I'll be late for my flight to Florida."

"Safe trip," he told her. They hung up and Emma grabbed her bag and left for the airport. She went to the blue Angel's show that Friday. She practically wore out the family photo in her hands as she looked around hopeful. She went the next day too thinking maybe they couldn't make it in time for the first show, or if they were forced to watch from afar at least maybe then Henry would know she was thinking of him too.

* * *

"She looks so sad," Henry commented as they sat on the hood of a car with binoculars. They were military grade allowing them a good view without getting too close. It was almost like being right there. "Mom can't we go over there?" Regina shook her head.

"There are too many people," Graham told her as he watched their perimeter. Regina rubbed Henry's forehead. They wouldn't have even been there if not for Henry repeatedly watching Lilo and Stitch to make a point until it drove her crazy. She looked through her own binoculars at Emma and for a moment she could just see the complete pain and anguish in her face. Emma was extremely lonely and it occurred to her that she had been lonely most of her life. Her mother was a bitch, but she never had any lack of love for her and she had found a best friend in her father. She hadn't felt the crippling sort of loneliness until she was married. He had isolated her from her parents most days, and she could just feel Emma's pain from their perch. Regina spotted the photo in Emma's hands in that moment, it had happiness in that photo. What had been an awkward photo and probably turned out to be the best photo of them all.

"So nobody gets left behind right?" Regina asked Henry. He looked at her excited and she looked at him confirming what he was thinking.

"Right nobody gets left behind," Henry told her. Graham started to protest.

"I know Graham, but we have lawyers working on it, it's time to face the music on this crime if it comes to that." He sighed and nodded. They got in the car and drove closer where Regina told him that Emma had their tickets. He waved them through remembering her. Henry and Graham went to get them a couple of corndogs first. Graham thought it was better if Regina sat down first that way if anyone was watching Emma, they'd know if something was amiss. Regina walked up the stairs of the bleachers. Emma wasn't even paying attention; she was working the photo between her fingers probably for the hundredth time.

"You are not looking well Ms. Swan," Regina told her as she sat next to her at the top of the bleachers. Emma looked at her in surprise and disbelief, but there was Regina well dressed as ever and sitting right next to her.

"I…. I…" Emma started.

"Hi Emma, corndog?" Henry asked popping down next to her, he hadn't waited for Graham's okay. But Graham seemed to be ready for a quick extraction. She turned and smiled even more when she saw Henry. She hugged him close careful of the three corndogs he held. Regina took hers which was covered in mustard and ketchup.

"So when does the show start?" Regina asked before biting into her corndog.

"You guys came," Emma finally got out. "I thought I would never see you again."

"Yeah well I let you into my family and we don't leave family behind," Regina told her pointing to the picture she still held in her hands. Emma blushed as she hadn't wanted them to see how worn it was from her holding it so often.

"Exactly, and I felt really sad about missing your birthday, I had a big present planned honest, but it was too dangerous still," Henry told her.

"What changed, why would you risk coming to this dumb show?" Emma asked.

"This show is anything but dumb, it's an important memory for Henry, besides a little birdie may have told me that the evidence against me was circumstantial. And my lawyer might be working magic in the court of law," Regina told her.

"You hacked my phone?" Emma asked her. Regina shrugged.

"Like I said a little birdy figured it out," Regina told her. The show started and they all fell silent and Emma was just so happy to watch Henry's face in amazement as the planes did their tricks.

"Have you heard from Maleficent and Lilly?" Emma asked when they were back in her hotel room and Henry was down for the night. Regina was staying at the hotel, but in a nicer suite so Emma joined them.

"Yes, Maleficent sent Lilly to Rio to disappear. She was able to come back after she got rid of the diamonds. They should be tracking them any day now. It took a lot of resources to get rid of them without a trace. Their initial path is the only thing connecting them to Lilly and unfortunately me. But with your permission we'll be exposing your lovely mother's father's experiments. Ingrid is going to testify and a few others from our past."

"Anything to keep Henry in my life, and not on the run like a criminal." Regina nodded as she poured them both a glass of wine. They both sat on the couch in silence. "Did you do it, did you kill him?"

"I didn't kill him," Regina lied.

"I mean did you send the hitman after him?" Emma asked.

"I can't answer that Ms. Swan, you should have plausible deniability, your life is enough of a train wreck as it is." Emma nodded taking that as a yes.

"Why did you run then, why not combat these charges before?" Emma asked. Regina shrugged.

"I had no need too until now," Regina told her. "I was happy; my life would have gone on unnoticed just the way I wanted it. Until Henry found you I had no worries, but the reason I left was because I was twenty years old and I was nothing to my so called husband and his selfish daughter. Your mother could do no wrong. She was a part of his experiments, she married the guy he picked out for her, chose the career he picked out for her, and she listened to every word he said. Every morning he'd start the day by telling how beautiful she was, how special she was, how it was her job to make sure the world knew the world revolved around her. And she did, we were the same age and she tormented me like a mean girl at school. She was the mean girl at school actually because we attended the same school and my marriage to her father was like a social bullet to the head for her. She changed schools over it and I homeschooled my last three years. The debutante ball, was a disaster because she stepped on my dress as my father was escorting me down, because she knew I would be marrying her father soon. My Aunt before she died of a heart attack had worked hard resewing her own debutante gown with my mom from the days when my father's family had money and she ruined it."

"Wow I knew my mother was a bitch, but wow." Regina nodded.

"Every morning I woke up it was too a new bruise, a new disappointment he didn't like my cooking, I was too slow getting dressed, the dress I chose looked too good on me next to his daughter. It really didn't matter everything I did was wrong. And he forced himself into my bed every night. I ran away so many times I lost count. He would stop supporting my parents for months at a time every time I ran away. My dad couldn't work anymore and my mother squandered all our money trying to pretend she was high society or give me a background that wouldn't allow anyone to look down on me. She still squanders my money today, but back then he controlled everything including down to the advice my parents gave me. So by the time I was twenty I'd had it. I put my hacking skills to good use when I was eighteen, and I took only what was due to me in the prenuptial agreement. I knew that without money he'd keep tracking me to the ends of the earth. So I used his money to build Neverland a place where I could be happy. From there it warped into its own shape and form, into something so much more than I had ever dreamed." Emma frowned.

"That's how you knew Lilly hit me," Emma admitted with a sigh.

"Yes," Regina answered.

"Why do you trust me?" Emma asked. "I mean is it because you think I'm weak for not turning in Lilly." Regina shook her head as she drank her wine.

"You aren't weak Emma, just caught in the middle, and no I don't trust you because you don't rat Lilly out. I trusted you because you didn't rat me out in your interrogation. You had every opportunity spill everything you know about me, or mention the control room on the island but you didn't. Even though you knew spilling anything that might help them catch me would almost guarantee that Henry would come live with you."

"No it wouldn't have," Emma told her. "He found me, I have no doubt that if you avoided jail, he would go running back to you, and you wouldn't let him stay five minutes in a house where Lilly would live alongside him."

"Damn straight about that," Regina replied as Emma nodded and drank her wine.

"Also I didn't think about if there was a control room in that moment. I mean it occurred to me once that everything is so computerized that there must be a central place it was all controlled from or that you used the pods to travel under water. But I confess that I was literally so depressed that just like that everyone in my family was gone that I didn't think about it." Regina chuckled.

"And here I thought you actually cared," Regina mused. Emma chuckled a little too.

"I do care now, I didn't in the beginning when you disappeared again, I was really angry. But the more time I spent alone, the more time I just wanted Henry's birthday to be real. I don't know how or when it changed but I stopped wanting to take him from you, and I started wanting to just be with you…both."

"Well you're welcome to disappear with us that and I think Henry would have my head if I didn't mean that in the sincerest way possible. Besides no one should be alone on their birthday, and Henry has big plans to make up for it."

"It doesn't include Octopus does it?" Emma asked worried outwardly though inside she was smiling that they had remembered. No one had ever really remembered. They both chuckled.

"No, it's for your birthday so definitely all the grilled cheese you can eat," Henry chimed in, appearing from behind the couch with a grin. He climbed over and settled onto Emma for once making her smile. If he wanted closeness he always moved closer to Regina for the physical comfort and only let her offer verbal comfort.

"Oh well then we're going to need a lot of grilled cheese," Emma told him making him laugh.

"I don't know it is an unbirthday party though, because it's not your birthday anymore technically," Henry told him. "And everything is a little backwards at an unbirthday."

"Well that's why we put the bread between two slices of cheese." Henry sat up looking at Regina amazed at her idea.

"Oh that is the best idea you've had." Regina laughed.

"Oh thanks, but I thought I had more than one good idea under my belt." Henry nodded.

"You do, but this is the best right now," He replied.

"Wait, what's an unbirthday party exactly?" She asked worried.

"You never watched or read Alice and Wonderland by Lewis Carroll?" Regina asked her.

"No, what's that?" Emma asked her.

"For one it's our new favorite bed time story, but I accidentally left the book," Henry told her.

"I'd rent the movie, but Henry and I really try to read the books before we watch the movie on family night for most things." Henry nodded. Regina covered Henry's ears and explained to her what Alice in Wonderland was exactly.

"I have questions to answer for homework before I can watch the movie," Henry told her as if to explain why he had went along with the ear plugging. He then proceeded to try and explain the rules of an unbirthday. He paused. "Mom I don't know how to explain an unbirthday."

"Well to quote the book, your birthday is only one day a year, but there are three hundred sixty-four days of the year it's not your birthday, so it's an unbirthday every day."

"Yes, that's it so you see we have three hundred and sixty-four days to make up for your birthday," Henry grinned. Emma couldn't help but grin back.

"You know I think it's you who have the coolest ideas," Emma told him. He grinned as she hugged him close.

"I don't know the cheese on the outside of the bread is just great," He said making them laugh.

"Well it's way pass your bedtime, and I think Emma is going to run away with us tomorrow, yes…no…. maybe…. need puppy eyes to convince you of it?" Regina and Henry gave her their best sad face that she couldn't help but laugh.

"Well how can I resist a face like that?" They grinned at one another.

"You can't," Henry told her as he hugged her goodnight and kissed her cheek.

"Can you come lay with me?" He asked Regina. She nodded. He climbed into her arms as she stood up. She was already in her pajamas having wanted to get comfortable. They were comfortable in bed when Henry decided there was enough room for Emma.

"Emma come on, we can't sleep until you're here," Henry called. Regina wanted to stop him but it was too late. Emma came in after a moment and she looked just as uncomfortable about it, but Henry just looked at her expectantly.

"Just until you fall asleep," Emma told him. He nodded. She took her red leather jacket off and her boots before climbing into bed and getting comfortable. Henry lay on his back and pulled Emma's hand onto his stomach near Regina's. They were both very aware that he had them almost touching.

"All right I'm going to tell you two a bedtime story in the tradition of the unbirthday." They chuckled.

"All right, what do you have in mind?" Regina asked.

"Space Paranoids part five, a continuation," Henry told her making Regina laugh.

"Oh I hope it's more exciting than part four," Regina told him teasingly.

"The next one is always more exciting mom," Henry told her seriously. "If you remember correctly in part four, Agent Henry D and Regina L. push forth to the maze to find the savior. The enemy is hell bent on keeping the savior locked up because she knows their real weakness, one that could bring down their empire."

"Wow, this sounds exciting," Emma told him. Henry nodded.

"It is, so far their journey has been rather slow because Regina stepped in a pothole and twisted her ankle." He shook his head as if to say Regina should have been more careful.

"It was dark, I couldn't see," Regina told him as if to make excuses for her character.

"Uh huh, lucky for you Henry D. has found a medipack and you are now healed." Regina cheered as he continued his story until they freed the savior who of course turned out to be Emma in this case. "The savior then introduces herself as Emma…." He looked at her for a middle name. She looked confused.

"What I don't know this is your story I'm just listening," Emma told him.

"What's your middle name?" He asked.

"Oh, I don't have one, I'm technically just Emma, but I couldn't go to school without a last name." She fell silent realizing how tragic that had just sounded. Henry and Regina looked at her and then each other.

"Jennifer," Regina said at the same time Henry spoke.

"Space." Regina looked at him.

"Really Henry space?" She asked him. He nodded.

"You chose Jennifer," he shot back. "That's really normal." They laughed.

"I prefer Jennifer if I have a say," Emma told him. He huffed.

"All right Emma J. has now been recruited and now we must continue the fight against evil." Henry went on with his story until he realized that both Regina and Emma had fallen asleep.

"Night moms," He whispered and kissed both of their foreheads before going to sleep.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Emma asked once they had safely boarded a private jet. Regina looked up from her computer where she was just erasing any sightings of herself anywhere really and Emma for that matter or Henry.

"Cuba," Regina told her. "The Americans are still occupying my island unlawfully so it's not really safe."

"But Cuba is, they're members of Interpol." Regina nodded.

"Yeah, but they have no legal grounds to arrest me anymore. Buying diamonds isn't exactly a crime, and they can't prove that I got Lilly to steal them for me. I've looked at both of your finances and internet history. She was already shopping around for million dollar homes before the hit went down and she didn't cover her tracks well at all as she planned with those guys she killed. Before and during the crimes she committed my only connection to her is through you, and she'd already killed them. And Henry called you not me to invite you both along, which you will attest too truthfully in court. Plus, they can't prove any money laundering or organized crime charges. Regina didn't mention trafficking drugs since she didn't keep drugs on the island and piracy was hard to prove and plus they didn't suspect her of that.

"Regina good news, we pushed the American's back, we should probably head to Fiji instead it is a good operations base." Regina nodded. Graham had them change their trajectory.

"Stop in Cuba for food though," Regina yelled up front as she hit print. Henry brought over the new passports.

"How the hell did you…" Emma started looking them over. "I'm now Jennifer Morris." Regina nodded.

"As far as anyone is concerned you are on a plane back to Europe and disappearing into the Italian country side with your parents' money," Regina told her.

"I like the sound of that." Emma told her. They fell silent as everyone perked up for the decent into Havana. They stretched their legs and ate while Graham stocked up for a longer trip. The vintage cars were absolutely amazing in everyone's opinion, but they disagreed on who had the best food during lunch before they had to leave, with Regina promising a real trip back to visit. In Fiji it was raining when they landed, but the showers were always brief but heavy.

"Wow you can see everywhere," Emma commented as they sat looking at the screens. The island had about one hundred American soldiers on the island; still more were situated on five different aircraft carriers. Their soldiers had pushed the one hundred soldiers back towards the beach on which they had arrived on.

"Where is everyone?" Emma asked. Life had not continued on the island.

"A good portion of people were taken because they were small time criminals, and they're heading back now Interpol and the USA took them away and then left them stranded but we took care of our own. But there are quite a few people including children who are still here. Some children are without parents because they just took people. We've been blaring propaganda for weeks showing a population of mostly women and children, it makes them hesitant to bomb us. Which is how I wanted it for when my soldiers moved in. But we moved them ages ago just in case."

"The president is making an address," Graham told her. He put it up on a screen. The president said he was ordering an airstrike of the island as it was the only way to combat the hostile forces. Regina typed something and then picked up a microphone. She took a deep breath and pushed the microphone.

"This is the leader of the Underworld you will ceasefire and unoccupy my country or I will be forced to retaliate against the United States of America." Emma looked as if Regina was crazy and tried to take the microphone from her, but Regina held her off. "If there is an airstrike, I will consider this an act of terrorism and an act of war." They watched the president being taken out of the press conference room

"Red says they're entering the war room now." Graham whispered. Regina nodded as she clicked on a few things and the war room appeared, thanks to Red placing a hidden camera she could see them and now she had hacked their systems.

"Good evening Mr. President, I'm glad you could join us." They all looked shocked to hear her voice, it was obviously through a scrambler meant to change her voice a bit on their end. Regina released the button.

"Regina they're going to consider this an act of terrorism," Emma whispered.

"What they're doing is an act of terrorism," Regina replied back. "They have no jurisdiction here."

"Who do I have the pleasure of speaking with exactly?" He asked.

"That is unimportant, what you need to know is that I make the decisions no one else. Now order your ships to pick up the one hundred men you have occupying my country and go home. We have been surprisingly peaceful only using rubber bullets and only shooting deterrents at your planes in our airspace."

"You are a criminal strong hold, and are holding many fugitives running from the United States of America and many other places around the world."

"So is Brazil and Mexico Mr. President, but I don't see you invading them," Regina replied. "Obviously you've bitten more than you can chew, and I assure this will not end well for you, if you do not get off my island and send your boys home." Regina watched as the hundred men were hit with tranquilizers except one.

"Brazil and Mexico are actual countries."

"Mr. President, in a folder in front of you, you will find the treaty of the Underworld in which you officially recognize the island as being under its own sovereignty and government. You agree to never take any military action against us. And in return we agree not to take any military action against you. Sign it and leave it on the table, it will find its way back to me eventually."

"I'm not signing this," He told her. "We don't negotiate with terrorists." Regina sighed.

"I don't think you understand how serious I am, Mr. President, so let me show you." Regina released the button and looked at Graham who had on a head set.

"Alpha, Five, Bravo, Omega," Graham repeated three times." Within minutes the president was in a panic receiving reports of old warehouses being blown to bits in ten major cities including one near Washington D.C. They were in a panic trying figure out if it were a stealth plane or operatives, and if it were operatives how did they get inside the country.

"The next time I blow something up it won't be without casualties," Regina told them.

"This has so escalated out of control," Emma groaned as she sat with Henry. Regina watched as the president started to sweat and she grinned.

"Your sweat tells me you now know how serious I am, Mr. President," Regina told him.

"If you think blowing up a couple of buildings is going to frighten me you have got it all wrong." Regina just watched him squirm for a moment before she nodded to Graham.

"Bravo Six, Alpha Nine," He said into his headset. Their screen showed multiple bombs.

"These bombs are planted at the Pentagon; do you think your bomb teams can find them all in the next ten minutes?" He tried to run out of the door, but it was locked. Red had taken care of that.

"We have to alert the Pentagon, they have to evacuate the building," He said. They tried to call out, and Regina interrupted the call and made it sound like a bomb threat.

"Is there really five bombs?" Emma asked as they watched the countdown clock.

"No of course not Emma, that would be an act of terrorism," Regina told her. Emma looked relieved.

"Oh Thank God because I was afraid I'd have to turn you in or something."

"No, don't do that, mom's a master of illusion," Henry told her. Regina motioned for them to be quiet.

"You have five minutes before the pentagon is a memorial site," Regina told them. Sign the treaty now and order your soldiers away from my country."

"We don't negotiate with terrorists," He told her. Regina sighed over the microphone and nodded to Graham. The picture they saw of the clocks sped up.

"You now have two minutes," Regina told them.

"Wait, wait," He cried after someone told them it would not be enough time to fully evacuate the area. "Pause the clock, pause the clock."

"No, you have less than two minutes to sign the treaty now," Regina told him. "Maybe some live feed will help you." Regina nodded to Graham who changed their screen to fleeing people, but not fast enough.

"All right, all right, pause it, I'm signing the treaty of Island independence, the United States will not take any military action against any islands under the sovereignty of the Underworld and I will immediately pull back my troops in the interest of fostering trade and friendly relations between our two countries." Regina paused the clock at two seconds as soon as he'd ordered the troops to leave the island and return home immediately.

"Good boy, now leave the treaty on the table and go announce it to the press immediately," Regina told him. She watched him sign it and put his seal on it.

"God I love when they never read the contract," Regina grinned. "Send in Scarlet Cooper, Graham."

"Who is Scarlet Cooper?" Emma asked.

"The face of the Underworld in the International community," Regina told her. They switched back to the press room in which the president announced a ceasefire to the press and that he had signed a peace treaty called the Island of Independence. And then he started to sound crazy as he mentioned the bombs that had gone off all over the country and five bombs they had stopped in the Pentagon from going off until they could be found. The press was filming it all wondering what he was talking about and noticing his dilated pupils and his sweaty demeanor. Soon there were questions about if he were high.

"And that is a check mate," Regina grinned a few hours later as Scarlet met with the Vice President.

"As of today the treaty of Island Independence will stand, it has come to my attention that the President's judgement has been sorely compromised by drugs. That he landed our troops on the island illegally as well as that of the UN. We have pulled back our troops to safety and want to thank the Underworld for using nonaggressive methods to defend themselves until we could sort this out peacefully. And once the President is fully impeached, Congress has agreed that we will resign the treaty not only with Scarlet Cooper, but with the entire Underworld Council present on their island." There was a lot of clapping and then Scarlet made a speech about how they were so happy to finally have peace and be fully recognized by the world as their own country.

"Do I work magic or do I work magic," Regina told them high fiving Henry and Graham.

"You work magic," Henry told her. "Does this mean we can go home?" He asked.

"It does," Regina told him with a grin.

"Wait so you go back to hiding out what about your trial, they'll arrest you if you show up for peace talks," Emma told her.

"Oh no it'll take place on our island to make a point," Regina told her.

"All right and I just need to know a few things going forward like are there actual bombs in the pentagon and if there were actual causalities from those buildings you blew up?" Emma asked.

"Completely staged for our movie Underworld has not fallen," Graham told her. "Here look contracts with news anchors to report the false blowing up of buildings, they were recorded by us. Here are the receipt purchases and the license to blow it up in a movie."

"And I've never been able to physically set foot in the pentagon without an escort since I was like fourteen, and I hacked the place, but times are changing."

"All right then I have only one thing to say," Emma told her.

"What's that?" Regina asked.

"Let's go home," She said. They all grinned and spent a few days in Fiji watching the progress of the ships before they and many others returned home.

* * *

"Now the house is perfect," Henry said as they all stood back and looked at the new family photo up on the wall of the house. They had come back to most of the island in ill repair and the sanitation system was an absolute mess as the soldiers hadn't followed any of the rules about flushing urine first and it had been an absolute mess it had taken weeks to get all cleaned up on the UN's bill too when it got out that some waste had backed up the system and spilled into the ocean. Green Peace had been all over it. In their new family photo dressed in Emma's favorite color of yellow, taken outside on what had been turned into a natural waterfall they had created. Well it was half natural, but what was most distinct about their new photo was the new necklace Henry and her had agreed on making. They were seeing a whole new Emma in being a part of his life and they felt that deserved a reward. Now Henry had a heart with both of their names on it. And they both had two halves of a bigger heart that said Henry Daniel on it when they were all together.

"No, not yet," Emma told him as she brought out a small brush inside. She wrote in excellent calligraphy on the wall. Ohana means family over the picture and under it that means nobody gets left behind.

"Now it's perfect," Regina smiled as Emma stepped back to admire her work.

"I know it's Disney, but this family has been through a lot, but now we have each other," Emma told them. "Thank you both, for letting me in and not giving up on me." Regina and Henry gave her a hug.

"Now let's say we open the rest of our presents today?" Red asked them as they nodded happily. Emma was the most moved by a picture book as was Maleficent who had wanted to spend it with Lilly but it would seem she had ditched Rio and gone who knew where. Unfortunately, that also meant she missed a court date.

"Ingrid surprisingly was a goldmine for photos," Regina told them. "She also managed to find Dr. Page who was just so sad, but he gave us everything you need to know about Lilly's childhood." Maleficent hugged Regina.

"This is the best present besides my daughter, maybe I can bring her back from the abyss she seems to be hanging over," Maleficent nodded.

"And I just got you a stupid watch, and here you are coming up with thoughtful gifts," Emma muttered.

"I am not complaining this is the new Royal Oak Watch, I've been looking at this one for a while, and if I were honest, I may have been hinting at this to Henry, besides they go perfectly with my new heels and honestly I can't wait to rock these with my Christmas present to myself."

"Treat yoself," Red, Maleficent, and Regina said to one another pulling out some beautifully designed dresses.

"Oh guys you got the same one," Regina cried. "Just in a different color."

"How was I supposed to know you would like the same dress as me?" Red asked her.

"Because this is me we're talking about," Regina told her. Emma and Henry chuckled.

"Fashion show, who wore it best," Henry called out.

"All I'm saying is maybe you guys don't wanna compete when I have shoes and the watch to match."

"Oh but did you get the matching purse?" Red asked.

"Or the hat?" Maleficent asked.

"Touché," Regina told them. They all hurried off and Emma, Henry, and Graham were treated to a fashion show. They were all laughing as they all tried to out pose one another when her mother interrupted the fun.

"Oh dear no, wearing the same gown is so unbecoming of you," Cora told her looking disgusted. Regina immediately frowned.

"Uh mother it's Christmas aren't you supposed to be like twenty-five thousand miles away from here?" Regina asked her with a fake smile. She left to go change back into her clothes. Her mother was asking Emma who she was and what she did for a living. And there was also someone new in her house and she was pregnant.

"Who is this mother, you don't normally travel with pregnant women."

"Nice to see you too little sis," She told her with distain.

"Regina, you remember Zelena," Cora told her.

"No, not really, because you sent her away almost as soon as she introduced herself," Regina told her.

"Oh cool, I have an Aunt," Henry said looking up to pay more attention to Zelena.

"Oh that remains to be seen," Zelena told him. "Why did you bring me here, Cora, I came to you for help, instead you push me on a plane so that I can see how you've set up Regina for life, before you drop me off in some convent again?" Cora rolled her eyes.

"Regina may I speak to you privately," She asked ignoring Zelena.

"No, what is it that you have to say, because I'd like to get back to Christmas with my family," Regina told her.

"Then, she is your problem now, I have enough problems denying that you were involved in any sort of criminal activity, and I will take my usual check in Euros now." Regina glared at her, but wired her cash to her European bank account.

"Just go, mother walk out and avoid everything like always," Zelena told her. Cora left without another word leaving Zelena and a room full of people feeling awkward.

"Hi, I'm Emma, Henry's biological mother," Emma said introducing herself.

"Zelena, Cora's bastard first daughter, not worthy of recognition or a little money like this one," Zelena told her.

"Look you've got the wrong idea, I'm sorry for what Cora did to you, but trust me you lucked out. And you have the relationship wrong, she doesn't give me money, I'm not paying her back. She comes to me when she runs out of money trying to outdo all those idiots she ditched you for. But she may have actually did you a favor, I don't expect us to be buddies, but I don't leave my family with nothing."

"So you're not going to kick us out on the street, because I don't know where the homeless shelter is here," Zelena told her.

"There isn't one, we don't have homeless people, Emma has my last room here, but I can set you up at the presidential suite where you can have everyone at your beck and call. While we sort out more permanent housing if you want to stay on the island. Or do you have someone to go back to in New York?" It wasn't exactly the last room, but she didn't know Zelena.

"No, he left me for his wife, he told me she was dead, but that just wasn't true," Zelena told him. "I've been very sick during my pregnancy, so I lost my job and I'm about to be evicted from my apartment, that's why I went to Cora."

"Well, I'll have someone pack up your apartment and you can stay here on the island until the baby is born, and then you can decide if you wanna stay or go." Zelena nodded.

"I would like that," Zelena told her.

"Well if you're going to stay, I think if we do a little resewing, you could wear my ball gown, it didn't suit us so well, but with your red hair I do believe this green will suit you nicely." She was immediately pulled into the group as they wrapped the dress around her and returned to celebrating Christmas which eventually turned into loud karaoke singing and dancing while making Christmas dinner.

* * *

Feel Free to leave a review


	10. Chapter 10

Warning: Domestic Violence, and violence towards a child, but nothing shocking.

* * *

Chapter Ten

"What's dying in here?" Regina coughed as she waved her hand in front of her face. Emma blushed as Regina walked into the kitchen. She was covered in flour and the kitchen was a mess.

"I was trying to make your birthday breakfast, Henry made me promise since he went on the scouting trip and I didn't want to let him down," Emma told him. "But my waffles are too watery and before that they were just too sticky I don't know, I also left them in too long and burned them. I burned the walnut syrup. And now the zucchini and mushroom scramble is also a mess. There also may be a bit of my blood and lots of shells in the scramble." Regina just looked at everything before she left out Emma just stood there wondering if the kitchen was so bad Regina couldn't even look at it, but then she came back and took a picture of Emma making her snap out of her thoughts.

"Henry always comes up with the best presents," She laughed looking at the Polaroid with a big smile. Emma couldn't help but laugh at herself and the mess she had made.

"I've been instructed to take two photos as well of you in your birthday pajamas. One with the Polaroid and one with a selfie, so he knows I did it." Regina handed over the camera as they went to the living room and took the photo for their memory book, and next was the selfie making funny faces at Henry. He sent a selfie back with his birthday pajamas to show he was thinking of her, and of course making a funny face.

"You go get cleaned up, I'll clean up the kitchen and show you how it's done," Regina laughed. Emma nodded and headed upstairs. Regina went into the kitchen and opened a window. As the smoke cleared she got rid of Emma's mess. Emma's phone beeped and Regina glanced at it and saw it was Lilly texting her where she was and why she wasn't answering their home phone. Regina scoffed if someone were actually tracking Emma's phone for any sign of Lilly, using a picture of a Lilly would not have thrown them off one bit.

"Stupid bitch, why can't she just leave Emma alone," Regina muttered. Regina groaned as she thought about how Lilly would come stomping into her house and she would end up having to shoot her because she was a controlling bitch. She didn't want to do that to Maleficent. Emma's phone beeped again. Lilly was telling Emma to meet her in Morocco, she had gone to the source to find her diamonds.

"Are you fucking kidding me," Regina muttered. "We just barely got through her last fuck up, no she's not doing this to us again." Regina heard Emma upstairs and looked around the kitchen as she tried to figure out how to destroy Emma's phone. She decided to burn the SD card and the back. When Emma came back down she had prepared new ingredients.

"Oh Emma I'm so sorry, but somehow your phone got under the waffle iron and the heat was just too much," Regina told her. "We can get you a new phone in town later."

"Oh no, I wanted to send you the photo we took," Emma said.

"Oh It's all right, Henry can send it to me," Regina assured her. Emma nodded.

"Well teach away, I wanna be able to prove to Henry, I had breakfast under control, he'll be waiting for a photo later to make sure I didn't serve you crap." Regina laughed, but walked Emma through the breakfast. Once the table was set they sent a photo to Henry with Regina's phone, but he was highly suspicious of who made the meal since it wasn't even a little burnt.

"You're totally busted," Regina laughed as they ate breakfast on the terrace, and she showed Emma the phone, which now had a picture of Henry looking at Emma as if to say really mom. Emma laughed. She sent a pouty face back to Henry.

"So you hear from Lilly at all?" Regina asked. Emma shook her head.

"Nope, I guess she's done with me for now, it's totally typical of her," Emma told her. "She disappears for days sometimes weeks and then comes back as if nothing has changed."

"Well you know, let's look at the last few months as a blessing, since she's gone and hasn't contacted you, you were able to be taken off leave and transferred to the New Zealand office. And your relationship with Henry is going great."

"I think that me getting my job back has more to do with you framing this one guy, and if they literally hadn't found Lilly's finger prints all over the damn place and her phone records, you would have gotten her completely cleared."

"Yeah well you can't fix stupid," Regina told her. Emma hid a laugh.

"Oh God, don't tell her I laughed at that," Emma said getting worried.

"Emma relax, you don't have to worry about Lilly in your own home, she can't hurt you here, if you want to laugh at Lilly's expense then you laugh, don't fear her here," Regina told her seriously.

"I don't know how not to fear her honestly, I've known Lilly my whole life, and she's always told me what to do," Emma admitted.

"She didn't tell you to join Interpol," Regina pointed out.

"No, because she was up shit creek when she found out and since I'd helped with the Columbians and they got her out. She saw it as her get out of jail free card, and for the small stuff, I flash my badge real fast and cell doors open." Regina frowned.

"Emma you deserve to find someone who loves you for you, not someone who uses you until she can't use you anymore," Regina told her sincerely. They stared at one another for a long moment before they looked away. They were quiet for a while.

"I know what I want for my birthday from you," Regina told her. Emma hadn't given her a present and she had been promising to suggest something, but she hadn't yet.

"What's that?" Emma asked.

"I wanna break some of Lilly's rules for you, starting with you wearing your hair up in a ponytail all the time," Regina told her with an evil grin. Emma couldn't help but grin back.

"Well there is one thing I've always wanted to do, but she would never let me because she was too chicken to try," Emma admitted.

"And what's that?" Regina asked excited.

"Leave my clothes on the floor, she's afraid of rats, and her mother once told her if she left clothes on the floor rats would come out of them." Emma laughed but Regina just looked at her dumbfounded.

"Wow," Regina said sitting back. "For a moment I thought you were going to actually say something bad." Emma chuckled more.

"I'm just messing with you Regina, I wanna jump out of a plane," Emma told her now getting really excited as her eyes lit up. Regina put her plate down on the table.

"Oh that we can definitely do," Regina said getting excited. They quickly put their breakfast dishes away and hurried to get ready while Regina made a call. Emma was practically bouncing like Henry when he was excited, as she sat in her seat. It wasn't long before they were up in the air. Emma however was also a little bit chicken it turned out.

"Oh I thought I could do it, I'm sorry," Emma told Regina with a frown. "But it's just so high, what if my chute doesn't open?"

"Then you pull the cord for your back up chute," Regina told her as if that were obvious.

"And what if that doesn't work?" Emma asked her.

"I think that's like a one in four million chance that would happen, besides I checked our gear twice, and so did the instructor before he even let you get on the plane, twice."

"What if I don't pull my cord at the right moment or I get knocked out?" Emma asked.

"By what air?" Regina asked. "And remember I put one of those automatic activation device on you, it will deploy no matter what, I promise," Regina told her as the instructor opened the door.

"Now come on, I'll be with you every step of the way," Regina told her. "I'm going to jump after the instructor." The instructor jumped first and Regina pulled Emma to the door, but Regina had her back to the door.

"Regina no, don't leave me, I can't jump, I can't, what if I die, what Lilly will say…." Emma's voice was cut off as Regina moved backwards quickly and they were falling out of the plane. She could just see Emma screaming even though she couldn't hear Emma screaming. Emma was trying to grip her but Regina managed to turn around and hold her hand as they free fell. It was amazing as usual as she took in the endless sky and water below them as well as the island. When it was appropriate she let go of Emma's hand and helped her deploy her parachute before she deployed her own. She landed at the drop spot and Emma landed behind her.

"I want to kill you and thank you at the same time, my heart is going so fast right now, I might pass out," Emma told her breathing hard. Regina chuckled.

"So you wanna go again, no problem they already prepared a second chute. Regina unattached herself easily and hurried off.

"What….no….no Regina no," Emma cried. She struggled out of her first parachute and harness. Emma stopped though. "Wait why am I following her, I'm on the ground already."

"Like you ever had a choice," Red told her grabbing her from behind along with Graham. Soon they were all chuckling on a plane at the face Emma was making.

"Birthday Skydiving, Henry is going to be so upset you came up with this while he was away," Graham told her.

"Well it's not like we weren't going to have an unbirthday so Henry could celebrate my birthday, and give me my present," Regina told them excited for the next jump. Emma looked sick.

"Emma have you heard anything from Lilly at all?" Maleficent asked. After Christmas she had decided she had to be fine with not knowing where her daughter was. It hurt her, but after what Regina had told her, she knew that Lilly was on a destructive path. And now she knew how the experiments on Lilly had differed from the experiments on Emma.

"No, nothing, but I burned my phone into ill repair this morning, so I don't know if she texted me or not," Emma told her truthfully. "She probably didn't though, when she's done with whatever she's doing and she doesn't find me in Paris, and has some use for you, she will show up believe me." Maleficent nodded.

"So are you going to jump by yourself this time?" Regina asked her. Emma shook her head.

"No, I'm going to wait for the plane to land," Emma told her as people started jumping.

"That's too bad, but this plane is going down, the pilot already jumped and so did the instructor," Regina pointed.

"They engaged the autopilot though," Emma told her. "Knowing your computer skills it will land flawlessly back where it needs too." The others jumped as well.

"No, there is definitely no autopilot Emma, last chance you can either jump with me or jump alone," Regina told her. "And if you jump alone, I would do so in the next five minutes. I don't want to have to tell Henry why you're dead."

"Regina, this isn't funny," Emma told her. she hurried to the cockpit, but didn't find any computer in there. "Fuck Regina…." Emma was frozen, and Regina was gone. She was alone, she had to jump alone. Emma threw up a little in her mouth before she shoved her helmet on and went to the door and then she finally jumped. She screamed the entire way because somehow she'd flipped out and was now falling with her back towards the ground, and she saw Regina let go of the plane and fall fast towards her. She was elegant in the air surfing the wave currents and turned her around. Emma stopped panicking so much when she was gripping Regina's hand as they went down. Regina pulled her cord again for her and then her own.

"How do you always get here before me?" Emma asked after she had relaxed at having her feet on the ground again and vomited. Regina shrugged.

"Now that you've jumped by yourself, time to go again," Regina told her with a grin.

"What no, you let the plane go down," Emma told her.

"But it's not the only plane we have Emma," Maleficent told her as if she were only stalling. "Now let's go our chutes are ready." Maleficent went behind and pushed her to the plane after freeing her. Someone else took her latest chute again. Emma wasn't sure how or when it happened, but by jump four she was jumping out by herself and by jump six they had taught her some cool in air tricks. They jumped until they were all starving at lunch time.

"So anything else on the list of things she never let you do?" Regina asked as they all lay in a circle at the beach drinking a little as they lay in the sand. It was a good day and clear skies. They weren't expecting any rain until that night.

"Well I've always wanted a tattoo," Emma murmured. "She said I couldn't get a tattoo unless I got a matching star in the same place as her birthmark, and basically it had to look identical. But I always thought that would be incredibly stupid since she's obviously not good at covering up a crime and by then I was an officer. She didn't like that I didn't want the star anymore."

"Good for you for standing up to her," Maleficent told her sounding upset. "God, I have to kill them all for what they did especially her adoptive parents."

"No, don't they were good to her," Emma told her. "It was the people at work, when Dr. Page adopted her he was transferred to some other lab. He didn't know what kind of stuff they put her through or how long they had been doing it. I suspect they started early, and at some point they told her if she ever told, they'd kill her parents. By the time she was ten, she was spiraling out of control and convinced her parents had always known, but I think they were very much like Ingrid and in the dark. Their sole job was to love Lilly unconditionally."

"What did they do to her exactly?" Regina asked.

"She said they killed animals in front of her, made her see if she could beat a monkey in picking a lock, memory games, the memory games I was there for. Or we did word association. I remember she always got extra treats if she associated stuff with negativity and I got rewarded if I associated with positivity."

"Wow you are like the least positive person I know, but then again you lived with Lilly," Regina commented taking a drink, "That has to wear any positive person down."

"Yes, well…" Emma muttered.

"They were trying to make her into a sociopath like me," Maleficent commented.

"You know part of me just doesn't believe for a moment you're a sociopath and it's not my head or my heart," Red laughed. Regina and Maleficent laughed too as well.

"So were we not going to get the tattoo?" Graham asked standing over them now and putting his head in their view.

"I think you were ahead of us," Emma told him. "Although I shouldn't get a tattoo right now, I've been drinking."

"Or it's the best time because it won't hurt so much," Graham told her

"What if I regret it?" Emma asked.

"We take you to a laser removal facility in New Zealand?" Emma shook her head no. Eventually as the day wore on they had a lovely dinner made by Zelena as a surprise. She was six months pregnant and had been in and out of the hospital from vomiting so much with the baby. Regina and Zelena weren't friends yet, but it was nice to feel secure and not worry about other things except her health. After dinner a tipsy Emma insisted on a night club, no one objected since Zelena was ready to go home anyway.

"Anyone seen Emma?" Regina asked looking around the dance floor. Everyone shook their head as they glanced around too. Regina checked the bathroom, but when she came back Emma was dancing on the bar with a bandage around her wrist. When she got to the bar through the thick crowd it was time for body shots and Emma had volunteered.

"Regina your turn, take a shot out of my belly button. It's clean I swear!" Emma yelled.

"Emma what happened to your wrist?" Regina asked her.

"Oh man, you know I just went and I got that tattoo, wanna see?" Emma asked going for the bandage.

"Later," Regina told her stopping her hand.

"Who's got the next shot?" Emma cried out. There was some cheering as some guy came forward. Regina shook her head as she watched Emma having fun. Eventually she had a shot of her own as her worry subsided that she had gotten Emma hurt by encouraging her to drink as much as she wanted safely. Eventually though Emma had partied herself out so they carried her to a pod ship laughing a little bit at her partying.

"Good memories of how we went from having a birthday party to an unbirthday party," Red laughed. "We should be carrying Regina home not Emma." They all chuckled.

"I don't know I still had fun and I got my ultimate birthday body shot, which is really the crowning glory of any birthday night when you go into a club," Regina told them.

"True story," They agreed. Once Emma was in a pod and Regina was inside they waved goodbye to find their own way home. Thankfully Emma was semi awake and able to walk to her bed. Regina got her changed amid lots of giggling.

"You know what you are so gorgeous; did I ever tell you that?" Emma as she lay back as Regina pulled her shorts off and threw them into Emma's dirty hamper. Regina glanced up at her and Emma was looking at her curiously wondering if she had said so. Regina almost wanted to tell her she was in fact the pretty one.

"No, you haven't," Regina told her Emma looked sad. "But thank you for the compliment."

"I'm so sorry Regina I should have told you so many times before," Emma told her sadly.

"Emma really it's fine, I don't need to be told I'm beautiful several times a day," Regina told her as she worked Emma's shirt off which had a nice alcohol spill over it and vomit, from when she had thankfully done it outside at the club earlier. Once it was off she tossed that one in the laundry too. She turned to stand and look for Emma's pajamas when Emma grabbed her and pulled her down into a kiss. Regina out of habit kissed back and enjoyed it, but it took her a second to pull back. Emma lay back seemingly passed out.

"And this just got so awkward," Regina muttered to herself. Regina quickly tossed Emma's blankets over her and left the room. She brushed her teeth and tied up her hair, trying not to think about the kiss in that moment. It was obvious that because she had been drinking this kiss had affected her more and Emma wouldn't even remember it in the morning. She was about to crawl into bed when she realized she'd left Emma on her back and she needed to roll her on her stomach in case she threw up again. When she walked in Emma was thankfully just running to the bathroom and not dying in a pool of her own vomit. Regina held her hair back and asked the computer to produce a glass of water for Emma.

"Oh why did I drink so much, I'm never drinking again," Emma moaned.

"You had fun," Regina told her simply. "And once in a while you're allowed to have fun." Emma nodded as she dry heaved. Once those ended Regina got her to wash her mouth out and brush her teeth. She even managed to get her in real pajamas before she drank some water and got into bed.

"Lay on your stomach in case you throw up again, but don't wake up." Emma nodded. Regina turned down the lights and was about to leave out when Emma called out.

"Regina?" Emma asked.

"Yes?" Regina asked.

"Can you stay with me, please?" Emma asked. "I don't really like being alone when I feel sick."

"Emma I…."

"Please, just until I fall asleep," Emma begged.

"Just until you fall asleep," Regina reasoned. She sat on the opposite side of Emma's bed, but Emma pulled her in so she was lying next to her and cuddled her, so she couldn't move. Regina sighed this was not going to end well at all for her.

"I shouldn't pretend I'm blind," Regina grumbled to herself as she yawned. She tried twice to leave, but Emma held tight and stirred every time, so she succumbed to her own sleepiness that was taking over.

* * *

"Fuck me," Regina muttered as she remembered she had fallen asleep in Emma's room in her bed and cuddled up to her. A quick assessment of clothes told her they hadn't done anything as she had remembered. Emma was now lying next to her with her hair spread out over the pillow. Regina let out a breath quietly she was pretty when she slept, almost innocent really. Regina frowned at herself, she needed to get her head on straight and think clearly. Why was she suddenly even thinking about Emma like that or had she always been thinking about Emma like that? Regina shook her head and decided a nice morning shower and hot cup of black coffee was exactly what her brain needed to reboot and shake off last night properly. Regina carefully slipped out of bed and left the room. In her own room she took a nice long shower to wake herself up and got dressed before she went downstairs to that nice hot cup of black coffee. She made some breakfast muffins, and she sat in her favorite spot on the terrace and relaxed. But nothing shook away her budding feelings for Emma.

"Work, yeah, work always helps me." Regina got out a few items as she was preparing for the arrival of the United States and several nations representatives. They were urging them to also consider joining the United Nations, which Regina intended to talk about during the council meetings.

"What time is it?" Emma asked coming downstairs. Regina looked up from her work. She had been successful in not thinking about anything else except work and now it was all back at the sight of Emma. Who at least was not wearing shorts and a shirt Regina often thought was a little small and never wanted to complain about when she wore it down to breakfast.

"Almost one, feeling better?" Regina asked.

"I feel like I got hit by a train, you?" Emma asked sitting down at the dining room table and pouring herself some coffee and grabbing a breakfast muffin.

"I wasn't nearly as bad as you are, I didn't drink quite as much and had a little water in-between, "Regina admitted. Emma nodded.

"I hope I didn't ruin your birthday, I've never gotten that drunk before, I swear," Emma told her. Regina chuckled.

"You didn't, we all had a blast, including you, you even got a tattoo…" Emma's eyes went wide was she looked down at her body feeling around for a sore spot when she spotted her wrist. She got the bandage off to see she had gotten a flower.

"Not bad, could have been worse for a drunken tattoo," Regina muttered looking as well.

"Could have been worse, it resembles the flowers on my dad's made up family crest," Emma groaned.

"No…no it could be a Frangipani like the ones that grow outside your window or a really bad Hibiscus flower…." Regina told her as she started to laugh a little at the look on Emma's face. "All right yeah it's a shit first tattoo, but hey, who hasn't gotten a shit first tattoo in their time." Emma put her head down on the table and shaking it.

"Ugh I'm so stupid and speaking of stupid, I need to apologize to you again." Regina looked at her confused. Emma looked up at her. "I kissed you last night, and that was very inappropriate and I don't want you to get the wrong idea. I wasn't thinking clearly and I did the last thing on my list of things that would make Lilly angry and that's kiss another woman."

"Oh," Regina said barely keeping a straight face. "So just so we're like clear, you don't like me like that in any sort of way, because that would be awkward." Emma just barely hid her disappointment at Regina's words.

"Right that would be really awkward," Emma told her.

"Yeah so I'm going…." They both started as they both stood up.

"I'm going to head into the office," Regina finished.

"I'm going to take a walk I think just relax today." Regina nodded. Emma left the dining room and Regina quickly packed up her stuff. But she didn't go to work, with Emma living in her home and having a child she needed her own space that wasn't invaded by either of them, so she had built a little clubhouse that no one knew about under a space dedicated to her father where she mourned him on the proper days. Only there did she even allow herself to feel rejected and think about how long had Emma been creeping in to a place where she wanted to think of her as more than just a friend. Regina didn't know and it hardly mattered, Emma didn't want her and she likely never would.

* * *

"So you can get all my contacts back?" Emma asked the cell phone shopkeeper. She nodded.

"Yeah, your stuff was backed up on our network thankfully, not everyone remembers to turn the feature on. But we will have to assign you a new number though. It will send out an automatic text informing everyone your number has changed." Emma nodded.

"Great, that would be wonderful," Emma told her. "Henry has been so upset I couldn't get a new phone until now." Emma had a work phone, but Regina told her it would be better if she never called her or Henry from it, so she had not. It had been about a week since Regina's birthday; Henry was due back in an hour or so. And they had managed to avoid each other the entire time. Emma knew it would be awkward when Henry came back and he wanted to do family stuff again. Emma found herself missing that closeness that had been creeping up on her, when Henry had first left they hadn't even stopped having meals or doing something together. Now things had changed and Regina had even had loud sex in her opinion every night and in the mornings almost dared her to tell her to keep it down in her own house. Emma hadn't been prepared for how sad she was to really know she was with someone else.

The shopkeeper got her a new phone, case, and sim card before she was hooked up and ready to go. She sent Henry a video text as proof and he was very happy. Emma got a text from Regina almost immediately to her surprise, but then frowned when she saw Regina wanted her to go to the store.

"What I don't even know what Chayote is," Emma grumbled texting her back, and pretending she wasn't anywhere near the store. Emma was annoyed when a Pod pulled up next to her and Regina told her now she had a ride for the five minutes that it would take her to get to the store. Emma grumbled and told her she didn't know what Regina was even asking for. Regina called her and explained it was a pear like fruit.

"How many?" Emma asked once she was inside and she had found them.

"Five should do it, are they ripe, because they're no good to me if I can't use them right away." Emma looked at them and shrugged as she held the phone to her ear.

"Yeah, sure," Emma told her. Regina sighed.

"So that's a no, I'll just have to make do."

"Anything else?" Emma asked sarcastically.

"Now that you mention it, we're out of unsalted butter not salted like you keep getting, milk for Henry's cereal, a dozen eggs, plantains now that I think about it, um…adobo I'm out that is very important that you grab adobo." Regina told her seriously as she ignored the sarcasm in Emma's voice. "Let's see we need more sugar, because someone likes to dump it in their coffee…"

"I don't dump it in and I was being sarcastic," Emma told her. "You're going to have to come get the rest yourself."

"Oh, oh I'm sorry who was it that went behind my back late in the day and convinced Henry to beg me for pineapple rum cake?" Regina asked her. Emma was silent, she could just hear the blush on her face. Emma was in fact blushing and shaking her head at not hiding the fact better as she hadn't heard Regina entering the room while she was video chatting with Henry to thank him for his good work. "And I might add that you ended up telling Claire, who told Maleficent and Graham after I had already made just enough for the three of us, which means I'm still baking after a long day at work." Emma huffed.

"I didn't know she had super hearing," Emma grumbled as she slumped forward and went to look for plantains.

"No grumbling, get twenty chayote increase the chance I get five ripe ones for tonight, and don't forget the adobo." Regina hung up and Emma hung up as well before she continued shopping. "I hate shopping." Emma tried to finish as quickly as possible, but she forgot the adobo, and remembered halfway home. She had to return buy it and then proceed home. When she got home, the house smelled absolutely delicious in her opinion and she hadn't even opened the front door yet.

"Oh holy fuck why is that woman a Goddess in the kitchen," Emma murmured as her stomach growled and her mouth watered. She thought about how even when Regina made grilled cheese, it was the best thing she ever had. And Regina had started putting juicy tomatoes on it or more recently since they were having sunny clear days she had been doing some sun dried tomatoes that she was in love with. Emma didn't even know where she found the time, but oh did she love when she did. Emma took out her keys and opened the door. Once inside she realized that Regina was blaring music again, she often did when she was cooking normally it was from the various cultures in Latin America or the Caribbean. Tonight it was a little more mainstream with Sean Paul to her delight. When she walked into the kitchen Regina was dancing as she cooked and singing 'We be burning'. Emma thought that was actually really fitting for a lot of people on the island, she wanted to arrest people, but remembered she had no authority and it was very legal. Emma watched her quietly for a minute before Regina turned around to stir something on the stove. She blushed hard seeing Emma and hit pause on her phone.

"I didn't know you twerked," Emma said not being able to resist a teasing tone as she chuckled.

"Honestly wasn't expecting you home for another five minutes," Regina told her seriously as she sent her a glare and tried to pretend but it was of no use. She stalked over and took the bags from Emma and looked for her adobo.

"What's this?" Regina asked holding up a package.

"Adobo," Emma told her wondering if Regina had been cooking for too long.

"This isn't my Adobo; this is something else." Regina looked at the package. "Yeah see this is Filipino cuisine." She went to the cabinet and show Emma her package, it was low, but she could make it until the next day. "I wanted Goya."

"I didn't know," Emma told her. Then she realized that Regina might want her to go back. "I'm not going back to the store." Regina pursed her lips, but didn't insist she go. She went to the oven and checked on her barbecue roasted pork. After that she looked through the chayote that Emma had gotten and found five ripe ones to her relief. She had them washed and cut in a bowl with chickpeas, carrots, a green chili pepper, avocado, cilantro, salt, pepper, a little vinegar, and a little oil.

"What are you doing in here, set the table, people will be here soon, and Henry will be home, I just wanna sit and talk to him a bit before everyone gets here. Not worry about the table setting." Emma looked like she wanted to refuse, but then she saw Regina was in her flip flops and thought better of it. She quickly washed her hands and grabbed the place mats. "Not those, the nice ones in the China cabinet." Emma quickly put them back and hurried out. She carefully opened the drawer and got the place mats. She remembered that Henry had been a little bratty for about a week because he had for some reason decided not to do his homework and instead played space paranoids. Regina had wielded her flip flop with such accuracy; Emma had a red line on her arm from it flying past. She had managed to hit off the television and the second had hit his game system off. Another time she hit a cookie out of his mouth when he had taken them after being told not to that night as he'd had too many sweets already. And the last time, she had hit the cabinet door closed when he decided to knock stuff over and went for her china cabinet; the second had ended up landing on his butt a few times. Emma had been utterly overwhelmed and Regina had taken it all in stride.

"Emma, are you done yet?" Regina asked.

"Almost, do you want the good china out or the not so nice china?" Emma asked moving faster.

"Set an extra place for Killian and Zelena," Regina called out. "I thought Zelena wouldn't get back from New York until tomorrow, but I was wrong."

"Yep, I got it." Emma set the table perfectly in her opinion just as Regina came in with a pitcher of guava lemonade. "Food almost done?"

"Yep, now go change into something clean." Emma nodded and left out to go change. Regina soon had black beans rice on the table, chayote salad, sun dried tomato salsa, and she had made a bowl of salsa Verde, and it had tasted so good when she had done a quality check, that she was now set on making Chile Verde the next day with the rest of her tomatillos. Regina couldn't wait, she almost wanted to throw tonight's dinner out, cook it, and she didn't care if she ate it at four in morning. She went back into the kitchen and did the last of cleaning before she had to take care of what would be used at the dinner table. Feeling sweaty, she decided on a shower, she was in the shower when she heard the doorbell.

"Seriously, I told them, I wanted one hour alone with my son," Regina grumbled as she washed quickly. She got dressed and went downstairs. She looked confused not seeing anyone in the living room when she heard talking outside.

"Emma?" Regina called opening the door. She frowned when she saw Lilly was back and questioning Emma about why she had moved to Australia and was at Regina's house.

"I'm here for Henry," Emma was telling her.

"Yeah that why your Facebook profile picture is of you and Regina sky diving,"

"It was a really cool shot of the water in the background," Emma told her. Regina had to admit it was. She shut the door a little so they wouldn't see her eavesdropping.

"I don't give a shit if Henry is in the background, what the fuck were you doing sky diving with that bitch?" Lilly asked. "We were supposed to be taking Henry and disappearing, but what you're sharing custody with this bitch now?"

"Um…sorta kinda," Emma murmured looking down.

"What the fuck are you doing with your hair, you know I don't like it open, it gets all over me," Lilly grumbled. Regina frowned as she watched Emma pull it back. "You know what it's whatever just get Henry's shit and let's go back to our place, I'm fucking starving, you better have found all the good restaurants. And we're going to have a long talk about you ignoring my texts, thankfully I got the job done without your stupid ass." Emma looked extremely worried.

"Henry was on a school trip until tonight actually, he's coming back in a few minutes, Regina made a special dinner for him, and um…I didn't get my own apartment yet near the office."

"Why the fuck not?" Lilly asked. Emma took a step back. "Where are you staying?"

"Here, with Regina and Henry, Henry wanted me nearby and you couldn't safely come to Australia…." Emma was cut off with a slap.

"Hey, is there a problem out here," Regina said opening the door wider. She had a clear look of disapproval on her face letting them both know she had seen.

"Yeah there is, who the fuck do you think you are?" Lilly asked walking towards her angrily.

"Regina Mills," Regina answered her calmly not moving away from the door. "And I suggest you go run home to mommy before something bad happens to you." Lilly laughed a little.

"You Regina Mills better watch your back," Lilly sneered before she turned and stalked off pulling Emma with her to the pod she had driven over. Emma waved her off as she got in with her.

"I'll be back to see Henry," Emma told her. Regina frowned.

"You call if you need anything," Regina told her glaring at Lilly. The pod left and she made a note to track them. She was about to go in when another pod pulled up in front of the house carrying Henry. She immediately hid her displeasure.

"Mom!" He cried hurrying out.

"Henry!" They hugged tightly as she kissed his forehead. She helped him get his bag out before she took him inside. He talked excitedly about what he had learned before he realized Emma wasn't home.

"Where's Mom?" Henry asked

"Oh she's handling some personal stuff right now, she'll be back." He nodded.

"Oh I have to go pee; I was so excited to see you I forgot." Regina nodded.

"I'll put your stuff in the laundry, why don't you get clean yeah?" He nodded and hurried upstairs. She took his bag downstairs to the laundry room. While she sorted with one hand, she made the computer track Emma and Lilly. She video chatted with Maleficent who was half ready when she answered.

"I'll take care of it," Maleficent told her. "But you know she's going to follow Emma back to your house."

"I promise if I have to put a bullet in her, it won't be any place vital," Regina promised. Maleficent made a face.

"I'd prefer you didn't put a bullet in her at all," Maleficent told her.

"You're better off having another baby if you ask me," Regina told her. "Get your revenge and cut your losses. She threatened me, so really promising nothing vital is the best I can do."

"I still have to try; you're a mother, what if it were Henry?" Regina made a face that let Maleficent know she understood perfectly.

"All right, but keep an eye on her, you know she still has to stand trial here and we have to get her to make it right in America, so that we go into this treaty without giving them any leverage." Maleficent nodded. "I've already agreed that there are grounds not to vote for death." Maleficent nodded.

"And I thank you for that, now you go finish cooking; I promise by the time dinner rolls around, we'll only have to worry about eating for the moment." Regina nodded.

"Good, now I leave you to finish putting on your face." Regina told her making Maleficent chuckle. They hung up and she sorted through Henry's clothes into his baskets. He had one for jeans, regular pants and shorts, white shirts, colored shirts, sweaters, and socks and underwear. She heard him dump his clothes in the slot in the wall; they fell down and sorted into the proper baskets. While she was putting a load on, a towel fell down into the towel hamper. She went back upstairs with his bag which still had his iPod and books for pleasure reading. Also a comic book or two. She took it upstairs and put it in his room before going downstairs. She checked on the food, it was still perfectly fine before she took a seat on the couch as Henry came bouncing back down in a clean shirt, pants, and combed hair.

"I tried to call Mom, but she didn't pick up," Henry frowned. "I could have sworn she told me, she was on her way home, when we video chatted earlier." Regina sighed.

"Well I had hoped for a few more minutes of hearing about your trip, but I guess we should get the serious stuff out of the way," Regina told him. He looked at her concerned. "Lilly came back just before you got here." Henry frowned.

"And you let her leave with her?" Henry asked. "I thought we decided she wasn't nice or good for Mom."

"Yeah you did, and I agree with you one hundred percent, but Emma wasn't a part of that conversation really. She has to decide for herself to leave Lilly or she's never going to be away from Lilly. She can move as many times as she likes, tell Lilly she's doesn't love her anymore all she wants, but if she doesn't mean it or is too scared to really do it. Lilly will just keep coming back like the weeds in our garden you hate to pull." Henry made a face.

"This is stupid, I thought for sure she'd like you by now," Henry grumbled. "I deleted so many stupid texts from Lilly." Regina looked at Henry surprised.

"You mean she contacted Emma earlier than this week?" Regina asked. Henry nodded.

"She wanted her to come to Rio and run away with her, and then go to Africa. So I texted her from my phone and I told her she had better leave us alone. Except I wrote fuck off…." He looked at Regina. "I didn't say it, I just wrote it, I'm sorry, but I wanted her to believe it was you."

"Henry," Regina scolded. "No wonder she thought I was more hostile than usual." Henry shrugged.

"I was just trying to make her go away, Graham and Red didn't want her to come back either, they're really sad for Maleficent, but they really like Emma now that she's not so mean. They didn't want her to get hurt anymore either." Regina sighed. "I feel bad for Auntie Maleficent but I don't want Lilly to hurt her anymore as well."

"I know, but Emma has to work that out on her own, and while I will try to let her feel safe in this house and on this island, I can't look after her twenty-four seven."

"Is that why you tracked her phone?" Henry asked. He pointed to the I Pad she had accidentally left on.

"Well I said I would afford her some protection on the island, because it's the right thing to do," Regina told him trying to hide a blush at being caught by her own son. "What's this about Emma and I getting together?" It was Henry's turn to blush now.

"Well I might have come up with an operation to get you two together and enlisted some allies for advice." Regina crossed her arms and looked at him questioning.

"Graham said If I wanted to get two people to even look at each other I had to put them in the other's way constantly. So I threw a stink when Emma wasn't always having dinner with us, and trying to pretend that she wasn't here sometimes. And Red told me that that was just useless if I was around. I was a little offended at first, but then she said it was nothing personal just that what she refers to as mom time had to happen." Regina ran a hand over her face at Red. "What's mom stuff?"

"Nothing, that concerns you," Regina told him.

"Did mom stuff happen, and Lilly just came back too soon?" Henry asked sounding hopeful.

"No, Mom stuff definitely did not happen and if it had its impolite to ask anyone about mom stuff." Henry frowned looking confused.

"How come you won't explain?" Henry asked.

"Because right now is not the appropriate time, I imagine you will have question after question, and after the self-esteem debacle that turned you into a little brat for about a week, Emma and I did agree that we would discuss things before we both gave you an important talk. And this turns out to be one of those important talks." Henry nodded.

"I can wait then," Henry told her. He had long since learned that if he waited instead of insisting on a quick answer he could have all his questions patiently answered and be satisfied with the answers he received.

"Good." Regina sat back as they didn't look at each other for a moment. "And you're going to give up on operation…." Regina looked at Henry.

"Operation Swan Queen, because you know you're the Queen of the Underworld and her last name is…."

"Yeah, I got it," Regina told him with a groan. "Why me, why not hook her up with anyone else on this island?"

"Well then she'd be someone else's family, and you're not married to anyone anymore, right?" Henry looked at her suddenly wondering if he had missed something and that's why it wasn't working out.

"No, definitely not married anymore," Regina told him. "But in what part of Operation swan queen were you going to ask us what we wanted?"

"Red said I'd come home and find you both giggling like little girls and trying to pretend you weren't doing mom stuff and instead I got Lilly." He made a face when he said Lilly's name. Regina couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well, Henry, you're going to have abandon your operation. Emma does not have romantic feelings for me, and you can't force those on people." Henry was about to speak when the doorbell rang. Regina glanced at the clock, they were still early. "We'll talk about it all later; you know pineapple rum cake always bring them over early."

"Oooh I almost forgot," Henry said smiling eagerly now apparently having forgiven their guests for coming early. They both went to the door and Maleficent appeared with Lilly on one side frowning and Emma on the other looking rather relieved. She came in immediately and hugged Henry.

"Red, Graham, and Zelena are taking an extra thirty minutes to get ready, so Emma can visit with Henry uninterrupted," Maleficent told her.

"And me, you know because I'm his real second mother," Lilly told her as she came in as well. Maleficent and Regina just took another breath. Regina shut the door after Maleficent came in before she made them all a drink. She made Lilly's a little stronger as she was obviously now seething over the large family portrait and the many other photos that had shown up for Thanksgiving, Christmas, and just a day when they had all gone on a hike. And there were now quite a few up of just Emma and Henry, to make her feel more at home. She didn't say anything though yet, soon their other guests arrived and everyone except Lilly was thrilled to be eating. Regina carefully situated her sister between herself and the kitchen door. Henry sat between her and Emma on her right. Lilly sat between Maleficent and Emma. Maleficent getting the end of the table. Red and Graham sat across from Lilly and Emma.

"Oh that chayote was surprisingly good," Emma complimented making Lilly glare. Emma ducked her head down. They moved on and Regina was sure Lilly grumbled something, but everyone's mouth was full and thoroughly enjoying their meal, so she just huffed and picked at her food.

"Emma can you get the tea cups out, while Henry and I clear the table." Emma nodded. And Lilly looked so angry, but Maleficent whispered for her to calm down. Soon the table was cleared, Emma had set out a nice china tea cup for everyone, Regina brought a pot of tea and Henry came with the pineapple rum cake.

"Finally I almost couldn't eat earlier in anticipation," Graham commented lightly. Everyone except Lilly gave him a look that told him he was full of shit. Graham had, had three helpings at dinner. They couldn't all help but chuckle despite Lilly as conversation picked up.

"Oh so worth your wrath," Emma practically moaned.

"Emma, you can't be fucking serious, what the fuck?" Lilly asked her looking at her. She was finally exploding and no amount of indication from Maleficent was going to change that. "I've been gone six months and you're here all this time shacking up with this bitch."

"Don't call my mom a bitch," Henry frowned upset. Regina put a hand on his shoulder to tell him to stay out of it.

"It wasn't like that at all," Emma told her suddenly feeling guilty at her cake. "I came for Henry; I didn't know where you were…"

"Emma stop, you don't owe her an explanation," Regina told her getting annoyed as she put her tea cup down. She looked at Lilly. "Don't blame Emma because you're an idiot, you were supposed to hide in Rio and let your mother handle it. Instead just when it's been handled and you need to be briefed, you skip town, and go where to Africa to steal more diamonds before they've got something to trace on them. You do know trafficking diamonds in Africa is likely to get you killed, not that I value your life, but your mother does. You went in with no contacts or a game plan. And now you're back after six months, angry because Emma chose to enjoy her family instead of sitting alone feeling like she was going to be on permanent suspension from a job she loves, and waiting for her so called girlfriend to show up and get arrested?"

"You're not her family, I am, where were you when she got put out on the streets, oh that's right I forgot you were married to that prick," Lilly told her.

"One I didn't know she existed or I would have made sure she was fine; she was innocent in that family problem. Second the real question is where the fuck were you? Oh that's right instead of getting your parents to take Emma in, in your parents six-bedroom house in the New York suburbs. You were robbing a jewelry store, you could afford to shop at and Emma was wondering where her next meal was coming from, which ultimately led to her getting pregnant and drug trafficking. So please don't ask me where I was then, because I didn't know Emma then. But you, you did, you've been her family from the start, and you didn't care, not me."

"Fuck you," Lilly told her pulling a gun on her. Regina pulled two guns out from under the table and pointed them at Lilly. In response Red and Graham also had guns out. Emma also pulled her gun automatically. Maleficent also had two guns. Zelena hurried into the kitchen and Henry ducked under the bulletproof table.

"Red, what the fuck," Maleficent said seeing her second gun was trained on her. Red looked torn.

"Sorry nothing personal, it's just, she is your daughter, I chose you because you love her," Red told her.

"Aww no hard feelings that you pointed at me first then," Maleficent told her.

"You too," Red told her. Graham had one trained on Emma and Lilly though. Lilly had hers on Regina, and Emma had hers on Graham and wondering if she could get a second shot off before Red got her first shot off or if Maleficent would take her out first, but then she realized Regina had her second gun on her and not both on Lilly.

"You won't get a shot off before I do," Regina told Lilly.

"I'll fucking die trying," Lilly told her. "Emma shoot her."

"What, no we just need to all put our guns down," Emma told her. "No one needs to shoot anyone."

"She's playing you, no one but you knew I was in Africa, and according to you, you never saw my text; so were you lying or is she tapping your phone?" Emma turned to look at Regina pointing the gun at her.

"I'm not tapping your phone, I destroyed your sim card, she texted I saw, and I was hoping if it seemed you were ignoring her she'd do us all a favor and die in Africa. Then Maleficent could mourn her properly and move on. Not be snubbed by her. And she just wanted your badge, I'm assuming since she's not flaunting her success to prove she's not a screw up, she didn't manage to cross the borders."

"My badge wouldn't have mattered there," Emma told her.

"It would have to the right people," Regina told her.

"You don't know shit about how well I did," Lilly told her.

"Oh hell, she does okay, we tracked you after she told me. I sent the guy that got you out when you got caught by those soldiers, that guy wasn't already an escaping prisoner," Maleficent told her. "Regina would rather you died, but she understands that you are my family. Now put the gun down before she shoots you."

"Please stop fighting," Henry called up. Lilly shot at the table startling them all. It was bulletproof but the shock that she had shot at Henry was there.

"Now there's nothing keeping you from me, Emma." Lilly looked up and found every gun except Maleficent's on her. Regina, Red, and Graham shot at her immediately. Regina immediately ducked down under the table for Henry. Emma went to stand over Lilly as she kicked the gun away from her hand. Lilly had never seen Emma look so angry and upset.

"You put five bullets into my son, my son who you said was your son too. You never cared about him did you?" Lilly groaned as she coughed blood. Emma pressed the gun into her head wanting so much to pull the trigger, but her hand was shaking hard. Maleficent after a moment gently moved the gun from Lilly's forehead.

"Go be with your son," Maleficent told her taking the gun completely away and setting it on the table. Emma nodded and moved away angry at herself for not killing Lilly. Maleficent lifted her awkwardly at first before she left the house. When Emma turned around, she was surprised to see Henry alive, but scared and crying.

"You're alive, she didn't kill you," Emma said coming over looking relieved as she cried.

"Bulletproof table," Graham told her as they were all crowded around on the floor including Zelena. Emma hugged Henry as well. They all quietly left the family after a few moments. They sat there for a long time before Henry said he wanted to go to bed. They went upstairs and everyone changed. Regina lay on either side of Henry as he just took comfort in them quietly.

"Mom, would you sing my favorite song." Regina nodded. She sang Come what may from Moulin Rouge.

"Moulin Rouge?" Emma whispered confused after he had drifted off to sleep, but neither of them made a move to leave. Regina shrugged.

"He's actually a sucker for a love story, what can I say?"

"Nothing, that was a secret," Henry whispered. They chuckled. Regina kissed his forehead. They all fell silent before they all feel asleep.

* * *

Feel free to leave a review


	11. Chapter 11

Warning this chapter contains Domestic Violence and Partnership rape.

* * *

Chapter Eleven

"What the fuck are you doing?" Lilly asked sleepily as Emma woke up sweating. Emma took several deep breaths and put a hand to her forehead. For several nights now she had been dreaming that the dinner had ended with Lilly shooting Henry, but there had only been one shot and it had been Regina who pulled the trigger, scaring Lilly away from her gun. She had dragged Emma out of the house and to a boat she had apparently stolen. She had taken them to Australia. She had forced Emma to get an apartment for them to live in. Emma had gone to work only to keep up appearances, but she desperately missed her home. She was almost surprised to think that Regina's home had become her home, but they had been everything and yet not all that she had imagined in having in a family.

"I just had a bad dream again, that's all, I just need some air." Lilly went back to sleep and Emma stood up and headed for the balcony, she had chosen something that looked out towards the water. She thought if she looked long enough she'd see them coming for her, coming to save her from the dragon that held her captive. Emma almost laughed to herself. Life was not a fairytale. This wasn't one of Henry's made up stories either. She went into the kitchen and took out some homemade cider. It had taken her several tries, but she finally got something close to Regina often gave her and Henry after a bad dream. When she had first really moved in on the island, she'd dreamt of Lilly retaliating against her. The third night Regina heard her cry out and brought her the homemade apple cider with a cinnamon stick and fresh apple chunks inside. It took her hours to make, but she always liked to have some on hand for bad dreams if not some warm milk and honey. But the apple cider had been Emma's favorite as it comforted bad dreams and made you feel cozy inside during a hurricane. She had lied and said that a coworker had recommended it for bad dreams, Lilly would freak out if she knew it was because of Regina.

"Fuck," Emma groaned. "I shouldn't have left." She looked longingly out at the water.

* * *

"You promise you'll take it to her?" Henry asked at breakfast.

"She won't come Henry, Lilly won't allow her too," Regina told him truthfully. Emma's presence had been sorely missed by everyone. Regina hadn't realized how empty the house felt without her presence. In some ways she still lingered, and in others the house was just empty.

"Maybe she won't tell her, maybe she'll dump her and come back here," Henry told her. "Doesn't she want to be my mother?" Regina felt for her son as she rubbed his head.

"If there's one thing I've learned about Emma in all the research I've done, is that she truly loves you kid, and not even Lilly could change that. But Lilly has a hold of her emotionally in a way that makes her feel like she can't be here and be loyal to Lilly. It has nothing to do with you; Lilly is just in the way."

"Why can't you make her shoot herself or something, everyone always does what you want."

"Honey, the real world isn't like the criminal world. Not everyone is going to shoot themselves in the head just because someone tells them too. There are rules and laws that people follow. Rules and Laws that don't apply when you're doing something criminal. And sometimes in the criminal world, someone has a strong enough personality that it's just not as simple as all that. Lilly isn't me or your Auntie Male, or your Auntie Red, but she's a fighter. I would have to shoot her myself and that would be bad for Auntie Male and us. She loves us, but she loves Lilly too because she's her daughter. We can't be the ones to inflict that kind of pain on her. Not while she's trying so hard to help her change and have a daughter." Henry groaned.

"Please take the invitation mom," Henry pleaded after a moment.

"I will try, but I won't guarantee that she'll show up okay?" He nodded. She sent him off to school and she took a jet to Australia. Once there she watched them for over a day assured that Lilly would be gone all of the next day after tapping Emma's phone and using it as a listening device. She got a few items before she picked the lock and went in after slipping into the building after an actual resident.

"Eww Emma, what the fuck it's not even remotely close," Regina gagged finding the apple cider. She threw out Emma's apple cider, and made her own. She cooked it in the slow cooker as she snooped around a little for anything to take down Lilly; you never missed an opportunity to collect information. But there was nothing in the sterile little apartment, it was cold, and lacked any indication of who lived there. Regina didn't think it was much different from their Paris apartment as Emma had brought two boxes with her. Lilly's clothes she had put in storage, and she'd sold off all their furniture. She left just before Emma came home leaving her a perfect cup of cider, and an invitation to the party being held in honor of the treaty.

"Oh my God, why does it smell so delicious in here," Emma murmured. When she saw the cup of cider she looked around quickly but found no one else in the apartment. She took a sip of the cider and practically melted against the counter. "Oh sweet baby Jesus it's perfect." She letting the taste of the first sip linger in her mouth when she noticed the card under her. She lifted it up and read the card. She was being cordially invited to a ball. Someone probably Regina had highlighted the word ball, which meant ball gown although Emma considered for a few moments getting a pristine tuxedo like Jack from titanic, she remembered Regina saying how it was one of her favorite scenes. She could certainly slick her hair back into a beautiful up do, but Regina preferred it when her hair was down and that would completely ruin the tux look. Emma groaned how was she going to decide? She turned the card over, and Regina had written on it, to be your own hero. The lock turned in the door and Emma quickly hid the card as Lilly came in.

"Oh you made more of that stuff, what's your fascination with this apple cider," Lilly commented, but she wasn't really interested.

"It's just really good, and I think this the best batch I made yet."

"When did you have time it always takes you hours," Lilly asked suspiciously.

"I did it this morning after you left, I was rushing around because I'd already cut up everything," Emma lied. Lilly nodded. She'd been rushing around herself. Lilly went into the bedroom.

"Emma I need some stress relief, get in here after you order dinner," Lilly ordered. Emma sighed and enjoyed a few more sips of cider remembering how she had finally felt as if she were in the right place before she ordered some Thai takeout. Lilly unfortunately wasn't sated until after dinner. While she was sleeping she warmed some more cider and sat out on her balcony. How many times had she sat with Regina in the morning enjoying a cup of coffee, too many for them to have ended already? Regina liked to watch the world awaken on her terrace balcony, but Emma had loved to watch it fall asleep. As a family they watched sunset if they were already home, but after Henry's bedtime, Regina often gave her quiet moments like this alone. And sometimes she brought her hot chocolate with a cinnamon stick in it. Apparently it was something her whole family had enjoyed and had become a part of Regina's few good memories of her mother when she was still a spoiled child yes, but not as awful to Regina as she had become during their teenage years.

"She looked inside and Lilly hadn't come out of their room, so she pulled out the invitation again looking it over. She noticed that she could open it. Inside was the address and time of the event, and instructions to wear a mask and costume. And another note that said she and Henry were going as Pirate Queen and Prince.

"Definitely going as Jack," Emma murmured as she thought about a nice spin on a tuxedo no ordinary girl in a suit could approach a Queen after all. Emma read a little further showing that the first ball was in good fun, the next morning they would be signing the treaty for all to see and there would be a second ball, more formal, and elegant no masks, no costumes.

* * *

"She's not coming is she?" Henry asked sadly as he walked with Regina through the ballroom. He was an absolute gentleman, to her pride, to her and every lady in the room. He had pulled out chairs at the dinner for her and Zelena and led them around effortlessly until Zelena had found a companion in Graham. Red and Maleficent were sticking together not only as members of the council, but as each other's date.

"Well that depends on which she you're talking about," Regina grinned as she spotted Violet. She had secretly invited her, and at first her father had been a little worried she'd go all mob boss on him, and have him killed for knowing too much. But then he had relented and agreed to come with Violet to the ball. And she was here standing gracefully in a lavender dress from a medieval period. "I do believe she's waiting for you to come over and say hello." He started to hurry over before he paused, came back, and bowed to her. She curtsied back gracefully.

"My Queen," he grinned.

"Prince Henry," She smiled back. Her smile got wider as she watched him go and greet Violet. A thousand years began to play and she watched Henry lead Violet out onto the dance floor for the waltz. Regina moved off to the side near the stairs to watch everyone dancing. There were delegates from all over the world here tonight, but you wouldn't know it. She sighed remembering her debutant ball, she was supposed to dance her first waltz with her father. She had practiced and practiced all for nothing, and if that wasn't bad enough, she had been denied anything but a nice wedding. Instead of a father daughter dance for herself and her father, she had watched him twirl his beautiful little princess around the dance floor who was of course all in white just like her. Regina looked down at the black dress made of what the weavers called Muslin Hemp, because you couldn't tell the difference.

It had been embroidered with flowers from dyed silk that had been turned blue and white in some places. It was better than any shop could provide. It had been decided in council that they would all wear one of a kind dresses made from their own materials to really show off. Hence why instead of one it had become two balls, and secondly modern dresses didn't normally call for this sort of intricate embroidery, but they decided it was time to bring it back to the west. To top it off Regina thought her top was just absolute stunning as the corset did wonders and pushed her boobs up perfectly to nestle around her white gold necklace with a large blue diamond set into it, and it wasn't fake either. Regina had gotten it in Africa. There wasn't another one like it in the world so far.

"Would it be presumptuous of me if I were to ask the Queen to dance with an outcast from the nobility living among peasants?" Emma asked. Regina couldn't help but let a half smile and half smirk form on her face.

"It would," Regina answered. "But it wouldn't be presumptuous for a newly freed Princess to ask the Queen for a dance."

"And would the Queen accept such a proposal?" Emma asked her knowing she was sort of asking if she had left Lilly.

"She would," Regina replied. Emma held out her hand and Regina turned to her left to look at her as she stood next to her. For once Regina didn't object to the up do, as Emma had pulled her hair back in a beautiful tight bun. She was wearing a gorgeous pants were also well fitted over a pair of stylish black boots that Regina noted even she would buy. "You have certainly stepped up your game Ms. Swan, but that's not the clothes of a princess."

"Traditionally speaking, no, but I'm not really a ball gown kind of girl," Regina nodded from behind her black mask embroidered with the same design. Emma led Regina onto the dance floor and Regina got a little nervous that she would step on her dress or fall, but she was surprised when Emma led easily and skillfully.

"I have to say I'm surprised by your dancing skills, I was expecting to lead," Regina admitted.

"Yes well, I didn't expect you to know how to twerk that well either," Emma comment amused. Regina made a face behind her mask. She looked at Emma questioning. "I learned at school, it's a class you have to take as an older student. Promote proper dancing you know."

"Of course," Regina told her. "It's only proper." They danced quietly for a moment.

"You know it's ironic," Regina murmured.

"What's ironic?" Emma asked curiously.

"My first waltz is with the daughter of the person who ruined my father daughter waltz twice," Regina replied.

"Twice?" Emma asked. Regina nodded.

"The first she ripped my dress at my debutant ball, and the second was on my wedding day, instead of announcing for my father and I to dance. I was looking forward to it, because my father and I were close. And it was the one bright spot at my wedding, all eyes would be on me and father and I would get to feel like the princess just once. But when it was time, he had them announce that it would be a father daughter dance between himself and your mother. And all eyes were on them, like even at my wedding I couldn't just have that moment with my dad."

"Well everyone's eyes are on the Queen now," Emma told her. For the first time Regina realized that the music had probably stopped a while ago, but now the musicians were starting play again, but to a Viennese Waltz.

"My turn to lead," Regina told her as Emma hadn't made any changes. She led her in a very graceful Viennese Waltz. When the song ended Regina curtsied deeply to the crowd applauding their skill. She motioned for Emma to bow or curtsy. Emma chose to bow realizing she couldn't curtsy like Regina on her best day. With that the crowds intermingled again and they weren't the center of attention. Henry ran over and she hugged him happily and told him how much she missed him.

"You like my fake mustache, I wanted to be jack sparrow, but mom wanted to be the Evil Queen." Emma raised an eyebrow at Regina.

"I like apples, so we compromised at Evil Pirate Queen and her Prince with a dashing Jack Sparrowesque mustache."

"And here I just wanted to be Jack Dawson from titanic, worked out you wearing that fake Heart of the ocean." Regina touched her necklace.

"This is anything, but fake and that was a blue sapphire. This is a rare blue diamond," Regina told her seriously in mock shock that Emma would even suggest it was fake.

"My bad," Emma laughed with Henry. They enjoyed the party and Regina talked about how so far the visit had gone well with everyone checking in to their rooms and getting settled. "Tomorrow we show them around the island, so people see just how peaceful we are, and self-sufficient." Emma nodded.

"Oh Violet's calling me, be right back." Henry hurried off.

"So is the princess staying now?" Regina asked after they had mingled a bit and wandered outside. The council hall was a special floating building on East side of the island. They had court there and the council met.

"This Princess has to leave at midnight and return back to her home before the sun comes up or everyone will know." Regina frowned and nodded.

"Henry will be very disappointed; he was really hoping that by you coming here you would stay." Emma looked down.

"I know, but…."

"But what?" Regina asked her. "She's keeping you from your son, and for what? Out of some selfish need to prove you're her only family, well you're not. Maleficent loves her, and despite Dr. and Mrs. Page putting her through all those tests because it was their job. I do believe that they came to love her unconditionally as well. Lilly isn't alone she just likes to pretend to be."

"I know that deep down, but something pulls me towards her as something pulls me towards you and Henry. Neither is stronger than the other, but I don't want to be one more person in her life that leaves her."

"As much as I'd like to tell you, you'd never see her again if you left, she'll be around because of Maleficent if she finally let's her in, and while I would never speak to her again, it's within your right to try and be friends with her."

"I don't think we've been friends since we were children," Emma admitted.

"Look, this is your life, but if after the second ball, you can't get rid of Lilly I'm going to have to ask that you say goodbye to Henry. You see I have to protect his heart, and I would rather you made a clean break now instead of keeping him waiting for you to come home and you never will. Lilly will only get worse you and I both know that, and eventually it will end in death." Regina walked back inside leaving Emma with those words. Her watch beeped that it was midnight and with a heavy sigh and a quick goodbye she was gone from the ballroom.

* * *

"Can I just say that you look absolutely stunning, I mean the blood red with black and silver silk embroidery, when you said you would kill at this ball I had no idea," Red complimented as she twirled Regina around.

"Oh and Jace out did herself on everyone's jewelry," Maleficent commented. "I mean I thought the masquerade was cool, but tonight is just wonderful." Regina was wearing a tight corset over black leather pants, with a blood red overcoat, that was tight at the top and showed off her corset, and at waist flowed out behind her a long train and surrounded her like a dress. The coat was trimmed in black embroidery, but contained designs in silver silk to match her corset. The corset contained the most silver next to the jacket as well as some glittering red jewels that were strategically placed. She wore her hair in a high pony tail which she added fake hair too so that it flowed just a little lower.

"Jace is the best, "Red told them. They all agreed. Red, was wearing a cream colored dress with yellow embroidery. Maleficent was feeling like a beautiful yet simple charcoal grey dress that was tight against her entire body with a pair of white embroidered gloves with the charcoal grey silk. But her crowning glory was without a doubt her hat. Regina would always be the first to say Maleficent wore a hat like no one else, not even her. They complimented each other some more before they modeled for the press that had come, and eventually sat down to dinner. Once again Emma's place remained empty to Henry's displeasure, but tonight Violet was joining him at his table and her father. She was also not happy to see Mr. and Mrs. David Nolan. They hadn't run into her yet, but she had noticed them at the signing of the treaty and they had looked furious when she'd had them dragged out before the new American president could name off all the names of the people that would be pardoned for their crimes in America, and she was one of them. He had refused to budge on Lilly because her crimes were too fresh and an officer had been killed. She would have to have her day in court. Regina wasn't bothered by it except to be sad for Maleficent.

"The press will be at the party again correct?" The American president asked. He was now fully aware that she was of importance and that he would treat the council with equal respect. Regina nodded. "And I don't suppose you'll tell me who the Queen is, Ms. Padovani would not grace me with that information. Nor would Ms. Lukas upon my arrival. I mean I know it's not Scarlet Cooper, I mean she's not gorgeous like the rest of you, but she's not the Queen believe me."

"What makes you say that?" Regina asked him keeping her smile easily as she noted Emma's parents glaring at her. She tried to look smug behind her champagne glass.

"She only considers any trade agreements; she seems unsure if the Queen would even go for it."

"That's because all trade agreements must not only be put before the Queen herself, but the council," Regina told him. Scarlet is our public ambassador as well as an important member of the council. Her job is to deliver our wishes to the outside world, and communicate their thoughts and wishes back to us to be discussed and decided on."

"So has she presented my trade agreements on your clean energy technology?"

"She has," Regina told him.

"And has the Queen accepted such a thing?" He asked. Regina was silent for a moment letting him know the matter was still up for consideration. "What can I do to persuade her, I impeached my president, and a man I called friend in the final hours of his first term. Now the campaign is mine and everyone automatically wants the other guy, but I need them on my side."

"And you're thinking by making a show that you intend to go through with all your environmental promises to save the USA, that you can win over the voters," Regina finished.

"Yes, I do, so tell me what is it that the Queen wants?" He asked her. Regina looked him over. He was desperate.

"Understand Mr. President that what Queen wants, she must get or she will bring down your entire presidency in one fellow swoop as she did your friend." He nodded. "As a sign of good faith, the Queen will begin by creating hundreds of jobs in your country for LGBTQ homeless teens, they will be trained in a trade. We will provide, room, board, food, and education of course."

"Of course, but what does the Queen want from me?" He asked.

"You'll know about it when the time comes, "Regina told him fiddling with a ring on her middle finger as she thought.

"But I need to trade something with you publicly," He told her "What do you want, more army contract."

"I don't need you to get those," Regina told him seriously as she looked at him. He was obviously desperate to get what he needed. "Grass fed Organic beef cattle, no antibiotics." He nodded.

"I can do that, you have a smaller land mass I don't imagine you have a lot of meat here." She nodded. They procured meat from various venders at the moment.

"Scarlet will bring you to the council room tomorrow," Regina told him as the end of dinner was announced. He nodded and escorted her to the outdoor venue. This party was a lot less formal noted by Adam Lambert playing their celebratory song if I had you. And Regina admitted most of the attendants had taken lessons, plus the strategic hiring of professional dancers, meant that they were all having a ridiculously awesome party.

"You're a really good dancer," a voice behind her complimented. Regina turned around getting a drink to look at the man standing behind her. He was sort of cute, and she had danced with him earlier. She didn't know him, so she figured he was one of the hired dancers. Regina had to admit to herself she had been very taken with his dance moves earlier.

"Thank you, you're quite good yourself actually, are you one of the hired dancers?"

"No, my grandfather and father are world class thieves and they lured me here said they'd turned over a new leaf, but looks like they only paid this council off to get them a deal or something like that suddenly makes them good or something. They probably paid for this whole ridiculousness treaty to be set up." Regina raised an eyebrow. "I mean are you buying that all these criminals have just turned over a new leaf, because let me tell you, thieving is a way of life for my dad and grandpa, they taught me you know."

"Do you know who I am?" Regina asked him seriously one hand on her hip.

"One of the models I assumed," He replied. He put on a hand to his chest as if to excuse himself. "Excuse me, I'm Robin by the way, Robin Hood." Regina chuckled and he grinned at her. "Yeah, yeah I know."

"So you are a thief then, an honorable one," Regina mused, she rested one hand on her arm that held her drink.

"No, well I mean as a child, but then I grew up realized you were supposed to do good things in the world not bad," he told her. "Happened after I met and married my wife Marion. She died of Cancer two years ago, when my son Roland was two, he's four now." He turned and pointed out partying in the kid zone.

"He's beautiful," Regina commented remembering when Henry was so young, it made her miss those days.

"Thank you," He said. "Do you like children?"

"Yes, my son is ten years old," Regina told him pointing to Henry.

"He's handsome as well, and looks like he's already got a girlfriend." Regina nodded.

"Seems that way for now," Regina replied. Robin looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked. Regina looked at him as if he were really asking her that. She saw he was serious.

"He might find that he only wants to be her best friend, and he's gay or she might be a lesbian," Regina told him.

"No, he's a lady-killer just like my Roland, I mean what's that gays are always saying that they've known from birth, well I can tell by looking at him, he's a ladies' man."

"Wow," Regina commented. "Can you be more offensive?" Robin looked taken aback. "Just like some people are very sure of their sexual identity regardless of being gay, straight, or queer. There is such a thing called sexual fluidity which means that things can change, and maybe one day your little Roland just may figure out he likes boys sometimes or all the time it really doesn't matter. And I hope by then you've got some sort of clue about sexuality." Regina started to walk away, but she stopped. "And by the way, your grandfather and father didn't pay any of us on the council, they've been great members of this community." Regina turned swishing her coat train as she went and walked off.

"Stop right there Regina don't think, this is over because you got your little pardon," Mary Margaret told her stepping in front of her with David. Regina sneered at them.

"Oh it's more than over, I'm not doing any jail time for that freak you called a father," Regina told her.

"You'll go down for my attempted murder," She replied.

"Not a chance Princess, I got that confession thrown out, now he's currently somewhere you can't find him," Regina told her. Her eyes implied, she had killed the man, and she had and fed his body to the wolves. She had turned his bones to ash and buried them. He would make a great tree one day.

"Fuck you Regina, you're an evil bitch," Mary Margaret whispered at her. Regina leaned in.

"I'm only what you made me," Regina told her. She turned to walk pass her.

"This isn't over, you're happy now, but you won't be when I take my grandson from you," She told her with malice. Regina stopped and looked at her.

"Mary Margaret, fuck with my son, and you will live to regret it."

"He's not your son," She sneered. "He's Emma's son, and I own Emma, my father patented her, she's my property and everything she produces since you killed him."

"You can't own people Mary Margaret; you'd know that if you went to school for something other than being the school slut. Emma doesn't belong to you and neither does Henry."

"You willing to find that out in court," She asked her. "Emma is nothing more than a science experiment that should have never been viable," Mary Margaret spat.

"You know I never thought it would hurt this much to hear you say it aloud," Emma commented. They all turned to see Emma. Emma turned and hurried back up the stairs she had just come down.

"Damn it, now she's going to be harder to control."

"Mom!" Henry called after her, but she was gone. He glared at his grandparents.

"You two are awful people," He told them hurrying after Emma. Regina went after Henry not willing to let him out of her sight while Mary Margaret and David were still on her island.

"Get off my island," Regina told them. Mary Margaret tried to step on the back of her coat but it didn't rip as she had hoped especially with so many onlookers. "Nice try, but that won't work this time bitch." Regina pulled her coat and tripped her. Unfortunately, David caught her as she went after Emma and Henry. When she caught up to Henry. He was sitting alone in front of a fountain and crying.

"She's gone," He sniffed as she sat down and hugged him. "She said that she was really sorry, but now that she knew her parents owned her and would use her to get to me, that it was better she stayed away. She said staying would only make them angry and use their threat, but eventually they would forget about me." Henry suddenly looked scared. "They can't take me away from you, right?"

"No, let them try," Regina told him seriously. "I will die before I ever let someone hurt you." He nodded.

"Why doesn't Emma love me?" Henry asked. "Why won't she die for me?"

"Oh Henry, I think she would and right now I think she is dying inside. I think she's genuinely afraid to stick around in case they really can treat her like she's a piece of property. I understand that she can't take that risk with your life. You're safe and happy here, and your grandparents aren't nice people, and while I will fight as hard as I can, I don't put it pass them to try. And Emma doesn't want them to have any leverage over you."

"Will she be back?" Henry asked.

"I don't think so, not for a long time this time," Regina admitted. "But you know it's okay we're going to get through this, and when she can come back we'll accept her. In the meantime, we're going to go on with our lives together. You know we have to stay strong so Emma has real family to come back too. And besides you'll also have a new little cousin soon, won't that be exciting." Henry nodded.

"Can we go home, I don't want to go back to the party," Henry told her.

"Yeah, we'll go home, get in our pajamas, drink some hot cider, and watch a movie yeah?" Regina asked.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Regina stood up and motioned for a guard to let Maleficent and Red know she wouldn't be returning nor would Henry before they went home.

* * *

"So you decided to return home after all." Emma jumped as she came in the door and Lilly turned on the light in the living room. She realized too late that she was still wearing the gold silk embroidered jacket over her white suit that Regina had left for her. She had been surprised at the quality, but it was a matching one to Henry's according to the seamstress and she had been excited to wear it next to Henry when she'd run into her parents and Regina's conversation. It had been most unpleasant and she was surprised at how the callousness of her parents still hurt her deep down. And then there was the threat to Henry. They couldn't prove shit about Henry if she wasn't around to support their claims. The door clicked behind her and somehow looking at Lilly now made the sound ominous.

"Yes, of course I came home," Emma replied.

"Are you sure, because you looked almost in love with another woman, as you had an apparently perfect waltz and not one, but two in fact." Lilly held up her phone and Emma could see footage there. She hadn't realized it had all been filmed, why hadn't she realized that. She would have come up with a better disguise.

"It wasn't like that, you know I only love you baby," Emma told her feeling distressed. She moved into the living room not really wanting to already be in a corner. She already knew where this was headed and she couldn't go back and put Henry in danger. So there was only forward, and forward involved a beating. She got on her knees hoping against hope, she could calm Lilly down, and that it would be different this time. Lilly put her phone down as she ripped the invitation up.

"What did she mean be your own hero?" Lilly asked. "You think you need saving?" She stood up and threw the card at her. Emma closed her eyes bracing herself for the punch that followed across her face. Her face stung, her jaw buckled, and tears filled her eyes.

"No, it was from Henry, he just wanted me to dress up as hero that's all," Emma lied to her.

"Funny, I didn't see you with Henry in the video." Lilly slammed the phone into her face hard. She hit her several more times before she allowed her to speak.

"They didn't film that part, Regina forced me to dance with her, I…I went because I wanted to talk about getting Henry back without a huge custody battle. You're still a fugitive and we can't afford the kind of attention she'd bring on us. I had to protect you, but she said no. And I wanted to try again tonight, but then I ran into my parents. They were threatening to take Henry from Regina and do to him what they did to us. They said we were nothing but science experiments that they owned us. So I left Henry because I knew she could protect him, that she has the money to fight my parents."

"Oh what and I'm supposed to be okay with that bitch being called mother and not me?" Lilly asked hitting her again. Emma could feel the bruise forming on her left check, and her right eye was already swelling shut.

"No, we're not, but Henry isn't ours anymore we have to do what's right for him and leave him, and if we take him we can't be rid of Regina. So I just thought that I'd quit my job and we'd use my pension to go wherever you like, and have our baby finally. Henry was always supposed to be dead, but not our baby. Let's disappear and have the family we dreamed of. Yes, ideally it would have Henry, but at least Regina will never let them do what your adoptive parents did to you."

"You want to abandon him, you want to be just like those people that hurt us," Lilly told her hitting her harder.

"No, I want to protect him, and I want a future with you. We don't have a leg to stand on until you're safe," Emma cried. "Is it so bad that I want you safe too? Regina's not going anywhere, we will come back for him." Lilly hit her some more until she was tired. Emma just lay on the floor in pain. She couldn't move her jaw anymore and her whole face was beginning to swell. She also had pain as she managed to get blood out of her mouth, but she was finding it hard to breathe.

"Oh fucking great, you tell them, you got mugged on the beach and you didn't see who it was that mugged you." Lilly dragged Emma to the emergency, but pushed her in by herself. She didn't stick around to get caught. Emma was just crying as she made a false police report. She lied about having her Identification, badge, and fifty dollars stolen from her. She said that thankfully she had left her gun at home and not so thankfully. She had to have her jaw wired shut. For a few lonely moments in the hospital she imagined calling Regina and telling her what Lilly had done. She imagined Regina showing up immediately and comforting her. She imagined how she'd take her home and tuck her into bed and carefully prepare the mashed food she would require to eat over the course of her recovery. In her fantasies Regina and Henry brought it up along with their own dinner. They'd talk to her about whatever had happened that day or Henry would make up a story. Regina would bring her cold cider since Emma wouldn't be in the mood for it warm. Then Henry would be off to bed, and she would pull Emma close and let her lay her head in her lap.

Emma would have a nice cry all while Regina ran her fingers through her hair. Things she wished Lilly would do for her, things Neal had done for her, for a few short months before he'd fucked her over too. Emma cried hard in silence once she was alone, and mentally chastised herself for picking up the phone to dial Regina's number. This was exactly why Regina didn't want her around Henry and now with her parents making threats it was more important than ever that she disappear. She could only pray that Henry lived a good life without her, because she was bad for him, Lilly was bad for him. She had to do right by him. She would be his hero.

* * *

Please feel free to leave a review.


	12. Chapter 12

Warning: Domestic Violence and general violence warning

* * *

Chapter Twelve

"Hey so, we got off on the wrong foot and I hope you know you taught me something."

"Oh are you still here?" Regina asked him annoyed as she wrote her grocery list out while she had been enjoying a cup of coffee in a cafe. It had been about a week since the party and Henry was depressed as was expected. She thought about more pineapple rum cake, but that seemed like a really bad idea, he'd only remember the last time he'd had it, had been in February. It was May now and he was already thinking about how Emma wouldn't be there for his birthday after all and Mother's Day had been a nightmare considering Emma's necklace had been delivered special from Lilly to Henry all smashed up while Regina had gotten back her jacket covered in her blood and all ripped up. She'd had a job convincing Henry she wasn't dead, but thankfully Maleficent had gone to their place and demanded a text as she had wanted to try and spend the day with Lilly anyway. All she had gotten was the door slammed in her face, but Emma had texted; only to tell Henry not to text the number again before the sim card was destroyed. Maleficent had gone back two days later to find the apartment up for rent and fully furnished.

"Oh come on, I know I was insensitive, but no reason to treat me bad." Regina almost scoffed.

"I haven't even begun to treat you bad, and yes you were very insensitive."

"Look let me just make it up to you with a nice cup of coffee," He pleaded.

"I have a nice cup of coffee," Regina pointed out.

"True," he said. "Maybe I can pay for it?"

"It's paid for already," Regina told him. His shoulders slumped.

"Look come on, let's be friends yeah, you have a son, I have a son. Perhaps we can be mutually beneficial. I heard your son just lost his biological mother, maybe I can do some guy stuff with him."

"Guy stuff," Regina repeated looking skeptical.

"You know like fishing and watch sports," He told her.

"I may be a woman, but Henry and I go fishing all the time, and our favorite footballer is Messi from the Argentine team. We also are in love with the entire female American team, and we also watch basketball regularly, we support the Oakland Warriors from California, and we naturally only represent the New York Giants in American football. And the Yankees when it comes to baseball," Regina told him.

"No, no that's not what I meant, I mean sometimes it's just nice to enjoy these things with another guy. Like if Roland was a girl, I could do traditionally girl stuff all the time, but it would be nothing compared to if he spent time with you. Maybe he has questions about girls."

"First off I'm an expert on girls, he couldn't do better, and he has an Uncle, my son isn't deprived because he doesn't have a father." Robin sighed.

"Look I keep putting my foot in my mouth, I just want us to be friends. Henry is not deprived; Roland is deprived of being around a woman regardless of gender. I don't have many friends that aren't guys and to be honest they're all a bunch of nerds. I don't want him to grow up awkward if I never find another wife." Regina sighed as she finished her coffee and stood up.

"Playing the cute kid card is low, but it worked we can go fishing, I'm sure Roland could benefit from going with someone who actually knows how to fish," Regina told him. "We're free tomorrow, meet us at eight at the docks." Regina left out taking her list with her. Robin watched her go with a smile on his face.

* * *

"You're such a stupid bitch," Lilly told Emma. "You can't do shit right including get pregnant." Emma let tears fall down her face as she sniffed. For the second time that year in the last four months Lilly had re-broken her jaw and it was wired shut. She hadn't spared her the last time when she had come home, and after they left entering Europe with fake passports. Well she was using the one Regina had given her and she'd bought one for Lilly. Lilly had convinced Maleficent to give her money saying she was starving and needed medical attention. Lilly had drank away, gambled or lost most of their money paying into criminal jobs that never panned out to help them survive. The Little left gave them two shots at getting pregnant. Lilly had wanted Emma to carry her egg, but the doctor had said they would for sure lose the baby and she hadn't even gotten pregnant with her own egg. So Lilly had been forced to take the second go, and she'd fallen pregnant immediately. Lilly was only four weeks along now.

"I'm sorry okay, I'm just not good at cooking," Emma tried to say through her wired jaw. It had cost so much money to get the medical attention. They couldn't afford to eat out so Emma had budgeted their funds to get a few essentials, but she'd burned their dinner.

"Get me food Emma, I'm so hungry!" Lilly yelled. She hit her. "You want your baby to starve."

"We don't have any more money until I get paid." Emma had found work cleaning houses since they were there illegally. Lilly kicked her out and told her not to come back without food. Emma sniffed and wandered around wondering what to do. She was ashamed as she stole from a food cart. She took it home and Lilly ate it all without sharing. Emma didn't say anything though; she would have been hard pressed to get it into her mouth already mashed anyway. She picked at the few pieces of burnt and mushy rice left. Lilly had already thrown most of it on the floor in anger.

"We need money, but I can't steal it, so you're going to have too or the baby will die," Lilly told her later as they were in bed. "I'll plan it all, you be ready." Emma just lay in bed without saying a word. Lilly hit her. "You hear me?" Emma nodded. Soon Lilly was asleep and Emma allowed her tears to fall down.

* * *

"There you are," Lilly grumbled as Emma walked home after a long day of work. She was exhausted and she was trying to decide where the best place would be to steal food from. Emma looked at Lilly questioningly. "Let's go we're late." Lilly pulled her towards a car with a man inside it. He got out and looked her over.

"All right she'll fit, let's go." They got in the car and Emma didn't know where they were going and Lilly didn't tell her. The man didn't say anything either. They certainly left the small city they had been living in. She noted from the signs eventually that they were in Istanbul. They stopped for food, but Emma was told to stay in the car while Lilly made the deal.

'What am I doing,' Emma thought to herself. Her stomach growled, but she didn't bother complaining to anyone about it. They wouldn't care and Lilly didn't care. Soon they were back and following another car.

"This warehouse is full of drugs, your job is to get through the air conditioning system, fill these bags up and transport them out back to us, understand," they told them as they stood in the alley.

"Who's the drug dealer?" Emma asked through her wiring. They glared at her for asking. "I use to work for Interpol I know drug dealers." They frowned and pulled guns on them, and patted them down for a wire or gun, but found none on Emma.

"She quit that, but we need money now all right," Lilly told them. "What I told you was true." She glared at Emma.

"This is the Queen of the Underworld's drugs," they told them. Emma and Lilly both looked shocked.

"But they just became a country." He nodded.

"Which is why I don't think she'll mine losing out on a few kilograms of heroin," He told them. "Plus there's a suitcase inside that holds a very limited amount of what's called a zombie drug, it's very expensive, could really set us up for a while, make sure you find it and get it."

"How many guards?" Emma asked through her wiring.

"No guards that's why it's perfect if you can fit through this only opening. Normally no one would dare steal from here, but what's she going to do come out and admit that she moves a large amount of product in Istanbul?" No one answered, not sure what would happen after they stole from the warehouse. "They'll never know." Emma nodded. They slid a bag full of bags inside the air conditioning system and then lifted her up with some rope. She was supposed to connect the bags to various hooks and give a tug when she had the last bag filled. Emma just fit in and she realized just how small she had gotten over the last few months. She crawled forward and pushed the bag in front of her. It was five minutes before she was inside of a lab. She dropped down carefully and waited for an alarm, but none sounded. She looked around, she could tell that they also produced Meth here. She went to the door and peeked out of the window. The hallway was empty. She saw a camera, and realized that she would be caught if she went out the door. She went back into the vent system and moved on further. This time she was in a store room. Emma was packing the bags full of drugs when she realized that she paused and really took a look at what she was doing. She spent a few minutes crying before she realized that perhaps this was her opportunity to get away. Regina was pretty important, so whomever was in charge of these drugs would know who Regina was and perhaps hesitate before killing her. She just had to get caught. She looked around for a camera, but didn't see one. She tugged on the rope once the bags were full and they pulled them up. She followed them up until the lab. When she opened the door and stepped through, she triggered an alarm like she had hoped for. She scrambled for a place to hide and ended up back in the storage room. She managed to hide behind a bunch of heroin bricks. For the first time she prayed Lilly just left her, that she did what she always did, run to save her own skin. Emma just lay for hours hiding in absolute silence.

"We know you're in here, come out with your hands up, we know you're in here." The voice at first spoke Turkish, and when she didn't move it repeated itself twice more, but finally in English. Emma took several deep breaths and came out slowly.

"This is the thief you called me about on our store rooms," He asked. Emma was looking at a short man who she thought she could take if she was still in peak physical health. He had several men around him with Ak-47 and he of course had a hand gun. A guy stood next to him obviously looking worried. "How did this little girl even get in on your watch, why did you not take care of her yourself?"

"She wasn't alone, I saw her when she triggered the alarm, and a car was leaving with several bags. They looked full." He slapped the man.

"Are you telling me that someone got away with several kilos of heroin?" the little man asked frightened. "Do you know what she'll do to us when she finds out?" The apparent guard shook. He walked up to Emma and pressed the gun to her head. "Who sent you, who do you work for?"

"I don't know his name," Emma told him. "But I know what he looks like, I know someone close to the Queen, I'll only talk to her about the kilograms of heroin. She'll want it back right." He growled and slapped her hard with the gun. Emma's jaw rattled and it hurt, but she was just grateful not to cough up blood.

"Take her, secure this building if anything else goes missing, we're fucked. And she'll know that alarm didn't just trigger us but her." Emma noted he sounded scared. They dragged her away and locked her in a box where she was curled up inside for hours. Emma didn't get hungry anymore, her stomach had stopped begging her hours ago, but she was getting thirstier by the minute and it was hot in the box. She hoped that whoever could put her in touch with Regina got here very soon.

* * *

"Work right now?" Henry asked as they were enjoying a baseball game. Robin had invited them to watch a Yankee game and he had loathed to turn it down. It was better than school or sulking around at home. Regina had reluctantly agreed because of school, but got his school work for the Monday he would miss during traveling.

"Well this wasn't planned Henry, I do have to work, I do the best I can it doesn't intrude on us, but I told you this couldn't be one of those times. I'm in the middle of a huge deal." He frowned but let it go. Regina noted he had been requiring more than a little extra attention since Emma had disappeared or rather told him not to ever contact her again. The smashed necklace had been the last straw in him holding it together emotionally. He was angrier now and had even defaced their family portrait, but she had replaced it on purpose, because she didn't want him to hate Emma. She had to get him to a place where he didn't hurt, but not that numb place she occupied for her own mother. She was almost grateful for Robin trying hard to be Henry's friend. It provided a distraction for him and he liked taking dance lessons at his new dance studio Sherwood dance. Turned out Robin actually was a professional dancer. Plus, she was a little sweet on Roland and thought it was really cute how he followed Henry around like he was his big brother.

"Something wrong?" Robin asked. Regina shook her head.

"Just business, I'll be right back." She rubbed Henry's head and kissed his forehead. She left the shouting crowd behind for a quieter spot. She called Graham back.

"We have a major problem in Istanbul, it would seem there's been a theft from our warehouse, I have guys on the airport waiting for you, but there's no way I'll make it there in time to meet you. My extraction site is three days away and we're under heavy fire here in Syria." Regina sighed she had sent Graham to help extract her troops from a hostile area so they could regroup, but they'd been shot down. Thankfully they'd all jumped, but it was still a worrisome situation.

"Why the hell are you handling this from Syria?" Regina asked him. "Worry about yourself, I can take care of me."

"Call headquarters, my friend Cemal he's worried for his life, he called me asking for mercy. He's good people." The phone cut off and Regina looked at the phone worried. She hoped that Graham made it to his extraction site. She growled and called the airport made sure her jet was ready and her extra men present. She looked around and waved her security guard over.

"We're leaving, assign two men to my son, the rest of us are going to Turkey." She phoned home and was sent directly to Control Room A's floor manager.

"We were just about to call you madam as soon as we had a full report. It would seem that a group of males brought two unidentified women and sent them through the air conditioning unit outside bypassing security. One stayed with the men only half inside and the other went all the way in. She loaded several kilograms of heroin inside these bags and they pulled them out with the help of the second woman. Before all the bags were out, the second woman tripped an alarm on purpose it appears. Kudret now has the girl in custody to help us locate these unknown males. We're running them through facial recognition but so far no hits, the cameras on this facility weren't updated for quite some time since our reputation preceded itself it was not assessed a security risk."

"I should have been alerted immediately as soon as the theft occurred." Regina took several deep breaths. "Keep me posted on identifying these people, I want their fucking heads, we have to show everyone that we are a force to be reckoned with." Regina hung up. She went back to Henry and told him she had to leave, but he could stay and enjoy the game. He was more than not happy, but he understood that if she let something like this go that it could endanger them later. And if things got dangerous she'd never let him travel with her again.

"Can I stay an extra day, I'll get my school work faxed over and Robin doesn't mind, do you?" Robin shook his head with a smile.

"Yeah Regina, we can see some museums or something," Robin told her. "I'll make sure he gets his school work done, no problem."

"One day, I left two guards with you." He nodded.

"Bye Regina," Roland told her. He gave her a big hug like always and she couldn't help but smile at him.

"Bye Roland." She gave Henry another kiss on the forehead before she waved to Robin, before she left. Soon she was on a plane to Istanbul. Once she was close to landing she put on a bullet proof vest on under her clothes. She loaded her guns and knives as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She was met by a limousine and she got inside. Her men had already rounded up Kudret and his men and taken their guns. She stepped out of the limousine after it had pulled into the warehouse and her men pulled the doors closed.

"My Queen," Kudret greeted as he was kicked to his knees.

"How much is missing?" Regina asked him.

"Eight kilograms my Queen," he said shaking.

"You let some random men, rob us out of seven hundred and twenty thousand dollars!" Regina raged. She smacked him hard and he fell to the floor.

"Please my Queen, we'll find them, we have the girl, she knows these men," he pleaded.

"Did you interrogate her?" Regina asked him upset.

"No, my queen, I didn't want any mistakes I left her for you."

"So perhaps you could have had my money back hours ago, but you chose not to find what is owed to me." She growled and looked at the others. "Spread the word that nobody fucks with me and my money, and this is what happens to workers who don't do their jobs. Kudret shoot yourself in the head now or I will find something much worse to happen to you until you are begging me to let you shoot yourself in the head. If you survive I won't come back for your life and your worthless ass can enjoy the bottom on the ranks of your own gang." Kudret shook as he was given a gun with one bullet. No one would meet his eyes and tell him that they'd support him if he tried to shoot her. He shot himself and tried to make it so he'd survive, but he ensured his own death.

"Where's the girl?" She asked as if he weren't laying there. They moved back and pointed to a box. She walked over and someone quickly unlocked it. She wrinkled her nose at the smell of sweat and urine.

"When's the last time you gave her water, are you trying to kill our only source of information?" Regina asked them. "Get her out." They pulled her out and lay her own the floor. Someone brought water over and poured it over her face to wake her up and then into her mouth but she began to cough and choke.

"Someone bring wire cutters," Regina ordered. Someone rushed for some and soon came back she cut open the wires allowing the girl to breathe.

"Regina," Emma murmured as she lay weakly on the floor. Regina looked at her more closely and realized that it was Emma.

"Do we have video from the others, let me see it, if you have it." One of her men brought over an iPad and played the video. The video was shit, but she knew Lilly when she saw her. Regina shook her head. She had left Emma to get caught, but now she was wondering if that had been Emma's intention.

"She useless to us like this, get her in the car, we'll get her to a hospital. Her memory isn't worth shit if she can't remember." Her men did as they were told. "Who's Cemal?" Cemal appeared.

"Graham has saved your life; I understand you were in charge of watching cameras." He nodded.

"I and Melik, but I left early to walk my daughter home from a friend's house, she was feeling sick, my Queen. Melik is already dead by Kudret's hand, I will take whatever punishment if you would please spare my family and the rest of us."

"The rest of you will not be killed. You will patrol this warehouse and keep all eyes on the camera. Because if we are stolen from again any time soon. I will come back and I will kill you all, and I will kill your families. Understand?" They nodded. "Emir, you are in charge now, you have done good work under Kudret, pick your second, make your reports to me, and expect upgrades on this warehouse. In the meantime, keep your eyes and ears open for chatter on these thieves. They won't want to keep quiet; they don't think that I will come down as hard on them as I will. Keep letting them think that." They nodded. She went and got in her car and left them to take care of Kudret. She took Emma to the hospital and she was shocked at her state of well being. She without a doubt knew that Lilly had been the one to break her jaw; Emma wouldn't have allowed anyone else to do that.

"I'll take care of all the fees, don't stand around telling me how expensive it's all going to be," Regina told the doctor. He nodded as he took care of Emma. Soon her jaw had been rewired temporarily, it would still need some immobilization and restriction to heal. But they put a feeding tube down her nose temporarily and administered her fluids. She got Red and put them on the trail of the men, using Emma's dirty clothes for her wolves. They of course were aware of Emma, but Red had worked with them, so that they didn't just follow one scent but multiple. Maleficent was not pleased but also on their trail too.

* * *

"Regina," Emma moaned through her teeth as she stirred. She had been out for two days, but now she was coming back to reality. Regina looked up from learning to knit from an old woman. The old woman she had met two days ago as she was visiting her sick granddaughter. She had offered to share the family's meal with her. Her daughter and granddaughter had been in an accident. The daughter was dead but now she set vigil over her granddaughter in the same room. The woman patted her hand as she went back to her granddaughter. Regina stood up and came into Emma's view.

"Hey, you gave me quite the scare." Emma just started crying. Regina just stroked her head quietly for a little while. When she was calm, Regina called the doctor in to look her over.

"Now that you're awake I feel more comfortable unwiring your jaw especially now that the swelling your face has gone now, we can see a lot more from your radiographs this morning. And you can get by with rubber bands. Emma nodded. Soon she had the wire removed and she was given water, they wanted to watch her more because she was lacking nutrition, but Emma swore up and down that she would eat on her own from then on.

"I'll keep an eye on her no problem," Regina told them. They prepared her to go and Regina brought her new clothes. She hugged the grandmother in room goodbye and told her the hospital bill had been taken care of and to call her if her granddaughter didn't get the best care. The woman was so grateful. Soon she was gone with Emma.

"Why are we stopping?" Emma asked worried.

"For food, you're starving, and so am I," Regina told her. They stopped at a restaurant and Emma slowly ate her way through a rice dish under Regina's watchful eye. Regina ate as well.

"So you want to tell me how you got here?" Regina asked her. "I mean what the fuck, I told you to come home and now she's escalated." Emma cringed inside knowing it was true.

"Lilly found out about the ball when I got back she broke my jaw the first time, a few weeks after I was free from the first brace, she put me back in them. All that money from Maleficent she squandered on alcohol, gambling, crimes she had to put her own money into. The last bit she used to get pregnant because we were supposed to be starting a family and the first try failed to get me pregnant. I started cleaning houses to keep us fed and it wasn't enough. So she found this guy I guess, he needed someone thin, and I was the perfect size now. They made me crawl through the air system. When I heard they were associated with someone who calls herself the Queen on your island. I knew they had to know you, so I got caught. I couldn't go back to her. I knew that it would only get worse that I might even die with my jaw being wired. She didn't even make sure that I could eat or get clean. I just thought you could help me out, help me disappear. I won't bother you and Henry again. And my parents will leave you alone when they realize how much easier it is to pretend I don't exist anymore."

"You leaving didn't make them back off, they're trying harder than ever to take Henry," Regina told her. "I just have just as much money as they do now to fight them." Emma looked down. "I swear you're so impulsive sometimes, Henry is hurting without you. I know what I told you, but I was already too late. I let you in and now you're a part of his life. He has gotten so angry and hurt without you. He feels abandoned." Emma looked hurt when Regina used that word. "He's in a place where I can't make it better because I'm not you. He just wants you to come home."

"I don't have a home," Emma told her depressed. "My parents and my son hate me, and the person that was supposed to love me above all else treats me like shit on the bottom of her shoe."

"Your son doesn't hate you, if he hated you he would not miss you, cry over you," Regina told her angrily. "You have a family that loves you, I love you." Silence sat between them heavy for a moment.

"Really?" Emma asked.

"Yes, really now will you agree to come home, the house is oddly empty without you and both Henry and I know it. Besides it's almost your birthday and you don't want to spend it alone again do you?" Emma shook her head.

"All right, I'll come home, but I don't want Henry to see me like this at all." She motioned to herself.

"I'll send him to stay with Violet for a while, he won't object to that." Emma nodded grateful. Regina stood up and made plans outside. When she came back she asked Emma if she could identify the men."

"I could pick out their faces, but no one ever said their name. I just know they picked Lilly and I up in Sakarya." Regina nodded. She texted the control room to see what they could find on traffic cameras along the route from Sakarya to Istanbul.

"Let's go home then, Lilly won't be allowed on the island unless she comes as a prisoner." Emma nodded. Soon they were on a plane ride home. Once home, Henry was already in Florida and he had left a not so nice note about it written on the wall where their family photo was supposed to go.

"Oh hey you weren't supposed to see that," a girl said appearing as they put their bags down.

"To spare my feelings or save his behind?" Regina asked her seriously.

"A little of both?" She asked pretending to look cute. Regina shook her head at her.

"Emma this is Rose-Green Tinker, or we just say Rose or Green depending on where you know her from," Regina introduced as Rose held out her hand and Emma shook it.

"I prefer Rose or Rosie or Rosie G which is my stage name when I rap," she grinned trying to be funny. Emma made a face. "I'm not serious no, I'm not a rapper, yeah just excuse me I've had too much caffeine this morning, I swear I'm normally just like two tenths less peppy." Regina chuckled a little.

"She's not when she's excited," Regina told her. "Anyway let's get you up to bed. I'll make you some cider and lunch." Emma nodded. Once upstairs Emma took a long shower. Regina also showered and changed before she went back downstairs, but found that Rose had already made her chicken soup.

"I thought she might like that when I was flipping through your recipe book," Rose told her. "It's been cooking all morning." Regina grinned at her and kissed her. Rose had been her stress reliever as she dealt with Henry. It was tough not having a second parent when he was at his most difficult and she couldn't solve the problem with anything but love and time. She had needed something more than sex and more than friendship, and it turned out Rose had been great at giving that. Rose had been an old friend from middle and high school. She had been in the grade higher than Regina. She had been her friend through all seven years of hell led by Mary Margaret even after she left and went to college. Regina had never imagined Rose had liked her at all romantically, but it turned out she had when she found out Regina was getting married. But it was only until recently they were both unattached and emotionally available.

"You're the best," Regina told her. Rose smiled back at her.

"Come on I set up on the terrace." They went outside.

* * *

Emma came downstairs, she had taken a little longer hoping Rose would excuse herself, she was hoping that with her gone, and Regina might be more open to letting her cuddle. On the plane she had gotten away with resting her head on her shoulder. She stopped short at the bottom of the stairs and a sob caught in her throat as she saw Regina and Rose kissing on the terrace. The only sight that would make it worse was watching Henry smile approvingly at them. Emma turned and hurried back upstairs until she could control herself. She was too late; she would always be an outsider looking in. She was crying for a few minutes when she heard Rose call goodbye to her. Emma said goodbye back but inside she was confused. Maybe it was just sex, Regina had said she was capable of just sex, so maybe Rose wasn't a for sure thing. Maybe she was just someone else on the island Regina had slept with. Emma took a few deep breaths, there was only one way to find out.

"Emma come eat," Regina called up. "Don't make me pull you down." Emma composed her face, but her eyes were red, Regina would know she was crying. She went downstairs and almost immediately Regina looked concerned as she held a tray up with a small serving pot on it. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just really happy to be back and I peeked in Henry's room that's all," Emma lied. Regina nodded.

"He'll be back soon and very happy to see you," Regina told her. She led the way outside.

"I hope so." Emma got comfortable with her food. She put the first spoonful in her mouth.

"Good, Rose made it in anticipation for our arrival," Regina told her. Emma noted the soup almost immediately tasted sour in her mouth in her opinion. She swallowed it and tried not to make a face.

"Yep, really good," Emma lied. She imagined each spoonful was Rose's head being crushed between her teeth until she had eaten enough to satisfy Regina. She stared out and saw more land than before to the South. "That wasn't there before."

"No, we're expanding, hopefully to an actual set of permanent islands, we're in talks with the French right now. They already think we're technically invading their waters as it is, so they're being a little bit assholey."

"But I thought this place was created from an uninhabited uncharted island, there's no law that says they own every land mass that appears." Regina nodded.

"I know, but you know they're French, anyway with luck we will own the Mangareva Islands as well as the Pitcairn, and I'm also aiming for the Marquesa Islands. There's a few new islets between here and there popping up and I'm going to make use of them." Emma tentatively leaned on Regina and Regina didn't push her away in fact she pulled her closer. Maybe she hadn't misunderstood when Regina said she loved her.

"Don't feel awkward about wanting human contact, your experience with it hasn't been nice as of late, I can understand you needing comfort," Regina told her seriously as Emma's head slip into her lap and she stroked her hair gently.

"Thank you," Emma told her swallowing back some tears, but a few escaped and Regina wiped them away.

"Don't thank me it's what family is for," Regina told her. Emma closed her eyes and just felt the love in Regina's touch, she had watched her stroke Henry's head like this so many times. Now she more than understood that content look on his face as she did so. How he was able to find peace in the world and just drop off to sleep. It was a little bit later Regina shook her awake and took her up to bed.

"Could you stay?" Emma asked tentatively. Regina nodded and lay down next to her. She didn't go back to sleep though she was already missing Regina's comforting hand on her head.

"Henry texted. He hacked me the little shit," Regina mused. "I had a nice long chat with him while you were sleeping. He won't come storming back and he won't go trying to find Lilly now. He's very angry I didn't tell him you were back or that I went to get you instead of lying about a theft."

"You didn't lie about a theft you didn't even know I would be there," Emma told her. "I'm just so glad they didn't let me die, that they called you instead to see who I was."

"Hmm," Regina told her as if agreeing. "Yes well I explained to Henry that it would be easier for you to heal if he didn't see how messed up you appeared on the outside."

"And I can hopefully hide how messed up I am on the inside," Emma replied.

"Don't hide from him Emma, Henry is sensitive, he knows when someone is hiding and that can be bad on the relationship. But you're also his mom and maybe he'll still push with you after all this and maybe not. But just don't hide, be vulnerable with him so that he can help you heal. He helped me, I was so angry inside for a long time, and until I had him, I sent multiple assassins after your mother. She's gotten so lucky over the years its rather ridiculous actually."

"At least my grandfather wasn't someone you truly loved." Regina nodded.

"No, but I wanted so badly to be loved," Regina told her. "I get it really I do."

"Did you want to die too?" Emma asked her.

"Sometimes," Regina told her. "But I don't know something inside me wouldn't let me, and I'm glad I didn't because then I wouldn't have Henry." Emma nodded.

"Maybe that's why I'm not dead because of Henry, and maybe I have to get Lilly's baby away from her. If she can't love me, she'll never love it."

"Leave Lilly to Maleficent and I, we'll try and make sure she doesn't do any harm to the baby before we can get it safe." Emma nodded. "For now don't worry too much about Henry. He'll hold out a week before he'll want at least a text. And I can keep him away for another week. Then you have to cover up whatever you're hiding. He's mad but he'll be damned if he misses your birthday or Halloween on the island for that matter." Emma nodded, but she couldn't help but smile.

"Tell him the best present he can give me is his presence."

"You tell him," Regina told her. She stroked her head again and Emma dropped off to sleep until dinner.

* * *

Emma frowned she didn't know what to do about Rose, Regina had been so nice to her and letting her cuddle and even sleeping next to her when she woke up with nightmares. And Rose hadn't slept over once to her knowledge, but she wasn't hiding any affection she showed Regina in front of her either. She supposed she was overreacting it's not like they had talked about them as a couple or anything, they hadn't even kissed or had sex. But Emma wasn't in the mood for that yet, Lilly was still hot on her mind, although that didn't mean she wanted to share Regina. And if that weren't bad enough now some douchebag she had introduced as her friend two weeks ago, was clearly vying for her attention. To her hatred she saw Henry lending him support though she wasn't sure it was intentional or that he even realized that Rose was a little more to Regina then just play time. Or at least Emma hoped she was play time. Henry wasn't exactly the same with her but he obviously wasn't as mean as he could have been.

"She a lady," Robin sang at a brunch hosted by his family with his son Roland. Roland she had to admit was really cute. Emma just barely kept the smile on her face as they sat at the same table with Regina right in front of her. Emma just wanted to punch Robin as he was clearly intending to impress Regina. Their table was in the middle where all eyes could easily be on them and they had a clear view up to the front. He had announced it as some father son thing because Roland was a better dancer than him any day, but she wasn't fooled. She looked at Rose who was also making a face of carefully hidden disgust. The only two who seemed to be not aware that he was attempting to woo Regina, was Regina herself and maybe Henry. The song ended and they bowed.

"As you all must have guessed, Roland and I were talking about a very special lady in our lives," Robin announced to the crowd. Regina's smile suddenly got smaller and she paused mid-clap.

"He's not about to do what I think he's about to right," Regina murmured so that only they could hear.

"No, it must be someone else," Rose murmured. Red and Maleficent looked around the table unconvinced. They had arrived back last night and this brunch was a welcome distraction before apparently they had work for the afternoon.

"He wouldn't would he?" Maleficent asked.

"I thought you were just friends," Red added.

"I was under the impression we were," Regina replied, but a grinning Roland was already approaching her as Robin was singing her praises really. Little Roland took a knee in front of her and pulled out a box.

"Will you be my new mommy?" Roland asked. He glanced back at his dad to see if he did it right. Robin nodded and motioned for him to continue. "Oh and marry my daddy." There was a sharp intake of breath. Regina thought Robin was a world class asshole for sending Roland to do the asking, he probably had him so convinced she'd say yes, and couldn't fathom why she wouldn't want to be his mommy. He'd certainly thrown his fair share of tantrums wanting to say good night to her and then bringing a book and insisting on her reading it to him. She had been rather touched, but had spoken to Robin about maybe creating a little distance since she was not his mother. Roland's little hands fumbled to open a box and it had a new necklace inside it like the one she had for Henry with Emma. Except it also said Roland on her side and she was sure that Robin had the other half. She could already see Roland was wearing the middle part with Regina, Henry, and Robin's name on it.

"Oh Roland you're really, really sweet, but…." Roland looked worried that he wasn't getting a yes right away. She didn't have the heart to tell him no in front of everybody. "Can I just have like a whole day to think about what marriage means, yeah?" He looked back at his dad who nodded. Roland nodded. "Great, so why don't you keep this for now and keep it safe?" He nodded.

"I didn't lose it all day, daddy thought I would." Regina gave him a smile.

"Well that's because you're a really responsible boy." He nodded proud.

"Uh…I guess that's it for today folks. Mingle if you like, eat a little bit more or carefully slip out quietly like you are now…." Robin put the microphone away.

"Roland why don't we go for a walk," his grandfather told him. Roland nodded and hurried off after a hug to Regina.

"See you later Mommy." Regina cringed as his back was turned.

"What you didn't like my proposal?" Robin asked. "Should I redo it, something else you'd prefer not so public?"

"Really, that's what you think is wrong with right now?" Regina asked as the last of the other guests were gone. Maleficent and Red hadn't moved and neither had Emma, Rose, or Henry."

"I told you to go with the Space Paranoids romantic dinner set up," Henry told him.

"You were in on this too," Regina asked him wondering why Henry was so pissed off at her still. Henry nodded.

"Yeah, I like Robin, and it's occurred to me more and more these days that I want a complete family," Henry told her. Emma cringed at the hit towards her. Regina put a hand on her face. "What's the big deal, you go out with him all the time, and we do family stuff."

"Okay a couple of things to both of you," Regina told them. "We don't go out, I thought we were friends, I thought we were hanging out. Robin we never go on dates alone, I always invite Roland over, you just came so I got use to you, and I thought you were pretty nice if not a total guy. But I thought we were just friends and you were a very welcome distraction for Henry because you kept insisting on taking him here or there, which he admittedly really needed when he wouldn't listen to me. Secondly I like women, not men, women."

"Oh but Robin said you still liked boys," Henry said. Regina glared at Robin.

"Seriously?" She asked him.

"You gave me that whole speech on sexual fluidity, and I mean like come on what woman really doesn't want a guy? He asked. "I mean like have you dated a guy other than me, how do you know, you wouldn't like it."

"And on that note we're done, I didn't need to do some guy before or after my forced marriage to know I wasn't interested in them. And I never have and never will like you like that. During this entire fabricated relationship, you seem to have with me; I've literally been sleeping with one of these two or dating Rose. So thank you for putting me in the position of being the first woman to break your kid's heart, I really like him." Regina stalked off towards the beach. Roland was surprisingly smart for his age.

"Daddy has a big imagination," He told her as if that explained everything.

"I think I quite agree," Regina told him as he looked down sadly. He let out a breath.

"Can I still eat at your house; daddy's food really sucks." Regina couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah you're still welcome over for dinner and to play with Henry," Regina told him.

"Without daddy?" Roland asked.

"Yes, preferably without daddy," Regina replied.

"Good cause I didn't really want you as my mommy, I wanted you as my wife," He told her with a grin. Regina couldn't help but laugh.

"Roland, we talked about this I like girls, and you're a boy," Regina told him amused.

"Yeah, but I might be really handsome when I older," He argued.

"You're already really handsome now and I still like girls," She chuckled. He shrugged. "I will probably be married to someone else by the time you're old enough to get married."

"They'll die," He told her matter of fact. "I wait for you, Regina." He kissed her cheek before running off. Regina couldn't help but laugh knowing Roland at least wouldn't really wait for her. She went back upstairs where Robin was sulking and Roland was comforting him with his grandfather and great-grandfather. Regina left and joined the others in front.

"How did the little guy take it, he was pretty excited to share my awesome mom," Henry told her. He didn't seem too upset.

"He took the rejection better than his father; he's now waiting until he's older so he can marry me." Emma couldn't help but laugh in that moment. She was just so relieved that Regina wasn't getting married to douchebag Robin. She would sob over the realization that she was dating Rose later, but right now her emotions allowed her to celebrate this small victory.

"I'm sorry Regina, it's just it's cute," Emma told her. The others chuckled as well as two pods pulled up.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up." They got in.

"So when were you going to tell me you had a girlfriend?" Henry asked. Rose was sitting with Maleficent and Red, on purpose.

"I was under the impression that you knew, I wasn't exactly hiding the fact I was making out with her."

"You also make out with Aunty Red when I'm supposed to be in bed and can't come to your room at night. And Aunty Maleficent," He replied back.

"Here I thought you were totally clueless about that," Emma commented.

"I know everything," Henry told her. "Except why I can't come in the room. You let me sleep between you two."

"In your bed, Henry," Regina pointed out. "Besides Rose and I are doing mom stuff and remember mom stuff is private, doesn't involve children ever." Henry nodded.

"Mom stuff?" Emma asked confused and sounding a little hurt.

"Not that kind of mom stuff, Emma, like couple stuff you know." Emma had a look of realization her face.

"Oh right, mom stuff, got it," Emma replied. "Just so we're clear, your dad was like a onetime thing, I don't really like guys."

"Don't worry I wouldn't set you up with anyone anyway," Henry told her sounding like a dick.

"Henry," Regina scolded. He crossed his arms. They dropped him off at home, Emma didn't want him present for the trial because there would be pictures detailing her abuse.

"Can you believe he misread my kindness like that?" Regina asked her once Henry was in the house and they were off to hold trial.

"Oh yeah, he seemed like a douche you know," Emma replied. Inside she cringed, she could never admit to Regina she had somehow convinced herself that they were together and Rose was just a distraction until she felt better about herself and her body.

"You couldn't have warned me; I don't have time to be looking over my shoulder for people who get messy with their feelings. I mean God he was so fucking delusional; why couldn't he be straight with me sooner so I could set him straight?"

"Because he is straight?" Emma answered before nodding and making a noise that said that had to be the reason.

"Note to self, make Henry more aware than that douche," Regina grumbled.

"I will definitely help you with that one," Emma told her. They fell silent. "Regina?"

"Yes?" Regina asked.

"I don't know if I can face her, I mean, I had half a hope you wouldn't find Lilly, but you tracked her down." Regina made the pod pull off to the side, so they wouldn't block traffic.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" Regina asked her. Emma looked taken aback.

"No, I'm afraid…."

"Of that bitch, you're more afraid of that bitch then you are of losing your son," Regina finished for her. Emma tried to say no, but Regina stopped. "No, don't say you're not, because you are if you don't finally stand up to her. You cannot keep waking up every night with nightmares wondering if she's going to burst onto the island give you some sob story about her and the baby that you no doubt will have forced her to have in her version. She'll say with all the charges against her that you didn't get thrown out in court she can't look after it properly. And then you will walk out at the door for her again, because you still think of her as family. And you know what's going to happen to your real family, you're going to force me to lock you out. I told you I wouldn't keep doing this bullshit, and right now your SON is sitting at home with half a hope that you're FINALLY going speak out and put that bitch in her place."

"No, no I don't want to leave here," Emma told her. "This is the first place I've felt truly safe."

"Then stay by my side and stand up to her. She can't hurt you anymore, I won't let her hurt you anymore, and don't worry about the baby as soon as it's born, Maleficent will take care of it. The baby will want for nothing and never be treated like you were. You stand up to her here so she can be punished and then let her take her chances in the American courts. I guarantee you, she will get life. Take your life back Emma, make it your own, not hers." Emma nodded.

"I'll do it, for you and for Henry," Emma told her taking several deep breaths. Regina hugged her.

"I know it's so soon, your jaw still isn't even healed, but trust me these things are not better left unsaid, unhandled. Free yourself so that for the first time you can start looking towards healing." Emma hugged her back and let a few tears fall and not for the first time she really wished there was something more between her and Regina, but Regina had Rose now. Regina engaged the pod again and soon they were at the courthouse. Regina never let Emma's hand go to her credit as they walked through and into the courtroom, Emma was surprised when all eyes were on them. Regina held her head up high and walked in as if she owned the place. She got a central seat that looked over everyone. Emma stood to the side of her trying to look confident even though she didn't feel it.

"You can take Henry's seat," Regina told her. Emma sat. And Regina addressed her citizens.

"I know normally Henry sits there, but because today's proceedings involve his birthmother, he has chosen to stay home so she doesn't have to feel embarrassed in front of him." They all nodded. By now the rumor mill had kicked in and everyone knew what Maleficent's long lost daughter had done. An injured Graham limped forward. Regina had been so relieved to have him arrive home safely earlier in the week. Lilly was brought in, in chains along with the men she had stolen the drugs with. She glared at her mother, Red, and particularly Emma.

"Graham will now present to you the crimes of Lilith Page, daughter of our citizen Maleficent Padovani." Regina sat down and made a show of holding Emma's hand in front of Lilly. She went red in the face with anger.

"As you all know Maleficent has been searching for Lilith for years after she was stolen from her in prison. There were no records of her anywhere and by chance we noticed that she had the same birthmark, the only distinguishing mark on her person," Graham stated as he showed a picture of her birthmark. It was requested that Lilly be invited here along with Emma Swan, her girlfriend, who is also Henry's biological mother in the spirit of allowing our young citizen to know all of his family. Family was very important on the island so everyone nodded as it would seem reasonable for one to try and reunite two families. "However this led to Lilly bringing stolen diamonds into our safe haven without the knowledge of the council. These diamonds had tracking dust all over them and were connected to five murders back in Boston, one belonging to a police officer. This led to the American government coming onto our land and attempting to take it." There was angry murmuring about loss of revenue, and funds lost also due to find their community members who didn't have shit loads of money to travel endlessly around the world at their disposal.

"During this time of being scattered, they destroyed our sanitation system, housing, and farms. We spent billions of dollars not only on trash and ocean clean up, but waste as it leaked into the ocean. Despite all these setbacks, we were able to impeach the President of the United States and instate someone more easily manipulated to our purposes earning ourselves immunity from past crimes and allowing most of us to travel freely once again. We are also now a recognized sovereignty in the western world. During her first stay Ms. Page assaulted Ms. Swan in their hotel room resulting in a black eye. After the catastrophe that was the American government here, she came back and assaulted Ms. Swan again outside of her home. Later on that night, she pulled a gun on myself, Red, Maleficent, Emma, Regina, and of course Henry who was ten years old at the time of the incident. The gun was shot out of her hand before she forced Ms. Swan to move with her to Australia. It is the courts belief that the domestic violence did not start here in the hotel but before the arrival, and it did not end after her departure." Graham had already flipped through several slides detailing their money loss, fight with America, and the sanitation system. Now he clicked to a new slide.

"These pictures are from the Australian hospital, just after the treaty signing the next day. Ms. Swan's jaw is wired shut and she has multiple bruises." They grimaced and Emma looked down ashamed, but Regina's hand tightened around hers. "This is a picture of Emma in this white embroidered jacket, which is Jace's work. This is her at the ball, this is the jacket mailed to Regina hours later covered in Emma's blood. Along with this crushed necklace she sent to Henry, denying him further access to his mother without reasonable cause. For the last four months, Lilly coerced Emma into quitting her job, moving to a country where she would be safe from the law in obscurity and tried to force a pregnancy on Emma. There she squandered funds given to her by Maleficent on good faith that she would turn her life around and lying about the pregnancy before it existed. During this period, she broke Emma's jaw again as you can see here today, starved her, and beat her as detailed here. Emma cringed at each photo. She also forced Emma to steal eight kilograms of heroin with these men, who are responsible for the initial scheme. We lost nearly a million dollars to these thieves. And as you know the Queen cannot stand for that."

"We will now hear charges," Red announced. "How do the people find for Maleficent and her part in this?" Maleficent stood up and faced her people bravely.

"I think a charge of squandering funds as misdemeanor should be upheld here," Someone said standing up. "She couldn't have known how crazy her daughter was, and naturally she tried her hardest to do right by her when she was not given a choice. It was a natural decision to try and reunite with her child." There was a murmur of agreement and a vote. Maleficent would face some prison time, which was about ten days in jail. And she had to work on the farm every day for thirty days with no council duties after they acquired the extra land from France.

"How do you find against Regina?" Red asked them. The same person stayed standing.

"I think in terms of allowing Lilly into our haven, we would charge you all with community service, I mean a failed list of crimes does not a temperament make. You couldn't have known that she wouldn't be in a mindset that she could change her ways. And the subsequent visits were unauthorized to begin with, but looked over in favor of perhaps Maleficent getting through. I think thirty days in the farm for Emma, Regina, and Graham is fair. And as an accountant I happen to know that the funds to refer to system came from Regina's personal stash." There was a vote of agreement.

"How do the people find these thieves," Red asked them motioning to the men who had stolen from them.

"Guilty and shall be dealt with accordingly," Regina told Red as hands raised in agreement. "For theft against the Underworld the punishment is death." Emma shook.

"Uh Regina…" Emma started.

"Prepare these thieves for transport, we shall make a spectacle of them in Turkey." The guards took them away. Regina stood up. "Given Emma's state, I do believe that she was coerced into theft against the Underworld, it is my view that she should be pardoned. How do the people find her?" There was murmuring but no one stood up to speak against pardoning Emma.

"We would like to hear her speak." Regina nodded and looked at Emma. She turned around.

"Now you look her in the eye and you tell them everything she ever did to you," Regina told her. "And end with Istanbul." Emma took a deep breath and nodded. She started from the beginning at first her voice caught in her throat, but then she spoke despite how heavy her tongue felt in her mouth and how dry it suddenly seemed. But she realized that it got easier to say as she remembered every slap, punch, kick, and finally the broken jaws and the starvation. The forcing her to steal for her. Regina held her hand in support the entire time.

"I had to keep you in line, you were always looking at other girls or leaving me!" Lilly yelled at her. "She'd make you say anything to save your own ass for that fucked up son of yours."

"And yet I see you aren't malnourished like she is," a woman pointed out as she stood. She turned to Regina and the council. "I vote that we pardon her, it would seem Lily would say anything to save her own ass." There was a murmur of agreement and Emma was safe.

"I should like to speak on behalf of my daughter," Maleficent announced. Regina nodded and turned towards them. "I can't justify her crimes or condone what she did to someone who loves her. I can't fix that and I am aware that going forward the best thing I can do is make sure her baby feels wanted and loved. I ask that we forgo a death penalty in favor of my grandchild living. And then I ask that we hand her over to the American justice system. As long as we hold her we're in violation of the treaty we agreed that she would stand trial there."

"I think this is reasonable, we have all agreed that lawfully we will not kill a fetus during an execution on this island. Unless the mother had intent to get an abortion and she signs a release. And in this case it would be stupid of us to execute Lilly; her criminal history tells me she's not as good at hiding as we like to think and that eventually she will be tracked to Turkey. I have done my best to keep us out of it, but there was theft against us and men will pay the cost to send a message to those who would also dare try to steal from the Underworld. Police have their own look outs." There was murmuring before they agreed, that a special cell would be built for Lilly to not only hide her from the Americans, but so that she could give birth to a healthy baby.

"Fuck all of you, I'll kill you all, and I'll kill this baby before I let you touch it!" Lilly yelled as she was dragged out.

"Court adjourned," Regina announced. She turned to Emma who looked incredulous.

"Regina, I'm free," Emma told her. Regina couldn't help but smile at her.

* * *

Leave a Review


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"Why did you let her live?" Henry asked them. It had been a few days and Regina had seen Emma relax a lot and Henry was being more protective of her though he tried not to show it. She'd caught him checking in on her in the middle of the night a few times. The one-night Rose had been over; she was sure he'd been sleeping outside her door. Regina put her book down. She had thought Henry was in bed now, but he had already admitted to not always going to sleep these days.

"Because she's pregnant and while we may not care for Lilly, we should care about the life she carries. Maleficent wants to raise her grandchild and Lilly doesn't want her child to die not really. I wouldn't want someone to harm you, so I look at it that way," Regina told him.

"Who cares about her or her child, she should die, for what she did to Emma," Henry told them.

"You hacked the trial recordings didn't you?" Henry looked down. "I put three firewalls on that and you broke through every one?" Henry nodded looking down more.

"So the student is surpassing the master, looks like I need to step up my game." Henry couldn't help but manage a small grin at her. Emma looked ashamed from her place near the railing.

"I…Henry..." Emma started.

"I know it's not your fault mom, I didn't realize it was so bad when you left." They hugged one another lovingly.

"I didn't want you to see me like that," Emma told him. He nodded.

"I know, but I had to know," Henry told her. "Now I'm sorry I didn't call her mom when she wanted. She hit you because I didn't do that."

"Oh Henry if it wasn't for that it would have been for being nice to Regina and trying to work it out with her," Emma told him honestly. "I know now that no matter what I said or did she'd have hit me anyway. Lilly has her own way of seeing the world and it's taken me a long time to realize that her way isn't always the right way." He nodded as they sat down. He always had to cuddle with Regina too when he cuddled with Emma. Regina was starting to think that he thought he would lose her too now. "I was hurt growing up not having a family and the experiments weren't nice but they weren't bad like Lilly's were. She had to make me hurt to suffer like she did."

"But why?" Henry asked. They both shrugged.

"Sometimes when someone is abused as a child they recreate or do harm to others to sort of justify their own pain or make sense of it," Regina told him. "It's why we have such strict laws against abuse on the island or strong family laws. The thing about criminals is you don't just grow up to be one in the rest of society, you are pushed into it because of socioeconomic reasons, abuse, and rejection. A lot of people here have lost family in different ways or been treated poorly. And this place is for those of us who have come full circle."

"So people here have hurt other people because they were hurt," Henry said.

"Yes and no," Regina answered. "Not everyone is like Lily, but it's like I've always told you being a criminal means that sometimes people get hurt. You don't always want them too, but sometimes someone has to die."

"Which is why you shouldn't be a criminal," Emma told them both. "I know criminals live here, but you have a surprisingly peaceful island, I don't even see people arguing."

"Well that's because we settle problems once a year at an annual fight in early summer and then all go drinking," Regina told her seriously. "No one is off limits unless injured or pregnant. Although two injured parties or two pregnant women can fight if they so choose."

"Wow, I've heard everything."

"No, it's a Peruvian tradition that we took over, except we prefer to do it in early Summer," Henry told her. "We learn about it every year, when we talk about our early history of how the Queen decided to create this place."

"Who is the Queen?" Emma asked. "Even the trial it seemed very involved with everyone's opinion given weight if they choose to stand and speak."

"The queen is everyone," Regina told her. "The Queen is the council; the Queen is this island."

"So the Queen doesn't have absolute power," Emma stated.

"Well I wouldn't say that, we choose to consider each other, we choose to say that everyone is welcome during any trial, anyone may speak for or against the accused. And the accused may speak for themselves or appoint someone to do so if they are not so eloquent. But in matters of criminal activity, the Queen's word is law and her perception of events is everything. Normally though if it's criminal activity around here we all know what went down."

"So who is the Queen."

"I told you it's everyone," Regina told her.

"But you were here for the beginning of this place, so you must know." Regina didn't say a word." All right fine, I suppose this sort of thing comes to be known once I'm a trust member of society here, and not an Interpol agent that lives here for her son." Regina smiled at her.

"Are you going back to Interpol?" Henry asked. Emma shook her head.

"No, no I can't go back, the Australian office was nice, but I didn't really fit there, and France is too far, but even if I did get them to take me back, they lost trust in me there because of Lilly. It wouldn't be the same at all."

"What are you going to do then?" Henry asked. Emma shrugged.

"Maybe, I'll become a bounty hunter, people come here to sale and hide out if they can afford it." Henry and Regina groaned.

"Emma, that's Betrayal Four here in the courts, you'll be put to death," Regina told her. "You're a citizen here now; you can't betray anyone on pain of death."

"You mean like how Claire, I mean Red is the Red Assassin?" Emma asked. Henry and Regina didn't blink an eye. "See I knew you knew."

"Is this supposed to be news?" Henry asked Regina confused. Regina pulled him into her lap and shook her head.

"No, honey she's just seeing how much of our secrets we'll tell her." Emma pouted.

"Oooh, that's good I didn't even know what you were doing there. Teach me that trick," Henry told her.

"No, not until you're older," Regina told him. He made a face.

"When do we start farming, still can't believe they pardoned me?" Emma asked.

"After your birthday," Regina told her. Emma shook her head.

"No, no forget my birthday really," Emma told them. "I'm just happy to live in a place where, I have people that care about me, genuinely."

"All right I mean if that's what you want," Henry said as if that was the most boring thing in the world. Regina nodded in agreement but they both had evil grins on their face.

"What have you done?" Emma asked as Henry faked a yawn.

"Mom, tuck me in again?" Henry asked Regina. She nodded.

"Yes, I think I'll join you this time, I'm just so tired myself," Regina told him. Emma glared at them, but followed them upstairs for the night. She didn't want to stay up alone. She was so happy to get to cuddle with Henry in bed and he was also very happy. Regina smiled as she watched them for a while before she fell asleep too.

* * *

"Emma, Emma," Regina called. Emma yawned and woke up.

"What, what's wrong?" Emma asked Regina chuckled.

"Nothing, get up and get dressed, come downstairs." Regina tossed a new pair of birthday pajamas on her bed, naturally they matched her and Henry's birthday pajamas for that year. Which as tradition dictated they wore their own. Regina hurried out of Emma's room as she was figuring out what exactly Regina had dropped on her head. Regina went downstairs where Henry had finished setting up for their birthday breakfast. They had made Emma's favorite French toast with maple walnut syrup, a side of freshly picked strawberries and blueberries. There was also scrambled eggs and sausage. To drink there was fresh squeezed orange juice.

"Mom," Henry called up the stairs since she was obviously taking her time. Henry was practically bouncing with delight to celebrate Emma's birthday. Emma came downstairs trying hard not to smile at their matching birthday jammies, but she couldn't help it when she saw their grins.

"Oh you look pretty," Regina told her holding up the polaroid camera. Emma blushed a little.

"Come on time for your birthday photo," Henry told her. He pulled her down the stairs the rest of the way. And she saw their old family photo was up. She smiled as Regina took a polaroid of her.

"We had to hack your medical records, but Henry and I worked on this at night after you were sleeping. Before you left," Regina told her turning her towards the wall where she measured Henry's height. They had created one for her. "But we still need to mark the last one." Emma practically started crying, but she held it in. She let them take her last measurement since she obviously wouldn't be growing any taller any time soon. Henry lovingly stood on a stool and drew the line and Regina labeled it.

"And our new tradition, birthday group selfie," Henry grinned. He got his selfie stick and Emma couldn't help but laugh. They took an awesome family selfie in everyone's opinion.

"Birthday breakfast?" Emma asked sounding hopeful making them chuckle. They led her to the dining room. Where she was more than pleased with her breakfast.

"Guys you really outdid yourselves on these this morning, they're the best batch you ever made," Emma complimented as they were all digging in. As they were finishing up, she noted Henry was bouncing in his seat still happily, but he still had a bit of food left he was still enjoying, so she didn't know if he was hiding something or just happy eating as Regina referred to it.

"Do I look like that when I eat?" Emma asked Regina.

"You bounce more especially if it's really good in your opinion," Regina laughed. Emma chuckled.

"So what are we doing for charity today?" Emma asked them.

"We created the Swan Scholarship for higher education among the teens that we took in to train to implement our environmental equipment in America. So far after our assessment we'll be sponsoring two people to business school and one towards a doctorate," Regina told her. "I realized that these teens are probably looking for a new family, and I can't force them all into one work force, they have dreams too. So I opened a program called the Swan way, if they can prove their ability to go forth and achieve their dream we would support them the entire way."

"Nice, I really like that," Emma said. Regina nodded. "This will keep them off the streets and out of a life of crime." Regina nodded. Emma turned to Henry. "What did you plan for, I know you too well, you didn't listen that your presence was enough."

"Well I had already made plans before, and Mom said it's rude to cancel," Henry told her innocently. Emma couldn't help but smile at him.

"All right, then what did you have in mind?" Emma asked him.

"Flying lessons!" Henry revealed with excitement. Emma looked more than surprised. "I remember what you said about wanting to become a pilot once, and I just thought you might actually like to fly. We both have a first lesson today, but I bought you lots more." Emma went around the table and hugged him as she told him how extremely thoughtful he was. And of course how excited she was for the lesson.

"Did you sneak and get me something too?" Emma asked Regina. Henry giggled.

"Well technically I'm paying for the flying lessons," Regina laughed. Emma chuckled too. "But no, my gift to you is this day all alone with Henry, and grilled cheese sandwiches for lunch, with your favorite sun dried tomatoes. And I know how much you love my Chile Verde, I got some delicious green tomatillos yesterday."

"So I get Henry to myself at a flying lesson while you stay here and cook for me?" Emma asked to be sure she was not dreaming. Regina nodded. She jumped up and cheered. "Sorry I'm torn, I would love it if you came too, but I don't wanna stand in your way of making magic in the kitchen. You know that's real cruel on my part."

"To whom?" Regina asked laughing. "Me or you?" Emma grinned.

"Henry of course, he loves your Chile Verde," Emma replied diplomatically. They all laughed.

"Haha very funny," Regina pretended to pout. "You two should go get ready anyway, you'll be late for your date. Your lunches will be waiting at the beach when you're done flying." They hurried up the stairs to get ready after Emma read her birthday cards. Regina also changed into a pair of shorts and a top as she mentally went over if she had everything. She packed up the sun dried tomatoes, cheese, and bread slices. Someone came by to pick them up since they would be in charge of the grill, Emma would no doubt get distracted and burn the sandwiches. Which she had done before, Regina wasn't even sure how she had managed it after only looking away for two seconds. She kissed Henry goodbye though when they were finally ready.

"What no goodbye kiss for me?" Emma asked jokingly. Regina laughed and kissed her cheek. She turned to Henry.

"You make sure Emma behaves herself and doesn't get into too much trouble yeah?" Henry laughed.

"I'll keep my eye on her don't worry," Henry laughed.

"Ha ha very funny, I'm good when I don't have supervision," Emma laughed as she opened the door and Rose arrived. She just barely disguised her disappointment at seeing Rose, the day had been going so good, but now she'd be thinking about Rose and Regina all day.

"Happy Birthday, Emma," Rose greeted brightly.

"Thank you Rose," Emma replied with a fake smile. Rose smiled at her before she hugged Henry and kissed Regina in greeting. They waved to Emma and Henry as they left taking the pod Rose had just vacated. Once they were gone they went inside.

"Something wrong?" Regina asked Rose. She hadn't invited Rose over for the day so she thought perhaps it had something to do with business."

"No, I heard you had the entire day free, and thought I'd stop by ask, why you were having a party without me," Rose told her nonchalantly. Regina had a look of realization on her face. Graham, Ingrid, Maleficent, Red, and Zelena were all invited to celebrate Emma's birthday. Zelena had been away looking for the father of her daughter, but she hadn't found him. So now she was coming back and stopping to also pick up Emma's only friend Neal. Or rather travel with him so he didn't get lost on his way to meet Killian. She hadn't gone looking for former friends of Emma, but Neal had actually sought her out by hacking into her company Evil Regal. He had been hoping that she had heard from Emma.

"Oh," Regina said.

"Oh, that's all really, just be straight with me, have you lost interest because Emma is back?" Rose asked her straight forward.

"No, I really like you a lot, but Emma hates you, I don't know why, but whenever I mention you I get the feeling she would rather see you dead. And since it is her birthday, thought it better not to invite you. I didn't realize you did like her."

"I don't like her, but she's Henry's mother too, I can't exactly go being a bitch to her," Rose replied.

"Then why are you upset that you aren't coming?" Regina asked her. "I was trying to do you both a favor."

"Isn't it obvious, she is like in love with you, don't you see the way she looks at you?" Rose asked her.

"No, because I'm too busy looking at you," Regina told her honestly. "You're who I'm dating so you're who I'm paying attention too. If not, I would have noticed Robin being stupid."

"Yes, and Emma too. Tell me what were you about to do just now while they were out?" Rose asked her.

"Start on dinner, I like my Chile Verde to cook all day, then I was going to clean and decorate the house, and to be honest if I had enough time I was going to take a really nice long bath before everyone arrived." Regina had also planned in a massage knowing her house wasn't dirty she only had to clean the dishes she used, dust, and vacuum.

"For Emma's birthday, and what were you going to wear?"

"This really cute short yellow dress, I just bought…."

"Yellow is Emma's favorite color, you still haven't even worn that really cute green dress I bought you, not even for my birthday," Rose told her. Regina sighed.

"I'm sorry, it's nothing personal, I just want her first real birthday to be nice is that so bad?" Regina asked her.

"No, but trying to compete with this family selfie is." Rose held up her phone. Regina was not liking the crazy side of Rose at all. "Do you know how hard it is to see you all so close and I'm just there on the outside. You love me, but I'm not here for birthday selfies and special breakfasts." She flipped the photo Henry had tweeted of breakfast.

"I'm not going to be an ass to her to make you comfortable, we're finally getting back on track so that Henry can grow up happy and healthy. We're becoming blended which is what needs to happen."

"More like married," Rose grumbled. "Do you know the last family selfie you took, Henry pushed me out of it?"

"What you're in it," Regina told her pulling out her phone. Rose frowned. Henry had apparently snapped one when she was there and then pushed her out. "Although you have horrible timing looking out of the camera."

"That's not…."

"Look, you know what its fine, every girl gets a little jealous sometimes, and Henry is just warming up to the idea of you. He had kind of been warming up to Robin for whatever reason a bit, and now it's you. He'll get there I'm sure, I've never actually dated someone who was sticking around before. Besides Emma doesn't like me like that, she said so and she made herself very clear. So I know it may seem like we're there, but really we're not."

"Does she know you don't want her like that?" Rose asked.

"I assume it was made clear, when she made herself clear." Regina walked over and pulled Rose close. "Stop all this, you and Henry just need to hang out and you'll be buddies in no time." Rose nodded.

"We were better buddies before Emma came back to be honest," Rose grumbled.

"You were also just my friend then to his knowledge," Regina pointed out. "Why don't you help me?"

"All right I'll help you cook," Rose told her.

"No, Emma stops eating when you cook, don't know why, so why don't you help me by cleaning." Rose made a face but nodded. Regina got started on dinner and Emma's birthday cake, her favorite pineapple Rum cake. Once it was all done, she helped Rose decorate before Rose insisted on joining her for her bath.

"Great, I'll go run the bath, why don't you look for something to wear for the party." Rose nodded and picked up Henry's IPad where she could remotely look through her closet or purchase something else. Regina went upstairs and into her bathroom. She sighed as she moved her book out of the way and canceled her massage to her displeasure. She had been looking forward to Emma's birthday regardless of if she were present or not, because either way she knew Henry would not be in the house. Initially he had been going to an amateur football match in New Zealand with Robin and Roland. Now he was with Emma flying a plane. Either way Regina not only got a day off from work, but from parenting. Not to mention that Rose had become quite clingy actually, so she had omitted the fact that she was taking Emma's birthday off on purpose and not leaving her house on purpose. So she could enjoy a glass of champagne with her massage, start a new book she had been putting off for months, and take a bath which she seemed to never have time to do. Now she had to share it.

"Maybe I'll start you in another year," Regina told the book. She put away her really expensive aromapeutic bubble bath. She was just hiding her Chocopologie candy, which was a French truffle coated in dark chocolate. It was her favorite and two times before Henry had found and enjoyed them secretly before she could. So she had hidden these very well.

"Oh are those chocopologies?" Rose asked. "You're so sweet bringing those out for us."

"Yeah," Regina said sighing inside. She didn't wanna share with anyone, they were her treat to herself. "You already got your clothes." Rose nodded.

"Yes, I had the maid send them over immediately." She held up the two bags. One no doubt held shoes and jewelry. Regina nodded. Her phone rang and it was the emergency one.

"Sorry I have to take this, you can get in the bath," Regina told her. Rose nodded and Regina stood up with her phone and left out. She rubbed her head as she was on the phone because of some stupid low level idiots in Columbia.

"No, no I don't know when we'll leave port again, we've got so much going on right now legally, that we can't risk that. Send in an extraction team with no logos. Get all our legitimate people out for now. We're going to have to burn them to the ground and start over. They can't make a mistake like that again, we cannot be connected to some international drug scandal right now. We need to think about growing physically, not having people breathing down our necks for our own citizens." Regina was on the phone a few more minutes before she went back upstairs. She didn't even care anymore, she just wanted to relax in the water and enjoy her truffles. She kicked off her shoes and was stripping down when she walked into the bathroom where Rose was enjoying her bath and popping her truffle into her mouth. Rose reached for another but came back empty handed.

"Oh you didn't eat them all did you?" Regina asked going to the box and finding it empty.

"Oops I'm sorry, they were so good, I hadn't even realized," Rose told her looking apologetically.

"It's all right Rose really, I have to go into the office real quick, can you hold down the fort here?" Rose nodded readily.

"Of course anything you need." Regina nodded.

"Yes, sorry again, I'm just going to shower real quick, I feel icky." Regina told her. Regina took a quick shower before she hurried out of her own house, and to her little clubhouse. Regina huffed and sat down in her chair as she poured herself a drink. She grumbled to herself about not getting her treat or reading her book. She looked around the small clubhouse and wondered if she could put in a nice big bath, but she for sure couldn't invite anyone down here to give her a massage, then it wouldn't really be her secret clubhouse anymore. She started to take a drink when her phone rang again, but this time it was Emma's ringtone. She clicked answer and put the phone to her ear.

"Are you two having a lot of fun?" Regina asked.

"Uh, you could say that," Emma told her. "We had a little malfunction and Henry and I are swimming in the middle of the ocean, the pilot died on impact, we hit a reef. Henry's one leg is causing him pain; he was trapped by a seat but I got him out before the plane went down. It might be broken. Really surprised my phone worked, but you know water proof case and all."

"I'm coming!" Regina yelled. She put down her drink and grabbed her iPad turning on the locator in Henry's watch. She got into a pod that took her to the fire department. They got in a helicopter and headed out to find Henry and Emma. They were floating together when she arrived and they were pulled up.

"I don't know what happened, there was engine failure," Emma told her as Regina kissed and hugged Henry who was happy to see her too and crying. His leg was broken.

"It's all right the important thing is that you're both alive," Regina told her later on at the hospital. Henry was getting his leg radiographed as they waited in the hallway. Emma had escaped with a few cuts, but nothing more. Soon they were surrounded while Henry's leg was being casted. He would be in a cast, but he would be all right.

"I just heard, is he all right?" Rose asked rushing over.

"He's fine, just a broken leg thankfully," Regina told as Rose hugged her. The doctor came out and Emma went in with Regina first. They spoke to him and he said that Henry was clear to go home, but that he should rest for a day or two before walking around with his crutches.

"I'm not staying in my room for the party," Henry told them immediately.

"There's no party Henry, you're going straight to bed," Emma told him.

"Well actually…" Regina trailed off. She turned to Henry. "You can rest on the couch, but you better not try and move for anything except the bathroom." Henry nodded. A nurse came in with a wheel chair and he was pleased to see everyone who wanted to see that he was all right. They all headed for Regina's house.

"Don't worry Henry, it's not so bad, besides look Killian drew mine to look like a peg leg," Graham told him as he joined him on the couch. Henry laughed.

"Maybe he'll do mine, is he coming tonight?" Henry asked.

"I think so, he had to pick up your Aunt, and I'm pretty sure he took the fast boat," Graham answered. Regina meanwhile came back with some shorts and his space paranoids t shirt. He happily changed, not shy about being in front of anyone in the room except Rose who he asked to turn around. He hadn't been changing in front of her his entire life.

"What's that smell?" Emma asked as she helped Regina and Henry. Regina suddenly frowned.

"You didn't turn off the food?" She asked Rose standing up straight. She hurried into the kitchen and opened the oven the cake was way pass the timer and a burnt mess. Smoke plumed out into the kitchen as she grabbed the fire extinguisher because it was on fire. The Chile Verde was no better, it was stuck to the bottom, dry, and extremely over cooked.

"Oh I'm so sorry I was still in the bath when I heard and I just rushed out, I wasn't thinking," Rose told her as everyone came in. Regina didn't believe her though since she had left it on a low heat setting and it was now on a high heat setting.

"It's fine, I'll just make tacos, that way I can spend more time on remaking the cake," Regina told her annoyed. Regina swallowed her annoyance. She hadn't just chosen Chile Verde because Emma and Henry liked it. It was literally her favorite and she had been planning her next few lunches and dinners. She loved it so much she literally let Henry have a sandwich for dinner if he didn't want it anymore or whatever he experimented with making in the kitchen depending on his mood.

"If we're having tacos, can I also have French fries," Henry called towards them.

"Yes honey," Emma called back. She looked at Regina who shrugged. Someone around here ought to get what they were craving, because she sure as hell wasn't today in any respect. Regina tasted what was left, maybe it was salvageable. She spit it out as she made a face and her displeasure was not disguised.

"You're hangry now aren't you?" Red asked her. Regina nodded. "This was secretly for you not Emma." Red and Maleficent were openly laughing now. Rose and Emma looked confused.

"Chile Verde is Regina's favorite," Maleficent told them. "She does that happy eating bounce thing when she has Chile Verde." Emma had a look of realization her face.

"What is happy eating bounce thing?" Rose asked.

"How did I miss that, we had it at least once and I never saw," Emma told her. Regina shrugged as she threw it away and soaked her pot, although she suspected it was ruined which also made her upset. She went through her refrigerator and found that they still had a little bit of pork, and chicken for tacos. She didn't have enough tomatoes either for salsa. Well she had a little extra salsa Verde, but she wasn't trying to share this time.

"I have to go to the store," Regina told them as she stood up. "Everyone just chill with a drink, I'll be right back."

"Should I come with?" Rose asked.

"No, no just chill with everyone, I'll be real fast." Regina kissed Henry's cheek before she was gone. She went shopping and they had just run out of green tomatillos so there would be no remaking her Chile Verde tomorrow in the slower cooker if she had time.

"Damn it," Regina grumbled. She returned home and soon had the chicken cooking in a red sauce that was a little spicy. The beef was cooked to perfection in her opinion and she hand made her tortillas. She also soon had a new cake in the oven before finally she joined the party where a very large game of Monopoly was going on, Emma's favorite. Regina was a little annoyed listening to the party. She hated cooking when everyone was already over for a planned party.

"Mom next to me," Henry told her. They had broken out the extended version that had sixteen monopolies that Henry had gotten Emma for Christmas to her delight. "You can sit down and play right?"

"Yep, I'm just in time," Regina told him. She poured herself a cup of juice before she sat down. They were playing when Zelena texted to say they were outside.

"Emma, Henry and I have one more surprise for you," Regina told her. Henry grinned with excitement now. Emma looked up from collecting her money at free parking.

"What no, today has been exciting enough, what could you have possibly given me."

"It's at the front door." Emma stood up and went to the front door, but she just looked confused as Roland hurried in and they heard shouting from Zelena at someone.

"Robin and Zelena arguing?" Emma asked her confused. Regina also looked confused as she gave Roland a quick hug and went to the door. They all did except Henry and Graham.

"Guys what's going on, what happened?" Zelena turned on Regina.

"I've been looking for this asshole the entire time, and he's been here with you?" Zelena asked her upset.

"This, this is the guy that fathered my niece?" Regina asked her in disbelief. "The one who went back to his wife?"

"Yes, of course, you didn't tell her that you knocked me up and disappeared you fucking asshole!" Zelena yelled at him.

"God you are just sleazy aren't you," Regina told him. "You told me your wife was dead."

"She's dead to me," Robin told her. "Divorce was finalized last week."

"You asked me to marry you not that long ago," Regina told him trying to make him see the insanity. He nodded.

"Well you're a lady, I knew you were what I was looking for, and ladies don't kiss and sleep around before marriage. Otherwise she wouldn't be so upset and talking about an illegitimate child."

"That child is my niece and you would be so lucky to be a part of her life," Regina told her. "Get the fuck away from my house, we'll drop Roland off later. Jerk."

"Ugh stupid bastard," Zelena told him. She kicked him in the shin before pushing her stroller in with her daughter. "Happy Birthday Emma." Robin cursed but then Killian came up with his wife Mila and sent him on his way.

"What a little shit," Killian commented. "Now for that surprise." He and Mila moved out of the way and Neal appeared with a grin.

"Neal!" Emma cried in surprise. She hugged him and he hugged her back. "What are you doing here?"

"I was trying to track you down, when you dropped off the face of the earth and quit. I knew it couldn't be good if you weren't even with Henry. So I hacked Regina's company to see if she was hiding you out for some reason, and she invited me down for your birthday. I hopped on a plane as soon as I could."

"Well this is a good surprise," Emma told them. They all went inside.

"Killian, can you draw on my cast like Graham?" Henry asked immediately once everyone was settled. Regina picked up her niece happily. She was already five months old and very beautiful.

"I can't believe he came here and was like wooing you," Zelena told him. "He really asked you to marry him?" Regina nodded.

"I thought we were just friends, but he misinterpreted everything, I'm dating Rose, I swear nothing happened between us ever." Regina made a face at the thought and her niece laughed.

"Trust me, it's not you, it's him, he was so charming, I can't believe I even fell for him."

"Past is past," Regina told her. "We have a new edition to our family, and Roland has a little sister."

"I'm happy to meet her," Roland told Zelena. "Daddy has a big imagination; grandpa always says that." They laughed. Neal took off his jacket and they noticed he was wearing a Germany football shirt, and it had Neuer on the back of it.

"Really Neal, could you be more disrespectful after all my hospitality," Regina told him. He looked confused as he had stood up to hang his jacket.

"What, is this not where I'm supposed to put my jacket?" He asked.

"No!" They all cried.

"How dare you bring a German football shirt in this house, and Neuer at that," Henry told him. "Messi all the way."

"Whoa no son of my mine is rooting for Argentina…" Neal replied back with a frown, but they'd all fallen silent and Emma was now red in the face with her head in her hands. "Oh shit, I just assumed there was a conversation."

"This is my dad?" Henry asked. Regina felt cold hard rage inside. She didn't know if Neal would get to live if he tried to challenge her for custody of Henry like Emma had in the beginning. And if Emma suddenly decided to side with him to increase her chances there would be hell to pay indeed.

"I'm sorry I didn't say, I had no idea he was coming, and I wanted to talk to Regina first before I talked to you. God this is more uncomfortable than I imagined." Graham sighed as he pulled out his gun and loaded it.

"Whoa, whoa man, I'm not a threat," Neal cried out. "If Emma is cool, I am cool, kind of thought they were on some secret lover's honeymoon anyway with Lilly disappearing. For good, I hope." Neal held his hands out to Graham, who looked at Regina for her direction.

"He's not interested in custody," Emma told them.

"Yeah, I'm not. When you invited me to visit, I just assumed it had been discussed and I thought about it and I still don't want custody, but if you would allow it, I would like to get to know Henry, if he wants. Although still going to have to have a long talk about this like of Messi."

"You'll formally sign away your rights?" Regina asked him. He nodded.

"If you agree to visitation."

"Henry and I will discuss it," Regina told him. "Graham put your gun away."

"No, Graham shoot him, he's a Neuer fan," Henry huffed more than upset.

"Really buddy, come on?" Neal asked. "I'm not like douchebag Robin, I can change."

"Uh huh, there's a game tomorrow with Argentina and Germany prove to me Graham should let you live then."

"I have no problem doing as he asks," Graham told him. "Damn Neuer fans are like a bad rash, you have to be gotten rid of." Neal gulped.

"I'll go change shirts, where's the guest bathroom?" They all pointed.

"Can't believe he walked in wearing Neuer of all people," Regina grumbled.

"That's your biggest pet peeve?" Emma asked them as they got back to the game.

"Well he agreed to sign away his rights, which means I don't have to fight with him. So yeah that's my biggest problem," Regina told her.

"If he's not going to try and take me from my home and family, then I won't worry either," Henry told her. Emma nodded in understanding.

"Well I can't say that I understand your fascination with Messi, but the USA women's soccer team always has my support," Zelena told them making them all laugh. Neal came back, and they finished the game. There was some music and dancing from Roland. Emma was given a few more gifts from others. Finally, dinner time was enjoyed by everyone except Regina, because it wasn't what she was looking forward too.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR EMMA, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" They sang first. Then they switched to Spanish like they did at Henry's birthday. Emma was so happy; it was the happiest Regina had ever seen her as she blew out her candles. They clapped and cheered before the cake was enjoyed by everyone. Regina couldn't even be too upset. Emma caught her bouncing a little which made her laugh so hard she had milk coming out of her nose.

"Come on Neal, we'll drop you off at the hotel," Kilian told him. "And you Henry, I'll be by to do your leg, and then everyone can sign it." Henry grinned with delight.

"Yes, I can't wait." Regina said goodbye to everyone before all that was left was Rose, Emma, herself, Henry, and Roland.

"Come on Roland, I'll drop you at home," Regina told him. She lifted him up and he lay against her going to sleep.

"Don't worry, I'll start the cleanup," Rose told her beaming. Regina nodded and kissed her before she also kissed Henry. Emma looked a little dejected at being left out after she got away with that morning's kiss on the cheek, but Regina wasn't even in the mood to either piss off Rose for something Emma felt was platonic. Or make Emma think there was something more when there was not. She took Roland home, where thankfully Robin had drank himself to sleep so she wasn't bothered by him. Robin's father apologized to her for the hundredth time hoping it wouldn't affect his standing in the community. Regina assured him as long as his work was superb it would not. When she got home, she finished cleaning with Rose as Emma played a card game with Henry.

"All right bed time," Regina announced. Henry groaned.

"No, no your mom is correct, and I agree, it's bed time. You need your rest, and besides you have a big day with Killian drawing on your cast, and you getting to know your dad." Henry nodded.

"Here take your pain medicine first," Regina told him opening the bottle.

"Good night Rose, have a safe trip home," Henry told her as he picked up his water.

"Oh Henry no, I'm staying the night," Rose told him.

"But mom doesn't have time for mom stuff, she's going to sleep next to me, right?" He looked at Regina giving her his best sad eyes.

"You've said that every night, there's no reason your mom can't go back to her room, after you're asleep. And it's not about mom stuff, it's just nice to cuddle next to someone."

"Mom, I'm really in a lot of pain," Henry told her. "You won't leave me right?" Regina was about to answer and tell him she'd stay with him half the night, but Rose butted in.

"Emma can sleep next to you, she's your mom too, you know?" Henry frowned at Rose, but looked at Regina.

"Mommy," He said. She broke as she sighed. Rose sighed as well seeing her sigh.

"Fine, I'll go home," Rose told her. She kissed her before leaving.

"I don't like her," Henry told Regina as they went up the stairs, two minutes later.

"Why not, she's very nice to you, and she just wants you to like her," Regina told him.

"No, she wants to be my second mom, and I can't allow that," Henry replied. "She takes up too much of your time."

"I wish you were this critical when Robin told you he wanted to propose," Regina grumbled as Emma opened Henry's room door and they went inside.

"Well I thought you actually liked him," Henry told her. "And he is a pretty cool person to hang out with doing guy stuff like Graham, but not better than Graham. And I thought cause you went out with him all the time you actually liked him. Rose doesn't do anything with us, it's always you."

"I actually like Rose," Regina pointed out. "And maybe that's something we can start doing, is stuff together." Henry shook his head.

"I liked her better when she was just your friend or sometimes spends the night like Aunty Red, and Aunty Maleficent, that's a lot nicer. You don't need her to cuddle with, you have me to cuddle with."

"Henry it's not that simple," Emma pointed out. "Sometimes a person needs more than mom stuff."

"Why can't you just give each other more?" Henry asked. "That would be much easier. You can even do mom stuff together." They both blushed.

"It's not that easy Henry," Emma told him. "You don't just decide to do mom stuff with someone, there has to be some sort of attraction first."

"Why wouldn't you be attracted to one another?" Henry asked.

"Because we're too very different people," Regina told her. "I'm well organized and Emma is a…I mean disorganized."

"Yeah she's like the store Hugo Boss and I'm a Walmart."

"No, you're at least a Macy's without Lilly hanging onto you," Regina told her.

"Thank you, I think" Emma told her. Regina nodded as if she were very kind for her assessment.

"I don't get your store references," Henry told them on purpose. "Violet's really organized and I'm not, she still really likes me."

"Emma's a goodie two shoes and I like to bend rules," Regina told him.

"But I thought you said you liked that about her," Henry pointed out. Regina blushed a little.

"Okay maybe I said that, but that does not guarantee a romantic attraction. We're friends now, which is good for you, but that doesn't automatically mean you will fall in love someone."

"But you had an epic dance together and then you rescued her from the fire breathing dragon so named Lilly, and all the stories say that, that is a recipe for love." They laughed.

"Life isn't a fairy tale Henry, you don't just meet someone look into their eyes and say I love you," Emma told him even as she met Regina's eyes. They both looked away from one another quickly.

"Why not, you would be so lucky to love my mom. Look at her, she's kind, beautiful, extremely smart, and a great mother," Henry said motioning to Regina. Regina couldn't help but smile at him. He turned on her next though. "No smiling you would also be so lucky as to love my mom, she has so much love to give and not enough people to give it too. And she's just as kind, beautiful, and smart." It was Emma's turn to feel pride for Henry although they were both a little bit embarrassed at being told off by him.

"I agree, Henry, we'd both be very lucky, but right now that's really not in the cards for us," Regina replied. "Right now Rose is, and Emma may meet and fall in love with someone else."

"No!" He cried. "I don't want that; I won't allow it."

"Henry be reasonable, I have to be happy in other ways too," Emma told him. "And Regina also has a right to be happy." Henry was very stubborn about it until he kicked them out of his room, saying he was too upset with them to cuddle.

"Uh well that ended well," Regina grumbled.

"Yeah, I didn't realize how much being called a bad mother hurt." Regina nodded her agreement.

"It's worse when they're three and saying it, you just want them to be happy and love them, and then they tell you you're doing a shit job," Regina told her.

"Well want to nurse our wounds over more cake?" Emma asked. Regina thought about it and remembered she had hidden some more truffles on a high shelf, maybe she could go to bed happy after all.

"Yeah sure, I just want to get in my pajamas already." Emma nodded and did the same. Regina was already downstairs when Emma joined her. She was looking for her truffles, but couldn't find them.

"What are you looking for?" Emma asked. Regina looked as if she didn't want to say at first but then decided she did.

"A gold box filled for chocolate covered truffles, called chocopologies," Regina told her.

"Oh yeah those were delicious, Rose handed those around earlier while you were at the store." Regina frowned and practically slammed the cabinet shut. "I take it those were not for sharing."

"I have a confession," Regina told her. Emma looked at her expectantly as she cut two pieces of cake and Regina made two cups of warm milk. "I didn't send you out with Henry as some big grand trust gesture for your birthday. I've been really over worked with this deal, the construction going on, with Henry needing extra attention after you left and still wanting it even as you're settling in, then there's Rose whose all of a sudden gotten so clingy and so jealous of you, that I just needed some me time."

"Oh I'm sorry it's because of me too, you stay up with me sometimes." Regina shook her head.

"No, no it's fine, I'm here for you like I said. I've been also planning this day for weeks, before I found you in Turkey. Henry was complaining that since your birthday was not on a school day, he couldn't possibly sit around here and not have the birthday party he had planned. So he was going to go to a game with Robin. Honestly I didn't even tell Rose that I took the day off and now she's mad because she thinks I took it off just for you after I had to work on her birthday." Emma laughed.

"Here I felt so honored and I thought she accidentally burned my dinner."

"No, she did that on purpose, except she really fucked me over not you." Emma laughed some more as Regina poured the milk into two cups and added some honey. They automatically went towards the terrace, where they sat down in their usual spots.

"So I take it you didn't get your alone time, after we left." Regina shook her head.

"Nope, she stayed, at least I got out of cleaning twice today by myself. But then I was hoping she'd leave after I told her I had plans to take a nice long bath and chill. Nope she stayed to take a bath with me, and I was in the process of hiding my first box of chocopologies when she came in my room. She assumed we were sharing, except she didn't share. I stepped out for ten minutes to take a work call, and came back they were gone. I've been saving them for ages, because Henry ate my last two boxes before I didn't get one. And now not only did she get the one I hid for me, but she got my Henry box. The one I hoped he would either find and leave mine alone or not find. That kid always goes looking for the good stuff." Emma laughed.

"Yeah, he takes after me there, sorry, but I'm sorry your day was ruined. If it means anything, I had the best birthday of my entire life, except for the part where I almost died and Henry broke his leg."

"Well to your birthday, then all that matters is you had a good day." They clinked their mugs together. They enjoyed their warm milk and honey and enjoyed the cake even more as they watched the moon and the waves.

* * *

Leave a Review


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Warning: Depictions of Violence, Mention of a past rape.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

"Henry, what's wrong?" Regina asked. It was her birthday breakfast and he was not happy at all. While she had heard him wake up excited he had stomped back upstairs angry. So no morning of silent reading while she hoped Henry kept Emma from wrecking her kitchen. When she got to his room, he simply put on a brave face and told her that breakfast was already ready. Confused she followed him downstairs and saw that Rose had apparently snuck in early with a key Regina never gave her. She knew immediately that Rose had pretty much set herself on Henry's shit list for good.

"How are you waffles?" Rose asked him making conversation.

"Waffles taste disgusting," Henry told her sending a glare at Rose. Emma nodded. If the waffles hadn't been bad enough, Rose had got herself her own birthday pajamas. It was more their mother son thing, and Emma only got birthday pajamas because she was his mother. They didn't go around getting their friends birthday pajamas, and the few people she dated that was around for birthdays never got pajamas.

"Henry, that's not very polite," Rose told him looking upset.

"My moms' say I should always be honest when they ask me a question," Henry told her innocently.

"Henry, don't hide behind that, you meant to insult me, be honest about that," Rose told him. Regina and Emma both made a face at one another. This was the start of a familiar argument where they were forced to side with Rose because Henry was being blatantly disrespectful to an adult. Regardless of what started it, and Regina was getting tired of it.

"Hey I'm excited for my presents," Regina interrupted. She wasn't interested in sending her son to his room on her birthday. Rose looked at her and smiled.

"Of course, dear, today is your birthday, why don't you go first Henry." She smiled at him. He glared back at her as he stabbed at his food. Like Emma, if Rose tried to make dinner for the family, he picked at his food until Regina cooked something else. Normally she might not have, but then for about a week he was living off crappy grilled cheese sandwiches for dinner after she'd gone away on business and Rose had taken it upon herself to attempt to cook dinner those nights. And everyone forgot she had left prepared meals that just required Emma to use the microwave.

"You're so kind," Henry grumbled. He turned to Regina a spark of excitement back in his eyes. He looked at Emma to tell her.

"Well since I beat out Rodriguez for Sherriff, I finally saved some of my own money, and we bought you a week's worth of chocopologies and Henry and I will be going camping in the outback…. with Neal if it's okay with you." Neal was still in France, but he often skyped with Henry, and they played Space Paranoids together. He especially skyped on Game days as they both loved football, although they were still at odds on which teams to support.

"And I scheduled a massage for every day that week and no work," Henry told her excited. "We leave tomorrow." Regina was ecstatic inside.

"You mean I get the entire house to myself?" They nodded.

"And we're going to clean it all before we leave."

"Yes, this is the best present I could have asked for this year," Regina told them happily.

"No, not yet," Rose told her, "I found out about the week off, so instead I made it so you and I could have a couples' week in the Bahamas babe." Henry went red in the face. He stood up angrily and headed for the stairs.

"I'm not going camping, I'm grounding myself now," He told Emma. He stomped upstairs and slammed his door a few times. Regina frowned.

"I can't do this," She said out loud.

"Oh honey it's okay, motherhood is tough he's almost a teenager, this time will pass, we all go through it," Rose told her.

"No, not Henry, he has every right to be upset today." Emma stood up quietly and took her and Henry's plate into the kitchen, but she could still hear everything.

"What he's acting like a little brat…." Regina held up her hand and Rose stopped talking.

"Yeah he is, but it's for a reason. I've tried letting you two work out your differences. I had hoped that by now you two would have come to an understanding. But instead it's become all-out war. The more he pushes you away the more you push for only couple time and insist he's in the way. And the few family activities you plan, you always exclude Emma…"

"Emma's not family…." Rose started. Regina sighed.

"See that, you're still jealous, I knew it. I told you more than once that if I'm with you I'm not looking at Emma, and she's even gone out on a date or two with Rodriguez. But you still don't see her as Henry's second mother. You're still thinking that, that's a position you're going to fill, but it's already taken. I feel like you're trying to shit on what we're trying to do for our son instead of spending years in court trying to keep him from one of us."

"I'm not trying to shit on it, I understand what you're doing," Rose told her.

"Do you, because you just told me Emma wasn't family. Emma is Henry's mother, that makes her his family, and Henry is my son, that makes him my family, and by that extension Emma is my family too. Not to mention in a totally fucked up way she's actually my step-granddaughter if you want to make it more official in your mind."

"All right, all right fine, she's family and I'll apologize to her about saying she's not and not inviting her to family activities."

"That's a start, but I want you to also think about how you insult Henry every time you exclude her. And that's only one part of why we are where we are. The other part is you don't know Henry at all, and I hate to say it, but even…. Robin knows Henry better than you." Rose cringed.

"No, he doesn't."

"What's Henry's favorite thing in the world?" Regina asked her.

"You?" She asked tentatively. Regina shook her head.

"No, I didn't ask who one of his favorite people are, I asked what's one of his favorite things to do," Regina replied. Rose frowned and thought.

"Space paranoids."

"That's his favorite game, try again." Rose frowned some more and before she just was at a loss. "He likes to plan surprises and give incredibly thoughtful gifts if he can. And he likes to be included if you have your own ideas and he likes to give them special names. Emma and Henry have been planning operation Happy Birthday since November. Secretly buying and stashing chocopologies, planning the camping trip to get them out of the house, and talking to all my friends to be sure they could pick up the slack at work for me as their part. And he even tried a little with you, showing you this year's pajama's design. And then you took that design and had your own made."

"I just wanted to fit in," Rose told her indicating the pajamas.

"No, you alienated him, these pajamas are literally only our thing and the only reason Emma gets pajamas is because she's his mother. It's a mother son thing. And if that wasn't bad enough, you snuck in before he woke up and made breakfast without him. Today and Mother's Day he really enjoys getting up early, letting me pretend to not have heard him get up, and surprising me with breakfast. This year he had planned a sweet potato quiche I had been wanting to try."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize he was planning, I just thought I would do something nice." Regina looked unconvinced.

"I'm not really convinced you knew our birthday morning routines, I talked about it. Look Rose, I enjoy our time together, you were good for me in the beginning. But now having you as my girlfriend is causing more problems with Henry than I would like. I need someone that Henry can get along with and accept as a parental figure even if he never calls you mom. And I also need someone who won't become a barrier between me and my son. I think it's best if we go back to being good friends." Tears appeared in Rose's eyes.

"How can we do that, we've gotten so close," She cried. Regina looked down sadly.

"I'm not sure, but I'm gonna try, we were friends first so we don't sleep together anymore that's all that changes for me. You were always still one of my close friends, and when we got closer sex to me was what changed. So no more sex. Please understand I have to do what's best for Henry and I always." Regina rubbed her arm. Rose cried. She let her cry into her shoulder before she changed and went home. Regina sighed and cleared their plates, Emma was in the kitchen pretending like she hadn't heard the break up.

"You okay?" Emma asked Regina. Regina wiped her eyes and once again looked unconcerned.

"She was getting too clingy in her jealousy, and at Christmas I thought she was deliberately setting Henry off so we had to send him to his room, because you didn't stick around after that either if Henry wasn't there. I just couldn't prove it until the pajamas and the breakfast."

"How did you know what we were planning?" Emma asked her suddenly. Regina grinned.

"I accidentally found where you stashed the sweet potatoes, and I knew it could only be that because I had been talking about it in the hopes that you'd hear me," Regina admitted. Emma laughed.

"So you're not torn up about Rose?" Emma asked. Regina shook her head as she dumped the waffles. No one had really eaten except Rose.

"Not really, I wasn't that attached anyway, because she had too many problems with Henry. It was just nice to have someone love me for a change while I was so stressed if that makes sense."

"Too much sense actually," Emma told her. Regina nodded.

"You know better than anyone," Regina replied. "Now I think Henry would like to make me breakfast or it will probably be lunch by the time you two get it right." Emma laughed.

"Have a little faith Regina," Emma told her. Regina scoffed and laughed before she left the kitchen and went to the bottom of the stairs.

"Henry, if you're not too mad to keep celebrating my birthday with me, I'm really hungry for breakfast and there's nothing to eat down here!" Regina called up the stairs. Emma stood by the kitchen door waiting for Henry.

"Yes, there is, you have your stupid waffles for breakfast," Henry yelled down still sounding upset.

"I don't see any waffles; do you see waffles Emma?" Regina asked her.

"No, no waffles down here," Emma said loudly enough for Henry to hear as she watched Regina. She tried to contain the hope in her heart that maybe Regina would see her now, that she wouldn't be invisible anymore. She let her eyes drift down from the back of Regina's head and down her long black hair, her back, and down to her ass. She had requested shorts that year with her birthday pajamas and they were the best decision Emma ever made in her opinion. She looked up suddenly as she heard Henry come towards the stairs and ask her if there really weren't any waffles.

"Mom, are there really no waffles."

"Regina's telling you the truth, there are no waffles and I think she's quite hungry now." He came all the way downstairs looking at them suspiciously.

"Where's Rose?" He asked them knowing she wouldn't have let them just dump the waffles just to please him.

"We broke up, she won't be over here as my girlfriend anymore," Regina told him seriously. He frowned.

"But I don't want you to be unhappy," He grumbled.

"The only way I'll be unhappy is if you're unhappy. Anyone I date has to be compatible for us both not just one of us," Regina explained. "And Rose wasn't compatible with you."

"You don't hate me because you can't date her anymore?" Henry asked looking at her worried.

"Henry no one is more important than my relationship with you, if I lose you, I've lost everything." She smiled at him and he smiled back at her. They hugged and she kissed his forehead.

"Then you go back up to bed." He tried to push her and she chuckled and went upstairs. She got settled in the arm chair in her room with her book. She grinned as she finally started it. She didn't even notice that three hours had gone down with no call for breakfast. She frowned wondering if everything was okay. She put her book down and went to her door; she was surprised she didn't smell anything burning.

"Uh Henry, Emma?" Regina called. "I'm really hungry now." She went downstairs and found them both curled up on the couch napping. Regina snuck a polaroid of them before going into the kitchen. She was surprised to see a perfectly made quiche in the oven. It had just finished so she took it out before it burned too much. She saw that they had cleaned the kitchen and there were several attempts in the trash. She let it cool as she reset the dining room table and plated some for everyone when the time was right before she walked over to her son and Emma.

Regina couldn't help but note their similar features and how adorable they were on Emma just as they were on Henry. She sighed inwardly as she wondered what it might be like to be with Emma. Would it be good or bad, did she want more from her or something like she had with Maleficent and Red. Regina didn't even know, but it didn't matter as Emma had already stated she wasn't interested.

"Wake up guys," Regina told them softly. She shook them. Emma jumped awake.

"Oh no, Henry the quiche!" Henry jumped up too in that moment as they pushed passed her and ran into the kitchen. It took them a minute or two of looking around for their quiche when they noticed Regina at the door."

"I saved it from burning too much, now come on, I'm eager to try." Henry frowned when he saw it.

"Aww Mom I'm sorry, I wanted it perfect without burning anything, I always burn," Henry complained as she pulled him close.

"Hey no, don't be sorry, I'm excited to try it, not everything you make its going to look pretty and perfect, sometimes it'll look a little rough, and you just have to give it a little taste." Regina ate a piece without giving anything away before she fed a piece to Henry. He smiled.

"Mom it's really good," He said to Emma. Emma looked surprised as she tried her own. Like Henry she looked very pleased with herself.

"Oh it's almost like you made it Regina," Emma told them. They all laughed and enjoyed the quiche until it was gone. They went out windsurfing for the afternoon with friends, before Regina watched Emma and Henry thoroughly clean the house. The next day she sent them off on their camping trip and she was left to enjoy her chocopologies, a deep tissue massage, and finally her bath and book.

"Best birthday gift ever," Regina sighed as she sank a little deeper into her bath after putting her book down and popping another chocolate covered truffle in her mouth.

* * *

"So Henry's out, that means we get to pick the movie," Emma said excited. They were supposed to take turns on who decided the movie, but more often than not, Henry chose, and he almost always wanted to watch some terrible film that wouldn't even get credit at the Sundance festival lately as suggestions from Neal after the camping trip. Henry was at a sleepover leaving Regina and Emma to have dinner alone like he had planned. Except Regina missed dinner because of work which he was not happy about when he texted to find out how they were getting along without him. He was such a concerned son.

"I know whose actual turn is it?" Regina asked.

"Can we make it mine, because I've got a great movie choice," Emma told her eating some popcorn. They each had their own bowls, normally there was only one so Henry didn't eat too much junk, but they had shamelessly made their own. When Regina got home she found out Emma had tater tots for dinner and was not happy she hadn't saved her any. But she got her back by making a chayote salad with chocolate covered truffles sprinkled on top. Emma was so upset she hadn't thought of that.

"Yeah sure, your reward for reminding me that as an adult when my child isn't around I don't have to make smart dinner choices every time."

"Yes," Emma grinned. "Because I already preset starship troopers."

"The first one?" Regina asked her tentatively.

"Yes, of course, but I also have the others for comparison," Emma told her seriously.

"Hmm…well I only have one question for you," Regina stated. "Did Rico deserve her?" Regina looked at her seriously and Emma looked back at her just as seriously.

"By her, I can only assume that you mean Dizzy and the answer to that one hundred percent hell no."

"And what's the difference between a civilian and citizen?"

"The difference is a citizen has the courage to make the safety of the human race their personal responsibility. Would you like to know more?" Regina and Emma grinned at one another before Emma pressed play.

"Oh shit I almost forgot, want a beer?" Regina asked feeling thirsty. Emma nodded. Regina hurried to the kitchen and raced back with beer and a pack of gummi worms and a tub of ice cream.

"Dude cookies," Emma told her glancing over.

"Oh how could I forget?" Regina went back for cookies. Soon they were scooping ice cream out with cookies and watching Dizzy die amid tears.

"He should have loved her more," Regina cried.

"You know nothing Johnny Rico," Emma cried at the screen.

"What are you two doing?" Henry asked looking at them confused.

"Henry what are you doing home so late, I thought you were spending the night," Regina told him trying to pretend like she was not having cookies, gummi worms, and ice cream.

"You never let me have cookies and ice cream together with gummi worms. It was the best idea I ever had and you told me no."

"Did you come home because you were sick?" Emma asked him trying to distract him.

"No, I left my pajamas."

"Then your friend is waiting for you to come back, you had better hurry," Regina told him. Henry grumbled and went upstairs. They quickly cleaned up and pretended like he hadn't seen it. He glared at them and their one empty bowl of popcorn.

"What are you watch…. aww you're watching starship troopers without me," He cried. "Did Dizzy already die."

"She just went son," Regina told him solemnly. He frowned.

"She was too good for him anyway." They nodded.

"I know, she was," They replied. He sighed.

"I'll be back soon don't forget I'm at Lionel's." He kissed their cheeks and left before they brought back out the beer and ice cream.

"Here's to plausible deniability in the future." Emma nodded as they clinked beer bottles. They finished.

"Oh you missed it but in the Summer there's a cosplay festival soon."

"Oooh we should go as starship troopers. You could go as Dizzy."

"I couldn't pull off her red hair, but I do like Carl, I wanna be Carl, I've got his brains."

"Well I'm definitely the Johnny Rico here, I'm too stupid to know what I have right in front of me." She held Regina's gaze a little long but Regina looked away, and hid what she was thinking. "Regina?"

"Hmmm?" Regina asked looking up from opening the second beer she had grabbed after Henry had left.

"You like me right?" Emma asked.

"Yeah sure, you're a great person and you've just blossomed as a mother figure to Henry and not just his friend."

"Thank you, but that's not what I meant. I asked if you like me."

"Well you had me at would you like to know more," Regina laughed. Emma chuckled too and looked away. She took several deep breaths.

"This is so hard for me, I'm not used to this, because of Lilly."

"I know it took me so long with Henry to remember what a normal family did, and when I remembered my father, I finally knew what to call Henry. I didn't name him right away you know." Emma nodded.

"While that's true, it's not what I'm getting at. I'm trying to say I like you…." Regina and Emma were silent for a long moment.

"Oh," Regina replied surprised as she put her beer down on the table. "And you're sure it's not just because I found you in Turkey and took you away from Lilly?" Emma nodded.

"Yes, I'm sure it would have worn off by now especially since you were unavailable and Rose wasn't exactly quiet." Regina nodded she had told Rose more than once she had to be quieter. Eventually they just didn't do that stuff when Henry was in the house because he thought there was a werewolf in the house. "I think I've loved you for a long time before that, but I just didn't want to admit that before." They were silent. "Do you think you can like me?"

"I…." Regina was at a loss for words. Emma looked down.

"It's okay, I'm disorganized mess, you don't go for that, I'm Macy's and you're Hugo Boss, Lilly was right I'm useless and no one would ever want me but her…. OW!" She held her nose and glared at Regina who was poised to flick her again.

"Say shit like that about yourself again and I'm going to resort to flicking your nose annoyingly and intense tickles," Regina warned her seriously. "You're not Macy's, you're fucking fifth avenue. You're such a nerd, didn't you see I liked you since you kissed me on my last birthday and you broke my heart?"

"I broke your heart?" Emma asked surprised.

"You kissed me and you made me think about you like that, and then you just took it all back and said you could never like me." Emma's face went red.

"Because I was embarrassed and I couldn't take being rejected by you, and proving Lilly right. I just wanted to be rejected on my own terms."

"Silly Emma could have saved us a lot of trouble, but then I guess Maleficent wouldn't have a granddaughter soon. Small bright spots." Emma nodded. Regina picked up her beer and sat back.

"What no kiss?" Emma asked.

"If you want it interrupted by Henry, sure, Henry's at his friend Lionel's house. And now is about the time he calls home for me to pick him up because Lionel already has to share with his brother and it's cramped. And his brother does not clean. Lionel almost always prefers to come here, but than his mom gets suspicious." Emma laughed as Henry called just then.

"Be there soon buddy," Regina told hm.

"Was that pout even real?" Emma laughed.

"I think so in part," Regina told her. They finished their beer and got their shoes and jacket. The pod made them take a breathalyzer test before entering.

"If you blow over a certain limit, it takes you home, not your next destination or the hospital." Emma chuckled.

"I should really know that as the Sherriff, why don't I know that?" Emma asked her.

"You should step up your game," Regina told her. Emma nodded. They picked up Henry amid apologies and he snuggled up against Regina before she carried him in.

"Oh you're getting way too big for this buddy," Regina told him sadly.

"Well I had better do this as much as I can," He told her kissing her cheek. They tucked him in bed and kissed him goodnight. They went back downstairs to clean up, but Regina had other plans to finally kiss Emma. Emma seemed to be thinking what she was thinking too as they moved towards one another to kiss when Regina's emergency ring went off.

"Of course," Regina grumbled. She picked up the phone and took the call upstairs. Emma frowned and not for the first time wondered why Regina never took emergency calls in front of her. Emma finished cleaning up and when she was done, Regina was downstairs and dressed for travel with a black duffle bag.

"I gotta go, there's stuff for grilled cheese, and leftover cooked meat still frozen for tacos. I shouldn't be gone for more than two days." Regina left quickly, but she came back and kissed Emma deeply. "So you don't forget." Emma couldn't help but grin back at Regina. Soon she was gone. Regina dwelled on her kiss through the ride, but quickly filed it away for later when she didn't have to deal with anything pressing. It was twenty-four hours later that she was parachuting down into African Congo with Graham.

"Another fucking regime change and they always come for my diamonds," Regina grumbled as she got settled in gated house in Kinshasa. The house was open to everyone for use, so it was guarded by a small army, especially since, in the house the diamonds were prepared for transport. She mixed in African men to be loyal only to her, and they enjoyed more money than other men. She took men off the streets with families. Provided housing, clean water, education for the children, and food. In return the men guarded her assets and the women worked tirelessly to prepare the diamonds.

"Welcome back Madam, I have prepared your bath and a change of clothes for you," a young girl greeted in French. Regina frowned.

"What are you twelve?" Regina asked her in French. She nodded as she curtsied to Regina.

"Are you the daughter of one of the women working here, we usually send girls your age to school." The girl shook her head.

"I have a son, my Aunt she use to work here before she died. When I came here my cousins begged them to let me stay with them, and they said I could if I worked." Regina frowned.

"How long have you been here?"

"Three years."

"And how old is your son?" Regina asked thinking if she were twelve that would mean she'd had him at nine or ten which was entirely too young.

"Eight months," She answered.

"Who is the father?" Regina asked as if she were merely curious.

"He says I am not to tell anyone that comes here that," She told her truthfully.

"Well I'm more powerful than him, I give him his money, so you tell me." The girl whispered that it was her overseer.

"Thank you, now you mentioned a bath." The girl nodded relieved she was not in any trouble. Regina told her to stick very close to her. After her bath and change of clothes, she had a meeting with the overseer, the head of her guards, the head of packaging, the head miner, the representative for the African guards and their families, and Graham.

"So what happened?" Regina asked as they sat down.

"New Regime changed and they sent soldiers down to the mines when they realized that a payment was previously in place with the government," The overseer told her.

"Why was there no payment?" Regina asked him.

"We're paying them entirely too much, I was hoping to negotiate with them," He told her as she looked through her financial records

"So you thought," Regina told him already wanting to kill him. "So let me finish the rest of this tale for you. So when no payment came they went to the mines from where the payments originate from. Where Mr. Kyenge barely escaped with his life as he stated to them multiple times that he was unable to negotiate a deal. And then I got an emergency call with a demand for a higher price than I have previously paid in history." Regina sighed as she found what she was looking for, a report stating that the government had been paid when in fact they hadn't. She showed it to Graham who didn't visibly react as he looked at his screen. Regina clasped her hands together in front of her.

"They hold our people my Queen," Mr. Kyenge spoke. She nodded at him and the woman who represented the common people's interest as they referred to it.

"We will free our people," Regina told them. She looked back at her overseer. "Mr. Bissette, I don't pay you to think, now set up a meeting immediately." He nodded and left out. Graham put on a headset next to them and seemingly combing through the roster of their guards to select the best people for the job.

"Mr. Halifax, update on the security of this villa."

"To be honest my Queen, I feel that some of your African guards have been compromised with promise of keeping most of the diamonds for themselves and family members. Mr. Bissette may have made his own deal. I have men loyal to me, who know what you can do. And Mrs. Bembo she has been great in helping me keep the other African guards from straying. They don't know that we know, but we have strengthened their loyalty. Especially in such a time of unrest we have brought their families behind the walls. You noticed the full courtyard." Regina nodded. The home was as big as a hotel, so they had been quite spread out.

"So we are compromised if he is in league with the government."

"We believe he is," Mrs. Bembo told her.

"And you will see my Queen that he has asked me to doctor the financials," the head of packaging told her. "I had no idea the payments never made it. I swear to you that, my own husband is in those mines, I wouldn't jeopardize his life when he makes money by doing a job with regular breaks, and can come home at night." Regina nodded.

"Choose only those loyal and pack up all stock for transport. We will be moving you to the other safe house." They nodded.

"I'm on it now," Graham told her. She nodded.

"Go, go now, see it done, and prepare for our meeting with the government." They nodded. Regina easily switched out the bag that contained her diamonds, as she suspected Mr. Bissette was more than aware of her moving them. Instead she hid them behind a wall. Naturally on his team, she saw men who would be loyal to him on their way to meet the government. A few he left behind to follow the families who carried her diamonds he thought. But there would be a surprise waiting for them.

"Finally someone who can negotiate with me," a man said as she got out of her armored car behind the mine gates. Her people looked tired as they slugged through the mud and worked under the fear of a gun. This had never been the case.

"You call this a negotiation as you hold my people hostage?" Regina asked him.

"Your people?" He asked with a laugh. "These are my people that toil in my people's soil not yours."

"It's mine until you buy it from me," Regina told her. "And they are my workers therefore my people. And you are mistreating my people as you force them to dig at gun point for my diamonds. No regime change, changes my legal rights on my land." He glared at her and pulled out his gun.

"I could shoot you where you stand, and then what?" He asked.

"I'll shoot you where you stand," Graham told him with a gun to the back of his head. They hadn't seen him come in. He released his gun and Graham took it before backing off.

"Now let these people go home, there's a truck waiting for them and we'll discuss the terms of our negotiation," Regina told him. She already noted that there were only a few dead bodies from her African guards, and the rest were all in military uniform now.

"No, you care a lot about them." He looked at his men. "Round up the people, hold them all at gun point. Kill them if they try to run or she tries anything." He nodded and they did so making Regina frown.

"What do you want?" Regina asked.

"Fifty million in cash, Euros, and a passport out of here to France, don't say you can't do that, because Mr. Bisette here says that you can." Regina nodded her head as she took out her gun and shot Mr. Bissette in the head. All guns were pointed at one another but thankfully a shootout didn't start.

"In return I'm going to need my mine back, my people, and the guards that betrayed me," Regina told him easily. He nodded to his second. And her old men were brought forward. "We seal the deal with their deaths." He nodded again and the soldiers were shot execution style. Regina already had his money demand so she produced a duffle bag full of cash.

"Let my people go, and you will relinquish the mine as soon as you have your passport in hand." He nodded. She tossed him the bag and the people were let go and put into trucks. They took the bodies of the loyal men that died for proper burial. Regina got back in her car. As she left there was an explosion and poisonous gas was released. She left the men she had assigned to clean it up. She took the diamonds with her and destroyed the house. They set up shop in a new city, got new workers for the old mine who had no idea who paid them. New guards who were also ignorant. And moved the loyal people to a bigger mine and different compound. She would work on the loyalty of the old mine later, but for now production had to return. Normally only twenty-eight percent of what was found went out on the legitimate market, but for now all of it would unless they found anything rare.

"Mr. Kyenge and Mrs. Bembo, in a few days you will see to it that the new people are properly adjusting to their mining and guarding jobs there. New housing will be provided for them and their families and help with schooling in the coming months. Only after they show me what they can produce from the mines. I will be assigning a new head of packaging, someone very loyal to train someone else. Mrs. Dufort will want to stay with her husband. You two will return to your families in due time, but you are the best at your job. We will assign them official representatives later." They nodded as they sat in the car. She knew they were scared of her, and they had every right to be after she'd just had so many men executed for disloyalty. But they also had respect for her, as she didn't treat them like slaves.

"I'll stay behind and look after the security situation," Graham told her. "At the very least I want you in South Africa." Regina frowned. He looked at her sternly. She gave in when she found her normal buyer there. Red was waiting for her in South Africa, but she wasn't surprised. She looked almost normal clothed in a red hoodie if not for the wolf on either side of her.

"Our friend won't arrive in the city until tomorrow," Red whispered. Regina nodded. They secured the diamonds before she got some rest and skyped with first Graham and then she skyped with Henry. He was sad she wasn't home, but Emma had burned dinner so that had led to a cookie, ice cream, and gummi worm dinner to his delight. Which wouldn't have happened if she were around, because she didn't burn their dinner.

"Yeah hey so I've burned dinner like every night and instead of takeout I'm honestly not sure how I got talked into giving sugar for dinner. He's a little crazy." Regina nodded as she watched Henry running around in the background using a blanket as a cape. Emma looked back too worried. "He really enjoys the Superman movies."

"I feel really sorry for you, but I'm glad I'm not there," Regina laughed.

"He doesn't sleep anymore or bathe," Emma whispered. "When did you say you would be back, I need you, and he just doesn't respond to me even when I hold up your flip flop." Regina laughed until tears came out of your eyes.

"You can't just hold up the flip flop that doesn't do anything," Regina told her

"Well I even tried the yelling in Spanish when he's being impossible, and he just laughed at me. I honestly didn't even get him off to school after the first day because he was so hopped up on sugar and had crashed in the morning. I hate when you get called out on emergencies, there's no food ever."

"First off get rid of all the sugar in the house, please get him a bath so he can change his underwear. Hose him down if you have too. Call the maid service for the house and call Maleficent tonight and see if she has any of her bedtime soup."

"Bedtime soup?" Emma asked. "Why is it called bedtime soup, who eats right before bed?"

"Trust me, make the call," Regina told her as she hid a yawn. "I'll hopefully be on a plane tomorrow night, but it will still be over a day of traveling. Emma was about to say something when she looked horrified.

"NO Henry the blanket doesn't act like a parachute!" Emma dropped the phone and ran. Regina called after them worried about what exactly her son had tried hopped up on sugar.

"Emma, Henry, someone talk to me, I'm worried." Emma appeared struggling to hold onto Henry.

"We're good, everyone's alive, hurry home…. please," Emma told her before the phone cut off. Regina just looked at the phone relieved. She called Maleficent herself, who said she would take care of it. Assured that Maleficent would save her kid and house, she was able to get some rest.

* * *

"I am unamused, Mr. Cordeval," Regina told him as if she were extremely bored. She was dressed to kill in a black suit. She crossed her legs showing off her heels and sat back while she stirred her tea. Red sat to her left also dressed to kill figuratively and literally in a red dress. Her wolves rested on either side of her seemingly harmless. Mr. Cordeval looked nervous as he stood in front of her. "You've kept me waiting two days, and it is only by luck that my business has kept me in the area longer or else I wouldn't have met you." He tugged at his collar.

"My apologies, ma'am." Regina noted he didn't give her an explanation like usual. She nodded to Red who stood up. Her dogs sat up but didn't move from by the chair. She patted him down before looking into his briefcase.

"Sit down Mr. Cordeval," Regina instructed. He sat down and wiped his brow with his handkerchief. Red looked around before frowning as she probably made eye contact with the guards.

"Why don't we go on a little ride, I find it rather stuffy in the hotel," Red told them. Regina nodded. Mr. Cordeval stood up nervously and followed them out. He looked around him constantly. They entered the Hummer Limousine, and Regina clicked a pen as if she were going to write, but she didn't do that with the pen.

"So Mr. Cordeval, you have heard of the conflict in the DRC, and as you know per regulations I am unable to move my diamonds there legally otherwise." He nodded.

"DRC diamonds cannot be counted as coming from a South African mine, I don't have that kind of pull."

"But your company in Antwerp and Tel Aviv can provide the needed cash for diamonds. How you get them on the legitimate market is not my concern," Regina told him. "We're prepared to start our offer at fifteen million Euros."

"The stones have to be looked at, we can't just take them," He told her nervously. Regina produced one stone for him. He looked over it in the car and nodded.

"This is good quality as always, these would definitely be going for production in jewelry." Regina nodded.

"Naturally," Regina replied as she took back the diamond. She looked bored, but really she was aware that something was off with Mr. Cordeval. She looked at Red who was looking quite concerned.

"We should return to the hotel and let Mr. Cordeval out. He can think on our offer," Red told her. Regina nodded if someone other than her suggested they think on the offer, she took it as a security concern.

"Of course, Mr. Cordeval you're probably tired." The driver pulled up in front of the hotel again. Mr. Cordeval quickly got out pass the wolves although they made no move to harm him. He shut the door and walked in.

"I haven't had a report from the guards in ten minutes," Red told her. Regina unclicked the pen.

"Still don't hear anything?" Red shook her head with a frown. Regina frowned as well.

"Let's walk in calmly then, we have nothing to hide." Red nodded. The driver opened the door again after Red tapped the window. She took up her wolves' leashes and led them in calmly. Regina talked about hanging out by the pool to relax. Red agreed with her. They were barely in the foyer when they were surrounded.

"Hands up now!" They held their hands up. Her wolves sat unconcerned with the guns pointed at them.

"Is there a problem?" Regina asked them noting the Interpol badges mixed in with local Johannesburg Police. They were arrested as the wolves picked up their leashes and followed Red.

"I wouldn't try and touch the leashes," Red told them as a police truck was opened. The wolves hopped in ahead of her. Regina got in and Red followed. They didn't know what to do short of shooting the wolves.

"Escape?" Red asked quietly. Regina shook her head.

"We'll be out by the end of the day, I wouldn't worry about it." Red nodded and Regina heard her click her handcuffs back on making her chuckle a little. Red laughed too as she shrugged. The officer next to them looked alarmed and looked at Red's hands but they were empty.

"How…" He started as he pulled on her cuffs and found them secure. He checked Regina's as well and they were also secure. They arrived at the police station and were taken to separate interrogation rooms after being searched. One of the wolves followed Regina and lay in the corner watching her as if he was very happy dog. A dog catcher came in.

"I don't recommend that at all. He's being a good boy and not threatening anyone, leave him be." The wolf sat up again and started to growl. "Remus stay." Remus moved from side to side, but didn't attack. "If you let him continue no word from me will get him off that man, and if you kill him, we will drag this station and Interpol through the mud for his wrongful death." The officer sat down and placed a diamond on the table.

"Diamond trafficker now really," He said.

"Do I know you?" Regina asked him. He frowned.

"I was the lead investigator on the case of Mr. Blanchard's murder." Regina didn't give any indication that she recognized him. "I lost everything because I couldn't catch you."

"So how did you end up here?" Regina asked him.

"Mr. Blanchard's daughter was so kind enough to get me here, she suspected that you were still a criminal living in that criminal's paradise you created. And thanks to Mr. Cordeval's testimony in exchange for protection from you. You're going to rot in jail for a long time."

"I'm sure that would make them very happy if I were actually guilty of such a thing, but you'll find that diamond has been registered as part of the Kimberley process and is from a legally owned diamond mine here in South Africa."

"We have you on tape saying they were not from South Africa."

"If they aren't from South Africa where are they from?" Regina asked him curiously. She could already see from the look on his face, he didn't know. "That's what I thought, send someone to my hotel room if you like, you'll find the Kimberley process papers, stating they are from a conflict free area which is South Africa." He glared at her.

"We're going to rip that room to shreds and find everything." Regina nodded.

"Good." She sat back and waited for him to leave. It was a twenty-four hours and some interrogation, before someone came back and told her she was free to go along with her friend. Regina stood up and grabbed Remus's leash easily. She was looking through her things making sure everything was accounted for including the diamond when Red appeared with Romulus. She looked tired like Regina, but otherwise unharmed. She checked her own things before they waited for several of their men to appear and gather their things.

"This isn't a knife free zone, please return my work tools," a guard told them. "We expect our guns handed over outside of the zone." They all left and their guns were handed back outside of the zone. They checked them before continuing back to the hotel. They gathered their things and headed for the airport. Regina checked on her guards, most had no clue that their necklaces held microphones. On the island everyone was monitored in some way on these missions. No one had talked as far as she could tell.

"Send Male for him, it wouldn't be wise for you to get your hands dirty here," Regina told Red after they had scanned all their stuff for listening devices. Regina had her men destroy their guns before they got on the plane. She produced new guns for them before she made sure every guard arrested was on the plane and listed.

"You're all off duty until further notice," Regina told them. "They suspect you so stay out of Africa in the meantime."

"Yes ma'am," They replied. Regina nodded. It was a long flight back to first Australia, where she dropped her guards off, most of them had family off the island even though they had residences on the island. Until the expansion they wouldn't be allowed to move their families. It was another six hours before they were on the island landing strip, which was an old aircraft carrier for the private jets.

"I need a long shower," Regina groaned as they locked up the diamonds from DRC, and a good amount of South African diamonds with their papers.

"I hear you, and what are we going to do, how do we sell our diamonds in Antwerp and Tel Aviv?"

"We don't, I have an idea, but we'll discuss it at the council meeting tomorrow," Red nodded as she scheduled one. They wouldn't send Maleficent off until afterwards anyway. Regina's phone rang.

"Right now?" Regina asked. She sighed. "Fine, fine, but we video chat in Graham." Red made a face as they tried to just freshen up a little before they left the island vault and went to the council room. Maleficent was already there asking Scarlett why she thought the meeting couldn't have waited. Maleficent was on Lilly watch.

"Maybe not Maleficent, I forgot, that Lilly had preterm labor that stopped." Red nodded. "We'll figure it out." They took their seats.

"Ladies, gentlemen," Scarlett said. "I called this meeting into order for a reason, I have several issues to discuss not including two of our council members being arrested on diamond trafficking." Graham was on screen. "First off Mr. Humbert what is your current location?"

"Classified," Graham responded. Scarlett looked perturbed at his response. She cleared her throat.

"I ask you again Mr. Humbert where are you?"

"I say again that information is at the moment classified. Now please you said you had more important issues to discuss."

"Fine, we'll come back to your location. Now first order of business is we are now a country, we should be establishing one currency to really enter the global market."

"What so we can do poorly, we have more imports than exports at the moment," Red reported. "We're trying to change that, but tourism isn't going to sustain us on the financial market."

"Perhaps if we got rid of your useless wolves we could have room for beef."

"As much as I like beef we simply don't have the room for it," Regina told them. "And right now it is benefiting us to get it from America. Because we are a new buyer, I was able to secure the US President's support in our efforts to buy the Marquesas, Mangravera, and Pitcairn islands.

"Some of these islands aren't even inhabited," Scarlett told her. "And the ones that are would increase our population by over a thousand people. How do we explain that to those who are living in the small apartments unable to move their own families here after loyal service to us?"

"Well Scarlett as you know, we have been slowly expanding short of somehow setting off a volcanic reaction in this region."

"You mean that black eyesore we have forming?" She asked.

"Yes, that current black eyesore of volcanic rock we bring from Hawaii which has a volcano constantly erupting. We've able transport lava and rock here," Regina told her. "Our scientists have been working around the clock on keeping our technology up to date in such a way that we're able to do that to build this island out of environmentally friendly materials.

"Well there will be no deal for these islands we need to make better what we have," Scarlett told her. Everyone looked taken aback. "I have spoken with the President earlier today telling him we would be withdrawing our offer from the French, and that he may want to withdraw his support as well. I was surprised to find that he wanted to know if this effected the millions of jobs we were bringing to the American people. And I thought what jobs, and then he explained that the beef we pay for anyway was part of the agreement. I thought this was an extreme misrepresentation of funds."

"Scarlett you were here when that was discussed that we would be teaching LGBT youth in America, to operate and fix a sanitation system like our own. Upon completion of training we would be the world's leading provider, we're trying to establish a monopoly and an export essentially. And publically yes we get the beef for free, but as you can see I negotiated a lower price, as privately his support for our getting those islands was needed. And what right have you to decide alone to cancel our deal with the President?"

"What right have you to make that deal without true consult, I should have looked more at what you had given me?" Scarlett asked her. "I am the leader of this island, it is my duty to see that you are all acting morally responsible, especially now that we have secured the treaty and you're no longer criminals. You are only a judge here Regina, no more, no less." Regina looked taken aback. She looked around to see if this were some kind of coup, and it was not. Most didn't make eye contact with her and they were either in disbelief or confused.

"I see," Regina said. "Scarlett, at what point, were you appointed Queen?"

"When I was brought here to be the island's moral officer and I began to be the face of this island. My decision has always been the deciding vote in this council."

"No, you just choose to vote last," Maleficent told her. "You have one purpose on this council without a criminal record that is why you were appointed as the face of this island publicly. But you are not the face of this island privately." Scarlett looked taken aback.

"Do you intend to start some sort of coup?" She asked her.

"I can't start a coup against someone who is not in charge," Maleficent replied.

"Hmph, I am very much so in charge, and I came here with the intention today, that we finally make things clear. I am not receiving the respect deserved and I thought we would benefit from a public coronation of myself."

"Scarlett it will be over my dead body that you crown yourself Queen of this island," Regina told her seriously.

"Well than you leave me no choice, but to throw you in jail." Scarlett motioned for two officers to approach. One was Rodriguez and the other was a lower officer. "Take Regina into custody on grounds of treason against her Queen." They didn't move towards her.

"Take Scarlett in on treason against her Queen," Regina told her standing up. Rodriguez nodded. She walked forward and they arrested her amid her cries about a coup and needing those loyal to rise up and help her.

"Well that was dramatic," Regina commented. She walked over to where Scarlet sat. The council sat in a round room, and could look down on a main floor, where people could bring petitions, complaints, and more to them. A stair led down to it, but mostly they just went out the door on their level.

"Let's see, she was aware of our arrest, and she agreed to cooperation with Interpol in an ongoing investigation of my and Red's activities. She has agreed to search my home for illegal diamonds and turn them over to Interpol if found."

"Cooperation with outside law enforcement is strictly prohibited under the law enforcement act unless it is voted unanimously by the council and at least two thirds of the people after they have been presented with an argument for and against this course of action," A man stated. He was Italian mafia, but he had since retired.

"We'll have to bring her up on those charges as well," Red muttered over a yawn. Regina looked up at Graham.

"See our people to safety, you get out of there, they'll be looking for you next. We'll send you boat coordinates."

"Understood, I'm still near Kinshasa, I'll make my way into the Republic of the Congo." Regina nodded as he signed off. His safety was more important.

"Let's see, she's cut our deals with the Hawaiian government, I'll be making calls all night, re-securing materials. As for the money issue, the central bank has been great at acquiring funds from Australia or New Zealand, we're a very popular destination place. But having the ability to take every currency we've had no problems exchanging what we need to in either Euros or American dollars. We are even able to legally charge a fee for exchanging money for those going into New Zealand and Australia.

"Exporting crime is always lucrative," someone else muttered. They all nodded.

"I don't see any other leaks, but I'll assign a team to comb through her last emails and calls. Red you get to bed, Maleficent stay with me a moment longer, and the rest of you are dismissed."

"Oh Regina, we may as well brief them more on the diamond crisis," Red pointed out.

"Oh right." Everyone sat down. Regina returned to her seat.

"So, the situation in the DRC is critical, our mines are still safe as far as I know from the regime, but given this Interpol business our people are not. At least our well known people. The soldiers serving there now, don't know farther than the company that signs their paycheck. Graham has the most information that one might find incriminating, but as a fellow council member we can safely say that he would not betray us." They nodded. Graham was higher up than most of them except Maleficent and Red.

"We were able to salvage some diamonds from the DRC, but they were not put through the Kimberley process, we were going to simply sell to Mr. Cordeval, the amount of diamonds we had would not have been accepted given the current conflict in the DRC."

"So what do you propose we do with them?" They asked.

"We will have them processed here and sold on the island. We do not cooperate with the Kimberley process. No criminal act is made here and since these diamonds were mined before the conflict and we are the legal owners of the mine, we cannot prosecute ourselves for selling something we already own. Jace works with a jewelry designer and perhaps it's time we stopped sending her work off the island to be made.

"We would have to increase imports of gold and other precious metals."

"With the tourists that come through here and after the ball, there were quite a few requests for pieces like we wore," Maleficent pointed out. "I know for a fact we have made some custom pieces just not here on the island. I'll work with Jace and Scotia make a report on how lucrative this might be by adding more imports." They nodded.

"That pretty much concludes our business, put out to citizens that they are to tread lightly in Africa, and avoid it all together if any military training and they are not already stationed there." They nodded and stood up to leave. Maleficent stayed.

"You need my services, but I simply cannot with Lilly so close." Regina nodded.

"I was hoping one of your trainees was up for the job." Maleficent sighed.

"Not on this, not when he's got the protection of Interpol. They just aren't seasoned enough." Regina nodded. "I would suggest you call Mr. Gold, getting around law enforcement is his specialty." Regina nodded with a sigh as she wrote it down. There would be no rest for her tonight.

"Oh and Henry and Emma are having a distraction day, he was upset he didn't hear from you for over two days. She left their phones at home on purpose." Regina nodded. She gathered up her papers and walked out of the council room and to the pod room behind Maleficent. Maleficent went to Lilly and she went to her office. She started with Interpol telling them that they would not be cooperating with them as they were not a member of any agreement allowing Interpol jurisdiction on their land. And that Scarlett was not allowed and no longer was in any position to make such a decision. They were huffing and puffing about it saying they already had officers coming from Australian office as part of the agreement. Regina agreed that they would be fed, water, given fuel for their aircraft, but that otherwise they would be sent back on their way the same day. Next she had to call and make sure that the teens were not put out on the street. Several had already been taken to group homes, but Regina talked to over twenty social workers to return them to the program. Some of which were more than relieved as it was the first supportive learning environment they had ever been in.

"I will have the man removed from the facility immediately," Regina told the social worker, as she looked up the man's name on her database. And then crossed it with the American database. They had welcomed criminals on purpose, but certain people they did not associate with and that was rapists, pedophiles, and anyone who would kill even them just for the fun of it. "I know we close ranks, but we have an internal reporting system. We'll call her for testimony in the next two weeks. If you wish to keep her out of the facility until then, I perfectly understand. But my main concern is that she still attends classes. She will be behind, and I don't want that for her future."

"She will attend classes, if that man is removed tonight." Regina nodded even though she was on the phone.

"I will see it done, I will call you back when it is taken care of." She hung up after another moment and contacted the facility in Detroit. She had facility guards already take him into custody and stressed that if he were lost or killed, it would result in a loss of jobs across the board. She called another number sending a team. Once they had him in custody, she alerted the girl who returned to the facility. Regina sent out an alert that stronger criminal background checks must be done since their society was more easily managed without certain people.

"Thank you Mr. President, I'm glad you had the sense not to trust Scarlett, because that would have been very bad…." Regina trailed off on the part of where she said it would have been very bad for him. Regina yawned as she hung up and her stomach growled. She looked at the clock, it was three in the morning. She had gotten back yesterday at four in the evening and she hadn't slept well or at all really since she was in Africa, three days or rather four days ago now. The last people to deal with were her workers and Hawaii. They were happy to reinstate the agreement as they were dismantling a few safety nets that would keep billions of dollars of real estate from being destroyed completely in the event of a volcanic eruption from Mauna Loa. It was four when they were done. She shut off everything, grabbed her bag and jacket and left her office. All was quiet in the control rooms with only a few monitors. She prayed no emergency came. She stopped and had a boat rendezvous with Graham, before she continued on. She practically slept completely in her pod, but didn't do so. It was already kind of light out as Sunrise would be occurring soon. She entered her house, it was still a mess and Regina couldn't give too shits. She went into the kitchen looking for food, but the fridge was empty except for half a Salami sausage, crackers, and some mozzarella cheese sticks. It would just have to do. She grabbed a bottle of water and slowly crawled up the stairs in her opinion. She peeked in on Henry, he was passed out with Emma. She let them be and went to her room. She put her food and water on the bed, got her long awaited shower before she fell onto her bed took a few bites of salami before passing out.


	15. Chapter 15

Warning: Chapter Gun Violence towards main characters and at a school. It is not written in extreme detail.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

"Shut up, you're a liar, she's dead!" Henry yelled from downstairs. Regina jumped awake. "I hate you!" She looked around startled and checked the date, she hadn't slept that long only three hours. It was eight in the morning. She had so many missed calls from Henry, and she hadn't heard them.

"Henry please don't throw a tantrum, I'm sure she's fine really," Emma cried out. Regina pulled string cheese off her boob and wiped the smashed cracker crumbs off herself. There would be no rest today, she had to take care of her son, another day with Emma would kill him. She got dressed in her undergarments before choosing her nightmare before Christmas pajama shorts with the matching black top. She brushed her hair into some order and brushed her teeth too. Another minute or two wouldn't make a difference in his tantrum. She yawned as she walked down the stairs. Henry was hitting Emma with a pillow. Regina frowned and picked up her flip flop which was by the stairs.

"Oye, stop it," Regina yelled over his yelling. He got smacked on the butt with the flip flop. He stopped and turned immediately.

"Mom you're alive!" He ignored the stinging on his backside and ran to her. He practically tackled her down onto the stairs as he hugged her tightly. She hugged him back. Emma looked so relieved as she ran over crying and hugging Regina too.

"I'm so glad you're back, I can't do this alone, I've completely failed," she sobbed.

"It was so awful she let me have sugar for so long, I couldn't sleep or go to school, and my stomach hurts every day, and I'm really hungry, there's no food here," Henry sobbed.

"I missed you both too," Regina told them. It took a few minutes but they finally got off her leaving her with a semi wet shirt.

"Sorry," Emma apologized pointing to the wetness.

"That's fine, why don't we get everything back to normal yeah?" They nodded. "Emma, I'll make a list and you can go to the store and pick up Henry's homework. And Henry as punishment for hitting you is going to start cleaning up the house." Henry nodded.

"I'm sorry I was a brat," He told Emma.

"Apology accepted," Emma told him.

"Good, now please tell me there's at least still coffee in this house?" Regina asked them.

"I drank it all," Henry grinned. Regina groaned inwardly. She made a list with Emma and sent her on her way before she supervised Henry.

"Didn't Emma hose you down?" Regina asked wrinkling her nose. Henry shook his head.

"Well she tried, but I was still stinky," He grinned.

"And the bump on your head, not from the terrace I hope with a real parachute." He shook his head.

"I took too much bed time soup and Emma hit my head on the way up the stairs." Regina face palmed.

"Seriously I'm away for a week and everything falls apart." She kissed his bump. "I'm sorry I didn't call you for so long, it wasn't on purpose. I had some trouble in Africa after we last talked. And had to leave immediately. And Scarlett tried to stage a coup and I had to fix some things she had tried to stop from happening. And I slept through your calls this morning, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I'm just glad you're not dead, I thought someone killed you."

"No never, I was with Red and before that Graham." He smiled and hugged her tightly. After he cleaned up she called the maid service to do a deep cleaning and get some stains out of the carpet. While that was happening she got him in the bath.

"No you're stinky, you sit there and you soak young man," Regina ordered as she threw the last of his clothes down the laundry shoot. She didn't trust him not to put something old back on, so the only way to do that was get rid of the dirty laundry and lay out clean things for him. Only his really dressy clothes were clean. "Change that new order, stay in there until I get your laundry done. I don't want you running around here in your good clothes." Henry nodded. Regina went downstairs and all the way to the laundry room. Emma's laundry was just as high as Henry's naturally.

"Of course," Regina groaned as she got started first on Henry's load of underwear, she didn't care if he ran around in his underwear at home while they had no guests until his clothes were clean. She went back upstairs and sorted through her own laundry from the trip which thankfully was not much since she'd only brought a few changes of clothing. And bought one new outfit. She went to Emma's room and saw that she had obviously fallen back to her own ways which included putting clothes on the floor like her son. She sent them all down to the laundry room. Including her bed sheets. She stripped her own and Henry's bed as well. She remade her bed and left the folded items on Henry's bed.

"Fuck I need coffee," Regina muttered as Henry told her what he'd been up too the past few days on his sugar high.

"Mom did you hear me say I didn't poop since you left." Regina shook her head to help herself focus as she changed the curtains in his room. She didn't know what was on them, but they had to go.

"Yes, and on that note, I'll give you some medicine to help with that." He grudgingly took it before he went back to playing with some bath toys. He didn't play them often anymore, but when she had tried to get rid of them he'd thrown a fit insisting that he still played with them on occasion. She hadn't believed him until now, but she caught sight of some black marks on the toys. "Henry have you been playing with fire?"

"Mom I think I have a spy virus on my computer, can you check it for me?" Henry asked her as if she hadn't asked.

"Henry where's the lighter?" She asked him. Henry pointed to his bedside table. She went to it and opened the drawer and found the lighter. She shook her head at him. "What gave you this bright idea?"

"Lionel and I made parachutes and he said it would be more fun if they were on fire and they were."

"Ugh that kid, Henry not everything Lionel comes up with is a good idea, you could have hurt yourself and burned down the house."

"I'm sorry," He said.

"You're ground for four weeks now instead of two after your behavior." He pouted but didn't dare fight her on it. "I'm going to go check your laundry." She left the room and saw Emma was hauling in bag after bag.

"Toss that in the compost for me," Regina told her. She tossed the curtains to her before heading downstairs. She put a pair of boxers, a white tee, and socks in the dryer for Henry before she put on another load. The rest. She took out to the backyard and hung them on the line to dry. Regina was so glad for the breeze as she yawned repeatedly. When she went back inside she dug through all the bags until she found her coffee.

"Oh sweet Jesus, coffee yes," Regina murmured. Soon she had a cup in hand as she checked on Henry's laundry. It was dry with only three things inside of it and she had worked slowly outside. She took it upstairs where Emma was apparently getting her own shower.

"Here in your underwear and shirt, and some socks if you like. I want that bathroom spotless and this room. Then come downstairs so I can supervise you while you do your homework." Henry nodded. Regina returned downstairs and put away all the groceries, she was halfway done when Emma came back to help.

"What time did you get back last night?" Emma asked as they finished and Regina started on lunch. She made turkey sandwiches with fresh mozzarella, and jarred sun dried tomatoes. She would have to make her own later, it wasn't the same, but they got the job done.

"This morning at four thirty," Regina replied. "I haven't slept in days."

"What why?" Emma asked concerned. "Where did you even go, back to Evil Regal headquarters?"

"I….I…" Regina was saved from answering as Henry hurried in. She hadn't even prepared an adequate lie for Emma and she was too tired to lie on the spot. And she realized that for once she didn't want to lie to Emma, hadn't they crossed a bridge recently. Her mind was too sluggish to figure out what to do. Instead she focused on Henry. "Are you all done?" He nodded. Regina doubted it was spotless but she wouldn't fight him on it right now, not when she needed to avoid Emma's questions. And she could already see that Emma was more than aware she was avoiding them. "Great let's do your homework." He nodded as everyone grabbed their sandwich and went to the dining room table. Emma brought a bowl of chips, but didn't really share.

Emma watched Regina helping Henry with his schoolwork. Envy welled up inside of her, why couldn't she have been the perfect mother for the few days while Regina was gone? Instead it had ended with both her and Henry crying for her. She was not a good parent without Regina, how she ever thought she would just take Henry away was beyond her. Before it had always been so smooth, Regina left meals, schedules, and even activities on his non-school days. This time there had been no planned meals, no schedules, and no planned activities on his non-school days. Emma had just dropped the ball completely. And now if she wasn't already feeling terribly, Regina was being secretive with her, not wanting to say where she'd been. Lilly had been like that sometimes except if she pried and Lilly wasn't interested in saying, she'd slap her around for a bit. Emma didn't want to find out if Regina was going to smack her around now that they'd really kissed.

"Mom?" Henry asked. She jumped and looked at him.

"Sorry, Henry, what did you say?"

"I said it's your turn now," Henry told her bringing half of his work over to her. She saw Regina had already made it through half the stack and was yawning multiple times in a row. Where ever she had been, she hadn't slept, and she needed to sleep.

"Regina why don't you go up to bed, I'll order dinner when the time comes, I can handle that now that you're here," Emma told her. Regina looked skeptical. "I'll scream if we need anything."

"No, mom stay here," Henry said. He seemed genuinely afraid that she would just disappear.

"You're grounded anyway you can do the rest of this tomorrow, why don't we all go lay down?" Regina suggested. She looked hopeful at Emma who agreed with a nod. Emma wanted to be close to Regina but simultaneously push her away for not being truthful. Emma tried to convince herself that she was overreacting but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was up. Once in Regina's room for once, which she hadn't spent any time in ever, she noted that she enjoyed the color black as she looked at the black furniture. But her walls were painted a nice ocean blue color. Emma was not surprised that it was spotless compared to her and Henry.

"Can I watch television?" Henry asked. Regina looked at him with a frown.

"Henry you're grounded," Regina replied walking into the bathroom. Emma climbed onto her bed and noted it was comfy as she had imagined.

"I'll put it on the discovery channel I promise," Henry said. Regina squinted at him as she began brushing her teeth. "I swear I won't change it after you're asleep."

"Henry there's no television in here," Emma commented. "And as Regina said you're grounded."

"Yes, there is, it's hidden." He went for the bedside table closest to Regina and the bathroom. Regina looked up alarmed at that moment.

"Not that drawer!" She cried. She came over and quickly shut it again before Henry saw. She went to the dresser and picked up the remote tossing it to Henry. "Discovery channel only mister." He nodded. Regina went back to the bathroom and rinsed her mouth out. Emma watched her and couldn't help but think how beautiful she was. She shook her head wanting to hit herself, she couldn't fall into another relationship like her one with Lilly no matter how much they parented Henry well together and she didn't hurt Henry that was what counted.

"Look mom," Henry told her. She watched as the television came out of the wall. He turned it on and turned it to the cartoon station.

"Henry," Emma scolded. He grinned and quickly changed it as Regina came back. She took the remote from him.

"Computer voice activate command code Mom one, Henry is grounded for four weeks," Regina told it. Henry pouted, but lay back in the middle of the bed as Regina pulled back the covers on her side. "Under please." Henry moved under and Emma did as well.

"I thought we agreed that two was enough?" Emma asked wondering why Regina had suddenly changed things without telling her.

"Oh I'm sorry Emma, I didn't mean to not tell you right away, but I found out that he was putting toilet paper parachutes on his bath toys and lighting them on fire. Because Lionel said it was a good idea."

"Henry!" Emma cried upset. He frowned and glared at Regina for telling on him. "Don't glare at your mother, she has every right to tell me. That is not okay, did Lionel tell you jumping off the balcony was a good idea too."

"No, I wanted to try that on my own," Henry admitted. "I just thought it would be fun and work."

"Henry the distance from the ground is too short, and you would fall too fast," Regina pointed out as she yawned and slipped into bed. She pulled her pillows back a little and he sat up with his head against the headboard. Regina got comfy so her head was in his lap for once. Emma couldn't but smile at them.

"I still wanted to see," Henry told her.

"No, you'll break your neck and then what will I do with my life?" Regina asked him a yawn.

"Wreak havoc on the world in my name?" He chuckled. Regina laughed as well. Emma couldn't help but laugh too.

"I thought all your stories ended with us being the heroes?" Emma asked. Henry shook his head.

"No, all great epic villain stories begin with a tragic but epic death."

"It would only be tragic if you jump off the balcony," Regina told him as he stroked her head like Emma had seen her do to him many times.

"What the hell, kid, you come with head rubs?" Emma asked Henry. They laughed.

"You just gotta trap him in the right spot, Emma," Regina told him. Emma pouted as Regina was obviously enjoying it.

"Now, I know buddy, don't even think about not delivering the head rub when requested," Emma teased. Henry chuckled.

"I would never refuse," Henry told her with a pout. Emma watched Regina drop off quickly.

"She must have been really tired," Emma commented. Henry nodded as he continued stroking her head. He bent down and kissed her forehead.

"She had a lot of work to take care of," Henry told her matter of fact. Emma frowned.

"Do you know where she was?" Emma asked him. He nodded. "Are you going to tell me?"

"I'm not allowed to say, but she came back yesterday and Scarlett tried to over throw the government and she had to clean up her mess."

"Why did Scarlett try to do that?" Emma asked. Henry shrugged. "Was she arrested, why wasn't I informed?" Henry shrugged as Emma looked at her phone. She called Rodriguez who declined to comment and told her to take it up with Regina or Red or Maleficent. Red and Maleficent didn't pick up.

"Don't wake her she's very tired," Henry told Emma. "I'm sure she'll tell you tomorrow."

"You really believe that?" Emma asked. "You're a child and she told you, but not me the adult like I can't handle it."

"I don't think that's why," Henry said.

"Then why?" Emma asked him. He shrugged. She shook her head and stood up and left out of the room. Emma slammed the front door as she left and went for a walk. She went to her favorite spot that allowed her to sit in quiet and look out over the ocean. She stayed there thinking about Lilly and Regina and getting angrier. She didn't even notice when it got dark as she decided it was probably better to move out before her and Regina went any further.

"Hey can I join you?" Regina asked making Emma jump. She was dressed in a sweatsuit, Emma could still see her nightmare before Christmas shirt lurking under the jacket.

"I guess," Emma replied upset. Regina sat down in the sand next to her and put the lantern she held by her feet. "How did you find me?"

"Asked the computer to locate you," Regina replied. "Henry told me you stormed off upset after he wouldn't tell you where I was and you found out about Scarlett."

"Every time I think I've found a home, it turns out not to be so. I'm the supposed fucking Sheriff and my deputy was there to arrest Scarlett for treason. And for treason against whom I don't even really know. I have no idea who the Queen is just that I have clearance to stay and work because you tell me I do. And now you've never taken an emergency call in front of me or if you do you make sure to speak a language I cannot understand. If that's not bad enough you told Henry where you were, but not me. I thought….I don't know what I thought, but it was obviously a load of shit." Regina looked down as Emma looked at her.

"You're right, I'm not being fair to you, but this is your home now. And the reason why you weren't called is because Scarlett called Rodriguez and another officer there. She knows you live in my house and thought you would be more loyal to me. She had intended for us to crown her officially in a coronation and was anticipating some refusal. Unfortunately she was mistaken in whom everyone else was loyal too."

"To the Queen," Emma answered. Regina nodded.

"Also I do want a relationship with you and I never really made that clear. I know enough about you to understand that what you need from me is not what I have with Maleficent and Red. And I don't know enough about you to know I want to spend my days finding out. So what I understand from how upset you are is you need me to be more trusting of you, and you're right to call me and this whole place out on not having that in you. And I'm sorry that's my fault, because I let my fear rule that decision initially and when you earned my trust, I still didn't give it."

"No, you did not," Emma replied wanting so much to tell Regina off and say she was moving out. But at the same time she was incredibly touched by her honesty.

"If you'll come home with me, I'll answer everything that you ask of me," Regina told her. Emma nodded. They stood up and walked back to the house together in silence.

"Where's Henry?" Emma asked when he didn't greet them immediately.

"Sleeping, I gave him some bed time soup," Regina told her. Emma nodded. She didn't tell Regina that she had given Henry too much, and he actually slept through two of the four days when they hadn't known where she was. Emma saw that she had an order chili fries, thankfully, they were all mixed together yet so she didn't have to have soggy fries later.

"So what do you want to know?" Regina asked as she came back from grabbing two beers. Emma took off her red leather jacket and hung up it up as well as her boots.

"All right, I guess the simplest thing first is to ask where you were, you said two days, and it was more than that." Regina nodded.

"I was in Africa, specifically the Democratic Republic of the Congo."

"That's a conflict area right now, did you have soldiers there from Evil Regal?" Emma asked.

"Kind of yes and kind of no," Regina answered.

"Can you elaborate on that?" Emma asked her. Regina took a deep breath as it obviously wasn't easy for her to admit all her secrets or the islands.

"While these men were initially recruited by Evil Regal Corporation recruitment specialists. They were specially picked out to guard Evil Regal assets all over the African continent and anywhere else in the world. They don't wear our logo or any other one so they can't be identified on sight and even if caught they would never utter the name."

"So are they working in the interests of the island?" Emma asked.

"Yes and no," Regina answered.

"What are they working on that gets that kind of response."

"Diamond mines," Regina answered. Emma made a face.

"God, I'm so fucking tired of Diamonds," Emma fumed.

"They're legal mines, and nothing like that shit Lilly got from Sierra Leone. She didn't even know what kind of diamonds she had they were rough and not already cut. They weren't even marked for retail on the market." Emma sighed.

"So you say they're legal but obviously got a hold of Lilly's illegal ones." Regina nodded.

"To save her for you and Maleficent's sake. We have various mine holdings all over Africa, we employ African people and their families. We provide, clean water, food, great wages, and protection. We also help with school fees. In return we ask for unwavering and unquestionable loyalty."

"What does that mean exactly, because I seem to be strongly recalling that most of the citizens here are criminals?"

"Were criminals," Regina corrected. Emma glared at her.

"There's no difference," Emma told her. Regina frowned a little as she sighed.

"I feel like I should stop, I'm not sure I want to know what's on the other side of the hill anymore if I tell you everything." Emma frowned realizing she was being judgmental and Regina was pulling back.

"No, no I'm sorry, I'll be more understanding." Regina nodded but she didn't think so.

"We have diamond experts, and with an eight percent margin of error we send twenty-eight percent of our jewelry bound diamonds to the Kimberley Process and we try for one hundred percent of those diamonds that will go to drills and stuff. The rest we sale on the black market in Tel Aviv or Antwerp. We move more product on the black market than not. This is regardless of conflict area or not. Now the reason I was in DRC is because my overseer made a deal with the new regime, they took over my mine, beat my head miner, killed loyal African guards, and turned others. Because they didn't understand what it is that I do."

"What do you do?" Emma asked.

"Emma, it's a hard world out there when you're a criminal. You have to be tough and follow through with rumors sometimes."

"What did you do?" Emma asked wide eyed.

"Firstly I secured what diamonds I already had, and I sent the people's families to a safe house with a few trusted guards. My overseer wanted to steal them, but his loyal soldiers met the end of a gun when they went after them. And we went to the mines to negotiate with the government soldiers there. We normally pay the government a percentage to not pay attention to us. The overseer stopped it and pocketed those diamonds we later found in his things."

"So you were kidnapped then for four days," Emma told her sounding relieved. Regina looked at her seriously and shook her head.

"No, I asked them what they wanted. The soldier wanted money and a passport my overseer had promised I could deliver on. When he told me that my overseer had organized it, it was the final proof I needed so I turned and I shot him as per our laws. I know you think they're harsh and that we'll change them now that we're legitimate but we won't. Afterwards I told him as a sign of good faith I needed my disloyal men killed. He complied, they were executed. I paid him and told him in exchange I wanted my miners. He complied and I sent them off in an armored truck. I told him to keep the mine until I came back with his passport. He agreed. Graham and I left with our men and the bomb in the bag full of fake money went off. Then I sent men in to finish off the survivors." Emma looked sick.

"So um in Turkey when I said your name, they didn't call you because I said your name did they?" Regina shook her head.

"No, they called me because you robbed the place and set off the alarm. Once the alarm was off they were already alerted at the island, but eventually they realized that this is something I would want to solve. I thought I was going to go help catch the thieves, we have an image to up hold and those men you were with didn't think I'd do anything. When I got there and they said they had a hostage, I hadn't imagined it was you. And I almost didn't believe it until I checked the footage and had a clear shot of Lilly. So I made Kudret the leader that so graciously harmed your face some more, shoot himself." Emma sat forward with her head between her legs, the room was spinning around and around with the information.

"Oh God, so that means you're the Queen, that's why you never gave me a straight answer, and Henry knows about all this, that's why he wouldn't say earlier." Regina nodded.

"Yes, Henry has always known."

"Regina you said you took him everywhere," Emma cried looking up at her.

"Yes, on merchandise drops, he's never seen me kill anyone, and I trained him to leave at any sign of danger and shoot and ask questions later."

"Do you even know what that kid went through thinking you were dead?" Emma asked her.

"Yes, we had a long talk about it over dinner, and in part it's kind of why he went with me before, this island or part of it, it can sail the seas. Henry was always nearby, never more than an hour or two away."

"How much crime exactly still goes on?" Emma asked. "Like is Rodriguez taking care of the real crime around here am I a figure head?" Regina shook her head.

"No, the island is relatively peaceful, this is our chill space, all crime takes place off the island. And as a legitimate country we don't have laws against certain things on purpose. And that allows our black market to flourish. Like there's an actual black market in what appears to be an abandoned warehouse, and down a few alleyways. But like half the products you use are stolen, cuts our costs in half."

"How do you get it?" Emma asked.

"Killian and Pan are our resident pirates, they even have a deal with some Somallian Pirates, but they haven't been out in a while, because of Lilly it hasn't been smart to move part of the island. We're the main governing body and things are not stable with the economy. It worked for us because they could go out hit fast and hard, and disappear before the authorities arrived."

"So the Queen of the Underworld is also the Queen of the island, which makes sense is you, because you created this place after you left your husband." Emma stood up pacing and turned back to her.

"You did organize his murder didn't you?" Regina shook her head.

"I organized your mother's death and I sent him after my own mother, but he accidentally killed my father because he didn't heed my warning about my mother and guns. No your grandfather, I shot him myself before I left after what he did to me."

"And you're okay with the fact that you've killed countless people, it doesn't bother you, it doesn't bother you that Henry won't think anything about killing people. You're grooming him to be King."

"Henry won't be King, I mean not unless he wants it," Regina replied. "He'll inherit everything legal I own, but he's in no way inheriting a government position at this point and time. And he'd have to fight to earn the right to take over my vast criminal empire. I was building it way before I found him, even before I escaped that bastard. I had to support us and I did. This place use to be an energy sucking machine, but I turned it all around and got this safe haven instead. A place where criminals can be themselves without prosecution."

"Oh so I'm not really supposed to arrest anyone for stealing here?" Emma asked. "And what about all the kids here?"

"Not everyone here is a criminal, but a lot of people spent many years separated from their family and wouldn't be able to live with them at all if it weren't for this place. Crime is what we do in the outside world here is where we live in a way that was denied to some of us elsewhere."

"And Henry the killing?" Emma asked.

"Henry's never killed anyone or anything outside of hunting. And not trophy hunting either we don't condone that here. He knows how to kill farm animals, rabbits, and deer for food not for sport."

"But if you continue down this path he will, don't you want something more for him?"

"I want him to choose his own path, if we were still in America, I would air on the side of legitimate, but here if he decided to take part of the criminal activities, I wouldn't blink an eye. This country isn't going legitimate any time soon."

"No, I don't want my son to be like Lilly," Emma cried.

"He's not, he's much smarter than he acts at times. When he hacked your trial files, he didn't even leave a trace, we didn't even know he hacked us. He excels in his coding lessons with me. His math is good at school and he studies his history well and can think about the mistakes made. Recently he's had a class on transportation of illegal goods and finger prints."

"All those law enforcement questions for his school project?" Emma asked.

"It was really called evading the police not how they work." Emma groaned.

"I knew you all were far too trigger happy, I just thought you were all jumpy because you were criminals, but you're more than that." Regina looked down.

"Anything else?" Regina asked.

"Not right now, although our earlier meetings have just made more and more sense except I ran you through the system, and found nothing on you. But you had a criminal record then, but later when they attacked the island, they had so much on you from the past."

"I knew you'd look for me, so I hacked Interpol and made sure whenever you tried to find my criminal history it wasn't there. I knew what you would do back then. And for Henry's sake of not having ended up with you and Lilly for parents. I have zero regrets." Emma rubbed her face.

"I'm only not mad because if Lilly had harmed Henry or he'd seen me….. I just I need time. This is so much bigger than I imagined. You're not just going to disappear for days and come back with some half executed plan. You run an entire empire even right now." Regina nodded.

"Take all the time you need, but please don't betray us to anyone, most of the people you know are real high profile, despite the treaty, the things I've said to you could lead to other convictions. Lilly's baby would grow up in the system. She might even escape before we deliver her to the Americans. Maleficent will take care of her."

"And what turn her into what exactly?" Emma asked her.

"Male is your friend now too, I think that's a conversation you ought to have with her. But Lilly's baby and like every other child growing up here will always have a choice of being legitimate. The world is full of criminals, we don't do all our own dirty work." Emma groaned.

"I'm going to bed, I have to start fresh again tomorrow." Emma hurried upstairs. Regina sighed and finished both their beers. She checked on Henry and kissed his forehead. She realized for the first time in a while she was actually afraid Emma would disappear with her son. She slipped a necklace around his neck and tucked in his night shirt. He didn't stir too much. She left his room and went to her own. She sighed and changed before climbing into bed. As much as she wanted to sleep, it was eluding her now, and she didn't dare have any soup.

* * *

"Morning," Emma said plopping down next to her on the terrace. She looked like she'd been crying all night and hadn't slept much either.

"Morning, I didn't think you would come down this morning," Regina commented.

"I couldn't not sleep anymore and I needed some coffee."

"Good thing I was hopeful," Regina commented motioning to her cup. Emma picked up her cup, but then looked worried. "It's not poisoned it's not my style."

"Maybe, but if you're worried and you don't want Henry to know you killed me," Emma pointed out.

"I'd still know mom," Henry said appearing at the door. He came over and sat between them.

"I thought you were trying to hack your computer?" Regina asked him. He grinned at her.

"No, I was sleeping," Henry answered innocently although it was obvious to everyone he had not been.

"Hmm… and how far did you get?" Regina asked curiously.

"The second firewall before you locked me out again." Regina shook her head at him.

"That's not weird that he can do that?" Emma asked her. Regina shook her head.

"Well no, because this world is becoming more and more digitized and by teaching him coding and hacking it gives him a leg up in the world. Why does the hacking bother you?" Regina asked. "Be truthful like how many times did you have Neal try and hack me? Think of the shitty hacker he would have been with Neal around. You know he's not on the straight and narrow road either, not completely."

"Neal's straight now, he learned his lesson after Brazil," Emma replied as she did consider that Neal was a hacker for Interpol. Perhaps Henry could go on to do that instead.

"No, he was hacking bank accounts, but I showed him how to hack into people's accounts with more money. You can take more at one time, because they're too rich to notice a couple of million gone," Henry told her matter of fact.

"Oh Henry that was our secret for practicing, he might accidentally catch us now." Henry looked concerned.

"Oh, I didn't know that," Henry frowned.

"Great, so now Henry's a crook too."

"I diverted it to environmental funds and orphans. I didn't keep it," Henry told her.

"I try to teach balance. If you take or destroy a life, what must you do Henry?"

"Give and better a life or many," Henry answered.

"Doesn't it bother you that, you'll be in a position where you might have to shoot someone before you're an adult?" Emma asked Henry. Henry nodded.

"I think about it sometimes, and sometimes I don't go because Mom explained that it could get really dangerous and Graham doesn't like the security situation. And I think if I can shoot my gun if I have too and I think I can't, and I don't want Mom to get hurt because I can't. So I stay home."

"Do you understand what it means to shoot someone?" Henry nodded.

"I know that it's not really like killing a deer. I know that, that's someone's family, but I also know that mom is my family. And mom says I don't always have to kill someone, sometimes wounding them is just as effective. So mom and I have been working on accuracy."

"As much as part of me says I should take him and run, I know I wouldn't get very far and you wouldn't have to lift a finger," Emma replied to them. "But he cannot go with you anymore, he's so young." Henry frowned and was about to protest. Regina indicated to him that he shouldn't fight it. She kissed his forehead.

"What she's asking isn't unreasonable, you don't need to be out and about to work on your skills. And school is getting tougher, you have lessons to learn on many subjects," Regina told him. He frowned but tried to see Regina's wisdom.

"God, I would suggest home schooling but you'll both fight me, plus I can barely help him with homework now, I don't think I could produce anything more challenging."

"Probably not I employed the best minds to make our curriculum. It's like a mix of systems from Japan, United States, and Finland."

"How so?" Emma asked.

"Well starting prior to school we have a trilingual nursery school. Everyone speaks English, Spanish, and Mandarin. Spanish because we're often going to Argentina or wherever. And Mandarin because it's becoming another business language of the world. And of course most people speak English. It's a very strict program of learning a language through play. By three years old there's a program where we do worksheets learning the basics, and games that introduce coding. Everyone can code a little bit, but not everyone has my skills. At least five worksheets a day, and then they have an entrance exam. There's not that many people so it's not super competitive or anything. But we separate into the slower class and fast class. Fast class continues on and the slower class solidifies the basics first. So from the United states we keep homework, but no more than an hour of it. As for Finland we try to incorporate more play time and learning through play. Like thanks to Henry there's now a piece on the playground that teaches you about speed and weight while dropping from certain heights."

"God I'm a shit mother, I never even checked out the school."

"Well you weren't supposed too," Regina told her. "Otherwise you might have figured stuff out sooner."

"Fair enough."

"Who wants breakfast, I was thinking about French toast." Emma perked up despite herself. Regina shook her head at her. "Make sure no one knows your weakness is food."

"Look who's talking, if someone waved Chile Verde in your face and you believed for even a second that they had skills in the kitchen, you'd give them whatever they wanted."

"So not true, there a very few places in this world where the Chile Verde is unparalleled. I might for chocolate covered Truffles though." They all laughed and went inside. Regina made breakfast before Emma did homework with Henry though Regina stayed nearby after wandering away several times and being called back by Emma with questions. Regina's phone rang and she picked up, but for once didn't leave.

"Took you long enough to get back to me," Regina answered. She listened.

"Well you aren't the only person in need Regina, as you know all kills come with a price, and I had to find my price," Mr. Gold replied.

"I know all kills come with a price, what is your price this time?" Regina asked him as she helped Emma make the connections in the code on Henry's homework. She slid the paper back over to him to do the next one and not Emma. Emma however was less concerned with homework and more concerned with who she would kill.

"Well thankfully for you, it's not hard to come by. See it turns out you know where something is that I have been looking for, for a long time." Regina frowned. Emma frowned as well wondering what was going on.

"What is that exactly?" Regina asked him.

"My son, and don't say you don't know because I saw him get on a boat with your little pirate buddy. And somehow I was unable to locate him after he went to your island."

"Only Pan is here," Regina told him. Pan was a clone of Mr. Gold's dad. Her husband had stolen his blood during a hospital stay and cloned him. Mr. Gold had not found that funny at all to meet his child father after his own father was gunned down.

"No, not Pan, I'm talking about Baelfire."

"I'm not sure he's going by Baelfire, I'd remember that name. Do you have a photo or something?" Regina asked. "Look perhaps you're right and he was here, but he didn't identify himself as your son to me. I can do a little digging around the island to see if he spoke to anyone else here."

"Sign the contract I'm sending you, you agree to find out what he was up too and lure him back to the island for me to see. And I'll take care of your problem."

"This feels so personal, I can't help but feel I'm doing more for you than you are doing for me." She could hear him gripping the phone tighter. "After all, all favors come with a price, Mr. Gold." Regina was smirking hard.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I knew you would see it my way, and we'll leave it open to my discretion in the future."

"I don't like to owe people, Regina, you know that."

"Then you'll be eager to give me what I want when the time comes," Regina replied as she stood up and walked to her home office. She found a fax coming through with the details followed by a photo. She looked it over and read it before signing it with the usual unrecognizable signature. It was Mr. Gold's insurance policy until the threat was over for his job. Or at the least the immediate one. She faxed it back and returned to the front with the photo.

"Now tell me have you seen my son?" Mr. Gold asked her thoroughly annoyed. Regina looked highly surprised to see Neal at the airport with Killian.

"Let me know when he's gone and come pay me a visit in person for once would you," Regina told him before hanging up.

"Who are you killing now, what did they do?" Emma asked. Regina sat down with the photo still surprised. "Not Neal, what did he do?" Henry looked up alarmed. Regina shook her head as if to say no.

"What no, not Neal or Killian," Regina told them. "Mr. Cordeval, Interpol is protecting him and he's going to testify Red and I wanted to sell him Diamonds from a conflict area. Did you know Neal, was the son of a world famous assassin?"

"I come from a lot of bad butt villains," Henry commented.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Regina told him. He smiled at her and nodded.

"What, no, Neal never said anything, just that they had abandoned him just like I was abandoned," Emma replied.

"Well he's apparently his son and as payment I need Neal back here, so do what you gotta do but get him back here as soon as Mr. Gold tells me he handled business. I would rather not kidnap him, but you don't not pay Mr. Gold."

"What no, what if he kills him?"

"No, I don't think that's it, Neal's good at covering his tracks, but if he wanted him dead, Mr. Gold would have taken the risk in the airport especially next to Killian since he stole Mila from him."

"Mila use to be married to an assassin." Regina nodded.

"Believe it or not Mr. Gold was a huge coward and then Killian stole Mila and everything changed. He couldn't support the family without her and he finally found out that for Baelfire or Neal I guess, that killing wasn't so bad. Turned out to be really good. He had him pretty young, so I don't really know how or where paths crossed with everyone, but we all ended up here."

"The world really is so small," Emma said. Regina nodded. "Wait so is Mila, Neal's mom, he said she was dead and he didn't remember her. Did she recognize him?" Regina shrugged.

"I guess there's resemblance, but you would have to ask her yourself," Regina replied.

"So Henry's never really been grounded before, I kind of don't know what to do with him, once he's done," Emma admitted as Henry worked.

"In the office there's a box full of work sheets on various subjects he can choose from. He has to do them if he wants to do anything. Also since he's grounded I choose a new book for him to read, which means he has to step out of his genre of superheroes and comic books." Henry grinned. "Last time he read the giver in English and Mandarin."

"It was actually really good," Henry admitted. "Although I didn't understand stuff, but mom and I talked about it."

"Yes, which is the other thing, if he reads something, he has to talk to us about it, like really talk about it so we know he read it. So preferably pick something you've read before, and if not you'll have to read it with him so it's not easy for him to lie."

"Me?" Emma asked. Regina nodded.

"I can't be the only one disciplining now, that's why you lost control while I was away," Regina told her.

"Oh, I…no you pick the book at least," Emma pleaded. Regina shook her head.

"What book, I'm not in the mood for work sheets today," Henry told her as he worked. Regina looked at her expectantly and Emma sighed as she went red in the face.

"I don't know because I don't read okay, ask me about television, I know everything but not books." Regina looked at her in mock surprise. Henry put down his pencil.

"So is that like a sort of disease?" He asked her. Regina had cultivated a love of books in Henry from day one. His earliest happy memory from her was her reading to him.

"No, Henry, this is the reason she didn't put a trampoline under the balcony so you'd bounce back up because she has no imagination." Henry gasped.

"Oh my God, that is genius, why didn't I think of that?" Henry asked.

"Because that's my job." He nodded. Emma looked at them both incredulous.

"Really, you've been scolding him the entire time and now you're encouraging him."

"I never said we couldn't try it with helmets, pads, and a trampoline, actually the perfect height for a trampoline."

"You two are incorrigible, and you're just trying to be the fun parent not the disciplinarian," Emma accused. Regina shook her head.

"No, I'm trying to make you more responsible, so that he doesn't walk all over you," Regina replied. Emma glared at her.

"I need a book today mom," Henry told her as he got back to work though he couldn't wait for Regina to actually put a trampoline in the back. Emma groaned.

"Ugh the only book I know is fifty shades of grey." Regina made a face.

"That's what I call a deal breaker," Regina told her seriously.

"Really that's where you draw the line, I have a lot more to draw a line over," Emma cried.

"Yeah and I still won't have ever read fifty shades of grey. I bet you like the twilight movies too," Regina asked as she made a face as she said it.

"I've like seen them, but I didn't read the books, and I never actually ready fifty shades of grey. I didn't want Lilly to get ideas. It was already bad enough," Emma replied defending herself. Regina nodded.

"What's fifty shades of grey?" Henry asked.

"It's acid in book form, it will kill your brain cells." Henry made a face at Regina's words. She nodded agreeing with his disgust.

"Oh okay how about an Agathe Christie Novel, ten little Indians. I remember that one, and it's a mystery. Yeah?" Emma asked looking at them both. Regina shrugged.

"It's not my decision, but I do like your choice in book," Regina replied. "Now we can pick it up at the bookstore later, but you should see if it needs to be ordered from Australia or New Zealand." Emma nodded.

"How do I do that?" Emma asked. Regina helped her navigate to the bookstore website.

"Oh you let me struggle and there's a grounded reading list part," Emma pouted.

"Well I wanted you to actually think about it first, maybe even choose a book you read at Henry's age and liked."

"I only read where the sidewalk ends."

"See one of our favorites," Regina replied.

"It has to be ordered," Emma grumbled. "Guess it's work sheets for you today." Henry groaned as Emma ordered the book.

"It says tomorrow it will arrive, and can be returned to library at the end of the grounding period."

"You have to order two if you want your own copy. We try to promote a book sharing environment, but this is how we fill the library. It's going to be amazing one day."

"So much I still don't know about this place," Emma told them.

"You'll learn," They replied.

"Well I think it's my nap time, if I can't do anything fun and I can't read. I think a nap is a good idea."

"I think Emma would like to go over your chore list with you and help you pack your backpack for school."

"I would?" Emma asked. Regina nodded. "Right I would." Regina watched them go over chores, and she shook her head every time Emma ended up doing them.

"What?" Emma asked Regina as she sat down.

"Nothing," Regina told her. "Want to go shooting, we can call a baby sitter and you shouldn't get complacent." Emma looked nervous but nodded. They both went upstairs and changed clothes before Regina took Emma to where her and Henry usually had target practice. Emma only had her hand gun, but Regina handed her an assault rifle.

"You should probably know how to use one of these around here," Regina told her before she went to set up targets. When she came back she showed Emma the ins and outs of the gun. Emma shot off a few rounds but missed. She didn't like the feel of it.

"The important thing is that you know how to use it without hurting yourself," Regina told her as she put her clip in her nine millimeter.

"I'm better with my handgun." Emma shot a few founds pleased that she hit the black around the shoulders or close to the stomach. "Your turn." Regina fired off five rounds one hit the head, three hit the heart and the fifth one in the neck. She grinned as Emma just stared at the target open mouthed.

"Mom was a really good teacher, she teaches marksmenship you know. She always said Regina you may be a southern belle, but you should always know how to fight. I suppose now that you know you can start coming to the gym with Henry and I."

"What's at the gym?" Emma asked.

"Martial arts class. He's not really a white belt. He's been holding onto his yellow until you could be trusted, because he wanted you there for the ceremony."

"Anything else that's not what it seems?" Emma asked in tone that let Regina know she was thinking about their relationship.

"Well I know my boobs look like a D, but the bra is padded, I'm a firm C cup," Regina admitted. Emma for once just laughed.

"This is all so ridiculous it's true and I just have to laugh now on that note." Regina chuckled a little too as she shot off a few more rounds.

"So you still want this?" Regina asked later as they took a walk. They left Henry to be grounded on his own. He'd be all right while they walked to the beach and back.

"I guess so, I would like to say I fought the urge to leave but I didn't. It wasn't really there. If you were Lilly I would have run or let her beat me to death. But you are far from that, and while it bothers me, the idea of leaving you is a harrowing one really." Regina smiled. "So I'm trying to focus on the fact that you were honest with me in a way I never experienced. I try to focus that despite some disagreeing points you're a very good mother to Henry and certainly better than me. I could have never gotten him to love to read."

"You flatter me," Regina replied. If Regina were honest she wasn't interested in hearing what a good mother she was. Emma had said she was staying, that she basically loved her that much.

"We should talk about us, whatever that means, we didn't talk about an us really with Lilly it was more of her."

"First things first stop comparing us, we're night and day really." Emma nodded. "And I want you to know I understand that having you means being open and honest. It means sharing our son together and it means loving you unconditionally. And I think most importantly is never abusing you physically, emotionally, or verbally."

"So you have my basic needs down, but I don't have yours," Emma replied sadly as they made it to the beach. Regina shrugged as they took off their shoe to feel the sand beneath their toes.

"I've had more relationships than you. Just understand that I was hurt too once. So I really need to be able to trust that you won't in turn hurt me like that. I have to trust that you have my back in everything, and I mean everything. Not just Henry and the legal side of this island. I need you to be there for me in the sense that I could count on you in a gun fight. But what I won't do is call on you to get me out of trouble. If I am caught then I'm caught, I will get out or fail trying but I don't want to use you like Lilly used you. I'm going to trust that you do that and protect Henry then." Emma nodded.

"Just so I'm clear, you don't just want to fuck right, you want more, because I don't want to be clingy when there's nothing there. And you haven't exactly been like super lovey or anything." Emma looked nervous.

"I want more than sex from you as I stated last night, because I want it and I don't think it's beneficial for us to have a fuck only relationship. And again because I want to have more." Emma smiled and nodded. Regina turned and kissed Emma deliberately. Regina released for air as they rested their foreheads against one another.

"I never realized how short you were without your heels on." Regina groaned.

"Emma, you ruined it," Regina told her as she continued walking and pulled Emma along by the hand. Emma laughed some more.

"Sorry it was just the feels were too much." Regina laughed.

"How come this beach is almost like empty every time I come?" Emma asked looking around.

"Oh we call this like the quiet beach, it's for walking on and chilling for a little bit. Only citizens are allowed on it. But you're not supposed to sunbath here or play in the water. It's for quiet reflection. Given that people travel a lot or work on the island, the beach is never too crowded."

"Nice." They went around to where they could see new land being built. They saw a machine packing on a layer of volcanic rock, and another team with a machine adding a layer of lava that cool instantly in some parts where there was water. And more slowly in other parts.

"It went slower while they were under water. They try to release the lava at the same temperature as it would naturally."

"We probably won't expand until Henry has children," Emma commented. Regina shook her head.

"Maybe, maybe not depends on what the scientists think up."

"What are they thinking about?" Emma asked.

"Attempting to activate some hotspots, we sort of have one under us, but it hasn't actually erupted above water since we created a funnel. Um we think that eventually it would appear inside of Neverland. That's kind of why it's amusement stuff down there. And the boats stay on the other side and are made out of a particular metal in case the water acidifies close to the island. That's why a majority but not all housing is connected to artificial piece right now. We're kind of hoping it will come up soon though and have a long sustaining flow we can work with. It's part of why I need the other islands. I want them all to be connected one day, but we have to make more of this island real and less artificial.

"Where will we go while it's erupting?" Emma asked.

"Anywhere in the world," Regina answered. "We'll probably sail the artificial one away. Right now we have a sort of docking clamp in the island, but we expect that they will be destroyed in a lava flow. It is big it doesn't move fast, we do expect damage, but we hope that when and if it breaks surface on its own, that it will be something we can run from. Now that you're in the know I can actually give you a more thorough evacuation plan." Emma nodded.

"You know I can't even tell what's not real," Emma commented.

"It's real land over a metal structure The higher you go up the less real the trees actually are, but they do suck in carbon dioxide. At night when most people are sleeping we release half into the green houses since no one is in there, the plants clean the air rather effectively. There's even quite a few miniature trees in there on purpose. We also have little things that deliver short bursts specifically near the trees we have. And some we use to power paintballs which you saw and another we use as dry ice."

"The dry ice effects are pretty cool." Regina nodded. Emma yawned.

"Tired?" Emma nodded.

"Yes, I was up all night, to be honest with you in return. I was a little worried you'd start hitting me to make me accept who you were. But I've been learning this morning that you've been accepting that I have fears and doubts, that this part of you is not a way that I envisioned living. But knowing that you don't expect me to bail you out, but only know that I'll still be beside you if we got caught in some sort of danger together makes a difference. I like that I won't be forced to go rob someone for you, like that would be my choice," Emma replied. Regina put an arm around her waist.

"Which is why I should probably call Neal myself, that kind of makes you part of the hit I put out. I'm sure I can tell him it's a surprise for Henry," Regina thought out loud. "Didn't think that one through sorry." Emma shook her head.

"I'm just worried about Neal's safety, I only want in so I can protect him." Regina nodded.

"I swear I have no intention of him dying, now while I can't be one hundred percent sure about Mr. Gold, I don't think he wants him dead. But we'll prepare for that. But Neal can't know why I assume he'd refuse to come then. And that would be breach of contract and very bad for all of us." Emma nodded. "But that's business, we'll talk about that tomorrow at our council meeting yay."

"Yay I have to attend those things now." Regina nodded.

"Normally Rodriguez does, I admit she kind of lost to you on purpose, because she couldn't successfully keep you out of the loop as your superior. So we had to create like mock council meetings for you and papers. It was all sorts of work and she was better at planting papers or make sure certain things got done behind your back."

"And here I like Rodriguez."

"You should, she really likes you though as a friend, she has great respect for you." They turned to walk back home. Emma was surprised at how easily they moved together with Regina never removing her arm from around her waist. She rested her arm around her shoulders and she practically started bouncing at being able to just touch Regina and be near Regina without having to deny how she was feeling.

"Wow you two don't waste any time," Rose commented as they walked past her. They hadn't seen her sitting there as Regina had been trying to figure out if she needed to eat before she too tried to rest.

"Oh hey Rose," Emma greeted as if it were a normal running into her.

"Did you even cry over me Regina?" Rose asked. Regina nodded.

"Every night," Regina lied. "You were right Emma did like me, and she took her chance. And because of Henry I decided to give her a chance." Emma frowned. Regina poked her where Rose couldn't see. Emma relaxed outwardly.

"I should have known she wouldn't leave you cold for long," Rose sniffed.

"You're welcome to punch it out with me at the festival," Regina told her seriously. Rose shook her head.

"I'd rather punch it out with Emma," She replied.

"I'd rather you punched it out with me, I broke up with you not Emma. If it were the other way around, you'd see if I were emotionally available too," Regina replied.

"I don't have any interest in fighting you Rose, you're a nice person, and I would rather we were friends."

"We can be friends after we punch it out," She said and stalked off.

"What am I supposed to do, punch her the next time I see her?" Emma asked at a loss.

"No, you punch it out at the festival and then go have a shot together," Regina replied. "Don't worry about it, she'll be cool until then." Emma nodded still concerned though. They went home and all was quiet so Regina made some lunch. They left Henry's food for him when he was ready before they went up to her room. Regina peeked in on Henry and saw he had fallen asleep again doing some worksheets. She went back to her room and put the do not disturb sign on her door and locked it.

"He really doesn't go in when you have that sign on the door?" Emma asked curiously.

"Now, but when he was younger, he still came in. So we had a lot of lessons about knocking, but I still lock the door.

"I've been meaning to ask is there a television in my room I don't know about?" Emma asked. Regina chuckled.

"Yes," Regina replied. "I told you the remote was on your bedside table, but I guess you didn't hear me in the bathroom. You were pretty eh about it until I told you we could remodel it."

"I kept wondering why we had a remote that worked on nothing downstairs." Regina ate her sandwich before flipping through the channels shaking her head at Emma. Regina finished first and already got settled in her bed. Emma lay down next to her as they watched tv.

"You know it's weird, I never thought the first time I got in your bed with like just you. It would be to watch television." Regina chuckled as she yawned.

"I don't fuck before a first date if I think I want something more," Regina answered. "So you're going to have to control yourself." They both laughed.

"I can control myself until you tell me you want me to please you until you go to sleep." Regina made a face.

"Emma, we have sex when we're both ready. After the first date you tell me when you're ready to take it a step further. And then it happens when it happens not before. Yes?" Emma nodded.

"Well I'm more than ready," Emma replied. Regina stroked her head.

"We can go out Tuesday if you like. Henry has an overnight at the school, for an astronomy and navigation lesson with Killian." Emma nodded.

"I can't wait." Regina nodded pleased. She hadn't been eager about the idea of waiting super long to be close with Emma, so she was a little ecstatic to hear her say she was over Lilly enough to make that step with her. Eventually they both fell asleep until Henry woke them up for dinner time.

* * *

"So first order of business is Scarlet," Regina announced. Scarlet's seat had gone empty for the past two weeks as they dealt with Interpol, convicting the rapist from one of the facilities, and simply having to cut their losses in the DRC. They had lost one team of diamond extractors and that was enough for them and the people. And to top it off, Mr. Gold had not located Mr. Cordeval yet, they had hidden the man well. Regina barely had time for Henry as she had to sort of also pick up Maleficent's slack in terms of paperwork as she stayed with Lilly. She was ready to have her induced, but it was likely that there would be a baby any day now. Plus they were preparing for the annual fighting festival and an influx of new tourists.

"Legally we don't have to take her before the court, as per our laws concerning any hostile takeover from within as the Queen you're fully allowed to kill her," Red pointed out as she sat back with her feet up on her desk.

"Legally, but she wasn't trying to take over the business empire just an island, in which case I might be compelled to bring her before a jury before I execute her. I mean I have no doubt they'll agree to the execution but the trouble is do I call court in session or simply handle it."

"I guess out of respect that she was a fellow council member, we could bring her before trial," Graham stated.

"Regina?" Regina turned to look at of her other council members. He shot at her poorly with a hand gun. Regina ducked and was lucky to get a bullet that shot her in the arm and went all the way through. She took out her gun as the bullets ended and she shot at him several times hitting her mark. Out of the corner of her eye she saw another council member rise. Soon there were four injured but not dead members. They pledged their allegiance to Scarlet of all people.

"Scarlet has escaped!" Rodriguez yelled running in. She saw the uproar and was surprised.

"Go after her now," Regina ordered. Rodriguez nodded and was followed out by Graham. Regina walked over to the four men along with Red and Maleficent.

"By order of the Queen you are here by executed for committing treason and attempted murder on our lives." Regina told them. She shot them each point blank in the head as Emma hurried in.

"I was going to arrest them." Regina shook her head.

"They're dead now, have their bodies removed and this place cleaned." Regina ordered. She left out without another word, she was so angry as Red and Maleficent followed her to the control rooms.

"A2," Regina told the elevator as she held her arm after they had exited the pod. In A two they were already on alert as she had expected.

"What the fuck happened?" Regina asked them. The floor supervisor appeared immediately.

"Four guards were turned ma'am, at first nothing out of the ordinary, two guards were guarding her and the other two came as if on guard change. Instead though they let her out.

"Is my daughter okay or free?" Maleficent demanded to know.

"No ma'am. She is safely in her cell. She was around the corner, she most likely did not even hear them. They proceed out as if all is normal. Mind you we were also sent an order from you that she was to proceed to the council room. But once we registered shots in the council room, we sounded the alarm immediately we knew it was an escape."

"Where is she now?" Regina asked as she looked at the cameras.

"We don't know police tracked them into the black market, but have lost them."

"Can I talk to my officers from here?" Emma asked. This was the first time she had entered the control rooms. She had been highly surprised by it all. She still didn't understand how big this all really was until that moment.

"Sure, right here," she told her holding up a headset. Emma took it and told them to head for the docks and the landing area for planes, and the helipad.

"Check every single boat leave nothing unturned," Emma ordered.

"I want to know who her allies are now!" Regina raged. An alarm went off.

"Something is wrong the Prisoner," someone told them. They showed Lilly in pain. Maleficent raced out as they called for paramedics to converge on the cell.

"Red, your wolves, I'm sure we can find something in her house or cell that smells like her." Red nodded.

"I'm on it." Red left out to go hunt down Scarlet. Regina waited and waited, but even as Red joined the search, she didn't give up until the wolves followed her scent to a spot that ended at the water.

"Who owns that dock space?" Regina asked them.

"No one ma'am it's tourist dock space for people who are sailing around," the Room monitor answered.

"Who rented the space?" Regina asked angrily as she paced.

"No one officially," she told her as someone ran back video, and saw that several boxes, five of them large enough to contain a human being were loaded onto a boat and it sailed out of port.

"All right it's small sail ship, no engines, send Killian out on the jolly rodger. Tell him to kill them all," Regina told them. They did so and soon Killian was sailing his ship in search of the one holding Scarlet.

"Let's get you to a doctor now," Emma ordered after she called her officers off the search.

"Call me as soon as it's done," Regina told them. They nodded and Regina went to the hospital with Emma following, although her gun was at the ready. Regina sat in the hospital fuming, today was supposed to go smoothly and now she had five open seats on her council to deal with. She had a gunshot wound that would be annoying for quite some time, and she needed a public face on the council. She didn't care to be easily recognized by people that didn't matter, people that could link her to whatever. And as if that wasn't bad enough, Emma and her hadn't had a proper first date or any time to talk to Henry about it because they hadn't even really established anything more than cuddling at night which had become a totally acceptable practice when Emma had woken up with nightmares when she first returned.

"What the hell I thought Scarlet was harmless," Emma told Regina.

"Apparently not, I should have kept a better eye on those four, I have no idea why they would back Scarlet. The rest of the council was chosen bested on their criminal achievements and intelligence. Scarlet was chosen based on her moral attitude and lack of a criminal record. I never thought she would actually think that she was the real Queen here. Or realize that it is simply a title carried over for what I am known as in the Criminal world. This isn't an actual monarchy." Regina shook her head she would have to question the loyalty of her entire organization.

"Maybe loyalty isn't so secure as you thought." Regina shrugged. Regina's phone rang as they were stitching her arm. She answered it.

"Did you find her?" Regina answered. "What!" She pushed the nurse away and jumped off the table. "We're on our way."

"Regina no sit down and get medical treatment."

"Later they tried to take Henry," Regina told her hurrying out. Emma followed too as her own phone rang. She answered it to only get the same news. One male subject had bitten off more than he could chew attacking the school to get to Henry. They converged on the school with a sizeable amount of officers.

"Moms," Henry cried. They hugged him tightly and asked him if he was all right as other children went to their parents. Thanks to emergency measures that stated no one should approach the school with a gun out, the children had run, and the teachers had fought back.

"So much death," Emma muttered seeing that two teachers had been shot on the playground in the head.

"He almost had me but I got his knife and stabbed him in the hands like you said so he couldn't shoot me or grab me anymore. And then I stabbed him in the leg. The teachers beat him afterwards," Henry told Regina.

"I'm so glad you got away safely," Regina told him just grateful he was alive and hadn't been taken off the island. She hoped Scarlet was actually taken a live because she had fucked with the wrong thing in Regina's life. She had gone after the most important thing in her life.

"Ma'ams," Rodriguez saluted. They nodded towards her as she moved aside and they brought out the man who had tried to take her son. He was new to the island. Scarlet had fought for his entry because he had been washed out of the military and had never seen combat. She had thought he would make a loyal soldier, because he felt dejected by his country. He hadn't even been recruited through her corporation. She used him as her personal guard.

"I knew letting Scarlet have her way was a bad idea," Red commented. Remus and Romulus were growling at the man. He was bleeding from his hands and thigh. The knife was still in his thigh.

"Regina, we have tourist cameras on us," Graham said approaching.

"Have him locked up," Regina told Emma and Rodriguez. Emma nodded she was the Sheriff and she was in uniform. She needed to take point on this. She and Rodriguez led him away. First to the hospital to get stitched up and then to prison under heavy guard. The bodies of the two teachers were removed to a morgue. Crime scene photos were taken and copies of the security tapes. In a matter of minutes the place was cleared out. Regina declined to comment from apparent reporters still on the island since the treaty signing. She took Henry to the doctor. They assured her physically he was all right and she finished getting sewn up.

"Why did he do that?" Henry asked her as they pretty much hid in her office. It was the easiest place to avoid the press. And more were on the way as footage was already hitting the airwaves around the world. She was sure that more were coming as the reporters broke out full set up of journalistic equipment.

"He's Scarlet's personal dog, apparently she's not as harmless as we thought, I think she just wanted to use you as leverage to take over," Regina told him kissing his forehead. They watched Emma walk through the line of questions without comment. Someone else was trying to interview people asking why they weren't at city hall asking questions about the gun man that had attacked their schools. If they were now concerned with gun reform.

"What's gun reform?" Henry asked.

"Gun reform is a set of laws for civilians having gun and what kinds of guns they can have, they help protect ordinary people from gun violence."

"Oh, are we going to have that now?" Henry asked.

"We already have that, but I mean we are criminals. There are certain types of guns banned to people who live on the island. Like everyone is legally allowed to have a handgun, provided they aren't known to have any mental instability, domestic violence charges in any country, and are not on any terrorist watch lists in any country. Otherwise if they want to shoot a rifle they can only do so at the gun range where it stays locked up. Purchased guns are not handed over until the buyer is leaving the island, on the black market. Same with any explosives, no one except authorized personnel should have explosives on hand. And this is supposed to be a safe place for criminals so in general most people really respect that. There was only one other incidence where that occurred and the people came together against him."

"And now they'll rise against Scarlet?" Regina nodded. She showed him a bunch of messages.

"They're all calling for the immediate disposal of Scarlet and all who helped her." Henry nodded.

"I'm glad, I was afraid they would choose her and we'd have to leave. I don't wanna leave my home," Henry told her seriously.

"You're safe here Henry really, sometimes bad people get through the defenses, no matter where you are in the world. But we remember those that died and we do our best to protect ourselves and others."

"But we're criminals, we're the bad guys," Henry pointed out.

"Something I learned early on love, everyone thinks they're the good guys, and everyone else thinks they're the bad guys. The lines between good and evil are often very blurred. If I thought not selling guns or drugs would actually lead us to a more peaceful world all around more, but the cold reality is that I make a lot of money doing so and someone else will step in to take money that this place needs to survive as we try to become more and more self-sufficient by decreasing the number of things we have to purchase legitimately from other, bigger countries." Henry let out a breath.

"I don't know what's good or bad anymore to be honest," Henry answered.

"Well if you need to know what's definitely good, you should just think, what would Emma do?" Regina answered seriously. "And if you know that won't save you then think, what would Regina do?" Henry chuckled.

"You're not the bad mom," He told her kissing her cheek.

"I have to agree," Emma commented coming in. Emma was the only one besides Henry who had free access to her office when she was inside it, unless she said otherwise.

"Oh really?" Regina asked raising an eyebrow at her as she hugged Henry.

"I know I reacted badly, but you're not bad, the more I know and the more I work, you'd be surprised how ridiculously peaceful I find it here normally. And yeeeah you have some things that are completely illegal, but honestly things could be worse for the people you employ and have no idea they're part of an extensive criminal network. You give better benefits then most companies in America. And in some places you could get away with slave labor and you don't. That's maybe something you want to learn Henry, just because you can, doesn't mean you should or have to do it. I couldn't teach you that by example on my best day." Regina smiled.

"Well I'm flattered," Regina admitted. "Is he secure?" Emma nodded.

"He's not leaving, Graham left his best four guys to watch one another. Changed the codes on the escape pod since it is underwater, and I left Rodriguez to watch them all. We can't know everyone she got too right now. And Red is interviewing everyone in the Control Room A two individually. She said you were going to check all their computers." Regina nodded.

"I'm looking for anything suspicious, every action they make is recorded." Regina directed Emma to a part of the screen and the news stories got smaller.

"So far everyone is clean, no one is suspected for any computer tampering. The person who would normally be monitoring the prison is still here, and I can't find any evidence so far that she sent herself Scarlet's authorization to be taken to us at the council room. Whoever did this, didn't know how to frame her, but they did erase the footage from the time they entered the council room and had my code for sending requests from my desk in there. I can only exonerate myself because I am literally on tape talking to Interpol at the time."

"They don't think you sent it remotely?" Emma asked curiously taking a chair.

"It's possible, but since I am the primary target of an assassination attempt, no, it would be easier to simply resign and move away with Henry, no hard feelings." Emma nodded.

"Plus I ran the girl through photo recognition, from the day it was sent, and a few days before in case the time stamp was off. And her cell phone tracker. She's clean and she didn't do it remotely. We're slowly accounting for everyone and key card entries. There's so many, the computer has to go door by door. And cross reference it with any other indication of their supposed whereabouts. This will indicate either a false reading indicating a copied key card or that person disappeared with Scarlet." Emma nodded.

"So what if it's a copied key card, then what?" Emma asked.

"I take the signal and I trace the key card," Regina told her. "Every key card copier has a specific signal and I can track it anywhere in the world. Especially if they were stupid enough to use the Uninvited as their choice of copier."

"What's so special about the uninvited?" Henry asked.

"It's made special for Maleficent, but then, we saw that we could make a lot of money on it. They come special order if you've got the cash. Plus ten percent of every heist you make with it, and if there's nothing of value being stolen. There's a flat rate." Henry nodded.

"Cool." Regina put the news back up as leaders around the world were saying that they had no information what's so ever on the tragedies that took place on their island. Only that reports had been sent of the survival of their own citizens located on the island.

"Regina you're going to have to address the people," Emma commented as others were frowning on their government saying the residents and tourists had no idea of there was still a gun man on the island or not. And that police were looking for someone and certain people were being carted away without explanation from near the docks or city hall.

"I know, fucking Scarlet, ugh this is her fault, really, I'm not supposed to really show my face, not seem too important. I have no one to replace her and direct. And I cannot use Maleficent or Red."

"I could go, I look harmless enough," Emma commented.

"No, God no," Regina told her. Emma looked offended. "It's not like that, it's just you have ties to Lilly and that's no good, you could really sink your own reputation, it's like bad enough you live here with me but to make you look like you have the ultimate position of power would be bad. You do still have professional relationships, and they're strained as it is because of Lilly, and because as Sheriff here now you had to escort Australian Interpol officers back to their plane and provide escort while they were given food, water, and a chance to stretch their legs." Emma nodded in understanding.

"So what then?" Emma asked.

"I have to go out, and not let anyone know that I am in charge," Regina told her seriously. Emma nodded. The computer beeped. The alert dominated the screen.

"They used an uninvited," Regina told her. "They copied my key card of course, now to trace the signal. Henry went to sit next to Emma so Regina could work freely. Emma was just lost as Regina was typing in a series of numbers that allowed her access an underlying signal.

"Now what?" Emma asked pretty sure Regina didn't have any satellites, and the signal was nowhere on the island.

"Now, now the hard part," Regina told her stretching her fingers. "Now I hack a few satellites without anyone knowing." Regina put the control rooms on notice, as she began to create protection for herself.

"Now link that to Blanchard Evolutions Inc.," Regina muttered.

"How often do you link stuff to her?" Emma asked.

"All the time, every chance I get, she always gets out of it somehow," Regina muttered. "She once spent six million dollars combating something I did, it was great."

"You two have to stop trying to hurt each other, this feud is going to fuck you up one day." Regina nodded.

"Probably, but if I don't do it to her, someone else has to take the heat that's capable of doing this, and if they are capable of doing this I want to make friends not enemies," Regina told her seriously.

"Have you ever hacked a satellite before?" Emma asked her.

"No actually, normally I hack cell phone companies for gps coordinates, but I've never hacked a satellite before. So this will be my biggest feat yet since I once hacked the pentagon and ended up being married to your grandfather for my troubles." Emma made a face.

"Why, why did he even want to marry you?" Emma asked disgusted. Regina gave her a look that asked her what she thought was wrong with her. Henry laughed seeing the look and Emma's blush. "No, no, I didn't mean the disgust to be directed at you. I just meant why he thought a sixteen year old girl was the right person to be his next wife?"

"His experiments," Regina answered as she worked. "He'd already harvested his own perfect daughter, he wanted to breed her obedience and her softness. Except you got your daddy's masculinity and love of girls, but thankfully you got Mary Margaret's brains, and your grandmother's compassion. You do not easily obey without thought. Your life makes you a little more compliant, but not by much. And you're not soft. My mother sold me as sweet and obedient, a girl who needed a man to obey direct her intelligence. Tell her what to do and how to do it. But he chose me because I was a hacker. First time we met he told me how impressed he was with my abilities, tried to flatter me. He chose Maleficent because of her temper and beauty. He chose a man with a temper to seduce her. He chose myself and him because my IQ outranked his by ten points. He literally would agree to nothing until my mother had me take the test. I use to wish I had failed it."

"So he wanted to see if he could breed intelligence in you." Regina nodded.

"But he didn't, because you only have me," Henry told her coming over and kissing her cheek. She kissed him back before he sat down.

"How did you manage that, a guy like him seems like he would have resorted to medical treatments to get you pregnant," Emma pointed out. Regina frowned and stopped typing for a minute.

"I need to focus," Regina told her. Emma noted she was uncomfortable and decided not to push it. They sat in silence as she worked for over an hour before she broke through undetected. Henry and her cheered high fiving one another. Emma joined them when she realized Regina was in successfully. Regina traced the signal to a boat heading towards Indonesia. She got on the phone and called Killian. She soon made it possible to track him on the map.

"Let's go down to the control room," Regina told them. They went down and transferred the map to the screen and Regina brought a portable keyboard with her. Somebody gave her cheez itz and an orange soda.

"Really?" Emma asked.

"Keeps me fueled, this is exhausting," Regina told her eating as more dots appeared.

"Who's who?" Red asked appearing.

"That big red dot is our target, The black dots are us, and the blue dots are signals from other ships belonging to other countries."

"This could revolutionize our stealing ability on the sea," Red pointed out.

"No, no it wouldn't be smart to stay in without some sort of software," Regina replied. She spoke to someone near her. "Put the map to the side switch to the camera and put Killian on the line." Soon Killian was on line.

"There's no sign of them yet, but we're pushing on at top speed with the engine." He reported. "My boys caught two similar looking boats, they're heading in now for Red to look for a scent. We found them at the same time before you gave us new orders and we were wondering if perhaps they met up with a different boat knowing we would check the tapes."

"Great, we'll meet them and follow that lead. Be careful, if they're one step ahead of us I don't want any causalities."

"Right of course," Killian replied. They waited as the boat docked in the Cook islands.

"They're switching boats there," Regina murmured. She tried to hack street cameras but there honestly weren't enough or weren't on something she could hack.

"We have no eyes on them Killian," Red told him. Graham is following you with my grandmother so try to trace as best you can and lock down that boat."

"Right," Killian told them. When they got there, there were men on the boat, but they claimed to have no clue about Scarlet or having gone on their island. They admitted that the boat was rented and they would be using it.

"Ugh, Killian send Milah to download the needed information, maybe she'lll even spot something." Milah was calling them a few minutes later.

"No luck chatting up the counter girl, she's going to need Graham's charms, but I was able to plant the usb card when she had to go in back. You should be getting a full data stream in one minute from my phone."

"Getting it now Milah, thank you." They hung up and Regina located the boat and who had rented it. They had paid in cash which was no surprise.

"Kevin Donalds." Red scoffed.

"Sounds fake or stolen." Regina nodded.

"Well I hope it's stolen, because maybe he has a cell phone in his name." Red nodded.

"And he does, in New Zealand," Red told her as it popped up the screen. Regina was getting what she could when the signal was long.

"So either he turned his phone off or he destroyed his phone, that's suspicious," Emma commented. Regina zoomed in on the last location.

"Auckland airport," They said.

"He's on a plane, but how did he get from Cook Islands to Auckland. Someone returned that boat," Maleficent commented.

"The baby?" Emma asked. She found it easier to move on by not asking about Lilly directly.

"They're both stable, she was having some pains, but they weren't real. She's comfortable in her cell again, though as angry as ever." They nodded. "I've been following what I can by radio." They nodded and brought her up to date.

"Honey why don't you go home with Emma," Regina suggested to Henry. He shook his head.

"No, I don't want to be away from either of you right now," Henry told her. She nodded in understanding as people brought in dinner.

"I've got flight manifests my Queen," someone called out. "He's headed to America."

"Run the guards through facial recognition," Maleficent directed. "Against the people getting on the plane. And Scarlet's face as well." They nodded.

"And cross reference it with security for the council building."

"Nothing at the council hall, but all four men got on that plane, just not Scarlet as far as we could see," they told them.

"Any suspicious passengers?" Regina asked. The person shook their head as they all looked the video showing the people boarding.

"She's not there, the boats are a wild goose chase maybe, they all know our reach and how we would respond. That gave these men time to get to Auckland and board a plane. But Scarlet needs to stay out of sight for sure. She could have switched boats, so we need to find out who dropped that boat off in Cook islands. They caught up with Graham and he was just stepping out of the shop.

"She claims Kevin Mcdonald dropped the boat off an hour ago and everything seemed fine on inspection. She said he was alone and only took his things off. Nothing unusual like a box or a woman, but they would have removed Scarlet before they went to pay for it, she can't see from the office too well. I've ordered my huntsman to get us access to every manifest on this island and into security systems. We'll get them."

"All right leave some men, get back here, the world is watching and they're going to be wondering now pretty soon, we need to disappear."

"Right, it'll get done." Regina slipped out of the satellites before she was caught.

"What is our next step?" Emma asked.

"We rest," Regina told her. We can't catch every boat, we have to follow these men, and thankfully they decided to go to America, which has a shit ton of cameras. They'll be in the air at least twenty-four hours so we can rest." Emma nodded.

"All right Red, Maleficent, come morning we talk about new council members and prepare a speech. We have to address our own people as press, and we have to in a sense address foreign press like a real nation." They nodded. The nightshift came in and they took over. Red authorized people to leave and return home, but Regina of course had everyone being watched whatever move they made using the internet or their phone. She would know about it.

"They still think I've been inside city hall going on seven hours," Emma commented as they lay in her bedroom. Emma wanted to keep an eye on the news so it was agreed that everyone would cuddle Henry in her bed. He didn't have a television in his room. He was out almost as soon as he finished dinner and they were laying down.

"They don't know about the control room," Regina replied.

"Regina can I ask you something and can you be totally honest with me?" Emma asked.

"About work or what?" Regina asked.

"Your life, before all this," Emma replied.

"I promise to just reply I can't answer that instead of lying and if and when I did tell you something, it would be the honest truth. Some things you just take to your grave."

"Fair enough, and I know that this is a hard question to ask, but why didn't my grandfather result to medical treatments to get you pregnant." Regina sighed and closed her eyes.

"I was hoping you would let that go," Regina muttered. "Emma please just let it go." Emma nodded and fell silent. Eventually sleep claimed them all, but Regina took the longest.

* * *

Leave a Review


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Warning: Surprise more gun violence, although none of it towards children.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

"The tragedy of this school shooting is not lost on us. Although we do have strict gun laws here contrary to the international community's belief. Certain members are allowed to carry assault rifles as they are charged with protecting not only the government but the island. This particular sad excuse for a human being was acting under the direct orders of Scarlet Cooper the former Underworld Representative and council member of the underworld. The Queen is beside herself with grief for the people lost in Scarlet's cruel attempt at gaining power. I know late last night a video was released as she claimed to be Queen of this country and forced out by her council, and that her loyal council members were killed. They were executed immediately under Underworld law that states the penalty for staging a governmental coup is death. A law that they all signed and agreed too," Regina stated. "Scarlet Cooper is considered an enemy of Underworld and we ask that she be extradited immediately here for trial. On the charges of treason, terrorism, attempted kidnapping of a minor, accessory to the murder of two beloved teachers on our island."

"Ms. Mills, why is the Queen not addressing the public herself?" One of the foreign journalists asked. Maleficent leaned forward.

"I know, most of you foreign journalists are new to our press conferences, but we don't tolerate questions being shouted at us. You will raise your hand like you were taught in school. And when you are called on you will speak your question loudly and clearly for everyone to hear. Understood?" Maleficent asked. There was a room full of nods as cameras flashed and video was recorded. "All right good, now I believe Britney had her hand up. "

"I think I speak for a lot of people when we wonder why Scarlet was not caught escaping, the islands response time was great, but yet she still slipped out defenses. Why?" She asked.

"Twenty-four hours before this tragedy, someone hacked into our system and sent a note to the security booth that Scarlet would be taken before the council as we considered if she could learn to accept the sovereignty of the Queen or if she would face a public trial. However the council had not agreed on such a meeting and had no knowledge of the note. So during the normal changing of the guard, four guards who had been assigned to this time slot, rose no alarms for our security monitor. And after watching the footage I can say that on tape everything appeared by the book. Afterwards instead of proceeding to the council building they proceeded to a building where Scarlet was possibly loaded into a box and removed to a boat. Once the boat was on the ocean she had any direction to proceed. Scarlet was walked out ten minutes before the actual meeting started. Less than five minutes into the meeting four former members of the council pledged their allegiance to Scarlet and shot at myself, Ms. Padovani, Mr. Humbert, and Ms. Lukas. As stated earlier, they were executed immediately for treason in the proceeding gun fight." Regina took a breath. "By the time we tracked her to the docks, the boat was gone, and by the time we tracked the correct boat after two decoy boats. She was gone. We are still following all leads." The foreign journalists yelled out questions again before they remembered what they had been instructed and a man put his hand up.

"You in the front there, who raised your hand," Maleficent answered glaring at the others who shrunk back like naughty children.

"Why is the Queen not addressing the public herself?" He asked her.

"The Queen is not obligated to appear before the media and it is our job as the council to handle the press and make an address here to the people and speak to the foreign media in light of Scarlet failing to do her job," Maleficent answered him. She pointed to someone else.

"Don't you think your criminal records prevent you from residing on the council, will you step down and let someone else take over the governing of this island?" He asked.

"Our former criminal records in no way prohibit us in being involved in our community and making smart decisions for them," Red replied. "We are fully committed to Underworld and its safety, the people know that and support us." She pointed to someone else.

"Would you say that you exercise a healthy amount of control over the citizens to the point of frightening them? We saw a distinct lack of people demanding answers in the aftermath of your first gun violence act recorded as a country. Or are you all desensitized because you're a bunch of criminals."

"Gun violence against children is not something we take lightly. The people here don't have to riot or protest because they knew that while we were in the heat of the search for Scarlett and her accomplices that we would not be addressing them without answers. It only saddens me that I have the location of only one accomplice, the shooter who would dare to go to our children's school. We will hunt down and bring back the four guards for trial as well."

"You mean you intend to execute them all," he replied.

"Yes, the evidence is stacked against them as we have proof of their actions, and yes under our laws they will be executed," Maleficent told him honestly. "We have nothing to hide. We will follow our laws, laws that Scarlet herself agreed upon." Regina pointed to someone else.

"How many people have you executed on this island?" She asked.

"The shooter from the school will be the fifth person ever executed here under our laws, the first four were already executed immediately," Regina replied. "Normally strict law dictates that he should have been shot right away as soon as in police custody, but he may have information on the capture of Scarlett and he will stand trial because of that." She pointed to someone else.

"Will he have a lawyer, will he be tortured before the trial for information?" She asked.

"Yes and Yes," Regina replied. She pointed to another man.

"Are you aware that the United Nations fully prohibits the use of torture or other inhumane acts?" He asked. Regina looked at him directly.

"Are you aware of the field in which I grow my fucks, it's quite barren." Underworld journalists laughed. "We are not a member of the United Nations and they therefore have zero jurisdiction here." Regina pointed to someone else.

"Are you going to consider banning the sell of guns on the island?"

"No, why the gun he used was government issued?" Regina asked him. He had no reply so he just sat down. "Anyone else?" A woman raised her hand. Regina nodded to her.

"Will there be elections to fill the open council positions?" There was silence for a long moment. Regina, Graham, Maleficent, and Red covered their mics and looked at one another. Regina nodded after a moment seeing their looks. They turned back to the cameras.

"The council will be accepting applications from members of the community, where we will take each person into consideration before they are presented to the public," Regina replied.

"So there will not be a public vote," She replied.

"Well the part of the application process involves getting a majority of signatures from all residents that would support you if chosen, so that's as close as they're going to get on this governing issue," Regina told her.

"So there won't be any debates, or real talk of their qualifications in politics publically."

"Well considering that we're a very small island with very few political jobs, I expect that no one else besides the four of us sitting in front of you has the most political experience here. And given that we're a new country a year old I would say at this early stage of the game, we're not too concerned with political experience." She pointed to someone else.

"Does the Queen have an heir, a Princess or a Prince?"

"The next Queen or King will be decided by a public vote," Regina told them. "Genetics do not guarantee you the seat of the monarchy."

"If the Queen or King is decided by the public vote, then why aren't the council members decided as such." They ignored the question and picked someone else from their own side again.

"When can the people expect candidates to start vying for their signature?" He asked looking completely unconcerned.

"We would ask that the candidates start today," Regina replied to him. We have four seats to fill and we would like to do so immediately." A foreign journalist raised his hand again. Regina nodded to him.

"I thought there were five seats to be filled not four, are you eliminating a seat?"

"No, the fifth candidate will be chosen by the Queen and the people will be informed of her decision. Including us," Regina responded.

"Do you think the people should be voting for themselves?" Someone asked. They ignored the question. Finally the person raised their hands as the foreign journalist tried to shout out questions.

"If the Underworld journalists have no more questions we would like to convene this press session," Red told them. They looked at each other talking quietly.

"We have everything we need for now, if we need more we'll call the office," A female told them. They nodded and stood up as the foreign press wanted more answers, but they ignored them.

"Why don't they listen?" Maleficent asked. "I warned them the shouting would get them nowhere. Once in the council room they watched how they were portrayed in the media. It wasn't very good as they were disgusted by the torture. They questioned their own journalists why they weren't reporting the lack of a voting system.

 _"We support our Queen's choices, this island is very small, and as per the rules you must have a place of residence on the island that you live in, ninety percent of the time, and be an outstanding member of the community. If you have any governmental experience that is a plus, but not required as there aren't that many governmental positions. Your opinions are still valid and still matter. Lastly there will be no one on that list that most of us do not know personally in some sort of way."_

 _"But you never see your Queen," He replied. "How can you know her personally?"_

 _"On the contrary I see my Queen almost every day everyone does."_

 _"And you aren't concerned that you're being censored?"_

 _"I am the head editor for the newspaper and help run our news channel. I tell my writers and reporters to tell everything. I do not censor them at all nor do I have orders to do so. We have complete freedom of the press and speech as long as we report the truth." She walked away._

"Asshole is stirring up shit, but we can't really shut him down without claiming we're shutting down the press," Graham grumbled.

"Oh look he caught Emma," Red mused.

 _"Sheriff, please a word." Emma stopped and looked at him. "Sheriff please, will you be going out for the council?"_

 _"Um…no, I hadn't thought about that, I'm happy being the Sheriff. Besides I just moved here so I think I'm prohibited as it is," Emma replied._

 _"Sheriff, are you in any way concerned that there will not be a public vote electing the new council members." Emma just barely hid her surprise._

 _"Uh….I'm late myself to meet with council anyway, so I'm sure whatever they and the Queen have decided is for the best and for a reason." She tried to get away but he got in her face._

 _"Are you going to be leading the torture of the gunman?"_

 _"I will not be torturing anyone, he's going to stand trial," Emma told him firmly before she got away. He moved on to someone else._

 _"Look I trust my Queen and my council, that's why I have not protested their rule. Anyone appointed to council will be someone I know and I have a very small list of people I wouldn't like to be on the council. Now what I want is Scarlett extradited back here for treason."_

 _"How can you say that when you never see your Queen, she won't even address you publically at a press conference," He asked._

 _"I see my Queen every day on her way to work and talk to her often enough. I know my Queen. Everyone knows their Queen," He told them before walking off._

"We have to be careful, he's going to look for me now," Regina told them. They all nodded. She sighed.

"If you need some stress relief, I do as well," Maleficent commented. "You're free of Rose now." Regina looked tempted.

"I'm sort of dating Emma right now," Regina admitted. They all looked at her shocked.

"Regina, how dare you not text me immediately after with detail, you know I've been wishing she would give me the time of day," Red groaned. They all chuckled at Red.

"There's nothing to tell, we haven't even had a real date because of Scarlet, Interpol, -and the millions of other fucking problems with having so little land mass," Regina told them sitting back. "You know me." They nodded.

"No one should go without though, like me, you sure she wouldn't mind if we took care of each other."

"She would mind," Regina told her. Maleficent pouted.

"If she would let me take care of her, she wouldn't mind ," Red grumbled making them laugh as Emma came in.

"What's so funny?" Emma asked shutting the door.

"Nothing, Red is just pouting because she can't always get what she wants," Regina told her. "We really need to work on your interviewing skills." Emma looked down.

"Normally I have a good poker face honest," Emma replied.

"I bet she has a good cum face too," Red texted onto the screen on their desks. Regina blushed hard as Maleficent laughed.

"I'm missing something aren't I?"

"Oh it's too easy," Red said.

"No, I got this one," Maleficent told Red. "Yes, you're missing my hand down your pants." Red and Maleficent laughed.

"Air high five," Red said to her. Graham chuckled as well. Regina just hid her face as her shoulders shook.

"I'm sorry, they get cheeky when it's been awhile and only one of us is supposed to be getting some," Regina apologized.

"Oh so you told them," Emma blushed. "You guys aren't mad like Rose?"

"We're happy, and we'd be thrilled if you decided to share her."

"And yourself," Red added innocently but seriously.

"I'm not really into casual sex, besides Regina isn't into that either if she's already in a relationship."

"You didn't try it yet, how would you know?" Red asked. Maleficent laughed.

"You sound like my mother, you didn't try men yet how do you know you wouldn't prefer to marry a man."

"Wait what, but you like men too," Graham commented. "What am I used dog shit?" They laughed. Regina openly laughed now as she waved Emma up to her seat.

"Next to Regina and Red, yeah, yeah, no offense you do great work in bed but I mean look at them." Graham looked at them and sighed.

"All right, I can't say if I got to hit that too, that I wouldn't understand your preference."

"I rest my case."

"So I was coming to ask how you were filling the council seats, I don't know the election protocols, and neither did Rodriguez she said technically they hadn't been written yet because you hadn't held an election."

"Well so far all government positions have been assigned by the Queen," Regina replied as Emma sat on her desk so she could face Regina and turn towards the others easily enough. "And in light of Scarlett we will continue with that way of going about it. I mean right now they do have to make themselves known, and the signatures gives us a rough idea of his trust ability in the community. Or her. The first open election vote will be for the Queen's successor, and anything before that will be for the lesser offices. But right now, we can't take one of Scarlet's people infiltrating the council. For whatever reason they serve her, but they will not if she is caught."

"Ah I see, well if you'll allow it I'd like to draw up some voting standards and rules for you guys to approve." They all looked at each other and nodded.

"We should put rules in place before our demise," Graham agreed.

"So whose up for the spots?" Emma asked them.

"We don't know who else will apply but we've suggested to Killian, and Pan has his own aims. I mean it wouldn't be the end of the world if he were in power. He'd screw someone like Scarlet that's for sure." The others nodded in agreement. "But other than that we really don't know who to fill the spots with."

"What do you need in your candidate?" Emma asked. Regina hit a button.

"Well to be frank before we turn the cameras on in case the outside world sees this. We're looking for a criminal but very loyal."

"I may know someone. She's very loyal to her employers. She's a stone cold assassin, she loves money, and she doesn't have a real wish to be the only one in charge. And I know what will forever endear her to your side."

"What's that?" Regina asked as they all looked at her skeptical. They didn't know how they felt about stepping outside of their own.

"Her wife, the British government tore them apart, it's damn near impossible for her to get into Scotland and Interpol watched her wife twenty-four seven if she traveled. They spent most of their teenage years leaving code messages. This girl has been in the game since she was thirteen."

"Who is she, where is she?" Red asked her. "I know every great assassin's name."

"Mulan," Emma answered. They gasped.

"She's almost impossible to get a hold of, I still don't even know where she's at. I wanted her from jump," Regina replied. "What do you know?" Emma saw she had everyone's attention.

"Well the reason you can't find her is because the last ten years she's been locked in a North Korean internment camp." They looked surprised. "I met her briefly as I was part of a team allowed to see her. Interpol has been in negotiations with North Korea for her extradition to the UK forever."

"How did they catch her?" Graham asked surprised.

"Fucking by chance really, she was spotted and they assumed the Americans sent her. They lured her to the palace with the promise of money. And they grabbed her. Those camps are horrible, they kept her locked up for weeks to try and torture her for information. Finally they taunted the US at having caught their assassin. Naturally we were called in, she asked me to call her wife, Merida, and made a deal that she would testify to crimes if they got her out of North Korea, but to be honest I do believe that she'll run as soon as she can. She's just too weak to get out of North Korea."

"She wouldn't have any trace left of her after ten years there."

"And her wife isn't one hundred percent her wife yet, but being able to marry here would change things."

"How loyal is the wife?" Red asked. "How do we know she would want to move, can't get her here on false hope, we'll all be watching our necks."

"Merida, loves her, she writes every month to Interpol for an update on Mulan's case. Unlike Mulan, she's complete opposite. She runs quite a few farms with tenants since the death of her father. She's got three brothers to look after and she's spent most of her money keeping an international lawyer fighting for Mulan. Money is just what the doctor ordered and stability," Emma told them

"I say we get Merida here and see what we make of her, I mean even if we don't put Mulan on the council, you all have to admit that she would be an asset to the island." Everyone nodded. "Also Emma we would like you to go collect signatures for your own appointment. We believe that you would be an asset." Regina had added it after Maleficent had motioned that Emma should take a seat."

"What me?" Emma asked. "I'm already Sheriff and you get called away as it is."

"Yes, I do, and these three, but you wouldn't be required to handle any criminal stuff, I think it may just be that you handle Interpol and other legitimate things like that. Example Graham's on soldier duty. I look more after our tech companies, Maleficent is in charge of our environmental efforts concerning the elements, Red is in charge of conservation efforts concerning animals, you would be in charge of our legitimate dealings with the law of the world."

"Can I think about it?" Emma asked. Regina nodded.

"You have until we figure out this Mulan situation. You should probably go out and announce that all candidates will be chosen in a few weeks. They won't like it, but oh well, we need time, and we can't really tell everyone we're about to breakout Mulan," Regina told them. Emma nodded.

"I leave you too it then." Regina stopped her and hit a button.

"So I quite agree that maybe Rose might make a good face for the island," Red agreed as if that was what Emma had said and there was glitch in the tape. The others nodded. Emma caught on.

"Well I hope the Queen likes my suggestion, I'll get back to work now." Emma left out and they discussed the budget and construction. They convened the meeting and went to the control room where they hacked Interpol in their private meeting room and got all the information they needed not only on Mulan but her wife. They also accessed Brtain's public records and Mulan's history in China before she illegally entered Scotland met Merida.

* * *

"Why do you both have to go?" Henry asked sadly.

"Because, it was my suggestion and I have to see it through, besides she won't trust Regina if she sees only her. She knows me, and so do the people there. Everything is riding on everything we faked," Emma told him. Henry frowned.

"We love you too, hopefully we'll be back by the end of the week, in the meantime be good for your Aunt Zelena." Henry nodded with a frown.

"Bed time soup is in the refrigerator," Emma told Zelena. Zelena nodded.

"Oh we won't need it, he's off school, we won't be sleeping, not with the little one here so we'll make the most of it," Zelena told them. They nodded before they made their round of goodbyes again. Soon they were on a plane to China. They would be allowed to fly in through China like every other visit Emma had been on.

"They haven't been in months, so this is great," Red commented as she monitored interpol's movements with North Korea.

"You sure they won't question us?" Regina asked Emma.

"No, the badges are perfect, you've created the perfect profile along with Neal, who will make sure that no one else gets access to any confirmation except for North Korea. I mean I'm so impressed you've got it all down to the paper they use. Also a little frightened actually when I think about it."

"You don't have to come you know, I said you don't have to do anything illegal or acts of war. I meant that."

"Yes, but I'm choosing to come, Mulan's a killer, but Merida doesn't deserve that heartache. They love each other so much it's like out of one of Henry's stories to be honest." They all smiled at that.

"Well we can't let her rot then can we on principle," Graham told her. Maleficent would monitor them from the island. She wasn't going far because of Lilly, but Red's quiet movements would be needed, Graham's brute force was also essential, as were Regina's brains. And Emma had the necessary clearance of familiarity. They barely made a peep on anyone's radar in China as they boarded a small plane into North Korea. They were immediately met by officials and checked over. They were taken to a detention center, but Regina knew they hardly saw the real camp.

"I haven't seen you in a while," Mulan commented as they sat down. She was dirty and stank. She had fresh and old bruises on her body, and she was extremely malnourished. Regina only opened a bag and pulled out food and a pair of chopsticks.

"Food from your wife," Regina told her. Mulan took it immediately and noted the Chinese characters in an older style she liked to use in calligraphy. She noted that it said she could use it as a weapon in the elevator. She ate hungrily still as she watched them.

"We wanted to see you before we met about your case again, the British government wanted us to confirm you were still alive. And strong I hope?" Regina asked.

"Strong enough," Mulan answered. Regina nodded.

"Good," Regina replied. "They won't like it but we plan to have you out of this detention center today. Our lawyers should be meeting them at the airport soon." Mulan nodded as she handled the chopsticks excellently as if they were simple wooden tools. Emma led them through the usual meeting procedures and didn't skip over the part where she played her a message from Merida. They hadn't allowed phone calls since the first time, and had only a few items from Merida.

"How is she handling her brothers?" Mulan asked.

"Not so well," Emma admitted. "Money is running out, and she just can't produce the same amount of product as her mother."

"How did her parents die?" Mulan asked sitting back. She was clearly upset she couldn't help Merida.

"Her mom was killed in the taking down of her father. He was one of the greats and it took twenty armed police to take him down. He didn't see a witness and was identified. Her mother was hit by a stray bullet from the police. The government seized most of their assets except for three farms. Her father was executed in Brunei and she just got the boys out of foster care as the British government thought this was best," Regina told her.

"God my poor Merida, she needs out of that shithole." They nodded.

"We suggest you think about that on your way back to your cell," Regina told her. "Is there anything we could pass on to Merida." Mulan wrote her letter which the guards tried to confiscate, but Regina insisted it was classified information for their case. When the guard wasn't looking she copied it on her and ripped the pieces up and hid them in Emma's bag. They checked her bag for it on the way out. Graham joined them after a few moments. He looked every pleased as they were released and escorted back to their hotel, but around the corner, they easily knocked out their guard and paid the driver to keep his mouth shut by promising him passports in his family's names into South Korea. They'd already known who was going to pick them up and he was easily swayed for the chance to defect.

"Red's got her in the elevator," Regina told them as they drove back in easily with fake papers and computer clearance. The driver now told them he was the only guard assigned to them. They had timed it so that there would be a guard change. Once they were dropped off the driver parked and waited as if everything was normal.

"You were already here," The front guard stated, but Graham took him out with the silencer and removed him from view. The alarm went off and locked down the building, but Regina was already moving the elevator shaft in which Mulan and Red were inside of. The doors opened with a ding and two guards had been trapped inside with the two guards Mulan had stabbed to death with her chopsticks.

"You…" One of them started, but Regina shot them both. Red jumped down and then so did Mulan.

"I honestly thought there would be more guards, someone to catch me in the elevator shaft at least," Red commented.

"I killed the guards in the video room, guard change must have been in there too," Graham commented with a shrug.

"As much as I'm happy to be getting out of this hell hole I have unfinished business in Korea, this place was the weak point, we should go before they send an army. The real business is at the camp. Please tell me you have a safe place." They nodded.

"I might know someone," Regina murmured. "It'll cost us for sure." They left shooting the glass out on the door and returned to the car. This time Graham drove. They only stopped to shoot the guards and open the fence. Once out they disappeared.

"My family we must go get them," the driver cried in fear.

"We can't fit them in this car," Mulan told him wondering why he wasn't dead.

"We need to dump this car anyway," Graham told them as he pulled into an alleyway. There was a van there. It seemed to belong to a food store. There were people walking by but parking in front of the van allowed them some privacy. They quickly hid their hair under wigs to mirror the current style and changed clothes.

"You'd be surprised what most people won't see if you blend in enough," Regina replied when Emma looked skeptical.

"What about me?" the driver asked.

"You're our tourist guide if anyone asks," Regina told him. "So it's important for you to stay in uniform." He nodded. Graham put some other characters on the side of the van that was removable and the license plates. He hotwired, the car and they got in back. Red however set up the passed out guard in the driver's seat and lit him on fire. While everyone was concerned about the fire they were driving across town. They picked up his wife, children, and blind grandmother. They weren't exactly excited and afraid that they were going to die.

"Shut up and calm down, and you won't die," Mulan told them annoyed.

"Hey he helped us and he asked us for safety," Red told her. "They have every right to be scared. You of all people know what those camps are like." Mulan looked down. Merida would have told her the same thing.

"Shs," Regina told them. She was listening to police radio.

"Shouldn't I be listening I am the one well versed in Korean," Mulan pointed out.

"I spent a lot of time in South Korea actually, I can understand a lot more than I can speak," Regina informed her. "We're still safe for now, but not by much, only because Graham took anything distinctive linking us to the store off."

"This warehouse looks abandoned, pull in here, just so we're off the streets." Graham nodded. They were on the outskirts of the city. Regina let Mulan stay on the radio while he made a call to her South Korean contact who called his North Korean contact with her on the line.

"Great, and I think it goes without saying gentlemen that if you betray us there will be consequences," Regina told them. She hung up. "Graham there's a fish restaurant near the river on the edge of Pyongyang. That's where we meet." He nodded. Regina directed him.

"They're looking for our guard now," Mulan told them. "He's useless to us now if someone recognizes him. The family looked frightened but everyone remained calm.

"Get out of those guard clothes and into whatever your wife brought." He nodded and climbed in back. He quickly did so, but kept his gun. He went back up front with Graham. Once they were there they pulled into the warehouse as if picking up a delivery. They climbed out and were met by a guy who smiled entirely too much for Regina's liking.

"Come, come you can stay above my restaurant until nightfall, and we can talk business. He took them all upstairs and provided food and refreshments."

"What is this going to cost us?" Regina asked him after Graham had done his security check.

"Free product for starters, half a billion won, for once you pay me instead of me having to give up everything to your organization."

"We take ten percent from you, because money isn't always what gets traded around here. Do you even know how little we make, but on the off chance that your currency bounces back, we need to already be in charge," Red told him.

"I want half a billion and free product."

"Done," Regina told him before Red could protest. She would print the bills herself rather than waste their money, and most of his product would be useless anyway." She could already tell that he was a user himself.

"Oh no come on…" Red started. Regina shook her head.

"He knows we need him especially if Mulan has unfinished business, we are not leaving without her."

"Go keep a look out, as far as our safety goes, it's settled and once we're on our way out, I can arrange for payment, but not before, there's no right way to get half a billion North Korean won. Everyone will be suspicious. You will pay nothing until we have repaid you in full and we'll increase the amount of product we send into North Korea to you." He grinned and nodded. "Leave us please." He left out with his men. Graham tested the food for any sleeping agents or known poisons.

"It's all safe," he told them. The grandmother insisted on eating everything first just in case. She was already afraid for her grandchildren's lives. Once she wasn't feeling anything they all ate a little for strength only.

"What is this unfinished business?" Graham asked Mulan. "I want to know everything, I think we need to get out of the city tonight, and into a more rural area. Somewhere where we can keep safe on someone's land and orchestrate a pick up."

"Yodok is several miles from the coast," Mulan answered him.

"Why would you want to go back to Yodok?" the guard asked.

"I have unfinished business, and children that took over looking after, that I want free. Plus I owe the guards a little payback."

"Then Emma is getting his family to safety," Regina told them. "They'll never make it, and what you're asking also requires getting children out of this country." Regina paced as she thought, the smart thing to do would get out of the country, but that wouldn't inspire loyalty in Mulan. She would repay the debt for her life and disappear after that. Regina didn't want that, and if she didn't help her now, Mulan would waste time trying to get back in. Instead of being a part of something so much bigger than her, she would hate every day on the island knowing those children could have possibly been with her. And Regina didn't need a distracted Mulan.

"What, Regina no, I told you I was in this until the end," Emma told her.

"I know, but it's not fair to the children we already have here, or their grandmother. They cannot survive and I need Graham and Red with us at the camp. What you do best is save people, and right now they're the priority if only because they lessen our chances of getting out of the camp alive or just because their lives are important. Not to mention unlike the rest of us you did work for Interpol, so you can't be caught here. This whole plan worked on Interpol being able to deny that their agents walked in and killed so many of their guards for Mulan." Emma sighed.

"I see your point, but I don't like it," Emma replied.

"So how do we get in?" Graham asked.

"We surrender ourselves there. I claim that their reeducation has worked on me you know. And when you brought me nearby, I knew I could lure you to the camp."

"How many guards?" Red asked.

"Fifty during the night." Red nodded.

"I can block any communications out of the camp that will keep them from radioing in. Red is best left to follow you, kill the guards in your wake after you've been taken inside with Graham. Graham's got more brute force and you should meet up rather quickly.

"They'll want me, I am a traitor," the guard told them. "You may be able to say that some others got away, but they won't believe you about me."

"Then you stay, but your family goes." He nodded. They complained but he told them, he had to make sure that all eyes were on them in Yodok, and they got out safely.

"What is transport going to cost us?" Emma asked.

"Another half billion, and two kilograms of cocaine. Killian is set to meet you off the coast thanks to a fishing boat."

"How are we going to keep the entire military from coming down on Yoduk though?" Red asked.

"I'm about to set a whole new level of hacking skills. I've already started on a video that I will be using to threaten Kim Jong il. And there will be several explosions around Pyongyang. That will put them on alert in the city. And while you're inside I'm going to hack into their defense system. I hacked the pentagon once, North Korea won't be harder."

"That will keep them busy if they think anyone is inside the city." Regina nodded at Red's comment.

"We get them out first, and on the return trip, three men who were part of the South Korean army will be joining us and bringing equipment. Maleficent went through our army manifest. She said it might be more believable if they bring in Graham, Mulan, and the guard." Everyone agreed as they planned the route. "My hope is that we're so loud in the capital and so quiet at Yodok, that we can drive safely to Sinsang in military trucks without too much hassle." They nodded before they packed up and left Pyongyang that night under the cover of darkness. In Sinsang they got the family safely onto a fishing boat which left at first light like normal. Emma and Regina hugged and kissed privately out of the sight of anyone. They couldn't afford bad reactions from people right now, they were trusting too many wild cards as it were. Her contact waited eagerly for his promised goods, so he knew that she would make good on her agreement.

"Nine hundred thousand won up front as that's what we had on hand," Regina told him. Apparently no one had bothered ever converting the North Korean won, because it was of no value at the moment and it had created a bit of a surplus that no one objected to getting rid of. She opened the suitcase and he just grinned as he took it.

"And this is a little sample of the pure stuff you'll now be getting." Regina wanted him to go shoot up and forget all about her or trying to betray her.

"We'll be here in Sinsang for another three days," He told them. They nodded. Once he was gone, they changed and headed immediately for Yodok in two military trucks. They weren't stopped. Anybody in a military truck stop to talk to one another. One man continued onto Pyongyang.

"It will take him another two hours at least," Graham said. "We shouldn't move out until he's arrived. And we should only go in at night. We want to hopefully get on that boat at first light. It will be hard to hide so many people who are meant to be in prison camps."

"Graham's right, and we can't put everyone on the boat," Red told them.

"It doesn't matter that atmosphere in those camps is horrid, they live on a system of self survelience. Anyone smart enough to follow us out won't even get a quarter of the population in that place. Let them leave on their own and figure it out," Mulan told them looking sick. "But those kids deserve better. I have to teach them something about loyalty and friendships. If I die give that note to Merida, if not burn it." Regina nodded. "You came all this way for me, for a reason, so I hope I can trust that if you do understand the contents of that letter you leave it for Merida."

"You have my word, that she'll be taken care of," Regina told her. She didn't tell Mulan, she had already given Merida, Scarlet's old home, and she had immediately set up house for her wife. Merida turned out to be pretty bad ass to her delight. Mulan nodded. They camped a few kilometers from the camp in the woods. They kept everything low key and sent a scout to watch the camp.

"It's a late night tonight with work," Mulan commented. Normally work was supposed to end at eight, but they hadn't met the quota. It was midnight when the workers were allowed back to their huts and things around the camp became quiet. Regina had already sent her warning to the government that she was in fact after Kim Jong il. Now however she sent the city of Pyongyang in an uproar as bombs were set off around the city bringing down entire buildings and damaging others close to the Kim Jong il's home.

"Move in now with Mulan, Graham and the guard," Regina directed. Red had found a pretty good vantage point to take care of the guards before she would take out one of the towers and stay there. Regina was working with Maleficent who was in the control room. She took care of the radios making sure that they couldn't call out about a massacre. Red had already cut the phone lines, so they would be forced to radio out if necessary.

"Front guards down," Red told them on comm. Regina hacked the defense system as a video played on every available screen that was on in North Korea. She actually made a few turn on when it came to government officials as she replayed another video. The voice was that of the guard's daughter that was then manipulated quite a few dozen times. She could see gun fire lighting up the night and eventually she heard it as they used the guns from the guards.

"Someone's driving out towards the front gate," Regina told them. She heard a lot of gun fire before it was all just silent. Regina made sure everyone was well aware that she had their missiles and could launch them. They were to say the least sufficiently distracted now. No one was thinking about Yodok now. "Talk to me what's going on?" Regina paused and waited to hear back, there was nothing.

"We got them," Red answered. "Sorry we thought there were more and we stayed hidden to lure them out."

"Do you have our prisoners?" Regina asked.

"Graham and Mulan are getting the children now. I don't think all the guards are dead. Can you use infrared and tell me if you see any heat signatures?" Regina opened a second cylinder which had pieces spread out like a satellite. She pointed it at the camp to scan it.

"I got a warm body in the tower next to yours, be careful. And I read at least twenty heat signatures in the main building all huddled together. They aren't moving yet to make a stand. But the guy next to you might if he has the element of surprise."

"Great, I can't watch both. If I wait for him to take a shot at me I might miss the twenty guys and if I wait for twenty guys he will take a shot at me," Red groaned.

"There should be a bomb in your bag," Regina replied. "Blow him up." There was silence before Red gave a proper squeal. Regina typed something before picking up her binoculars. She saw Red stand up at the same times as the guard. He shot at her but she still manged to throw her grenade before taking cover again. The blast was loud and bright and the box was now nothing but splintered wood and the man was dead.

"Red?" Regina called worried. "Red, talk to me?"

"Ah I'm good, just grazed me and missed the other times surprisingly. Oh no wait, the vest caught it, oh fuck that hurt. I bet I get a nice bruise." Regina couldn't help but smile in relief.

"We'll take a nice picture for the scrap book." She heard Red chuckle. She checked with her binoculars again and saw Mulan and Graham moving quickly with about five children. Two men came at them. One was limping. She recognized them as her own as Graham helped the wounded soldier into the back of the truck as well.

"Regina anyone coming this way?" Graham asked.

"Nope, all radio frequencies are quiet, they still can't call out. And Pyongyang is in an uproar. Our guy is already in with some Chinese tourists, they'll be leaving in the morning as North Korea expels all foreigners." Regina moved from the truck and saw a large group coming towards them. "You've got a large group coming towards you look sharp."

"Hold your fire, it's more children," Red called through the radio.

"How many?" Regina asked.

"Too many," Red replied. "I count seventy between the ages of three and maybe as old as twenty."

"I'm sitting with my children," Mulan told them.

"No, get up front with Matt, and hide your hair like a boy. Two guards always in front. I'll sit in back with your charges," Graham ordered. "Regina should we take them or not, because we're going to need another truck."

"Take them, they'll die out here, we risked our lives we may as well save who we can."

"Graham, the driver is at the back of the children." Regina watched as they got most of them into the truck, they had driven down to the camp to bring Mulan, Graham, and the guard in. The rest walked towards her. She kept an eye on the camp and took up a sniper position as they made their way out of the camp. Once they were all there, Regina blew up a missile in its holding place on purpose in Pyongyang. She disconnected and closed her satellite and sensors before hoping into the back of the second truck. All the children looked hungry and scared.

"You brought all these children why?" Regina asked the driver while a seventeen year old boy sat next to him in a stolen uniform.

"I saw them all fighting over a rat for food," He said. "Not everybody came, they thought it was some sort of trick, but enough came." Regina nodded. "Are you angry with me?" Regina was silent as she looked at the children.

"No, I can't say that I would not have done the same in your position to be honest. You're a good man, your family can stay in my country, you would be better protected there from North Korean agents."

"Thank you," He told her. She nodded. "And the children?"

"They will have to earn it, we will see, if not they'll eventually be relocated to South Korea, no one has to know they're from the North unless they say. I have a talent for passports as you know." He nodded. The hour passed by quickly and Regina was only grateful when she had to kill two army officials and a couple of police men before they were all aboard the Jolly Rodger.

"There's a submarine coming straight for us," Killian told her after Smee alerted him to the radar readings.

"Yep I'm on it," Regina told him as she rewired a torpedo. She had been meaning to have them fixed for ages, but so much shit had gone on in the last few weeks alone. "Graham!" Graham hurried over as she closed the little door and they dropped it into the water. There was an explosion three hundred meters away.

"We've got Japanese navy coming our way now," Smee called.

"Hide," Regina told them. They got everyone who would stand out below decks. The Japanese navy men were suspicious, but escorted them out of the Sea of Japan after it was confirmed that they had in fact just been in Kyoto.

"He can't be at sea for weeks and neither can all these people," Regina told them indicating the soldier who was shot. I think it's best if we sail around to Tokyo first, and get all these people on a plane. And there's not enough room on the boat and maneuverability is less than what it could be. However there's an airport in fukuoka we use a lot for transport"

"I agree, and I don't think the Koreans are going to take this lying down. They might come looking for us and we'll need to fight," Killian told them. They all nodded.

"I'll arm some more torpedoes," They agreed and split up. Regina stayed with Killian for a moment.

"Emma and the others made it on a plane safely."

"Aye, no trouble at all, I got a text to confirm they landed in Sydney this morning. Regina nodded.

"Good, thanks Killian." He nodded. Regina went to work on the torpedoes. She found a little girl hiding. She couldn't have been more than two years old. She looked scared and tired. Regina coaxed her over and she just talked to her as she worked. Eventually Mulan showed up with food.

"They tell me if I want answers about what's owed that I need to talk to you," Mulan commented. Regina accepted the bowl of rice and fish someone had prepared. Regina automatically fed the child first.

"Have a seat, and thank you for the food." Mulan nodded and took a seat.

"So you and I have never met, but you risked your life and that of your people to get me out of there why?" Mulan asked.

"You're legendary," Regina told her.

"Ah so you want me to kill someone." Regina shook her head and Mulan looked confused.

"You may not be familiar with my country, but it's an island in the south pacific. I built it, at first it was only an artificial island until I attached it to a smaller real island and managed to add on using some of the best minds in the criminal world. The criminal world is a vast place full of untapped intelligence. From this place grew an empire, and just last year I made the United States Vice President, President by discrediting the man he once called friend, I made them pardon every single person on my island and recognize us as our own country." Mulan whistled.

"So I'm just another trophy then?" Mulan asked.

"No my trophy was hacking the North Korean defense system or the pentagon. You are not a trophy to me you're a valuable person."

"So you intend to sell me then?" Mulan asked wondering how good Regina herself was in combat to let her walk around so freely. "Would you even have kept your promise about Merida."

"No, I don't intend to sell you, and yes I would have kept my promise about Merida. Now I can't get you to the UK at the moment, but I can get Merida to the island once we arrive."

"Don't try and send Merida anywhere before you tell me why you bothered with me," Mulan commented.

"Recently I've had a bit of a problem with loyalty, the blond the Interpol officer, she's no longer Interpol she told me you were captured. Why because you're known for your loyalty particularly to Merida's father until his death. And to Merida herself." Mulan nodded.

"So what the cop is crooked now too." Regina grinned and shook her head.

"She's sheriff of my island and completely legitimate. I run a complete crime organization on top of a legitimate business empire, including a private army which also the island army. My hooks extend all over the world and I'm betting my friend back there as soon as I pay him wants to bribe his way into office, and I will set my hooks into the government as well."

"So what can I do for you?" Mulan asked.

"Join my council. I need someone loyal and someone who will give a damn about the people on the island and their wellbeing."

"I have to see Merida first," Mulan answered. "I won't commit myself to anything before I've talked to her and assessed my danger status." Regina nodded.

"Well I have no extradition on my island, I don't expect you to just take the job. So when we arrive please have a look around and get to know the people." Mulan nodded. She left her there.

* * *

"All right, you're set," Regina told Killian as Red came back.

"Graham's at the hospital, he told them, they got into a stupid accident. They're stabilizing him. In the mean time I got us rooms at a boarding house. I paid for the entire thing and even put the guests up in a hotel just for the night, I told them, they could have their rooms back tomorrow. And I've hired buses." Mulan directed them off the boat and onto the buses under the cover of darkness. They hadn't been able to dock during the day because everyone would notice they were probably Korean.

"Safe journey," Killian and Regina said to one another. Once they were off, Killian departed quickly. Once in the house everyone had a shower and clean clothes given to them. They would blend in easily at the airport. Regina allowed to sleep only a few hours, the sooner they were on the plane, the better for all.

"You're exhausted, you should rest," Red told her. Regina shook her head.

"I can't sleep, I have to monitor North Korean feeds. They're looking for Killian, we took a risk not just continuing on. But so far they haven't located him. I hope he got far and caught a nice wind headed straight home." Red nodded.

"Are they onto us?" Red asked. Regina nodded.

"They know from the manifest how many we were and who we came to see, but I managed to scrub any photos of us and thankfully our names were fake anyway. Neal already scrubbed the Interpol database for us."

"I hope she stays, because if they find out, it was us, they're going to come after us big time." Regina nodded. Yep, I don't know if island defenses can handle it right now."

"It will have to hold, this is our peaceful place and North Korea cannot have it," Red told her seriously. Regina nodded.

"We might have to give up the island in order to take the country that's for sure," Regina commented. Red looked thoughtful.

"Would we really invade them?" Red asked.

"Why not, it would certainly solve our land problems, make the region less problematic, that's for damn sure," Regina replied. "Probably kill our sunshine based good moods though." Red laughed.

"Yeah true, I don't know what I would do without going to the beach every day." They both chuckled a little more. Red noticed Regina had a little girl sleeping next to her. "Who's this?" Regina shrugged.

"I don't know but she's been my shadow since we got on the boat, so that's what I've been calling her Shadow," Regina replied.

"Don't get too attached," Red reminded. Regina nodded. Before dawn everyone was on a plane, Regina had bought out the entire plane for privacy. She paid the flight team to overlook and forget about the race of their passengers. In Australia they were met by the private jets and never went through customs or even the airport.

"Finally safety," Regina breathed as Maleficent directed workers to escort their new guests.

"No, no, not these five, they stay with me," Mulan told them as no one had told her where she would be staying. The person stopped and looked at Regina for orders.

"They stay with her," Regina confirmed. He nodded before walking away.

"Where do we stay?" Mulan asked looking at Regina seeing as she truly did run things.

"With me," Merida answered. Mulan turned and saw Merida standing there with her three brothers. They ran to each other and hugged one another tightly. The boys were too young to know her, no more than four years old.

"We'll send for you after you've had a rest, go home with your wife," Regina told her. Mulan nodded as she introduced her to the children as they walked off. Regina walked off and noticed that the little girl was following her home.

"Come on in you go." The girl got into the pod and Regina followed. She made last minute instructions to the control room before she went for her rest. The island was still on high alert and tracking Killian. Once she was home, she picked up the girl who had fallen asleep and headed inside after also shouldering her bag and equipment as well.

"Henry, Emma?" Regina called as she yawned. She just really wanted to see her family. Her house was an absolute mess. Regina put her bag down in the closet and went upstairs. "Emma, Henry?" Zelena came out of the guestroom.

"Hush I just got the baby back to sleep and I just knocked out both Emma and Henry with the sleepy soup thing."

"Why did you knock out Emma too?" Regina asked curiously.

"Because she was worrying way too much and hadn't slept, do I need to dose you too."

"Wouldn't mind it though I don't think I'll need the help." Zelena nodded and hugged her.

"Glad you're back safe, mum is in town by the way. She's staying at the hotel until you're back." Regina nodded.

"Great, just what I need to give her more money." Zelena nodded.

"Rest up, because you know how she is." Zelena went to bed. Regina got her and the girl a shower before they ate a little and she gave them each a spoonful of Maleficent's soup. She tucked the girl into her bed before she checked first on Henry and kissed his forehead gently. She also checked on Emma and kissed her lips before going to her own bed. Normally she might crawl in with Emma, but she was sure the little girl had lice, and she wanted to keep it isolated to them. They would be a pain in the ass to get rid of that's for sure.


	17. Chapter 17

No Chapter Warnings

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

"You two shouldn't have ignored the warning on the door," Regina chastised Emma and Henry as she combed down through Emma's hair for lice. Regina had put a warning on her door. Instead they had climbed into her bed and scaring the little girl an hour or two later. Needless to say they were now infected.

"We were just so excited and didn't want to wake you," Henry said as he sat with stuff in his hair. Regina had decided to try the home remedies with oil. Chemicals weren't too good on the hair or body anyway so if this didn't work she was already seeing if she could get another method on the island that involved a vacuum for super lice.

"I understand that, and I love you both too, but really this should have ended with me and Shadow."

"You can't keep calling her Shadow if she's going to stay," Emma told her. "She needs a real name and she needs to go stay with people like her, so she's around something familiar. She's already afraid of Henry and I."

"She doesn't know you yet, and she won't go. I tried to take her back several times, and she just ran out after me. She just cries hysterically and chases after me."

"She's not afraid of me," Henry told them. "I was teaching her English today and she really enjoyed that."

"Don't make her attached to you too, it's already going to be hard," Emma told him.

"I kinda like her though," Henry replied.

"Yeah, she's got a nice presence," Regina agreed with Henry.

"So you want to adopt her?" Emma asked. "Regina, I like you because you don't come up with such schemes like Henry." Henry made a face at Emma.

"You have the best idea Mom," He told Regina to spite Emma, before looking at her. "Shadow doesn't have a family just like I didn't when she found me. And now she's found Shadow, it's only proper that she adopts her." Emma made a face back at Henry.

"Real low shot Henry, you know I didn't leave you on purpose, and you have no idea if her mother is still in a North Korean camp." Henry pursed his lips.

"I found you, so I'll just find out," Henry told her.

"It wasn't that hard I'm sure Regina could have found me if she looked hard enough," Emma pointed out. Regina just looked innocently at both of them.

"That's not fair I tried hard really so I could make sure you weren't coming back duh," Regina told them. They all laughed. Shadow smiled at them all but didn't laugh. She hardly ever made a sound except to cry, and that was only if she thought Regina was leaving. "All right you can go wash your hair now, while I comb through Henry's head and then Shadow and I will go wash our own hair."

"I can't believe you didn't even get lice," Emma murmured.

"I guess my hair was just too dirty, and they wanted a clean head for once. Shadow's hair isn't even one hundred percent clean yet. She's got such a layer of dirt on her, its ridiculous." Shadow watched her. Regina smiled at her as she combed through Henry's hair. Most had been smothered in the oil. She picked through a little before sending him to wash his hair as well. Once everyone's hair was washed and bodies again for Shadow's sake as she also had diarrhea every day since their return. Afterwards she killed the rest with direct heat, combing through, and a lavender and alcohol solution.

"Mom, Shadow's gonna vomit," Henry called. Regina came outside with the laundry that had somehow built up in her absence. Shadow was throwing up violently in the swing. She had added in a baby swing for her niece earlier that year. She had worms all down her front.

"Here, take the laundry inside," Regina told him. She picked up Shadow as she finished and took her little sweater she had bought, off of her. She managed to keep her undershirt clean. She rolled the sweater up so she could show the worms to the doctor before she took Shadow inside.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Henry asked worried.

"Yes, those camps are so dirty that she was bound to get worms, especially when they're forced to eat all kinds of things. But she has to go to the doctor." Henry nodded and put the laundry down.

"Hey where are you three off too?" Emma asked as she got off the phone with a deputy. Rodriguez and her had the next two days off, and they were both finding this particular deputy completely useless.

"The doctor, Shadow is throwing up worms," Regina told her.

"I'll come with, the store is nearby," Emma told her. Regina had asked her to go shopping an hour ago. She had lazed around and then got bothered by work. They all got their bags and shoes on before heading out the door to a pod.

"Looks like round worms," Emma commented making a face as she looked at the worms, Regina had thought to put in a plastic bag at the last minute.

"Fun," Regina replied as Shadow coughed up more worms to her disgust.

"If she's gonna stick around she needs a carseat," Emma commented. "We're breaking the law, I'll have to fine us for child safety negligence."

"We'll go shopping before we go home," Regina commented. "And you aren't working today, so you can ignore us." They arrived at the hospital. There was pretty much one doctor really, Dr. Whale.

"Ms. Mills, Dr. Whale is in surgery with Mr. Sung."

"Will he be all right?" Regina asked concerned. She nodded.

"I believe so, it was a minor complication, but I do believe he is strong enough to pull through." Regina nodded.

"We're here because she's infected by round worms, and we'd like a full work up of her." The nurse nodded.

"Ms. Padovani has been bringing in those Koreans in every day since their arrival for the things," The nurse commented.

"Those Koreans?" Emma asked calling the nurse out on her shit. The nurse only nodded.

"Yes, they're quite filthy, I don't even understand why they've been allowed residence when I can't even get clearance for my Johnny, he's been on the waiting list for two years you know. I only got here because of Dr. Whale. Otherwise I'd be forced to live among the rest of the world."

"Those Koreans you refer to are children," Regina told her. "And they're going to make great and loyal citizens one day. Unlike your Johnny who continues to attempt to rip us off and sell our product to a gang he still has extreme ties too and is loyal too. Your loyalty to Dr. Whale got you here, maybe you need a new boyfriend, because the way Johnny is heading it's not on a path to citizenship, but to the end of my gun." Regina turned to walk away, but stopped. "We'll be in exam room four see to it Dr. Whale makes it there when he's out of surgery." Regina led the way and the others followed. Once they were inside she called the control room and had them monitor the nurse's communications closely.

"What a bitch," Emma murmured. "She can't see what they've been through for so long?" Regina shook her head.

"Some people are just ignorant," Regina told her as she paced back and forth with Shadow automatically. Henry's phone beeped and he opened it. He grinned very hard.

"What's up with you?" Regina asked him.

"I accepted Emma's challenge and I hacked the Yodok camp system. I figured, you would leave yourself a back door to keep monitoring communications from there to the capitol which you did, and I got their prisoner manifest. Now I've filtered through for children age two and under and they have photos, which is great."

"Shadow, stop crying you'll be all right," Regina told her in broken Korean, but she just cried harder. Henry held the phone up and looked at a photo after flipping through several with Emma looking over his shoulder impressed with his work.

"Yeah, I think that's the one," Emma told him as they looked at the same crying face.

"What does it say?" Regina asked.

"I don't know it's in Korean." Regina handed Shadow off to Emma who looked alarmed.

"What do I do with her?" Emma asked holding her out.

"Rock her," Regina replied. "You rock my niece you can't rock Shadow?"

"No, I bounce Lena when she is happy and she always goes back to Zelena when she's cranky," Emma told her.

"Emma, rock and walk," Regina told her as she now looked over Henry's shoulder as he giggled at Emma.

"What does it say?" Henry asked after the mean look Emma gave him for laughing.

"It says her name is Huang Xiaozhi, she is the daughter of Chinese political prisoners, who were charged with treason during their apparent vacation into North Korea near the border. Also charged with illegally leaving North Korea, well their earlier family members. I bet they just kidnapped them over the border. She was admitted with both parents and a grandmother. She was six months old at the time of entry, only eight months ago." Regina looked up the parents named, and both were labeled deceased by torture or work only very recently. The grandmother died almost immediately from catching pneumonia.

"Seriously it's miracle she's even alive," Emma frowned. Regina nodded.

"Yeah, her parents were killed in record time and her grandmother never had a chance," Regina muttered. "Xiaozhi, calm down." That time Regina spoke in Mandarin. She stopped crying before crying again. "Xiaozhi." Regina said her name sternly and she just cried even harder. "Shadow, calm down." She stopped and looked at Regina again. "You want to be called Shadow?" Regina asked her in Mandarin.

"Shí," She said for the first time. Henry immediately took her from Emma and tried his Mandarin out on her. She giggled at his pronunciation, which was a nice change from the cries or the intermittent coughing that brought up worms sometimes. The nurse entered without knocking and looking upset at Regina still.

"I need all of her information," She told them as if she weren't upset.

"Put her under me on health insurance," Regina commented. The nurse looked smug.

"I can't do that, she's not your daughter, you'll have to pay everything by cash."

"Really last I checked she was under my care, she's not a fucking tourist, she's a refugee, just go find Dr. Whale, she's getting worse." Regina took clipboard from her annoyed and sent her out. Regina wrote down all her insurance information extremely annoyed with the girl. "I swear you think I didn't run shit around here."

"She does know who you are like really know?" Emma asked curiously.

"She should, I recruited Dr. Whale myself," Regina commented. "All right age, fourteen months, gender female for now, medical history unknown, name Huang Xiaozhi…." Regina was interrupted by screams at the name.

"I think Shadow Mills is what she's looking for," Henry told her. Shadow calmed down in Henry's lap as he sat with her now.

"You can't name a kid Shadow it's not a real name. She needs a real name," Emma told them. Regina and Henry were both silent for a moment before they both looked up at each other.

"Shadow Hunter," They both said at the same time. They high fived each other for their brilliance. Emma shook her head at them as Regina wrote down Shadow Hunter Xiaozhi Huang Mills.

"What you rather she be a Swan?" Regina asked her seriously. Emma glared at her realizing Regina was asking two questions. One if she would prefer Shadow took her last name, but also if she preferred they gave her a last name that marked her as an orphan for life. Even though Emma was not an orphan.

"Nope, Mills is fine." Regina nodded as she marked medical history unknown past the last few days. She noted the diarrhea, lack of weight, and previous lice infestation. Dr. Whale came in with the nurse. Regina handed her back the clipboard.

"More round worms I hear," He said. "And your guy is fine by the way." Regina nodded. She took Shadow to the table and he listened to her lungs.

"She's got it bad I wanna make sure she doesn't have a blockage in her intestines or liver ducts, and we'll check her eyes. When these little fuckers get in, they get in." Regina nodded. "To be safe since you've all been around her, we'll dose everyone especially you Regina."

"Sounds fine to me." They did the tests and Emma was just amazed at how well Regina handled Shadow's crying during getting blood, and during her CT scan, and ultrasound. The eye exam was perhaps the worse and when he had to put a camera down her throat. She was at least asleep for that.

"Her eyes are clear, so menbendazole two times a day for three days, should clear her up of infestation. She's very malnourished. She's going to need a high calorie diet." Dr. Whale and her looked over a pamphlet to give her ideas.

"Once she's recovered, in let's say two weeks, give her body time to adjust to life without worms. I want to check her again. And we should discuss vaccines." Regina nodded. "Actually all of them will need to be vaccinated. Right now conditions are clean with people helping out, but they can't all live in such close quarters. You may want to ask the public about fostering these children. They need a stable and clean environment. I'm already treating lice and roundworms, but things could get worse. They don't know how to keep themselves clean anymore." Regina nodded.

"I'll take care of it," Regina told him. He nodded relieved. Soon they were at the pharmacy before heading to the store.

"So I guess we're keeping her?" Emma asked as they walked in silence now.

"She's a mills now," Henry said brightly as he held Shadow's hand and she walked beside him. She was still stumbling on her feet from the drugs.

"Well this little Mills needs to be carried," Regina commented lifting her up into Henry's arms. He grinned and carried her. They made it to the store and got a basket. They put her in the seat and began their shopping trip.

"OOoh they have Chayote," Emma grinned. She grabbed a few while Regina got the Tomatoes. Regina was really good with talking to Shadow as she pointed out that tomatoes round, red, and that she wanted twenty of them.

"Why are you talking like that?" Emma asked.

"She's a Mills I have to boost her intelligence, and teach her about the world around her. You're supposed to talk to your kids Emma, you don't just ignore them and hope they pick up the world. It's how you learn as a child."

"Oh, wow Henry was so lucky to have you," Emma said. She felt like she was saying that for the millionth time.

"You're being harsh on yourself, why do you assume that you wouldn't have figured these things out with Henry?" Regina asked.

"Because you actually picked up a baby book as soon as you got home, and I never even thought about it, I just thought I would get it. I didn't go to any baby care classes. I honestly have no idea how I was going to change a diaper. You saw how I did with her this morning." They walked down the baby food aisle.

"I didn't read that I should talk more to Henry until he was a year. I was only talking to Henry before that because after weeks and I mean literal weeks of crying constantly. Nothing I did worked I guess I never talked directly to him. It was the first bump on the road to many lessons I had to learn. I'm still learning. He's still impossible at times, but he's still a child. Now I just handle it. And so will you, you're her mother as much as me." Regina kissed Emma to reassure her.

"Ahh is this what I think it is?" Henry asked squealing as he came around the corner with box of cookies. They both blushed a little at being caught by their own son.

"We'll talk about it when we're home," Emma told him. He grinned at them, but Emma wouldn't look him in the eye as she started to look at baby food.

"Only vegetables from there," Regina told her as she looked at toothbrushes. She found a mechanical one and a non-fluoride toothpaste she could swallow.

"She doesn't need meat?" Emma asked.

"She's one she can start eating like the rest of us. The veggies are to make sure she still gets some, I use it during snack time like a dip. Henry picked up a green jar.

"Is this my green dip?" Henry asked horrified. Peas were his least favorite. Regina pretended like she hadn't heard him and he frowned.

"You're so mean, you know I hate peas. You said it was tomatillos, and the special dip you only made for me."

"I love you too," She told him making him pout. She kissed his forehead and gave him her biggest smile.

"Maybe I love you too if I can get the cookies," Henry pouted. Regina chuckled.

"All right, but only because you got all your homework done while I was away and didn't go too crazy." He cheered and put it in the basket before telling Shadow what they were having for dessert. Regina got a few bibs. Emma went for the biggest box of diapers they had available.

"No, not those, those are for stupid tourists," Regina told her. "We can't have babies with diapers still in our compost, so we make them buy this one which decomposes quicker, but is shit if your kid has a real problem. We're going to a special store for cloth diapers." Emma nodded and put it back as an obvious tourist couple frowned.

"Are you for real, we could have bought diapers from home," He grumbled at Regina.

"Yeah well unless you want to pay an environmental fine, deal with it, as long as your kid doesn't get diarrhea you're fine. And you're not going to drop five hundred on cloth diapers so stuff it." He frowned but walked away after grabbing a package knowing she was right. They finished shopping, but in the frozen section, Regina stopped at a screen before she typed in her address and they finally went to check out.

"Milk delivery is an extra five dollars is that okay," the woman asked. Regina nodded.

"I thought I grabbed almond milk, already," Emma commented.

"She's talking about donated breastmilk, that's what that is, we keep a little on hand for gay dads and adopted infants of lesbians or straight couples who aren't breast feeding. We don't even sell formula." Regina swiped her card and they left the store. They went to a small booth and gave their groceries over for delivery since they still had a bit of shopping to do. Emma paid for it before they left the store and went to another store that sold cloth diapers and washable inserts.

"Also the swimmer ones," Emma told her pointing to a cute ladybug one with a matching top. "God I never knew how fun baby shopping could be for clothes."

"I know everything is so little," Regina said tickling Shadow who giggled, and she was finding she couldn't wait to get her to do that more oftent. She yawned though and sucked on her thumb. Regina rubbed her back and she lay down. It was nap time and the drugs were not helping to keep her awake either. Once they had their purchases, they sent it home before going to another store for a car seat, and found a rear facing car seat she could sit in comfortably for a long time and attached to a stroller, that folded up nicely.

"Ooh can I get her this one?" Henry asked finding a toy that threw balls all over the room.

"Yes," Regina told him. They got a few items for her to play with, but kept it small as she didn't actually have a room yet. Regina just got more clothes that she could change into and actual pajamas and shoes.

"Bath toys," Emma cried. "Oh look they have shapes and stuff, you said we had to help her intelligence." Regina chuckled as she gently rocked Shadow.

"Okay, I think we're good," Regina told her.

"Oh Moms look at this cool puzzle," Henry called. Emma hurried over. Regina watched them both going all over the store and testing toys before Shadow got cranky because she wasn't really asleep yet and every other minute it was Mom look, or Oh my God Regina we have to get this now.

"All right Henry, Emma, I know you're having fun, but it's time for a nap and if you come now, maybe we can come back later," Regina told them amused. They grinned at her and took some more stuff to the counter.

"We can't fit all at that in a pod, you'll have to have it delivered," Regina told them. They nodded. Emma paid for everything before they were home. Just in time as Shadow had a melt down and exploded her diaper in Regina's opinion.

"Why did you put the laundry basket in the tub?" Henry asked as he held out Shadow while she ran her bath.

"So the toys don't float away, you don't remember playing in this laundry basket?" Regina asked. "It's still got the marker marks on it from when you decided to write on it and your body with sharpie." She showed him and he grinned knowing he could be quite mischievous. Once her bath was ready, Regina put her in. She had already hosed her off first.

"She's got a lot of rashes and bruises did they hit her?" Henry asked sadly.

"I think so," Regina replied just as sad. Emma came in with bath toys. "In the basket with her so they don't float away. Regina had already changed into a pair of shorts so she was sitting on the edge of her tub behind her.

"But I don't think they'll all fit," Emma commented.

"What?" Regina asked just as Emma started placing all the toys in until all the water had something floating in the space. "Emma."

"What, I should get more?" Emma asked seriously. Henry laughed at the looks on both of their faces.

"No, take some of them away; this is way too many bath toys. She only needs a few; you can switch them up each bath time, yeah?" Regina asked. "Or give a few to Lena."

"But I bought Lena all of these already too when I was in the store, I didn't want Zelena to think I didn't care." Regina ran a hand over her face and shook her head at Emma.

"I don't even know if I'm mad or just think you're cute," Regina grumbled. Emma grinned and it reminded Regina of Henry when he was being cheeky.

"Definitely cute," Emma replied.

"You're just like Henry," Regina groaned making them both laugh as they knew she had sided with cute. Emma took of the toys out after finding another laundry basket to hold them all. Regina washed her gently and thoroughly but she was yawning through the whole thing and so uninterested in when Emma tried to entice her to play.

"I can't believe she wasn't interested in playing," Emma pouted as they all went back into Regina's bed room and she got her dried off and dressed in her new cloth diapers.

"She might not know how to play, and she's very tired. The way her bowels are going, I'm very sure that maybe next bath time she'll wanna play."

"You really think so?" Emma asked hopeful. Regina nodded.

"Now out of my room, both of you, so I can put her down to sleep, no loud noises please." They saluted her and hurried out. Regina sighed and paced back and forth with Shadow. This was one part she didn't miss about babies, but she had to admit that having Shadow in her arms brought back pleasant memories of Henry as a baby. Henry was becoming his own person now, and her little prince didn't exactly exist anymore. He was changing. It always brought her some sadness but the feel of Shadow's little body in her arms lessen it so.

* * *

Emma inspected each toy her and Henry had picked out. She hadn't gotten to do this with Henry and it had always made her sad. But somehow shopping for Shadow with Henry had made up for that. She made sure he liked each toy as well, so she could pretend as if she had bought it for him too. It had been a little bit therapeutic. She had always wanted another child, but she had thought maybe Regina would consider a biological one, and definitely not so soon in their relationship. She didn't think they would ever get time to have one.

"So you and mom, huh," Henry teased. Emma looked up at him startled out of her thoughts.

"I take it you aren't too upset." Henry shook his head.

"Like I told you both, you would be lucky enough to have each other," Henry told her.

"Yes, we are very lucky to have one another," Emma replied with a smile. Henry smiled back. "But Henry I don't know if we'll stay together, we haven't even been out on a date yet. Work has been very stressful for the both of us, but especially Regina. I'm sorry we didn't say earlier, but it's just because we haven't even talked."

"We can get rid of Shadow, if another kid is too much," Henry told her concerned. Emma shook her head.

"No, no, she's here now we all agreed. It's not about Shadow, it's just finding out how we fit and work together as a couple versus how we did as friends," Emma told him. Regina came downstairs and saw everything was everywhere including her clean but wet laundry from earlier which was now on the dirty floor.

"Henry, what the hell, when I asked you to get the laundry basket, I didn't tell you to dump all my clothes on the floor. Why didn't you put it in another basket?"

"There wasn't one I thought, and now Shadow's toys are in the second one." Regina sighed and glared at Emma.

"What?" Emma asked.

"You're the adult here, parent, you see wet laundry on the floor do something about it, and why is everything out all over the place.

"I was just doing a quality check on the toys, and putting in batteries. I was gonna build the toy chest next honest." Regina sighed and picked up her ipad. She did something before she looked at Henry.

"Go into town and pick up more laundry baskets, I already authorize you to be able pay at the store." Henry hurried to do as he was told. Regina sighed and picked up the wet laundry. She took it downstairs and just dumped them on top of the dryer. She sorted a few things into the dryer and just simply carried the rest outside to hang it two pieces at a time. Once she had her old load rewashing she went back upstairs where Emma now had pieces of the toy chest all over the place and was reading the instructions. Regina picked up the grocery bags and restocked her kitchen. She was giving her kitchen a thorough cleaning when her phone rang.

"What can I do for you Mr. Gold?" Regina asked.

"Payment is required now that I've just seen to your little problem, he won't be testifying anymore."

"Give me proof of completion." Her phone beeped. She wasn't worried about the tracing it. The phone company if called by an outside number required a password if you didn't have someone's direct number. Regina looked and saw a video. Mr. Gold cut his throat right in front of her.

"There done," Mr. Gold told her. "Now my son."

"Come enjoy my hospitality and he'll come here," Regina told him.

"Good, I'm on my way and don't fuck with me Regina," He told her.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Regina replied before hanging up. She put her phone down and finished her kitchen before she made a quinoa fruit salad, and smoothies for everyone. Though Shadow's was more of a high calorie one to help her gain healthy weight. While she was in the kitchen she got started on making a large tubaware full of salsa, and prepared a few tomatoes to sun dry for Emma. She placed them on her balcony where she got good sun for most of the day.

"Henry come back?" Regina asked Emma who was now texting and still wasn't done yet with her task.

"No, don't think so," Emma replied.

"Computer locate Henry," Regina told it.

"Henry is located in the comic book store." Regina sighed as she took out her phone and video called Henry. He didn't pick up, but she wasn't surprised. She gave him ten minutes to get home. He got there in seven minutes.

"Go clean up your room now, and I want it done thoroughly," Regina ordered. He nodded.

"Yes ma'am." He went upstairs before Regina took the baskets downstairs. She took out her now clean wash again and took it outside to hang. She was only a quarter of the way through when Emma came to the balcony.

"Regina, the baby's crying," Emma called down.

"So go get her," Regina replied annoyed.

"I don't know what to do," Emma replied.

"You're her mother figure it out," Regina told her as she worked. Emma disappeared. Regina finished putting up the laundry and went back in to put on yet another load, and fold the items in the dryer. She was yawning and going over what to do next before her house was in complete order again when there was just screaming from everyone. Soon Emma came hurrying downstairs dripping water and diarrhea, and if that wasn't already bad Shadow's skin was red.

"Oh My god take her I'm going to kill her, I burned her already," Emma cried. Regina quickly took her into the kitchen and ran her butt under cool water for five minutes.

"Henry get the first aid kit," Regina ordered. He hurried off for it.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know it was too hot," Emma cried. She was so distraught as Shadow just screamed and screamed. And she just kept pooing if that wasn't bad enough. Regina was going to have to bleach the entire kitchen. There was no other way this could possibly play out. Finally she was done though as Regina patted her dry gently.

"Emma calm down, I only need one crying person here right now." Emma sniffed and nodded. "It happens, now you've learned your lesson, that you check the water temperature always." Emma nodded. "After a burn you need to run it under cool water not cold water for five minutes. And pat it dry gently and now we're going to apply some aloe to it." Regina let Emma do that and some of Shadow's tears subsided. Regina gave her some pain medication. Henry was very helpful by bringing a new diaper and a shirt. Regina tried to give her to Henry once she was calm and had been cuddled thoroughly but she wasn't having it.

"Henry look in that bag and see if the sling is in there." Henry searched through and found a long piece of cloth.

"I don't see it," He said.

"The cloth is the sling," Regina told him. He looked confused as he came over. Regina put Shadow down and she got so angry she pounded her fists and screamed louder as Regina wrapped it around herself as if she weren't screaming. Then she tucked a struggling Shadow into the sling until she was nicely wrapped up inside. Shadow slowly stopped crying when she realized she was up against Regina.

"Oh thank God, I thought this would never stop, was I this bad?" Henry asked her.

"For weeks on end," Regina told him. "And I still don't know why you were crying."

"Well I'm very sorry Mom," Henry told her kissing her cheek. She smiled at him and stroked his cheek.

"Well it was worth it because I wouldn't trade any day with you for anything." He smiled at her.

"I wouldn't either, God if I didn't kill you, God knows what kind of a boy you'd be today," Emma moaned.

"You can have a pity party some other day, but I need my house back in order." Regina picked up the laundry basket and handed it to Henry. "That's for you, I believe you were taking care of your room. And Emma please get these toys organized and put away in the guest room at least." Emma nodded eager to do something right for Regina.

"What about the carpet?" Henry asked.

"Go over each spot with hot water and soap before thoroughly washing your hands if you don't want to cough up worms." Henry made a face but did as he was told. Regina bleached kitchen sink and the counter one handed. She was a little bit out of practice, but she was managing just fine, better than she had the first go around with Henry. She cleaned up her hands thoroughly. She went out to help Emma but saw she was almost done putting in the last screw. They put all her new toys away and Regina immediately vacuumed her carpet downstairs and sent Henry to vacuum upstairs while she did the next load of laundry and began to steam clean her couch and the downstairs carpet with Emma's help.

"Henry, take a break it's lunch time," Regina called up the stairs. The vacuum shut off and she walked away where Emma was setting up Shadow's high chair. Regina tried to put her in, but that resulted in a tantrum.

"Maybe we can trade her in for someone who isn't a screamer," Henry commented holding up his phone. "There are two other girls as young as her."

"Henry," Emma and Regina scolded. Henry shrugged as he ate his lunch. Regina had added on cucumber sandwiches after getting a craving. She settled Shadow in her lap and put a piece of fruit in her mouth which silenced her quickly. Regina was about to eat when she pooped again.

"I'll take her," Emma told her.

"Are you sure?" Regina asked. Emma nodded.

"I can do that, I can change a diaper now."

"Don't wipe too hard and maybe rub some fresh aloe on it. And use a cool wet cloth to clean her," Regina instructed. Emma nodded. She took her kicking and screaming up the stairs. Regina ate her lunch.

"Oh I almost forgot, the teacher said yesterday if I was ready now that the next belt ceremony was during fight week," Henry told her. He pulled a paper out of his pocket with the date and time on it. Regina had already gotten an email about it that morning.

"I'll put it in my calendar and Emma's because she's forgetful." Henry nodded pleased.

"Can I take Shadow with me on sibling day?" Henry asked. Regina nodded knowing he had always been a little bit sad on sibling day, but not overly so.

"I think so, it's another month away, right now she's too sick, but maybe then, she will be well enough I think." Henry grinned. The doorbell rang and Maleficent was announced. Regina told the computer to let her in. She was too tired to open the door herself.

"Hey Henry," Maleficent greeted.

"Hi Auntie Male, you have the baby yet?" Henry asked. Maleficent shook her head.

"No, I'm really hoping any day now, or we're inducing in three days."

"Start of fight week, perfect," Regina replied. "What brings you over?"

"Help you relax hopefully. I heard about the nurse, the worms, the diarrhea, the house, and apparently the now screaming child." Regina couldn't help but smile at her thoughtfulness.

"I'd love too, but…."

"What she going to object to the massage part at least." Regina shrugged.

"Aunty Male you coming to my yellow belt ceremony?" Henry asked.

"Already booked in my calendar sweet pea," Maleficent told him. He smiled and she smiled back. "Oh and before I forget I managed to find volunteers to foster everyone except the adults. And with most of the children in homes, the adults will be able to keep a lot cleaner."

"Oh good that's one thing I can check off my list." Maleficent nodded.

"Why is she screaming?" Maleficent asked.

"She doesn't like Emma, and it didn't help she gave her a first degree burn from bath water two hours ago on accident." Maleficent cringed. "Now she's changing her diaper because of the diarrhea." Maleficent made a face.

"I'm not looking forward to these days." Regina shook her head no as she finished her lunch. Emma finally came back downstairs.

"It only took so long because she just wouldn't stop going so I held her on the toilet," Emma told her wearily. Emma passed her back to Regina, but it was too late for reasonable Shadow to reappear.

"Someone set up the play pen for me," Regina told them. Emma and Maleficent worked it out together and Regina just put Shadow down. At first she was surprised and the others actually thought she might calm down, but Regina just braced herself as. She just screamed as hard as she could until she was vomiting and coughing and had spent herself. Which didn't take long because of the vomiting and coughing.

"I see you're going to need me a lot later, so call me when you two talk about it." Regina nodded.

* * *

"Did you sleep at all?" Emma asked as she watched Regina downing coffee and throw a cereal box onto the table. Cereal was normally a I'm too sick to make breakfast day.

"When should I have slept Emma?" Regina asked. "I can't sleep, I literally downed so much coffee to get through yesterday that even though you took her last night for the first time I still didn't sleep." Regina was extremely grumpy. She had been up for four days; yesterday had been very busy with council stuff. She had been able to appoint Killian, Emma, Pan, and Mulan. They had added Merida on as their moral councilor, but given the job of the face of the island to Ariel after Rose declined. She had too much research she said to also take on a council job that required travel. She had suggested their old friend Ariel who had been cast out of high society by her father for marrying a pauper. They had a daughter they were struggling to provide for on a sailor's salary while Ariel had only just finally completed her degree in Marine biology with no prospects. Ariel was more than grateful but so was Regina as they presented her as the hard working mother and took perfect family photos that looked nothing like their real ones. They now had a new face for the public, and Regina no longer had to address the foreign press only their own. The people understood about Ariel coming in as an outsider, and even tolerated Merida as moral officer, because no one had had applied for such a position on the council and they would need someone good. But they had complained about Mulan. So Mulan was now on a mission to meet and actually talk to several people a day and prove that she cared for the community.

"I don't know I'm sorry," Emma said as Shadow cried in her lap.

"I gotta get ready, I have a council meeting this morning and a world affairs briefing, and a meeting about construction," Regina murmured.

"Wait that means I have a council meeting today, I told Rodriguez we could meet this morning about the Sheriff's office."

"Well you need to go now, because you need to keep us post on security," Regina told her taking Shadow. Emma hurried out and called Rodriguez on her rush up the stairs to get dressed and leave. She only came back to kiss everyone goodbye. Regina got a few minutes of needed silence as Shadow ate her cereal and breast milk.

"You have your homework?" Regina asked Henry. He nodded as he put in his headphones. "No, no I need you to play with her while I take a shower and get dressed." Henry groaned, but consented. "Thank you love, she loves you." Regina left them to play while she went upstairs to shower and change quickly. She had somehow managed to get up late. She checked her bag three times because she was so tired she was sure she was forgetting something. She went downstairs with clothes for Shadow, and had her dressed before she packed lunches for both of them, and they headed off to school.

"Seriously," Regina moaned as Shadow became quiet once she was at pre-school. Regina left for a coffee shop she needed more coffee to make it through the day.

"Oh my God, you look like shit, and there's not enough makeup to change that," Maleficent told her.

"I can't sleep, between the crying and the downing coffee constantly to get through the day, I'm fucked," Regina told them as she sat down.

"You think maybe she's got so many worms they're causing a blockage now that they're dying?" Red asked.

"Take her every day to check and she's fine," Regina told them as the others arrived. "This is just my curse, I swear. Or I get the feeling she doesn't like me anymore."

"She loves you, you're the best thing that ever happened to her," Maleficent told her. Once everyone was seated they started on reports on security of the island and it's current special guests as they arrived.

"Today's open market is already underway in the Neverland town square," Pan told them. "All attractions were in working order and we're set up for the boxing match tonight by two current heavy weights."

"The kids Karate belt ceremony is open to all viewers, but mostly this is for the entertainment of people traveling with children." They nodded. "Today is for the yellow belt." Some scientists came in.

"Do we have the Mangareva islands?" Ariel asked them as they were talking about a device they had created to activate hotspots. Everyone looked at Regina who looked extremely tired. She sat up trying to look as if her body wasn't succumbing to the idea of sleep already.

"No, we don't, we're still in negotiations with France without starting a war." They groaned. "We've at least made headway on the Pitcairn Islands with the British, and will be able to increase our tourism. They were actually rather surprised we weren't indebted to them like they planned since they could really use the money right now.

"That's a start, but we didn't go after those to destroy the place," Merida reminded the others. "And it's still thirty-two hours away. What are we going to do with a bunch of seventh day Adventists?"

"First we're going to kill the rapists, we don't keep rapists especially child rapists in our organization," Regina replied.

"May I?" Mulan asked. "It's been so long, I wouldn't mind at all." Regina nodded.

"If no one else objects." There was nodding of agreement that it would be Mulan's job.

"Wondeful, before you go killing them off, I have to ask that you take a farmer with you, to introduce the islanders to green houses, vertical farming, and hydroponic farming. Rose will also be accompanying you and Ariel to discuss new ways of getting power. The British Prime Minister sent a note this morning saying they planned on shutting off electricity. And please alert them to the spectacular health care facilities they are allowed to take part in. And that late in a pregnancy it's best if a woman comes here."

"So are we suspending traditional methods of farming?" Mulan asked.

"Not a chance, this will allow us to have an even higher yield. And we'll need a population head count. The island can only support so much, but it is my hope that we can move a few soldiers and their families there as defense for our food sources," Regina told her. Mulan had no idea how happy she was she didn't have to make the trip out to Pitcairn island this week.

"Oh don't forget you have to also introduce conservation laws, well all laws, but firstly conservation laws," Red told them. "So that means talking about their waste system. And we'll expect that everything wasteful will be handed over and they'll be allowed to come here and replace clothes and other materials. We'll of course acknowledge the keeping of family heirlooms ecetera."

"And that maybe we'll increase tourism and their ability to leave the island more easily by building a maglev line," Maleficent told them. "We have the bus pods, I don't see why we couldn't increase tourism by doing this." Everyone was nodding the agreement. "I'll draw up plans and present them properly before the council."

"We should also choose a representative, but not like the priest, the priest has to get off the island and apply properly through us for residence. So does the school teacher, I think they come from New Zealand," Merida pointed out. "We need loyal people not those who come in from the outside like Pitcairn is a charity case."

"Agreed," Graham told them. "We've been doing so great not letting extremist religion into our safe haven." Every one nodded. Mulan wrote quickly, she definitely wanted to start off better with these people then she had the others.

"I think that's it for now until they vote on a representative, preferably from someone whose going to live the most with the things discussed," Pan told them. "We have to get them stable before we can discuss what to export back to Britain and what to keep for ourselves to live off of, not that we aren't doing great with vertical farming in the green house and hydroponic farming. We could potentially get rid of most I think to get money coming in."

"Definitely something to discuss," Regina told them hiding a yawn. "Emma you'll assign officers to take shifts there. I'm sure it won't be much to do, but they'll be needed." Emma nodded.

"I know exactly who would enjoy the command there too," Emma replied. The scientists had already slipped out. Soon they were all caught up on world affairs.

"We should just take the Middle East, we know enough science we could restore the land," Ariel grumbled.

"And have to deal with extremists more no thanks. I'm happier robbing them," Graham commented. "Just think we'd have to kill off most of the older population to teach the younger generation about body freedom and safe sex without the rest of us catching hell for it."

"I'm too tired to think about actually invading a real place. And to be honest, I'd fucking take New Zealand for sure. It's like the perfect island," Regina told them.

"Yeah, we could take Alaska, America doesn't need it and it's got so much natural land. We'll have to get rid of a few idiots there, but the native population could totally stay," Red commented. "And we'd be next to Canada, they aren't bad neighbors to have."

"True," Graham told her.

"I guess the last order of business is transporting Lily to the Americans," Regina said yawning at her screen. Emma sat up now wondering what would happen. "What do you think Maleficent?"

"She refuses to see reason even for baby Emma. I thought she would see her and express a need for change, but she didn't do anything but curse Emma. She named her Emma because she wants Emma to feel ashamed for having created her only to betray her." Emma looked down. "But don't, baby Emma is beautiful and she will be loved by her new family. Lily can blame you all she wants, but she's the one that has no love in her eyes."

"Then as soon as she's healthy we release her to the American justice system. With clear chain of custody papers for baby Emma and the charges she was brought up against here and convicted of for domestic violence under time served and our right to terminate her parental rights." Regina announced. No one objected. Soon they were done and they were free to celebrate for the day after Ariel's welcoming speech to the second day of fight week.

"She's gorgeous Maleficent," Regina told her. Emma tentatively had a look as well.

"She's beautiful," Emma told Maleficent. "I'm almost a little bit sad she's not my daughter."

"Well you can still be her Aunt, no reason you shouldn't be a part of her life." Emma smiled at her. "However you need to take Regina home and fuck her to sleep before I do. She's way too cranky and stressed out with two kids at home. She needs her restart button hit."

"Male," Regina chided. "We will have sex after our first date, when we are ready not before."

"Well then go on a lunch date now, I'll see to Henry if he shows up," Red told them. She pushed them off so they had no excuse. They had lunch at a Chinese restaurant.

"Not exactly what I had in mind for a first date, you deserve better sorry," Emma told her.

"Well that's the glass half empty version, but the glass half full version is that for the first time in like a month of us being together we're out with no kids and it's just us doing something as a couple. When my food gets here, I'm going to eat it warm for the first time in four days and I'm going to enjoy something that is not my own incredibly healthy cooking. And then I'm going to barely get myself home and fall on my bed into a food coma if I'm lucky. In fact I'm going to set my alarm for Henry's belt ceremony."

"No sex?" Emma asked surprised. "Maleficent made it very clear it was a very important."

"You don't have to sleep with me," Regina told her as her food arrived. She shook the srirachi sauce bottle. "Maleficent and Red are just being them. They think anyone who hasn't had sex in three days is overdue."

"I must be expired then," Emma commented as they set her food down as well. Regina shook her head with her fork in her mouth. As soon as she was done the yawns were coming to her delight. All she had to do was get home. She waited a little impatiently for Emma to finish and felt bad that she didn't really care about what Emma was saying about her training for Interpol. Regina tried so hard to keep focus. At some point she was about to order a coffee.

"Oh Regina, I'm sorry, you wanted to sleep," Emma told her pausing in how she found out Neal was in Interpol. Regina shook her head.

"No, no it's all very interesting babe," Regina told her making herself smile as she tried to hide a yawn and her eyes watered.

"Check please," Emma called. Soon they had paid and left. Regina's eyes were blurry from lack of sleep so she held onto Emma as if they were cuddling as they walked to a Pod stop. She was so glad one came by quickly with all the extra tourists. Once inside Emma got a call she had to take, so Regina just went upstairs and stripped down. She put her phone on the charger after checking her alarm.

"I love you so much bed, you're so beautiful," Regina told it as she hugged her pillow and spread out over her bed. For once she hadn't woken up with diarrhea in her bed from Shadow. She took in the quiet of her house. She was only half asleep when Emma came in and stripped down and climbed into bed behind her.

"Um…if you want me to touch you until you fall asleep, you have to turn over," Emma told her sounding nervous. "Or do you want my tongue down there this time?" Regina frowned as she opened her eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Regina asked confused about Emma's view of sex.

"We had our first date, so I can start pleasing you now whenever you tell me," Emma told her seriously. "I've only ever been with Lily, and sometimes she wanted my hand and other times my tongue. But you haven't told me how you want me to please you."

"Emma get out of my room please, I'll see you when it's time to go to the belt ceremony."

"I'm sorry," Emma said just barely holding back a sob. She got out of bed quickly and picked up her clothes. She got to the door and turned back unable to hold back her tears. "I didn't mean to mention another woman's name, know that." Emma hurried out and slammed her room door closed behind. Regina just squeezed her eyes shut for a minute as she tried to grasp at whatever little energy she had left and got up out of bed. She slipped on a pair of shorts and a band t-shirt before heading downstairs where she drank some cold coffee and rinsed her face with cold water.

"All right, all right you can do this Regina, emotions, you have to deal with emotions right now." Regina went back upstairs and knocked on Emma's door gently. "Emma?"

"Just go to sleep Regina, its fine," Emma replied.

"No, it's not fine, you're crying, and I'm only like half sure why," Regina replied. "Can you please come out of your room so we can talk….please? I'll be downstairs." Regina went back downstairs as she got more coffee this time it was warm again. Regina was waiting a full twenty minutes before she heard Emma come down to face her. Regina finished her third cup of coffee since she had asked Emma to come down.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to come down still a sobbing mess," Emma told her. Regina shrugged.

"It's fine," Regina told her. In truth better Emma wasn't a sobbing mess, because maybe they could figure out what the hell happened in her bedroom. "I didn't kick you out because you said Lily's name."

"So you kicked me out because I didn't know how to please you," Emma replied. Regina shook her head.

"No, I kicked you out because you thought our sexual encounters would be like whatever you and Lily did if I understand correctly from when you were trying to ask me what I liked." Emma looked down and Regina put a hand gently under her chin to lift her gaze but Emma flinched. Regina pulled her hand back sadly.

"Please don't be angry with me, I won't compare you again, and I'll learn how to please you honest."

"No, Emma when we have sex we'll learn how to please each other. It's impossible to know what we like or don't like that the other does before we've done it."

"I should just call Maleficent; she'll know how to please you…." Emma trailed off looking down further.

"Is this going to be like this until we have sex?" Regina asked her seriously. The coffee wasn't working, she felt like she would pass out. It was obvious she needed to put Emma to sleep and push her restart button. If she wanted to sleep at all. Emma nodded. "All right, but we do it in my bed, it's comfier." Regina stood up and took her shirt off as she headed upstairs. Regina wasn't proud of herself, but she literally had one goal and everything else would have to be handled later whatever the consequences.

"I thought you didn't want to have sex with me," Emma commented as Regina pulled her into the room and pushed her back into the door. Regina just kissed her deeply to show her how uninterested she wasn't. Emma kissed her back, but her body was tense.

"Do you not want to have sex?" Regina asked pulling back. Emma looked nervous.

"Of course I want too," Emma lied. Regina looked at her for a long moment.

"I don't believe you."

"Regina I want to have sex with you, how much more clearly can I consent?"

"Your body says no," Regina told her. Regina was half asleep, but it wasn't hard to see that Emma obviously had some reservations. Emma kissed her and Regina moved back towards the bed, and notice Emma relax only slightly when she wasn't up against the door. Regina tugged Emma's shirt up and over her head before they fell back on the bed. Regina rolled so she was on top and moved to kiss Emma's neck and her body just tensed up so hard, Emma was gripping the sheets. Regina pulled back.

"I knew it you are just saying yes to please me," Regina told her. "Emma, I want to have sex with you when you want it, truly want it, and not a moment before. Yes?" Emma nodded upset that Regina knew she didn't want it. Lily had always hit her if she realized, she wasn't interested. Regina got off her and moved so she lay next to her. Emma was in tears again and moved to leave. Regina pulled her back into bed and wrapped her arms around her. "I'll just have to cuddle you to prove that I'm not gonna hurt you and I'm not upset you don't want to have sex."

"Cuddling is good." Regina kissed her forehead before getting comfortable cuddling her from behind. Regina was jealous when Emma obviously dropped off quickly. Regina however was suddenly hit by her coffee boost and libido at the same time.

"Oh my God, Fuck this day to all kinds of hell," Regina grumbled as she tried to close her eyes. Her mind which previously couldn't think of shit was now thinking about the breakfast dishes Henry never put away, or that everyone's beds was unmade, or how the population of Pitcairn would react to their new sovereign. How she was going to supply them with power sooner rather than later? Or Shadow's constant crying and what the reason for it could be, and if Henry was getting enough attention. So many questions about what the fuck sex had been like with Lily, and endless thoughts that didn't even matter. She was finally dropping off when her alarm went off. Regina buried her head under her pillow, she was in no way ready to be an adult again and handle her responsibilities.

"Regina, come on we gotta get to Henry's belt thing," Emma told her lifting up her pillow. She was met by grumpy Regina. Regina didn't even try and hide her displeasure. "I know it wasn't enough sleep, but come on." Regina got out of bed and found a nicer shirt before she did her make up over. This time she took better care to not look like shit, everything had to look flawless while she looked angry, otherwise she would just be a hot mess. That in itself made her angry inside. Soon they were both gone. Emma also found a nicer shirt to go under her signature red leather jacket.

"No, no I sent you off earlier to get ungrumpy, what happened?" Maleficent asked looking between them as she pushed a stroller with baby Emma.

"I'm not ready for sex after Lily," Emma told her truthfully and sadly. Maleficent sighed.

"Drop it," Regina told them both. "Where's Red?"

"Getting Shadow shaved ice, she really likes it." Regina nodded. As soon as they were back Regina managed to smile and disguise her real mood. Shadow for once was equally responsive with happy expressions. She frowned at Emma though who looked completely dejected. They went to the arena area where Henry was already with his fellow yellow belts. He ran over to them when he saw them. He hugged them and asked if they managed to get enough sleep. He had wanted to practice with Regina, but Red had been a good substitute so she could sleep.

"I love watching the little ones get better," they heard Dr. Whale's nurse say from behind them as she was passing. Maleficent, Red, and Regina had a look on their face that totally called her bullshit. "Oh here come the foreign monarchs." Their guests sat down the Queen of Monaco had the pleasure of sitting next to Regina. She was nice.

"What a beautiful baby is she yours?" She asked. Regina nodded.

"Yep, she's a treasure," Regina told her. They talked a bit more about Shadow and how she was mistreated and they had been lucky enough to find her on a boat of Korean refugees.

"Who is that?" Regina asked Maleficent as a very hot woman walked in wearing something from Jace. The other monarchs were a little more dressed up then they were, but a night in the heat, and tomorrow they would tone it down a little.

"That's a Princess of Saudi Arabia and her billionaire Prince Husband," Red replied as Maleficent was taken with her.

"God, she just gave me the biggest lady boner," Maleficent groaned once she had taken her seat. Regina sighed. If she wasn't taken her and Maleficent could both go satisfy their lady boners, and worse yet Regina's was still horny from earlier and it didn't wanna go away. She had tried thinking about her mother having sex, and it worked for all of two seconds until she caught site of a girl's ass or any other delightful body part.

"If only I had known that's how they made them on the Saudi Peninsula," Red whispered. "God I would bang her silly if she'd let me."

"You're worse than Robin, you know she's straight," Emma told them.

"Until she's not," Maleficent answered.

"Now you're really as bad as Robin," Emma told them.

"No, because I know she wouldn't let me bang her silly because she's straight, but God help me if she looked over here right now and told me she wanted it, I would give it to her so good she never wanted to go back."

"And on that note I'll drink to that," Regina said as she stopped a guy serving beers and another with ice pops for the kids in the audience. Shadow was very pleased with another treat. Soon everyone had a beer or an ice pop in Shadow's case. It was just frozen juice without all the extra sugar so Regina wasn't worried about the sugar content knowing it had been freshly squeezed and frozen.

"Ugh I'm gonna punch Pan, I told him not to objectify women at the children's event." They shook their head at Pan who was now in the middle of the floor mat. He grinned at them before he began announcing the event. Each person would have a lone demonstration for their mastery of their level before they sparred against one another. Each person should spar twice before there was a face off of the two best students. Then exhibition before the teachers announced those who would be awarded their orange belt. They clapped and cheered as Maleficent put headphones on baby Emma's ears and she did the same for Shadow, although she was about to complain but when the noise level went down she bared it. It was a long event in Regina's opinion, but she was so proud of Henry for making it to second in the sparring match. And she was even prouder as he was awarded his orange belt. There was lots of picture taking for parents before everyone dispersed to do other stuff before the more adult boxing match.

"Where did Red and Maleficent get off too?" Emma asked as she came off a ride with Henry. Regina had a hand on baby Emma's stroller who was sleeping peacefully.

"Oh you know, taking care of something personal about that Princess," Regina told her.

"You still didn't get enough sleep, Mom, you sound like me when I'm grumpy," Henry told her. Regina kissed his forehead for being so attentive; she gave him a genuine smile.

"No, I didn't, but its okay, I hopefully will be all right tonight." He nodded with a smile. Emma pushed Shadow after kissing Regina's cheek over to the next ride, but this time Regina went on it with Henry. They had a good night before they took the children to a day care hut where they could all be watched, and go to sleep on time. They would be picked up after the match.

"Knock him out for crying out loud," Regina called out. She knew a knock out would finally mean the end of the match, but these two had actually managed to go four rounds to her disbelief. She cheered the hardest when one man was in fact knocked out and it was finally over.

"That was the best match I've ever seen," Emma laughed. She'd had a few beers. "I told Neal to get here by today and now look what he missed. He's going to be so upset in the morning." Regina nodded as Emma leaned on her as they went to get Henry and Shadow.

"So you think you can push the stroller straight." Emma saluted her and hiccupped making her laugh at herself. Regina surprised herself by even having the capacity to find Emma funny while drunk. Regina carefully got Shadow in her car seat and stroller. Praying to every God out there that she stayed asleep that night. Henry she carried back herself as Emma swiveled a bit with Shadow, but stayed on course as they went home. Regina was only walking to tire herself out and Emma. She wasn't interested in Emma still feeling ready to party. Aside from one bump that thankfully didn't wake Shadow to Regina's relief they made it back safely. She told Emma to leave Shadow and already head up to bed. Regina put Henry to bed and got him undressed and tucked in. Next was Shadow who she very carefully took to her new room. It wasn't fully complete but she at least had her own bed that she would hopefully sleep in tonight like she slept in a crib at the daycare. Regina almost cheered loudly when she was in bed and tucked in. She crept out and left the door cracked until she felt the doorknob of her own bedroom. She saw Emma passed out in her own room which was fine by her as she closed Emma's door and turned off the light. She went into her own room and quietly shut her door. Then she carefully undressed and went into her bathroom. She was going to put herself to sleep tonight. She took a bath she had made the computer run ten minutes before they got there. She got her toy out of one of her bedside drawers.

"Nothing like a warm bath and a little sex to knock you out," Regina sighed. Regina washed herself before she teased her body. She had been pushing down her arousal all night. She would be lying to herself if thought her body wasn't craving such attention. She was so use to getting it regularly she didn't even realize how much it could impact her mood next to her lack of sleep. Regina knew she was already ready, but the thrill of teasing herself was good. She picked up her waterproof dildo and teased her clit before pushing it inside herself. Her body shook with pleasure as she stayed quiet. She found a steady rhythm as she used her other hand to tease her nipple and her clit. She moved so she was sitting on her knees in the tub giving her a better range of motion. She felt her breathing pick up, and she could feel herself getting so close. She heard Shadow cry a little.

"Please go back to sleep," Regina whispered. "Please sleep." Regina tried to refocus on her task at hand as she squeezed and released her pelvic muscles around her dildo. "Oh fuck…" Shadow screamed hard. Regina leaned forward breathing hard in dissatisfaction.

"Mom," Henry called. Regina got out of the tub and slipped her dildo out of herself. She put it to the side and grabbed her towel. She wrapped it around herself and went to Shadow's room. She picked her up still crying. She went to Emma's room hoping to pass her off, but Emma was clearly the only one getting some sleep tonight. She sighed and went back to her room and put Shadow down on her bed. She continued to cry while Regina got dressed and cleaned and put away her dildo. She made a fresh bath and soon had Shadow inside of it. She calmed down to her relief that she at least wasn't screaming. Shadow really liked her bilingual marine animals voiced by Regina. Shadow yawned so she took her out of the bath, dried, dressed her in something comfortable before reading from two of her story books. Regina was just so grateful to get her down to sleep, she just quietly got in bed with her and finally got some rest of her own despite missing out on her orgasm.

* * *

Leave a Review please.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Warnings: Extreme violence affecting adults and children a like. No major character deaths.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

"Finally, now where is my son?" Mr. Gold asked Regina as he arrived at the joint baby shower, Maleficent was throwing that day. It was the night before the big fights.

"It's not my fault you got here now, he's been here most of the week with no idea you're coming. So tell me now if this is going to be a violent reunion," Regina told him.

"No, not from me," He told her as his breathing picked up.

"Stay out of his sight then, there are kids here, including your grandson," Regina told him before walking back in. Mr. Gold stayed towards the back watching his son as he participated in the games and talked to most of the guests including Killian. He glared at him and Milah making out in a corner at one point, but no one paid him too much mind or so he thought.

"What are you doing here crocodile?" Killian asked him. Milah was next to him looking just as upset.

"I was invited," He told them annoyed. "I didn't come here for you, anyway."

"Well this is a good day for Regina, don't go ruining it," Milah told him.

"Something wrong?" Emma asked Killian and Milah.

"No, come on back to the party, Emma, I don't want you mixed up in the wrong company," Milah told her. Mr. Gold smirked.

"That coming from a woman who abandoned her son," Mr. Gold quipped. Killian put a hand on his shoulder to stop him from moving forward.

"What are you talking about I never abandoned Henry…" Emma started.

"He's talking about me Emma," Milah told her stopping her. Emma had a look on her face that just said oh.

"Does Neal know?" Emma asked.

"Neal?" Milah asked. "Why would Neal know about Baelfire?"

"Because I am Baelfire," Neal said. Everyone turned to see Neal had wandered over to see what was going on. "How do you know my real name Emma, I covered that up pretty well. And you, I thought you were dead all this time but it turns out you're just a bitch."

"Son…" Mr. Gold started.

"No, no don't you son me, you piece of shit, you were worse than her." He turned and walked out knocking the cake out of a girl's hands in the party room of the restaurant.

"Neal what the fuck," Maleficent called out, but he ignored them. Regina glared at the group.

"What part of stay invisible was so hard?" Regina asked coming over

"I didn't realize the crocodile was still avoiding his son for your sake," Killian told her. "It's my fault. I thought he was here to ruin the party."

"Yep instead you ruined my reunion," Mr. Gold told him. "Our deal isn't done Regina."

"Relax he can't get off the island until he talks to both you and Milah. I've arranged for family counseling," Regina told them. "Emma go after him, you said you would." Emma nodded and left stepping over the girl as she picked up ruined cake. "Mr. Gold to your hotel room, Milah, Killian back to the party as if everything is all right." They did as they were told, but Mr. Gold hesitated a bit before he left.

"Everything okay, where's mom?" Henry asked. "Why was Dad so mad?" He had taken to calling him dad despite Neal's attempts to tell him it wasn't necessary.

"He accidentally saw his parents before we got him to his safe space." Henry frowned. "Emma's going to take him there now." Henry nodded.

"I hope he likes his safe space," Henry told her. Regina nodded.

"I think he is going to love it."

* * *

"Neal, wait up," Emma called. He stopped for her.

"Did you know they would be here?" Neal asked. "How did you even find out my name?" Emma could see he was really upset.

"Let's get off the street and I'll tell you everything that I know." He nodded and they got into a pod and left. Emma took him to a small apartment. He noted his stuff was already there.

"So you don't have to stay near your father, it's your safe place, It was Henry's idea." He sat and picked up a bowl with his favorite candy.

"So you definitely knew." Emma nodded. "There was a job for Mr. Gold, his payment said he wanted to be reunited with his son, but the Queen had already agreed to the deal before she saw your picture from your last visit. He saw you in the airport but lost track of you here. He doesn't know anything about your life outside of here."

"But he knows I'm called Neal now, that's good enough," Neal told her.

"Yes, well he told us your name was Baelfire. We didn't tell him that you were Neal ever, he just figured that out in the party."

"I don't want Henry around him. I told you I would let you and Regina raise him in peace, I'm great with my occasional visits and not being a major part of his life for his betterment, but I won't budge on this." Emma nodded.

"I don't think Regina is eager to let Henry spend time with him anyway," Emma told him. He nodded as he ate some more candy.

"So you lured me here, and now you know who I really am, the son of a cowardly assassin."

"I wish he was a coward he isn't easily scared these days it seems."

"These days, but as a child he was nothing but someone's bitch. When I was thirteen I didn't run away exactly. I stood up to the man my father groveled before and killed people for because he was too afraid to stand up to him. He kept me like a dog to keep controlling my father. And then one day he finally killed him. And I thought finally there is my father coming to save me. I wanted to leave, and go back ho me. But he told me there was nothing left back home. I didn't believe him. He wanted to stay and take over this guy's business. So I told him he'd have to choose between me and power. He chose power. I ended up on a cargo ship that eventually docked in England when they found me." He took a deep breath. I was kicked off, but a little girl saw me took pity on me, convinced her family to take me home and take me in."

"Why did you leave them?" Emma asked. She had never heard about this family.

"Boys went off to Eton and Wendy the girl I fell in love. Dad made it clear I wasn't his son, just someone they took in and that his daughter was too good to be my real sister, let alone my girlfriend. Didn't stop him for having me arrested for incest, I broke out of jail, caught a ride on a sailboat heading for America. Guy was touring around the world and needed some help. And boats were a little something I knew about back then. Spent time stealing with the computer stuff I'd learned in England. Then I stole from the wrong guy, and got mixed in with the Columbians. I met you six months later and you know the rest from there."

"Your life has been as rough as mine," Emma told him. Neal nodded. "And I'm sorry he betrayed you like that and lied about Mila. She's a good person, and I can't imagine why she left you."

"He told me she was killed by the man for not wanting to be his whore. I always thought she was so brave, now I don't know. Turns out she abandoned me."

"The truth is always scary," Emma told him. "But you have a chance to get something I will never get from my parents and that is an apology. Even if you never speak to them again after this, I think it would be best if you talked to them."

"He'll kill you if he doesn't talk to me won't he?" Emma nodded.

"I got that impression or he'll kill Regina, and let's be real, Henry is lost without her, and now that we happened upon Shadow I really could not do this parenting thing alone. I wouldn't know what else to do except give her up for adoption and Henry would never forgive me. I'm just not good with her right now."

"Well you did burn her bum like three days into knowing her," Neal told her. Emma nodded. "I'll do it if Regina makes Sancocho with chicken. We'll have a rough family dinner. It's all I ever wanted as a kid was normal dysfunctional family dinner."

"What's Sancocho?" Emma asked. He waved her off.

"Just tell Regina, she'll know what I'm talking about. She's a foodie," Neal told her. Emma frowned.

"I'm a foodie now," Emma told him.

"You still go back to grilled cheese when she's away I'm told."

"It's all I can cook," Emma grumbled, but she took her leave.

"Tell Henry I love my safe space."

"I will." Emma left and returned to the party. It was wrapping up without the cake, so the idea was to head to Ingrid's for ice cream.

"Well?" Regina asked.

"He said he would only do it if you made Sanchoco with chicken for a dysfunctional family dinner."

"Sancocho, and is he serious, why would you promise him I'd cook," Regina told her.

"You told me Emma I don't care what you have to do, but make him stay," Emma told her. "I think cooking is a small price to pay." Regina made a face.

"I thought he would just wanna have sex with you or something," Regina grumbled.

"Really, Regina, we're not even there yet and you expected me to go sleep with Neal."

"Yeah, but you've been with him before, it would be like riding a bike, jump starting your libido even." If Regina was truthful she had hoped she would so she could either say the only way to go forward was for her to be with Red or Maleficent. Listening to Maleficent and Red drool over every girl did nothing to keep her mind off such things and she was having a hard enough time by herself in her thoughts. It didn't even seem to matter where she was anymore not that Emma made it easy in her shorts. And Regina was now prepared to swear before any God Emma's shirts got tighter or was she just looking harder.

"No, I couldn't sleep with him now," Emma told her. Regina nodded giving Emma an apologetic look because Emma didn't have sex with him, and because she herself was a selfish bitch. But she in no way was forcing Emma to do anything sexual before she was ready.

"Well that's good to know," Regina lied hiding her selfishness. Soon they were all at the ice cream shop.

"Hmmm….damn it I love ice cream," Emma commented happily. A little bit fell and onto her boobs and slid down. She wiped with her finger and then sucked it off.

"Me too," Regina told her a little tearfully. "Ingrid I need chocolate sprinkles quick." She turned back to the counter and Ingrid dumped a bunch of chocolate sprinkles on her ice cream cone.

"Better?" Ingrid asked. Regina nodded and gave her a thumbs up.

"Why'd you do that," Red told her. She gave her baby Emma's stroller. "Babysit now for ten minutes." Emma looked at Red confused as she pushed Maleficent out of the shop.

"Do they do that often just go off and have sex?" Emma asked. Henry finished his ice cream, but looked bored. There hadn't really been any kids except from Mulan and Merida's, but they had already walked off.

"Yes," Regina answered. "Henry you can go to the beach and play if you like." He nodded eagerly and gave them all a kiss before running out. He immediately found a group of kids to play with followed by Ariel's daughter Melody.

"You use to do that often, not so much with Rose, but with them," Emma remembered. Regina shrugged.

"I suppose, I don't really remember," Regina lied. They went outside where they could see down onto the beach. Henry had joined beach volleyball game. They sat on the wall, finishing off their cones.

"You're lying," Emma told her. "You remember perfectly well."

"I'm not interested in what I use to do, I'm more interested in what we're going to do one day," Regina told her which was true. She would like to find out what kind of magic they would make together. Just because she barely had no self-control was not Emma's fault. It was Red and Maleficent's for spoiling her. Baby Emma started crying and Regina easily took her from Emma, who failed to calm her.

"Great all my Emma's love you," Lily growled appearing. She was chained and with a guard.

"Sorry to disturb you ma'am, she's allowed ice cream today, and she still has to get her thirty minutes of sun prescribed by Dr. Whale," He told her. Regina waved him off.

"Proceed with your job," Regina told him ignored Lily. Emma didn't look at Lily.

"What can't look at me Emma, too ashamed at what you did to my baby, left her without a mother. Play house all you like but you'll never be happy with that bitch." Emma looked at Lily for the first time since the trial, she looked perfectly fine physically.

"No one's playing house Lily, and I'll look after baby Emma, she won't want for family and she'll always know who you were on your good days," Emma told her honestly. "But I can't let you hurt her." Maleficent came back with Red and took baby Emma away without a word to Lily. She was angry with her at their last visit, Lily had tried to smother the baby. They all walked away.

"I should get her home for her nap," Maleficent commented. "She'll be ready for a bottle, and she ate through what I brought, she's got such a big appetite."

"Good, you'll grow up big and strong like your grandma," Regina teased as baby Emma gripped her finger.

"And as smart," Maleficent added. "None of your mother's temper though, more like my reasonable and controllable one." They chuckled at Maleficent talking about her temper.

"I need to get to the kennels, but I'll see you later, I heard something about dysfunctional dinner earlier, is that tonight?" Red and Maleficent looked hopeful. "Because I heard Sancocho was on the menu."

"Yes, I guess if I start soon," Regina pouted.

"Why does everyone know what Sanchoco is but me?" Emma asked.

"Sancocho," They all corrected.

"Whatever is it good?" They all looked at her as if she were really asking. "Okay let me rephrase that, is it good to me?"

"Yes, I don't think you would object to this," Regina told her. "We have to stop at the store though."

"Yes, see you all at seven sharp," Red told them before skipping off. They all split up. Regina got some yucca and ears of corn from the store.

"Do we have to get a whole chicken?" Emma asked.

"Nope two whole chickens actually," Regina grinned. Emma groaned as they got two freshly killed chickens. They went home and Emma to her surprise actually got Shadow to bed.

"I did it finally," Emma grinned an hour and a half later as Regina finished cooking.

"Yay look at you parenting," Regina told her.

"I thought I would just end up playing with her until you were done, but no I put her down," Emma told her excited. "And she's in her own bed." Regina looked at her in surprise and amazement.

"Wow, I am impressed with you today I have to say, sexiest thing you've done today after the ice cream on the boobs," Regina told her. Emma blushed. Regina thought she was extremely cute and kissed her deeply. Emma readily responded by kissing her back just as deeply. Regina ran her hands down the side of Emma's face and over her shoulders before she moved down her body to her hips. She squeezed her ass in excitement really before she moved up under her shirt caressing her. Eventually she had her bra clasp in her hands.

"Can I?" Regina asked pausing in them making out. Emma's cheeks got red before she shook her head no. Regina backed off.

"I still wanna make out and cuddle though." Regina thought about saying no, but Emma needed to know she wasn't upset she said no because it wasn't heading for sex.

"Sure." Regina stirred the soup again before checking the level of heat on it before going into the living room where Emma had put on the news. Regina sat down.

"You want to make out to the news, very sexy," Regina told her. Emma chuckled.

"It's not meant to be sexy," Emma told her seriously as she leaned forward. Regina pulled her forward so Emma would have to lay on her and she still had easy access to Emma's butt.

"You just wanted to touch my butt didn't you," Emma accused making Regina chuckle under her. Regina didn't say anything as she kissed her. She didn't say that this was also a good position for mutual grinding and she hoped Emma couldn't help herself.

"I don't know what you mean," Regina told her innocently.

"Don't be cute," Emma teased as she stroked Regina's face. She couldn't believe how much love Regina seemed to have for her. Lily had never really looked at her that way. Neal had once and she thought it was for real until he wasn't there. But Regina every day she had that look.

"What?" Regina asked seeing she was thinking about something. Emma shook her head.

"Just thinking about the way you look at me, it's not what I'm used too, and it makes me all warm and fuzzy inside," Emma told her, Regina smiled.

"It's because we love each other," Regina told her. "You look at me the same way when you think I'm not looking or right now because you can't help yourself." Emma blushed a little that Regina had noticed.

"Did you really not notice I was in love with you, when you were with Rose?" Emma asked curiously.

"Yes, and no," Regina replied. "I've really liked you a long time, but you rejected me first, so I just thought that I was over reaching because of my feelings. And I told myself you didn't like me because you said you didn't like me."

"I'm so stupid, I could have had you sooner," Emma told her. She tried to move off Regina, but she held her in place.

"You're not stupid, you just didn't want to be hurt by me or Lily. It's past now, and we're together now. That's what matters." Regina kissed her. Emma teased the side of her thigh and kissed her neck. Regina moaned quietly into Emma's ear. Regina teased Emma's skin with her hands and she was so hopeful as she felt Emma grinding against her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that," Emma told her shifting.

"No, that was really just fine, you can go back to that if you like," Regina told her seriously.

"It's still not happening," Emma told her.

"I know," Regina told her innocently. "Doesn't mean I can't enjoy as close as we get." Emma didn't shift back but they did continue making out. Emma proceeded to kiss all over her body except for the truly essential parts in Regina's opinion. But still each kiss was like heaven on her body. She wanted to return the favor, but Emma steadfastly refused to let her really touch her. In one way Regina was really turned on by Emma exerting some control over her by pinning her hands or pushing her back down when she tried to get up to put Emma under her. And on the other hand she knew it was because Emma wasn't ready for her to touch her.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked as Regina's body tensed up.

"I'm fine, just really turned on right now that's all."

"I'm sorry," Emma told her. Regina shook her head.

"As hard as it is, I want us to have a healthy sexual relationship, and if that means ending make out sessions hot and bothered until you're ready, then that's how it's going to be," Regina told her seriously. "What good is it to me or you if you're scared of my touch?"

"Nothing," Emma replied as she looked at Regina as if she might cry. Regina hoped she wasn't about too or it would get worse when she excused herself to go touch herself.

"No Emma please don't cry I'm not angry or upset with you," Regina pleaded. Emma shook her head.

"I wasn't tearing up because you said that, I was tearing up because you're so sweet," Emma told her. "You see me when I'm vulnerable like no one else ever has, and it doesn't scare you away. You're like my rock." Regina couldn't help but smile at that as they kissed. Emma pulled back and stood up.

"What's wrong?" Regina asked. Emma didn't answer as she pulled her shirt of and tossed it at Regina.

"If you want the rest off you'll have to come upstairs." Emma went upstairs and Regina quickly followed tossing Emma's shirt to the side. Emma pulled Regina towards a bedroom, and decided that Regina's was probably best as her room wasn't clean. Once inside Emma got her shirt off as they kissed and pushed her back on the bed before climbing in next to her. Emma unbuttoned her pants and slid the zipper down. Just that act alone made Regina wet, and made Emma nervous.

"Don't tease," Regina pleaded when she had paused in slipping her shorts off. Emma nodded and smiled at her as she got Regina's shorts off. She swallowed hard, as usual Regina had on sexy panties. Emma was suddenly conscious of her cotton and strips. She was even sure there might be duck on them today. Regina pulled her down into a deep kiss before Emma continued to her neck and moved her hand down and began moving her finger fast over Regina's clit.

"Ow, Emma, stop, I didn't mean go straight in for the kill when I said don't tease," Regina cried pulling her hand back. Emma looked embarrassed. "You can tease me a little bit, just don't make me wait." Emma looked confused.

"I don't know how to do that," Emma told her.

"You teased me earlier with kisses," Regina pointed out now looking at Emma confused.

"I didn't know that was teasing, I just liked kissing you everywhere, Lily hated it. It was always touch her right away with my hand or my tongue before she went to sleep." Regina let out a breath and cursed Lily for what felt like the hundredth time in her life. And it might have been.

"Did she touch you?" Regina asked also wondering what Lily did to Emma.

"Sometimes no thankfully, but when she did it was always very roughly with a strap on." Regina made a note not to bring out a strap on right away although she had been thinking about it earlier.

"So based on this, we need to talk like really talk before we go any further." Regina moved so they were sitting in front of one another. She was beyond ready but once again she set her desires on the back burner. She couldn't be another Lily in Emma's life the idea was deplorable to Regina. Emma looked worried, she had no idea what Regina was going to say or do next. Would she get angry enough to hit her now?

"So I guess first things first is how you had sex is not how I want to have sex. I want to be able to touch you in the same way that you touch me. If I get pleasured, then I want to pleasure you back. And I want you to genuinely enjoy it not fake it, so if there's something you don't like always tell me. Because part of my pleasure is seeing you satisfied as well." Emma nodded. "How do you feel about that?"

"I like that," Emma told her. "I've just kind of learned to do without, I mean Neal was nice but it wasn't passionate or anything. It was just kinda…yeah, and with Lily it was just rough."

"Well how about this time, I tease you and you tell me when you want me to go further or not, you're in control. I stop where you say stop, and I go where you say go. I want to show you something different."

"What about you?" Emma asked worried that Regina would be upset inside if she wasn't pleased.

"Well whatever I show you, you can practice on me and either you'll finish me or I'll finish me. No big deal as long as I finish today," Regina told her truthfully. "This is about you."

"It's never about me," Emma told her.

"Maybe that was so before, but you're not leaving this bedroom not satisfied either physically or emotionally or preferably both unless the house starts burning down or the kids need us." Emma nodded. "That being said what is it that you expect to happen during sex?"

"I expect that I'll please you and you'll go to sleep after or go do whatever," Emma shrugged. Regina nodded.

"Okay, and what would you like to happen during sex?" Regina asked her.

"I would like to not be hurt during it," Emma told her truthfully.

"And aside from the rough strap on use, what else hurts you during sex."

"The lack of touch I guess, but I don't really mean the sexual kind, like I said I learned to not expect it, and eventually I didn't want it anyway because I knew what that meant."

"Perhaps after we have sex we'll try to cuddle a little bit or set some cuddle time for later if we get interrupted." Emma nodded.

"I think I would really like that," Emma smiled. Regina smiled back.

"Is there anything else that you know about, that makes you uncomfortable?" Emma shook her head.

"No, I guess we'll just have to find out, to be honest," Emma told her. "I promise not to freak out, and talk with you about it after."

"No, if something hurts or even just isn't to your liking, you stop me and tell me. Just like I stopped you and told you I prefer to start slow and be teased. If we want to have a healthy relationship, that's the way it has to be." Emma nodded.

"I don't really know how to have sex, I did what Lily told me and I just had to lay there with Neal. I'm really embarrassed; I don't want to hurt you or anything like that. You know?" Regina nodded and stroked the side of her face.

"I understand and like I said I'll try stuff out on you, you tell me yes or no, and then you can try stuff out on me. Yeah?" Emma nodded. "And I really think it's important that your needs are put first, and that you're also more in control of what I do so you can start to trust me." Emma was about to reply when the door opened. Emma grabbed the pillow to cover herself.

"Henry," They cried. He looked surprised.

"What, sorry, you didn't put up the sign," Henry cried. Regina shook her head at him as she sat back. He had seen her in her bra and panties before, so she wasn't too distraught. "You don't have to hide mom, I've seen you in your bra, and you've seen me in my underwear."

"That's different I'm your mother," Emma told him super embarrassed.

"What do you need?" Regina asked. He came in all the way and closed the door. He hopped onto the bed making Emma get redder. Regina stood up and found two t-shirts and tossed one at Emma as she found her own shorts. Emma looked happier when she had a shirt on.

"I was just wondering what you two were up too, I thought maybe we could play space paranoids together. And I think I got sunburn on my back."

"Shirt off," Regina told him as she got her clothes on. Henry took his shirt off and he showed her. "Oh yeah, that's not good, you didn't apply sunscreen did you." He grinned at her. She put some aloe vera on his back before adding some Noxema which was a great bland moisturizer. She kissed his forehead. "Better?" He nodded.

"Much, so space paranoids?"

"Yes anything," Emma commented.

"You two go ahead," Regina told them seriously. "I need to remake the bed and Shadow will be up any moment now anyway. We'll both come down in a second." Henry nodded. Emma kissed her and told her she was sorry, before hurrying out. Regina locked her bedroom door and took care of her own needs although it was too quick to her liking, but got the job done. Shadow of course woke up right on time before she changed her and took her downstairs. Regina checked on dinner before grabbing Shadow a snack and playing space paranoids.

"So how does the fight work tomorrow?" Emma asked.

"There's a wheel, it has three choices on it Karaoke, Dance, or Fist fight battle with or without boxing gloves," Regina told her. "There is no regard for age, except you can't participate if you're under ten."

"What if you're under ten and you wanna fight?" Emma asked.

"We tell you to save it until you're ten, if it upsets you that much then you'll still be ready to fight," Regina told her simply.

"Probably solves a lot of problems." Regina nodded.

"With kids yeah."

"Henry are you fighting anyone?" Emma asked. He nodded as he stuck his tongue out trying to shoot an alien. "Really who?"

"Boy from my class, you, and dad," Henry told her seriously. Emma looked at him in surprise.

"What why me and Neal?" Emma asked.

"Because he's not interested in being a real dad, I don't need another friend. I need another role model." Regina scoffed.

"Even if he gave up on you calling him Neal, he's never going to be a role model. He's stuck in his ways."

"Fine, shit dad status then," Henry told them.

"Don't say shit," They both said.

"What about me, I don't wanna fight you, you're my son?" Emma asked. "Why does Regina get out of this, she grounded you for four weeks." Regina chuckled.

"One I'm not going up against Mom's flip flop, two you left me for Lily, for Lily, and three mom dumped Rose so we're good," Henry told her.

"You're letting a flip flop scare you off, what if I bring the flip flop?" Henry laughed.

"You and flip flops don't scare me. You never had a Puerto Rican mother to understand," Henry told her. Regina laughed.

"Thanks for your support Regina, talk to your son, I won't fight him."

"It might be a Karaoke battle, I wouldn't fuss over it," Regina told her still chuckling. "Anyway what did this boy from your class do?"

"He said I was gay because I had two moms, so I told him I'd show him how gay I was in the ring," Henry told her seriously.

"I thought everyone here was tolerant?" Emma asked.

"There's a group of Catholics, it was better when some people's families didn't live here, but we do a lot of work with kids." The doorbell rang.

"It's open," Emma called towards the door. Neal came in.

"I came early for dinner," Neal told them. "And I ran out of candy."

"You can help Henry set the table with the bad China," Regina told Henry as she looked at her watched.

"Awww but this level," Henry whined.

"You can finish it after the table is set please." Henry pouted but nodded.

"Regina I can't fight him," Emma told her quietly.

"I know, I'll talk to him about it," Regina told her. Emma looked relieved that Regina was going to help her. Regina stood up and stretched. "Shadow come here, so Mommy can get you dressed in something pretty." Shadow walked over and lifted her arms. "No mommy Emma is going to dress you tonight for dinner." She turned to Emma. "Not the super fancy dress, but you know something she'll stay clean in until dinner." Emma nodded as Shadow walked over. She learned very quickly everyone's name even if she didn't talk. They hoped she started vocalizing more. Aside from saying yes in Mandarin she hadn't uttered one word. Emma took Shadow upstairs to get dressed.

"You and I, have finally hit a turning point Shadow. Now that you know what a total mess I am, you know that working with me is the only way for me to keep it together." Shadow just stared at her blankly. "You gonna at least give me a smile, I said I was really sorry about the bath." Shadow's face screwed up. "No…no…no…we've been so good today, I won't say that word anymore." Shadow cried. Emma sighed as she became impossible to finish dressing so she just took it downstairs and handed her over to Regina where she stopped crying.

"What was wrong with you?" Regina asked Shadow.

"Her undying love for me," Emma told her sarcastically. "She hates me the power of a thousand burning suns."

"I'm sure that's not true, it's been like a week, and she let you put her down for nap today."

"That's because she was already so tired she couldn't fight me, now she's awake again," Emma told her sitting down unhappily.

"Well you can feed her at dinner, food makes her happy," Regina told her as Shadow sat down between them. Henry came back and frowned. He tried to pick Shadow up but she cried.

"Come on, Shadow," Henry told her. "Share the space at least." Shadow didn't move. "Of course I get a jerk sister." Henry sat on the floor and picked up his controller. Shadow moved forward and grabbed his hair, making Emma and Regina hide a smile. Henry turned and glared at Shadow. "Just once I want to be in charge of the females in my life." Shadow smiled at him.

"Not a chance kid," Regina teased. Soon all their guests had arrived for dinner.

"I won't talk before I've had this delicious meal," Neal told his parents. They nodded respecting his wishes.

"Is there more acai berry juice?" Emma asked holding up the empty pitcher.

"I'll get it," Regina told her. She stood up as a bullet burst through the window, just missed Regina's head, went through Shadow's chest, and into Mr. Gold's arm. There was just quiet shock as red dots appeared. Regina knocked Henry down and got hit in the arm. She covered him with her body until the shooting stopped.

"Bae are you all right?" Mr. Gold asked worried.

"Regina," Emma said sadly as she was holding Shadow's body. Regina didn't have time to react as a grenade was thrown in. Graham lurched forward and threw it in the living room. It blew up and they were protected from the worst of it by the couch.

"Go in and shoot them in the head, I want to make sure she's dead," Scarlett ordered from outside with the bullhorn.

Computer escape tunnel dining room," Regina ordered. "Seal behind us." A hole opened under the table and Regina slid Henry into it quickly. The others followed with Maleficent hugging baby Emma close to her as she screamed. Regina was the last in after she left a little present for them under the table. When she exited she was in her clubhouse.

"Where are we?" Mr. Gold asked.

"My secret clubhouse, we'll be safe here, this isn't on any map." Regina told him as she locked down the hatch she had come through. She lifted something and a secondary room appeared with bulletproof jackets.

"Mom you're bleeding," Henry said shaking. They felt an explosion rock the island.

"What the fuck was that now?" Emma asked as she finished wrapping Shadow up in a blanket. Regina went to a screen and tried to check with control so she had to switch to periphery cameras.

"They just destroyed the _control_ room." Regina pulled a red lever and an alarm sounded around the entire island. Their people knew what that meant. "We have to evacuate, now."

"Is that a French flag?" Red asked looking at the screen as the cameras looked out at the water."

"Yes, I do believe that is," Regina told them as she made the cameras record. She grabbed a bulletproof vest and put it on Henry and made him switch shoes to some sturdy boots. She put a pack on his back marked for him. She tossed Emma her things as she also changed. The others wasted no time in using the computer to send their bags to themselves through a small hole.

"You had a car seat packed?" Neal asked Maleficent as Regina tossed her extras at Mr. Gold and Neal.

"Yeah I had to prepare for the baby," Maleficent told him as she got baby Emma into her bullet proof sling.

"What about Shadow's body?" Emma asked as they all loaded a gun. Regina paused as she put a bullet into the chamber of her AR-15.

"I'm gonna be honest, I don't know if I can fight for my life while her lifeless body is hanging off me," Regina told her.

"I'll take her, her weightlessness will mean less to me," Neal told them. They looked at him gratefully and used the sling Regina had packed for her. Regina made her look like she was sleeping before she kissed her forehead. A raspy breath escaped Shadow startling them all. Regina quickly took her out and pulled out her first aid kit.

"Did this just get walking dead or did she get extremely lucky, that bullet went through her and into me," Mr. Gold told her. Regina pulled out a stethoscope.

"No, her heart is on the wrong side, I think she must have just passed out," Regina told them. "Her lung is collapsed though." Graham hurried forward and helped her clean and seal the wounds over with petroleum jelly and a bandage.

"Neal, can you shoot well?" Graham asked him. Neal shook his head.

"I had training but I just don't leave the lab enough for this," Neal told him.

"Then continue to hold Shadow, we need everyone who can shoot available," Graham told him.

"In that case give me Emma," Milah told Maleficent. "You're a much better shot than me, and we should increase our chances." Maleficent nodded.

"If I die get her to safety, she'll be in Regina's care or Red's." Maleficent told her. Milah nodded. Regina turned to Henry and looked at him seriously.

"I have to kill someone don't I," Henry told her sadly. Regina also looked at him sadly.

"No matter what it's always your choice to wound or kill, you don't have to shoot unless you need too. Get to safety at all costs. Never give grandma everything she asks for, and never tell her how much money you actually have or can steal yeah?" He nodded. "And avoid Emma's parents at all costs." Henry nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"All right to the Jolly Rodger," Killian announced. "How do we get out Regina?"

"We're under the mausoleum, so we take the air vent out, leads directly to under the control room." She handed Emma her gun and Ammo. She secured two hand guns on the side of Henry's pack and in two thigh holsters. Regina led the way through the vent with Graham taking up the rear.

"We should have left the baby," Mr. Gold commented. "She'll only give us away."

"You're lucky I didn't leave you with the bomb I left in my house," Regina told him as she stopped and rolled over. She unscrewed a screen and stopped a fan. "All right, we have to go up, Henry you first, brace your hands and feet on the walls to move up." Henry nodded. It was just wide enough for him and his back pack as at first he moved until he could stand then he began climbing. Regina followed behind a grunting Henry.

"Oh my God, I can't do that," Neal groaned.

"Come on move your lazy body to safety," Regina grunted. She braced herself as Henry slid down. She went the rest of the way up with him pretty much on her shoulders.

"I see the vent," Henry whispered. Regina stopped when he could look through.

"What do you see?" Regina whispered.

"They're fighting on the Jolly Rodger." Henry whispered.

"All right come down and hang onto me." Regina took several deep breaths as Henry adjusted he was getting so heavy. She moved up and struggled to bring her handgun up. The nozzle just fit through the vent. The rifle might have been better but not in the tight space. She saw there were three guys, and she fired off three rounds. She got one in the head. Another in the shoulder and another in the side. "Henry go now, hurry." Henry climbed up kicked the grate out and went through Regina followed and just missed being shot before they dived behind a wagon used to move goods. Regina took the safety off her rifle and shot back. Henry ran behind a solid piece of machinery and covered his head.

"Regina covered the hole as the others got out and joined her assault. Soon they had two more dead soldiers.

"Captain I waited for you," Smee called. They hurried onto the Jolly Rodger.

"Good work Smee, did the other members of the council get here?" He shook his head.

"Pan is in Neverland protecting some citizens sir, I sent the crocodile for him sir." Killian nodded.

"What about Mulan and Merida?" Emma asked sending Henry below deck with Neal and Milah. The land rocked again after another blast. Rocks fells down all around them.

"Let's get out of here now," Regina told them. They nodded as Killian was already untying rope with Mr. Gold. Regina picked up the radio on the emergency frequency.

"All council members respond and report your location, confirmation code Queen Alpha One, Five, Nine. Confirmation Hook Kappa Nine Four One and Savior Omega Nine Five One. Huntsman Phi Zero Six Nine. Dragon Sigma Nine Six Zero and Wolf Lambda Six Six Six. No further confirmations."

"Location is the Crocodile, Confirmation code Lost Boy Theta One Four Nine," Pan answered. "Confirmation Brave Gamma Six Seven Zero. No further confirmations."

"This is Mermaid Delta Three Two One, we escaped on a small boat, with Brave's boys."

"Oh thank Jesus," they heard Merida say.

"We have a dead guard with us," Ariel told them.

"What about Zelena, her house was right next door," Emma asked. Regina looked torn as the Jolly Rodger was pulling out.

"I have to trust she got out safely in her escape route if she was home, or she's on the boats with others. Ariel isn't the only one who will have escaped in a small boat. Regina held up the radio and pushed the button.

"Council Omicron second star to the right and straight on until morning." Killian and his sailors rolled up the sails and turned on the motor. They were zooming through the opening. They didn't bring as many boats as they had thought.

"I count four aircraft carriers," Red told her.

"Blow them," Regina ordered. They brought over torpedoes and sent them towards the two within range.

"Ship wrecks make great coral reefs," Milah commented as they watched them burn. They slowed down seeing a little boat, it was Ariel with a dead guard and several children.

"We saw them coming, so I just got them in the boat," Ariel told them as they pulled her up last. Graham took the tags off the guard and sunk the boat. "It took them a moment to come after Neverland, they took out the control room immediately."

"You saved Merida's brothers, she'll be forever grateful, and Roland."

"Regina, I knew you'd save me," he told her. He hugged her tightly. She hugged him back and sent him down below deck. Graham picked up some chatter on the army radio wave length.

"They're sending planes after us."

"Shoot them down, we have kids on board, are they nuts," Maleficent told him holding a screaming baby.

"They already made it clear they didn't care about children," Emma told her. as she picked up a rocket launcher with Graham. Red loaded a missile. Graham locked in with a heat seeking device and blasted the plane out of the sky. Emma hit the second plane without a second thought after what they did to Shadow.

"This is Warrior Tau Zero Seven Six, I'm trapped in the underground prison with the President of the United States and the Queen of Monaco. As well as several children," Mulan told them.

"Graham reach out to our nearby army members," Regina ordered. "Council Omicron Nine Nine Nine now." Soon the two boats had met up. Killian was reaching out to other members of the community directing them.

"Why aren't we going after her?" Merida demanded.

"We are, you are staying right here," Regina told her, "Red, Graham, we're taking the Crocodile back, everyone else continue on the Jolly Rodger to safety.

"I'm coming too," Emma told her. Regina nodded seeing the determined look on Emma's face.

"Maleficent you're in charge," Regina told her. Maleficent nodded.

"I'll raise them like my own if you die." Regina nodded. Henry wasn't happy, but kissed them both. They whispered for Shadow to hang on. They transferred the people from the Crocodile to the Jolly Rodger. There was the Prime Minister of Canada on board. He was very grateful to them for saving his life.

"We're on your side when this night is over," He told them. Soon the crocodile was headed back towards the island.

"More planes," Pan told them from the bridge. Regina grabbed a heat seeking missile and fended it off. They sailed back into Neverland.

"Sailor that boat over there is still intact. Go get it running and get people out of here." He nodded and ran off at Graham's words. Pan sent a torpedo to the aircraft carrier near Neverland. The rides gave them an advantage of hiding and taking out soldiers in their way, but it was absolute madness with soldiers shooting those who had fought back.

"There's still a bunch of escape pods and boats. We just have to get them there," Red commented.

"How do we do that?" Emma asked.

"We have to get to the Neverland control room," Red told her. "There's a manual release here in case an eruption starts.

"How do we get to the prison?" Emma asked as they all ducked as the council building was bombed and its gardens destroyed.

"I had good art in there, the bastards," Regina groaned. "And there's an entrance from the creepy clown room that leads to what's left of the mountain. From there, there's an elevator down, but we would have to climb down and depending on the damage it could be filling with water. I don't even know how much time Mulan has left, once the elevators doors open the entire prison would be flooded.

"How long would they have until they died if the doors stayed closed?" Emma asked wondering if they could come back better equipped.

"Three days maybe if they're not lucky so they die from thirst first. Also depends on how many people are already down there. Maybe they will run out quickly, maybe not," Regina told her.

"Graham you gather whomever you can and get everyone alive to safety, Red, we'll cover you to the control booth. Hopefully there's still spare Radios, and you can talk to Graham, and you can both get to the aircraft carrier with whomever is left behind. Hopefully the helicopter still works." Red nodded as she threw out a grenade before a group noticed them or the grenade itself. They were blown up. Graham stole some ammo from them as he joined three guys that had been pinned down. He waved them off to go ahead. Regina covered Red with Emma's help before Graham and the three guys covered them all the way to the clowns. It was dark and people were obviously hiding inside. She told them to look for the pods or get to the docks there were two ships that would move them to safety. At first they didn't move but she told them they were for sure dead if they stayed there now.

"Here we go, I think it's in here." Regina opened a closet and pulled out a bunch of cleaning stuff before opening a door. She had to go in head first before she was in all the way and Emma followed her. The opening was very, very narrow as they pushed backpacks and guns ahead of themselves. Emma had wanted to leave hers, but Regina told her to keep it, in case they never made it back to the Jolly Rodger. They moved as quickly as possible before squeezing out just above the water. There were some soldiers running through but they didn't stay. There wasn't much to find inside anymore except a few small boats. They got out of the water and Regina checked her gun to make sure it was still all right before putting her backpack on.

"Look for something to pry the door open and keep on you." Emma nodded. They found two crow bars. Regina noted that the floor was already flooding a little. Her home was going down. There was only one thing to do once Red had implemented the evacuation controls.

"I've got two crowbars here." Emma brought them over and they both took a side.

"Just enough for us to slip through, if they run through here again, I just want them to think it's broken." Emma nodded. The roof collapsed a little as it was still on fire and debris fell. Debris also fell in the shaft a bit.

"Stay to the side I think we should be fine, I wouldn't trust the cables though not to pull the whole thing down," Emma commented Regina nodded. Once they had both slipped through they waited to see if anyone came, when no one did, they started down carefully after freeing their hands. Regina slipped to both of their fears.

"Hold on I'm coming," Emma told her as she climbed down further and inched her way over. It was not an easy climb down or up for a reason. Emma used the rope to help get Regina back into a steady position, but it certainly gave a groan to let them know it didn't appreciate the extra weight. Half way down more water was pouring into the shaft, but not too fast to Regina's relief. If they had to dive and hopefully close the hatch into the elevator again, things would be harder and they could end up killing themselves and Mulan.

"I swear I never told you this enough Emma, but I love you," Regina told her as they hugged a little. Emma smiled at her.

"I love you too." They continued down until finally they were on top of the elevator. Emma couldn't even believe how far down they were. There was already two inches of water around their feet. Regina was looking for the hatch in the dark when a flare came down. She pressed herself and Emma up against the wall quickly. The flare died in the water thankfully rather quickly and all stayed dark in the tunnel before Regina quickly crept to the hatch and managed to pry it open. Emma went in quickly and Regina followed suit as another flare was coming down. Once inside they took out the crowbars and pried the door open, they were full of bullet holes. There were two French men already dead on the floor, and the floor was covered in blood.

"We didn't bring a radio, as soon as we get the second doors open even a little bit we need to step to the side no doubt there will be guards on the door and they'll shoot first and ask questions later," Emma told her. Regina nodded knowing it was the smart thing to do. They pried the first doors open and were met with a volley of shots that would soon be penetrating the second doors.

"What the fuck AR-15 aren't good on this heavy duty steel you used," Emma said from her side of the Elevator as the final bullet came all the way through. Regina looked a little bit impressed.

"That's because these guys are armed with AK-47's and they are great at penetrating steel," Regina told her.

"If you're still alive we recommend you get out of here we've got a lot more bullets where that came from!" Mulan yelled.

"Glad to hear it, but uh we came to rescue you, not kill you," Regina called back.

"Regina?" Mulan asked back.

"And Emma," Emma called. They heard moving and saw fingers at the door, they resumed their work with the crowbars and soon came face to face with a bloody Mulan who looked more than relieved to see them.

"Merida, the boys?" She asked.

"Safe, on the Jolly Rodger, Ariel got the boys out, and Merida made it to the crocodile." Mulan looked relieved.

"We separated me to the children and her to find us a way off. The boys were already gone having run off as usual, but Regina, all the Korean kids except one were slaughtered. They were so scared and ran to the day care hut and there was a bomb there. After all we did to save them and they were just taken from us. Who would do this?"

'Scarlett came back and with help from France, I guess they still felt like we were invading French Polynesia. Scarlett came for me first and she shot Shadow because I just happened to move. We barely escaped ourselves." Mulan looked extremely sad.

"Baby Emma?" Mulan asked.

"Alive and Shadow is just barely," Regina told her. Mulan looked relieved. "So what do we got down here?"

"Twenty or so children that were nearby and were lucky enough to escape without serious injuries, between the ages of eight and thirteen, four guards, two were here because of Lily, Lily herself, still locked in her cell, we can't get her out. The guards thought we could take the escape pod, but the computer went out and we don't know how to access it. And of course the guy that killed those teachers. The Queen of Monaco, and the President of the United States. They saw me with the children and thought it best to follow me as a council member."

"Smart move on their part," Emma commented. "So now what?" There were soldiers up there and that climb is treacherous enough for us coming down, how do we get twenty children up?"

"We don't," Regina told her. They were sending flares, they might drop down to see whose hiding here. Graham will have organized what's left of the fighting force, so they'll concentrate a lot of their fighters on him while others comb through what's left of the island. Survivors might get a chance to escape to pods if they already haven't. I don't think they're purposely shooting civilians yet, but with most of their ships blown up, they'll need to secure a safe space for their wounded and such. If they're stupid, on this sinking half, and if they're smart, they'll be in Neverland. With that said we'll be taking the escape pod out of here. It's quite large and this hall is designed to hold up to forty people, and enough guards to take them all on one on one should a mass breakout happen. So we're in a little bit of luck there.

"But the computer is off, the hatch won't open ma'am," a guard told her.

"Leave that to me, you four guard the elevator, shoot anyone that comes through," Regina ordered. They nodded.

"Regina what about Lily?" Emma asked concerned. She didn't want to tell Baby Emma that she had let Lily suffocate underwater without trying to save her. Lily had moved to the door and was begging Emma with her eyes to get her out.

"I got her." Regina opened her bag and pulled out a black box. She connected it to the power and keypad. She soon had the shooter's door unlocked. Mulan had her gun trained on the door as he waited eagerly to get out. Regina opened the door. "Kill Him." His eyes went wide as Mulan put a bullet in his head without a second thought. The kids cried out, turning away from the Queen of Monaco to see what had happened.

"He came at me," Mulan told them, well more so the President of the United States and the Queen of Monaco. And Regina noticed the Princess of Saudi Arabia. She didn't look too convinced he was going to attack. Regina disconnected her things and walked over to Lily's cell. Lily was now looking extremely worried.

"Get the hand cuffs from one of the guards," Regina told Mulan. Mulan looked at her questioningly wondering why they didn't kill Lily too. Regina shook her head to say not now. She unlocked Lily's door with ease before disconnecting her things. She left Emma to handle Lily and put her in a zip tie.

"Come on no, what if I need to swim," Lily told her.

"You shouldn't need too," Regina told her as she used her knife to pop open the control pad. She had to do a lot more rewiring that took thirty minutes.

"More water," Mulan grunted. When they had arrived the water had only been two inches, now it was over their ankles. "Air is getting thin too I feel like."

"Everyone just take slow calm and steady breaths," Emma instructed. "The less we panic, the more air we all have." Everyone nodded, but the children most of all were in a panic.

"Emma check in with the others." Emma picked up the radio but only got static.

"Tower is down, didn't you say you had to build it for the signal to reach down here?" Regina nodded.

"We might not hear anything until we're above water level and even then, someone will have to be within one to two miles if there's interference, thirty miles in your line of sight with no obstructions," Regina replied. She finally got the wires connected and attached her small computer.

"Mulan, Emma, I need your thumb prints." They came over and she pulled out a thumb scanner and connected it to the computer. They both scanned their thumbs before she scanned her own. There was a hissing sound and then a loud explosion that sent debris flying at them and water rushing in. When the smoke cleared and their bodies moved again the room was half full of water, dust, and smoke.

"Regina, Regina wake up," Emma cried. She hit her face and noticed the head wound. Regina stirred dizzily.

"Regina what do we do is the door open, the guards are dead, and water is pouring in now," Mulan told her. Regina wished the room would stop spinning. She grabbed the handle and tried to turn it. The President of the United States helped her stand steady so Emma, Mulan, and the Princess of Saudi Arabia could twist the handle on the door. It took them and several kids to get it open. They were met by another key pad.

"Now what her computer is destroyed?" Mulan asked motioning to the remnants.

"Well if we're going to die," Lily told them. She snapped her zip times with a knife and went straight for Regina. They were all shocked when the Queen of Monaco fired a shot and hit Lily in her shoulder. Angry Lily turned on her instead but that gave Emma a chance to fight her off and knock her out.

"Thanks," Regina told them both as she held her head. "Help me to the pad." The president did so and she put her hand on what looked like a screen. "Evil Queen, Alpha Tau Omega Zero Two Zero One One Nine Eight Seven Ten Two Two One Nine Nine Zero Prince Gamma Zero Eight One Five Two Zero Zero Seven." The door twisted open and water poured in. "Come on quick so I can get the water out. Regina got in first followed by the president and then the Children. Emma and Mulan dragged Lily in last.

"My backpack," Regina told them. Emma just barely grabbed it after diving in before Regina pulled a lever. The door shut and she went to another pad and put her hand on it. Another door hissed open also in a circular motion. Some stairs came down and they all climbed in quickly. It was a very large sphere with seats along the wall. Regina closed the door as the lights came on. There was scuba gear for most of them if needed. Regina hadn't fully stocked it since they didn't really have prisoners.

"Tie her up," Regina told them. She pointed to a security box. They found more zip ties. "You all stay here. Regina managed to walk over to a ladder and climb up with the Saudi Princess's help. The president had immediately sat on Lily as she started to stir. "How can I help you?" the Princess asked.

"Find the first aid kit, I need to hold something on this wound." She nodded and searched around. Regina activated the computer and opened the front windshield of the pod.

"Good evening my Queen, structural integrity of the prison is zero per cent, I recommend undocking immediately.

"Computer undock immediately." Regina watched the diagram on the screen they were still stuck by one docking clamp because of the explosion probably.

"My Queen, I need to be manually released." Regina sighed. She was in no condition to go out there by herself and yet she was the only one with the know-how . If they didn't break off soon, they would be taken down with the prison.

"Computer prepare the bay."

"Can you swim?" Regina asked the Princess. She nodded as she came over with the first aid kit. "Good then you're with me." The Princess nodded and followed her. They went down stairs and Regina told them what the problem was.

"You cannot leave them to the mercy of Lily if something happens out there. Or Henry alone, so you two are staying. The computer knows where to go; you just have to give her the council directions I gave earlier." Emma and Mulan frowned.

"You can monitor us from the bridge, but you two are needed here." They frowned but knew that Lily wouldn't care for these world leaders or the children." Regina and the Princess got into wet suits.

"You're just here to make sure I don't die, but if I do get back into this bay immediately, and save yourself," Regina ordered her. She nodded her head. Once they were sealed off in the bay, they were let out and Regina found the clamp that seemed to be damaged by a bomb maybe fusing it together. As she got closer she noticed the water was much warmer.

"Regina your external temperature is extremely high," Mulan called into her radio.

"Oh shit," Regina murmured. "Princess stay back."

"What oh shit, why oh shit?" Emma asked worried.

"The clamp was melted by hot lava, we've got a very active flow." Regina carefully used her torch to saw through above where it had melted together. She tried to keep her breathing steady and keep the world straight but the Princess helped her against her orders. Finally the pod was free and they were in the bay.

"Computer Council Omicron Second star to the Right and straight on until morning," Regina ordered. "With one stop at the ocean conservatory." They reentered amid cheering as the pod's thrusters started. Once a safe distance from the lava, the engines started. Regina went up to the bridge and sat down in the captain's seat where Emma insisted on caring for her wound. Regina felt absolutely exhausted as the Pod moved off and rose towards the surface. She directed it to point the window at the island and she could see fire, all the rides were falling into the sea, and so was the part of her island that held her home.

"All council members respond and report your location, confirmation code Queen Alpha One, Five, Nine. Savior Omega Nine Five One, and Warrior Tau Zero Seven Six. We're on Council Pod Three." Regina waited.

"Confirmation Hook Kappa Nine Four One, Dragon Sigma Nine Six Zero, Brave Gamma Six Seven Zero, and Mermaid Delta Three Two One, we are staying the course and meeting up with pods near Pitcairn island."

"Confirmation Huntsman Phi Zero Six Nine and Wolf Lambda Six Six Six, Lost Boy Theta One Four Nine," Graham replied. "We're on the Crocodile and the entire island has been evacuated including the dead. Lost boy was able to clear out Neverland and Pirate is guiding those in Pods. I have confirmed all guards in the council house have escaped in the Council Pod One, and Council Pod two. They picked up some civilians and tourists along the way."

"Great, has anyone checked in with the conservatory, they were farther out?" Regina asked.

"No," came the responses.

"The Crocodile is nearby and it's a pile of ashes now."

"We should get there, send those fuckers a message it will take them awhile to get everyone off the island and come after us in one boat," Mulan commented. Regina stared at her home and was just sad inside. They had taken almost everything from her.

"Yeah we should." Regina opened a case by scanning each of her fingers.

"What are you going to do?" Emma asked.

"Self destruct the island as on any good evil layer that has been penetrated beyond defences." Regina told her seriously. Emma and Mulan looked thoughtful, they hadn't realized the island came with such a feature. Regina pushed a button and for a moment nothing happened except a loud siren that seemed to travel for miles and flashing red lights on some part of the never land side. Lava erupted from two different spots on Neverland. Shooting at first, the artificial island began to sink lower and lower as lava filled it up.

"I thought you couldn't do that?" Emma asked.

"Naturally, but then I built artificial versions using real lava using melt with a very high melting point. I literally transport lava, I didn't build with it all."

"I was kind of impressed with you before, but now I'm really impressed with you now," Mulan told her. Regina was about to answer when there was a large explosion blowing her artificial island apart.

"Detecting major underwater explosion," the computer told them. "Moving pod distance of five hundred miles away." The pod moved off.

"Has anyone seen my sister?" Regina asked them on the radio after several hours of silence. She was still feeling lightheaded but couldn't rest until everyone was safe. And she needed stitches so hopefully Dr. Whale was still alive. He also needed to get to Shadow.

"She's unconscious along with her daughter on the last ship, the Apple." Regina let out a breath of relief. "Thank God. And how's Shadow doing?"

"She's breathing, Milah is looking after her bandage, but we need Dr. Whale here," Killian told her. Regina put out an automated message looking for Dr. Whale. He responded to her relief and Killian waited for his pod to dock with him.

"Council meeting on Pitcairn, we'll take care of our dead, wounded, and sort people onto ships. The pods won't make it to a mainland nor can someone live in there for so long."

"We don't have enough food either," Killian added.

"We'll handle it at the meeting," Maleficent told them. "Everyone try to rest but stay alert." Regina didn't rest though until she was connected with every pod and aware of their power reserves and the number of occupants.

"France will pay for this, be well assured," The President told her. Regina nodded. She wasn't interested in getting back at France legally right now. She just wanted to see her children again.

"You should lie down," Emma told her. Regina shook her head.

"I have a concussion and I need stitches to stop the bleeding completely. I shouldn't sleep," Regina told her as she found rations before letting Mulan and Emma distribute them among the passengers and clean water. The children were all scared to death and wondering if their parents had made it out alive. It was a long twenty-four hours to Pitcairn. The pods were able to sail close to shore in the bay, but the boats had to stay out. The residents to say the least were up in arms and completely unhappy with the attack.

"Calm down we aren't staying," Regina told them. "We just need supplies for the boats."

"Oh you need supplies for the boats, and we need electricity and internet and jobs now, you said we couldn't run cruises through Mangareva anymore." Regina sighed.

"You may run your cruises through Mangareva for now, you can still pay for internet from New Zealand that contract has not been cancelled. In exchange for food and water, we will hook up the pods as a solar power for the island."

"And our kids schooling?" They asked.

"I will send a teacher."

"And our priest?" They asked.

"Can come back until such times as our home can be reestablished," Regina told them. "Our main home is gone yes, but we have legitimate businesses in other countries and will be able to still be good sovereigns for you." They agreed to help them providing places for the wounded to be treated by Dr. Whale although he insisted on her first. Once her head was wrapped, and Henry arrived with Emma they all saw to helping reunite families. Regina saw that most of their dead were guards who had died protecting grateful tourists and citizens. Scarlet unfortunately was not among the dead in her possession. There were one or two orphans but they were immediately taken in by another family. And a few missing people, that no one was sure was dead.

"We have about one thousand tourists," Killian told her. "All well and accounted for except for four or five, who are confirmed dead. Ariel's recording them crying now for sad aftermath footage to use against France."

"We have to get them to safety as well as our own people," Regina grunted.

"Fuck them we should think of our own," Pan told them.

"If we leave them here, they'll die, Pitcairn couldn't handle two hundred residents and it's over flowing now as we speak. People are literally taking turns coming off the boat to eat, shower, and rest on land. The boats are already overcrowded," Merida told him.

"So what should we do then moral officer?" Pan asked with a sneer.

"We use their cruise boats, they're used for twenty-four hour journeys. We get the tourists on there, get them back to Mangareva airport which is closest, or we go to South America all of us."

"We need to get all these monarchs to safety for sure, legally they'll be willing to help," Graham told them with a determined look.

"What are you thinking?" Regina asked stroking Shadow's head. They had moved the meeting to be by her bed side if you could really call it that. The conditions were deplorable for gunshot wounds.

"That I want to own all of French Polynesia now, I'd say France, but I'm not interested in governing actual French people."

"I think that's something we can all agree on," Merida told them. They nodded.

"Send the tourists to Mangareva to head home, we keep the monarchs with us, call on our allies in Argentina and Chile, they'll see we get to the coast safely and can disperse properly," Regina told them. One of Killian's men came running up and whispered into his ear.

"We have a radio transmission from Mangareva, forceful eruptions are occurring, and it's been evacuated."

"There's no way I set off a chain of eruptions," Regina told them. "It's probably just a coincidence. In any case the cruise ship is docked in Chile I just remembered. They can come pick up and care for one hundred thousand people." Everyone looked at her sceptically.

"You and the scientists did build those thing to create pressure, and I thought they hadn't'been deployed yet," Maleficent commented.

"Yeah, but it should have self-destructed by now and we didn't think it worked, but I did sink the island and I think a well-placed bomb had already shifted some rocks and caused an eruption sooner rather than later, so yeah. Everything was just right place, right time sort of thing. We should leave a few people here to keep the solar power going and switch them out every few weeks. We've been having trouble with the generators we installed before but the pods should be better at providing. Nearly everyone can stay on the ship unless they have family wherever they want to stay with for the time being. Once we're in New York at the super computer we can allocate new funds to our people who don't have their own stash somewhere else." They nodded.

"I guess Mulan and I will have to stay on the boat," Merida commented.

"Yeah, you said you couldn't get me into Scotland," Mulan reminded.

"I said I couldn't get you into Scotland, and I meant without you eventually being caught. I didn't say anything about anywhere else," Regina told her. "They've got it out for you bad, but as far as the rest of the world is concerned you're dying in a Korean Prison cell, you'll be damn near invisible." Regina told her. "You're coming to New York, both of you." They grinned at one another, happy they didn't have to live on a boat.

"Then let's see ourselves to better days and take out those fucking French," Killian told them.

* * *

Leave a Review


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Warnings: Mary Margaret and David have a death wish. Violence, there's always violence.

Author's note: Decided to do a two chapter update today for no reason.

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

"Welcome to Evil Regal Manhattan," Regina told Emma. They'd only had two or three hours to change and shower before they made arrangements for a proper hospital stay for Shadow. Emma wanted to eventually treat her from home, and Regina agreed that they might when they headed up to Maine under the supervision of Dr. Whale. Regina had wanted Henry to go to bed before they also handled council business but he refused to stay home while they were both out. She couldn't blame him and she did want him close.

"Holy Shit, it's a hotel."

"I launder a lot of money, I gotta have big ideas in every state," Regina told her. They went to a private elevator and they all got in.

"God we're a rag tag mob aren't we?" Maleficent said looking around. She was very happy to be back in her usual pristine suit with a matching hat. They went up to the very top where there was a control room and workers greeted them all. Regina introduced them to their new council members and assigned everyone who was new an office.

"Merida we sort of separated your and Ariel's job, so we made it so you could share with Mulan until we finish with construction."

"Where would you possibly find more room?" Merida asked.

"We bought out the skyscraper next door, it's coming down and we're adding like two thousand rooms with this purchase. Five hundred of which will be suites except for two at the very top will be like mini- condos our most expensive rooms yet, we'll expand the control room then, the workers feel cramped as it is. They proceeded to allocate funds where it was necessary and help with the relocation of those that needed it. Ariel started their media smear campaign of France.

"Now what?" Merida asked. "How do we destroy France?"

"No first we retreat to Maine, I own a town up there, next we rebuild our island. And we rebuild our ability to fight at sea, and we save our organization. People think I'm dead and the network is fracturing as more than one person is trying to step up and claim all or parts of my empire including Scarlett. We need to take back control or we'll find ourselves losing a large portion of our income. That being said I need to send out a threatening recording." Once that was done they were able to all spend three days in New York free before their flight to Maine.

"Where's Lena and Aunt Zelena?" Henry asked later that night. They had, had dinner and saw a museum to pass the rest of the time until the evening so they could sleep properly.

"They're already in Maine ahead of us, Dr. Whale says they're doing just fine, when we get there we can take Lena home until your Aunt Zelena wakes up," Regina told him.

"Good I really wanna get another baby if Shadow dies, and Lena will be fun until we can look for a new baby."

"Oh Henry…" Emma started, but he was al ready falling asleep. Regina kissed his forehead goodnight. They both crept out and went to their own bedroom.

"He does know we're not just going to replace Shadow if she dies doesn't he?" Emma asked her. Regina shook her head.

"I don't think he wants to replace her, I think he's just feeling how empty this hole could be. This morning at the store I saw him walking back over to the dressing room while we were trying on a few items and he had this baby cup and plate set he looked so excited and then I could just see it on his face, he remembered we might not need it." Emma made a face.

"I saw this ad for a tricycle I thought I have to get for Shadow when she's old enough and then I remembered she could never be old enough," Emma told her looking down. "I didn't wanna buy it and later just stare at it knowing she'd never ride it."

"I saw this mother and daughter walking by with matching outfits and I thought that would be cute to do with her and then I remembered how close we were to not being able to do that," Regina replied. Emma lay against Regina so they could cuddle.

"Is it weird I actually kind of miss her screaming her head off?" Emma asked with a little laugh as she sniffed.

"No, I miss the way when she wasn't screaming but still crying she would play with my necklace. Henry use to do that too when he was just lying next to me, not crying like her, but it always gave me this happy feeling. Or when she slept, she would press her body into me."

"And how she always smiles for Henry," Emma added.

"He is a great big brother," Regina told her. Emma nodded.

"Regina how come you never had a baby, I mean after Henry, since you won't talk about before. You wouldn't have had to get married."

"Henry was always just enough when I was alone that's all," Regina told her looking rather distant.

"Regina please talk to me," Emma told her seeing that Regina was holding back. Regina sighed.

"You're not going to let it go are you?" Regina asked. Emma shook her head.

"I'll probably always ask, our pasts are intertwined and knowing everything helps me finally make sense," Emma replied. Regina sighed.

"He was so controlling, he always forced himself on me, I got pregnant almost right away after we were married, it's one of the reasons I home schooled. And I learned the full extent of what he intended. He already had Mary Margaret so unless it was a boy he said, he would see what a life time of abuse would do to my kid psychologically. He was already extra nice to Mary Margaret and I also had to be extra nice. But now he said I would have to hurt my daughter."

"Did she die from the abuse?" Emma asked horrified. "Or was it a boy and he took him away?" Regina shook her head.

"I didn't want to find out at first what the sex was but then I realized I wasn't doing myself any favors by not knowing. I stupidly thought my doctor would keep it to himself that maybe I could spirit my daughter away or something. But he found out anyway, I was sixteen and terrified for my child's future, so I ran away and I got an abortion. He was furious. The only person happy was your mother. So I did everything I could to avoid pregnancy after that. He resorted to fertility drugs to make sure. I poisoned myself, I hit myself, and the last two were the absolute worse. He had me restrained until I could feel the baby kicking. He said it's a real thing now, go ahead and try to abort my son. He gave me three dimensional pictures and everything to convince me that there was this real live baby there."

"What happen to him?" Emma asked. "He said the boys would be safe."

"It was the only thing that gave me solace, I hadn't ever let a pregnancy get that far since the first, so I relaxed a little. I accepted I wouldn't let myself have daughters, that maybe my son and I could be happy and I could make him different from his father. And he was excited too and secure in the fact that I wouldn't get in his way. He'd always wanted a son and he was hopeful that he got my IQ and his ambitions. And I guess he also wasn't done with Mary Margaret because she was pregnant too. She was very angry at him, and she didn't often go against what he said, and he didn't often raise his voice at her even during her tantrums. She pushed me down the stairs and I tried to stop my fall and grab onto something but I grabbed her. She miscarried right away, but I just had a baby inside me for four months. They wanted to take it out, but he wouldn't let them as punishment to me for hurting his Mary Margaret. And then he just took the body away, I don't know where he's buried or if he's buried."

"Oh Regina, I'm so sorry," Emma replied hugging her. "What happened the last time?"

"I was eighteen I started preparing to leave after my son. The last time I didn't notice, despite everything I got pregnant, I was far enough along I knew I was having a girl, and I was watched so carefully and I was so desperate that time, because he said because I was such a shit wife he was going to rape her and make me watch. I was locked in two rooms and my meals were all carefully prepared so I took the only thing I had left, a wire coat hanger." Emma cringed. "He was so angry he just let me bleed on the floor until I was almost dead. After that I didn't get pregnant anymore, so I assume I did irreparable damage to myself. The doctor's weren't allowed to tell me anything, he said as long as he lived he would never give me the satisfaction of knowing if I could still get pregnant or not. So I never knew, he wiped my medical records clean of that incident. I didn't exactly try either because I couldn't live with it if I failed, because I knew that if I got pregnant I would really want that baby. I hated him so much, but I just couldn't detatch myself from my kid. My mother spent most of her life detatched from me because she detatched herself from Zelena and I never wanted to be like her to my kid." Regina was openly crying for once.

"I'm really glad you found Henry, I really mean that this time, I know now that I would have been in over my head, and now he can bring joy to both of us." Emma kissed her tears away and held her. Regina fell asleep with her head on Emma's shoulder.

* * *

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" Mary Margaret asked. Regina and Emma both looked back at the same time and rolled their eyes with a sigh. Henry had asked for some time to visit his grandmother while she ran a marksmen camp, and Regina had, had to delay their leave for Maine due to her illegal business. So now Lena had been brought back to New York to stay with them now that she was better. Zelena was still in a coma and they were unsure how long it would last. But Lena was now also spending time with her grandmother so Regina and Emma could go on a date. It was a nice relief from work or sitting in the hospital with Shadow who was still unconscious. She was fighting a major infection.

"Don't you ignore me Emma Swan, where the fuck have you been?" Mary Margaret asked her. "We put out a fucking search for you."

"No, you put out a publicity stunt to increase David's ratings," Emma replied.

"I should have known this bitch didn't die in that attack," Mary Margaret replied. "You need to get your son and come home now. Leaving you to your own devices is literally looking bad on your father, so we'll turn you into a society girl if it kills you. We'll even let you take our last name if you prove yourself."

"You know I'm in the market for a new last name, but it sure as hell isn't yours anymore," Emma told her with disgust. She took Regina's hand and they walked away to their seats. Regina was super annoyed Mary Margaret and David's seats were across from her own balcony. It was a little bit distracting since they were glaring daggers at them and constantly sending ushers to tell her where she could put her hands and one point her lips.

"I got this baby," David told Mary Margaret as he approached Regina while Emma went to the bathroom. Regina looked at him expectantly. "Regina I want you to know that if you fuck my daughter you're fucking a part of me." He looked smug and pleased with himself as Regina looked at him as her face betrayed nothing. A sneer appeared on her face.

"I guess it's lucky that part of you will finally get to fuck a real woman then." She walked away with a smirk as Emma came out of the bathroom. They left and went to dinner where Emma had a good laugh as Regina described her father's face. They went home and Regina taught Emma something about teasing, but didn't go any further because Emma wasn't ready.

"Let me touch you," Emma told her. Regina shook her head.

"When you're ready then you can touch me," Regina told her. "I don't want this to be one sided, I want it to be very mutual." Emma kissed Regina lovingly.

"So tonight was my planned date which was a little bit ruined by my parents, but what's your planned date?" Regina chuckled.

"You'll know when it's time, and not before," Regina teased. Emma pouted, but didn't push the issue.

"You know I think I'm finally ready to do a little more," Emma whispered. Regina smiled.

"Are you sure?" Emma nodded. Regina was absolutely ecstatic, but she didn't rush into anything. She didn't want to put Emma off at all, she wanted her to enjoy every bit. And that was real hard as Emma's body for once stayed relaxed against her. They were kissing hungrily and Regina was finally getting to take her bra off, when there was a knock on their door.

"Who's that?" Emma asked annoyed. Regina was just as annoyed.

"For some reason a neighbor and if not my mother bringing Lena back early at least because she can't be bothered, because otherwise I don't know who would be here without calling," Regina grumbled. Regina put on her robe and went to the door, when she opened it she came face to face with Mary Margaret and David. Regina just shook her head incredulous that they had followed them home, but before she could say anything she was tasered several times by Mary Margaret until she passed out. Emma came out hearing a thud with her gun in hand.

"What the fuck, I almost shot you," Emma cried seeing her parents and Regina. She took her finger off the trigger and put her gun down.

"David get her." David tasered Emma as soon as she had lowered her gun. He kicked it away before doing it until she was unconscious.

* * *

"Mom what the fuck, you don't just give my kid away," Regina told her after Maleficent and Red had posted her bail. She had woken up in a jail cell with charges against her for attempted murder. Apparently Mary Margaret had claimed she had tasered her in self-defense when she had come to collect her daughter and grandson.

"She gave me money and she said Emma was with her," Her mother commented. Regina growled.

"Seriously you think by now you would be more loyal to me, you're cut off and I'm freezing your bank accounts." Regina picked up Lena and her bag before leaving and slamming the door behind her. She dropped Lena off with Graham. He thought it best David got his ass kicked by three women.

"How the fuck did you get pass the guards?" Mary Margaret asked Regina.

"Mom," Henry cried. He was on a leash being held by David to keep him in check. He was in a cheap suit in her opinion while Mary Margaret, David, and their son Neil were wearing the best naturally. Regina sat cross legged in a chair with cup of David's one-hundred-year old Scotch that used to belong to Mary Margaret's father. He'd wanted to taste it on his deathbed convinced he'd die an old man in his bed. Regina never gave him the satisfaction. She'd had a glass as she watched him bleed out and die.

"Who the fuck are they?" David asked. Maleficent stood at the window looking just as regal and tall. And Red rested against the grand piano pushing keys. She was dressed as the Red Assassin naturally. She didn't have her dogs but she had a new sword that was very sharp.

"You know I always thought this scotch would be better," Regina commented as if she lived there.

"Get the fuck out of here before I call the police, we have a restraining order out against you," Mary Margaret told her.

"Paper is not going to keep me from my son, I warned you not to fuck with my son, and yet here he is in a leash in your home."

"They tried to drug me at the doctor today, feed me gross food, and she made me wear this cheap suit," Henry told her upset. David yanked the leash back like he was a dog. Regina sighed and looked at Maleficent. Before David could react she had left a large welt on his hand as he dropped the leash and Henry ran over to her. She put the glass down and stood up as she took off the harness and leash.

"Let's see how you like being in a leash," Regina told him. Soon they had him hanging from the balcony by the leash and harness. Mary Margaret looked very frightened especially after she found that the phone was cut off.

"Just take him and go," Mary Margaret told her. "Don't come back and I won't pursue you."

"No, I won't pursue you, I am in charge I make the rules, I say what's going to happen and you follow," Regina told her seriously. "Now where is Emma?"

"Somewhere you can't get to her until she learns to behave. Just take her bastard child and go, she should have never had him anyway," Mary Margaret spat at her.

"Emma can only stay if she wants too, so where are you hiding her?" Regina asked.

"Go to fucking hell, she's mine to do with as I please." Regina sighed as Red brought out a black duffle bag.

"All right if you wanna play it like that, then Neil will now be spending quality time with grandma until you return Emma. Before Mary Margaret could react Red hit her in the back of the head and stole Neil. Mary Margaret watched from the floor as he was drugged and stuffed into the black bag. Red left immediately.

"NEIL!" She screamed, but he was gone.

"We'll be in touch in twenty-four hours, and don't think about calling the cops. You see they're going to be very angry with you in about ten seconds since they have surveillance footage from my condo. You'd think that attempted murder bullshit would stick did you?" Regina turned and walked away with Henry. Maleficent followed after another hit to David. She had made him look like he was in a very sexual position. He wouldn't be eager to call for help right away. It would look bad for his image. Regina had searched the entire house when she first arrived knowing there were a few hidden rooms. One room even still had a faint blood stain from when she had aborted her daughter it had made her shudder inside.

"Don't wait up for your nanny either," Maleficent told her. "Her life is over." They all left and got into a car leaving them alone. Henry hugged her immediately in the car.

"I knew you would come, I told them you would, but they said you were never getting out of jail," Henry told her. "I didn't believe them, they're so mean, and they said Mom and I were brain washed."

"Good, because never let anyone doubt that I love you or I wouldn't come for you unless I was dead or incapacitated." He nodded.

"If grandma gets very old I'm never going to give her all the money she asks for, I can't believe she just handed me over." Regina shook her head.

"You are not blessed with kind grandmothers that's for sure." Soon they were on a private plane out of New York. In Maine they cut off all of Neil's hair and dyed his blond hair, red. They had determined that black or brown would look too much like Mary Margaret and David. Dying it red didn't take him in either direction, but they were able to speculate he was related to Henry.

"Has he been a little shit?" Regina asked Red. Red shook her head.

"No, having a Mormon Nanny has done wonders for his personality honestly," Red told her truthfully. "Mormon nanny is also cool people, shame you'll have to kill her when it's all done. I don't think she'll be able to lie, I don't know depends on what her end game is and life goals are."

"Cross your fingers for her sake she's the slutty one who wants to get away." Red shrugged.

"What else do you have for me, I was really disappointed not to kill those two, but I'll settle for someone else while Granny is away looking for new pups." They had only escaped with two of their seasoned wolves. They would be great in leading a new pack of pups but not other full grown wolves. Regina pulled out her book, Radcliffe in New York has been causing trouble, I gave him a warning, but we should hit hard and strong anyway. Still make sure it looks like he didn't heed my warning." Red nodded.

"Oh too bad, I really liked Radcliffe he always got the job done." Regina nodded as red left.

"Where's the other girl?" the nanny asked coming downstairs with Neil. She had tried to call out on the upstairs phone, but only found that someone was apparently watching the phones. They had warned her not to try and call the number again or she would be shot.

"Gone, this is my home, and this is where you and Neil will be staying until I no longer have use for you."

"Henry come away from the strange woman, we keep to ourselves in this kind of situation until the ransom is paid."

"This is my mom don't be stupid, we only have you as guests until they give back my other mom Emma. They kidnapped us first." The nanny looked confused.

"Don't try and figure it out, you're free to go about town, but there's no leaving it or calling out of it. No one is going to help you escape," Regina told her seriously. She nodded. "Now we're going to get changed, you have a seat for now." Regina heard her car almost as soon as she was pulling her shirt off. She sighed and put her shirt down and left her room. Henry followed. It didn't take long for police to be after her and near the town line, the car was turned over and practically wrecked. Neil as predicted was safely protected in case she overturned the car, but the Nanny not so much. She groaned.

"I warned you," Regina told her, before she reached in and slit her throat. They had to pry Neil out of the car and he was crying but otherwise didn't have a scratch on him. She took him home and drugged him so she didn't have to deal with him and she could get some much needed bonding time with Henry before they went to see Shadow.

* * *

"Mom, you can't keep drugging him just because he's my Uncle, he's your grandson, don't be like grandma," Henry told her the next day. Regina made a face but stopped in serving him bed time soup.

"Fine, you're right I shouldn't take it out on him and it would be the best revenge if he liked me. Mary Margaret would really hate that." Henry nodded. Thirty minutes later Regina was full or regret as Neil was a screamer.

"Neil, you stop screaming right now or you'll go in the time out corner," Regina told him. He lifted his arms to be held as he still cried. "Neil if you want to be held you have to stop crying first and not before." He glared at her and continued so she put him on time out. "When you've learned to control yourself you can come out of the corner." Regina was more than annoyed to chase him for over an hour until he finally stayed in time out.

"So much for being cool, I should have known he was probably too scared of Red," Henry commented. He was religiously waiting by the phone for Emma to call and say she was on her way. He hoped that they would release Emma soon. Regina thought she might even wake up to a message from Emma because they would be so desperate to get Neil back.

"You're probably right. Come away from the phone, we won't be too far away we can't hear it, and it will go where we go." Regina went into the kitchen and finally got started on breakfast. After four minutes she took Neil out of time out since he had managed to calm down and sit quietly amid some whining.

"You can come out of time out now, but I want an apology for your misbehavior, you don't have to scream and cry to get what you want. And you also have to understand that you can't always have what you want. If I say no, then I mean it and if you misbehave you will go back to the naughty corner and I will spank you if I deem it necessary understand?" He nodded. "Good, now apologize to me please." Regina looked him directly in the eye as she spoke.

"Sorry," He said as tears still streamed down his face.

"Apology accepted." Regina stood up to go back into the kitchen, but he lifted his arms up. She picked him up. He was four years old and clearly spoiled. They managed to get through breakfast before he just clung to Henry. Regina reasoned he was the only familiar face because he asked Henry where his nanny was, but he didn't really ask after his parents.

"They seriously haven't called," Henry growled as they were out in the garden. Regina fiddled with a holographic model of her new artificial island.

"I guess it's time to make them sweat. We'll give them another twenty-four hours and send them the body of the nanny," Regina told him. He nodded. "Why don't we walk around town, and stop at the library?" He nodded. She put her computer away and got her keys before they all left. Regina had taken over the town of Cutler and it had been renamed Storybrooke. It was where she had built her artificial island before with less people. Now great minds were all coming together as material was pouring into the town to rebuild their home. France wasn't too happy, and they had already sent out warnings that if they attempted to invade their Polynesian territory again, that they would destroy them. In the mean time they wouldn't dare attack on American soil not with so many world leaders against them after nearly causing their deaths.

"There you are, please tell your goons to let me out of this disgusting prison you call a town, I haven't even been allowed to see Neal because of Milah. When I get my hands on that bitch…" He trailed off. Neil looked up at him confused.

"Not you Neil, he's talking about another Neal," Regina told him as she patted his back and he stepped behind her leg holding onto it. Mr. Gold sighed.

"Relax, you're free to go," She looked at the two men. They nodded. "Where's Neal anyway?"

"He went back home, we were told to keep Mr. Gold occupied until then," They told her.

"Where is home exactly?" Mr. Gold asked her. Regina shrugged.

"I could pinpoint a country for you, but something tells me for more than one reason he won't be there long," Regina told him as she resumed her destination for the library.

"Well call him," Mr. Gold told her as they reached the clock tower, she had always wished they had replicated it on the island and now they would. What she had turned this into had only been a shell of a town originally, and then Henry told her she should move some of her people here. She'd already kicked out the old residents. Why not make this place a safe spot in the middle of nowhere, some criminals wanted that small town bliss and not everyone could live on the island. And the start of a new era had been the clock tower that actually worked.

"I don't have his number, Emma always did, and at the moment I'm playing a little game of which one of us can hold out longer for the person we want with her parents," Regina told him. Mr. Gold growled. "Just cool your heels, you've waited this long and as soon as I have Emma back I guarantee he'll come running when she says. He's like a lost puppy without her guidance sometimes." Mr. Gold was in the middle of scoffing when they opened the door to the library, it was pretty much always open, and everyone had access.

"Oh my God, my first visitors, and you came for story time!" The woman went straight for Neil, but Regina easily backed up him and Henry.

"Whoa, who the hell are you, there's no librarian here," Regina told her. The girl bit her lip looking a little guilty as she now fiddled with her button.

"I'm sorry, I kind of just like took over when I saw no one ran the place. It was actually pretty dusty here since people just started moving their families up.

"No, no if there's going to be a librarian it can't be you, I don't know anything about you or who you are, this is not the place for you."

"Look if it's about the control room, I know about it, I didn't tell anyone honest." Regina frowned and took out her gun. The girl cried and put her hands up. "Please don't hurt me."

"Regina let's not be hasty now, not before know the girl's name," Mr. Gold told her. He put his hand on the gun and pushed it down. She lowered it, but still glared at the girl as Henry pulled Neil back to give her some space.

"I'm Belle French," She told them.

"And Belle French, how did you come to live in this town of all places, you're too old to have been born here," Regina replied. Belle nodded.

"I lived in Canada before with my mom, but she died in a car accident, and I was in a coma. When I woke up I was here with my dad. That was ten years ago that I had the accident, dad brought me to the library, because it was my favorite place, and ever since I've been throwing myself into reviving this place. Dad likes it, he says it keeps me out of trouble, and I don't bother the guys that work downstairs none, I just bring them lunch from the diner, so they let me be. It's been really good for my healing process."

"Who's your dad?" Regina asked.

"Moe French, please don't be mad at him. He didn't think there was any harm, he said guys brought families occasionally, but mostly older wives who don't mind the small town. Never any kids before, not until a few weeks ago. I was really surprised by the influx of new members and that there were people who actually had the key to go downstairs. It didn't work before now, so I didn't snoop." Regina growled.

"All family members are supposed to be authorized by me, the mayor before setting foot in this town."

"Oh Regina, I'm sure as a mother of two young boys, you can understand a father bringing his comatose child to be close to him," Mr. Gold told her. He emphasized two boys towards Regina. She glared at him.

"Your father will have to be punished still, you can't just break the rules, and you will have to prove your loyalty." Belle nodded.

"Dad said it wasn't exactly on a map and that normally we wouldn't be here, but he's got a lot of dock work here." Regina put her gun away.

"So you've revived this place, what have you done?" Regina asked her.

"Um…I bought a new coat of paint with my allowance, I cleared the cobwebs got rid of years of dust. Dad helped me fix the windows just last week so it's not so drafty. There's even an upstairs and a back room hidden by a bookcase, I turned that into the children's reading corner, but I'm afraid the book selection isn't very good here anymore. The books are all more than ten years old and in complete disrepair, but I've been trying to glue some back together."

"You're really dedicated to this place aren't you?" Regina asked as she looked at the very innocent girl in front of her. Belle nodded.

"It's my favorite place in the entire world, and from here I can travel anywhere," Belle told her.

"I think Neil and I would like to see what you've prepared for story time," Mr. Gold told her before Regina could answer.

"Yeah, why don't you show Neil, what you prepared," Regina told her putting an emphasis on Neil. Belle nodded and coaxed Neil to go with her while she and Henry looked at some older books. She watched Mr. Gold though, but she was sure he had just fallen completely in love with Belle.

"You know I'm such a sucker for a real life love story," Henry commented watching them too.

"Yeah, but it's so one sided right now," Regina pointed out in a whisper as they were pretending to read. "God he's just like his son, a lost puppy." Regina made a face. She didn't want to see anyone else in love when she couldn't be with her love. She sent a glare at Neil for a moment thinking of his parentage, but it wasn't his fault she realized. If she hated Neil because of his parents, then she ought to hate Emma, and by that extension Henry.

"Bright side he won't bother you about dad for a bit," Henry pointed out. Regina nodded.

"You make a good point." Regina noted that the books were in complete disrepair. They had all just somehow fallen apart. Probably exposed to the elements, storms did hit the town often enough, and she had replaced the windows. One way or another this library was getting a complete overall especially now that they had children in the town.

"What are you thinking?" Henry nudged. "Operation Golden Belle?" Regina was about to answer when she paused and had to appreciate his new name. "Get it, it even sounds like Gold and Belle."

"You just ruined it, I was about to compliment you, but you had to explain it," Regina told him. Henry frowned.

"Awww I really gotta stop doing that with the good ones," Henry grumbled. Regina nodded.

"And while I compliment you on your name, no that's not what I had in mind more like Operation Restore Library and think of something to prove Belle's loyalty to the cause."

"Mom's that's way too long," Henry told her as her phone beeped.

"Graham's back with Lena, I'll be right back." Henry nodded and kept an eye on his Uncle while Regina stepped outside.

"Oh man finally I am off diaper duty," Graham said happily as the driver helped take out two strollers making Regina look a little confused.

"Uh whoa, why aren't you taking baby Emma to Maleficent?" Regina asked as she held her niece.

"Uh well because Maleficent while waiting for me to arrive had to go to Boston because of Lily, so she asked me to watch her, but I don't really do children for long periods. So she's all yours now." Graham quickly ran off he didn't even get back into the car.

"Fuck you Graham," Regina called after him and he just simply waved back." Regina sighed.

"You take the strollers to my home, and go purchase a double stroller for a toddler and an infant please. Regina took the baby bags inside as well as baby Emma in her car seat. Lena thankfully walked in with her. Regina put the bags behind the desk, but took them over to Belle for story time. A few other people came as well and Regina really enjoyed story time.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to pick up lunch from the diner."

"Oh can we have lunch there, Granny's also a good cook," Henry commented. Regina nodded. She needed to get organized with four children in her care anyway. The driver was thankfully back and had put Lena's car seat back into the car. He drove them over to the diner and left her with the new stroller which was she able to put both bags on, seat Lena, and connect baby Emma's car seat. She checked her phone, but there was nothing naturally. She watched Mr. Gold being extra helpful and helping her carry back one of two boxes. Neil decided he would run back and forth and nearly knock down a waitress. Regina grabbed him by the arm and pulled him towards her.

"Neil, that's not how we behave in a restaurant. What is proper behaviour is that you sit down and wait patiently for your food. And if you need something to do you can color and draw on some paper. Understand?" He nodded too afraid not to listen. He sat down and she gave him the coloring sheet for children with crayons. He colored with Henry. Soon both of the boys had burgers and she shared fries with Lena and cut off some of her own burger. Baby Emma still wasn't due for her next bottle yet thought.

* * *

"Still nothing?" Henry asked sadly. Regina shook her head. It had been a week and half. At first Regina had given them three days to sweat, plenty of time for Graham to rest and return to New York. He was now trailing them, but it seemed they weren't leaving their house and cops had in fact been involved although they arrived in disguise. She had called once, but not long enough to be traced and Mary Margaret had only started off yelling at her. Now they had tracked down her mother who had steadfastly refused to say a word as she hoped Regina would return her money, and they had burst into her old condo. The new owner was now suing the police.

"No, she always tries to yell to keep me on the phone for a trace, I think, but Graham texted they left their house today, and Red's back so she's searching their house again today." Henry nodded.

"You think they hurt her?" Henry asked hugging her. Regina shook her head.

"No, I don't think they're hurting her, just making sure she can't leave until she complies with their rules." Regina kissed his forehead. "Come on let's get breakfast ready." He nodded. They were all sitting down to breakfast when state police were sighted coming towards their town fast.

"All right Neil, let's play that game I taught you okay?" Neil nodded as Henry moved the table. "Remember if you make a sound and they find you, you don't get the treat okay?" He nodded and she lowered him down and he sat down comfortably. She grinned at him and he grinned back before waving. She closed the trap door and they covered it with a carpet and pretended to go back to breakfast after hiding his place. They weren't surprised when they arrived with town police.

"Morning Mayor, the Maine state police have two items of business with you," Rodriguez told her.

"Oh and what's that?" Regina asked. "We're in the middle of breakfast and I'm not due to work for another two hours."

"This is ridiculous, on one hand, we're here to return your son Roland, he was picked up in a hospital sitting by his great-grandfather's bed. He had a heart attack in his New York home and no one has seen his father in weeks, and his grandfather is also out of contact. We asked him if he had other family and he gave us your address." Regina looked pass them and saw Roland waiting in the car looking nervous."

"And on the other hand?" Regina asked.

"You've been accused of kidnapping Neil Nolan from his parents' home in New York."

"Why would I kidnap my girlfriend's brother?" Regina asked. "Look you've probably done your homework and know that there is no love between me and my former stepdaughter. And you can imagine she's not happy that her daughter and I are together. Never the less, I do not have their son, you are more than welcome to search my home, but the only children I have here is Roland's older brother Henry, his sister Lena, and his cousin Emma. And just to give my stepdaughter piece of mind and perhaps set her on the right path you can search my house and the entire town for him if you like. And while you report back I would like to file a missing person's report for their daughter, Emma Swan. She went missing after they came into my home and tasered me before lying about an attack on them."

Regina just kept from being smug as they came in looked through her house and left out. They searched around town, but not too thoroughly. Afterwards they released Roland to her care to his relief. Once they were escorted out of town she and Henry let Neil out, but he was looking quite upset.

"What's wrong Neil, you did good, you won the game." He just sniffed and lifted his arms. She lifted him out and saw that he had peed his pants.

"I really wanted to win," He sobbed.

"No, no sobbing, you did a great job, accidents happen sometimes. Why don't we go get cleaned up and still go get that treat, yeah?" He nodded happily. She got him washed and cleaned. Roland was next though. She realized he hadn't bathed in a few days or changed clothes.

"Where's your father?" Regina asked him. Roland shrugged.

"I didn't see him after the bad people came. Grandpa went to go find him, but then great-grandpa got sick, and I had to live at the hospital until the police came. I got scared and didn't know what to do so I told them you were my mommy." Regina hugged him and told him was safe with her until his grandfather was out of the hospital or safely returned with his father whichever came first.

"How?" Maleficent asked meeting her at the ice cream parlour.

"Graham didn't wanna baby sit, Zelena is still in a coma, Neil we kidnapped, Henry is mine, and Roland just showed up after Mike had a heart attack, and Tom is out looking for Robin who apparently was never counted as saved."

"Really, I could have sworn he made it safe to Pitcairn." Regina shrugged.

"I don't know, but hope he gets back soon with his dad." Maleficent nodded. "So what's going on with Lily?"

"Shit stirring in the prison and yelling that we stole her baby at the courthouse. I mean thank God I filed the custody papers in the American courts as well, so she gained no sympathy with the jury as intended." Regina groaned.

"So she's put away for good?"

"She got life, they wanted the death penalty, but we tried to talk them down to twenty-five, but they weren't having it. No possibility of parole, but I can't say I was really angling for parole after what she tried to do to baby Emma." Maleficent lovingly stroked the head of her granddaughter.

"Good, that means both Emma and baby Emma can be safe." They nodded.

"How is rebuilding coming?" Maleficent asked.

"Slow but steady, the cruise ship should be in port any day now and we'll get an influx of workers. I intend to make seven separate sections each eight miles wide, each with it's own defense system, that connect and reconnect to one main piece. And it will be forty-seven miles long."

"Did the volcanoes stop erupting?" Regina shook her head.

"Nope, I'm told Mangareva is now three times the size it used to be, and I might have helped it start to form connecting parts to other islands by directing lava flow. I'm also told our island went from a small island of 12 km not including the strip we were adding on, with biodegradable materials, volcanic rock, and lava. It has now become four times the size and has managed to rise another one hundred meters out of the water. Like there's an actual smoking volcano above ground now and it's producing more then Kiluaea in Hawaii." Regina told her. "It and Mangareva will eventually close the gap between one another, and in the years to come they think it will reach halfway to Pitcairn eventually.

"You think we can settle back there?" Maleficent asked.

"If we redirect the lava flow, I think we can make most of the land inhabitable again, but first we have to take French Polynesia back."

"Good as soon as we get Emma back I know just how to start terrifying the French." Regina grinned.

* * *

Leave a Review


	20. Chapter 20

Warning: Mentions of past trauma

* * *

Chapter Twenty

"Are you ready to denounce that bitch yet?" Mary Margaret asked Emma. She had been in another hidden room Regina didn't know about. She had it built, but because she knew if Regina got in, she would know all the hidden rooms already there.

"Fuck you," Emma told her. "Are you ready to get your son back?" Emma sat cross legged on the little bed she had been given. Their idea of convincing her had been giving her one shirt, shit meals, just enough water, and a chamber pot they dumped once a day that got stinky. Mary Margaret growled.

"You call that bitch and tell her to give us back our son and that you will no longer see her. She may have tricked those stupid hick cops, but I know she still has him." The police had all but deserted them in their insistence that Regina had taken Neil.

"Then he's probably in better hands then yours. I'll just be your prisoner and do my brother a favor. He might even grow up a little less fucked up than me," Emma told her.

"Don't get cheeky, you didn't give two shits about him before, and you certainly don't give two shits about him now, leaving him with that monster."

"You're the monster, you pushed her down the stairs when she was pregnant."

"She pushed me, David and I wanted that baby," Mary Margaret told her.

"You didn't want me I can't imagine you wanted that one, was it just apart of Daddy's experiments too?" Emma asked her.

"You were an abomination, my mother always said so, and I knew it to be true, no child my age should have her own child. What was I supposed to do with you?"

"I don't know, but you slapped me every time you saw me, pushed me down, spat on me. I was young but I remembered the abuse." Mary Margaret held her chin up.

"You deserved it, because of you, because my mother objected to you entering our house my father killed her and then studied my grief."

"And yet you blame Regina, when it was all your psychopathic father's fault."

"She shouldn't have come onto my father the way she did."

"Trust me, she wasn't coming onto him," Emma replied.

"And then she had to go and get pregnant with a boy, he would have given him everything and left me with nothing and I really would have been nothing more than his science experiment too."

"So you killed your own brother you admit that?" Emma asked surprised.

"I did what I had to including dosing him to make him sterile. Her last child wasn't even his, and I knew it wouldn't be inheriting. I have no regrets. I had to preserve my life and that of my actual child, one, who wouldn't be some abomination in the world. God and you getting mixed up with first that bitch Lily and now her. We couldn't even deny you, you had to air our dirty laundry. Your father lost the election as people wondered how he could lead when he couldn't even connect with you his abomination and keep you in line despite being an Interpol agent. Everyone thinks you were a dirty cop."

"My record speaks for itself I am not a dirty cop," Emma told her. "You know it's really lucky it didn't get out how you let me live out on the streets and only bailed me out of trouble when I let your name slip."

"Yes, and now you need to pay back some of that help, so you're going to become a society girl, you're going to stand and pose next to your father and talk about how you're going to be doing charity work all over the fucking city starting with injured police officers and spending time with your baby brother. Your baby brother who you will get back from that bitch. Because the mayor will be impeached and the council will vote your father in."

"Did you even care that she had to cause miscarriages, because he was going to abuse the girl just for his experiments?" Emma asked. "Or would sharing have been too much for you too?" Mary Margaret had turned to go, but she stopped.

"That was the experiment, he wanted to know to what lengths she would go to save her daughter if she thought death was better. The last time he even deliberately left the hanger. He watched her do it you know. If it wasn't for me, she would be dead on the floor, so she should thank me."

"So you do like her after all," Emma said feeling sick at her grandfather.

"No, because if she died, he would just have found someone else to be his new play thing and I would have had to substitute in, in the meantime and I didn't want to be her. Like I said she shouldn't have gone after my father."

"You knew he was cruel and instead of being the friends you were to each other as children, you continued to torture her. What did she ever do to you in school that changed your relationship?"

"She was never my friend she only cared that I had money, I wanted real friends, not those fake friends I had in high school. It took me until college to find someone as genuine as David who could be my friends. She made me feel like a fool so I made her the fool." Mary Margaret turned to go as Emma remained silent.

"She'll kill him you know, if you don't comply, she won't leave me here to die with you."

"Then we'll use his funeral to our own advantage I have another one on the way anyway," Mary Margaret told her. Emma watched her mother go disgusted. Before the door slid closed she saw Red standing there holding a tray with food.

"No, no dinner for her tonight," Mary Margaret told her. Red made eye contact with her briefly before nodding to Mary Margaret. Emma couldn't wait for them to break her out soon. She wanted to see her son, and she wanted to know if Shadow was still alive and say goodbye if she was not.

* * *

"So I'm beginning to think that you don't give two shits about your son," Regina commented startling both David and Mary Margaret as she sat at their dinner table already enjoying their wine. Neil sat next to her eating neatly.

"Neil," Mary Margaret cried. She moved forward but was stopped by Red, still in her maid's uniform.

"No, you won't be going any closer, you and I are taking a walk up to Emma's room," Red commented as Regina placed a sharp knife on the table. David thought he would hit Red, but Maleficent stopped him.

"Not on my watch," She told him.

"Neil go show Daddy what we learned to do to assholes," Regina told him as Maleficent forced him down in a chair and tied him up. Neil picked up the knife and got out of his chair. David looked scared.

"Neil come on little buddy don't hurt daddy," David pleaded. Neil looked at Regina.

"What do you think Neil?" Regina asked him. "Was Daddy being an asshole?" He turned to look at his dad and cut him on his arm. David cried out.

"What the fuck Neil?" He yelled. Neil frowned and looked back at Regina.

"Daddy's being mean again," Neil told her before he turned and cut David again on the arm.

"Neil please no stop it," Mary Margaret cried. "All right I'll get Emma just stop." Regina nodded.

"All right Neil, have a seat again we're going to see if mommy gives us what we want this time." Neil nodded. He sat down.

"Mommy get Emma," He said smiling. Red took Mary Margaret away and Regina didn't have to wait long as she traced a cut around David's neck nothing too deep at the moment, but she was only just getting started.

"You were supposed to stop cutting him, I let Emma out." Mary Margaret cried as Regina pulled back the knife to his relief. Emma just looked relieved to see them all. She had wondered how Red expected to escape with her, on her own.

"Emma's going to need a change of clothes, you don't want your daughter out there naked." Red took her for a change of clothes.

"Are you going to kill them?" Emma asked.

"As much pleasure it would undoubtedly give us all, now that they've released you no," Regina told her. "Unless they do something to change my mind." That time she looked at David. He glared at her.

"You'll pay for this one day," David told her. "And you, what kind of daughter are you?"

"If you wanted my loyalty maybe you should have acknowledged me as your child at sixteen," Emma told him. Mary Margaret came back with clothes.

"Here, they were for when you finally gave in," Mary Margaret grumbled. Emma took the clothes and changed. They weren't her style but it was better than the dirty old t-shirt.

"Well then if you're ready, we're ready," Regina told her as she stood up. Neil also stood up and followed her around the table, he didn't know how trades and hostage negotiations worked. Mary Margaret tried to grab him, but he ran behind Maleficent and glared at her.

"Neil honey come on stop playing and come here, you're safe now, she won't hurt you if you come to me." Neil peaked out from behind a smug looking Maleficent before hurrying over to Regina who had cleared the doorway with Emma and was now in the foyer.

"Regina I wanna take my bobo home, it up there." He pointed upstairs.

"Oh Neil, you can stay here with your bobo now," Regina told him. Neil looked at her confused. She bent down to his level. "Neil, we talked about this, remember I said that you were my hostage and when we got Emma back you could go back home to your old room and bobo?" Neil nodded.

"Yes, but Emma not a hostage, now we save bobo and we go home," Neil told her seriously. He had obviously worked it all out that Emma and bobo were the real hostages not him.

"No, see your mommy and daddy wanted you back and I wanted Emma back, so now we're trading. I give them you, and they give me Emma. So now I have Emma, so you have to go back." Neil frowned.

"But the food bad," He replied. Emma just out right laughed in that moment. "Why funny?"

"Because you really are my brother," Emma told him. "But our parents love you, so you need to stay with them even if they are assholes." Neil made a face.

"Why?" Neil asked upset.

"Because kids stay with their parents," Regina told him. "Just like Henry stays with Emma and I."

"Neil come here before she hurts you," Mary Margaret told him.

"No one is hurting anyone now," Emma told them all.

"Neil, as much as it pains us, you have to stay, this is where you belong, we'll come and visit you and bobo, but right now you have to stay," Maleficent told him. "Now give us all a hug and say goodbye."

"Promise to visit?" He sniffed. They all nodded.

"I'll even bring apple pie," Regina promised. She had tried to poison Mary Margaret once with Apple pie, but David just got her to the hospital in time. She gave him a big hug and he hugged everyone else. Red and Emma didn't get the biggest hug as they hadn't spent time with him before he willingly went to Mary Margaret to cry. They left out the door without another word. They got into a black car and drove off. They switched cars outside of Duchess County before driving up to Maine.

"I thought I would never get out of there, thank you for coming for me," Emma told them all. They were stopped in Massachusetts at a truck stop. No one had really said anything as they waited to see if they were followed by police or anything. They were not.

"No problem, you're family now," Maleficent told her. Red nodded her agreement before pulling Maleficent away at Regina's nod.

"No one was keeping you from me," Regina told her seriously as she pulled Emma close to look her in the eye and finally embrace her properly as she leaned back against the car. "Although I thought they would cave after a day." Emma shrugged.

"They tried to convince me to tell you we were done and to return Neil," Emma told her.

"Makes sense especially after they just thought I would be caught easily by police," Regina murmured as Emma stroked the side of her face.

"I would kiss you but I haven't really been allowed a shower or anything. I only just managed to clean up a little when I changed clothes," Emma told her. Regina chuckled and kissed her cheek before wiping away the lipstick smudge. Emma kissed her cheek as well with a grin.

"I expect a proper kiss when we're home, to make up for all these days I spent without my morning kiss," Regina told her as if she would just die if she didn't get them soon. Emma chuckled.

"When I'm clean you can have all the kisses you want I promise," Emma told her. Regina grinned.

"Good because I want a lot."

"How's Henry holding up?" Emma asked her concerned. "She tried to tell me that you came for him and left me to rot. She said all I had to do was say the word and they could get him back so he could stay with me, I could leave the room and become their real daughter. But I didn't believe her, and then you stole Neil a few hours later and I knew that she had been lying about how long I had been out. They thought I knew where you would go now, I did, but I didn't tell them you know. She was so pleased to hear their nanny was dead in Maine from the parents who had come asking questions. She was real smug until they came back empty handed."

"Sounds like Mary-Margaret always jumping the gun," Regina replied. "And Henry is literally ready to call in an army to get you, but Red seeing you inside calmed him down and now he's beside himself waiting to see you. He's so nervous I'm not allowed to call him until we're in Maine."

"I can't wait to see him, I didn't know if they were treating him like me."

"As far as he said the worse thing they did was serve him crap food and put him in a cheap suit before trying to drug him to make him more compliant. Nothing else. He was more worried about what they did to you. He was putting up such a stink about it and that's why they wanted to drug him. And they put him on a leash, he wasn't too jazzed about that."

"I bet you were not either," Emma pointed out.

"I may have hung your father by that leash from his bannister, Red heard from a maid that Mary Margaret had to drop him on his face because he refused to let her call the fire department to get him down properly because he was naked." They both chuckled.

"And Shadow?" Emma asked tentatively. Regina frowned a little.

"It's been rough, her wound is healing, but she developed Viral Encephalitis from a herpes virus, the kind that causes cold sores. Not the other thankfully." Emma looked relieved that someone hadn't given Shadow sexually transmitted herpes. "Dr. Whale doesn't know if she'll survive her brain swelling is a lot and he thinks she might be brain damaged afterwards. He says we can't be sure until she comes out of the coma he put her in." Emma looked utterly depressed, but before she could reply a police car pulled up and two officers went inside as Red and Maleficent walked over calmly with their dinner. They had stopped for burgers at the truck stop and it had taken awhile to cook. "Time to go." Regina sighed and released Emma from the hold she had on her. Some teenagers pulled up and Red headed over to them easily enough. It was a crowd of mostly boys. They walked over and it took nothing for Regina and Maleficent to pick one and lock him in. Emma was a little slower at putting on a mask. The officers didn't even bother coming their way as they asked around before going off.

"All right they're gone, the beer you promised," One of the girls told them.

"Seriously Lacey, you couldn't even let me find out if she'd let me seal the deal for real?" He asked her. "She's not going to do it now after that much disrespect." He looked at Maleficent. "I'm sorry for her." Maleficent shrugged.

"It's okay she just likes you I think," Maleficent chuckled. "I'll get your beer." She handed Emma their burgers and walked back in. She came back with a case of beer. They took eight before going on their way.

"We need road trip music, I feel like," Maleficent commented as she drove. She hooked up her cell phone to the blue tooth audio. At first she played some ska, but then Taylor Swift came on and it got really quiet in the car. Emma just looked surprised that Maleficent of all people had Taylor Swift, normally they were all scoffing at her love for Taylor Swift music.

"We are never ever, ever getting back together," They all sang at the chorus. "You go talk to your friends talk to my friends talk to me, but we…" Emma laughed before joining them all.

"Since when are you three Taylor Swift fans?" Emma asked them as Maleficent turned down another ska song, while they passed by some highway police checking their speed.

"It's fucking Regina's fault, you played it so often, every time we're hanging out and she starts singing and it's fucking swift," Maleficent told her from the front with Red.

"I can't help it!" Regina cried. "It's stuck in my head and then she had Mariska Hargitay in her music video and yeah okay so I guess she's cool."

"Well thanks to you, I actually downloaded Bad blood, she was playing it the whole way down you know," Red teased.

"Just shut up and play Good Charlotte or something so we can forget this ever happened," Regina told them.

"Oh no, we'll never forget because one day I'm going to come home to you dancing in the kitchen to Taylor Swift." Regina got a little red. "Oh my God it already happened, hasn't it?"

"I deny such a thing has or will take place," Regina told her. Emma laughed as did Red and Maleficent. They continued on with Red driving the next two-hour shift and finally Emma driving the last two hours and trying hard to find her way by the map they gave her while they slept.

"Are we there yet?" Regina asked waking up as she noticed they were stopped. She yawned and noted they were in the forest.

"No, I made a wrong turn, we should have been there an hour ago."

"An hour ago?" Regina exclaimed. Maleficent who was laying against her jumped awake as did Red in the front passenger seat. Emma cried as Red suddenly had her sword out and she just missed getting cut.

"Oh shit don't yell, I almost cut you!" Red yelled as she sheathed her sword. There was some yelling as Emma yelled at her for even pulling the sword. It was a full minute before everyone was silent enough to assess the situation.

"All right so where are we exactly?" Regina asked Emma. She shrugged.

"Emma it's eight we should have been home like two hours ago, you've been driving four hours," Red commented looking at her watch.

"I'm sorry I was falling asleep at the wheel I must have missed the turn off," Emma cried. "I told you I'm no good with maps. Do you not remember, having to come rescue, Neal, Henry, and I from the outback?"

"Emma why didn't you check the GPS?" Regina asked.

"What GPS?" Emma asked. Red reached forward and clicked the dash, and the gps came on screen. Emma blushed hard.

"You know what it's fine, what's the nearest town?" Maleficent asked seeing they were nearly in Canada. "I need to eat. Ugh and I gotta pee now." Maleficent got out of the car and Regina followed her she also had to pee badly. Emma and Red followed. They all took a pee break.

"I have hand sanitizer in the the car," Regina told them as they all passed along the tissues, Maleficent had brought. They went back to the car and Regina went to open the door and found it locked. "Emma unlock the car."

"I don't have the keys," She told her walking over.

"Emma you were driving," Regina told her but she was already looking in the window and saw the keys in the ignition. Regina sighed and picked up a rock and smashed the back window in. She unlocked the door and climbed into the front where she got the keys and popped the trunk.

"Sorry," Emma told them. Regina got the hand sanitizer and they cleaned their hands before getting in. Regina got in the driver's seat since it was her turn again since Emma hadn't gotten them home. They however didn't move though as mud sprayed up and hit Red coming through the broken window.

"Damn it," Red grumbled. They sighed.

"Well someone's gotta push," They all turned to look at Emma. Emma looked at them all before getting out and getting behind the car. Red used her coat to block the further mud assault. It was no use. They even tried to put sticks under both back wheels, and Regina and Maleficent ended up pushing because Emma was too tired after an hour.

"God fucking damn it," Regina groaned as they lay in the mud and the car was now stuck in a deeper mud rut and it had sprayed out into her face. Emma and Red got out of the car and chuckled. Regina and Maleficent frowned at one another and nodded together. They grabbed a hand full of mud and flung it at Emma and Red. They grinned and laughed at them as they stood up.

"Not so funny now," Maleficent told them as she and Regina high fived one another.

"Let's get them." Soon they were having a mud fight in the forest until they were all tired, hungry, and laughing.

"I guess we can walk to Portage Lake, I think it was only another few miles," Red commented as they sat against the back of the car.

"Well first person to get a car to pull over and give us a lift gets three lap dances for her birthday and the first person who has a car speed up away from them has to deliver a happy ending to the birthday girl," Maleficent told them.

"Maleficent that's silly, one of us should just walk into town and the others should just rest here," Emma told them.

"One, two, three not it," Red called. They all put their fingers on their noses and looked at Emma who sighed.

"All right you all win, but you know this means I get the birthday lap dances automatically," Emma told them as she stalked off. They all laughed and left her to walk straight down the road and not make any turns until she was in town.

"She does know I was serious right?" Maleficent asked.

"She will when I give her that happy ending," Regina commented. Red pouted. "All right you can try and if she says yes, I won't complain that's for sure." Red grinned.

"You're the best Regina," Red hugged her as Regina chuckled.

* * *

"We heard you ladies were having car trouble out here." Red, Maleficent, and Regina rolled their eyes inwardly as they saw the two guys arrive in a tow truck.

"Yes, thank you for coming so quickly," Regina commented. They soon had their car pulled out but they were too low on gas now. So they towed it back to town with them sitting in the back of the tow truck. People stared at them as they entered. They stopped the car at a gas station and the boys kindly kept towing it to the motel Emma was at so they didn't have to get mud in the car more.

"We can fix that back window if you like," they told her.

"Oh thank you, we'd appreciate it, but we kind of get a deal back in Storybrooke," Regina told him.

"No, don't worry we'll give you a deal, it's a long way back to Cutler, and I wouldn't want you pretty ladies to freeze." He grinned at them.

"Right," Regina told him. She was too hungry to be arguing with this man. She thanked him again before they went inside only to stop short and find Emma waiting outside for them.

"I didn't have money so she told me to get my false cutler ass off her carpet until I had money," Emma told them. "She used to live in Storybrooke I guess, because she got rude after I said where we were from and how I missed the turn in my exhaustion."

"Awesome," Regina commented. They went inside.

"No, hell no, not unless you have money," the matron yelled.

"We have money," Regina told her. "How much for a room for the night?" Regina asked.

"For you two hundred," She told her. Regina frowned at her.

"Come on lady, that can't be your rate out here," Regina told her.

"The hell it isn't, we have a three night stay minimum just like everyone else and we require a one hundred and fifty dollar deposit as well to secure the room. This is a high season. So now I can answer the phone and book my last cabin or you can pay the three hundred dollars." Regina glared at her.

"You really have no idea how luck you are right now," Regina told her angrily as she produced her credit card. Red just refrained from drawing her sword and slitting the woman's throat. The town was too small and someone would notice too soon she was dead.

"Great Ms. Lana Parilla, I'll check you and your homosexual friends in now," She told her. They all gave her strained smile before she had them all set up and taken to a cabin.

"The wash house is there, clean it up when you're done."

"Guys I don't have a change of clothes," Emma told them as they just already headed for the wash house with their bags.

"I do in my bag," Regina told her. "I doubted you would be leaving with a pile of new clothes." She followed them and soon they were all clean and showered thoroughly.

"Oh that feels so good," Emma breathed as she rung her hair out.

"No kidding," Regina told her from next door. She handed Emma some clothing items. Soon they were all brushing their teeth and Emma went to go buy one off the lady.

"Bitch charged me thirty dollars for a five dollar toothbrush," Emma grumbled. "She said a five-dollar tooth brush wouldn't clean my dirty homosexual mouth well enough so she had to up the price."

"I'm so burning her shit down when we go," Regina told them.

"We're burning all this shit, and taking all her money." They nodded. They did their make up while Emma brushed her teeth.

"Do you need full on makeup you're all in shorts and a t shirt like me," Emma commented rinsing her mouth out.

"Honey my face must always be on, I cannot look anything short of immaculate," Maleficent told her as she stood back and looked at herself in the mirror. "I have to be a shining example for every little girl I pass by. Chin up, shoulders, back and face on is my motto."

"Uh there's not enough make up to make me look immaculate today, I'm overdue for a wax," Red commented. "God why does Grandma have to have hairy ancestors and then pass that gene on to me."

"Well at least you don't have your mother's mole hair," Regina commented "It's cute until it starts sprouting hairs." Regina made a face as she plucked them.

"True mole hair is a special kind of hair," Red told her making a face. Emma shook her head at them and yawned.

"All right come one, I just wanna eat and pass out," Emma told them.

"I saw a general store, we can walk down too and get groceries," Maleficent told them. They put their things in their cabin, and left. Soon they were at the general store. The cashier there was thankfully really nice, and they went back where Maleficent made hamburgers and a salad with her secret special sauce.

"Oh fuck, Granny would kill to have your skill with homemade sauces," Red told her as she lay on the couch with her burger.

"Granny has killed for my hot sauce," Maleficent laughed. Emma yawned and took a bite of her burger but was falling asleep.

"God this is an adorable video," Red chuckled as Maleficent filmed her. Regina shook Emma, but she didn't even open her eyes as she woke up enough to finish taking her bite and start chewing.

"Well now for the meme I guess." Regina turned towards the camera. "When you're exhausted, but you're hungry and love food." Red and Maleficent laughed hard as Maleficent saved the video. Emma woke up.

"Huh what's so funny now?"

"Nothing, come on you can eat later," Regina told her.

"What no, but I'm hungry now." Maleficent and Red laughed more as did Regina as she helped Emma up and led her to a bunk bed. She came back and finished her own meal and put Emma's away before she called Henry and gave him picture proof.

"We're just waiting for the car now, and we'll be home before you know it," Regina told him. "I love you too. Mal says kiss baby Emma for her." Maleficent gave her a thumbs up as she ate an apple. Regina found a bag of chips and went out on the porch to watch the lake. Red and Maleficent joined her.

"You know this isn't a bad place, I'm actually kind of sad it's owned by a mean old bitch we have to kill," Regina commented.

"I know it really is just a damn shame," Maleficent said. "I could just see us taking the boat out, baby Emma playing on the beach with Shad…" They all fell silent as they remembered that baby Emma might no longer have a friend or that Shadow might not ever be able to play again.

"Well I'm sure her and Lena will play together," Red told her. The silence seemed to get deeper as Lena had been instrumental in Shadow learning how to play.

"God did we really only have her a few weeks it's almost as if she was with us a longer time," Regina muttered. "I can't believe she's lying in the hospital and might not ever wake up."

"Time is relative it seems," Maleficent murmured. "Let's all get some rest, we'll go out tonight, have a good time, start fresh in the morning be home by lunch hopefully." They nodded. They all got some rest and that night went out to a nearby bar.

"Oh here we go, here come those tow truck drivers, and I don't think it's about the car," Regina groaned.

"Well it looks like you pretty ladies could use a drink," the older of the two said. He was also the smallest of the two.

"No, we've actually just gotten our drinks," Regina told them.

"Paul, show the ladies how mistaken they are." They watched him carefully as he picked up each of their glasses and drank their beer.

"Sit down boys I want to tell you a little bit about myself," Red told them.

"Mona more beers over here," the older of the two yelled at a waitress.

"What…" Emma started, but Regina just put a hand on her arm as Red looked rather inviting, but her body language said different. She motioned for Emma to watch.

"Now you two gentlemen don't know me, so I'm trying to cut you a little slack here, as I believe your pathetic attempts to pick me up are because you want to know me. Now to know me you have to know that there are so few things in this world that I love, and a very long list of things on what will make me slit you throat like a fucking pig. She cut them both on the neck and kicked their bar stools out from under them so fast, they didn't know what hit them. They cried and grabbed at the cuts. "Don't you ever drink my beer again! Now get out of our face, we'll be by to collect our car at eight sharp and we expect it to be done. Got it?" They nodded and ran off in shock. The other patrons laughed and went back to drinking as Red sat down. She had put away her knife so fast Emma hadn't even realized she'd cut them until they were holding their necks. Mona brought the new beers over.

"These are on the house," She told them before hurrying off.

"Cheers to that I love seeing how frightened they get," Maleficent grinned. Regina chuckled.

"I wanna learn how to wield a knife like that, what were you like two inches from his artery?" Emma asked.

"Right above it actually," Red grinned as they all clinked their glasses and enjoyed a drink. "Here's to many more adventures." They drank and enjoyed the rest of their time in town.

* * *

Leave a Review please


	21. Chapter 21

Warnings: Violence as usual which means some people have to die. And Henry gets into some extreme trouble with the alcohol.

Author's Note: I decided to do a two chapter update since Chapter Twenty is so much shorter then this one. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One

"Oh my God, I'm sorry Regina," Emma groaned. Regina lay back frustrated. "I thought I could really I did."

"It's all right, we should sleep anyway tomorrow we start our revenge on France, and we should be well rested." Emma frowned and looked down.

"Do you want to go touch yourself?" Emma asked tentatively.

"No, I don't even want to bother," Regina told her truthfully. Emma looked distressed.

"I can just lay here and you can do what you need too, to me, I'll live." Regina made a face.

"I would rather become a nun then rape you," Regina told her.

"No, I'm asking you to just take what you need," Emma replied.

"No, you're asking me to rape you without your real consent based on my own frustrations, and I am too much of a lady to do that to you. The day I take what I need from you it will be with your full consent."

"But wouldn't I be giving it then?" Emma asked.

"Depends on the sex, sometimes what you need is not always what's given up front and so you have to take it, it's more about whose leading I suppose and your endgame. Sex is give and take and sometimes the lines blur."

"Well can I give you the ability to sleep with Red and Maleficent?" Regina paused in getting more comfortable. A part of her wanted to say yes and another part of her told her it would destroy her relationship before her and Emma actually did anything and they would probably never do anything.

"No," Regina told her "Put it out of mind, we get there when we get there, now come on let's sleep." Emma nodded and lay down. Regina pulled her close and kissed the back of her neck the way she liked and stroked her side. She was asleep within minutes and Regina soon followed.

* * *

"How are you feeling today sister?" Regina asked coming up on deck where Zelena was waiting and breathing in the sea air. They were on board a black Navy ship.

"Positively Wicked Sister." They grinned at one another. Zelena had woken up and she was angrier than Regina had ever seen her. Regina also found out some things about her sister. She had a very long rap sheet in Kansa apparently having conned most of the state's men out of thousands of dollars. And apparently killed a few just to send a message to an FBI Agent who was always after her. The heat had really been on when she had found out she was pregnant with Lena. Regina asked her why she hadn't told her and why Robin wasn't dead. Apparently Zelena had fancied herself truly in love and Robin hadn't really had enough to steal that she had known about. Not to mention she hadn't known what Regina was doing before and she had thought she hated her so much that she'd send her away without help if she weren't her innocent big sister.

"You sure you want to do this, you'll be killing someone," Emma pointed out. Zelena looked at her.

"Emma, I'm a thief and murderer in Kansas, I have FBI looking for me right now," Zelena told her seriously. Emma's mouth dropped open in surprise. "And now I want revenge for them nearly killing my daughter and making it so she grew up without a mother. I won't let that happen to Lena, I didn't get involved with my sister's more sinister acts because I was thinking about Lena. And now they've woken a sleeping beast."

"Well no one understands how you got there more than me, I won't keep trying to council you morally. But don't you think heels are impractical for killing?"

"Depends on who you're killing," Regina told her. Soon everyone was gathered onto the deck.

"I have split up France into six district zones and I have assigned each zone a color by now Graham has assigned the soldiers to their zones and they will be at your disposal. We have brought buildings where you and your main soldiers will live and work under the guise of French citizens. Graham is set up between all our zones and will remain an extraction point if it becomes necessary. We stick to the plan we do not go rogue, understand?"

"Yes, my Queen," They replied.

"Good, phase one are the businesses and farms, I want you to frighten them and send them running to their law enforcement. And then I want you to crush them and I want them to feel unsafe." Regina handed out new phones.

"These are all hooked up to a bank account where we will be pooling French money to cover the damages to our home.

"What about when they invade with their own army?" Ariel asked.

"Let them come, and shoot their own people," Regina told her seriously. "Maintain your innocence at all times. Let them never know how we are doing this. Never let them know that you are really the one in control. And let them know our new drones are watching their every move."

"What if they resist?" Ariel asked worried.

"Then we make an example out of someone. It will be your job to assess if they will care more about their own lives, their family, or some innocent person they don't know."

"I don't know if I can shoot someone, they'll die slow and you know die."

"It's all right Ariel, you aren't going into a section, your job will be to eventually return and handle negotiations. Except there will be no negotiation until the debt is paid and we have French Polynesia in our grasp, which shouldn't be too hard," Regina told them. "The real fight is here in France not there. They have one active base and on my signal it will be cleared of all French personnel." Everyone was preparing to exit the ship now. "Oh and one last thing as soon as you're there, set up these small satellites and keep them protected unless forced to evacuate. In which case destroy them and upload this chip as well when you arrive." They nodded. Soon everyone was off.

"What section do we have?" Emma asked.

"I'm surprised you even have to ask, but Paris of course," Regina told her as they took a smaller boat to the mainland. It took them less than twenty-four hours to be into place.

"What are you thinking about?" Regina asked Emma joining her of the balcony of their condo.

"How much different I feel," Emma replied. "I mean a year ago, I was starving and broken in Turkey, and before that I was here in Paris, not too far from this place, I was empty inside and convincing myself that she hit me because she loved me. I walked these streets every day without seeing it's beauty and now I find myself a little sad that we're going to destroy it."

"It's never too late to see the beauty in things," Regina told her wrapping her arms around her. "I'm with you here now and I love you so much so while it all still holds, try to see the beauty." Emma nodded. They fell silent as they watched the city, they could even see the Eifle Tower as it lit up the night.

"What are you thinking about?" Emma asked after a moment.

"The quiet," Regina told her. Emma looked at back at Regina confused. She could hear the singular noise of people's voices, the hum of engines, and the honking of horns. It wasn't quiet at all in her opinion.

"Quiet, there's car horns, engines going, people talking. I mean it's not super clear sounds up here, but you can hear it." Regina smiled at her.

"It's the quiet of normalcy, right now all those people they have no idea how their life is about to change. They don't know there's a storm on the horizon that can't be stopped. That's the quiet," Regina told her. Emma looked thoughtful.

"You always amaze me the way your mind works," Emma commented leaning back into Regina's embrace.

"Will you still think I'm amazing after I kill someone?" Regina asked her seriously suddenly feeling insecure.

"You've already killed someone," Emma reminded her. "The whole point of your island became that even criminals have the right to live in peace too if they so choose. And you could have taken that asshole with us, but instead you shot him in cold blood."

"This will be different Emma, he almost killed Henry and perhaps that's why you've handled me ordering him shot. But tomorrow I'm going to pick someone at random and I'll probably shoot them in the head in front of a bunch of people. They will likely have done nothing bad in their entire life." Emma was innocent.

"Shadow was innocent too," Emma pointed out.

"Shadow is innocent," Regina corrected. Emma nodded. "Don't let your grief consume you and talk you into doing something you normally wouldn't. Don't set your own morals aside just because I made you part of the council. I put you on because I needed someone who would care for the greater good of the people."

"I know you did and I do, a part of me hopes they won't resist too much, but another part of me can't help but remember how despite all the drama, I was the happiest I had been in my entire life. And I remember that for the first time when I smiled at Shadow she actually smiled back at me. And then her blood was all over my face and her eyes were blank, and the smile just melted off her face. I've had very few happy moments since then, and her smile has been haunting my dreams. Always the same she smiles and then it slowly fades away." Regina kissed Emma's cheek as she stroked the side of her head in comfort.

"I still have faith that she'll be all right and her getting shot will be just that a bad dream. And her smile and laugh is going to eventually chase them all away. We're all going to be a family again you'll see." Emma cried. She hadn't openly cried in a while, but Regina knew better. They were all holding back their tears. They went inside and Regina made her some hot chocolate before dosing it with a bit of bed time soup. Soon Emma was feeling better and tired.

"Sleep well love," Regina told her.

* * *

"Regina, what the fuck?" Emma asked when she came back. The news was on as there were already reports of criminals demanding shops pay out to the criminal Queen of the Underworld. Ariel was of course already making statements that the legal Queen of the country Underworld was not the same as the criminal Queen and she would not speak on France's behalf as they had brought it on themselves. Emma was angry, because she had woken up to find Regina gone and several people dead all around France. Reports coming in from Maleficent and Killian said they were met with immediate resistance and so had put two people down in the town square already. And Zelena had taken care of three higher up people in Parliament close to the President before she was extracted by Graham. Although Emma suspected she would have killed more people if he hadn't done so.

"I know Zelena got overzealous, but she said it couldn't have been avoided," Regina told her innocently.

"No, you drugged me so I wouldn't be there."

"Are you sure you didn't oversleep I did try and wake you, you were out like a rock," Regina told her. Emma frowned and crossed her arms. "All right, so maybe I love the fact that you're sweet and innocent. I like your clear conscience, Henry doesn't need another me, he needs an Emma." Emma frowned more. "You may not be able to admit to yourself because you're angry and grieving which is fine, and I can't say that ninety per cent of my motivation isn't revenge for Shadow alone myself, but I've already crossed the line. You have not, so I won't put you in a position to be a part of killing someone." Emma looked as if she wanted to yell but then her shoulders slumped.

"Then you have to stop Merida too," Emma whispered.

"Merida has already been stopped there's a reason Ariel isn't here all together she couldn't handle it. And there's a reason Merida is with Mulan, so that she doesn't cross a line. I knew what I was doing, it meant more work for the rest of us instead of controlling smaller territories instead of six larger ones."

"I wanna be so angry at you right now," Emma told her.

"I know," Regina replied. "But if I had let you go, I would have broken my promise to you, I know why you came and I know you're going to stay, but I said you wouldn't get mixed up in my criminal activity that I wouldn't force you to be a criminal." Emma hugged Regina before she went back to the bedroom and just lay down looking utterly depressed. Emma didn't want to admit it but she was actually grateful Regina had drugged her. She had felt like she was running at full speed down a path she wouldn't have gone if they had never met. And Regina had somehow changed the trajectory of her life yet again. Emma started crying when Regina just lay next to her for a little while and rubbed her back.

* * *

"So we are here to negotiate peace talks," The President of the United States said. Regina and their entire council sat stone faced against the French President, Scarlet, and a few of his advisors." It had been a long year of terrorizing the French people and increasing criminal activity and turning their own soldiers against the French people. And then their town was halfway ready. Ready enough to take on the French Navy. They took every island belonging to the French in the south pacific, and France of course was angry and responded and there was destruction everywhere. Regina hadn't spent all her time in France, once the structure was up most of them didn't need to be on sight to keep the payments coming in. Besides she was needed at home with her children where she was meant to be.

Henry was still refusing to celebrate his birthday until they had a permanent home again, which led to Emma refusing to have her birthday celebrated and Regina didn't even bother with her own. She felt bad they were standing in solidarity in their unhappiness together, and she wanted to forget about her own for a day. Not to mention there was Shadow as they often went back and forth with waking her up and putting her back under. The last time her brain had put itself in a natural coma, and her immune system had been shot to hell, they would cure one infection before she got something else. So she had been isolated for a long while and they couldn't even touch her. But now everything was just stable and quiet. No infections, the swelling was gone, but her brain hadn't allowed her to regain consciousness.

"Right so if you will kindly release our islands and tell us who is behind the criminal taking of our cash, we can sign the treaty of Polynesia once and for all. And you'll also agree to not try and reclaim the island that is ours." Regina didn't even have to look at the others and neither did Ariel, Regina wasn't even tempted to speak in her stead to convey fear. When Ariel was serious you thought twice about not complying.

"The Queen has spoken there will be no end to this until you complete four tasks," Ariel told him.

"What's that?" the French President asked.

"Firstly the Sovereign nation of islands known as Underworld, and her new subjects which were once under French rule, will accept your unconditional surrender before you kill all your men at any time. You will pull back what is left of your fleet. You will pay the crown an estimated twenty billion dollars to help pay for reconstruction. You will hand over Scarlet Cooper for execution and all her associates who were part of shooting up Council woman Regina's house. And finally you will recognize once and for all that we are a sovereign nation."

"That was five things and this is bullshit, Regina's the Evil Queen, and I am the legal Queen of the island itself and will resume leadership over the area thanks to France," Scarlet told them all.

"Look just because you tried to kill me because I don't speak only when you say so doesn't mean you can falsely accuse me and shit," Regina told her. "Do you surrender or not, because we have a lot of work to do cleaning up your filthy ships in our waters."

"No we do not," The French President yelled.

"Suit yourself, we will take down France then," Ariel told him as they all stood up at once and turned for the door. Ariel took out her phone. "The cease fire is off, fire at will, and if you find anyone alive afterwards, shoot them."

"Wait, wait," He said. They paused.

"Maybe we can make a short term treaty for Prisoners," He said.

"We're listening," Killian told him.

"We'll trade you Scarlet Cooper for prisoners we weren't really going to give her an island anyway after the eruption." Killian looked down the line and they were all silent.

"Three hundred and fifty soldiers will be released to one of your ships as soon as she's on one of ours," Ariel told him.

"Done," He said. They signed an agreement while Scarlet just looked horrified and screamed at him not to do that. She was taken away by Graham and another of their guards. Regina had most of their hostages released and a boat took them away.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Regina asked her once they were aboard one of their ships. Her hands were tied as she stood on the deck with everyone watching her. Including the camera crew that Regina had forgotten was on the American ship docked next to them filming the war.

"That I am your Queen, you all need stop all this foolishness and release me, they're the ones leading you astray."

"Scarlett do you realize that you're responsible for the deaths of three hundred people, fifty of which were children, and we still have one hundred missing members?"

"All devils anyway meant to be purged."

"No, not devils one was a very innocent one-year-old girl who was finally finding something to smile about. You see I had a daughter, and made my home, her home. We were all very happy until a bullet that was meant for me struck her in the chest before she ever had a chance at life after escaping certain death. She's lying in a coma now and might very well die, it's a miracle she still has life in her now."

"Good ridden then, nothing sharing your DNA should live. Where's that trial you promised me?"

"At the bottom of the fucking ocean with my daughter's life," Regina told her as she pulled out a knife. She cut Scarlet. "A cut for each child's life you stole. After that maybe we'll kill you." Mulan stepped up next.

"I lost five kids that night, five, they just wanted to live in peace and you took that away." Mulan left five cuts on her body and several people stepped up and said the names of their victims.

"Come to kill me now?" Scarlett asked Pan.

"No, that would be nice after what you did to a lot of people on this boat. I'm just here to give you something to make sure your blood doesn't clot." Pan poked her with syringe and then reopened some of her wounds. "That should help you bleed out nice and slow like a traitor." Scarlet was tied to a post and remained there bleeding for three days until she was so weak she finally collapsed. They got a lot of shit for it, but Regina didn't care.

"This is war, and instead of holding Scarlet in a cell and wasting precious resources on her we killed her to end our financial burden. Keeping her longer would have required we respect her humanity and we didn't want to do that." Ariel paused and listened to Graham before going back to the microphone. "I must correct myself, I have misspoken. We as a people will no longer say that traitor's name out of respect for our children lost. Now if that's all I suggest you all leave because the ceasefire is now over." Ariel walked away and they practically ran as the first shell went off.

"How are you feeling?" Regina asked Emma as they prepared to head back to Henry, Roland, and Shadow, it wouldn't do if they were killed in war.

"I thought I would feel happy once she was dead but I don't, now I don't know I just feel nothing. I almost hate myself for not putting a bullet in her head. I didn't exactly agree with the way we killed her, but so many people were fighting for the right to take her out, I know why you decided on this way. I have so many wars going on inside of me. One moment I want her dead another moment I don't. One moment the prescribed death is perfect and the next I should put a bullet in her head because it's more humane."

"That's normal, and to be honest I knew her long enough that I would have liked to have just put a bullet in her brain and been done with it," Regina admitted honestly. "But having been flooded with requests to take her life and fights breaking out. This was only fair, so that no one person took her life and all felt they had done the right thing." Emma nodded.

"Her death was conflicting for me, but now I still just think about Shadow, she's not back, it didn't make me feel better," Emma admitted as she sat down.

"No, it never does," Regina admitted. "When I killed your grandfather I thought it would make up for all my suffering and the three pregnancies I felt most strongly about. But as I sat there watching him die I just felt nothing and I even walked back upstairs to the nursery he made me build with this awful ache in my heart because I knew that I wasn't about to grab my bag and baby and finally leave that place."

"But you were able to live again, sometimes I think I shouldn't feel so much for her, because I didn't give birth to her."

"That's bullshit, should I not mourn Henry if God forbid something happened to him?" Regina asked her. "Blood is nothing when it comes to love. Henry is, my everything, I honestly probably would have been dead ten years ago if not for Henry coming into my life. Because of him I built stability for him and on that road for myself. I made friends I wouldn't trade for the world who are my family and I've managed to have someone who loves me that literally every time she looks at me I think I fall in love with her all over again. Shadow was with us a short time, but she fit so perfectly in with us I don't know why she wasn't there before."

"But how do I get over it, if I can't get over it, how do I help Henry?" Emma asked. Regina hugged her.

"You don't get over it. You just keep going and you learn to carry your grief and you remember that you have another child who needs you and their smile makes it a little lighter every day until it's not so painful to remember those good moments without falling apart."

"But Henry doesn't have another sibling," Emma pointed out.

"No, but we'll get through this together as a family. I did some reading, and we have to let him grieve the way he will grieve within limits." Emma nodded.

"God, why don't I read, you're so much better at this parenting thing, I bet she hated me because I didn't read." They both chuckled.

"I'm sure that wasn't it," Regina sniffed wiping some of her own tears. They finished packing and returned home, first to Maine to pick up Roland who was visiting his great-grandfather who was still very ill but at least moved to facilities with Dr. Whale, and to check on if his grandfather and father had returned. There was still no sign of them at all. They had even looked around French Polynesia and found nothing.

"Should we be taking care of him?" Emma asked as they headed to Florida. Maine had been great for quiet, but the school had been in ill repair and the repairs were taking too long for the children to be able to stay on track in both their world and the outside world, so they had sent most of the school age children to boarding schools or bussed them to another town and supplemented their education. Henry had asked to return to Florida, so Regina agreed since all of his normal friends were gone, and Violet was the only one left who might help provide solace.

"Well he came to us for help when he was all alone. Yeah his grandfather is able to hire a nanny now, but he's six Emma and his father is missing and his grandfather, and his great-grandfather might die. If you think we have it bad, how do you think he's feeling not knowing that the entire rest of his family except Lena might be dead?" Emma sighed.

"It's just weird, because I don't trust Robin," Emma admitted sounding jealous.

"He's an asshole, but I don't think he's such an asshole he would stress his son out like that," Regina told her. "If there's one thing I'm sure of, it's he loves Roland." Emma nodded. "And I think it's actually rather helpful to Henry having Lena, Roland, and Baby Emma around."

"Because of his father I don't know how beneficial he is, but the others I agree," Emma replied. Regina chuckled.

"You don't have to be jealous, I don't like him like that."

"Thankfully, I thought I was going to die when he proposed because you thought Roland was so cute, and he was, but I was looking at that douche and thinking I would rather she married Rose instead even if it was never me." Regina laughed. "I had to sacrifice myself for your greater good. You know that douche wanted me to tell him he'd make a great father for Henry, like Henry was wanting or something. I mean Neal's cool, but let's face it, Henry enriches Neal's life and not the other way around."

"True story there," Regina laughed. "I would say I can't believe he wanted you to say that, but the second time he talked to me, he was all oh Henry needs a man to do guy stuff with. And I was all I hunt, I fish, and I do sports, he doesn't need a man. And then he's all well Roland needs a woman, I don't want him awkward around women if I never find someone else."

"Asshole, he knows Roland is unbelievably cute why would you pass up a chance to play with him?" Emma asked her seriously.

"I know, so we went fishing so I could make a point, jerk had no idea what he was doing. Like he didn't even put any effort into pretending he could. Poor Roland had never fished before."

"Daddy still can't fish," Roland told them popping up. Regina jumped a little startled making Emma laugh. "Ha, I got you."

"Yes, you did, I thought you were watching your movie back there, alone." It was a six hour flight and they had entertained Roland, but now they were just looking for some quiet.

"The stewardess said I had to ask you if I could have another snack pudding," He told her.

"Haven't you had three already?" Emma asked him. He grinned at her.

"I really like them and at home I have to share with Lena, she always wants some." They laughed. Lena was a very demanding little sister, always wanting to share with her brother.

"One more, but that's it," Emma told him. He nodded happily and ran down the aisle.

"You're looking after him when his sugar rush hits," Regina told her. Emma pouted.

"But you're so much better at this discipline thing," Emma told her. Regina shook her head.

"Unbelievable we have been at this what a year and a half officially and you're still trying to be the fun parent, and make me the bad guy."

"But honey I am the fun parent," Emma told her.

"More like irresponsible, honey," Regina teased before she kissed Emma lovingly.

"Do boys also kiss other boys?" Roland asked appearing. Regina sighed and paused in moving her hand to some place naughty on Emma.

"Yes, Roland they do," Regina told him.

"Will they someday kiss a girl?" He asked eating a spoonful of pudding.

"Depends on how their sexuality works, some people like both and if they don't find one person to spend their life with they can maybe date a girl for a while and if that doesn't work out they maybe will also find a guy they want to be in a relationship with."

"Daddy says boys kissing boys is wrong, and girls kiss girls until they find the right man," Roland told her.

"That's just not true, boys can kiss, date, and marry boys, just like they do girls. And Girls can kiss, date, and marry girls just like they do boys. No one is wrong, everyone has a right to love whoever they want regardless of gender."

"There's a new boy I like at my dance school," he confided. "He takes ballet, but grandpa reminded me I'm not supposed to take ballet even though I wanna go back."

"Why not?" Emma asked.

"Because he says Daddy will say only boys who want to kiss boys go there, so he said if we find Daddy soon I gotta make sure I still work on my hip hop. I love hip hop, but I really wanna do ballet in class now." Regina had been home schooling Roland and improving his ballet with private lessons after he expressed wanting to dance professionally. And just hip hop wasn't going to fully cut it.

"Well that's not true, a lot of guys who want to kiss girls take ballet, and then they have no problem getting girl's attention," Regina pointed out.

"I don't want girls though." Roland pointed out back.

"Then you kindly tell them no, and become friends with the boy you like," Regina replied.

"But I don't wanna be friends with him Regina, I wanna kiss him." Regina and Emma couldn't help but smile at him.

"Well you should always be friends first," Emma told him. "It's important no matter who you want to kiss guy or girl." Roland nodded as he thought over his pudding.

"But I gotta take ballet in a class to see him and Daddy won't like that," Roland told them innocently. They both realized he was probing to see if they really approved of him liking this boy and would let him go to class, not so much the ballet.

"Well, Daddy's not in charge right now, he's off wherever and now we're in charge and we say you do ballet," Emma told him. "Your daddy wouldn't want you to disobey us would he?" Roland shook his head happily.

"I was thinking more like invite him for a playdate or something," Regina commented.

"We're his acting parents, he brought this on himself," Emma whispered. "Besides at least someone else should have said something you know."

"You don't want me to take ballet either Regina?" Roland asked. Regina realized it wasn't really about the ballet but the boy.

"Oh no you misunderstand honey, I'm perfectly okay with it, even Henry took a little ballet last year if I remember correctly." Roland smiled. He sat between them and hugged them both.

"It's better having two mommies, I love daddy, but he just doesn't get me, like a mommy does," Roland commented.

"Well you're always welcome to come to us for advice," Emma commented. Regina suddenly looked as if she had an epiphany.

"Wait a minute Roland, where is your real mommy?" Regina asked him. He shrugged.

"I don't know I told the police man her address, but it was empty, so I told him I remembered the old address and forgot I was supposed to remember the new address."

"You're too clever for your own good," Regina told him.

"Yeah, grandpa said that a lot," Roland replied. Roland stayed between them the rest of the flight except to pee. He liked when Emma read to him, but she was really tired of his favorite book, because he had gotten tired of the others in his selection for the flight. Regina got to play a space paranoids app she had made for Henry's last birthday that he didn't know about because he refused to accept presents.

"Regina, did we or did we not agree that we would let Henry claim the highest score first?" Emma scolded. Regina grinned as they exited the plane.

"We did and he will, for about a week before I crush him," Regina grinned. Emma shook her head at her.

"That's cheating if you already play."

"I didn't play pass level three I made this really hard," Regina told her as if that made all the difference. "Besides he has to learn life isn't fair, it's how we play games together. We always take the shot haven't you noticed."

"What am I gonna do with you two, that's exactly what he said when you were losing so bad during bowling?"

"I was having an off day," Regina told as if that was the only reason she had lost. Bowling had never really been her sport. Emma gave her a look that said yeah right as she scoffed. Regina stuck her tongue out at her before grabbing her hand. Soon they were in a private black car and arriving at their house. It wasn't easy to travel under the radar, so Regina had decided it was better to get the house with a wall and built in security system she could upgrade than the town house she had preferred before that kept them low profile.

"Henry?" Regina called as they entered. Emma was just really happy that Roland was already asleep and not on a sugar high. Regina took off her jacket and then helped Emma with Roland. "Henry?" Regina frowned as she looked around downstairs, but there was no sign of Henry. They had agreed that tonight he could stay alone until they got home. He should have already been dropped off at home by Violet's father. He had even checked in with Zelena that much she knew from the text she had received and he had texted her to confirm. The downstairs was empty it looked as if he had rifled through the kitchen for his dinner instead of anything frozen. She went upstairs followed by Emma who shook her head when she came in from checking the backyard.

"Henry?" Regina called again as she reached the top floor. There was still no answer. She went straight to his room seeing the bathroom door open and his clothes all over it. She knocked and still got no answer. "Henry?" She tried the door but it was locked. She knocked louder. "Henry open this door." She listened to see if he moved or not. Emma looked at her wondering what he could be so upset about. Regina heard a cough and what sounded like a gurgling and choking noise. "Fuck this." She took a step back and kicked his door in. He was surrounded by bottles from their liquor cabinet and beers. Regina ignored them for now as Henry was on his back vomiting and choking on it. She turned him over and cleared his airway, but he was still unconscious and she couldn't wake him. He was very pale and starting to get a blue tinge to his face.

"Oh my God what do I do?" Emma asked. Roland was now awake and allowed her to put him down.

"Call Nine One One, he stopped breathing!" Regina yelled. Emma started to run for the downstairs phone when she remembered she had her cell phone. She called and stayed on the phone with the operator before she went downstairs to let them in. She was just so glad that he had taken a breath again however shallow while she was on the phone with an operator explaining how their twelve year old son had drank too much while they were on their way home. Emma wanted to go into the ambulance, but she was freaking out too much, so she just pushed Regina in with him. She grabbed Roland locked the house and followed in her yellow bug. She had, had it brought over from France. An old acquaintance had been storing it, and she'd had no use for it on the island and had intended to have it brought to Australia for when she went to work, but hadn't done so.

"My car seat," Roland exclaimed. Emma braked. Put the car in park before she ran to Regina's car and realized it was locked. She went back to her own car, turned it off and took the keys where she found Regina's extra key. Soon she had Roland's car seat in her bug which took up most of the back, which hadn't been a selling point for Regina. Soon they were speeding after the ambulance, and she got pulled over for it, in the hospital parking lot.

"Just write whatever ticket you want, but I need to see if my son is all right," Emma yelled at him as she ran in with Roland. Emma went to the emergency and almost flipped out at the charge nurse. It was a few minutes before she came back.

"His mother is already back there, so if this is some kind of joke." Emma glared at her.

"I am his mother, I gave birth to him lady," Emma told her upset. She buzzed her in back and met her by the door. She took her to where Regina was filling out forms as she watched the doctors and nurses behind the curtain.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave if you're not his birth mother, hospital policy clearly states that only his parents can be back here."

"We're both his parents," Regina told her annoyed they were even talking about something so trivial. Their son could die, and change everything for both of them.

"Birth parents, you know real parents Mom and Dad, not Mom and her lesbian lover," the nurse told her disgusted.

"Wow okay," Regina said astounded that she would be that rude, right at that moment and yet not. The nurse looked happy thinking she would leave now. "So you can go fuck yourself now, because while yes Emma is his birth mother, I am his adoptive mother legally, so you're going to go back to the front and hopefully help someone else, but my son by your own admission gets to have both of us by his bedside while he recovers. Here's his information by the way it lists two moms, and I'm pretty sure you ought to go reread your guidelines about same-sex couples before you get this hospital sued."

"How is he?" Emma asked grateful that Regina had handled the woman.

"I don't know, they intubated him, and he had a short seizure in the ambulance, and another one when we arrived. Another nurse came out and led them back out.

"It's better if you don't watch," She told them. "He's not completely stable, we're trying to get him through some seizures as soon as we're over the doctor will be out to talk to you. Just try to remain calm and get a cup of coffee." They nodded. "We're going to transfer him up to the intensive care unit, so you should make your way up there." She gave them directions and passes before she left them.

"I should have never agreed he could stay home by himself," Regina told Emma as they followed signs to the vending machines and chapel.

"It's not your fault, how were we supposed to know he'd do something so stupid at this age?" Emma sniffed.

"Is Henry okay?" Roland asked. "And I'm cold and thirsty." Emma and Regina realized he didn't have his jacket on. In the rush neither of them had grabbed it. Regina hadn't even grabbed her own. Emma took off her leather jacket and gave it to him before they both reached for their wallet.

"Shit your bag had my wallet because my jeans were too tight for my phone and my wallet," Emma told her.

"Where are your car keys?" Regina asked her. Emma checked her coat pockets.

"Oh shit, I don't know I rushed in," Emma told her. They all went back to where Emma had left her car, they were met by the charge nurse and the police officer.

"You left your keys in the car, I parked it properly too," He told her. "But now I need your license, registration, and proof of insurance."

"And I also need both of your IDs and insurance cards if you have them. What are you Cuban?" She asked Regina. Regina glared at her.

"We both left our wallets at home, I'll go get them," Emma told them.

"No, I can't let you out of my sight, but I will let her go get them," the officer told Emma.

"Thank you officer, I'll be right back." She took the keys from Emma and he told her where he parked it. Regina drove back home where she let her own tears fall and silently prayed to anything out there that this was not the end for Henry. She ran inside their home got her jacket and Roland's before grabbing her purse. She hated driving Emma's bug it was the worse car ever, but for some reason Emma was attached to it. She drove back to the hospital, parked, and hurried inside.

"All right officer here is her driver's license, registration, and proof of insurance," Regina told him before she left Emma to deal with him and went over to the charge nurse as she finished up with someone. She gave her, her identification and Henry's insurance card.

"Hmph lucky really, I was sure you were an illegal, and wouldn't have the money for the emergency fees."

"Oh I assure you even if I didn't have insurance, I would still be able to wipe that smirk off your face with my ability to provide for my son," Regina told her annoyed.

"I need the other one's identification too," She told her more than annoyed with Regina too.

"Well that I'm afraid you'll have to wait on." Regina took back her cards and walked back over to Roland where she took Emma's jacket back from him and secured his own before she gave him a dollar so he could get something to drink.

"Water only," Regina told him. He nodded. Emma accepted her ticket for parking in a tow away zone, speeding, and running three red lights.

"Thank you for being so kind about this," Emma told him. He nodded.

"Have a nice day." He handed her back her items and left.

"Wow you've been standing here all this time, with your gun showing and not one person has approached you about it, including the police officer who let you get away with a ticket and didn't even ask if you had a concealed carry permit?" Regina asked.

"Yeah," Emma asked. "Why?" Regina just shook her head.

"Must be so nice to be so white," Regina told her. "Like have you seen the news?"

"Well yeah but I mean well okay…." Emma couldn't find the words.

"Exactly." They turned to look at Roland and found him chugging a coke. Regina frowned at him.

"Roland did I or did I not tell you, you could only buy water?" Regina asked him sternly. He grinned. They both frowned at him and gave him a look that said they were not amused. His grin disappeared and he looked down.

"I'm sorry," He said. Regina took the can from him, he had drunk half of it already.

"This is mine now, and when we get upstairs, you're going to have a time out, I don't want to hear a peep out of you for six entire minutes understand?" Roland nodded. "When we get home we're going to have a very long session of how to listen." Roland pouted. He knew that meant, he would be doing labor to remind him to listen and follow through with what he was told."

"Daddy let me have coke," He pouted.

"Daddy's not here, and Daddy wouldn't give you coke at ten o'clock at night either," Regina reminded him. She took him by the hand and led him back over to the nurse where she gave her Emma's ID. Once she was finished she told them they could head up to the ICU waiting room. Regina was surprised she didn't make one more race or gay attack at her. Once upstairs they were told to have a seat instead of being able to go sit in Shadow's room. They hadn't been able to visit her for a few days, and were also eager to check in on her. Regina and Emma shared the rest of the coke as they waited nervously and Roland did his time before he was able to ask all his questions. They tried to be as honest and explain things to him clearly until he was satisfied. Finally, though the doctor came out.

"It's good you found him when you did, I don't think that there was any brain damage. You found him just in time, while his blood alcohol was through the roof, we managed to pump his stomach and remove a significant amount. We're now also cleaning his blood to help him remove the alcohol from his body faster and giving him fluids. We've also got him intubated but we're confident that as we continue his supportive care he won't need it. We'll do an MRI scan once all the alcohol is gone from his system."

"Can we go in now?" Regina asked him. He nodded.

"Yes, after you talk to the social worker," He said.

"Social worker?" Emma asked. "Are you kidding me?" He shook his head.

"He's a twelve-year-old kid and he well exceeded the limits of a grown man." He left them to fume as he pushed a button and was let back inside. After another ten minutes they met a social worker.

"Who's this, there's no mention of a third child in the family," The man commented.

"My soon to be stepson," Regina lied. "His father is away at sea."

"Daddy's a sailor," Roland told him looking cute.

"I was under the impression that you two were a couple," He said.

"God that nurse, look I'm Henry's birth mother and Regina adopted him as an infant, we've been co-parenting for the last three years after Henry found me."

"So you have no legal rights to the child?" He asked her. Emma frowned.

"No, I guess not," Emma replied. On the island this hadn't been an issue what Regina said went. So she was talked to equally at doctor's visits or school. Out here that was obviously not the case.

"Whose home does he reside in primarily?"

"Ours, we moved in together to become a blended family, this was before I met Roland and his father," Regina told him. He looked at them suspiciously.

"So there's evidence of old abuse on Henry from a burn, and now this incident with the alcohol, you can see how. We also saw that on radiographs that he's had a broken arm and leg. And then there's the matter of your daughter, whose very thin for her age and small even at the beginning of her treatment in three different hospitals in three different states. She also has evidence of an old break in her arm." Regina and Emma weren't surprised that Shadow had, had a broken arm before. "Not to mention the gunshot wound."

"You'll be allowed to see Henry and Hunter, but you aren't allowed to leave the hospital with them. And Henry will not be released into your care when he awakes until the issue of abuse has been cleared," He told Regina. "And given the evidence so far we'll be taking this one as well. Do you have any idea how we can get in touch with his father or his mother?"

"Regina is my mommy," Roland told him upset as he held on tight to Regina's hand.

"It's okay Roland, no, I don't know where his biological mother is, I haven't been able to contact his father in a few days, they were running into a storm when we last talked so their communication might be down. But his great-grandfather is up in Maine, he stays with him half the time, he's just with me down here while his grandfather is sick, so he's down here visiting me. A six-year-old is a lot of work."

"Right do you have written letter from the grandfather?" He asked.

"No, generally you don't get that from family," Regina told him drily. "I will call him now, and he'll tell you. Now look I don't hurt my son, we'll answer all your questions, but you are not taking Roland. You can have a doctor look over him, I'm telling you he's fine."

"Fine, I will have a doctor look over him." Roland was perfectly fine and answered all their questions. He grudgingly had no cause to take him especially when his grandfather weighed in on the matter concerning Roland. They sat by Henry's bedside afterwards with an appointment to visit the social worker tomorrow to resolve the matter. And that was only after he made them take a blood alcohol test and a drug test. They called Zelena to take Roland home and visited with Shadow a bit before a sympathetic nurse moved them both into the same room.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked waking up. She stretched and looked at Henry's vitals. Everything was steady. Someone had even come in and unhooked him from the machine that helped clean his blood of alcohol. His face seemed to have some color returning to it.

"Hacking child protective services, I wanted to know if the doctor reported us over childhood injuries or that fucking nurse downstairs."

"Regina no, we can't go all evil on him yet, we have to think about Henry," Emma pleaded.

"I know, don't worry I'm holding off and it was that bitch you know. She said his medical records looked suspicious. And also I was worried that someone broke in and forced Henry to drink, but the security system only noticed Henry in the house, and security cams have him going into the fridge for the beer, I can only reason he took the other stuff too. Also Maleficent said only his finger prints were on the bottle. No instructions to do this on his phone or computer."

"Knowing that doesn't make me feel better, did he mean to kill himself or hurt himself?"

"I don't think so," Regina told her. She showed her a video. "From his phone." He was jumping on his bed having a good time and already drunk. "I don't think he realized what kind of damage he could do to himself or that he was over drinking." Emma frowned. Emma's alarm went off. She looked at it.

"Fuck we have to get to that social worker, who's going to stay with him, I'm almost afraid if I leave, they'll take him away or worse he won't wake up too."

"Not a chance, I got two nurses on the day shift looking for an extra pay day to keep me informed on him and if any suspicious people come near him. Maleficent has decided to come and sit all day because baby Emma is getting used to being without her starting by her favorite thing to do hanging out with Red, who also has dog training to complete. Plus, she's intimidating as fuck and no one is getting pass her." Emma nodded, if Maleficent hadn't been trying to get to know Lily she didn't think for a second she wouldn't have started off scared of her. Sometimes she still scared her. They both stood up and kissed Henry and Shadow. Maleficent arrived as they were leaving. They thanked her before leaving as well.

"You get the dirt on the social work as well?" Emma asked.

"Of course, I have to make sure that if I can't do this legally that I can burn that son of a bitch." Emma nodded. They went to his office right away and he put them in separate rooms.

"Can we make this quick?" Regina asked him. He sat down and opened a notepad.

"Can you please describe how Henry's various injuries came about?" He asked her.

"He was cut out of Emma's stomach in Brazil and the Red Cross building was on fire. I don't really know what happen or how Emma got out, but Henry was left behind. I got lost from my hiking group and found my way there quicker because of the smoke. When I got there I heard him crying and then screaming really. He had just caught fire and the smoke was getting thick. I grabbed a blanket that hadn't lit up yet, and put him out before I ran out with him. The burn scar use to cover his entire arm. The natives put a special poultice on it until my group found me and helped us back to the cities. I paid for everything, and he's very lucky that, that's the only scar he has from that fire."

"Did you report that he was your child or Emma's?" He asked.

"I didn't know Emma, but yes I reported and yes she was looked for, but no one claimed him. So I spent two years legally in the country of Brazil. I even married a guy to stay so that I could adopt him. He was my foster son, and eventually I legally adopted him. Regina showed him on her phone the picture and article that went out. Legally under Hague regulations set up by the United States I was allowed to adopt him, and in any case since I was married and my husband at the time was a legal citizen of Brazil, we got priority."

"Do you have his adoption records?" He asked. "Where is his father?"

"We got a divorce, he fell in love with another woman, and wanted someone who could have children. He didn't realize that I couldn't when I wanted to get Henry. And we cut his parental rights when Henry was five years old and he didn't want to establish a relationship with him anymore. I'll have his adoption records faxed over."

"His medical records said he had the measles and ended up hospitalized. Did you vaccinate him the first time or pay a doctor to say you did?" Regina looked at him annoyed that he was trying to nit-pick for anything

"I vaccinated him on time, but as you know you get a second shot in case the first one doesn't work. We were in Los Angeles and I had delayed his second shot because he had gotten the flu, and he must have played with the kid from some anti-vaxxer because next thing I knew he had the measles and pneumonia. I can get a sworn statement from his pediatrician if you like?"

"I'll accept it as part of my investigation." Regina took a deep breath to calm herself. "And when did Henry break his arm?"

"Three years ago, we were in France meeting up with Emma this was before our arrangement. She was a bit immature back then and kind of scoffed at my rule about if we're having quality time, we should be more proactive in putting our phones away. So he decided to break the rules and was jumping on his bed without my knowledge. I only heard him fall and he was tangle up in his blankets with a chair over him. I took him to the hospital immediately."

"She accused you of child abuse then," He stated.

"She didn't know me then and her sole goal was to get Henry back. But the doctor kindly told her that, as per their policy they talked to Henry alone and concluded that he had broken his arm as we both said."

"And his broken leg?" He asked. "That was within the same year I believe."

"I suppose. It was Emma's birthday, they went out to have their first flying lesson together, I stayed home for that. And then the plane had engine trouble I guess, and they both barely made it out with their lives. He broke his leg when they hit the coral reef.

"I was unaware of any plane accidents around here."

"It didn't happen in Florida, it happened in the South Pacific. We were on Underworld," Regina replied.

"So you also take your child to criminal hide outs."

"Not a criminal hideout, all those people were pardoned and a lot of people bring their children to Underworld on vacation because of the amusement park that was there," Regina replied.

"Where did Henry go to school? My investigation so far turned up spotty attendance at a Florida school."

"He's been home schooled most of his life, he attended school on Underworld, which had been tested by New Zealand officials and found to be one of the top learning systems in the world on par with Finland. But then everything fell apart because of France, so I home schooled him again while we were in Maine, and he asked to come back here, so we moved again."

"You move a lot. "

"Not really, we traveled a lot before, but our home here is our main home for now."

"What kind of stability does Henry have without a home?"

"Plenty, he has a home with me, as I said our main home got destroyed and we have to start over yes and that's tragic, but there are a lot of refugees around the world that have that same problem."

"But even before that it seems you never spent too much time there."

"We spent a great deal of time there. Underworld wasn't a stationary island. So we were able to see a lot more of the world and learn a lot more than most kids about history and culture. This is ridiculous my son is very well educated, check his progress at his school if you haven't already he's in the top zero point sixteen percent of his class. So no I haven't been shirking on his education and while last night's performance doesn't say so, he's a very well behaved kid dealing with life right now. Life's not fair our home is gone, but he'll get through it because he has all the love and support he needs. And what he doesn't need is you going on some witch hunt for abuse that's not happening."

"That's why I have to get to the bottom of this and help him. What about Hunter she was shot, did one of your criminal friends do that or you?" He asked her.

"No, that was the French army, there were bullets flying everywhere, even I got shot. Henry and Emma got lucky. It's a miracle she's alive, but we were all having family dinner when that occurred."

"Her broken arm, she's barely two years old."

"I don't know what happened to her before she was in my care. She was on a boat with thirty others and half dead. One of our fishing boats pulled them up brought them to the island. It was mostly children and they were all fostered out to different homes. Henry, Emma, and I felt like we had a good family environment and since Underworld has no marriage requirements for adoption we decided to take her in. We think they escaped from a camp, because she was extremely filthy, she had worms, and rashes. It was all very tragic and it was all clearly documented, but she didn't have a break when we got her, and I'm surprised her arm healed correctly at all. She was only in our care for a few weeks when the French attacked. Look Henry's injuries are common place considering he jumped off his bed the one time, and was in a falling plane in another. You've got no case and I know for a fact that Emma and I tested negative on all counts of substance abuse. So here is what's going to happen, because I'm sick of answering these questions on your fishing expedition."

"Ms..." He started.

"No, we're done, I'm going to go wait by my son's bedside, my lawyer is going to talk to your boss, and you're going to leave us alone." Regina stood up and left out. She went to the room Emma was inside of and clearly fuming.

"Let's go, we'll leave them to the lawyers on their little witch hunt."

"Great, because she's pissing me off anyway," Emma told her. They both left and Regina saw her lawyers had already arrived.

"Assholes asked me if you broke his leg like you broke his arm, because of what I did in France. How do they even know about that?" Regina shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe they contacted the doctor." She adjusted her seat in Emma's car. It was too cramped for her tastes. "I'm just so done with this entire thing, we have too much to deal with concerning Henry's wellbeing already."

"So what do we do one of your famous disappearing acts?" Emma asked.

"No, because if anything happens to him again and we need the hospital we'll be on some secret list, they'll ask why we ran and then I have to possibly kill more people and it just gets messy with CPS. We're too far into this, I should have had him killed last night but I thought he would be reasonable and he wasn't he was just fishing. So I told the lawyers that they would do what they had too to block them from blocking our rights."

"You mean your rights, I have no rights because he was born in Brazil, that makes him a citizen there, and under Brazil law he was declared abandoned and adopted by a Brazilian citizen. The lady was very good at reminding me I had no real ground to stand on outside of Underworld, except I also didn't really have ground there." Regina frowned.

"I guess that's something we should talk about when we're settled," Regina told her.

"No, it's fine for now, you're the kind of person that needs an axe to protect herself. I'm sure you won't drop it unless we break up, but even then with Henry you won't drop it completely on my neck. But if we ever get married I expect things to change."

"If I die he's yours so you kind of have an axe as well," Regina told her. On one hand she felt a little bit ashamed that she needed that against Emma, on the other hand she got a bit of a warm fuzzy feeling that Emma knew her so well.

"I'm starting to really get this game of chess you play with everybody. Except I'm not really sure if you've been able to call checkmate on me yet." Emma glanced at her but Regina's face gave nothing away as she thought.

"No, not you, we're not exactly playing chess anymore and even before I never won. I got rid of a few pawns, and got rid of Lily the technical queen simply meaning she was coming at me from all directions, but I never really got you when we were rather at odds. Now it's more like we play on the same side." Emma couldn't help but smile. Back at the hospital they arrived just in time for the doctor to extubate him. He coughed, but didn't wake up.

"He should wake up in the next few minutes, but still be a little groggy. By cleaning his blood for him we took a lot of work off the liver, and his values have gone back down to normal. Depending on how he's feeling and another check. I think by tonight you can take him home provided he has no more problems."

"Oh thank God," Regina said as she felt like a huge knot just left her chest. Emma stopped looking like she would faint at any given moment. They spoke a few more minutes about him needing to probably rest a few more days before returning to school and good therapists in the area for pre-teens with emotional problems, drinking problems, or extreme depression. Neither of them wanted to think about that, but Regina took the list knowing that it was something that had to be addressed.

"Well I will leave you two, to handle this, Red is officially freaking out as Emma now has explosive diarrhea. The story of my entire life these days." Emma and Regina both made a face. "Yeah it's that bad, wait until she sends you pictures." Their phones beeped and they both looked before they both cried out in horror.

"Oh your gonna need the hose for that," Regina told her.

"It has to stop exploding or else it gets the hose again," Henry murmured.

"Oh Henry," They all groaned.

"Where am I?" He asked. He opened his eyes groggily. "My throat hurts." Emma poured him some water.

"You're in the hospital, and don't worry that's normal," Regina told him as she stroked his head. He accepted the water from Emma.

"How are you feeling?" Maleficent asked him.

"Like I got hit by a truck, you guys didn't have to take me to the hospital it was only a little alcohol," He grumbled.

"Only a little?" Emma repeated. "You had six beers and half a bottle of vodka, that's not a little for you, that's an extreme amount. You're lucky we came home when we did, you could have died last night." Now that he was okay Emma was very upset. Henry was about to reply when he vomited up his water. He had to be cleaned up, and Emma decided she would rather help Maleficent or she'd yell so much they really would think she abused Henry.

"I don't think I've ever seen Mom so mad," Henry commented sadly. "Why aren't you mad?"

"Oh I am furious Henry make no mistake, I'm just better at holding it in until we're home. And you almost killed yourself she has every right to be angry and I don't blame her for leaving. We're trying to raise you a certain way so that the conversation we'll all eventually have won't be so one sided. So it's better she left. The doctor said you can come home tonight if you are feeling fine."

"I wanna go home now, I don't like it here."

"We'll see if you can hold down water later and I'll think about asking for an early discharge." He nodded as her phone beeped. She kissed his forehead before taking the call outside. She came back in only a few minutes later and helped him to the bathroom where he peed more than enough to satisfy the nurse and give her a sample. He gave Shadow a kiss and stroked her head sadly.

"Where's Roland, I thought for sure he would be hanging onto you," Henry told her jealously.

"He's spending time with his sister since both Emma and I spent all night here by your bedside," Regina replied noting that obviously they had to talk about Roland. "Anyway we have a bigger problem, because we were here and I had to put this bitch nurse in her place, she called child protective services on us. I've agreed they can talk to you, so tell the truth, and we can finally clear this up with them. They already went on a fishing expedition with Emma and I trying to see if we both lied."

"You weren't even there though," Henry groaned. Regina nodded.

"Yes, and I might get a little shit for that," Regina groaned.

"I'm hungry," Henry told her.

"I'll see when lunch is around here." Regina stepped out to talk to a nurse.

"Oh he just missed it before he woke up, but I'll call down to the kitchen," She told her. Regina nodded.

"Thank you, we appreciate it." Regina went back in, and listened to Henry avoiding the subject of the last night and talking about school and Violet. Regina was fine with avoiding it, she just wanted to be done with these abuse allegations. It was three when the social worker, his boss, and her lawyers came in. She left out and watched them talk to Henry who got really annoyed with the social worker, who looked like he kept pushing until his boss put an end to it.

"You're cleared," He told Regina. "We will not be interfering with you and your son. But I do think you should talk to your son about your daughter's condition. Even though she may not be physically dead, you are all still grieving there is still a loss in the family if her vegetative state continues. She may never wake up and you may decide to discontinue feeding her. I can recommend a grief counsellor, she's use to dealing with children that lose parents, but I don't think this will be any different." Regina nodded.

"Thank you, I appreciate you not turning this into a witch hunt like your worker." He nodded and gave her the number of a doctor. Once they were gone and she thanked her lawyers. She went to the doctor to see about early discharge, except Henry threw up the first bite of his sandwich and there was a little blood so they decided to give him an endoscopy.

"You going to give me an enema too?" Henry asked worried.

"No an endoscopy they put the camera in your mouth," Regina explained.

"Is mom coming back too?" Henry asked worried.

"I have no doubt she's getting another speeding ticket right now," Regina told him. She was right about that as she saw the paper Emma stuffed in her pocket just as they were bringing in, Henry's sedation for the endoscopy. She gave him the extra reassurance he needed before he didn't fight them on the sedation.

"What happened?" Emma asked. "I thought you were asking for early release."

"I was, but he took one bite of his sandwich and waited with the nurse to see how it agreed with him and then he vomited up said sandwich and a little blood. Also we got rid of the social workers after they talked to Henry. The boss also recommended a grief counselor, so after we yell at him we have to talk about our feelings." Emma made a face. "I know, I know, but we're his parents and we have to suck it up."

"I barely deal with it myself, he'll lose hope that he can deal with it."

"But you deal with it," Regina told her. "We go on and that's important." Emma sighed.

"You can come in," The nurse told them. They went inside and saw Henry had a huge ulcer.

"My guess is, this was not his first time sneaking alcohol." They sighed. "We'll send you home with some antibiotics for the bacteria in his stomach and medication to reduce the acid in his stomach." They nodded. He was half asleep when they took him home. Regina yawned. Once they were home. They put Henry to bed.

"I dumped all the alcohol," Emma told her as she saw the empty bar when she came down from her shower. "I was so pissed off I dumped everything that was left and you should probably put clothes on, Roland will be back soon. Zelena said he's been a nightmare stealing sugar so we also have to deal with that. And she said we can ride out Lena's sugar high since we sent him there like that." Regina groaned. She had come down in a towel on purpose, but Emma proving to be the exact opposite of her. Regina liked sex when she was stressed out or upset it made her forget and focus on something else for a few minutes. Therefore, she relaxed, and Emma was the complete opposite it was the absolute last thing on her mind.

"Right," Regina said. "Can you make me a sandwich; I haven't eaten since the plane." Emma nodded.

"What kind?" Emma asked as she walked up the stairs.

"I honesty don't even care anymore," Regina told her feeling grumpy. She went back upstairs frowning as she angrily wondered if she had enough time to touch herself, but the doorbell was already being rung twenty times by most likely Roland, unless he was already unreasonable from lack of sleep. She heard the door open and crying.

"God damn it," Regina whispered as she finished getting dressed. "Just exactly what I needed after traveling over a day and not sleeping or eating for almost twenty-four hours." Regina seriously thought about locking her door and putting her headphones in and leaving Emma to it, but that would be cruel. She took a deep breath and went downstairs to see Zelena watching Emma struggle with Roland.

"I was going to leave Lena, but I think that would be cruel to you," Zelena told her. "But you do owe me a babysitting day."

"Yeah, that's fine, I will take her another day and overnight too, if you don't leave her here now," Regina told her.

"Done sis," Zelena grinned. "Got a hot new guy, I've been wanting to ask out anyway." Zelena left and Regina just went to her sandwich which wasn't made and Emma had been about to choose tuna.

"Ew," Regina murmured. Tuna was the last thing she wanted. She put it back and made a sandwich from some leftover chicken and opened a bag of chips. Emma fell as Roland ran around.

"A little help here please," Emma groaned as Roland stepped on her. Regina looked up from grabbing more chips.

"Oh you're doing fine Emma, you don't need me right now," Regina told her before eating her chips. She let Emma struggle for a few minutes before she made some warm pudding and mixed in some of Maleficent's bed time soup.

"Roland snack time," Regina called. He struggled away from Emma again who had just caught him. Emma was left holding his shirt in disbelief. He ran in and snatched the bowl from her. Emma came in and frowned.

"Regina what the hell, the last thing he needs is more sugar," Emma cried. Regina caught Roland and the bowl as he fell asleep.

"Come take him," Regina told her. Emma hurried over and took Roland.

"Good call," She told her. Regina nodded as she stored the pudding in the fridge out of Roland's reach. She finished her sandwich while Emma got Roland to bed. She looked around the kitchen and noted it was a mess and the living room was no longer any better.

"I just can't," Regina grumbled. "Just fuck it." She went upstairs to find Emma getting undressed. Regina frowned when she saw some light scars as usual that Emma hadn't said were from Lily but she was sure they were. She also frowned deeper when she realized she had never managed to get Emma completely naked. They never got past bra and panties.

"Oh Regina," Emma exclaimed running into their bathroom and closing the door quickly.

"Awesome," Regina whispered angrily. She apparently couldn't even look at Emma naked.

"I'm really sorry," Emma said coming back in a towel. "You don't have to see me naked don't worry. "

"Why would I worry?" Regina asked confused as she got in bed. "Is this a Lily thing again?" Emma blushed as if realizing for the first time that Regina might not feel the same way about her being naked.

"I'm sorry, it was such an automatic response I didn't even realize that I was assuming you were like her again." Regina forced a smile.

"So does that mean you'll drop the towel now?" Regina asked hopeful as she stood up on her knees. She got excited just feeling hopeful.

"Oh no, you haven't had sex in like almost two years now and I wouldn't want to tempt you when I know I'm not in the mood for sex. I'm not that cruel." Emma picked up her clothes.

"Yeah we're way past that by now," Regina said looking at her ass. "So past that." Emma blushed and walked backwards into the closet.

"Sorry." She put her clothes in the hamper and got dressed. Regina just waved her off she was too use to this familiar dance. She was not getting anything unless she gave it to herself and the one time she had tried to suggest that they see other people sexually that had ended in tears and Regina had blamed it on alcohol and pretended that Emma was the one who had brought it up and apparently liked the idea of Red when she was ready. She had hoped and crossed her fingers Emma might even just consider it when they were sober as she thought about why she had brought that up while drunk. But that had only ended in Emma going, you know I don't really want to try that right. It had crushed her inside, but she had kept a straight face. She had to stay strong for Emma, she wanted to take their relationship to the next level, she couldn't act like a kid and not have a serious relationship all her life. And she had to remember that Red and Maleficent were her best friends first and just sex later. What she wanted with Emma, she did not have with them, they had simply never quite progressed to that level.

"What are you thinking about?" Emma asked getting into bed too after her shower.

"Oh just what to do about Henry, I want to yell and scream and spank him, but he's obviously doing this for a reason and I don't want him to not talk to me. I don't know if he needs therapy or if we just need to talk about it as a family. Then there's Shadow herself. I feel like I should be at her bedside every moment of every day but that's just not possible, and I feel like we're being cruel and prolonging her life because we can't let her go. And I still have to find Robin or his father, and figure out what the fuck is going on there because we can't keep Roland forever, I mean we could, but he belongs with his dad. And fuck me, I don't even want to begin to tackle work." Regina let out a long breath and rubbed her face, she was so stressed out. She looked at Emma who was only in her fresh bra and panties. She looked at the ceiling instead and didn't add that she just really needed a good fuck so that everything didn't seem so overwhelming.

"Regina?" Emma asked tentatively.

"Hmm?" Regina asked as she was focusing on her breathing to release her stress and focus her mind on anything other than what she was not getting.

"You haven't cheated on me right?" Emma asked. "Because Lily cheated on me and I wanted sex even less after that." Regina turned to look at her seriously.

"Why are you asking me this today?" Regina asked her. "And to answer you, no I have not been with anyone else since Rose." Emma shrugged.

"Red and Maleficent are always asking me if I've slept with you yet, and the way they talk you use to get it every night and I just thought if they're still so willing, and you obviously want it. And you actually haven't even tried since before we went to France and took over. I know Henry has also been rather needy and sleeping between us despite his age, but I thought for sure you would try during the peace talks." Regina wanted to scream a little as she added relationship problems, as long as Emma didn't have a problem, she could pretend it was personal problem, she was struggling with waiting for sex.

"I was too distracted during the talks and France, but it wasn't because I was sneaking off with Mal or Red. Yes, I use to be able to get them to come over every night and yeah they'd probably still do me if I asked. But they've been very respectful of our relationship, and I have not asked. And I'm sorry I haven't been like putting in as much effort into our make out sessions, but you and I are complete opposites sometimes. You're stressed and the last thing you want is sex, I'm stressed and sex is literally in my top five things for stress relief."

"See that's why I had to ask," Emma told her. "Even if you didn't physically cheat, did you have sex with someone some other way, cybersex or texting or I don't know anything like that."

"No, I haven't," Regina told her. She had certainly been thinking about it to help relieve herself in a different way, but it was just going to have to be porn now whenever she found the time to watch that.

"Okay good, I just had to ask," Emma told her looking relieved. Regina nodded trying to not be hopeful that this was one of those truth moments that made Emma say okay we can try and really try. And just maybe she could enjoy an orgasm again. "Glad we could talk about this, now let's get some rest."

"Yes, right sleep, I haven't had that in almost a day," Regina replied. She lay back again, and Emma cuddled up to her. Regina just put her arms around her. Sex wasn't everything after all, the point of dating Emma was that they were supposed to also have an emotional connection as well, a strong one that wasn't based on lust.

"You're the best girlfriend ever giving me all the time I need and understanding that stress doesn't turn me on." Regina smiled at her

"I want us to have a healthy relationship, I think we've both had enough of the dysfunctional kind." Emma nodded.

"I agree too which is why I'm so glad you're so understanding about sex and when I get weird because all I've really got to know what's normal is that dysfunctionality."

"Well now you've got me," Regina told her seriously. She pulled Emma up so she could kiss her. She'd be lying to herself if she said she didn't want to tempt her. The kissing got more intense, but Emma pulled out of the kiss when Regina grabbed her ass.

"I'm really not in the mood," Emma told her.

"Well maybe we should try to put you in the mood," Regina suggested.

"How?" Emma asked curiously. "I can tell you now we can make out for over an hour and I'll still not be in the mood." Regina nodded as she thought.

"Fair enough, so we kick it up a notch, maybe we could watch por….or not, stupid idea, it's just a way some couples get in the mood," Regina told her. She already knew porn was not going to help her with Emma as soon as she started to say it as Emma had gotten a look of disgust.

"Ewww no, porn is extremely degrading towards women."

"Of course it is, how about dirty talk?" Regina suggested after a moment thinking that would get Emma fired up and it would certainly get to her.

"How does that work?" Emma asked sitting up so she was sitting on Regina.

"Well dirty talk is a range of things, on the lighter side you might call your partner a bitch, or a slut, or a dirty whore…." Emma started to make a face. "That's not all though, dirty talk without that is you might talk about a fantasy for example."

"Like what?" Emma asked. Regina looked thoughtful for a moment before she got excited.

"Like I'd tell you how I would go out to a bar and meet your eyes across the room. And you'd head towards the back and I'd follow you and maybe I'd find you out back in an alley and push you up against the wall and run my hands all over your body…." Regina ran her hands over Emma's thighs, but Emma stopped her.

"So you wanna rape me?" Emma asked alarmed.

"No, no, that's not what I meant, I'm just making things up from examples, okay?" Emma nodded, but looked a little unconvinced. "You know what fuck dirty talk who needs it, how about a nice bath sometimes a bath does it."

"No, I don't really wanna get wet again," Emma told her. Regina nodded.

"All I have left is for you to masturbate."

"In front of you?" Emma asked.

"God, I hope so," Regina told her as an alarmed look appeared on Emma's face. "But no you can go touch yourself in the bathroom. It doesn't have to be in front of me if you don't want." Emma twisted her mouth.

"I guess I could give it a try." Emma got off of her and went into the bathroom. Regina sat up thanking every God she knew. Regina was already thinking about the sex and how she was going to sleep better than a baby right after it. She already threw off her pants and shirt. Except then Emma was in the bathroom for thirty minutes so she teased herself a little to keep interested. It didn't take much but she had to stop herself she was looking for Emma to give her an orgasm after all.

"Emma?" Regina called. Emma came out of the bathroom.

"Sorry, I'm finally ready," Emma told her looking embarrassed.

"That's okay," Regina told her grabbing her hand and pulling her into her. She was on her knees in the bed as she pressed her body up against Emma's and kissed her deeply. Regina had to control herself and take it slow. She didn't want to go fast and end both of their fun. She was just moving her bra straps down when Henry called one of them.

'No, no, no, no, no,' Regina thought.

"Mommy!" Henry moaned. "My stomach is hurting, but I'm hungry." Regina pulled back.

"He's definitely calling you, he knows I can't cook him anything that won't hurt his stomach more."

"Well you stay here and keep that lovely mood, don't move." Emma nodded. Regina grabbed her robe and got out of bed. She went to Henry and gave him his medication and informed him about his ulcer and how as soon as they were all rested they were all having a very long chat with him. She went downstairs and made him a spinach omelette. He ate that happily and when it didn't come back up he was even happier. She kissed his forehead.

"Thanks mom," He said happy.

"You're welcome, try and get some sleep okay?" He nodded.

"Will you come back up and lay next to me?" He asked as she got to the door.

"Just for like ten minutes, but I kind of really need to just nap in my own bed today," Regina told him. He pouted but nodded. Regina took the plate back downstairs and came back up. She lay with him for ten minutes which turned to fifteen, but he at least went to sleep. She snuck out and was relieved when he didn't call her back. She went back to her own bedroom completely excited but saw Emma had fallen asleep. She sighed.

"Why do I fucking bother," Regina grumbled. She picked up her shirt and pants off the floor and just put them on as Henry woke up and called her again. If she didn't go, Emma would have to go, at least one of them should rest nicely without a kid foot in their back or stomach. She went back to Henry's room and stayed with him.

"At least you're happy for the moment," Regina told Henry seeing the content smile on his face in his sleep. She kissed his forehead. At Dinner though she was really regretting Henry's bed and thinking about buying him a bigger bed, but he'd gotten a smaller one saying they weren't staying Florida long. He didn't want to waste the money before they moved back to the island.

"Ooh yay it's pizza night," Emma grinned happily.

"I thought you might like that, too bad for Henry though, he can't have any of this." Henry was on the couch looking quite unhappy with his low fat cottage cheese next to some boiled chicken and rice and only a small amount. Roland was happily watching cartoons and eating pizza.

"Well since Emma is down here now, what the fuck were thinking drinking like that?" Regina asked him angry. Henry gulped. "And according to your ulcer this isn't the first time you've had a drink, how long has that been going on?"

"It was no big deal, I just had a little to drink."

"No big deal?" Emma asked him getting upset herself again. "You didn't have just a little drink of beer Henry, you put yourself in the hospital. You almost died here in your bed from choking on your own vomit."

"Not to mention my trust in you is broken, I can't believe I now have to lock the liquor cabinet since apparently you steal alcohol and drink it," Regina told him.

"No, we're no longer drinking anymore," Emma told her.

"We are?" Regina asked turning to look at Emma as if she just wanted them to be on the same page. Emma nodded.

"He could be an alcoholic, we should nip this in the bud now," Emma told her. Regina nodded as that made sense.

"Just checking but the bottle of scotch you did what with that?" Regina asked.

"I dumped it, all of it."

"Great, okay just making sure you didn't hide the thirty-five-year-old six-hundred-dollar bottle." She had found it tasted better than any other scotch she had tasted over thirty-five years. And she had wanted to get a little night cap in before bed that night. It was the only thing else that helped her body relax on short notice.

"Nope, I didn't want any alcohol in this house, from now on this is a dry house, Henry."

"And you're grounded for the next three months, you won't be enjoying anything with your friends," Regina told him as she returned her focus to her child. She could mourn her scotch later. "And we're going to go talk to a few people as soon as you're better about how alcohol changed their lives for the worst. Maybe that will help you put your life into perspective and see that becoming a binge drinking alcoholic, is not the way to solve your problems."

"Three months…." Henry cried.

"Henry you have a large bleeding ulcer in your stomach, you're lucky not to have a hole in your stomach right now!" Emma yelled. He looked down feeling ashamed, Emma rarely ever raised her voice at him. Henry knew he had really fucked up if Emma was also mad. Henry also looked at his stomach.

"Wait there's a hole in my stomach?" He asked afraid.

"Not yet, but if you continue down the road you're going we'll be taking you to the hospital for a hole in your stomach because you developed an infection and the acid in your stomach will burn all the rest of your organs." Regina didn't know if that last bit was true, but it scared Henry and that's what she was going for. He cried out and hurried over to her. Emma and her had moved into the living room and were now in front of Henry. Well she was now sitting in the big arm chair and Emma was standing. She patted him on the back.

"We're going to help you avoid that situation," Emma told him stroking his head. He looked at her.

"Promise?" Emma nodded. He vacated Regina's arms to get some comfort from Emma. She hated that he sometimes made a conscience effort to get comfort from her, but Emma was starting to realize it was rather unconscious, that he automatically went to Regina and not necessarily that he didn't want comfort from her. Sometimes when they were out, she watched how he just seemed automatically gravitate towards her and just as automatically her arms were around him stroking his head and he got a cute little content smile on his face.

"Am I grounded too?" Roland asked.

"Just your hard labor," Regina told him. "You need to learn to listen and no sweets for three months." He pouted, but nodded. She turned back to Henry. "Now how long have you been drinking?"

"Since we got to Maine, at first I just snuck a beer and it helped me sleep, but when I came here and you had to go away I told Violet. She helped me talk to Seth and we snuck out and drank every night in the barn. Everyone in sixth grade is doing it there now Violet just wanted to be cool, but I just wanted to forget everything. I don't have a home anymore and Shadow is never going to wake up. Sometimes I think it would be easier if she were dead, but then the thought of that just hurts me too. And I don't like the way Roland hangs on you so much like you're his mommies, but you're my mommies."

"They are my mommies," Roland told him pouting.

"Watch your cartoons," Emma told him. He pouted more, but turned back around.

"Henry home isn't always a place," Emma told him. "I spent my entire life without a home, and I understand more than anyone how that must feel for you. But right now I don't feel like I lost my home. Yes our physical home is gone, but the memories are still with us. And the thing that I learned about home is that the physical will come and go for many reasons. But I still have you and Regina, and you guys are my heart, and my home is where my heart is. We're what makes home, home, not the physical house itself."

"But what about Shadow?" Henry asked. "She was part of our family and she's not here."

"No, she's not, but Henry she is still part of our family in a coma or dead. That's why we didn't leave her in Maine. We all needed to be close by especially in case she woke up."

"But she's never going to wake up. I went to visit yesterday and the nurses didn't hear me coming back with my soda. They said she was a lost cause and we should pull the plug on her. Do you think that?" He looked at them both sadly. Regina sighed.

"No," Emma told him resolutely.

"I wish it were so easy for me to answer the same, but I don't know at this point Henry. Apart of me thinks like Emma, and another part of me thinks that maybe we are being a little selfish by keeping her alive. We don't know what her mental state will be at all if she did wake up and what kind of life we would be subjecting her too. And I wonder if that's fair to her to live a life where she might really be aware of her surroundings. Where she can't grow in body and mind. Death might be merciful for her and more peaceful."

"What's after death?" Henry asked. "Why is death preferable?"

"Depends on what you believe in, but most people believe that there's some version of heaven led by some version of God," Regina told him.

"What do you believe?" Henry asked them.

"I believe that there is something nice out there, but I can't take any major religion at face value, always with a grain or gram of salt," Emma told him.

"Yes, I think that's the way to put it, you and I we've traveled a lot of places and seen a lot of religions. But most believe that there's a place you get to go that's nice and I believe in that and it's possible to be reincarnated."

"Like in India," Henry said remembering. Regina nodded. "How do you get to heaven again?" He looked at them both. "What if Shadow isn't good enough for heaven?"

"All babies go to heaven, I think, but I know for sure Buddhist believe that there is a cycle of rebirth to facilitate your learning over several life times, and once you do that, you can enter their version of a peaceful after life. But generally babies, and children are considered innocent. But I like reincarnation believing that someone will be back comforts me," Regina told him.

"Is that why I'm Henry?" Regina smiled at him.

"Well I don't know if my dad's soul is also your soul, but my life is certainly empty without a Henry in my life." He smiled back at her and went back to her arms. He kissed her cheek. She stroked the side of his face.

"What about you mom, were you going to name me after someone who died?" He asked. Emma shook her head as she finally sat down across from them. Roland immediately took the spot in her empty arms to her surprise, he normally wanted Regina too.

"I didn't have a name picked out yet and for a really long time I didn't believe in anything after death or know anyone who had died except you. So I kind of avoided naming you, because then your death would be too real for me, but I can't imagine naming you anything other than Henry Daniel. Although Daniel wasn't on your father's grave, so where does that come from?" They all looked at Regina who looked as if she didn't want to say at first.

"The son I lost, I really wanted to name him Daniel, and I thought it was such a miracle that I found Henry, and Daniel just seemed fitting."

"I'm not your first son?" Henry asked surprised.

"Well you're my first living one," Regina told him.

"But what happened to him?" Henry asked sadly. "Why don't I have a brother?"

"I'm your brother," Roland grumbled sadly. Emma hugged him and whispered that Henry didn't mean to hurt him with his words.

"It was with your grandfather, I fell down the stairs when I was six months pregnant," Regina lied. Henry frowned and hugged her more.

"I'm sorry mom."

"It's okay, I have you now, and that gives me a lot of joy," Regina told him just hiding her grief. It was a rather traumatic memory.

"But you guys are sure that Shadow would be safe?" They nodded.

"She is a baby, so I don't have to wonder at all," Emma told him. "I know it's hard but you have to let yourself feel the grief now, eventually it will get easier to deal with from day to day. And no amount of drugs or alcohol will help you do that. It only numbs you to the world and harms your body."

"You aren't doing drugs too are you?" Regina asked. He'd had a toxicology screen, she knew he wasn't, but didn't mean he hadn't tried it somewhere or something."

"No, I didn't even try smoking on the island," Henry told her. Regina nodded.

"Good," They told him.

"Are we finally allowed to celebrate your birthday, just the family?" Regina asked. He nodded his head.

"But I only want one present," He told her. "And it's really important."

"What is it?" Regina asked.

"I think mom should have another baby with Dad, and then it won't be like Shadow ever left," Henry grinned as if that was the best idea ever. "We should let her go, so she doesn't have to suffer and then she can be reincarnated into the new baby."

"What?" They asked.

"Think about it," He told them. "You lost baby Daniel, but you felt better after you found me. And you lost me mom, but you said it was kind of therapeutic for you when you got to shop for baby stuff with me for Shadow. And then we got to love Shadow so you got to do some of the stuff you missed with me. So now I need a baby brother or sister to help me deal with the death of Shadow even though I also hope she'll be back in the baby you know."

"I'm here," Roland told him angrily.

"But you're not a baby Roland, we can already do the fun stuff, but I missed a big part of your life," Henry told him. Roland smiled and settled back no longer upset.

"Yeah, we need a baby," Roland agreed.

"Oh, but like Regina and I aren't even there yet in our relationship, work and children always comes first, we just kind of fell into that with Shadow, but I don't know that I would choose right now for us to just have a baby together," Emma told him seriously.

"But you already have us," Henry pointed out.

"That's different we both literally had you with the intention of being single mothers and now we co-parent because it's not fair to either of us to lose you. You're part of the deal on both sides if we want to be together romantically," Regina told him. "Doesn't mean you're ready to also add on another child."

"You know what I can solve this right now," Emma told them. "I can't physically carry a child anymore. It's really hard to get pregnant, but I'm sure I can't physically carry a baby after what happened to us. So problem solved no baby."

"Adoption?" Henry asked.

"The right way it takes years Henry and even then you're not guaranteed a baby, it could be someone Roland's age. For a baby we might be waiting forever," Regina told him. Henry frowned and thought for a long moment.

"Oh what am I doing I have two moms," Henry said to himself as he hit his forehead.

"You have the baby with Dad." Regina made a face.

"Eww like have a kid with his DNA." Henry frowned at Regina and gave her a look that said really. Emma couldn't help but laugh.

"What am I?" Henry asked her.

"Sorry I didn't mean it like that sweetheart. You definitely got like ninety percent of Emma's genes thankfully." She gave him a smile. "And any case I'm pretty sure my fertility is like ruined."

"What why, because of the fall?" Regina paused for a moment before nodding

"Yes, I'm sure that's it exactly," Regina told him. He frowned and picked up her phone. "What are you doing have you forgotten you were grounded?"

"No, I wanted to look something up on google, please." Regina unlocked it. He paced as he typed something and Regina brought pizza over.

"Oh I knew it you were totally lying," Henry accused Regina. She paused in eating her pizza. "Falling down the stairs does not cause infertility."

"I knew you shouldn't have let him look," Emma sighed. Regina nodded.

"And this says you don't even have to have sex with Dad that they can fertilize your eggs on a dish and then put them back inside of you."

"Henry, can you understand that the last time I was pregnant it was very traumatic for me?" Regina asked him. He nodded. "Can you also understand that Emma and I are still working on our relationship?" He nodded. "Can you understand that I don't want to have a baby fathered by Neal?" He shook his head no.

"I'm fathered by Neal, so what's the difference."

"I didn't have to do anything with Neal, I just can't Henry with your dad okay, I just can't. He's your dad, and that's perfect for you. But he's not someone that I would have wanted to have a kid with myself. He's just not for me."

"You hate me," Henry frowned.

"No, I don't, don't say that. I'm not getting pregnant like I said Emma and I have issues to work on to better our relationship and choosing to add the stress of a child when we can clearly abstain from it is insane." Regina just wanted to shudder at the stress she would put on herself just trying to get pregnant. If by some miracle she got pregnant she would be worried every day that something was going to happen, and if she made it through that part there was still the fact that she and Emma were not sleeping together. And she already knew how bad that could get, she had actually almost been willing a few times to sleep with her dead husband. A pregnancy would ruin them at this point in their lives.

"Issues what issues?" Henry asked. "Every time I turn around you're holding hands or kissing. It's almost weirder then when you both just hated each other."

"Just issues," Emma replied trying to hide her embarrassment but Henry picked up on it.

"Oh you mean because you never put the, don't come in, sign on your door anymore," Henry said. "Mom stuff." Emma sighed.

"Yeah that exactly," Emma grumbled as she blushed hard that even Henry had noticed they were not having sex. Regina just sighed and ate her pizza. She was not talking about her sex life with her twelve-year-old son and she couldn't do that with pizza in her mouth. Henry looked thoughtful for a moment.

"But wait are Aunty Male and Red sick and can't do Mom stuff anymore?" He asked alarmed thinking he had missed something. "Are you sick?" He looked at Regina very worried and making her choke on her pizza. Emma patted her back until her throat was cleared.

"Thank you," Regina told her as she sat back down and the look of concern slowly relaxed from her face.

"You can't have a baby because you're sick," Henry accused.

"Henry, I'm not sick okay, I'm in perfect health except for that baby issue which is a real thing," Regina told him.

"Then why don't Aunty Male and Red come over for dinner and then go into your room after I go to bed?"

"Because Emma's in there now," Regina told him. He looked confused.

"So Aunty Red and Male go in there together sometimes," He said as if that was normal. Regina placed a pillow over her face.

"Oh my god, you shouldn't know that," Regina cried into the pillow. When she looked up Henry just looked confused and Emma was just redder then a tomato, and Roland was trying to figure out what exactly they were talking about as he stole another slice of pizza.

"I don't get it," Henry told her seriously.

"Well you know we explained that sometimes mom stuff happens without people dating." He nodded. "Well that's what that was, and sometimes when people date they don't like to do mom stuff with other people while they're dating. It's considered really bad if that's what you agree on, but you do it anyway. So Aunty Male and Red don't do that anymore so that I can keep my promise to Emma to do mom stuff only with her."

"But you don't do mom stuff with Mom," He told her. "And I never heard Mom do mom stuff with anyone else and you could hear everything from her room." Emma blushed harder.

"I'm glad I never did," Emma murmured just quietly enough that they heard her.

"So are you sick Mom?" He asked turning on Emma. "From what I understood from our talk this is a very important thing in a relationship that as long as you're comfortable and with a consenting adult you should try to please your partner as part of a healthy relationship."

"Well I'm not comfortable Henry," Emma told him wishing she didn't have to defend herself to her son. "Lily hurt me, so we're working on it together. Regina and I are not sick, we're just being responsible adults and waiting until we're both consenting." Henry groaned.

"Well I don't want a birthday or celebrate Christmas or anyone else's birthday, until the birthday present is a baby. I'm taking my punishment to my room now." He grabbed his bowl of food and stomped up the stairs.

"Why do I feel like, I'm the one who just got in trouble?" Regina asked Emma.

"Because we refused to have a baby and he's a little bit spoiled," Emma replied. Regina groaned and sat back. "I know what book do we want to choose for his grounded reading."

"The Indian and the cupboard I think for one and Holes is also good," Regina commented.

"Agreed," Emma told her.

"You haven't read either of those have you?" Regina asked.

"No, I'll go to the library tomorrow morning," Emma told her. Regina nodded.

"What about me?" Roland asked.

"We'll pick out three for you since the books are a little shorter at the library tomorrow while you're at school okay?" Regina asked. He nodded happily before he ran back over to the television. Regina stood up feeling more tense and no longer hungry. She didn't want to think about Daniel and she just barely pushed those thoughts down. She had to do something to refocus her mind even just for a bit.

"I'm going for a run," Regina told Emma. Emma nodded. Regina went upstairs and changed. She told Henry she was going not that he answered her to show he was in fact quite upset by her refusal. She didn't feel bad about it though, a baby was a huge responsibility and Regina thought it would be a mistake if at right this second they had another one. Regina was sure their current problem would only get worse with looking after more kids and she would either break up with Emma or cheat on Emma first. She already had a high sex drive, and she already knew a pregnancy was the last thing that would help that. She kissed Emma goodbye and Roland when he insisted before she went out for her run. After a few kilometres she slowed down and looked to see where she was. It was a busy street with quite a few bars. She checked her phone case, she had stuck a fifty-dollar bill in, just in case. She went into the nearest bar and ignored the guys staring at her ass in her shorts or her chest in her sports bra.

"What will it be?" the bartender asked. Regina was about to ask about their best scotch when she remembered she was supposed to be sober for Henry.

"Just a water please with lemon," She sighed. He poured a glass of water and squeezed a lemon into it. He took two dollars out of her fifty and gave her back her change. Regina took her water to a corner seat to rest. She sighed sat back and watched people over her glass. Now that she was in her corner no one was really paying attention to her except for the few guys that wandered over asking to buy her a drink which she refused.

"I said no thanks, I'm with my friend now," A woman told a guy as she sat down with her glass of wine. "Thanks for meeting me here." Regina played along easily.

"No problem, I was nearby on my run when you called," Regina replied. "We can talk about Matthew all night." The guy sighed and walked away. They both rolled their eyes, another man's name always made men go away.

"Thank you for that, I'm Danni, and it's not short for Danielle," Danni introduced. They both laughed.

"I'm Regina," Regina introduced herself.

"Can I buy you a drink for saving me from that fool?" Danni asked.

"You could, but I'm supposed to be staying sober right now, my son got into some trouble, so his mom more than me decided we would all stop drinking together. And I want to lead by example so here I am with my lemon water."

"His mom?" Danni asked.

"Oh I adopted my son, and we reconnected with his birth mom, and now we're dating," Regina told her. Danni nodded.

"Oh what a crazy turn of events." Regina nodded. "Life is cool that way I guess. But I when I was looking for a way out I couldn't help but notice you didn't look exactly happy." Regina shrugged.

"I've got a lot of stressful events going on that's all and you know a drink at a bar might normally have done it."

"If I may, I own a massage parlour a few blocks from here. Well it's a whole spa thing, but if you want I could give you a massage free of charge tonight. You did do me a solid, he looked like the kind of guy that takes what he wants, and I didn't want to leave here alone tonight anyway."

"Oh no, no I couldn't end your night early," Regina told her.

"You wouldn't be, I've been here half an hour and I just wanted a glass of wine before I went back to my empty house," She told her. Regina nodded.

"Well I do really love massages; I haven't had time for a good one in a long time." Danni grinned.

"Then please allow me," Danni told her. Regina nodded and they both finished their drinks before they left together. The guy followed them about a block before he left them alone. Once he was gone Regina looked up Danni as she talked about her spa. Everything on the surface checked out about her. Plus, she was not bad to look at, she had blond hair like Emma's, but she had a thicker body which was not a bad thing in Regina's book, and she had brown eyes. They went inside her business and she turned on the lights.

"Very nice, and you found a good space," Regina complimented. She nodded with a smile. It wasn't the getaway kind of spa, but it was definitely a nice way to kill a few hours before going back home. They went in back and she showed her where she could change into a towel.

"There's a quick shower if you want, since you went for a run." Regina nodded.

"I think I would," Regina told her. Danni nodded and left her alone. She took a quick shower, dried herself and got dressed in a dry towel. She took her phone and folded workout clothes with her to the massage room where Danni had already set up some aroma therapy candles and tray full of oils. Regina picked out the sweet almond oil before she got on the table and lay down. Danni knocked before she came in.

"Hey ready?" Regina nodded. Soon Danni got started as they talked mostly about her. But half way through Regina realized she wasn't paying attention. It had been awhile since anyone other than Emma had really rubbed their hands over her body so Danni's touch felt great in multiply ways.

"Oh gosh, Regina you're really tense, I'm going to get the hot stones, now I'm really glad I ran into you tonight." Regina let out a deep breath. The right thing to do would be to stop the massage and go home, but Danni had magic hands. She ignored her sexual feelings as the massage just felt really good. And honestly she was thinking a deep tissue massage would take her mind right off the sexual feelings and right into bliss.

"Trust me you're well on your way to solving that problem," Regina told her. Soon she had hot stones and Danni pulled off one of the best deep tissue massages in her life. If this massage was followed by Maleficent in her bed she could just imagine how well she would sleep that night or any night. But in all honesty she realized, she just really wanted to be close to Emma in every way, and cuddle after and that, that would be the best sleep she ever got. Especially when preceded by a deep tissue massage, she seriously had zero ideas how she had ever gone through life without Danni being her only massage therapist, a girl could think she died and went straight to heaven.

"I don't even know how you don't have a bigger place, that was absolutely amazing," Regina complimented later as they left. "I'm going to tell my friends; they're going to love it as much as me." Danni grinned.

"Oh thank you, but don't, this place will be closed, we've got to move out, we don't have the money for the rent, and I couldn't find any investors to help build the business. They wouldn't even look at my proposal. And I'll be moving back to the Midwest with my mom."

"What, no finding someone who can do what you do on the massage table is like impossible," Regina cried. "You have to go see a friend of mine down at Castle investment. Just go in Monday morning first thing ask for my investment banker and don't leave until he sees you. Pitch him your spa idea, he'll listen."

"I don't know," She said.

"What can it hurt, do you really want to move back to Midwest with a failed business behind you, or do you want to know you gave it everything you had?" Regina asked as a black car appeared. "Monday first thing, Castle investment." Regina got in her black town car and went home.

"You were out awhile," Emma commented when she came into their room. She paused before going into the closet as Emma turned on the light.

"Yeah it was a really nice run," Regina commented before going into the closet and changing into clean panties and bra again. She found a pair of shorts and her new nightmare before Christmas shirt. She came out of the closet and hopped into bed. She kissed Emma, but Emma didn't really kiss her back.

"You smell like almonds and your extra not grumpy were you with another woman?" Emma asked upset. "And to think I dosed Henry and Roland with bed time soup so we can try." Regina sat back and was a little annoyed herself for even being hopeful. It wasn't going to happen, she knew that, so why didn't her body get that already.

"I wasn't, I stopped in a bar okay, but I remembered at the last minute we weren't drinking so I ordered a water and a lemon. Then I met this girl…" Emma started to look angry and get out of bed, but Regina stopped her. "Stop jumping to conclusions and listen." Emma sat back and crossed her arms. "She pretended to know me to get away from this guy and he was really creepy, so she was grateful for my help and said since she didn't want to walk out alone, to say thank you she wanted to give me a free massage. Her business was only a few blocks away and so I agreed since I have been extra tense lately. And there I got the best platonic massage of my life and nothing more that is all. I don't even know if she's gay or straight, I just know she worked her magic and I feel great and if you would allow me I just really want to fuck you."

"But you'll probably be thinking about her, tell me she wasn't hot?" Emma asked her.

"She was, but honestly her blond hair just made me think of you," Regina told her truthfully. "And I won't be thinking about her, I'll be too busy trying memorize every inch of you to think about her."

"You're such a player, you know that, you have corny lines," Emma told her.

"But the words have never been truer," Regina told her. She pulled Emma was so she was lying perpendicular to the bed and straddled her. She laced her fingers in Emma's above her head as she kissed her deeply before moving onto Emma's neck.

"Regina stop please; I don't want to anymore tonight." Regina stopped and unlaced her fingers from Emma's and just like that all the tension was back. She got off Emma and Emma quickly went to her side of the bed. "Can we just cuddle?"

"We can," Regina told her. Emma nodded and happily got back into her arms after turning out the light. Regina didn't sleep even half as well as she thought she might.

* * *

Leave a Review please


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Warnings: Chapter Warnings: Extreme sexual tension and finally some sexual relief lol.

* * *

Chapter twenty-Two

"Are you stress eating?" Maleficent asked as she came downstairs from putting baby Emma down for her second nap. Regina was currently looking through her kitchen for junk food or rather something close to it.

"Stress eating, if that were only all of it. I also don't sleep as well anymore, so I'm also stress exercising to try and make it easier to go to sleep, todays the first day in two weeks I actually didn't fill my schedule to the brim. And it's only not filled to the brim because I'm not home schooling Roland to improve his ballet anymore."

"What the hell why are you doing this, you shouldn't have too much council work, it's spread pretty evenly with the war," Maleficent commented.

"It's not that what I have is more stressful, it's that I never release the stress. Exercising helps for about as long as I'm doing it." Maleficent frowned.

"Just get upstairs Regina," Maleficent told her.

"No, no she's really insecure, she already thinks we're doing something and I'm secretly lying. And I mean she's now openly glaring at every hot girl who checks me out," Regina told her.

"What if I like just dirty talk and you touch yourself, can't cheat if I don't touch you," Maleficent pointed out.

"She said phone sex was cheating and texting and IMing and anything like that."

"But we won't use our phones, I'll talk through the door," Maleficent told her. "If I can't see you, it's not for me. I'm just being a perv by listening in, and you just happen to hear me saying what I'm thinking. Matter of fact I have no idea why you're going up to my bedroom, but you just are." Maleficent pushed her towards the stairs and pretended not to see her. She gave her a minute when the doorbell rang. She hurried to the door before baby Emma woke up.

"Hey Maleficent where's Regina?" Emma asked.

"Oh Emma what a surprise!" Maleficent exclaimed. "Regina was just helping me put Emma down for her afternoon nap. I think she's just done."

"Oh good, I was hoping if you two were done hanging out she wanted to catch a midday movie."

"I'm sure she would love that," Maleficent said. Regina appeared at the stairs having heard through the baby monitor Maleficent always kept in her room. Sounds could go both ways and she was just glad she hadn't already been starting.

"She's all asleep now," Regina told Maleficent. "Oh hey sweetie, what are you doing here?" Regina kissed her in greeting.

"Thought you might want to catch a midday movie with me, if you and Maleficent were done hanging out. I know you took Lena to the park this morning with them." Regina nodded.

"Yeah sure, why not that could be fun," Regina told her.

"Thanks again for helping me with the baby, once again you're like a God send," Maleficent told her.

"We'll come back for Regina's car later," Emma told her. Maleficent nodded.

"No problem, I'd rather her car stay in my drive way then your yellow bug," Maleficent told her truthfully.

"Always hating on the bug," Emma groaned shaking her head. Everyone chuckled.

"So what movie did you have in mind?" Regina asked.

"Well first I booked us for a couple's massage at your new friend Danni's place you know the one you had your investment company buy," Emma told her.

"I'm along for a crazy ride aren't I?" Regina asked. She should have known Emma would eventually target Danni. She was always going for a massage it both helped and complicated things for Regina.

"Crazy no, we're just going for a couple's massage," Emma told her. Regina didn't believe her and to her credit she didn't act crazy outwardly, but it was obvious she was checking Danni out and wanting to make a statement that Regina was her girlfriend. And in a weird way Regina took it as foreplay. When Rose had gotten jealous it annoyed her, but for some reason she liked when Emma was jealous, and it wasn't messy it was all about passive signals. And some of that involved pulling her close by the waist and Emma claiming her and implying that she was fucking her was A plus foreplay. Regina prayed she'd just take her in a jealous rage later. Danni's massage was perfect to further her own mood and Emma obviously enjoyed her own too much in Regina's opinion because she wasn't jealous anymore.

"Oh Danni there still seems to be some tension in my butt and thigh area," Regina told her. Danni came back over and worked her magic. "Oh man yes, exactly right there." Danni had just done something that felt like she was smacking her, and it seemed to do the trick on Emma because she was still possessive after the massage. They paid for their massage before they said goodbye to her.

"You know what would really show her if you take me home and fuck me right now, and believe me she'll know you did it the next time we get a massage. She's only circling because she knows you haven't touched this yet, she's a vulture trust me some girls just know these things and it makes me vulnerable to attack. But you can change all of that," Regina told her hoping she was stroking the right fire. Emma didn't say anything but she did drive home. Regina spent the entire drive thinking about getting most of their clothes off before they even got to the bedroom. Emma slammed her up against the door too once they were inside and kissed her aggressively. Regina practically ripped her red leather jacket off Emma and threw it on the floor as she kicked her sandals off and Emma got her boots off. Emma started on getting her buttons open on her just as she wanted to pull hers off.

"Mom you home early?" Henry called coming to the stairs. Emma immediately stopped what she was doing and backed off. Regina just tried to catch her breath, she wasn't meant to have sex today or any day ever.

"Um…yeah, what are you doing home early?" Emma asked. "Don't you have jumping today?" Regina looked at her watch.

"Nope, it's fucking Wednesday, it's an early day at school and he has Karate in another two hours," Regina groaned. She cursed herself for not thinking about the schedule or she would have redirected Emma to a hotel, just anywhere except home.

"Fuck, I completely forgot," Emma lied.

"No, it's Wednesday," Henry replied. "Are you gonna drive me to Karate or is mom?"

"We'll both take you sweet heart," Regina called back as she buttoned her shirt and Emma moved their shoes and picked up her jacket. She went to their wall schedule and checked where Roland was supposed to be. He was supposed to be at dance and the mother of his boy crush was giving him a ride home.

"Okay," Henry called before going back into his room.

"Why are you circling that day?" Emma asked.

"Roland will be gone all weekend at a Dance competition that Red agreed to chaperone, because she's meeting up with someone to breed her female there. And Henry is on a school trip all day Friday, and I'm going to see if he can stay at Violet's that night and Saturday at least."

"But he's grounded again," Emma reminded.

"He's ungrounded for the weekend we're scheduling couple time and hopefully sex."

"You can't schedule sex, I won't be in the mood," Emma pointed out as Regina put the pen down and started texting Violet's dad.

"Well we still need couple time," Regina minded her. She had really wanted to say well they didn't have to worry about it as it would be the same as every other time they tried to have sex. Although Regina didn't even want to say it was trying. "Great he said he could stay the night but would have to be picked up in the morning, Violet's not really allowed to have friends over after she got caught sneaking out again, but Maleficent said she'd keep him until Sunday, he could spend the weekend changing dirty diapers for her."

"All right great," Emma replied looking nervous, but she quickly hid it. Regina sighed and went into her kitchen she forced herself to stress eat Greek yoghurt and fruit though it was the last thing she wanted. Emma just grabbed a bag of chips that was already half gone from her own stress eating.

"Regina, did you sleep with Maleficent today?" Regina didn't even pause in her movements. Emma was extremely on edge about other women these days, so she betrayed nothing about any facts from looking to almost masturbating in Maleficent's bed. Hell if she had a sex dream these days she never brought it up because Emma no longer believed they involved her at all and sometimes they didn't. That was grounds for the silent treatment, and if Emma herself dreamt of her having sex with anyone else was also grounds for the silent treatment.

"No, we just went to the park, we dropped Lena back off with Zelena, and then we took baby Emma home for nap, which I helped Maleficent with as you saw, there was no sex." Regina was about to eat another spoonful of yoghurt when she paused. "Is that why you came over all of a sudden, besides the couple's massage and what happened to this midday movie you promised me?" Emma shrugged.

"Like you said some women are vultures when they know you haven't been touched yet, but you're mine," Emma told her seriously. "I have to beat them off with a stick." Emma walked out. Regina just watched her go in disbelief.

"Why is that such a turn on?" Regina whispered angrily. Regina wished she would claim her physically.

* * *

"So what's the surprise?" Emma asked as Regina led her blindfolded through the park that Friday night. They had spent the day getting the spa treatment massages, manicures, pedicures, Regina got waxed and Emma only got waxed after she was done and thought maybe she was too hairy for Regina.

"You'll know in a bit," Regina told her. Regina had come up with the perfect day. First she let Emma sleep in, then she made her a delicious energizing breakfast. Then they went for a run, had a delicious energizing snack, before doing three rounds of laser tag and winning as a team. Had some celery sticks afterwards before having a nap, and then a Latin Zumba class. Afterwards it was spa time, the manicures, pedicures, sauna with lavender scent. Those things they had done alone, because alone time was important. Then they met back up for their couple's massage with lavender aroma therapy candles. Regina made sure Emma had an energy boosting lunch too in the middle of their busy schedule. Now was the ultraromantic part. They stopped where she had set up a lovely picnic. She nodded to the guy watching over their stuff, who hurried off. They weren't the only ones in the park tonight.

"Why did we stop?" Regina took her blind fold off and revealed the picnic basket and blanket. "Wow night time picnic?" Regina nodded.

"It's an event, where you come to the park with your spouse, have dinner under the stars and talk before watching a movie, and tonight's movie just happens to be Starship troopers." Emma gasped.

"No shut up, I've always wanted to go watch movies in the park." Regina smiled.

"I remembered," Regina told her. Emma hugged her and kissed her lovingly. They sat down and got settled on their blanket where Regina took out their dinner and placed candles on the ground. They were of course lavender scented.

"Cucumber, tomato, and avocado salad with olive oil based dressing. Oysters, water instead of wine or champagne, and a grilled cheese with the sun dried tomatoes you love. And for dessert chocolate covered strawberries and bananas dipped in honey."

"Snacks for the movie?" Emma asked.

"They'll be bringing around popcorn, but I thought we could try these black licorice pieces they're really good." Emma nodded. "If you eat enough I know where the sour gummi worms can be found." Emma grinned.

"Okay I'll give it a real try," Emma laughed. Regina laughed as well. They had a nice dinner as they talked about how Regina had found the event and then bribed them to change the movie to starship troopers instead of some sappy romantic thing. After dinner was cleared up Regina made sure they were sitting so Emma was in her arms and could dispense candy as they watched and she could hold her tight. After the movie they held hands all the way back to the car. Regina made a point to keep holding her hand as she drove.

"You sit down here while I go check your surprise in the bedroom, come up in five minutes," Regina told her. She hurried upstairs and changed quickly into a peach colored see through lacy baby doll top and panties. She pulled her hair down which was extra wavy today and lit the candles around the room. Regina was pretty sure that Emma couldn't possibly resist her now. She popped a breath mint before she waited and waited.

"Emma?" Regina called opening the door. There was no answer right away. "Emma?"

"Yeah sorry, Henry texted, he's not feeling well, he thinks it's his ulcer acting up," Emma called up.

"Tell him to take his medication he'll be fine," Regina told her.

"Oh I already said I'd go and pick him up, the bus will get in, in thirty minutes," Emma called back up. Regina didn't even bother hiding that she was more than a little upset with Emma as she practically slammed the door behind her as she turned on the light. She angrily blew out the candles and yanked out the basket she had designated for candles. She dripped the excess wax into the waste paper basket before shoving the candles back into their spot. She threw the lubricant and massage oil back into the bedside drawer. She changed her clothes angrily too before she took the bottle of honey, chocolate, and whip cream back downstairs. Emma tried to look apologetic, but Regina just wasn't even having it.

"Regina, I'm sorry, but you know Henry's ill."

"Henry's fine if he takes his medication and in any case, we told him that Maleficent would come and get him if he got sick but at the very least tonight we were unavailable. You were supposed to leave your phone here and off so we wouldn't check them and he couldn't call us. But I'm starting to think that you don't want to have sex with me for whatever reason and that's fine but please just say so. Because it's taking a toll on me emotionally not being able to be close to you in all the ways that I want. No matter what I do I can't convince you and you've gone from trying to get comfortable to just avoiding me all together."

"That's not it," Emma told her looking down.

"What is it then?" Regina asked. "Just be honest with me it's all I've demanded from the start is honesty and I do my very best to give that back to you in return."

"You keep making me wet down there and I just…I just don't want to disgust you." Regina just looked at her dumbfounded. "See you're already horrified. I want you so badly, but I can't seem to make it stop like I could with Lily." Regina was just quiet for a moment in stunned silence now.

"Anything else you're worried about?" Regina asked.

"That you'll hate the way my body reacts when it's wet down there," Emma told her. "She made me self-conscious about wanting to have sex until I didn't and then hit me for it. She hated when I made even a sound in the beginning."

"Wow," Regina said. "Come here please." Emma walked over ready for Regina to finally hit her, but that wasn't her intention. "Unbutton my pants and slide your hand down into my panties until your middle finger slips inside of me." Emma looked as if she might disobey, but did as she was told. She gasped when she felt the wetness. Regina sighed in pleasure just the feel of her finally touching her down there produced more wetness. She wasn't as wet as she had been ten minutes ago, but that could change now that she wasn't angry at Emma anymore. She moaned a little when she felt Emma's middle finger easily slide inside of her. Emma started to pull her hand out.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you do that." Regina stopped her.

"No, that was a good touch," Regina told her pulling her closer so her hand slid back in. "I want you to feel that I get wet too. I don't find it disgusting."

"But trust me you're not even a quarter of what I get, it's so much it's disgusting on me," Emma told her.

"Well good thing that's easy to change," Regina told her.

"What how?" Emma asked.

"Push me up against the wall and see," Regina told her. Emma did as she was told and Regina got a little wetter. "Now tell me how much you love me and squeeze my breast before you kiss me."

"I love you so much it hurts sometimes," Emma admitted as Regina got wetter. She squeezed her breast through her shirt, but Regina moved her hand under her shirt instead where Emma was not greeted by her bra. Regina guided her hand over her nipple until Emma fondled it. She gasped and lifted her leg to give Emma move space to push her finger inside of her and move them around.

"Move your finger around like…ah just like that," Regina breathed as she got even wetter than before Emma made her mad. Emma pulled back in that moment, her hand was absolutely soaked in Regina's juices. "What's wrong?"

"I don't really like sticking my fingers inside even if I accidentally did that she'd hit me."

"I'm not going to hit you, I love that part, so we'll keep slow and keep it external," Regina told her as she took Emma's phone and text Henry and Maleficent before she shut it off and threw it on the couch. "Upstairs now." Emma followed her upstairs where Regina was getting undressed by the time she got in the room. Regina was determined to have sex now as she kissed Emma lovingly and softly. She lifted her up so she could hold her pressed against the door after she threw her shirt off before she moved her to the bed and undid her pants. She pulled them down and threw them on the floor. Regina almost cheered when Emma helped her get her bra and panties off. And Regina rewarded her by getting know every inch of her body with her hands, lips, tongue, or a combination of such.

Emma was in absolute heaven, sex had never been this good and sex with Regina was everything from her fantasies. She gasped and moaned when Regina teased between her legs with her tongue, she wasn't at all put off by how wet she was. She didn't even pause. She knew exactly what she was doing and exactly where she was going. And she was gentle with everything she did. This was in no way how Lily had treated her. This was all about her pleasure and nothing about her having pain.

"You want me to eat your pussy or just stroke your clit," Regina whispered into her ear as she kissed a space between her ear and her neck that just drove her crazy with pleasure. Emma didn't even know which one she wanted.

"What do you want to do with me?" Emma asked her as Regina ran a hand over her body and breasts, only stopping to tease her nipples. Regina grinned and took the time to teach Emma about dirty talk.

"I want to eat your pussy, I want to kiss my way back down your body and spread your legs. Then I'm going to lick the edges of your lips of your pussy, and then I'm going to tease your clit by licking all around it so you can feel the warmth of my breath and know how close I am to your clit." Emma moaned as Regina's finger followed the path of her words. "Then I'm going gently touch the tip of my tongue to the tip of your clit and move it until I make a bigger and bigger circle with my tongue." Regina watched Emma moan until she came and squirted all over her hand and the bed.

"Oh," Regina said surprised.

"Oh God, not again I'm so sorry," Emma told her red in the face.

"For what, making my night?" Regina asked. "I am super turned on right now." Regina bent down and kissed Emma hungrily to show her what she said was true. Emma rolled so she was on top of Regina with a new found confidence as she teased her the way Regina often liked it during their make out sessions. She faltered a little bit when Regina directed her to tease her nipples as well.

"You want to tell me what you want to do to me?" Regina asked eagerly.

"Can I just call you dirty whore for now?" Emma asked nervously. "Or a bitch." Regina frowned suddenly having flash backs of Emma's grandfather. This had never occurred with Maleficent or Red or any other partner after him. She was used to flashbacks when aggressive males just even approached her. It always set her on edge but not females.

"Um… no, let's just skip dirty talk with me, I think I need to just already cut to the chase, I've been waiting a really long time for this," Regina told her pulling her down into a kiss. She eventually moved Emma's hand down between her legs. Emma only stopped to pull her panties off. Everything started off great until she was too fast and a little bit rough. Regina was torn between building her confidence and her own pleasure. She decided on her own pleasure. She just really needed to orgasm this time.

"What, what's wrong?" Emma asked now looking worried when she had stopped moaning.

"Maybe your tongue." Emma nodded and went down on her, but she kept pausing to see if what she was doing was okay. Regina almost felt her body reacting without really getting there. And that was worse then not coming because she wouldn't even get a round two, no matter how much her body ached for it. Regina pulled Emma up to her level again.

"So I know you said that you weren't really into the strap on, but maybe you would be okay using it on me?" Regina asked her hopeful.

"I don't know," Emma said. "Like I said I don't really like to go internal and it always hurt me."

"Right, I know." Regina let out a breath as she thought. Emma went back down on her and Regina tried really hard not to hold Emma's head down. And she stopped licking on or close to her clit.

"Why are you off to the side?" Regina asked just holding back her frustration.

"Is that not what you do?" Emma asked nervously looking at her. Regina shook her head.

"You can lick everywhere yes but your main focus should be my clitoris," Regina told her. "And that being said I really need some internal attention. I'll give it to myself can you just play with my nipples and kiss me?"

"No, no I'll wear it if you really want me too."

"Really?" Regina asked. Emma nodded tentatively. "Are you just saying that?" Emma shook her head.

"No, I mean it, we can use it," Emma told her. Regina just felt sweet relief was on the horizon in that moment.

"Great." Regina quickly got it out and soon had Emma dressed in one. But then she was way too gentle and it just, just scratched the surface of Regina arousal, it was like a slow torturous tease that she on one hand really enjoyed and on the other hand needed more.

"I'm not doing it right am I," Emma groaned

"Well right now you're teasing me and I really like it, it's make me wetter. On the other hand, I want you to hit my restarted button, so that means making me cum," Regina moaned.

"How can I do that?" Emma asked unsure.

"You can pump harder," Regina told her.

"I don't want too though; I'm scared I'm going to hurt you like Lily hurt me." Regina almost pushed her off at hearing Lily. She should be the last thing on Emma's mind at the moment. She needed to go back to her last idea which was doing it herself.

"Okay pull out and sit back on your knees." Emma did so and Regina found a mini vibrator she had bought as well. She straddled Emma and made her put her left arm around her waist to help her stay steady while the right teased her nipple again. Regina put her arm around Emma's neck and used the other to hold her vibrator in place as she began to move her hips. Soon she was moaning louder than before in Emma's ear. Emma was surprised at how it made her wetter and ready for a second round. Regina's body shook against her in orgasm before she leaned forward and kissed Emma lovingly. Lily never kissed her after sex, and she always wanted to get as far away as possible, but with Regina she wanted to be as close as possible.

"What are you thinking about?" Regina asked as she stroked Emma's face still straddling her. She could feel her vagina still clenching around the dildo, and she didn't want to move. It wasn't the complete restart she had been looking for, but she was finally really close to Emma in every way and it felt as good as she imagined.

"Just how beautiful you are," Emma told her simply, and she was, she didn't care about Lily anymore or what they use to do, just that things were going to be different from now on. "And if you're not too tired I wanted a round two." Regina grinned.

"We're going to be at this all night," Regina told her as she got off her and picked up a bottle Emma hadn't realized was there. It seemed Regina had brought the honey back up.

"I always try and keep the foreplay part of all repeat actions," Regina grinned and showed her how fun it could be lick honey off of each other's bodies.

* * *

"Why did you put the do not disturb sign on the front door?" Henry asked Regina as she was reluctantly taking it down on Sunday.

"So you wouldn't fake sick to get out of poopy diapers," Regina told him as he hurried in with Roland. Maleficent and Red were grinning super hard though.

"Please tell me chaperoning that trip was worth it," Red told her.

"So worth it," Regina told her showing her the hickey that was just under her neckline. "They're everywhere." They squealed before they came in for dinner and tried to keep cool, but they couldn't help but grin when they saw Emma was in long sleeves and straightening up the living room. Plus all the curtains were still closed.

"Oh Red no don't sit there," Emma cried, but it was too late she had moved the pillow and found a big wet spot. Red looked up slowly and the most evil grin just appeared on her face in Emma's opinion before she put the pillow back down and sat down.

"Are you going to be like that all night?" Emma asked. Red nodded.

"Yes, yes I am Emma, even when I go home, I am going to be like this all night, and I'm going to touch myself while I imagine what you looked like squirting such a large amount of liquid out onto the couch, because I know for a fact Regina's never gotten that much out if I made her squirt."

"It could have been her," Emma accused.

"No way because she only squirts in one position and the arm rest is dry and so is the carpet. Plus there are no telltale marks on the couch from where she gripped it. They're almost impossible to get out for a while."

"How?" Emma asked wondering how they just remembered these things. "Regina probably doesn't know that much about you." They grinned.

"Is that a bet?" Maleficent asked.

"Only if she can tell me something about both of you and it can't be a lie and you can't just agree with to win."

"I swear I won't lie to win," Maleficent told her. "The only situation in which I ever squirted was when I thought we were being watched and we were out in public."

"And I've only done it when I've had a full bladder at the start of sexual activites," Red admitted.

"What are we betting?" Emma asked.

"It's at the winner's discretion," Red said shaking on it before Emma could object as Regina came back.

"You found the wet spot didn't you," Regina told him as she sat down the cheese and fruit. They laughed. She looked at Emma. "I told you they would it was useless."

"Like you wouldn't have spotted it at our house," Red told her. Regina shrugged.

"I still can't believe you didn't just think it was you," Emma grumbled.

"Wrong location for it to be me," Regina told her honestly as she sat down and ate a cheese and grape.

"Well now that I'm embarrassed, embarrass them back," Emma told her.

"Well Maleficent squirted once when we were out in public and she thought people were watching us. Actually pretty much anywhere it feels like she can be seen at any moment is likely to get her so aroused that she's able. And Red has to have a full bladder."

"But isn't she just peeing then?" Emma asked confused.

"Well, she pees already before that," Regina told her. Emma looked confused. "I tell you what it's something you can do with her later if you want."

"Wait what, you'll have me?" Red asked getting excited. Emma blushed.

"Emma is upset because we had a few setbacks and I told her the only way to get better is to practice, and she suggested learning from you two, but not being physically touched. And I told her it was inevitable that she would touch." Red had an evil grin on her face.

"Completely inevitable," Maleficent told her. "But for your sake since you did sleep with my daughter, I won't let you touch. I'll have an easier time keeping my hands to myself then you even if you fended off Regina for two years."

"Yeah, but only for like a really stupid reason," Emma murmured. "I wouldn't have made it otherwise."

"Emma you put that down, what did grandma say about touching glass things at other people's houses." Baby Emma put it back down.

"It's really weird, she's a blond too, I'm just glad she takes after you though Male," Emma commented. Maleficent smiled.

"Of course she takes after me, look at me," Maleficent told her. Roland came running down the stairs all clean from traveling. He gave Regina and Emma big hugs.

"Did you hear from my daddy?" Roland asked.

"Uh no, but we had our phones off so let's check right now for an update," Regina told him. He nodded and grabbed her phone which was near the house phone for her her. She turned her phone back on as Emma finally raised the shades and let in the last of that day's sunlight. There was no new news on Robin.

"I'm sorry honey," Emma told him feeling sorry for him. Roland looked sad, but he was also thinking. He put his arms behind his back and twisted as he dug his foot into the carpeted floor.

"So if Daddy's not coming home yet maybe I can have a date with Caleb. I tried pretending to be bad and asking for help and he said yes like you said he might," Roland told them, but he looked at Emma as he said the last part. Emma high fived him.

"Oh my God do you pull that trick in the kitchen, do you actually cook?" Regina asked.

"No, no I don't cook I swear, but I do shoot my rifle a lot better than I say so you'll come up behind for tips," Emma admitted.

"Well, I can't believe you tricked me like that," Regina told her as if she couldn't believe it.

"You're one to talk, I know you can hit a baseball at the batting cage, I've seen you do incredible stuff and now you have zero hand eye coordination," Emma accused. Regina looked as if she would never do such a thing.

"Years of hanging around the girl's softball team and being the only cheerleader present has taught me a lot about how not to hit a softball until she's into you." They all laughed.

"You mean I can still fake bad later?" Roland asked surprised. Regina chuckled.

"Oh sweetie you got a lot to learn, you can fake bad, and pretend to improve so that they spend more time with you on more than just one occasion," Regina told him.

"Teach me," He cried.

"Later for tonight rest and dinner," Emma told him. "Now you mentioned a play date." Roland got really excited and gushed as he thought of Caleb.

"Oh he's so dreamy, he's got curly hair and really pretty brown skin, everything has to be perfect," Roland told them. "And we need snacks and toys."

"We'll make the perfect snacks," Regina told him. He clapped in happiness.

"Yay, Daddy would be so embarrassing and just give us hotdogs, he did that with Monty from tap class." Roland made a face. "Oh you have to call and tell him. His mommy gave me the number." He looked at Red. "You have it?" Red pulled it out.

"Right here pumpkin, I told you I wouldn't lose such an important number," Red smiled at him.

"It's late so I'll call tomorrow," Regina told him. He grinned excited. Henry finally came down all clean and hugged and kissed everyone. He sneezed though.

"I think I caught a cold from Steve," Henry groaned before sneezing three more times.

"Bless you," They all told him as Emma passed him a box of tissues.

"So since I am the only one without a child, it's come to my attention that I must attend white party week alone," Red told them sadly after Henry told them about his trip before they went to entertain baby Emma.

"I'm sure we can manage one night," Maleficent commented. "It is your birthday, and I'm sure Emma wouldn't mind babysitting for Regina if they can't get a regular baby sitter to come." Maleficent dared Emma to challenge her, but she didn't. Regina looked at them all for a moment.

"You lost a bet didn't you," Regina told Emma. Emma nodded. "You do know that you owe them both a favor now, the worst isn't babysitting. You could very easily end up not babysitting and owing Red still, right?"

"What?" Emma asked. "I was just going to babysit and be done with it." They all chuckled.

"You're so cute, of course not I was going to hire a nanny service for you both," Red told them. "I just like you to feel a little secure, before I rip the rug right out from under you."

"Just give her, her penalties now," Regina told them.

"Oh all right but you're ruining the tease," Red told her. "I was going to ask you to sleep with me, but if you still need practice, I'll catch you later. So I'll just ask that I get Regina, you can even watch and take notes."

"Don't I get a say?" Regina asked.

"Like you wouldn't say yes anyway," Red told her. Regina shrugged.

"When I was single yes, but Emma and I agreed on monogamy until she changes her mind," Regina pointed out.

"Fine I'll just work on changing her mind," Red told her with a pout. They all laughed.

"Oh there's wine by the way for you two and the others when they arrive," Emma told her. "You're not apart of our ban on alcohol for Henry."

"Oh no we'll set an example while we're here, I gotta say I'm on day two of not having my nightly glass of wine and man the world is going to shit, I have to say," Maleficent commented. "Poor Emma she'll have to deal with this shit when I die."

"You know the first three days are the worst, I found myself reaching quite a few times for my glass and it was a little eye opening. I realized how often I drink and do things."

"But it's hard we drink and we know things, we have that on a shirt after watching a game of thrones episode," Red told her sitting back with a pout.

"I know," Regina told her. Emma shook her head.

"You guys aren't drinking that much," Emma laughed. "You guys just don't like to give anything up."

"I drink a ridiculous amount of alcohol, or I did," Regina told her. "It's the only way I can sleep if no one's pushing the reset button."

"How did you sleep this weekend?" Maleficent asked.

"Friday not at all but last night very well actually."

"Not at all because you were kept up I hope," Red grinned. Emma blushed. "Definitely kept up, I see." Emma covered her face.

"Why do I always have a tell?" Emma asked with a groan. They laughed.

"Did you wake up this morning half off the bed though is the real question," Maleficent pointed out.

"Why would she be half off the bed?" Emma asked.

"There will come a point when we've been at it so much that we agree to sleep where we fall. Or when one of us is so stressed we need to be restarted, then we let that person sleep where they fall," Regina explained.

"I haven't done that to you though, wait did you do that to me this morning is that why they're here so late?" She pointed to the kids.

"You were really tired this morning sweetheart, I didn't want the boys to disturb you," Regina told her innocently. Red and Maleficent were grinning so hard amid giggles.

"Please tell me that wet spot is the result of the restart," Red grinned.

"No, that was from the quickie we had before you got here," Regina grinned. She started to reach for a wine glass that wasn't there. "See damn it, that was just ruined by lack of wine cup."

"I saw it in my mind and my grin is still here," Red told her grinning extra hard. She looked at Emma. "Where did you wake up, how did you wake up, don't leave out any details."

"I don't wanna say," Emma blushed. Regina grinned and disappeared. She came back with several glasses and some guava lemonade. "What were you doing all day while I was passed out?"

"Eating obviously," Regina told her simply. "And planning things."

"Planning what?" Emma asked seeing Regina's evil grin.

"If you're game in a bag there are six controllers, each controller controls someone's vibrating panties. And you can tease as much or as little as you like. I've been planning this for a while now assuming you didn't give it up soon. I needed someone to get me off soon."

"No, you should have asked before Henry got here, I'm not sneaking off to put on vibrating panties." Regina smirked and held up a controller that she pressed. Emma cried out and the kids all looked at her, but everyone pretended as if nothing happened so they went back to what they were doing.

"When did you get those on?" Emma whispered loudly.

"Are mine in the downstairs bathroom?" Red asked. Regina nodded. Red hurried off and Maleficent went second as Emma tried to get Regina to give her the control, but Red put it down her pants.

"Come get it if you think you can," Red grinned. Emma backed off as Red pouted. Maleficent and Regina chuckled.

"Red give it back, she's not game," Regina told her sadly. Red fished out the control and Emma noticed it was wet as she handed it back to Regina who gave it to her. "We don't have to play, I just thought it might be fun kind of foreplay." Emma sighed.

"I did say I wanted to start doing more things you like in an effort to actually learn what I like since you seem to have no limits, and I seem to have every limit."

"You don't have to do it to please me, if it makes you uncomfortable we won't do it, even if I tease you a little you ultimately have the last say," Regina told her seriously.

"No, it's all right we can play," Emma told her. "I don't even have a valid reason for not playing any reason I have is the whole point of the game."

"Really?" Regina asked happy. Emma nodded as she watched what she could only describe as Regina's evil grin come back. She took the control and kissed her. She tossed the control back to Red.

"Keep that in your pants so she can't steal it later." Red saluted her and tucked it in her pants happily.

"You don't trust me even though I said yes?" Emma asked.

"You say yes a lot and then chicken out at the last minute even though you want too," Regina told her. "So as far as sex is concerned, no, I don't believe you. Because you never say you don't want too you just do everything to prevent it." Emma pouted that Regina was onto her tricks.

"Well where's your remote…." She cried out again and glared at Red who tried to look innocent.

"Oops my bad, I just shifted my weight wrong, that's all," Red told her.

"Never mind I want Red's control," Emma told her.

"It's Russian roulette later," Regina told her as the doorbell rang. Graham arrived with Milah and Killian. Merida and Mulan with the boys weren't far behind nor was Ariel, her husband Eric, and their daughter Melody who Henry was glad to see. Regina easily passed out underwear to Merida and Mulan. And then when Emma was setting the table she let the bomb drop.

"Guys we're going out to dinner, I have reservations at a new place," Regina told them. "I just thought we could all meet up here and drive together."

"What, what no you were cooking in the kitchen," Emma said alarmed.

"I didn't cook anything," Regina told her innocently. Emma went into the kitchen and found it empty. When she came back everyone was already heading to their car. Regina rubbed her back as she handed Emma her red leather jacket. Regina was glad that the boys had automatically gotten in her car. Soon they were all following Regina to a nice family restaurant. The dining area was nicer for adults, but there was a great play area. Emma was in complete fear as she watched Red for any sudden movements. When nothing came while they ordered waters for everyone and juice here or there, she started to relax as Red was talking to Merida.

"And for you ma'am?" The waiter asked.

"I'll have a burgerrrrr ahh…" Emma cleared her throat. " a burger with the wild cheddar mushrooms, and bacon. I'll have a side of seasoned curly fries." Emma looked down super red and covered her mouth as her panties buzzed some more.

"Mom you okay?" Henry asked.

"She's just fine," Regina told Henry. "She likes her burger medium well done, I'll take mine well done, and can you put that secret artisan sauce on it while it's cooking and then some more afterwards. Along with mustard and mayo on the bread. Also I'll take the swiss cheese and zucchini toppings with extra pickles and bacon. And I'll also have a side of curly fries." Once he was gone Emma glared at Red. Red was grinning but she showed her, her hands were empty.

"It wasn't me I swear, Russian Roulette remember." Emma looked at all the adults who were all grinning.

"It was you then Regina, you're the only one besides Red who would be so mean."

"It would seem Ms. Swan you have caught the wrong culprit," Killian grinned sitting back. Regina chuckled hard as she drank from her water.

"So you saw who did it?" Emma asked him. There was more chuckling.

"Yes, I think I saw the culprit too," Regina commented as she pushed a button and watched Ariel jump and still keep her smile as she talked to her daughter.

"Sure you can go play honey," Ariel told her as she tried not to squirm in her seat. Melody ran off. Regina nodded to Henry and Roland and they went taking baby Emma with them. Ariel turned back to the table.

"Whose responsible?" Ariel asked. She didn't even look at Eric who was chuckling.

"It wasn't me, I swear, I would have felt weird while you were talking to our daughter," Eric laughed.

"I know it wasn't you, it was Regina, Maleficent, Red, or Mulan from that smirk. No not Mulan she hasn't broken eye contact with Maleficent for a full minute.

"What can I say the woman is good, and she didn't even push the button until thirty seconds ago." Maleficent smirked as Mulan finished talking. Ariel tested her button to see who she had openly, and Milah was the next one to squirm. She pushed her button and got Graham.

"The boys too?" Emma asked surprised.

"They make these things for everyone, why should girls have all the fun?" Graham asked as he pushed the control in his hands and got Merida.

"Oh you go in for the kill don't you, can't we start with teasing?" Merida asked him.

"I like my women to cum over the chairs," Graham grinned. Merida had Eric's which she wasn't thrilled about. Eric wasn't surprised it was Killian he had as all the guy controllers were black. He was a good sport and had fun with it anyway.

"Oh my God, whose's got me, everyone's been playing, but no one's played me," Red grumbled. Regina looked at Emma.

"I haven't seen you sneak a push, so it must be you or her thing is broken," Regina commented.

"You never gave me a controller," Emma told her.

"Of course I did, that would be cruel to give you no control over anyone else, check your pockets." Regina told her as she traded with Killian when Eric persuaded Ariel to trade with her. Regina however tossed it to Red who tossed her Maleficent's not that Emma noticed as she searched her pockets.

"All right new game, now that everyone knows whose got who, do your best to keep eye contact throughout dinner," Regina grinned as their food arrived. Soon they all had a plate and the children returned from playing. Emma found her controller.

"Wait what I don't know whose got me," Emma commented.

"I'll give you one guess now," Red told her as she teased Emma properly in her opinion. "Now I believe you have some catching up to do. Red teased her to provoke her and Emma was surprised with how she couldn't resist pressing the button and watching Red trying to hide her excitement. For the first time since the exercise started she was having fun and now she like watching for the small changes in everyone as occasionally a button was pressed. Regina shifted and ended up gasping hard.

"Oh my God this sauce is just so good," Regina told them to make people look away from her loud reaction. Except she also started breathing hard. "Oh so hot too." Emma realized that it wasn't the burger she was enjoying. She felt her legs cross as she squirmed in her seat and disguised it as the happy food bounce.

"Sauce isn't that hot," Henry told them.

"I ordered extra jalapenos on mine," Regina told him. "Oh dear God." Regina finally put her head down breathing hard.

"Ma'am are you okay, are you having an allergic reaction?" the waiter asked coming over.

"I think I could use some more water that's all," Regina told him as she sat up straight as if everything was perfectly normal. He nodded and left very confused. Regina drank the rest of her water as if to prove a point about the hotness of her burger. "Hmmm really the best burger in town, I'm glad we took over this artisan burger place."

"My secret sauce really turned this place around don't you think," Maleficent giggled.

"As usual it's always on point," Regina agreed.

"Why are you all acting weird today?" Henry asked.

"How's your stomach today sweetheart?" Emma asked him. She was now extra wet and needed a distraction.

"Fine, the medicine really helps now," Henry told her. "Aunty Male your sauce did increase the burger's taste by one hundred percent, you make the best burger sauce." The rest of dinner was quiet from the adults with most of the kids talking and Emma just got red in the face at some point. More red than Regina had ever seen her. She wondered what Emma was doing when she stuffed her jacket under her shirt as the waiter arrived.

"Oh my God, baby it's time," Emma said looking at Regina in worry. Regina looked at Emma confused.

"Time?" Regina asked.

"Yes, time, the baby, it's coming like right now, we need to go," Emma told her. Realization filled Regina's face. "My water broke."

"Oh, oh, oh my God," Regina said playing along. "We have to get to the hospital." Everyone at the table who were adults started to panic too.

"You guys go I'll get the meal, I hadn't even realized…." Eric told them and they were all grabbing their stuff and throwing cash on the table.

"Keep the tip," Regina told the waiter as she rushed Emma out as if she were really pregnant, and Emma was just crying out in pain. It was a big scene until they were all out in the parking lot.

"What baby, you said no baby," Henry cried confused and excited.

"Oh sorry Henry I had an emergency," Emma told him as she pulled her jacket out and quickly tied it around her waist. Regina just leaned against her car and laughed.

"No I'm done for tonight guys, I'm so dead right now," Red laughed lying on the parking lot. "Someone's gonna have to carry me home, this is the best night ever."

"What there's no baby coming?" Henry asked looking at all the laughing adults.

"Aunty Emma got her period really bad," Melody told Henry.

"What, what's a period?" Henry asked confused.

"Just something girls get," Melody told him.

"I'm so confused, why did we say there was a baby, if there was only a period."

"Because it's embarrassing, to get your period in public, just get in the car, I have no regrets I did what I had too," Emma told him as she moved a laughing Regina aside. She was laughing so hard she was holding her chest and tears were falling from her eyes.

"I can't drive like this," Regina told her. Emma huffed and took the keys and went to the driver's side. They all managed to say good time and switch controls back to their owners. Regina laughed the entire way home, every time she even looked at Emma she fell into a fit of laughter.

"Oh my God, stop laughing, it wasn't that funny," Emma told her as Regina ran them a bath after they had finished family reading time, as they were now calling it as Henry felt that was more grown up. And they were happy to rename it as he spent less time sleeping in their bed as days passed which was both sad and good as on one hand he was starting to deal more with Shadow's death since they started family grief counseling and on the other hand he was growing up.

"I'm sorry, it's just you didn't see it from my end, it was just like out of a movie. And the waiter he thought you were going to pop out your fake baby on the table right there. The only thing not funny was convincing Henry that a baby was not in fact coming." Emma huffed.

"Okay I guess from your end it was hilarious," Emma grudgingly chuckled.

"What happened anyway?" Regina asked.

"I don't know watching you try and hide the fact you were coming just really turned me on, next thing I knew I was squirting all over the place and I couldn't stop it. I was so horrified, I couldn't even enjoy what Red did to me. And then I had to sit there for twenty minutes praying no one noticed that the seat and floor was wet. I don't know why it's always so much, but I didn't think it would happen in public. This is why I tried so hard not to ever get wet down there, it's disgusting," Regina pulled her close to her.

"It's one of the sexiest things you do," Regina told her as she pulled her down in a kiss. "And if you're not done for today I wanna make you do it some more." Emma kissed her.

"I don't deserve you," Emma told her.

"You deserve all the love that I can give you," Regina told her.

"Yeah, but I can't make you ejaculate," Emma frowned.

"Not yet, but we'll get there, you're very shy about the strap on, but as you get more comfortable, trust me you'll get me at least fifty percent of the time," Regina told her.

"How often does Red and Maleficent make you squirt?" Emma asked. Regina frowned.

"That's unimportant, I'm not with them right now." Emma frowned more and looked at Regina. "It depends on when and where we have sex. I like role play and being penetrated from behind a lot, so it just rather depends on if they are wearing a strap on or not. Or if I was wearing one before and am extra turned on by the role play that just happened, then they can with their fingers or tongue."

"Maybe I can wear the strap on again, I know I refused, but maybe I was too hasty," Emma told her. "I'm just really afraid I'll hurt you like Lily hurt me. It never hurt so much with Neal, I don't understand why it hurt with her."

"Maybe because she only did it when you weren't really turned on. She could have torn your vagina and given you an infection."

"She didn't give me any sexually transmitted diseases, I always checked, she so often was with someone else when she went away for several days that I had too," Emma frowned.

"Good to know, but I didn't mean that, I meant a regular vaginal infection," Regina told her.

"Did you hack my doctor's records?" Emma asked her upset suddenly wondering why Regina had never asked her about it knowing that Lily was a cheater and didn't give two shits about her.

"No, your life is private, when you moved in I made it a point not to hack more than your location with the exception of the time I hacked your medical records for your height. And I've never hacked more than your location since I found you in Turkey except to access your medical records again for allergies only. I am fully aware that I have more power than you and I don't want this to be like when I was married to your grandfather. I couldn't walk on a bus without him knowing it or even look at anyone else in a way that suggested I wanted anything sexual or just help. I tried to run to the police twice, and he acted like I was his crazy daughter telling lies."

"I'm sorry Regina, I have to stop jumping down your throat, thank you for being understanding and honest. I swear I'll get this trust thing down eventually." Emma kissed her. Regina shrugged.

"It was a valid question, I'd question me on this trust issues or not, I hack a lot of people," Regina admitted as she shut off their bath water.

"You do hack a lot of people don't you," Emma replied. Regina nodded.

"Truthfully I don't even pay for this house, our neighbors do," Regina told her. "I'm such a bad girl." Emma laughed.

"Regina, stop hacking the neighbors and pay for the house, I actually like the Phillips couple, and their son is very nice and Henry's age."

"They're the only family I didn't hack for money, the wife has got this sweet motorcycle collection that she loves, and I keep hoping she'll take me for a ride."

"You know I can drive a motorcycle right." Regina's eyes went wide.

"No, when were you going to tell me this?" Regina asked excited.

"Now I guess when it came up," Emma replied.

"Oh fuck why do we have to be at war right now, we should be planning a road trip on a Harley." Regina day dreamed for a moment "Yep, and then we'd fuck just like wherever and on the bike." Emma chuckled.

"The road trip sounds nice, but I don't know how we're going to fuck on the bike."

"Oh leave that to me, it's literally the one thing I've never done, but dominates most of my sexual fantasies," Regina told her as she stood up and got undressed. She lit the candles around the bathroom. Emma undressed as well and got in first as Regina turned down the lights and got in the bath before sitting back as Emma wrapped her arms around her.

"So we can share this first together?" Emma asked.

"Uh huh and in a tent, I was always camping with just Henry and I really so that will be just us too." Emma smiled.

"I like that there are some firsts for us to do together."

"To me everything is a first with you," Regina told her kissing her hand.

* * *

Leave a Review if you like.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Warnings: There isn't any particularly graphic violence, however old wounds about miscarriage and abortion will be discussed to some capacity.

But also things to look forward too, sex and Roland being absolutely adorable.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three

"Before we accept the terms of your surrender we must ask that any and all prisoners that belong to us be released," Ariel told France. As soon as their drones started bombing France itself they gave up in a hurry.

"Yes, they're all being released right now to your soldiers," the French President told them.

"Good we expect a complete list of prisoners which we will be cross referencing your data base for accuracy there will be no point at all in lying on the records handed to us," Ariel told them. He nodded. "Good now you shall hear our terms for your surrender."

"Don't you mean our terms for our surrender?" He asked.

"Not a chance, these are our rules for not annihilating your country as you did our own," Regina told him. He glared at her but didn't acknowledge her. She nodded to a soldier who slammed his head down on the table but nothing more, so fast the French soldiers had already been disarmed.

"We respect all our council members present here." He grunted and the soldier let him up. They returned to their posts.

"As I was saying the term s for your surrender will be as follows. You will pay off the damages done to the Islands of Underworld through a special tax placed on all businesses and individuals."

"But you're already taxing our people illegally," He cried.

"Your people are being taxed by a crime organization that doesn't pay anything to us, we suggest you deal with that particular Queen directly," Ariel told him.

"But you must have had some way of preventing her from retaliating against her."

"We gave her a safe space to live in," Ariel replied. "Now continuing on, we will be taking over the governing of all Polynesian islands under French rule. You will recognize that we are a sovereign nation and that these islands no longer belong to you. All those wishing to remain a part of French society will be given safe passage on boats you provide until every single one is gone. We will also be taking a portion of your revenue from exports forty percent to be exact, and we expect the cheapest market price for every export we buy from you for the rest of your existence."

"You'll bleed the country dry," He cried.

"Well either we bleed the country dry of money or we bleed the country dry with bombs and repopulated with millions of displaced refugees." He gulped.

"All right you win."

"Great sign here to release all our prisoners and hand over these political prisoners." He signed as he cried on national television. Once the entire treaty was signed, they took him into custody.

"No, no what are you doing?" He asked.

"As witnessed by the President of the United States and Queen of Monaco you're now our political prisoner and will stand trial for the attacks on our nation. And if anyone tries to threaten us by breaking the treaty in anyway we'll retaliate by dropping bombs all over the entire country," Ariel announced. They let him make his last speech before he was taken away.

* * *

"Political prisoner 's list ma'am," Regina thanked a girl before she left out of the conference room. They were in their new Miami office, and they normally had two teams, one that moved often enough and were mainly based in New York and those based on the island always. But now in Miami were the remnants of her island employees. She clicked on her screen and soon everyone had a list before them. They went through the list and sending alerts to family members

"Regina, Robin and his father are on the list," Emma commented looking up. Everyone looked up surprised.

"Huh I guess I should have checked there first," Regina remarked. Graham just started laughing.

"It's a little ironic we didn't ask about prisoners of war until now," Graham told them. "We could have broken them out of jail ages ago." They laughed a little.

"If they ask France never gave us a real list of prisoners, we didn't know they were there," Ariel told them. They nodded.

"Roland can at least be happy," Emma commented. "The only good thing about Robin's return." They all nodded. The phone beeped on Emma consul but she didn't pick it up.

"Emma," Mulan called. "That's your phone." Emma looked confused until they both tried to answer it and failed.

"Computer reroute call to Emma's office," Regina told it. "Now go pick up your normal phone we'll have a tutorial later for all of you. They both grinned at her as Emma left out.

* * *

"Mom?" Henry asked. "Mom?" Emma jumped and realized he was talking to her.

"What, I'm sorry Henry, what did you say?" Emma asked as she realized she had paused in cutting her steak.

"I asked if you wanted to go swimming this weekend," Henry replied. "You're really out of it tonight, is this about finding Roland's dad?" Roland looked up surprised. Regina put down her knife and fork, so they were obviously having a hard conversation sooner rather than later. Emma did the same.

"Did you hack our work again?" Emma asked Henry with a frown.

"No, I saw the list on one of the worker's desks when we came after Karate," Henry told her truthfully. "It's impossible to hack the master computer unless the information exists somewhere externally." Emma looked at Regina.

"I trust that he's not lying and if he is we'll know in the morning and extend his gounding to four months," Regina told her.

"I'm not lying I swear," He told them.

"Is my daddy really back?" Roland asked nervously.

"He was in France and he couldn't get to our people," Emma told him.

"He was a prisoner," Henry told him. "But at least he didn't run away and never call like my dad, real class act that one." Regina made a face, she hated Neal sometimes.

"You literally don't know where the other is, how can he call?" Emma asked him. Henry shrugged.

"All right so Henry, you are being rather unfair about this just because you want to convince him to have a baby with me. And Roland yes your father was in a French jail, but he is getting out now. And will be arriving here on Saturday, so no we actually can't go swimming at the local pool just to be out in public and in any case Roland had another playdate…" Roland cried out.

"Oh no, I'm not ready for Daddy to meet Caleb we're not there yet," Roland cried.

"Roland calm down we'll cancel it's all right," Emma told him.

"No, we already had to cancel before, just stall Daddy," He told them.

"Roland we can't keep him away, he's your father and he's been waiting to see you a long time," Emma replied.

"Why, Hannah's mom keeps her Daddy away all the time?" Roland asked. "She said it's weeks sometimes before she sees him."

"Well that's because Hannah belongs to both of her parents," Regina told him.

"I don't get it," Roland said.

"Well Hannah has a mommy and she lives with her mommy mostly, and she's allowed to decide when her daddy can visit," Regina tried to explain.

"So you're my mommies and you can decide when Daddy visits me," He said as if that solved the matter.

"Rol…." Emma started, but Regina just shook her head.

"Let's just have a nice dinner first…." Regina started as her stomach growled. She had skipped lunch, and dinner had barely started when they got off track.

"They aren't really your mommies, you aren't adopted like me," Henry told him. "You really only have a daddy and when he comes, you're going to stay with him again forever." Roland looked at Emma's face which looked extremely apologetic and started wailing and ran out of the dining room and slammed his room door multiple times.

"You know what I'm just gonna put this out there, but you're turning into an ass and I really don't like it," Regina told Henry.

"Regina," Emma said.

"Someone had to say it, please put my dinner in the microwave." Regina went upstairs and Emma followed to help with Roland, but he kicked Emma out of his room. He let Regina hold him as he cried into her shirt. She explained to him that he belonged with his own family, but he was more than welcome over to their house, and that just because he had to go back, didn't mean they loved him any less or didn't think of him as part of their family or as one of their sons. He still clung to her for quite a while before she was able to put him to bed.

"How is he doing?" Emma asked as she washed dishes. Henry had gone to bed an hour before Regina had come down. But she had heard her check on him.

"Fine, I think once he sees his dad all will be well," Regina told her. She warmed up her food, and only ate a little of her steak before she gave up. It was ruined the satisfaction when it was freshly cooked just wasn't there. She sighed and tossed it. She made herself a sandwich and finished that with her green beans.

"Do you want me to run us a bath?" Emma asked suggestively.

"Kind of tired, just wanna shower and lay down tonight," Regina admitted. "But it was a very nice thought." She patted Emma's back and stroked her side.

"Really?" Emma asked. Regina nodded as she cleaned up after herself. "But we've like done it every night since that weekend, and now you're done?" Regina looked confused.

"Don't you wanna sleep?" Regina asked her seriously as she closed the refrigerator door.

"Yeah later, I've settled into a routine now, ever since Henry went to bed it's all I've been thinking about. Am I so bad you don't even think about it?" Emma asked. Regina couldn't help but smile. "What, this isn't funny, it's serious."

"Well for one you always assume the worst, and two no, you aren't so bad I lost interest. Did it ever occur to you that it's so good I'm satisfied enough to be able to put sleep before fucking?" Regina asked as she wrapped her arms around Emma's waist. "But if my baby is in need then I can't ignore that." Regina easily lifted Emma back onto the counter and kissed her before moving her hand up her thigh. She was pleasantly surprised to see Emma in a skirt today. She had changed when they got home and now Regina knew why.

"Let's go upstairs, I'm kind of convinced Henry will come down," Emma whispered. Regina nodded. It wouldn't have been the first time Henry almost caught her in the kitchen, and they were much farther into the process at the time. They finished cleaning up downstairs and hurried upstairs. Emma checked on the boys one last time very quickly before she shoved Regina down on the bed hard after she put the sign on the door and locked it after Roland almost walked in on them. She was very careful. Emma climbed on top of Regina and pinned her down.

"Are you already wearing the strap on?" Regina asked when Emma had grinded on her and she felt something extra. Emma nodded as she ripped Regina's shirt open.

"How long?" Regina asked extremely turned on. She just wished she had known that sooner.

"Just since I put Henry to bed," Emma answered before bending down to start the foreplay it didn't take long before Regina was quietly moaning under her. When Regina wanted more she tried to roll so she was on top so she could penetrate herself. That was how it went the two times times they had done it with the strap-on anyway.

"No, you're not taking tonight, I'm giving," Emma told her forcing her back down and sounding determined. Regina was intrigued to see if Emma was about to level up or not.

"Then fuck me already," Regina replied kissing Emma hungrily. Emma got off her and pulled Regina towards the end of the bed.

"Get on your hands and knees now in front of me." Regina was extremely turned on as she did what she said. She teased her first pushing it in softly at first, but Emma was just following Red and Maleficent's exact instructions. They didn't tease, but they said Regina liked when she did.

"Stop teasing," Regina told her after a few minutes. "I don't think I can stand it anymore." Emma pulled out it was as wet as they had said. They said normally they used a bunch of lubricant, but she wouldn't need it maybe. She pushed the strap on into Regina slowly and held her steady as she did so, but she couldn't get it in.

"Lube is on my side," Regina told her. Emma released her and let her crawl over and get it. She had fun putting in on the strap-on and tried to tease Emma a little bit, but she wasn't having it and made her pout before she turned back around

"You're so mean," Regina pouted because Emma wouldn't let her tease her. She was still standing up on her knees.

"You can punish me later, but right now I'm busy putting my dick inside of you." She pushed Regina down who grinned and this time Emma was able to get the head in and once she had slowly gotten all the way into the base she found her rhythm slow at first as she purposely kept dripping lube on the shaft until she got a squishy sound. That wasn't part of the instructions, but now she felt less afraid of physically breaking Regina.

"Emma…" Regina started, but Emma started moving a lot faster and harder than Regina thought she would go, and what she was about to say no longer was relevant. Regina bit her lip to keep her moans low and from traveling to Henry or Roland's room. Regina lowered herself to her elbows and pulled some pillows under herself. Emma stopped and pulled out. Maleficent had been very specific that she should stop when Regina had to bury her face in her pillow. She pulled the condom off the strap on before she immediately entered Regina from behind and all she heard was muffled moans of pleasure. Or she hoped they were Red had assured her they would definitely be. Emma was just relieved that it was definitely still very wet as she went as deep as she could into Regina over and over again. Emma watched as Regina gripped the bed hard and pulled her head up for air.

"Harder, I'm so fucking close," Regina told her just controlling the volume of her voice. Emma did as she was instructed though she was sure her hips were going to fall off soon. She heard more than she saw that Regina had squirted when Emma had lifted one of her legs for increased pleasure, but according to Maleficent this did not indicate an orgasm and she had to keep going. If Regina's body didn't relax mid-pump she hadn't come yet and they were only passing over the second to last big cliff before the real drop. Emma was surprised at how turned on she was to hear Regina, moan her name over and over again. She could just hear how close she was in her voice and it all made her so wet. And to top it off she was going to finally do to her what Maleficent and Red could do.

"Emma, I'm coming," Regina moaned and just as Emma was sure it was about to hit her body the alarm went off and there was a booming noise downstairs. There were some initial screams, but both Henry and Roland fell silent. Regina got her gun and managed a shirt and shorts as she turned out the lights on purpose. Whoever it was knew they were home, so better to make it dark and make it harder for them. Emma quickly undid the strap on and got dressed herself as she was cursing inside. Regina unlocked the door and looked out in the hallway. Emma followed, so she kept her eyes trained on the stairs. Roland came out of his room.

"Regina," He sobbed.

"Roland, shs," Regina whispered. He gave a little scream as Henry made an appearance and dragged him back to his own room. Regina and Emma slowly followed.

"Regina Mills and Emma Swan, I'm not here to kill you, I was just sent to frighten you by David Nolan. This is as far as I come, I just wanted to set the alarm off. Also I left an envelope for you on the dining room table. Good night, have fun fixing the door and I cut the power to your gate." They heard him walk out before slamming the front door which then fell again. They didn't put their guns down until they had searched the entire house for a person. Not surprising Graham arrived first because he lived two houses down. But eventually so were Red and Maleficent who lived the next block over.

"Did you at least manage to push the button?" Maleficent asked Emma. Before she could answer Regina started yelling at a worker about something trivial.

"Interrupted just as everything was primed to perfection. The button's stuck and we're using shitty back up servers," Emma groaned.

"Oh no one deserves that not even my worst enemy," Maleficent commented as Red led Regina away to focus on the emotional wellbeing of Roland and Henry. They of course clung to her while Emma was hiding the envelope for now.

"Well time to take your licks," Maleficent told her. "And not the good time, but she might not yell in front of Henry." Emma nodded as she saw them all out with the door fixed and the alarm reset.

"After we get them to bed we can try again maybe if you want," Emma suggested as she heated up some cider for mostly the boys, but they could use some too. It was now one in the morning and no one had gotten that much sleep after an emotional evening.

"That's not going to happen, my ass just hurts to be honest which is why I'm sure you were instructed to stop at a certain point, and if you just tried now vaginal, there's just no way I can build back up to what I missed tonight, and my body knows it. And I'm literally so livid right now all I can think about is choking out your father and if I'm being quite honest, making me forget is so much harder than putting me to sleep especially when all that orgasm energy I was about release just turned into white hot anger clinging to literally every cell in my body. And on top of that I'm still tired." Regina picked up the tray that now held four cups of cider and left Emma standing there not knowing what to say or do.

"Fuck," Emma groaned. She turned and went into the living room.

"There that's better right?" Regina asked Roland. He nodded and cuddled into her. Henry had his head in her lap which she was stroking gently.

"You make the best apple cider, it always makes me feel better," Henry told her. She smiled at him, but Emma could see it was totally all a mask. Not that she didn't love him or anything just that she felt literally so angry she couldn't feel what she was showing Henry.

"Thanks love," Regina replied. She stroked his head a little more lovingly.

"Where's the letter?" Henry asked "the guy said he left an envelope." Regina also looked around for it. Emma just sighed and pulled it out from behind her back. Regina looked at her suspiciously.

"Why were you hiding the letter?" Regina asked. She saw it was already open. Emma let out a breath.

"I have to be honest with you about something," Emma told her. "I was just really, really hoping that you would be in a nice mood when I mentioned it but dear old dad took care of that for me."

"What did you do?" Regina asked trying to sound normal. Emma gulped.

"That call from earlier was my parents, they wanted to call a truce, they said and I was supposed to talk you into meeting up with them. I hung up on them at first, but then my mother called back with some sob story about Neil not eating after seeing you on television because he realized he hadn't seen you in a while. So I agreed I would talk about it, but then they said we would meet up for dinner and hung up. I left them a message saying that would not happen until I spoke to you about it."

"And the note?" Regina asked.

"My mother of course wrote a formal invitation to dinner, but my father being the ass he was wrote a little note about it saying that he would never accept her and this was only the first of many attempts to disrupt your life for what you did to him and that he did not agree with his wife that Neil needed to see you." Regina slid forward to read the note herself and it was David being his usual asshole self and Mary Margaret did seemingly want to have a conversation by meeting in a neutral area. Neither of them could afford the bad press at the moment. Regina let out a long sigh.

"I wanna see Neil, he was a cool Uncle," Henry told them. "I kind of missed the little guy. I was always cold in Maine and he just made the best bed warmer."

"I thought you said I was the best," Roland pouted.

"Yeah, but you're a kicker," Henry told him. Roland sighed in a way that said he knew he was and he was sorry about that.

"I hope I don't kick Caleb at nap time, we are having nap time right?" Roland asked.

"Definitely or you get cranky," Regina told him. He beamed at her for knowing him so well. "All right let's finish our cider we need to get into bed, we all need our rest."

"But are we going to see Uncle Neil?" Henry asked. Regina nodded. Henry cheered as did Roland. Regina drank some of her cider after tossing the note and invitation back onto the coffee table, but couldn't finish it because the drink was too cheery in her opinion so Emma drank the rest for her before they all went up to bed and ended up in their room. Thankfully Regina sent Roland to the bathroom and had Henry check the bedroom windows allowing Emma to erase all evidence of their activities including changing the bedspread.

* * *

"I'm really sorry I wasn't more forth coming earlier about it," Emma told Regina. Regina just glared at her as she poured herself a cup of coffee before just stopping short of slamming the coffee pot back down. Emma cringed as Regina walked away. Regina hadn't slept well the last two nights. This morning was Saturday and she barely said more than two words to Emma if it wasn't necessary. The doorbell rang and Maleficent entered.

"Is something wrong?" Regina asked her closing the door.

"Yes," Maleficent told her. Emma came out of the kitchen and took baby Emma. "Her car seat is already in your car, and the pram is on the porch."

"What's going on?" Regina asked confused.

"I'm taking Emma and the boys shopping so Roland can look super nice today for his date, and while we're out Maleficent's going to make you forget. I'm about ninety-nine percent sure you're going to shoot my father if you walk in still in the mood you're in. And also I can't take you not talking to me. I have no idea if you're really even mad at me more so my father. So you have my full permission to do whatever you like while I'm gone."

"Emma…." Regina started.

"No, no it's okay I'm not angry or sad or hurt or anything I've never wanted this to happen, but today I'm finding my attitude has changed. I've never seen you this upset and we can't afford a blood bath. I hate him but he's still my douche bag father." Regina sighed.

"That's not what I was gonna say, I was gonna say I'm gonna need at least three hours, because I don't wanna do her in our bed," Regina told her unapologetically.

"Wow okay, thought you would at least fake it until I left." Emma went to the stairs. "Henry, Roland let's go." Roland came down quickly as he was excited to look cute for Caleb and get a haircut. It was getting kind of long, and he looked like a girl which he did not care for, but was excited to be able to donate the hair to cancer patients.

"Later Mom," Henry said hugging her. She hugged him back and Emma even earned herself a kiss goodbye. She locked the door and pushed Maleficent back onto the couch without another word, but after kissing her for the first time in ages. Regina stripped Maleficent down put her in nothing but a apron and told her to start cooking. Maleficent groaned at being denied touching Regina and she was even ordered to turn away when Regina touched her getting spanked with a towel if she dared to look. For her obedience in the end though she got to lick Regina's juices off her fingers and touch herself while Regina watched and pinned her under heeled foot making sure to press down the heel let marks and a little pain. At that point she was absolutely dripping wet and Regina had her Chile Verde as well as some muffins.

"Did you really spend four hours cooking?" Emma asked her incredulous. "That's all you needed was some Chile Verde and some muffins."

"No, I did absolutely zero cooking," Regina told her honestly as she kissed her lovingly. Emma pulled back.

"Holy fuck she really did it, just like flipping a switch," Emma told her surprised. Maleficent smirked as she sat down at the dining room table trying to grimace a little at the pain in her ribs, and at the same time not get wet again. She'd have to pay a little visit to Red tonight if Regina allowed it. She wasn't exactly dominating her actively anymore, but sometimes they didn't give each other permission to really finish for several days. It was like beautiful mind torture, and sometimes they stopped the torture or other times they sent the other to one another.

"Thanks for helping mom cook her favorite so she didn't kill grandpa and grandma. Mom was really worried she would actually have to raise Uncle Neil," Henry told Maleficent.

"Oh no problem Henry, sometimes moms need their favourite food made for them by an expert," Maleficent replied. Henry nodded. Emma looked down a little. "Oh Emma it's okay I've been making Chile Verde for Regina a lot longer than you have, one day you will be able to make this trust me." Emma nodded although she wasn't convinced. Regina let out a sigh she was now regretting her choice to take Emma up on her word and for not resisting better initially before she gave in at least.

"I can always tell when you help cook it's always got a little extra something, I like to think of as Aunty love," Henry smiled. Maleficent smiled back.

"Oh Henry, you're so sweet," Maleficent replied. He smiled back as well.

"Come on sit down and eat, we have to all finish getting ready and meet Caleb and Robin at the country club," Regina told them. "He went back to Maine first not realizing you were here Roland, so you have two hours alone with Caleb." He nodded. They ate before dressing in the standard white skirt, white shirt, and white polo sweater vest. Or white pants in the case of the boys. Red and Graham were already there when they arrived.

"This is our little room, so if you two need anything from your bags, they're here," Regina told Henry and Roland. They nodded. Henry went off to find friends, while Roland stayed with them and met up with Caleb and his parents at the front door. The front desk girl was being rude that she didn't believe they were meeting anyone.

"Wow and you can be assured that I'll be talking to your boss about how you treat my guests," Regina told her. The girl gasped.

"Ms. Mills I'm so sorry I had no idea they were your guests."

"That's right you had no idea, because you didn't look at their invitation card," Regina told her annoyed. The girl gulped. "They're waiting for an apology." She apologized profusely and told them that all drinks were free."

"And you'll give them a free spa day on another day that you'll personally oversee is to their liking with everything paid and I mean everything," Regina told her.

"Yes ma'am." She gave them a standing appointment until they took the free day.

"Thank you for that, but you didn't have to do that," They said.

"No, she had it coming, she was rude to us when we got here too," Regina told her. "Trust me at the very least she won't be rude to someone else that comes in here."

"Well thank you," the husband said. "Well I'm Jacob Blake and this is my wife Max Blake, and of course our son Caleb." Regina hadn't met them before, only talked to them over the phone.

"I'm Regina Mills and this is my girlfriend Emma Swan," Regina introduced herself and Emma properly.

"They're my mommies," Roland told them quickly. They didn't have the heart to correct him before his dad was around, he otherwise just became a crying mess.

"Well why don't we drop the boys off at the kids club, they have a space where they can work on their ballet if they still want too and play. They'll take care of all their needs all day." They nodded and Emma told them a little about the club, but told them they didn't often come, but it was nice when they wanted to play sports and get the kids active.

"You have the choice of doing stuff together or separately with the entire family. Normally we like to play tennis or swim, but Roland really wants Caleb to be his best friend, so he told us we'd just embarrass him," Regina told them. They chuckled as the boys ran into the kids club, but were stopped by a worker and given name tags before they were sent on their way. Caleb was leading the way to the ball pit.

"Caleb was the same way this morning. I had to comb his hair until his little man bun was perfect."

"Roland's wearing a new sweater," Emma admitted. "And a fresh hair cut albeit it was time to take it to be donated for cancer patients."

"Aww that's so sweet that he did that," They said.

"Yeah he was inspired after seeing something on television, he wanted to grow it out longer, but it was interfering with dance, so Emma and I have promised to grow our hair longer and cut it to make up for it."

"I think that's a nice thing of you to do," Max told them. "So what are we doing while the children are taken care of?"

"What are you in the mood for?" Emma asked.

"To be honest, I thought he had a dad because I was looking forward to smoking cigars and Max was hoping you would take her to a massage." They laughed.

"He has a dad, but he was gone for work for a year, and Roland just fit right in to our family when his great-grandfather got sick and couldn't take care of him. "

"Oh where is his real mom?" They asked. They shrugged.

"We don't know really know the full story there, but it was only natural that we would help take care of him, plus my sister and his father use to date and now my niece is his sister. But we're all in the same circle of friends." They nodded.

"Makes sense," They said.

"Anyway, I don't recommend the massages here there's a better place we go for that, but we can take a cigar in the green tea baths. Just as relaxing and great for the skin."

"Won't the other people be upset about the smoke?" Jacob asked.

"No, they have the public baths, for people spending the day and what not, but we're club members, we can get a private bath," Regina told him. He nodded. "You can come with me to get the cigars and the ladies can already head over." They nodded and split up. He saw a bit of the men's club before they departed. He went to the men's changing room and Regina went into the girl's. She found a bikini waiting for her. She joined Max and Emma who were already soaking and watching the others down in the pool area as well.

"Where's Jacob?" Max asked.

"Changing," Regina told her. She nodded. He came in wearing only a towel.

"Oh shit, I think I misunderstood something," He blushed. Emma and Regina pretended not to see.

"There should be pants in your room dear," Max told him. He hurried out as an attendant came in with drinks.

"Three fruity alcohol free cocktails and a scotch, oh and a cigar cutter, lighter, and ashtray."

"Thank you very much." Regina found a sweat in the bath and handed Max and Emma their drinks before enjoying her own. Jacob came back out in his shorts. He accepted his scotch as Regina cut an end off her cigar and lit it.

"Oh that's a real Cuban," Regina grinned. Jacob quickly prepared his own and lit it.

"Oh baby, I've never had one this good before, that one place is lying," He told her. She took a few puffs, but mostly enjoyed her drink as Jacob talked about work, he was an architect and Max was a stay at home mom with a degree in physics.

"So what do you two do?" Max asked. "I know you both aren't stay at home moms." They both grinned.

"No, no, we're international drug criminals," Regina told them straight faced.

"Oh it's okay to tell people that?" Emma asked surprised. Max and Jacob had paused, but then laughed as Regina and Emma laughed too.

"No really what do you guys do?" Jacob asked.

We help run the Underworld government, we have seats on the council, and aside from that I stay at home actually and Emma works as the Sherriff for our main city which is now being called the Enchanted Forest, real name soon to be thought of officially later," Regina replied.

"Oh I thought I knew you were from somewhere, shouldn't you be in France now or something fighting a war?" Max asked. Jacob looked worried.

"Aren't you also part of a huge criminal network?" He asked.

"No, I assure you that is only a very small percentage of our citizens, and the war ended last week.

"I thought I had recognized you from the news, but I didn't wanna say anything," Jacob commented. Regina shrugged. "But if we're acquainted now, I've been wondering what your building contracts are like?"

"Less than perfect, if I'm honest we haven't gotten all the buldings up on the island and what's there I'm worried isn't really structurally sound or the materials we asked to be used. I can't be everywhere at once and old criminals aren't exactly architects. The last guy we had, he unfortunately perished and was great about directing our workers and such." Jacob nodded.

"If you're looking for someone to trust and who doesn't cut corners I'm your guy, my firm is small, but we could use a big contract like this."

"We'd have to bring that matter before the council," Emma told him saving Regina from answering. "And if we agree, you'll still have to make a presentation and provide examples of your work before." He nodded.

"Say the word and I will wow not only you two, but your fellow council members," He told them.

"And meanwhile I'm just a little embarrassed," Max joked. They all chuckled.

"It's fine, literally if I didn't meet people with his kind of initiative, I might have missed out on some people I've come to respect for their job well done." They nodded.

"And by the way the tea bath is amazing, this was a really great idea," Max told her sinking only a little lower.

"Thank you." They talked more about Caleb and Roland before they got out of the bath and went to play pool so Jacob could continue to enjoy his cigar. The boys were brought over once by a kids attendant to ask if Caleb and Roland really knew how to swim or not. The pool veranda was outside

"Caleb's only had two lessons," Max told them.

"Then he will be assigned an adult buddy," She told her. Max nodded happy she didn't have to tell Caleb he wasn't allowed to go swimming without her.

"Roland is a strong swimmer," Emma told her. "But I'm sure he wants to share Caleb's buddy." Roland nodded. The attendant took them back after Max asked Caleb if he was having a good time, but he was apparently having a great time with Roland.

"So I guess I should have asked earlier, but are we all on the same page that they're gay?" Max asked watching them hold hands.

"Yes, why would we have a problem with that?" Emma asked confused.

"We didn't really know how you'd react, I mean he isn't like officially your son and he goes back and forth between your houses so we weren't really sure how well you would take it especially since he really looks up to you two to call you both mom."

"Oooh," Regina and Emma said realizing Max and Jacob had misunderstood their relationship. Henry ran over at that moment having just come from the pool and he looked upset.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked him as he leaned against her because she was the closest.

"I think my ulcer is acting up again," Henry told her. "I thought I could just ignore it like the past few days, but it's worse." Regina looked at him concerned.

"The past few days, you said you were fine." Henry looked down, to say he had lied. Regina shook her head.

"We're going to the doctor tomorrow," Regina told him. He nodded.

"I should have known you came to me first because you lied," Emma told him. He smiled at her.

"I still love you though and I'm less worried with you when she's upset."

"If you didn't lie, you wouldn't have to be worried that I was upset with you," Regina pointed out.

"Mom," Henry said to Emma.

"Regina, he's sorry, besides he's in pain." Regina shook her head at Henry and Emma.

"Yeah mom I'm really sorry," Henry told her.

"Max, Jacob, this is Henry our actual son," Regina told them, but she could already see that they had figured out their mistake. "And we're cool, but his father might not be, so if you're still here when he arrives, let's just not mention it. That's a family conversation, things have changed a lot while he's been away." They nodded. Henry stayed nearby after Emma took him for his medication to hopefully make him feel better. Eventually Jacob and Max announced that it was time to go home since Regina and Emma had to meet up with her parents, and Roland was going to spend the evening with his dad. Caleb was so unhappy and so was Roland.

"What's this?" Robin asked as Roland just finished hugging Caleb goodbye.

"Dad!" Roland exclaimed. He ran and hugged him. Robin hugged him back just as tightly as he finished walking over. He looked a little thin under his clothes, but otherwise well.

"Robin, glad you made it down safely, this is Mr. and Mrs. Blake and their son Caleb, he's Roland's best friend."

"Nice to meet you, but best friend or not, I'd prefer it if Roland didn't hug boys." They shook hands.

"I'm still a man even if I hug," Roland told him resolutely. "No one can say different."

"Well that's because you're my awesome son," Robin told him seriously.

"Suddenly I'm feeling really sad," Max murmured. "Well we really should be getting home to our other kids, thank you for the lovely playdate, Roland, Caleb and I will see you Monday at the dance Studio." Roland nodded and waved to them. Caleb waved as well as he was walking away he was asking his dad what was bad about hugging another boy.

"Absolutely nothing Caleb," Jacob told him as they walked out.

"Can you be anymore embarrassing?" Emma asked Robin. She was starting to wonder if she could convince Regina to get rid of Robin and steal Roland from him.

"Could you be anymore of a mess?" Robin asked her. He was very jealous of Emma.

"Please don't start arguing, I'm too bored to pretend interest," Henry told them.

"Roland we'll see you later, have fun at dinner with your dad you two have lots to catch up on," Regina told him.

"No, you can't leave," Roland told her afraid she was just going to disappear. "You will read me my bedtime story tonight, right?"

"No, because you're sleeping with your daddy at the hotel, remember?" Regina asked.

"No, I'm coming home, and sleeping in my bed, and you'll still be there right?" He asked.

"Roland , I'm not going to disappear, I'll say goodbye before you and Robin head back to New York."

"No, I'm not going back there, I'm staying here with you." He wiggled out of Robin's arms before he could stop him and grabbed onto Emma's leg, she couldn't pry him off like Regina could and where Regina went, Emma went. "It was nice to see you Daddy, but we're going to dinner now."

"Roland, stop playing around, and besides we're already going back to New York tonight."

"Tonight!" Emma and Regina exclaimed.

"Yes, I wanna get back to my grandpa, he's been a lone and sick long enough. And if he goes, I want to be there," Robin told them.

"You can't just take him without a proper goodbye, and no way I'm volunteering as a chaperone at his next competition without him and I have to listen to this one woman brag about how her son won the entire competition for the team, when Roland beats him every time."

"And I had a special breakfast and dinner planned for his last meals with us, I've bought everything and it's not right that you disappeared for over a year and left him in our care, we're really attached now. I'm not saying you can't have him, but I am saying you let us have our goodbyes."

"I didn't leave him I was captured by the French and if anyone had bothered to check and see if they took prisoners, I would have been out already," He replied back.

"So you admit that you were a shit head and left, and your poor grandfather in the hospital was worried about you, his son, and Roland," Emma replied. He glared at her.

"Are you two really going to keep me from my son?" He asked them.

"No, but it would be nice if you think about us and not yourself, we thought you were dead and Roland's really use to living with us now," Regina told him. "And now he doesn't want to go, because we gave him stability when there was none. The least you could do is let us finish out the month with him and get him use to the idea that his home is with you again and say goodbye to all his friends. You won't win any dad points if you leave tonight."

"All right, all right fine," Robin told the giving in. Roland cheered and released Emma. "Roland will you please still come to dinner with me, I would really love to just catch up with you." Roland nodded.

"Yes, I would like that now Daddy," Roland told him. He smiled at him. He gave Regina and Emma a big hug and kiss. He even hugged Henry before they left.

"Twenty dollars says that douche bag takes him anyway," Emma grumbled.

"We'll steal him back for the competition," Regina told her seriously. "If he takes him without a proper goodbye, I'm stealing him back for his competition."

"Good," Emma agreed before they all changed for dinner, they were the first ones there of course.

"How's your stomach?" Regina asked Henry. He shrugged.

"I still don't see why we can't have a baby, now we have to be sad that Roland isn't living with us anymore, why do we have to let kids in who get taken from us?" Henry asked sounding depressed.

"Henry, I'm sorry but I just physically cannot give you another sibling," Emma told him sadly.

"You're seriously considering this now based on him?" Regina asked as she paused in stroking Henry's head.

"It's not like I don't want a baby, I've always wanted a sort of do over, I don't know, and it's not like you don't want one."

"So you do want one?" Henry asked suddenly looking hopeful.

"No, not that badly, I'm completely happy if I only ever have you," Regina told him, but she already saw that Henry was back to himself enough to start scheming. "Operation Baby is not happening." He started to get an evil grin on his face and Regina groaned. "You've been around me too much; you need to hang out with Emma she doesn't scheme or get my evil grin on her face. God you're not even biologically mine, and you're too much like me, imagine if you were it would be worse."

"But I love you," Henry told her seriously. "I thought I wanted a brother for a while there, but really I think I want an evil little sister who gets the same evil grin as well and loves to scheme with me." Regina groaned.

"Just what I need to be running after two of me." Emma couldn't help but chuckle.

"What?" Henry asked.

"I just imagined her at the little baby desk wearing a designer suit like Regina pretending to run the country," Emma squealed to Henry.

"Oh and she'll carry around a little gun saying grandma said you may be from the islands, but you'll damn sure shoot like a southern belle." They laughed. Regina put her hands in her face.

"We need to have a baby," Emma told her seriously.

"We don't need to have a baby," Regina told them.

"But you're using your sign again," Henry pointed out. Emma and Regina blushed in that moment.

"So now we need to be together a lot longer," Regina told him. "Years."

"It's been three years," Henry replied.

"Two," Regina corrected. Henry shrugged.

"It's longer then anything else you've had, you're not getting any younger mom, I read somewhere it can be really dangerous if you get any older," Henry told her matter of fact. Emma chuckled.

"Shut up you're just as old almost," Regina told her annoyed.

"I will still never be as old as you," Emma pointed out. Regina glared.

"I didn't mean it as an insult but to impress on you we really are on a deadline, I don't want you to die or anything." Regina pursed her lips. "And we all agreed that if Shadow didn't show any changes in the next month that we would let her go, and we have to have a body ready for her or she might go to someone else and I can't allow that." Regina sighed but didn't say anything more as Graham motioned that they had arrived.

"Your parents are here," Regina told her.

"Neil!" Henry exclaimed. He got up and ran over to him. Neil was so excited as he hugged Henry. Regina stood up and gave him a big hug and asked him how he was. He said he was very unhappy his parents hadn't allowed him to see him. He waved to Emma, but he didn't know her.

"Get up and hug me properly in front of the cameras," Mary Margaret told Emma as photos were snapped. David tried to not put his nose in the air as he held out his hand to Regina. She shook it since they were supposed to be under a white flag as Emma hugged her mother for the first time.

"What's wrong?" Regina asked Emma as they sat down.

"Just realizing how much I don't even know my own family, and that's the first time she's hugged me."

"Ugh," Mary Margaret scoffed. "I told you, you weren't supposed to exist."

"Wow can you be anymore bitchy?" Regina asked her.

"You called us here Regina, why do you even want to endorse David's campaign to become mayor of New York?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I don't, you invited me here, because Neil stopped eating in protest at not being able to see me, and jerk face here just sent someone to my house to scare us by breaking in."

"I had hoped to talk you out of endorsing me, I don't want your support," He grumbled. "But Mary Margaret thought it was worth hearing you out considering you have press all over you and the favor of the American people."

"And Neil's been eating just fine, except to bitch it wasn't your food," Mary Margaret replied. Regina turned to look at Emma who was looking guiltily at them.

"I don't think I got my scheming skills from you," Henry told her. The waitress came over.

"May I recommend tonight's special of lobster bisque pasta?" She asked. Emma was about to say no.

"Yes," they all answered frowning.

"We'll have the chardonnay, your most expensive bottle," Mary Margaret told them.

"The three of us will just have water with lemon and a sprite."

"No, no I'm gonna have a glass of chardonnay tonight, I'm gonna need it," Regina told the waitress who nodded.

"Regina, we're setting an example we can't solve our problems with alcohol." Regina frowned as Emma told the waitress to only bring two glasses for the wine.

"Neil will have apple juice," Mary Margaret told the waitress. Soon she was gone as they turned to look back at Emma who was about to explain but their drinks were already arriving along with the complimentary salad, but no one except Neil and Henry started eating.

"We're going to sit here until we get an explanation," Regina told her quite seriously. Emma sighed.

"It bugs me we're always fighting, when I was in New York briefly, I ran into Neil with the nanny and he didn't even recognize me, he just asked about you, Regina, and I'm his sister. Even you all fight so much you're still more of a family than me."

"I told you we'd over look your abominations if you did as you were told," Mary Margaret told her. "Instead you let your brother continue to stay with that witch and left."

"No, I wanna be a family on my own terms, I have no good memories of you, even Regina has some good memories of you." Regina scoffed, but she felt for Emma, family was going to be a life long hang up for her.

"I love you, but we don't need them, Ingrid really loves you, pretend she's your mother," Regina told her.

"It's not the same Regina and you know it, I don't want Neil and I to be like you and Zelena in the beginning. I have a real shot at being liked by him at least, and it would be nice if these two pretended a lot better." Regina sighed. "So please no one get up and leave and maybe we can hash out all your differences."

"There's not enough time in the world to fix us," Mary Margaret told her indicating Regina. "The only reason I'm not leaving is because of the press."

"Oh come on you three could benefit each other, and Regina you can't tell me you don't miss Neil." Neil looked at her to see her answer.

"Of course I miss him, he's cute," Regina told her before she started in on her salad.

"I don't need her help," David told her.

"Really, because your little plan to be elected after you had the real winner of the election impeached back fired against you and you're still not mayor," Emma told him. "And I believe Regina is now part of the council that runs what was once French Polynesia."

"God, you were so not chosen for brains," Regina sneered at David.

"You know, I'm not stupid," David told her.

"Calm down dear she's just trying to get you worked up," Mary Margaret told him patting his hand.

"Fooled me," Regina told him sipping her drink.

"Come on please why can't we all try, you need me to reaffirm your happy marriage and family image. I ruin it, admit it. And daughter being a successful council member is better than possible dirty cop." They pursed their lips. "Regina tell me you'll at least try." Regina started to say no. "Because you love me and want to make me happy."

"I guess," Regina grumbled. Emma worked on her parents before Mary Margaret and David agreed that they wouldn't be upset to have a mutually beneficial relationship. Their salads were taken away and their lobster bisque pasta was brought over.

"Great, so why don't we start with Regina and Mom saying what they're thankful for about each other." They were both silent. Emma glared at Regina to try. She sighed and put her fork and spoon down.

"All right I'll go first, I guess Mary Margaret, I am grateful that Emma obviously got more of your genes, because then she wouldn't look so pretty."

"All right, I guess that's a start," Emma sighed as she shook her head at Regina who shrugged.

"And I guess you did a good job teaching Neil how to read, David's been trying for weeks. So I guess what I'm trying to say is I am grateful you took care of my son."

"I told you he finally caught onto what I was saying," David told her.

"No, I was reading quietly at Regina's house daddy," Neil told him.

"Hmm…I would like to take complete credit for that, but we had a wonderful librarian," Regina admitted.

"All right how about something we admire now?" Emma asked them.

"I admire how you always manage to evade dying, that's a hard task," Regina told her, but her eyes asked Emma if she was satisfied now. She would already have to wash her mouth out with soap.

"I admire how you managed to evade the police."

"See now was that really so hard guys?" Emma asked them. No one spoke as they ate. "All right Regina what do you like about Dad?"

"Emma, don't push me when I'm not allowed to have alcohol, I already promised not to punch him for breaking in my door," Regina told her. Emma nodded.

"Fair enough," Emma replied. "Soooooo what's new with you guys?"

"Just David's lack of position, my dad would know what to do, but I can't ask him because someone had him killed."

"Maybe that someone wouldn't have had too if his daughter wasn't a complete fucking tattletale. Oooh Daddy Regina left with a big bag. God, you know what actually, Thank you David because you convinced the tattletale to elope with you there was no one to tell on me when I snuck out of the house. I admire that you got her to keep a secret."

"Oh look progress," Emma said.

"I'm the tattletale, really how about that time you told everyone I slept with David's brother James behind the school when I was fifteen!" Mary Margaret whispered.

"That wasn't David with you?" Regina asked surprised.

"What?" Mary Margaret asked.

"You did what?" David asked. "We didn't have sex behind the school until we were sixteen and you switched to my school back then."

"That's what I said sixteen honey." He glared at her. He looked at Regina. Emma begged her not to sell her mother down the road.

"I was coming to the school to embarrass you guys I saw you from a far, but then my bodyguard caught me and took me home. Like I said I was pretty sure it was you and Mary Margaret when she was sixteen. She was wearing that cheap charm bracelet," Regina lied for Emma's sake. "You know I have a really hard time telling you apart except for this mole you have on your neck so I can never be sure if it was you and Jack or James and Jack at this one charity ball."

"It was James and Jack," He told her frowning. "I believe you about Mary Margaret you wouldn't lie about her not cheating."

"Exactly," Regina lied.

"So James is my Uncle, why have I never seen him, and he's gay?" Emma asked. Regina had never mentioned it before.

"James is the smarter, cuter, and crueler twin," Regina told her. David glared at her. "David and James don't talk anymore for obvious reasons, and Jack is a girl. A very uh talented girl if you will, very smart, she went to MIT with James."

"She only got in because of her talents," Mary Margaret grunted. "They refused your father, that's why we don't talk to James, because he promised to go to the same college as your dad. And then he backed out of the promise, he didn't want to go to Bard College."

"Bard College, I thought you said you were a Harvard Graduate, that's the whole reason I applied for Harvard, would have been nice if you had helped me get there."

"I did, but your father went to Bard, Harvard didn't choose him," Mary Margaret told her with a look that said drop it.

"Why, didn't his campaign site he was always top of his class?" Henry asked feeling like stirring up some things after seeing the look. Mary Margaret glared at him, but he only smiled at her. "Why not go to Columbia like mom, they're still a pretty upstanding school."

"They refused me too if you can believe it, I bet they let some freeloading minority in, in my place."

"Oh God, please stop there are press nearby if anyone hears you we're toast," Mary Margaret told him in a whisper.

"What it's probably true, I had such great test scores." Mary Margaret groaned.

"No, you didn't I switched out all your tests in senior year, you didn't suddenly turn it around with all my tutoring. I then swore on my mother's grave I owed her a favor to hack the SATs and ACT scores, and then hack college databases to deny you entry because I knew no matter how good you were on the football field, you would destroy your future career as a politician if you flunked out there. And getting you through Bard was easier."

"Well I see." David remained quiet for the rest of dinner as Emma talked to Mary Margaret about her life.

"Oh God, I know everything Emma, I've read your file and kept enough tabs on you after the fact. Just glad I don't have to sneak you off to a drug rehab on top of everything else."

"Right of course." Regina frowned at them. Emma reminded her of Henry in that moment so excited to connect and talk to her, but Mary Margaret still held her at arm's length.

"So I've decided to call in my favor," Regina told Mary Margaret during after dinner tea.

"Here, right now?" Mary Margaret asked nervously as her cheeks got red. Regina nodded and couldn't help but evil grin remembering what she had promised to make Mary Margaret do.

"Regina, what are you going to do?" Emma asked as Mary Margaret gulped.

"Just not in front of Neil," Mary Margaret told her worried.

"God no, and relax I've decided not to go through my threat, instead you're going to spend time with Emma for two weeks. She gets to decide all the activities, except the last which you will decide based on what you learned about her. Like you can't leave her side, and you have to actually spend time with her starting tomorrow, and listen as if you were your mother spending time with you."

"Regina, no don't waste your favor on me," Emma told her.

"Emma shut up it's done now we're spending time together," Mary Margaret told her quickly. "Do you have any idea what she would have done otherwise?" Emma shook her head. She leaned forward and whispered into her ear, and by the time she was done Emma was red in the face.

"You gonna do that to me?" Emma asked in a whisper as she looked at Regina who sipped her tea.

"She will Emma if you don't break it off," Mary Margaret told her.

"If that's something you're into, but obviously it would be a lot less humiliating for you in general and in private., not in front of your father," Regina told her. "Mal really likes my work, I've never had any complaints."

"Of course you would tell her the story and she'd want to try out the scenario," Emma said drinking her tea as she looked thoughtful now.

"Seriously Emma, you would have let her do that to me?" Mary Margaret cried in an outraged whisper.

"No, of course not, that would have been really weird for me, I think we have more than enough weird relationship dynamics in this family." No one disagreed that it was already weird.

"I visit with Henry and Regina," Neil told his parents.

"Well then I guess there's only one thing left to do going forward," Emma told them. "I feel like we need to have a clean slate going forward."

"That's impossible," Mary Margaret and Regina told her.

"No, not impossible, impossible was getting you all to sit down to a meal at the same table and not try and kill one another. We're now done with the meal," Emma told her. "Now you're all, mostly mom and Regina, are going to listen to me now." They huffed and gave her their attention. "God, you two are so alike, equally spoiled and equally tortured."

"I wouldn't say equal," they grumbled.

"See, look now we're going to clear the air like Regina did you know that Mom was the one who convinced grandpa to let you go to the hospital after your last miscarriage."

"For some selfish reason no doubt," Regina murmured.

"Yes, okay, so it was selfish, but she did save your life none the less."

"Second cruelest thing she ever did," Regina told her. "You should have just let me die."

"Mom, really then you wouldn't have me, I would have died," Henry reminded. She kissed his forehead.

"All right, for that I am grateful," Regina told Mary Margaret.

"And mom can we maybe apologize for having that Daddy daughter dance at her wedding, and ruining her second chance to waltz with her dad before he died."

"I didn't want that stupid dance, but I am sorry it happened. And I am sorry I ripped your dress, your mom really outdid herself and I was jealous, because your mom made yours and my mom was dead. And I couldn't even ask you to make mine because we were the same age and you weren't really my mother."

"Apology accepted."

"See it's not nice, not to have a mom," Emma told her.

"Emma don't be selfish and make this about yourself we're clearing the air here," Mary Margaret told her. Emma looked down.

"No, no of course not."

"Well if I had known your ten-thousand-dollar dress, was bothering you because you couldn't make it with your mom, I would have helped you make it as a friend."

"Okay good, and we've established now that Regina's a huge lesbian and didn't actually want to marry your father."

"Yes," Mary Margaret answered. Emma nodded.

"And we'll just call a truce about the stairs, everyone lost that day." They sighed and glared at one another.

"I guess so," They said.

"He probably manipulated you into doing it anyway," Regina told her.

"You mean he manipulated you into pushing me," Mary Margaret told her.

"No, don't argue it's a truce remember, no one can agree what happened, we just accept that you both lost that day. Yeah?"

"That will take some time," They both said. Emma nodded.

"Fair enough."

"And Regina you're really sorry for only wanting to be her friend initially because she had money." Regina made a face.

"What," Regina said. "That's not why we were friends back then."

"Yes, it is, Ursula and Cruella told me so," Mary Margaret replied. "They told me how you were just looking for rich friends."

"All my friends except you were there on scholarship," Regina told her. "While I admit my mother wanted me to have rich friends, that wasn't my priority."

"But they said…." Mary Margaret started.

"A lot of things, they were jealous of you from the start, even Cruella's mom didn't have as much money as you with all her rich ex-husbands. They told me they were going to get you to pay for everything and I should play along, but I told them to fuck off that's not the kind of friend or person I was. Besides money wasn't an issue for me, my mom talked about it so much I learned to hack so we'd never be without except it never fixed her. I always wondered why you suddenly got mean and nasty towards me."

"You two could have saved so much fighting by talking it out," Emma told them.

"Oh Emma, don't you know mean girls never talk," Mary Margaret told her. "And I'm sorry for being a bully."

"I'm sorry for bullying you back," Regina told her.

"It's fine, I should have known Ursula and Cruella were liars, but by the time I realized that it was too late to go back over every lie they ever told me."

"Never too late grandma," Henry commented. "I guess if mom doesn't completely hate you now, I'll forgive you for the leash."

"It was necessary you were wild, I couldn't very well let you get hit by a car on my watch."

"Fair enough," Henry told her. They all finished their tea and departed only after convincing Neil that he would see Regina again tomorrow and she promised to make his favorite.

* * *

Leave a Review.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter warnings: Huh turns out this is a fairly peaceful chapter and not full of violence. Just some good old family bonding time. Enjoy because the peace never lasts.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four

"Seriously," Regina groaned as they were preparing to have morning sex. She got off Emma as her phone rang and the doorbell. She answered. "Mills." She listened as she found her shirt and put it back on. "Robin you're such a fucker, you were supposed to allow us to say a proper goodbye. And Roland sweetie don't cry, we'll tell Caleb and we'll come get you for your competition you keep practicing. I'm hanging up now Robin, because you lost your right to me being reasonable when you didn't let him really say goodbye." She hung up as she went downstairs and went to her front door as the doorbell was also now ringing. Mary Margret, David, and Neil were there.

"Morning, thought we'd get an early start on this mother daughter thing," Mary Margaret told her evilly. "You said I had to spend every moment with her."

"Yeah, but at like a reasonable hour, at like nine, it's seven-thirty," Regina told them.

"Well she's an adult, she'll live." Regina frowned, but let them in.

"Just be quiet for Henry's sake another hour," Regina told them. Regina shut her door and noticed they were looking around at their things. She went upstairs and back to her room where she locked the door behind herself.

"Who was that?" Emma asked curiously.

"No one important, now I believe we were busy," Regina told her climbing back into bed and kissing Emma lovingly. Emma kissed her back as Regina ran her hands over her body when there was a knock on their room door.

"We forgot the sign Henry come back in an hour unless you're dying," Emma called.

"I don't know what the sign is but my dad senses are tingling and you are not my son, so no sex while I'm in the house," David told her.

"Fuck your dad senses," Regina told him.

"I'll just stand out here and listen, no daughter wants that," David told her. "And it's easier for me to pretend not to be your Dad then it is for you to pretend that I am not your dad."

"Great, just be silent," Regina told him unphased as she started to go back to kissing Emma, but Emma wasn't having it. "He's bluffing no way he won't freak out first and leave."

"Well I'm already freaking out and I can't even bluff." Regina huffed.

"You're no fun," she grumbled. "I'm taking a shower." Emma let her go after a kiss. She got dressed and opened the door for her father.

"Why are you here so early?" Emma asked as she led him back downstairs.

"Mother daughter day, I got nothing better to do apparently so I have to tag along," He said as if he were bored.

"Right of course." Emma got a hug from Neil, but his only concern was when Regina would be back down to start breakfast.

"Spoken like a true brother," Emma told him. "But I think she said twenty minutes." He sighed dramatically.

"But my tummy can't wait," He said.

"I think if you moan that loudly from the stairs she'll come down and make breakfast," Emma told him.

"How?" Neil asked. She took him to the bottom of the stairs.

"Regina, I'm so hungry," Emma fake cried.

"Regina, I'm so hungry," Neil repeated as if he would just die.

"No Neil, you gotta call her grandma," Mary Margaret grinned. "It's impolite otherwise."

"Grandma I so hungry," Neil moaned. Regina didn't answer on purpose. Emma and Neil were at it so long Henry joined in.

"Mom, I can't sleep and now I'm really hungry is breakfast ready yet?" Henry moaned as he came downstairs. He paused when he saw their guests, but no Regina. "You didn't cook did you?" Emma gave him a look.

"No way Regina's just taking forever in the bathroom."

"Uh, Mom come on you can like shower later, I need food," Henry moaned. "Mom's gonna cook soon if you don't."

"I wouldn't let her do that, good god, can I get ready for today or not?" Regina called back.

"No we're hungry," Emma and Henry cried.

"We hungry," Neil repeated loudly.

"Stop teaching him your bad habits," Regina called back. "Or I'm not making my own syrup I'm sending Emma to the store."

"But we…" Neil started, but Emma grabbed him.

"Now we learn about compromise, she threatened us with bad syrup and under no circumstances can we allow that," Emma told him. Neil pouted.

"I want good syrup," He replied.

"Don't we all," Henry told them. "Grandparents."

"Grandson," they greeted.

"Are you sure she won't poison us?" Mary Margaret asked Emma. "Maybe you should hire a professional cook."

"Poison's not really her thing," Emma told her. "I think she would rather burn fried chicken."

"I do not burn fried chicken," Regina told her as she came downstairs in her jersey for the Barcelona football team and some sweat pants. Her wet hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail and she had on her headband, she used to pull her hair back while she washed her face and did her make up.

"You took super long and you're not even all dolled up," Emma commented. "I thought for sure you'd try and show my mother up today."

"Well if someone hadn't been moaning for food I might have and I was in the shower when you started and it's only been five minutes since I got out. You're lucky my face is on, okay." Regina told her indicating her face.

"I'm just saying we're starving," Emma told her. "And I'm just saying the sweatpants make me feel like your letting yourself go."

"Deal with it they're comfy on that couch I'm not moving from since the European Cup is on, and I'm rooting for Spain," Regina told her. "And on top of that there's Women's US team against Brazil, I don't even know who to root for."

W "It's a tough call, but US women's team for sure and if you're making pancakes or French toast, I would like strawberry syrup," Henry told her as he turned on the television. Regina waved him off.

"Come on Neil you can help me cook, and make sure no one gets poisoned." Neil nodded and followed her in. Mary Margaret watched her closely though she never put anything bad in her pancakes. But Emma pulled her out to show her the photo albums Regina had compiled, she had smartly backed up every photo with her mother. Regina made Henry his strawberry pancakes, while Emma really liked chocolate chip as did Neil which was no surprise. David ended up with cinnabun pancakes his absolute favorite, she remembered having rolled her eyes at the interviewer asking that on television. While Regina put bacon in her own and Mary Margaret got the basic kind topped with bananas she remembered she liked those. Neil helped her set the table after she made the syrup.

"Where's Emma?" Regina asked when she called them all into breakfast.

"She went to the store, something about always dreaming about family day and playing this one game with her parents," Henry told her. "She told me to entertain them, so I showed them how to play space paranoids." Regina nodded.

"And it was so interesting," David told them. "Don't you like to do anything manly?"

"I can hit a target blind folded with my rifle," Henry told him. "And I also like to watch the ballet, my mom doesn't drag me."

"Henry it's not nice to blow smoke up my ass," David told him.

"You're right, I just wanna be like mom, I can't do it with a blind fold yet," Henry admitted. Regina texted Emma to see if they should wait or start on breakfast.

"I'm back," Emma called. "And I got the ultimate karaoke and dance dance revolution edition, I've always wanted to play, and I thought today would be an excellent family day."

"Mom and I are a team," Henry called. "And I don't mean you." Emma pouted at him.

"Why do you always choose Regina?" Emma asked him.

"She has better hand eye coordination and my only other partner option is Neil."

"He's your partner you can't always choose Regina," Emma told him. "I get her."

"No, you get your mom," Regina told her. "This is about your relationship with her so you should probably win with her. I guess if you're going to pout if Henry and I are together I'll pair with…David." Regina made a face.

"It's okay mom, when she's not butthurt that I choose to win, we'll partner up." Regina nodded.

"That's a promise," She told him. Emma rolled her eyes at them.

"You know what, I'm not sharing my gummi worms now," Emma told them as they stuck their tongue out at her. Neil giggled. Regina brought out the pancakes.

"Banana pancakes, I haven't had these since before my mom died," Mary Margaret sobbed.

"Oh I didn't think…." Regina started, but she was surprised when Mary Margaret actually eagerly took a bite. Everyone watched her for a moment.

"It's not moms, but I've been craving these for so long with the baby. Every pregnancy I don't know why, and now this is a good second."

"I think it's because you miss your mom and that I can understand," Henry told her. Emma just looked happy they were making good experiences and Regina had once again through cooking endeared herself to someone.

"I think so too Henry," she told him.

"Good food," Neil said as he ate hungrily next to Regina.

"Slow down Neil, there's more in the kitchen," Regina told him. He nodded. Regina sipped her coffee before she ate her bacon pancakes.

"What not going to sing your bacon pancake song?" Emma asked grinning. Regina had been singing it in her head while she ate. She had seen the meme on facebook with the clip from adventure time and the song New York, and now she couldn't help herself.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Regina told her innocently.

"What afraid we'll know how nerdy you really are, matter of fact does Emma really know how nerdy you are?" He asked. "Afraid she might run screaming."

"Well she's liked my nerdy every night this week, so no she won't run screaming, but she does pass out after," Regina replied with a smile as Emma choked on her food and David frowned.

"I hate you so much," He told her. Regina shrugged as she sipped her coffee without breaking eye contact.

"Dad there's nothing wrong with a little nerdiness, I know Regina's very smart."

"She dressed up as Sailor Moon one year for a comic con, that's pretty nerdy," David pointed out.

"Um….David," Mary Margaret said. "That was your idea, and you showed up as tuxedo mask first." Henry and Emma snickered.

"And who were you Regina?" Emma asked.

"It was international sailor moon day and totally worth it. I went as Sailor Neptune and went in search of an unattached Sailor Uranus naturally," Regina told her.

"You're so lucky you didn't get caught," Mary Margaret told her.

"Did you find her?" Emma asked curiously.

"I found three and I couldn't tell you who was better at pulling off world shaking." Emma chuckled, but Mary Margaret and David missed the last bit. Regina sighed. "That was a good one, set me up for that later with Red and Maleficent so it can be properly appreciated."

"I don't get it," David told her.

"She cheated dear," Mary Margaret told him. Regina saw him deliberately hold in a chuckle. She huffed inside and took pleasure in noting he had a scar on his neck from her. She watched Mary Margaret for a moment and the urge to put a knife in her throat was there, but not as strong now that they were trying to be civil, but it wouldn't take much to get them fighting again she supposed. There was still the matter of them both losing a child that horrid day. Regina looked at Emma and sighed inwardly, she would have to keep her cool for Emma's sake.

"More please," Neil told her. She smiled at him and got him some more. Henry cleared the table, but Emma did the dishes.

"What?" Henry asked when he came back.

"Did you wipe down the table?" Regina asked him. He nodded. "Did you offer to wash the dishes for your mother?"

"Why is my daughter washing dishes you should have hired a maid. No kid of mine is living poor.." Regina took a deep breath she had several things to say to Mary Margaret in that moment. Like why suddenly when Emma was not poor she could never allow her to live poor.

"Because we share the work equally around here between two adult women with a child to take care of. That being said, Henry you're twelve now and I think you should be offering to do the dishes for your mother, because that's what a polite son and man does." He nodded and went to do as he was told. "And take your medication please, I don't want your stomach to hurt."

"You can afford a maid," Mary Margaret told her.

"Yeah, and for the really big messes we have one, but we choose not to have one," Regina told her. "Crazy as that sounds, we think it keeps us in touch with reality. I didn't hear you moaning about how I should have a cook." Mary Margaret stuck her nose up obviously saying that Regina wasn't good enough to be above a servant. "Right." Regina went outside to her backyard there wasn't much there except the pool. She missed her old home and seeing Henry's stuff all over the place. The house was rather cold compared to their old house which was full of memories. Henry wanted her to rebuild so it looked exactly the same and it would be like they had just gone on vacation, but she had tweaked the design a bit.

"Emma says I should come out and apologize," Mary Margaret said from the door. "She said I hurt your feelings."

"Not really I came out here so we wouldn't end up fighting because I'm trying really hard to give Emma a chance to get to know a nicer version of you. For some reason that I can't fathom she wants that."

"She'll let me go after these weeks and we never have to see each other again," Mary Margaret told her.

"That's not true, you still need to put your man toy back on top."

"Yes, but you'll give us what we want just long enough to get rid of us for good," Mary Margaret told her seriously. Regina shrugged.

"We'll see." Regina stopped in front of her to make a show of accepting her apology before going back in. It was only nine.

"Grandma where all the books?" Neil asked looking around.

"In Maine honey, we just use the library here for now, because we're on vacation," Regina told him. "Maybe if you ask nicely Henry will let you read one of his comic books." Neil gasped and ran into the kitchen.

"So are we just watching the game all day or what?" David asked eating some chips.

"Emma really you couldn't give him your chips," Regina told her.

"Those were the old bag, you still have a whole bag stop complaining you'll have your barbecue chips during the game." Regina sat back with her arms crossed. "Now I thought we could have like a family fun day."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, I'll aid you in convincing Henry to miss the game by recording it for him."

"You're going too Regina, I said family fun day and we'll end it with a nice family dinner and game night." Henry walked in.

"What?" Regina and Henry asked at the same time. "But the game."

"You just said you could record it," Emma told her.

"I lied," Regina told her hoping that would work, but knowing it was a long shot. Emma looked at Regina a little disappointed.

"I'm a little disappointed that's all you came up," Emma told her. "And fake sick is out." Henry huffed.

"But…but I planned this in, it even says Regina's schedule sit on couch in sweat pants with snacks and watch game. Not go out into Miami heat with Mary Margaret and David playing happy family." Regina looked completely disgusted by the idea.

"Regina, seriously what's it going to take to get you on board?"

"I am on board as long as I don't have to move from this couch," Regina told her.

"No, go upstairs put some real clothes on, would you be this difficult if it were Henry asking you to have family time. You are part of this family by marriage and adoption, so you're coming."

"I like Regina's stance though, we can all go our separate ways and sit on a couch and not, not enjoy each other's company," David told Emma.

"No, you're locked in by a deal, so that just leaves Regina."

"What about me, I want to watch the game too," Henry pointed out.

"You're my son, you're going to do what I tell you," Emma pointed back out.

"Mom," Henry whined. Emma frowned at Regina.

"She can't help you," Emma told him. He pouted.

"But my board says sit here and do nothing too in my pajamas." Emma ignored him.

"You're going," Emma told him putting her foot down. "Now back to you Regina, are you going to go upstairs and get pretty?"'

"I resent the fact that you don't think I'm pretty right now. And what exactly did you have in mind?"

"That is a surprise," Emma told them. "Just please get dressed now, I kind of put it together really quick but that means we should go now." Regina sighed and dragged herself upstairs she made it a point to look back and show her displeasure at Emma for making her get dressed. She grudgingly changed into something stunning and re did her makeup.

"Really you had to put your bitch face on?" Emma asked as she came downstairs.

"You're making me miss two games deal with it," Regina told her as she went to the television and set it to record. "These are very important games." Henry came down last before they all found themselves on a plane.

"Emma seriously I thought you would like pop us over to Cuba for the day but it's been like four hours, where are you taking us?" Mary Margaret asked her. "I can't take the uncomfortable silence anymore and maybe just maybe we'll get excited about it."

"All right since we're about to touch down anyway," Emma told them. She stood up in front o them. "We're going to Branson!" She waited for the excitement.

"Branson, I love Branson," David cried.

"Really, I've always wanted to go there on a family vacation," Emma told him happily.

"My family use to do them all the time," David told them. Mary Margaret and Regina just looked as if they would rather die. Henry and Neil, had no idea what it was.

"And then I got us a bus to drive back to Miami in, with a driver for the last half, but I thought Dad could drive the first half. I've mapped out a route so we'll be gone most of the week, and we'll meet Roland for his competition. I've charged Red with kidnapping him for it."

"Oh my God it's happened, we actually both died that day and we're now in hell together, which is what the nuns always said would happen." Regina gasped as she looked at Mary Margaret.

"And we're just now realizing it, the years we think that went by have actually only been seconds," Regina told her.

"Oh my God this is not a joke," Emma told them as they were told to put their seatbelts on. Soon they were outside in Missouri and freezing.

"Hell froze over and it is Missouri," Regina grumbled. She was not dressed for winter, she didn't like winter when she wasn't prepared for it which meant warm clothes and thermos full of cider.

"Henry get off the plane please we're behind schedule," Emma called.

"No, you didn't say there would be snow, I'm in shorts," Henry called down. "And there's no cider waiting for me either."

"It's not that bad," Emma told them.

"You're not serious are you?" Mary Margaret asked shivering as she held Neil. "You could have warned us."

"You never would have gotten on the plane, I did what I had too," Emma told them. Regina shook her head and went back into the plane and found a blanket before wrapping it around Henry and promising him cider as soon as there was a free moment.

"We're also stopping for new clothes immediately," Regina told Emma. Emma nodded.

"It's warmer on the bus." They all got onto the bus that was pulling up and David eager climbed in the driver's seat.

"Oh my God, babe look," David said coming into the back with a world's best dad hat as Emma started taking excited photos.

"Look I got us all one, world's best Mom, world's best son, world's best brother, annnnd I didn't forget you Regina, but they only had world's best wife left." She put them all on their heads. Neil thought it was great as Emma insisted on a selfie as David hurried over. Henry wrapped in a blanket between Regina and Mary Margaret looked extremely unamused. Regina's phone rang and she answered it.

"She took us to Missouri," Regina cried over the phone. "You two suck, just put my Chile Verde in the freezer. And someone go kiss Shadow for me, since I didn't even get to do that." Regina hung up.

"Are they just as excited as we are that we're here?" Henry asked sarcastically as Regina sat down next to him at the table looking just as miserable as he felt.

"Yep," Regina answered just as sarcastically. "Why aren't you being the supportive one, so I can pout?"

"All my enthusiasm went out the window when she brought me here in shorts," Henry told her unhappily.

"She's right though we would have all run screaming except for those two," She pointed to Neil and David getting excited with Emma in the front. Regina's phone beeped and saw that Emma had posted their group selfie on Instagram and facebook. All their friends were now openly laughing at Regna and Henry.

"Great now my friends think I look like a dork in my hat." He started to throw it off.

"No, put it back on she'll get upset, and any case, you make the hat look cool. They can only make you feel as inferior or ashamed as you let them."

"Really you stole that from the Princess diaries," Mary Margaret told her.

"The words hold true, now let me barrow your hat please." Mary Margaret handed it over.

"I'd rather be world's best wife anyway," Mary Margaret told her.

"No way, this is temporary, I'm the world's best wife, I like you wearing irony." Mary Margret made a face at her as Regina took a selfie with Henry where they managed to look ultra-cool together. "Now make that your profile picture and caption that date with this special lady and watch the girls start swooning. And all the guys will only be focused on how hot I look."

"Eww," Henry murmured. She flicked his arm making him laugh.

"Seriously guys that was supposed to be me with Henry," Emma called back.

"Sorry, but your selfie got some bad press, we had to do damage control, He was still wrapped in the blanket."

"You owe me Henry," Emma called back. Soon they were finally driving off after David had exclaimed over the entire bus. They stopped to get a change of clothes amid people looking at them weird for being in summer clothes.

"Better?" Emma asked Henry as Regina made hot cider.

"I'll let you know after I drink my cider," Henry told her seriously. Eventually they were on the road to Branson.

"Come on, on the island we could never really road trip and sing," Emma told them sitting with Neil in her lap. "And you three are being the biggest buzz kill."

"Why is there no singing?" David asked. "Mary Margaret come on, this was the best idea ever." Regina and Mary Margaret sighed as Emma went up front with Neil to sing with David.

"I think we're going to have to call a truce, they're not turning this bus around," Mary Margaret told them. "I had hoped if we pouted long enough together as a team they would lose interest or at the very least release us to go back home while they sing and dance and smile."

"If we approach this like Wednesday Addams, I think we can win," Henry told them. "And if we play our cards right we can burn this bus to the ground, I looked up Branson and we're going to be learning a lot of new songs and most of them not to our taste. Did you hear the places Grandpa wants to go like he did as a kid. Jesus take the wheel musical and Clowns for Jesus." Regina looked sick.

"I hate clowns," Regina said darkly.

"We're burning this bus, I can't listen to hymns the whole way back, he gets randomly really religious with the songs and everything, and I can't do hours of Jesus hymns before he drags me to church every night of the week."

"Then we call a truce and we destroy them," Regina told them looking at Henry and Mary Margaret. They nodded.

"Pinky Promise," Henry told them. They all pinky promised and walked to towards the front. They sat in the bench seats just behind David and Emma.

"What do you guys want?" Emma asked. David stopping singing and glanced back before looking at the road again.

"We wanted to apologize," Mary Margaret told them. "You guys are both trying really hard to bond and enjoy this trip and you both want to go to Branson."

"Yeah, we decided you were right we were being buzz kills," Henry told her.

"So we wanna smile, we wanna sing, and we would love to wear your wonderful hats," Regina told her as they all smiled at her.

"And my matching t-shirts?" Emma asked.

"T-shirts?" Mary Margaret asked. Emma reached down into a bag and pulled out a t-shirt. The front said world's best family Nolan, Swan, and Mills. She had somehow got their selfie on the t-shirts. They all held their smiles.

"Oh my God, you got it on a shirt," Regina said as if she couldn't believe Emma had done that, and she really couldn't.

"Yeah, I had a guy on speed dial," Emma told her. "That's why we had to stall a bit. I picked them up while you were shopping.

"Wow, I just have no words, and I love birthday pajamas," Henry muttered behind Regina. Emma passed them out and they put them on smiling.

"Oh look it fits perfectly over my sweater," Mary Margaret said.

"Yeah I got them a size bigger then you wear," Emma told them.

"Aren't these great, I've always wanted to do this," David told Mary Margaret.

"Yep you sure did, I just always thought it would be when Neil and the new baby were like thirty and I was dead," Mary Margaret replied, but she let her voice get lower.

"Huh, what was that last bit?" He asked.

"I just said and I'm glad we could go with Emma, since she's like thirty."

"I'm twenty-eight," Emma cried.

"Close enough," Mary Margaret told her. They went into the back and Regina found some headphones. She passed them to Mary Margaret and Henry before she found that they all hooked up to a single radio station at any one time.

"Oh thank God, Britney," Mary Margaret sighed as they all sang along to oops I did it again. Since they were wireless Henry danced with Regina and convinced Mary Margaret to join them. They were rocking out to several songs when they realized a grinning Emma videoing them.

"Emma delete all that," Mary Margaret told her.

"No, no way this is proof of you three having fun, so you can't turn on me later or I'll release it on facebook."

"Emma don't be ridiculous we said we'd have fun and stop being buzz kills, now put the radio on loud, so even David can sing along." Emma went back up front with a nod to do so. Mary Margaret looked at Regina questioningly.

"I'll get her phone away from her and you delete it, Henry knows her code."

"How are you going to…write your first story Henry?" Mary Margaret asked suddenly turning to Henry. Henry looked at her wide eyed but quickly hid it.

"I don't know yet, I'm still trying to get a feel for how it might be," Henry told her.

"You're writing a story?" Emma asked. "Did you know Regina?"

"This is definitely the first I'm hearing about it," Regina told her looking surprised. "Henry makes up a lot of stories, but nothing really serious you know like Space Paranoids." Emma sat down and looked at Henry.

"What were you toying with, I think it's really great you want to try and write," Emma told him super interested.

"Um…um…" Henry said panicking as he tried to think of something.

"Don't be shy, I'm sure Emma would really like it," Mary Margaret told him. Regina patted his back.

"How about I tell her, I know you want her approval on this," Regina told him. He nodded. Emma looked at Regina.

"It would seem our son, really wants to write our family history. He says we have so many stories together and apart, he wants to write them down for his future baby brother or sister because if I don't get a move on, I'll be dead soon."

"Right exactly, someone has to make sure preferably she gets to hear as many funny stories as me," Henry told them. Mary Margaret hid a snicker.

"Oh Henry that's not nice, Regina won't die," Emma told him. "But I think your story idea is really good." Henry nodded and smiled at her. "Maybe your first one can be our Branson trip."

"You know I think that's a good idea, I'll start with something I'm a part of." They nodded. "I'm gonna go sit with Grandpa and Neil, us men should really be driving while you women relax."

"Right you men," They humoured him. Regina moved and let him head up front. They sat in silence a moment.

"Emma, you wanna show me the beds," Regina asked her suddenly. Emma was about to refuse.

"Oh don't say no on account of me," Mary Margaret told her. "Better do it now while David has to drive, he can't multitask."

"No, Henry will notice," Emma told her.

"He's sufficiently distracted. Come on, you just walk back first and I'll join you a minute later," Regina told her with her best grin to tempt Emma.

"I don't know," Emma said.

"Oh come on, when is the next time your mother will fall for this and get on a bus, and you can sneak off and have sex."

"Yeah, we're making up for lost time right, look I'm pretending not to know, hurry go so I'm fooled and your dad too." Mary Margaret told her hiding her face. Emma chuckled but headed to the back. Regina watched her go.

"Sneak back and steal her phone in three minutes," Regina told her. Mary Margaret nodded to her. Regina left and went in back. There were two rooms. One with a big bed, that Emma didn't go too, and one with two bunk beds and a long closet. It was so cramped but I guess the bus had sacrificed a lot for living space.

"Seriously we have to share the bunk bed room with Henry," Regina groaned.

"You said we were pretending to get one over on my parents, so I just thought it was only proper that we do it here." Regina shrugged as she climbed on top of Emma.

"You're lucky I like a challenge," She told her as she closed the curtains on the bed before kissing Emma lovingly. Regina easily threw all of Emma's clothes outside of the curtained beds and her own followed.

"Ow," Mary Margaret cried. Regina pretended not to hear, but Emma wasn't having it as she opened the curtain.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Emma asked. Mary Margaret sighed.

"All right you caught me, I was gonna take Regina's phone and send some naughty texts to a few women in her phone to get her in trouble with you. This isn't easy for me Emma, old habits die hard."

"I'm really disappointed," Emma told her. "You just said you wanted to have fun."

"I do, really, it's just a bad habit and I guess I couldn't ignore that you were having sex and it's with my evil stepmother, it's weird for me."

"Well we could make it easier, we won't have sex okay?" Mary Margaret nodded.

"Yeah right after today," Regina added laying on her elbow.

"Regina, come on, this is weird for all of us," Emma told her.

"Yeah, but that's not fair to me, and it's not like you don't want it, you just trying to please her."

"She's right, I can pretend for five more minutes," Mary Margaret told her. "After that I think I'm gonna start freaking out." Mary Margaret backed out of the room and Regina closed the curtain.

"Come on we've got five minutes before David's dad senses start tingling," Regina told her. She thought for sure Emma would deny her, but to her surprise she let her continue. It was awkward and cumbersome and not on their list of favorite places to have sex, but they succeeded.

"What, what's wrong was it too much just the one time?" Emma asked upset.

"No, no I'm just trying not to be a bitch, that's all," Mary Margaret told her. "It's just so hard to hold in sometimes." Mary Margaret wiped her tears.

"In the spirit of cooperation, why don't we just get it out, if we let the bitch build up, it could be worse," Regina told her. Mary Margaret shook her head.

"No, I can't you'll both hate me more," She told them. "Not that I care, but we are on this trip for two weeks, so it's just best I keep it in for now." Mary Margaret took a deep breath. "Okay, okay I'm good."

"Are we there yet?" Regina called up front unconcerned if Mary Margaret didn't have an insult. No one answered.

"I'll go check, "Emma told her. Regina looked at Mary Margaret who threw her Emma's phone.

"She finished too quick," Mary Margaret told her. Regina nodded as Emma came back.

"Twenty more minutes, and we're finally in Branson," Emma told them excited.

"Yay," They said. Regina stood up and hugged Emma tightly and pretended to grab her ass as she kissed her.

"Not that, I'm not liking this, but what was that for?" Emma asked still in Regina's arms.

"I don't know I'm just feeling very cuddly after the fact today, must be my period," Regina told her as if that was the only reason she would cuddle after sex." She sat back down by the window, but Emma sat down so she could get back in her arms. Regina happily allowed her too as her phone rang. She lifted and pulled it out of her back pocket, but she spoke in Portuguese. She hung up with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked.

"Nothing, just someone with a death wish," Regina told her rubbing her head. "I'll tell you later." Emma nodded as she snuggled up for Regina more.

"Ugh snuggling makes me wanna barf," Mary Margaret told them. Regina stuck her tongue out at her but didn't stop or let Emma stop snuggling with her.

"Deal with it," Regina told her as her phone rang again. She answered it and ended up pulling a pen and paper to herself.

"Yes, but how much will it cost, and did you guys vote on the new architect yet since you're all at work anyway." Emma could hear a groan over the phone. "No seriously vote on it so we can use him or not when we get back." Regina was silent before she passed the phone to Emma.

"Oh he's a yes for me I'd like to see what he can do," Emma told them.

"What no foreign language so I can't understand?" Mary Margaret asked her.

"I'm just not that skilled," Emma told her giving Regina back the phone. Regina spoke a few more minutes before she accepted their majority vote.

"I'll call him now and have him prepare a presentation, I don't know about you, but I'm rather ready to go home," Regina told them. She hung up again before she called Jacob and told him to prepare. He was very excited as she told him he would have to meet them in New York after Roland and Caleb's competition. She also informed him that Roland had, had to go back and see his grandfather, but would be at the competition.

"Who's this Roland?" Mary Margaret asked.

"He's the son of an acquaintance, we took him in while he was France's war prisoner, and now he's more like a son. He's really attached since like me he doesn't really know his own mother," Emma told her.

"As long as he's also not illegitimate, it's hard enough explaining Henry to our Christian supporters," Mary Margaret told her. "And that was easy compared to Lily, uh why can't you be single and as obedient as my father thought you would be. We'd find you a nice boy and finally be able to hide the scandal he caused us." Emma made a face.

"No, I've trained her too well that face said it all, she'll never look at a male body the same way again," Regina laughed. Mary Margaret rolled her eyes at Regina.

"Yes, thanks to you, for getting in the way of our plans," Mary Margaret told her. Regina shrugged. Soon they were in Branson and Regina liked that they were camped near the lake, but she had no plans to go white water rafting in the winter. Thought she was surprised to learn that this was Mary Margaret's favorite thing though she hesitated to go while pregnant. They spent the day having a snow fight and trying to build an igloo. Eventually they built a fire and fished in the lake or rather tried too. David came back empty handed so Mary Margaret hit the store.

"Wow even with a camp fire you somehow make magic," Emma sighed as she ate a meal of veggies and fish that Regina had cooked in foil over the camp fire.

"I'm really kind of sad Roland's not here," Henry sighed. "He would have enjoyed this."

"We'll go camping with him to make up for it," Regina told him stroking his head. Emma moved in for a quick selfie before sending it to Roland about missing him, and it made a great profile picture. They made it an early night, at first Regina and Henry curled up in his bed and watched the game until he fell asleep. She creeped out and climbed down before joining Emma in bed, who was sleepily waiting for her.

"I had a really good day today, thank you for trying," Emma told her as she kissed her gently. Regina smiled at her and stroked her head as she managed to get comfortable in the bunk bed.

"You're welcome," Regina told her.

"And you're sorry," Emma told her. Regina looked at her.

"Sorry for what?" Regina asked innocently.

"For working with my mother to steal my phone and delete the video. I didn't even realize what you'd done until I felt my phone in my back pocket where I never put it."

"Huh, should have thought that through more, but you're right I owe you an apology," Regina told her. So I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted," Emma told her.

"Maybe you should let me make it up to you," Regina told her kissing her

"Regina we'll get caught," Emma told her.

"That's half the thrill," Regina pointed out as she kissed her. They were making out when Henry woke up a little.

"No, don't do mom stuff while I'm in the room, I'm too old for that," Henry moaned. They chuckled.

"We didn't even do anything yet, how did you wake up?" Emma asked.

"Grandpa just texted me," Henry told them. He rolled and held his phone down so that they could see the screen. He had just written I can hear you two stop it, my dad senses are going haywire. They laughed.

"Fuck his dad senses," Regina muttered. Another text came in that he had heard Regina. "And your super hearing, what the hell. A smirk appeared on the screen. Henry took back his phone. Henry rolled back over to sleep as Regina wrote on her phone as she caught Emma up about the new potential threat to their criminal empire, so she should be alert. Eventually they got comfortable to sleep.

"You've been leaving the bus on every night to keep the heater on?" Mary Margaret asked David. The bus had of course broken down, after a little bit of sabotage. The whole trip had actually turned out better then Mary Margaret, Regina, and Henry were expecting the first few days and they even settled into their shirts, but it was the last two when David dragged them to a bunch of Religious attractions for wholesome family fun, that even put Emma a little bit off Branson. David had been singing hymns for the last ten hours as they made their way back towards New York and eventually Miami. Someone else was supposed to drive, but he was having way too much fun.

"I didn't think it would bust the radiator hose," He said.

"Radiator hose?" Mary Margaret asked. He nodded. Regina looked in the engine and sighed. Mary Margaret had said she had done something so the bus wouldn't start, however it did start and for ten long hours they had suffered, but now instead of making it so they could get on a plane, they were now in rural Ohio trying to make it to Roland's dance competition. "You didn't just run down the battery?"

"That's just great, we can't miss this competition, Roland is going to be so upset if we leave him hanging. And Robin doesn't even do competitions all he knows is like hip hop and stuff. And he's not even a technical teacher he just like pays for everything," Emma told them.

"Damn it, don't look at me, Regina's the one that told me to sabotage the bus."

"Whoa, I never said do anything to the bus," Regina told her. Emma turned to look at Regina and crossed her arms. "Ask Henry, he was there, we only agreed that we should all behave. I never told her to do anything to the bus."

"It's true, we wanted to only go half Wednesday Addams on you, but we didn't plan on doing anything to the bus especially right now. Do we look like the kind of people who want to get stuck in rural wherever?" Henry asked. "Grandma just messed up the engine and didn't know what she was doing." Emma turned on Mary Margaret.

"He's totally lying for her it's only half true," Mary Margaret told her.

"You know let's not play the blame game, given the fact that David left the bus on every night anyway who's to say the bus would have started after our next break anyway," Regina told them trying to keep the peace. "We'll call Merida and have her send out a helicopter from the nearest city, that's all. Henry go check the GPS." Henry nodded. He tried to open the bus door, but couldn't.

"It's locked." They all walked over before Emma turned to her dad.

"Uh Dad you were the last one out, I unlocked the door," Emma told him.

"Yeah, I locked it so Neil wouldn't just wander out and walk the wrong way without seeing us," He told them as if that was the obvious thing to do.

"All right, then where are the keys?" Mary Margaret asked. He looked at his hands before patting himself down.

"I left them in the ignition," He said. They sighed.

"We need to get in there, we can't stay out here all night, and Neil can't stay in there," Mary Margaret cried.

"Mom weren't you making cider on the stove?" Henry asked. Everyone looked highly alarmed and tried to get the door open.

"Everyone stand back." They all stood back when they realized Regina had her gun out.

"Wait, what if Neil is by the door and we can't see?" Mary Margaret cried getting in the way of the door. For a moment Regina thought this would be an excellent place to put a bullet in her head and David's before they buried them, but Emma would never allow it.

"Henry climb up and look in the back window," Regina told him.

"I'll go," David told them. He was silent for a few minutes as they heard him climbing. "All right go for it." Mary Margaret moved out of the way with Emma and Henry. She put two shots in the lock and Emma was able to pull the door open as they all went inside relieved they wouldn't burn the bus down with Neil inside of it.

"David, get down, you can come in now," Mary Margaret called out the door, but they all turned towards the bedroom where he exited with Neil.

"How did you get in there?" Regina asked him.

"The window was open, I held him through the gun shots, poor guy got scared," David told them as he held Neil.

"Come on Neil, mommy really feels like going over your flash cards and cuddling again," Mary Margaret told him. Like everyone else she didn't know what to say to David in that moment.

"What?" David asked seeing their dumbfounded looks

"Nothing, just see if your phone is working," Emma told him as she picked up her phone and tried to see if she could call out. Regina and Henry checked their phones, but also didn't get a signal.

"Guess I'm building a signal booster certainly not going to find a new radiator hose or fluid without a town and the gps just died. So David you find a way to secure the door in case someone weird shows up, and I'm going to turn my phone off to preserve battery, but Emma I'm gonna need to take away your phone and your dad's." Emma sadly handed over her phone after transferring what mattered to her to another place, plus she had her sim card. Regina took it apart as Henry brought over her little tool kit.

"You just travel with that stuff?" Emma asked as her mother came back and sat down with Neil who hadn't cooperated about the flash cards for long.

"Uh huh, you never know," Regina told her as she worked. "Henry stir the cider please." Henry did so as Neil sneezed and coughed.

"Great just what I need for you to get sick while we're stuck in the middle of nowhere," Mary Margaret sighed as he pulled on his ear.

"Henry, my med kit please." Henry nodded and retrieved it. Regina paused and gave Mary Margaret a small vile.

"For his ear ache, this will get worse fast if you don't give it to him."

"It looks like poison," Mary Margaret commented.

"It's not, it's a natural remedy that works great if used when symptoms first show up," Regina told her. "It works on both Emma and Henry."

"I didn't have an ear infection," Emma grumbled as she pouted a little.

"Emma you had a fever of one hundred and two, you're lucky this stuff still worked on your ears it was so bad," Regina told her. Emma scoffed and pretended it wasn't true. Regina returned to her work while Mary Margaret decided to try the ear drops.

"Two drops in the ear not in the mouth or you will poison him." Mary Margaret gasped as she had been about to let him drink some. Regina worked for twenty minutes before she turned Emma's phone back on and used a cord to connect it to her phone. The signal was boosted and she called for them to be air lifted out.

"All right still going to take a few hours, but at least we'll just enjoy our cider until then."

"Yay cider," Neil cheered. Soon everyone had a cup of cider as David secured the door by bracing a big branch against the door, so it couldn't be easily opened unless you twisted the branch.

"Well it's not rocket science, but it works," Regina told him.

"So Henry did you ever write that story?" Emma asked before her dad could reply.

"Oh no, I'm waiting until we get back, the story isn't over yet you know," Henry told her. She nodded.

"Well if no one is going to talk how about some more songs about God?" David asked. "Jesus take the wheel…."

"No, I can't do that anymore no more Jesus songs, we just aren't that religious David please stop shoving Jesus down our throats we got it, Jesus is great, but for you. Not so much for us."

"But you're wrong Jesus is great for everyone." Regina sighed as she turned back to everyone else.

"I have a bullet for each of us, but Mary Margaret I just think you should go first so it's the last thing I see. Henry will make sure Neil gets his bullet just fine so you don't have to worry," Regina told her seriously.

"Regina," Emma told her. "That's not funny, mom she wasn't serious."

"She wasn't?" Mary Margaret asked sounding disappointed.

"No," Emma said before she looked at Regina who was now sliding her gun on the table towards Mary Margaret. "Regina NO!" Regina sighed and took the gun back as Henry started laughing hard. "That was not a funny joke." Henry just continued to giggle until they all joined.

"All right we're not singing anymore hymns. We're playing millionaire monopoly Branson addition that David snuck in." David looked surprised she knew, but got the game which helped pass the time along with poker.

"I can't believe he fucking won," Mary Margaret grumbled as Henry counted his money along with written notes for more."

"Kid's got Regina's poker face, I'm surprised she didn't win," Emma grumbled as they gathered their things.

"It's only because he called my bluffs well," Regina told her. "Otherwise I had it made."

"Hehe, money, money, money ain't it funny," Henry sang remembering the words from an abba show. They walked to the helicopter that waited for them. Someone also came to tow the bus. Eventually hours later they were in New York and barely had time to freshen up when Roland called howling that Robin had completely fucked his makeup and not picked up his costume. Regina found it all their bedroom closet which Red had dropped off. They rushed to the competition.

"WE'RE HERE!" They announced as Roland was sulking with his back to Robin, who was so confused why he couldn't just dance in black pants and no shirt like every other boy. He hadn't really gone to competitions or ever taken Roland.

"Because I'm not doing a stupid routine," He told him. He rushed to Regina and Emma hugging them and Henry.

"Why did no one help you?" Emma asked shaking her head at the other moms.

"They wanted too but Daddy was super mean even Ms. Pike was gonna help me." Emma looked really surprised at that.

"I was not mean," Robin told his son.

"You were," Max told him as she sewed in Caleb's sister's headpiece. "He really didn't like the idea of putting makeup on his son as we were looking through our stuff trying to find his shade." Regina shook her head at Robin as she set up makeup and hair stuff.

"We've got this from here Robin," Emma told him. "So who's got the schedule, what's up first."

"The Jazz Trio with Caleb and Catalina. Then we have solos, and finally the group," Max told them. Emma got out his golden leotard as Regina worked on his makeup.

"What exactly is this trio?" Robin asked.

"It's the lion king sorta like telling a story of Scar and Mufasa as children and the dance is a fight between them over the crown and the girl Zirabi," Regina explained as she worked. Henry helped Emma set up also the bone body armor they had made based on the Broadway show. He handed Caleb's his since they were supposed to bring it. They had just planned on sending Caleb and Catalina in as a love duet.

"Thank you Mom," Roland told Regina to make a point to Robin. Regina just barely hid her smile.

"You're welcome," Regina told him before he hurried over to Emma to get dressed.

"I don't even understand why you all feel the need to put make up on boys." Regina took him outside.

"Look I get it your studio, didn't do much, you had mostly inner city boys, learning hip hop, you didn't provide them the opportunity to dance anything else which doesn't require the fancy costumes and the makeup got it. And on the island, you expanded that, but again you didn't really even compare to where Roland's been dancing for the last year. He has grown in leaps and bounds in dance and he loves it and he loves to win. To win you need good costumes, make up, hard work, dedication, and choreography. All of which he has, so you need to get with the program for him."

"Why did you even let him start ballet and Jazz, I hate that stuff it's not for straight boys."

"One there are plenty of straight boys who love to dance ballet and Jazz, but it's that kind of thinking right there that pushes them out of dance or even a boy who is gay. Why is Roland's happiness so unimportant to you that you would elect to be a jackass instead of being a supportive father?"

"It's not unimportant to me, I just want him to grow up to be a man, how can he get a girl if he's dancing around like some fairy?" Regina was extremely offended inside. "Why would you understand, I can't even get you out of your, I like girl's phase and marry me."

"Because I'm not in a phase, liking the same sex is no different than liking the opposite. I'm not sure why that somehow hurts your manhood, but it's not my fault you can't just be friends, that says more about you then me. Secondly look around you, you can't be more than five feet from the next girl or her mother. Roland is knee deep in girls, trust me when I say that if he wants to find a girlfriend, then he's already ahead of the game. Wherever he goes, whatever he does with dance there will be girls, because they're a dime a dozen and boys are the rare ones around here."

"Oh I never thought of it that way," Robin said looking around. "He is ahead of the game, serious dancers will probably also be looking for a boyfriend who is a serious dancer."

"Right," Regina said just holding back the fact that Roland was just so not interested in girls. "Just no more complaining and get your shit together for him and let him dance. A trophy is a trophy, and he'll be in the most incredible shape, I dare some idiot to laugh at him." Regina went back inside and Roland had transformed into a lion, they even had authentic looking lion head pieces just like in the broadway show. They were all exclaiming over how great the three all looked.

"Wow Regina, Emma you really outdid yourselves with the costuming," Mrs. Pike told them sounding sour. Emma looked super smug as Robin came in and actually like Roland's costume now that it was all together.

"Wow Roland I really thought you were a lion," He told him. Roland grinned.

"Well only the best for our son," Emma told her as the teacher came in.

"Oh thank God you made it, I just had to take a breather, I had just been about to scratch them. Come on we're up next." All the children ran out after her.

"So I have to like ask are you all in some like weird polygamous cult thing," Mrs. Pike asked on purpose.

"I have to ask are you in some weird religious cult thing?" Regina asked.

"I am Evangelical and what you're doing is a sin," She told them.

"The only sin around here is how you do Mike's hair," Max told her before high fiving Emma who was chuckling.

"You won't be talking when Mike wipes the floor with your son and their little bastard charity case in their sinful and disgusting group love bullshit or is he part of your group love, I hear you cults always like little children." The whole group stopped walking in that moment.

"Whoa, fuck you, he is not a bastard or a charity case. He is my son, because I say he is my son, my family because I love him like I love my own son. And if you can't understand that without insinuating that I must also be sleeping with his father and worse yet that I'm some pedophile than you're the one with the problem especially since you're thinking about whom I have sex with," Emma told her angrily.

"You're the pervert," Regina told her as she followed Emma away from her. Mrs. Pike was speechless. The others followed whether they agreed or not they didn't say. Robin glared at Mrs. Pike and threatened her when they were just out of earshot before he walked out. They were all sitting and watching the trio which was beautifully done.

"He needs more ballet classes," Emma told Robin.

"Whose the kid we're rooting for?" Mary Margaret asked from behind her.

"All of them, but mostly the greyer lion, but we love Caleb too and his sister." Mary Margaret nodded and sat back as she told David.

"Maybe we should get Neil into this," David suggested as they walked back to the dressing room, they had stayed outside earlier, and missed the fight.

"What, why would you want your son, to wear makeup and dance ballet, when he's not interested."

"Oh you don't know if he'll be interested yet," David told him.

"Aren't you afraid he'll be gay?" Robin asked him.

"My daughter's already a lesbian, at least now I'll get that football loving son in law," David shrugged. "Actually it's been gaining me quite support I need a little bit now that it's really out she's a lesbian. In any case I love trophies, I love winning, and as long as he wins and loves it like I love football, then whatever. Winners can do whatever they want."

"I was the fucking math champion every competition, I've got trophies sitting in storage at my school. You didn't say that's all I needed," Emma joked.

"Any sports?" He asked.

"I suck at sports ask Regina."

"Not true, I feel like you could win a few marksmen trophies right now if I don't enter the competition as well." They all laughed. They went back inside and got changed for solos. Once Roland's face was clean, she got him in more normal make up.

"You know I'm really surprised his other mom isn't here the one wears Red or who's that other woman that brought him."

"Still trying to insinuate we're polygamous?" Regina asked her in disbelief.

"You are, I don't see why you're hiding it from the group," She told them. "I saw you just last week. And then you have this sick couple calling her their daughter, unless you're the sick one and she's younger than we thought."

"I don't know who you are, but don't talk to my kid and my friend like that," Mary Margaret told her. "YOU don't know shit about our family so stop spreading lies or I will have you arrested for slandering our name." The teacher came in with security in that moment.

"Um… Ellen, Regina, Emma, and Robin, can I speak to you for a moment outside?" She asked. They nodded as Regina finished his makeup.

"I'll help him in his solo costume," Mary Margaret told them just to spite Mrs. Pike who had no one to help her son except the other children. They went outside.

"What's going on?" Regina asked.

"It would seem there was a misunderstanding between Ellen and Robin earlier, I don't know what was said but the police were called. So for the take of the children we're going to have to ask Robin to formally leave the building of the competition sight and hand over any guns he may have here or at all. The only reason they aren't storming in is because of the children, and I assured them I hadn't seen you with any gun on your person. If there is one in your bag then that has to go out before you."

"I didn't threaten her, but I take it she wants me to take my son and go, but I'm not. Just let me say goodbye to my son." They called Roland out and told him the bad news, and he glared at Mrs. Pike.

"It's okay Daddy, I'm going to beat Mike for you," Roland told him before he hugged him.

"You leave it all on that stage, I don't want him to be able to follow you out onto that stage confidently." Roland nodded looking very determined. Robin was escorted out along with his bag, and after that the drama continued with Ellen trying to pretend they had forged his birth certificate and they weren't his real moms and that his dad had been arrested.

"Really?" Regina asked her. "Do you really have like no limits?" She only looked at her smugly. She turned to the officials from the competition.

"Here is his birth certificate, his father has a copy on him as well, it's the same one we have, and it's also the same one on file. Here is also a copy of a letter written by his great-grandfather giving us guardianship while his great-grandfather was in the hospital and his father was out of town." 

"But his father is in town now, and he threatened me," She told them. "That's why he was arrested."

"And he was removed from the situation," Emma told them. "And he hasn't terminated our right to make decisions and take care of Roland in his absence."

"Where is the child's biological mother?" They asked.

"Not here, she's not a part of their life," Regina told them.

"Look he can dance, but based on his birthday he should be dancing junior not petite in this particular competition."

"Can we also check Caleb Blake as well." They nodded and he got to stay in Petite. They left out satisfied that everything was essentially in order.

"You may be dancing a level higher, but you go out there and you kill it, don't let her win. Be so good that Mike can't touch you and maybe she'll finally know it," Regina told him. Soon they were all in the audience and he absolutely lit the stage on fire when it was his turn.

"Hater," Mary Margaret told Mrs. Pike as she left with her nose in the air. The group dance was great, but they couldn't wait for awards. And when Roland won his division and Mike came second to Caleb it was all they needed. Robin was more than happy waiting with a reservation to celebrate.

"Oh my God, that woman is the worst, like the first rule of vindictive bitch during competition is you don't involve the police," Mary Margaret told them.

"True, during competition you always put your money where your mouth is."

"Let me guess you two were cheerleaders," Emma told them.

"We get it beauty and the geek, Emma, but you're my geek and I'm your geek," Regina told her teasingly.

"You're not a geek, nerdy, but not a geek," Emma told her with a smile. Regina smiled back.

"I just can't believe she accused us of being paedophiles," Robin told them upset. "I love my son, but never like that."

"She just wanted to get us all upset and fluster Roland but it didn't work, she's just tired of losing, that's all," Regina told him. "Roland came in knowing absolutely nothing, no technique or anything and her son was top of the class. But then Caleb transferred in and I took Roland out of physical school for six months, home schooled him, and he had ballet privates mostly every day and stretching. And then we came back to ballet class and kindergarten with a vengeance, top of his class in everything."

"She wishes she could home school Mike with even half the standards you have," Emma told her. "Last I heard she was thinking about doing the same thing."

"I don't even know why she's trying so hard when he won't be in Miami any longer," Mary Margaret commented. "She wasted all her time not training her son."

"That's all right, it's really the best thing for his dance education anyway, and the best schools are either in New York or LA," Emma told them.

"And Robin if you're up for it there are auditions to the NYC Ballet Academy. Roland does well with the different styles, but a few years learning strictly ballet, his technique will be impeccable and that woman will cry herself to sleep every night. And if your game and Roland wants to put in the work Broadway." Roland gasped.

"Annie?" He asked looking at both Regina and Emma.

"That's mostly an all-girl cast, you wouldn't really have a role," Emma told him.

"But you said I could play any character I wanted, so that means I can be Annie," Roland argued.

"He has a point," Henry pointed out. "You did say anything, not what's normally done."

"Well, Henry's right I can't argue with that logic, but if you did try out, you should probably be prepared that you wouldn't get the part because you're a boy."

"I don't think that will happen, I'm just too good," Roland told them.

"But Annie requires tap," Robin told them. "And I don't think dressing up like a girl is manly."

"I wanna sing, dance, and act Daddy and I have to beat out everyone I don't care if it's a boy or a girl I'm so great I can do it," Roland told him seriously.

"Really hard to argue with that, I wouldn't stand in this kid's way, everyone will be scared he's coming for their job. Plus they might change the show so it's a boy, so it's not little orphan Annie, but little orphan Andy," Mary Margaret pointed out.

"True, I might push for that," Robin sighed, but he just looked upset.

"Why are you sad I won today," Roland told him confused.

"Because I think everyone's been trying to tell me you're gay," Robin told him.

"What's gay?" Roland asked.

"It's when a boy likes another boy, just like mom likes mom," Henry told him when Robin didn't answer.

"Isn't that normal?" Roland asked confused as to why his dad was crying and shaking his head.

"Yes," Regina answered.

"But Roland, what happened, just two years ago you wanted to marry Regina when you grew up."

"I thought you had to get married to get a mommy, but then grandpa explained when you get married you have a wife not a mommy and that's not the same thing to me if I'm the one married to her. So I was really happy because that meant I could marry Monty, but then Monty was stupid, so now I really like Caleb. When he visits you can't serve hotdogs." Robin just cried.

"Daddy's going to need a minute, you can come back to Florida with us for your proper goodbye, yeah?" Roland nodded. They continued dinner and Robin didn't object to them taking Roland back to Miami, he had a lot to deal with.

* * *

Leave a Review and let me know what you think.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Warnings: small mention of abortions. Some minor self-harm occuring, I say minor simply because it is not prolonged, but to be clear, cutting isn't minor. And we start to glimpse some depression here in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five

Fuck I really liked that carpet," Regina moaned. Henry just stared wide eyed.

"Ewww," Roland commented. He had been back for a second competition and a goodbye party mostly for him and Caleb and the girls in their ballet class. Plus another boy so Emma could gloat a little longer. He was leaving that night to his distress, since he had missed them when Robin took him back to New York anyway nearly two weeks earlier. Mary Margaret had planned a nice family dinner at which she cooked to everyone's surprise for Emma, but had ended up giving birth on Regina's carpet as she refused to go to a hospital she had refused to go before her midwife got down to Miami, and they had thought she had a few hours on her.

"Wow that only took two hours," Emma muttered as she handed over her new brother. Regina had steadfastly refused to look at Mary Margaret's crotch and denied knowing anything about child birth. Emma knew the most she had told her next to her own mom.

"How did it get out?" Henry asked in horror. "I thought all babies were cut out anyway in the hospital."

"No, no honey, they come out of a hole the size of a quarter," Regina told him. "And now I'm really not interested in having a baby."

"You're having a baby?" David asked, but he was looking at Emma. "No, no I'm not there yet."

"We're not pregnant," Emma told him. "What part of this looks like I wanna even have a baby right now. This is so disgusting." She was covered in blood, for some reason she had managed to get some that squirted in her face and from holding the baby. Regina handed them clean towels. The afterbirth slid out onto the floor and Emma's knees got soaked.

"Nothing like the afterbirth to ruin your baby fever," Regina sighed happily. Since they had stayed a little longer getting to know Emma there had been a lot of baby talk that Regina tried to avoid whenever possible and got a little uncomfortable inside. She had even cried about it once as that old fear that if she did try and get pregnant again she would lose it. It was easier to pretend she was barren with a small hope, without really knowing how her coat hanger abortion had truly affected her. She just couldn't bring that hope back of being excited for a child that would never exist.

"What are we going to name him?" David asked.

"I think we should let Emma name him," Mary Margaret told him after a minute. "She earned it, she delivered him." Emma looked surprised.

"I don't know, what do you think Regina?" Emma asked her.

"Emmett," Regina told her immediately. She remembered that's what Mary Margaret had been calling her own child before they both fell down the stairs.

"What do you think mom?" Emma asked. Mary Margaret nodded.

"I think Emmett is perfect." Regina was finally allowed to call the ambulance, and soon they were gone agreeing to keep Neil." They sat down to dinner, since there was nothing else to do.

"Oh my God," Regina coughed. The others reacted poorly as well.

"Oh my God, she can never know how bad this is," Emma told her. "And you have to lie and tell her my favorite is actually spicy chicken with the mango avocado sauce so that you have to help her make it."

"Oh deal if I have to eat it too, I'm ordering pizza. Soon they had pizza and told her they ate it all it was so good."

* * *

"Don't be a stranger in New York," Mary Margaret told her seriously as she genuinely hugged Emma a few days later, they wanted to get the baby home. Emma beamed happily as they saw them off.

"We need a baby, the getting here part is messy, but it's better once the stains are off the floor," Henry told them.

"Seriously?" Regina asked him. She shook her head and sighed at him.

"What?" Henry asked. "Come on, don't you want a little Regina around?"

"No, not really, the world does not need another me in it," Regina told him seriously.

"Oh mom come on don't be so hard on yourself, you're smart, beautiful, a great cook, and loving, why shouldn't there be more of that?"

"There is in you," Regina told him as they got in her car. Henry smiled at that.

"Thank you, but I still want that in a sister."

"Henry as much as a baby sounds nice in theory you couldn't even handle it when Roland was here and taking up too much of our time as you said," Emma pointed out.

"Yeah, but that's because he wasn't ours to keep," Henry told them. "I couldn't get too attached. I just don't see why we can't have a baby."

"Because Emma and I haven't discussed it add to that I don't know if we're at a place where we can make a conscious choice to raise a life from start to finish. Right now Emma just has to accept how you are, but that would change with a baby. We also have two completely different ways of approaching parenting, which is kind of okay for you because you've worked out that my old standards still apply. Whereas a baby would get confused and not grow in the direction that either of us are hoping for. And if that's not enough we're still in family counselling not even about death, but about life. Because we don't have a physical home and that bothers all of us. Where is the baby going to sleep?" Regina asked as Emma drove.

"Roland's old room," Henry told her seriously.

"Says you who won't even make his room permanent we can barely buy anything that makes the place feel like we live there or you get upset. I just don't think that's kind to bring a child into a temporary home. The house looks like a family doesn't even live there," Regina told him. Henry frowned. Regina sighed as she rubbed her head. She was being unnecessarily cruel.

"Henry let's just drop the baby thing, Regina doesn't want too," Emma told him seeing her look. Henry argued with her the entire way home about dropping it and how she said she was on his side. Once home Regina practically slammed the car door and locked herself in the bathroom. She ran herself a bath as she undressed. She looked in the mirror and ran her hands over three straight lines on her abdomen. They had almost disappeared now. She rubbed the spot as pain rippled through her body. It was the first place she had felt her first child kick and the place where three of her children's head's had rested against her and she had put her hand there. She particularly remembered her last two pregnancies as they had gone on the longest. Regina pulled the razor out of her shaver and cut them open, she never wanted them to disappear. It was all she had left. Regina let her tears fall as she finished the last cut and then disposed of the razor so Emma would never see. She got in the bath as she turned the water off and hugged her knees to her chest and watched her blood dissolve in the water.

"Regina?" Emma called knocking on the door. Regina didn't answer as she wiped her tears that silently ran down her face. She heard Emma leave after a few minutes. Eventually Henry complained that Emma was actually cooking, but she didn't answer him either before he left the room. She managed to reign her emotions back inside as hard as it was. It wasn't often that the baby stuff came up and hit her hard like it had in the past when she was finally alone. She actually washed herself and got out of the bath. She exited the bathroom finally and threw her clothes in the hamper. Once she was dressed she composed herself a little more and practiced her smile for a minute until it looked like nothing was wrong. She went downstairs.

"Henry I fucked it up, I guess you can have ice cream for dinner." She heard Henry make a noise between excitement and disappointment.

"I always wondered how you got yourself into terrible situations with him. Why do you go straight for the junk food full of sugar instead of ordering out?" Regina asked coming into the kitchen where Henry and Emma were a mess. Emma shrugged.

"Don't wanna look like a shit mom, so I revert to cool mom I think," Emma admitted sheepishly. Regina shook her head as she went back into the living room and ordered Chinese, she wasn't cooking tonight not with her kitchen a mess and it would be too late by the time they got done. She wasn't even surprised they were already cleaning when she came back. She helped them, but she was not pleased to see they had to throw out her cast iron.

"How did you melt it?" Regina asked dumbfounded. Emma just blushed not having an answer. "It's a cast iron how…."

"Movie?" Henry asked hopeful as they all served themselves from the wide selection of Chinese food. They all liked a little something different.

"Sure," They both agreed.

"Great because I wanna watch ocean's eleven, you said I could watch it when I was twelve." Regina nodded. He cheered and hurried to turn on Netflix.

"Seriously he had to wait until now for that particular movie?" Emma asked. Regina shrugged.

"I didn't want him getting any ideas when he still had a lot to learn," Regina told her. She turned to head for the living room, but Emma stopped her.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked.

"Never better," Regina lied before leaving the dining room. Emma frowned she didn't believe Regina for a second. They watched Ocean's Eleven.

"Have you ever robbed a casino?" Henry asked. Regina shook her head.

"No, I am the casino, I have to launder a lot of money and what better way than a casino?" Regina asked them seriously.

"I thought you laundered money at your hotel," Emma commented.

"Our hotel, and only a small amount, but a good chunk through casinos especially now without our tourism division."

"Still it might be fun to knock over a casino, I missed two birthdays right, well one present still holding out for a baby, but the other one I say we knock over a casino as a family."

"Henry, Emma isn't a criminal and part of her being a part of our lives is we don't force her to directly commit a criminal act or bail us out of trouble by flashing a badge, yeah?"

"I'm flashing a badge for Henry no ifs ands or buts. In any case our faces have been seen too much. They'll make us as soon as we're on the casino floor if their security system is anything like that," Emma pointed out.

"It's not just stealing Emma, it's a con, the best thieves in the world blend in they don't stand out. They have normal every day jobs and families. These aren't smash and grab thieves; those people are nothing. It's about a dance really of the mind and body."

"Really stealing like dancing." Regina nodded.

"For instance we wanted your phone, so first I separated you from your phone. Had your mother not blown it, she would have taken your pants, Henry would have hacked your phone, and she would have slipped it back into your pants before we were done. However, we were done too quickly, and so I had to slip it back into your pants pocket. You wouldn't have even noticed if it hadn't been in the back pocket. You suspected nothing."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't call that a dance. I snatched Henry's phone in France, you didn't even notice."

"I noticed after you left because I was going to smash it. And taking a phone off the bedside table while a kid is sleeping isn't exactly a hard pull," Regina countered. Emma made a face.

"All right well tell me about one time I don't know about that you took something off me." Regina held up Emma's phone and wallet which had still been in her pocket. "How did you?" Emma looked completely surprised.

"That being said Henry you don't have that kind of skill so I don't recommend you trying to knock over a casino. Plus, you're twelve and wouldn't be allowed on the casino floor."

"Normally, but you said we're selling ourselves during a con, I could be a very short business man," Regina looked sceptical.

"You have to rob me, Emma, your Aunts, Graham, Killian, Pan, Mulan, Merida, and Ariel with no electronics," Regina told him. "And then maybe you're ready for a con."

"Challenge accepted."

"Regina don't encourage him."

"It's good skills to have. You never know, it's all about moving without being seen or felt," Regina told her.

"This is ridiculous it can't be done, you cannot knock over a casino, I've seen these movies, these schemes are super elaborate and you never know to what lengths they had to go until the end."

"Good thing we have real life cash to go through such elaborate lengths." The home phone rang and Emma answered it. She gasped.

"We'll be there immediately!" She slammed the phone down as Regina and Henry looked at her confused. "Shadow's waking up!" They gasped and moved immediately. Regina went upstairs and put a bra and real pants on before they all left. They arrived at the hospital quickly and headed up to the ICU, but Shadow was quiet. A nurse came in.

"We got a call that said she was waking up," Regina told her.

"Oh she was but she's asleep now. The doctor will be in, have a seat." They all sat down. Regina stroked Shadow's head and kissed it. She gasped when Shadow moved her head, but didn't wake up completely.

"Holy shit she moved," Emma said. They were all so happy as they cried a little. The doctor came in.

"I see you saw she was responsive to external stimuli." They nodded.

"How?" Regina asked. He shook his head.

"We don't know what changed, the nurse came in to play the tape you all made for her and her brain activity spiked so we did a hearing test, and she responded to it. We checked her pain response and that woke her up a little more, but then her body fell into a natural sleep while you on your way. With your permission we'd like to start the blood tests and get her an MRI.

"Yes, please, but please have nurses take extra care about any illnesses still. I don't know what's going on with her immune system." He nodded. They stayed with her all night and through all the tests which came back normal, but they'd all come back normal before. It was morning when she even opened her eyes. She was very groggy and very scared. She was less afraid when they stopped examining her for the moment and took out her IV and Urinary Catheters. She had pulled at them almost immediately. She wouldn't let anyone hold her but she listened to them talking to her.

"I'm gonna go home and defrost the Chile Verde and there's still rice I think," Emma told her. "Maybe the food will help her be more comfortable." Henry and Regina nodded.

"That's a good idea right Shadow, Mommy's going to go bring back real food for you not the hospital crap." Shadow just watched them. Emma kissed her forehead before she left. Henry played a game with Shadow on his phone and she smiled a little at the popping bubbles. Regina smiled and took a picture of them. Soon Emma was back just in time for lunch time and the Doctor said it was okay for her to have as long as it wasn't hot. They gave her a little but she didn't try and eat on her own like she did before.

"Maybe she forgot," Henry said. "Look Shadow." She looked at him and watched him demonstrate but she tried to grab at the spoon and ended up pushing it away from herself. Regina helped her and tried to let her hold the spoon but she dropped it and pushed it away. Next Emma tried to simply feed her and she scream and pushed it away again.

"The spoon freaks her out," Henry told them. Regina picked up some meat and rice with her hand and offered it to Shadow. She opened her mouth and accepted the food. Regina spoke in Mandarin to her encouraging her to eat more. She was surprised when Shadow reached out for her and sat in her lap and let her feed her more and even got her to drink from a cup with a straw. Mandarin seemed to make her respond a little more readily to Henry as well. Emma not so much because she didn't know Mandarin.

"Well she still hates me," Emma commented later as they were watching her get a physical assessment by a doctor who spoke Mandarin and was actually Chinese, which seemed to endear her to Shadow more than even Regina.

"Her loyalties aren't set yet, look at her, as if I don't exist," Regina commented back. "You still have time to win her over, with any luck, she doesn't remember the bath incident, so just don't bring it up yeah." Emma nodded.

"Oh I'm not even uttering that word around her," Emma told her. Henry came out of the elevator with a water bottle and was still texting on his phone. He had gone to the car to charge his phone since they had left their chargers.

"Aunty Male and Red said they would be by to visit when you got the okay to take her home. They don't want to overwhelm her, and Graham said as soon as your able mom you should get into work. He's also really sorry to have to involve you, but things are getting code red." Regina sighed.

"Text him and tell him I'll be in tonight." Henry nodded. The doctor came out a physical therapist nurse continued with Shadow's leg exercises.

"What do you think?" Emma asked.

"Well we're only twelve hours post coma, and it's been six hours since she actually woke up. Her leg muscles are weak, she's going to be building back up her strength in her legs, but given all our tests I'm fairly confident that she will learn to walk again. We'll teach you some new exercises for helping her learn to grip things again particularly eating utensils. And given her spotty history, you have no idea what the extent of her vocabulary was that she could say, but she does seem to respond more readily to Mandarin, now if that's because she can't understand you or not we won't be able to determine, but she's likely to pick it up quickly and hopefully begin to vocalize as time passes. You get a clean slate almost with language because of her age. I'm still going to recommend speech therapy."

"She understood English before after the first week for sure," Emma told her as she watched Shadow. "But maybe the coma wiped most of her memories of us who knows."

"Or all of them and she only knows Mandarin and Korean, although speaking Korean is out, she associates it with fear that much I remember. Before I spoke Mandarin to her she put up with it, but as soon as I spoke Mandarin, she screamed if I used Korean words."

"Poor kid, there's a lot of talk about what happened at that camp, I can't believe they were lucky enough to make it your island. I'm glad she's out of there, I've seen her records, she would have died."

"We're certainly grateful," Regina told her. They went inside and learned the exercises they would be doing at home. Shadow took a nap, so they went home and took showers and rested themselves. Well Regina made chicken and shrimp papusas with black beans and rice.

"I'll meet you later at the hospital, I'm gonna pop in and see what's going on at work with Graham," Regina told her coming out of the shower and heading into the closet.

"Oh really, I was hoping you could put me to sleep," Emma commented lightly. "It's been a few weeks with my parents here since we really did it." Regina came out dressed and kissed Emma lovingly.

"I would love too, but he wouldn't have bothered me today after hearing about Shadow if it wasn't important. Besides I'll be back all stressed out and I'm going to need you to make me feel better," Regina told her. Emma pulled her close though still and Regina couldn't resist giving in. Regina was just pleasuring Emma very well when Henry burst in scared as hell.

"Ahh!" Henry and Emma screamed. Regina sighed as she released Emma's breast from her mouth.

"This is why you knock," Regina told him. "Turn around already." Henry turned quickly and covered his eyes. They got dressed.

"You can turn around now," Emma told him sounding embarrassed.

"No, I'm good like this," Henry told them.

"What's wrong, why did you burst in here?" Regina asked shaking her head at both Henry and Emma. Neither of them could even look in the other's direction. They were so alike sometimes it was cute. But she couldn't say that she could look Henry in the eye right now.

"I got hacked by the FBI," Henry told them.

"What?!" They cried. Emma turned around now, no longer embarrassed.

"How, why?" Emma asked. "What were you doing?"

"I just wanted to see if I could hack a real bank and not the simulations that mom builds for me. And I didn't know what a chenkov was, but it broke every code and followed it back to me."

"A fucking chenkov!" Regina yelled. Regina broke both her and Emma's phones. "Smash your computer now!" Regina got out their emergency packs and cells. She called everyone and screamed at them to dump everything and to most especially take care of the computer room in New York. Regina set the alarm to burn everything if anyone who wasn't supposed to entered the house. It would destroy anything organic. Regina changed the plates on cars and they left. They picked up Zelena and Lena.

"Regina, there's a cop following me," Emma told her on the blue tooth as she sat with Zelena and Lena in her car.

"Fuck," Regina said shaking her head. A call came in. "Hold on Emma." She answered the phone.

"Yeah, we need a pick up, police are already on us. Yeah got it." She hung up and switched back over to Emma. "Follow me carefully." Regina turned right and Emma followed her. They drove carefully, before the police car turned on it's lights and Regina saw them setting up a road block.

"I hate your car, it's too obvious," Regina told her as they sped up and easily went back the way they came and Regina just kept going through a roadblock before they had spikes down, with Emma on her tail.

"I should probably mention, I stole this car to begin with," Emma told her.

"Ditch it, we'll get it back later," Regina told her seriously. "I can't believe you didn't mention that earlier!"

"Where, we can't just stop, there are police after us."

"Two seconds." Regina pulled into a driveway which thankfully blocked Emma's car as well with bushes. Emma and Zelena got out with Lena, and got in Regina's car. Henry jumped out and wiped the car down and took Emma's dream catcher charm off the mirror before hoping back into the front seat while Regina changed the plates again, since they were pretty much pop on and off to make switches fast. She drove normally until the police realized it was them again.

"You know for a Mercedes this handles very well," Zelena commented as Regina drifted a little around a corner.

"Thank you," Regina told her. "Oh fuck me, this is not going to look good on tv. We're supposed to stay under the radar."

"What about Shadow?" Henry asked. Regina clicked a number on her screen.

"Hey Regina what's up, are you finally calling because you broke up with Emma?" The voice sounded hopeful. Emma looked at Regina like what the fuck.

"Well I'm calling because I have a bit of a problem, need to get out of town quick, and I need you to get Shadow out of the hospital and bring her down to the car, we'll have five seconds max to get her in the car."

"Oooh is that you who's on breaking news," She replied excited. Emma rolled her eyes.

"It is, so you think you could do that for me, and bring her down."

"I don't know, what's in it for me?"

"Whatever you want sweetheart," Regina told her. Emma hit her in the arm, but Regina told her to hold on.

"Great, I was hoping you'd say that, I expect to be called as soon as you're safely out of town and plane ticket waiting for me at the airport to wherever you are."

"Done," Regina told her. "Be there in ten minutes." Regina hung up.

"Like seriously, anything you want," Emma mimicked.

"I was just leading her on to get our kid, all right, I'm leaving with you aren't I?" Regina asked.

"Guys now is not the time for a lover's spat," Zelena told them. "Besides I'm like enemy number one with the FBI and in France, you know they're still trying to negotiate for me. I'm on the terrorist watch list for crying out loud."

"I got you Zelena just open the door for Shadow." Regina replied.

"No, how long have you been flirting with her?" Emma asked.

"I didn't flirt with her, she's just one of those slutty girls who likes what she sees and likes to tempt you. I swear I only said hi and she offered normal comfort as a nurse's assistant on Shadow's station. That's all." Regina saw the hospital and pulled up at the back entrance. It was later in the day so less people coming and going. She pulled up and the girl took Shadow out of the laundry basket along with a bag.

"Hospital diapers in the bag," She said before hurrying back in and ignoring Emma's glare. Zelena barely had time to close the door as Henry took Shadow and she slammed the door closed. Shadow was absolutely screaming now in fear.

"How can you be so calm?" Emma asked her as her heart was pounding in her chest.

"This is nothing compared to trying to drive through Brazilian streets especially Rio," Regina told her as she got on a bridge and passed two busses. The second bus immediately moved behind them before she got in front of the first bus and lined up with a new car.

"All right switch cars." She managed to hook up onto something on the bus just as the second car did. She drove steady as a friend stood on both cars and put both Lena and Shadow through. Then they helped Henry and Zelena. Emma was the last person before they got in and managed to get everyone's bags by pulling the seat forward. And they changed the plates again. Regina and the girl switched places.

"I owe you one Cici," Regina told her.

"You sure do, it wasn't easy getting the busses on short notice, I'm glad you could drive around for a bit." Regina grinned. She switched and got in the car and managed to switch places with the other driver who had to climb over who told Zelena to call him some time making her grin. They detatched from each other. Regina and the second bus drove ahead after Cici drove off separating from them at a normal speed. The helicopter continued after Cici on the bridge but left them and the buses alone.

"What the fuck, that was straight out of fast and furious I swear," Emma told her.

"Yeah, those films really grew this subculture and it was a great place for crime, I made friends with Cici a bit before we met up with you," Regina told her as they drove to the airport and entered the private hangar with their jet. The others were already there.

"Wait if you're here whose in the car?" Mulan asked.

"What are you doing down here?" Regina asked as they got settled.

"I came down because of the threat," Mulan told her. "Merida and Ariel were still in New York, but they retreated to Maine I think. The control room there wasn't compromised more than the location and hotel staff already denied them entry to the elevator until the shaft shifted to a premium hotel suite, they found nothing. We're just worried about rebooting the system if the chenkov is still inside the computer." Regina nodded. Thankfully only the New York computer was compromised, but the one in Maine is hooked up to the master computer something similar to the chenkov and it blocked it on multiple accounts." Regina nodded. The plane took off.

"And that's a friend in the car, right now they're following." Cici got pulled over as if everything was normal and she didn't have fifteen police cars behind. They arrested her and her male friend as they yelled about being pulled over for nothing.

"Should we be worried?" Emma asked.

"Noooo, Cici will be fine, I already have a lawyer on it for her and she'll pick up your car from the impound lot Emma. Regina took Shadow and held her. She finally settled down and cuddled into Regina who called the hospital and gave them a large donation to forget Shadow was ever there and send her medical records back to Maine. Regina listened to the director lying to the police that he had called them for nothing and they should have looked at the tape more closely earlier. Shadow was with her mother. Once they were gone she wired him the donation. She wired money to the nurse's assistant's account, she would be very happy about that.

"Where we headed?" Henry asked.

"Henry you're on time out, I don't wanna hear your voice until I have questions," Regina told him upset. He looked down, but sat quietly. Regina called the school and said she was taking Henry out of school again to home school him in the wake of his sister recovering and they all needed to just relax as a family.

"I think that's everyone," Regina commented. Jacob was already up in Maine, and Max was in New York with Caleb, they had paid them enough that they could afford the move. Roland was absolutely ecstatic. And Regina didn't have any deals exactly going on in Miami. Regina used Graham's computer to hack the FBI database.

"Thanks Henry, I'm taking the fall for this now, they think it was me, you're very lucky not to have hacker on your record."

"I'm sorry Mom," Henry replied. "You were right I'm not ready to rob a casino."

"You wanted to rob a casino, why?" Maleficent asked.

"You watched Ocean's eleven, didn't you," Red told him. He nodded.

"I love that movie, mom said I would have to rob all of you to prove I was ready, but then I got to thinking about the security system and I thought it would be okay in a regular bank but I wasn't ready for one with a chenkov, I didn't think it through." They groaned.

"How many times have told you the best part to any great crime is a well thought out plan?" Maleficent asked him sternly. "It's also the same with any kill no matter how small or easy."

"Yes ma'am," Henry replied.

" You know, we're going to have to report this to your teacher, your grade is going to tank in criminology."

"What no," Henry cried. They nodded.

"They're right, and you're still on time out," Regina told him as she changed the photo and changed the name to one of her alias she didn't use much anymore. She changed Emma as well as her known associate. She erased any mention of Shadow or Henry.

"We good?" Emma asked.

"For now," Regina told her as she squeezed her hands open and shut. "Now Henry get over here and learn how to crack a chenkov. God, you know you nearly tanked my reputation?" Henry came over as Emma looked at her in disbelief.

"I'm timing you," Maleficent called over as Regina explained how he had to scramble his location again and hide his identity.

"Never hack with your web camera not covered too." Regina told him. "All right start now Male." Regina hacked the chenkov in twenty minutes.

"How much was there?" Red asked.

"Thirty million dollars, right now atms in poor sections of Florida are dumping money all over the place until they're empty and the rest is for us." They grinned. Regina closed her computer and put it away after making sure she couldn't be traced to her directly.

"Can I ask where we're headed now?" Henry asked later on as they were discussing the ongoing crisis for them in Asia."

"Japan," Emma answered. Ariel said she had to hide Merida and the boys. FBI have been watching her and Mulan. Mulan only didn't get grabbed on the way to Florida because of our private jet." Shadow started crying. Regina went over to her and asked her what was wrong. She checked her diaper but she wasn't wet and she shouldn't have been cold under the blanket. She looked at her watch, they had only been flying about an hour, but they'd had to avoid the police for three and a half hours.

"Were you able to stock up while we waited?" Regina asked the stewardess.

"Just the gas ma'am, the food delivery wasn't here yet," She told her. Regina frowned.

"Find out from the pilot where we're flying over and if we can set down somewhere safe and restock up." She nodded and went to the front.

"Oh I grabbed the food from the kitchen," Henry told her finally feeling like he did something right.

"Great, you can feed Lena too," Zelena told them plopping Lena down next to Shadow. Maleficent let baby Emma join them.

"Now they're all back together," Maleficent grinned. She took a photo as Henry brought over food. Regina gave them all a papusas, but she had to hold Shadow's for her. She ate hungrily though and held onto her hand. The stewardess came back.

"The Captain says we'll be touching down in Jamaica ma'am to fully refuel and restock." Regina nodded. The adults shared the beans and Rice between them after Regina gave Henry some. Soon they were landing in Jamaica. They refuelled and stocked the plane. Regina sent Emma out to get clothes and real diapers for Shadow in her opinion.

"Of course, diarrhea is back full on with real food in her belly," Regina groaned. "I should have started her light." Maleficent helped her rinse Shadow in the hangar bathroom. Once they were done, they went back to the plane and everyone was back. Regina got Shadow dressed in better clothing and soon they were off again.

* * *

"They raided Storybrooke today, the FBI wants to take control of the island. Ariel took care of them until they started sprouting that there are nuclear weapons on the island. Ariel's had them all set sail again, moved everyone in storybrooke onto the islands. Sanitation system is barely in effect," Regina murmured as they unpacked their new clothes.

"When do we go back?" Henry asked.

"After we take care of business here, the heat isn't exactly off, we destroyed everything so they're having a hard time making a case against us or following the money from the chenkov thing. The money is still traveling, showing up in random people's accounts and randomly decreasing by bursting out of atms around the United States, so things should be calm enough we can travel there again eventually."

"What's the president saying he's supposed to be our allies," Emma commented as she folded.

"Not a damn thing which is disappointing to say the least," Regina told her. "Red's going to pay him a little visit soon, but at the moment, he can't speak."

"I'm sorry Mom, I really fucked us up," Henry told her.

"No, honey it's quite all right when they released our photos and stuff to the Media they had inaccurate photos, so the FBI has lost the trust of the public for hunting down not only us but Underworld Citizens. Regina's phone beeped and she looked at it. "And the President now just spoke out against the institute for trying to destroy our entire country like the French. And that he will speak personally to our governing body about bringing Mulan to justice. Scotland is really breathing down America's next now. Queen of Monaco and the Princess of Saudi Arabia aren't happily and are openly calling shame against the FBI.

"We need to do something to show the world we're good," Emma commented.

"Like what?" Henry asked. Emma shrugged.

"Anything to keep public opinion on our side and to make America's justice system look like they're trying to find crimes again. You know their prison system is based on money. They would stand to make so much off catching all of us, you know," Emma told them.

"I will leave that to you to figure out, set up, and organize, I have to focus on the illegitimate side and our hold on our network," Regina told her as she stood up and looked around the home. There was nothing inside of it, and completely empty. Graham had thought it was better if they didn't alert anyone to their arrival.

"Do people know what you look like here?" Emma asked.

"Nope, but they're about too," Regina told her as she ran a hand over the counter of the ledge that looked into the kitchen. It was fairly large two-bedroom condo, but it was dusty. Regina had decided a house wasn't necessary, anyone with money would notice them fairly quickly especially criminals. They would be looking out for a foreigner.

"I'm starving," Henry commented as Regina checked out the rooms and told Henry which one was his. She laid the bags out in the closet and stacked their clothes on top. She had a lot of cleaning to do.

"Come on let's go to a Ramen shop, and then Henry you can maybe walk around get to know the neighbourhood while Emma and I get some furniture." He nodded eager to explore. They left and Shadow was all tears until she had food in her mouth.

"How am I supposed to get the liquid?" Emma whispered to Regina and Henry. Regina lifted her mouth and took a drink from it. "No seriously."

"I am being serious look around you," Regina told her as Henry drank for his and finished his Ramen. "You want some more." He shook his head. Emma drank from it waiting for Regina to laugh at her but she didn't.

"Sometimes I never know if you're teasing me, there's so much stuff I don't know. And now I have to learn Japanese."

"Good, you can finally learn a second language and set an example for the children," Regina pointed out. Emma stuck her tongue out at her. After breakfast they gave Henry the sling and put Shadow in it.

"Stay alert," Emma told him. He nodded and waved to them. "You have your cell right?"

"Yes mom," Henry called back. Regina and Emma took the bus to a nearby furniture shop.

"How come you haven't gotten lost yet?" Emma asked. Regina held up her phone.

"App, I built to use google maps, the city's public transportation system more effectively," Regina told her. "It follows your phone and therefore you, more than the actual bus and it's route." They got off at their stop and Regina followed the map to the store. Regina found a store clerk and Emma felt awkward as they ended up bowing.

"Ohayo gazimasu," Regina greeted. The greeting was returned as she asked in terrible Japanese if the man spoke English, Portuguese, Spanish, or Mandarin by chance. He shook his head.

"I get Mao, English very good," He told them. He bowed and apologized for his lack of knowledge though they didn't understand as they bowed back.

"He was just apologizing right?" Regina asked. Emma shrugged. Mao soon returned and greeted them.

"Ohayo gazimasu," They greeted each other. She spoke English well enough to help them get the needed furniture and a washer and dryer all in one.

"Oh I live one floor down," She told them pointing to their address.

"Oh how cool." She shook her head and leaned in close.

"Replace tatami mats bugs, lots," She told them. They made a face and gasped. She wrote something down. "Give to tatami mat seller across the street." They nodded. "He will come today."

"Arigato," They told her bowing. She bowed back. They went across the street and he gave them a time slot for after twelve. Regina sighed as Graham arrived with their car before Zelena drove him away. They were still staying in a hotel, because Regina had dictated two adults perfect three kids. Zelena was enjoying being pampered. They loaded the car with their beds at least. The other stuff would arrive the next day.

"I'll drop you off at the house to wait for the new mats and I'll go to the store?" Regina asked. Emma shook her head.

"No, no way, just call Henry, and tell him," Emma told her. Regina looked at Emma.

"He's not the adult, you are or would you rather go to the store alone." Emma made a face but got dropped off at home. They both agreed to keep the bedding in the car. Regina tried to do a rather big shopping trip instead of a small one after she got the largest coffee she could from a starbucks. She found kitchenware in another nearby shop thankfully.

"Ooh what's this," Regina murmured. She was happy when she found English descriptions on a pot used to cook dishes on the table. She looked up some recipes while she waited in line and ended up getting back out of line for a few items before she found her way to fish seller.

"Emma is not going to be happy," Regina chuckled as she watched them wrapping up cod and salmon. When she got home, she was grateful they had just finished. She left the two baskets in the kitchen. They were rolling baskets she had bought in case one of them needed to walk to the store. Henry brought up a vacuum cleaner.

"You owe me sixty-four thousand yen because it came with the steam cleaning feature," Henry told Emma.

"I'll give it back to you tomorrow," Emma told him. "Thank you, now can you help us unpack the car?" Henry nodded.

"Just take the little stuff since you have Shadow, that way Emma and I can get the big stuff." Henry nodded. Soon they had everything in the house and Emma took the car to their parking spot.

"Here you go sweetie," Regina settled Shadow down on the now clean floors with a toy she had bought her. Regina found her cleaning supplies and set everyone to work as Henry talked about the neighbourhood and how so far everyone seemed rather friendly. He hadn't spotted anything out of the ordinary it was just a normal working class neighbourhood.

"Make your bed, I don't really care if you leave it rolled out as long as it's made and looks neat," Regina told Henry. He nodded. She set up her bed with Emma and a little futon next to their own for Shadow. She cleaned out the refrigerator thoroughly and the rest of the kitchen before she stocked it.

"I don't even know what some of this stuff is," Emma complained.

"I thought we could all and by all I mean mainly you try something new," Regina told her as Emma helped her put the dishes away. "Plus I got a little excited in the store and I want to try some new ways of cooking.

"Did I hear experiment day is coming?" Henry asked appearing with a gasp. Emma just looked confused.

"Experiment Day?" She asked weary.

"It's this wonderful day where Mom cooks things she's never cooked before all day and all day I get to eat and eat and eat until I can't possibly have more before I eat and eat dessert. And I get to choose what mom likes to cook at home, though she does have her favourites that I'm not necessarily fond of."

"Great, so I can veto everything." Henry frowned.

"What no, obviously Shadow and I will like everything and out vote you in this dictatorship I call Experiment Day, and we shall pick our favourites not the other way around," Henry told her. Regina laughed at the look on Emma's face as Henry took a page out of her book and simply walked away, and started excitedly telling Shadow about experiment day.

"Regina, don't laugh," Emma cried. Regina turned back to her work as their doorbell rang. Emma let in Red and Maleficent. Shadow was eager to see baby Emma. They had become fast friends again on the plane.

"We have your furniture downstairs and met your downstairs neighbour, she's nice."

"Yes, she is," Emma answered.

"We paid some school boys to bring it up for us, they'll do our house tomorrow same time."

"You didn't have to put us first, or even get our stuff for us, it would have been delivered tomorrow." Red waved her off.

"We were there and we'd rented the truck so it was not trouble really. We'll be over for dinner every night anyway as soon as Regina's got the hang of this cooking thing," Maleficent told her. "By the way took care of your phone and internet as well." Regina nodded.

"Thank you, I was not looking forward to trying to sort through several people for an English speaker."

"No, buddy I wouldn't let you do that, just as you wouldn't let me fail baby Emma in her education."

"I knew there was a catch besides good food," Regina told her. Red and Maleficent laughed.

"You're just so good though at schools. Look what you did in Maine, I mean by the end of the week you had several choices for all the kids."

"She's one though," Emma pointed out.

"Doesn't matter now is the time to start," Regina told her. "Age is irrelevant right now their brains are soaking in things at a rate we can't even imagine."

"And she's almost two, and thanks to France she's not even nearly where she should be, but that will change in Japan while we're here," Maleficent told her. Henry took the girls into the back while they set up the living room with a couch that was on the floor and great for taking a nap and a kotatsu to go with it. It was fairly large, room enough for ten people to sit comfortably since Regina had decided against a dining room table in favour of saving space. Henry found he could go under and took baby Emma with him. Shadow didn't want to be left behind and dragged herself towards them. She kept looking back at her legs trying to get them to work. Emma peaked out and crawled over to Shadow who watched her for a moment before she looked more determined and managed a weak but effective half crawl, half dragging movement. Emma led her back under.

"Oh she's starting to crawl," Emma said happily. "In a weird way we get to redo her firsts."

"You should make a baby book," Red told them as she opened the door for the last thing and paid the boys and gave them their address for tomorrow. Once they were gone Regina set up the television and their new laptops. She blocked Henry from doing any hacking on his.

"What's for dinner?"

"Rice and raw squid," Regina told them seriously as she closed the laptops. Emma looked sick. "I'm sorry Emma, but I just can't cook tonight, I'm tired, you didn't stay up with Shadow on the plane because she didn't sleep.

"Let's just go out, there's a sushi restaurant I heard some people talking about, and it sounded family friendly," Maleficent told them.

"Sushi, that's still rice and raw squid," Emma pouted.

"There's other stuff there," Regina told her with a yawn. "Don't worry."

"It's already five, we should eat and hopefully settle down for the night, Graham's all over the place helping us get set up so we can meet tomorrow for what I hope is experiment day," Maleficent told them. Everyone looked at Regina including Henry who popped his head out from under the table followed by baby Emma and Shadow.

"Yeah sure why not let's eat and plan bad things for people," Regina told them. They all cheered except Emma who didn't know if she liked the idea of tomorrow. They all got up and went to the front door where they got their shoes and jackets on.

"Oh it just got really cold out here," Emma told them shivering.

"It's three degrees Celsius," Red commented wrapping her coat around herself a little tighter with one hand as she thumbed through her phone. "Huh that looks like a snow symbol, I thought it didn't snow in Tokyo." Red looked at Maleficent.

"It doesn't normally, let me see that," Maleficent commented.

"Shadow, I know you want to get down, but you can't walk," Emma told Shadow was struggling to get out of her sling. Henry was running up ahead chasing Emma around and Shadow wanted to have fun too.

"Oh she's going to be running before we know it," Regina told Emma happily as Henry ran back over and took Shadow. Emma couldn't help but smile at her, it was nice to see Shadow grow after she had been unconscious for so long.

"Wow they're expecting snow in Tokyo this winter, hopefully it's not too bad, so we might need thicker jackets."

"We already need thicker jackets," Emma told her as a gust of wind made her shiver again. They made it to the train station which baby Emma and Shadow were really excited about. Soon they were at the restaurant.

"How do we get it," Emma said missing the sushi roll Red asked for.

"Just grab the plate it should open," Maleficent told her. Regina grabbed the next plate successfully and passed it to Red.

"Ooh is that Salmon, I'll try that," Henry told her. Regina grabbed Salmon and another that was Eel for Maleficent. She grabbed one with shrimp and passed it to Emma before she grabbed a second with shrimp as well.

"Emma wants the yellowtail," Maleficent told her.

"What…no I don't," Emma told her wondering why she was forcing food on her. Regina chuckled as she grabbed the yellowtail but gave it to Maleficent who was holding baby Emma.

"The baby, Emma, she meant the baby," Regina laughed. Emma looked relieved.

"Isn't there like cooked shrimp?" Emma asked picking it up with her hands.

"Emma, no, bad use your chopsticks I'm trying to teach Emma the table manners of different cultures," Maleficent scolded. Emma frowned and put her sushi back down.

"But I don't know how to eat with chopsticks," Emma told her. Maleficent ignored her as she instructed baby Emma. Until Emma sent a chopstick flying at her making the others chuckle.

"Here," Regina stopped her picking up her sushi and feeding Emma just like she did Shadow with her chopsticks.

"I don't like it raw." Regina finished it between her and Shadow. She pulled off more plates for everyone.

"Why is the fish yellow?" Emma whispered. Regina laughed.

"It's egg," Regina told her. Emma looked relieved as Regina broke it in half and fed Emma a piece and Shadow the other.

"Oh I like that one." Emma told her.

"Mom can I have some tea?" Henry asked politely. Regina passed him the green powder and Emma pushed the hot water for the tea. Soon everyone had a little green tea, but Regina just waited and took over Emma's when she didn't like it.

"Ooh they have squid," Regina grinned as she ordered from the screen. She ordered a few with roast beef and another with chicken for Emma who was grabbing more egg and rice.

"Oh Aunty Maleficent is that Scallop?" Henry asked. She looked up at the touch screen and nodded. Regina clicked on it and got one plate for everyone. She ordered some vegetable ones as well and one with a mix of pickled vegetables for herself and Maleficent mostly.

"Oh look five plates and you get a chance to win a toy." Henry put five plates into the slot and it spun and a toy came down. They were quite excited. He gave it to Shadow, and baby Emma was not happy about that especially as he put the next five plates in and didn't win.

"There will be more plates and we'll try again," Maleficent told her as their ordered food arrived. Emma was so happy when she saw Regina had ordered beef and chicken for her she gave her chopsticks another try and this time they hit a kid at another table. Maleficent apologized profusely and Emma did as well following her lead.

"How did you manage to fling it across the room?" Red asked laughing with Henry once the attention was off them. Emma was so red in the face.

"I don't know," Emma whispered. "I'm so stupid."

"You're not stupid, I poked myself in the eye once and when Henry graduated to adult chopsticks not the training ones Maleficent carries around for Emma. He somehow managed to get a chopstick up his nose," Regina told her. "I thought he was going to pull out his brain it was so far up." They all laughed.

"I think I remember that, there was a picture, somewhere," Maleficent laughed as she searched through her bag and pulled out a second pair of training chopsticks. "These were for Shadow in case she expressed interest in trying, but I see she's happier being fed by Regina. Embarrassed Emma took them. Her fingers were too big for the loops but she managed to make it work. She got even redder when some people laughed at her as they walked by.

"Just ignore them, you will learn," Regina told her patting her arm from across the table. "Eat up, I'm not cooking until tomorrow." Emma ate and managed to figure out how to keep the beef or chicken selections coming with Regina putting boiled shrimp in her mouth and some vegetables. She sulked because she already felt like a kid, but then she saw Henry and Red weren't exempt from this behaviour from Regina or Maleficent when it came to the vegetables in particular.

"Stop it I can feed myself, you do that at every meal," Red pouted to Maleficent.

"Well maybe you should eat your vegetables then," Maleficent told her amused. "But I'm sorry I care about you, and I feed you to show you that I do."

"Where did you pick that notion up at?" Emma asked. "It was kind of sexy in the beginning but sometimes when we're out it's weird."

"Sorry, I'll stop caring then," Regina told her hurt.

"We spent some time in Ethiopia, we got injured and we picked up some things that we really liked. But it's fine we won't care about you anymore." Emma made a face.

"I don't mind," Henry told them. "Can I try the Eel mom?" Regina drizzled some soy sauce on top before she fed him. Henry set five more plates down and managed to lose every time to baby Emma's hatred. Once everyone was satisfied they went to pay and headed home.

* * *

Leave a Review if you like


	26. Chapter 26

Author's note: Someone brought up some valid points that this story could be a bit dystopian and yes, while it could, I just honestly didn't put enough thought into this story for all that. This was my first story involving Ouat and SwanQueen. As i mentioned before this story doesn't need to be taken seriously or thought about in too much depth in what I could do. And if I ever do a rewrite and really think about it. Yeah I might go for a more dystopian world. I'd probably even change Emma a bit more since my feelings on her have changed from when I wrote this to today. And I'll keep posting chapters to this endless story as long as people are enjoying it. for now I'm just content with it for what it is at the time I wrote it. And yes one day when I have more time I do think that I might straighten this out, as I am very aware there's a lot going on and there's a lot I can do with this.

Also another reminder that if you're into only monogamy please just stop reading and don't complain to me about it, I've been pretty clear from the beginning that these two likely won't stay monogamous. They have been monogamous for long periods yes or will be, but it's important to remember that Regina has established relationships with Red and Maleficent, and they give her something that Emma can't and that is okay. You shouldn't depend on one person to meet all your needs anyway be that you meet your own needs by yourself or you have previously established close relationships in which that need is met. And to also be clear Regina does not meet all of Red or Maleficent's needs either and that's fine between them.

Second someone asked if there would be more Maleficent/Regina, the answer is not enough, but I always felt I needed to write that in more, so i will try to keep that in mind going forward, that I didn't write it in initially when I wanted too.

CHAPTER WARNINGS: So overall it's a pretty chill chapter, but please be advised that there will be mentions of late abortions and forcing a pregnancy on a woman. And of course violence with explosives.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six

"Why do I have to stay home?" Emma asked.

"Because you don't have a degree, and we have to make a show of having some sort of money coming in or we'll attract attention especially since you didn't hit it off well with the public school and now we have to send Henry to the Waseda which is a private elementary school and I had to drop some serious cash to get him into."

"What I didn't like his teacher she called him a gaijin to his face," Emma commented.

"He is a foreigner."

"Yes, but she needs to show him some respect, and there was no room in anyone else's classes." Regina just looked at her.

"Don't forget to check the water before you give any baths, Shadow's physical therapy is at ten please don't be late like you were on Saturday."

"Mom, what's this?" Henry asked looking into his lunch bag.

"A sandwich," Emma told him. "What's wrong, was the egg salad bad, Regina just made it." Henry made a face.

"I can't go to school with a egg salad sandwich, I'll already stand out enough as it is," Henry complained. "Mom please do something." Regina sighed and put down her purse.

"I don't know anything quick except the omelet so you're going Korean lunch for now."

"Ooh there's still stewed chicken from Friday," Henry told her reaching into the refrigerator. She let him heat that up while she made him an egg rolls with seaweed, before making him two rice balls that she made a little crunchy. She found the seaweed paper and sesame seed mixture she had made yesterday and sprinkled it on top after adding some hot chilli pepper paste. She added some pickled vegetables and finally the stewed chicken into his bento box. There was some left over so she put it into a container.

"For you and Shadow," Regina told Emma who looked on upset she couldn't do that.

"No, we'll make our own lunch, you don't have anything," Emma told her.

"I'll take Henry's egg salad sandwich don't worry." Regina packed Henry's sandwich in her own lunchbox, which she saw already had a sandwich. "Thank you for lunch." She kissed Emma, and Emma kissed her back.

"Henry," Shadow yelled coming out from under the Kotatsu. She reached for him. He went over and gave her a hug and a kiss. She had started saying his name the week before to get his attention when he had been a little engrossed in learning a little basic Japanese from Maleficent.

"No, I can't play today Shadow I gotta go to school. Have a good day with Mom." She cried a little as he put her down and went to get his shoes on.

"You remember what train to take right?" Emma asked him. He nodded.

"Yes, Aunty Maleficent wrote it all down for me," Henry told her as the hugged them and gave them a kiss before he was off. Shadow cried and tried to go after him, but Regina picked her up and comforted her.

"It's okay Sweetheart he's just walking to school. He'll be back later okay." Shadow frowned but allowed her to comfort her. Regina turned to Emma. "There's a list of chores on the refrigerator, we need to go shopping again. I left directions to the stores I found when we did our walk around. And please, please make sure you practice your language skills and not watch television." Emma made a face. Regina kissed her. "Emergency numbers by the phone, you two shouldn't go hungry before I'm home for dinner if not just go to the noodle shop. If she starts crying she likes that potty training show that comes on at two normally, but I recorded it on the DVR for you. And she gets a snack after physiotherapy, and at four. And…."

"Regina go to work I'm not a nanny I can take care of my kid now, as much as I don't wanna stay home, I can do this. I'll even make dinner." Emma told her as she took Shadow who went to her. Regina looked sceptical. "I can do it!" Regina held up her hands in defense.

"All right, all right, I trust you," Regina told her kissing both her and Shadow. "See you later, goodbye Shadow, mommy will see you later. Have fun with mommy," Shadow looked confused as Regina waved.

"Say bye mommy, we'll see you later," Emma told her. Shadow looked back at Emma and then back at Regina highly confused. "Wave Shadow like this, look." Emma waved to Regina. Shadow watched Regina get her heels and jacket on before she started crying as she realized what was going on. Regina left though as much as it pained her for multiple reasons.

* * *

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Emma muttered as she hurried out of the apartment with Shadow towards the Ramen shop. She nearly knocked Regina over, but she didn't see her as she yelled a hasty sorry in Japanese.

"Pst, mom!" Henry whispered.

"Henry?" Regina asked as she paused.

"Mom's made a complete mess up there. She didn't realize when she called me to see what time I'd be home that I was already in, so I lied and said I was staying late to walk around figure out where the other kids went. She was in the bathroom giving Shadow a bath."

"Oh I see, let's see if we can help her without her seeing." He nodded. They went upstairs and made a face. Regina remade her tempura covering and seasoned her chicken more. And to her horror turned the stove off the oil was already getting really hot. She redid the rice as Emma had put too much water, before she turned the rice cooker back on. She loaded the dish washer from that morning's breakfast. All Emma had to do was turn it on when she got back. Henry cleaned the bathroom and put the clothes in the hamper before he just wiped down the tables really quick and they made the beds. They hurried out and hid when Emma came running back with two hot containers. They walked around and Henry told her about his day.

"I met this girl," Henry told her. "She said her father, mother, and grandparents all went to Waseda from Elementary school to University can you believe it?"

"Yes, I think that's rather normal here that kids strive for the same university as their parents."

"You want me to go to Columbia?" Henry asked.

"I want you to go to whatever good university in whatever country you want that fits your personality and will help you achieve your goals whatever they are," Regina told him. Henry groaned.

"That's such a mom answer," Henry teased.

"But it doesn't make it any less true," Regina told him lovingly. Henry nodded. "So what's this girl's name?" Henry grinned.

"Matsuda, Aika, we shared lunch today, she really loved your stewed chicken, I promised I'd bring her some the next time you made it. I thought you could make it tomorrow." Regina laughed.

"What about Violet?" Regina asked curiously.

"Violet never said we were monogamous," Henry told her.

"Henry, if you haven't had a conversation about that how do you know that's what she wants?" Regina asked him. He shrugged. "Exactly, you should give her a call and ask her if that's what she wants. And if it is you need to be honest with her that you like another girl. It's not nice to have side chicks."

"What's a side chick?" Henry asked.

"Someone you play with without telling your husband," Regina told him seriously as she thought about that.

"You mean my wife or girlfriend," Henry correctly.

"Right," Regina told him.

"Do you have a side chick?" Henry asked.

"No, Emma and I agreed on monogamy," Regina told him truthfully. "I had one for a little bit with your grandfather. Doesn't make it right, but I had few things that made me happy back then. And she knew she was the side chick."

"What if I want a side chick?" Henry asked. "You always say I shouldn't be ashamed about love and all that, but then you tell me not to have a side chick."

"There's nothing wrong with a side chick if all parties are informed. But it's dishonest to someone that you love. You love your girlfriend and you certainly love the person you make your wife. And if you aren't in love this person should not be your main person. If I had wanted too I could have been a major dick, still dated Rose, convinced Emma to see me on the side."

"Yeah but you said side chicks are for play and I assume you meant mom stuff. And Mom wouldn't let you do mom stuff for a long time."

"I could have made her," Regina told him. "But I chose to be honourable and respect her feelings and what she was telling me. And now we have a better relationship because of that." Henry nodded.

"How do you know that?" Henry asked.

"No girl goes out of her way to make anyone think they can be a good wife, unless they want to be the wife. Emma's not a side chick, she's a main chick."

"What about Aunty Male or Aunty Red are they side chicks, you only play with them."

"No, that was more what we would call friends with benefits. If your Aunts wanted to be a main chick, things would have been different. We love each other yes, but we never had the urge to be together in a relationship. Just think of it this way, Main chick which is your wife or girlfriend is work. You work at that relationship because you love them. There will be problems and you will solve them. Your side chick is a vacation. There should be no problems, there should be nothing to work at. You are not even friends, because she should have nothing to do with your main or have any real knowledge of your main." Henry nodded.

"I'll talk to Violet and see what she says and then I'll talk to Aika when you make more stewed chicken. She's a girl who loves her food unlike Violet."

"Tough call if you have to choose, but make it clear that she is also free to see other people, this should go both ways and never one way particularly if what you're looking for is a polyamormous relationship. Which is definitely not the same as having a side chick, that is working at all relationships," Regina told him as they finally came back to the apartment building. They went upstairs and tried to look surprised that Emma had managed to finish cleaning and put the ramen in a pot as if she had made it.

"Wow Emma I'm really impressed," Regina told her seeing she had managed not to burn the chicken breast.

"Right," Emma said hugging them both and kissing them in greeting. Shadow was the happiest to see Regina, she could see her eyes were red from crying most of the day. "I'm pretty pleased with myself."

"Henry and I are just going to wash up real fast." Once they both had washed their hands they came back and enjoyed their ramen. Regina made sure to compliment Emma on her cooking.

"You can make this all the time mom, it's really good," Henry told her following Regina's lead. Regina saw Emma was about to buckle though.

"Did you manage physiotherapy all right?" Regina asked her quickly. Emma nodded. Regina already could see from her face she had been a little late. "Good, did she cry for too long after I left?"

"Only all morning, she really hates me, but I think we turned a corner at lunch time." Regina nodded.

"Food will do that for you with her." Emma nodded as she fed Shadow using the training chopsticks. Shadow was readily eating.

"How was work?" Emma asked later as she served them all rice and they enjoyed the tempura fried chicken.

"Good for a first day, thankfully computer programing isn't too hard, I didn't really make any friends today but everyone was nice enough. After work though, I met up with Graham we managed to find out who has been stealing our business."

"Who?" Emma asked.

"Some guy that calls himself Hades, we don't really know yet, Graham is still working out the answers. I don't even know how he's doing it. Not every place is taken over, but he's compromised a lot of people. We had to close down two places because they ran scared."

"What kind of places?" Emma asked.

"Strip clubs mostly, and the kind of houses where geisha's do more than sing and dance for reputable entertainment. And we sell drugs out of there." Emma made a face.

"We exploit women…"

"And men too," Regina interrupted. "They're actually good people we try and treat them fairly pay them a nice wage so they're working there because they want too not because they owe us a shit ton of money. No one is forced to work there at least from our end. I can't say life isn't forcing it." Emma shook her head. "They would be out on the street; we provide a service. One girl said she was able to put her sister through Waseda university, that wouldn't have been possible before because she dropped out of school and then her parents died expectantly."

"With the exception of that you really cannot justify those places."

"They provide a service, and like I said those under our rule follow our rules, because we do not tolerate underage girls doing more than serving drinks and if they do before they're of age and they have not consented of their own free will. There's cameras everywhere and they read body temperature, pupil dilation, and much more to tell if someone is being coerced into signing their contract."

"Yes, but you said yourself, that you lost control," Emma told her.

"Only in some places and we'll clean those places up and do something for any underage girls we find," Regina told her. "We don't do paedophiles here, I've told you that before, so this is a very serious crime."

"But that's all they sell here is little girl. I walked into the absolute wrong store today."

"Yes well that sells here for sure, but anyone we have is actually eighteen or over and they play a role."

"It's really disgusting," Emma told her as if that was the end of it. Regina just ate her food. "Wait do you like that kind of stuff, did you do that kind of stuff?"

"Not the kind of thing we need to talk about in front of the kids," Regina told her. Emma stared at her open mouthed and got hit by Shadow for keeping her waiting.

"Shadow no, that was not okay, you don't hit mommy," Emma scolded. Regina couldn't help but hide a smile in that moment. She didn't want Shadow to think that when Emma scolded her it was something to laugh about. But it had taken Emma few days to get used to being referred to as Mommy and more importantly to refer to herself as such. Mommy had seemed too personal to her, something Henry only said to Regina. But Henry had gone around making it a point to call her mommy. Emma hadn't realized that mommy was invitation for either of them to come be by his side if he were hurting. Regina watched as Shadow started crying and immediately crawled over to her

"Oh Shadow what's wrong?" Regina asked. She pointed at Emma. "Oh I see you're upset because mommy scolded you?" Shadow nodded. "Well that wasn't a nice thing you did hitting mommy, when you want more food you have to learn to ask, yeah?" Shadow just cried. "Stop crying you can finish dinner with me so mommy can eat." Emma passed over her plate and Regina finished feeding her.

"So, can we discuss more why I have to stay home," Emma told her.

"Yeah sure if you have a university degree I don't know about," Regina told her.

"No, but I was an Interpol agent."

"Yeah, I'm surprised they let you in without studying at least first," Regina told her.

"I was during long distance study but I gave that up so I could work full time, because of…"

"Lily," Regina and Henry finished. Emma nodded a little as she seemed to realize a lot of things didn't happen because of Lily.

"Maybe you should get back to that, and then you can do a lot more fun things when we have to be away from the island," Regina told her.

"Red doesn't have a degree either and neither does Mulan."

"Red actually has a Master's wildlife biology, she got that just before we met you and she's has bachelor's in animal behaviour. Mulan teaches gymnastics, it's harder to get you into a police agency here. And Merida has a degree in Agriculture before you ask." Emma sighed.

"God seriously why me, didn't Rose have a degree in like some science thing?" Emma asked. Regina sighed. "And now I annoy you."

"No, you don't I just wish you wouldn't be so hard on yourself. You can always go back to college if you want too. I did, I technically only graduated like six years ago now. I don't think you're stupid, and you're a better mother then Rose would ever be and that is the most important thing to me in any partner."

"Yeah you're so much better than Rose," Henry told her. "And we can definitely add cooking to the list, she couldn't cook for anything."

"Oh God I'm a liar, I didn't cook this, I didn't even cook the chicken. The guy took pity on me and made it at the Ramen shop too, I just pretended to make everything. What kind of mother does that?" Emma asked. "I suck at this whole stay at home thing."

"We knew," Henry told her.

"Huh?" Emma asked.

"I was already home, I left before you heard me," Henry told her. "And I stopped Mom while you ran out for Ramen. Then we cleaned up a little while you were gone, and mom tried to save what you had prepared. Then we left so you could pretend you had it all under control."

"And I stand by all my compliments, you made us a very nice dinner tonight," Regina told her.

"But I didn't actually cook it," Emma replied looking down.

"Yeah, but you set it up and made it all nice for us, you wanted to make us a nice meal and it was," Regina told her. "So much love went into this meal, I have no doubt that when you successfully cook something without Henry or I it will be just as good and full of love. I still remember how good my birthday quiche was. You didn't screw that up."

"That took us twenty tries," Emma pointed out.

"Twentieth time was the charm," Regina told her.

"And I'm stuffed," Henry told her as he hugged her and cuddled with her. Regina joined the cuddle with Shadow.

"Why don't you go have a shower and soak while Henry and I clean up, you did a lot today in an hour," Regina teased. Emma laughed.

"I did get a lot done in an hour, I find cursing helps." They laughed and Emma got a shower and soaked while they cleaned up. Regina prepared Henry's lunch and made some beef to with his lunch and more cooked vegetables. She left more Emma and Shadow's lunch as well as her own. She changed Shadow in her pajamas and read her several books when she saw her yawning early. She didn't think Shadow took a nap that day.

"Night mom," Henry called as he came out of the bathroom. He stopped and gave Regina a kiss.

"You want to read tonight?" Regina asked him. Henry shook his head.

"I need to call Violet and then I really just want to sleep. It's been a long first day." Regina nodded.

"Okay goodnight honey."

"Henry," Shadow said reaching for him.

"I'll come sneak and get you later Shadow," Henry promised kissing her cheek. Regina smiled at them. Shadow stuck her thumb in her mouth and lay her head down. Regina was just grateful when she fell asleep. She tucked her into her futon as Emma came inside quietly.

"Henry doesn't want to read tonight?" Emma asked.

"He has to call Violet, he likes another girl, so they need to have the talk," Regina told her. Emma looked sad.

"Oh no, they're going to break up," She replied sadly.

"No, well I don't know, depends on Violet really," Regina replied as she stood up and got undressed.

"What do you mean, he cannot have two women," Emma told her.

"If she's cool with it and the new girl is cool with it, I don't see why not. And they're both free to see other people."

"We should be stressing monogamy."

"But dating is about having options, and also I don't think he and Violet are like that serious. They're more best friends than anything else. I don't even think they've kissed. And I don't even think Henry has even thought about kissing this new girl yet. He just likes her."

"Dating is about options?" Emma asked. "So what I'm an option?"

"No, we agreed on monogamy Emma, but I'm just saying dating was created so one could have options instead of an arranged marriage. And if Violet tells him she wants monogamy and he wants to stay with her he should very much so honor that. But if she wants to see other people too, then there is nothing wrong with that as well."

"Right, I'm sure you have a few options I don't know about," Emma grumbled as she got into bed and turned away from Regina. Regina just put her rob on and went to take a shower. She got in the tub to soak a little.

"Why do you always gravitate towards the emotional wrecks," Regina thought to herself. Regina supposed because she was an emotional wreck herself and anyone more emotionally wrecked than her meant she was not the hot mess in the room.

"Mom?" Henry called fifteen minutes later.

"Yeah come in." Henry came in and sat down on the stool looking upset.

"What's wrong?" Regina asked him.

"Violet was already seeing another boy at school," Henry told her. "I didn't think I would be upset but I am." Regina looked surprised.

"Why because she was seeing another boy or because you didn't know she was seeing another boy?" Henry looked thoughtful.

"I think because I didn't know, you said it was so important to be honest and she wasn't honest with me until after I explained why I wanted to be honest. She apologized but I don't know I told her I needed time to feel better about it."

"This is why it's important to have these conversations," Regina told him. "Everyone will not be raised like you and hold all of your same values, I feel I give you a very enlightened view on relationships, but the truth is most people just tell you, you should be monogamous. And that there are no other options, and that if you don't want to be monogamous you should never say that out loud. And if you cheat than lie about it or at least omit the truth. But you shouldn't have to lie. Most people when they realize that they don't have to be monogamous will give it a go. Although not everyone can live with it."

"So I should forgive her for lying." Regina nodded.

"I would forgive her the first time if we didn't talk about it, but now having talked about it and her knowing your expectations going forward I wouldn't forgive her a second time. So you should rather state your expectations for your relationship."

"What would you expect?" Henry asked.

"I would just expect that if this other person were not just for play, that we were equal in all things as much as possible. But realistically something like say my birthday could not be shared by two women unless they were basically Red and Maleficent." Henry nodded.

"Okay, how do I keep things equal?" Henry asked.

"It's impossible to log everything but the general idea is that you would treat both with respect and if you send Violet a text every morning when you wake up, you should do the same for Aika. But you should know each girl well and not send them the same message."

"But then it's not equal," henry told her.

"It's equal in a different way it shows you know each girl, I suppose what I really mean is equity, what one needs is not what the other needs to feel equal."

"I need an example," Henry told her.

"Some girls like to be told they're beautiful in the morning, and some girls just like to hear I love you. And yet still others might need space. So you have to do what's right for each girl."

"Which one are you?" Henry asked.

"I like being told I love you, but keep in mind some girls don't like it every morning, it can come off as clingy, so like I said you have to know her."

"Oh maybe Violet thought I was too clingy, I tell her she's beautiful like every morning."

"Well you can always ask her, better to be open then not. If you stop now, she'll think you're upset with her big time." Henry nodded as he took in a deep breath.

"So much to remember, I don't think I'll want two girls later," Henry told her.

"Yes, it's definitely a lot of work," Regina agreed.

"I think what I want is friends I occasionally do mom stuff with, it seems the least messy solution. I don't wanna fight like you and mom."

"We aren't fighting," Emma cried from the toilet area. "And if she's seeing someone else without telling you, you should dump her as soon as possible, don't make my mistake."

"Normally, but Emma he has a broader sense of relationship dynamics than she does. He didn't specifically say they were monogamous and neither did she."

"That's loop hole talk," Emma told her opening the door.

"It's his choice at the end of the day, he should do what he can be happy with," Regina told her.

"All right fine, and just so you know we're specifically monogamous even if I gave you that pass that one time."

"I'd call us even after the restaurant," Regina murmured as she turned to go. Emma stopped.

"What was that?" Emma asked suspiciously.

"I said that it was good we had this talk." Emma nodded but her body language and eyes called bullshit on Regina. Regina pretended not to see.

"Sounds like arguing not a talk," Henry told them.

"We're not arguing," Regina told him flicking water at him. He chuckled.

"If you promise not to argue about Violet and Aika, can we read?" Henry asked they nodded.

"Great you go get your book, and I'll get dressed," Regina told him. He nodded and left out.

"The restaurant did not count," Emma whispered. "You gave my controller to Red." Regina stood up and grabbed her towel.

"And you came all over your chair as if it were me," Regina told her smugly. "That definitely counts." Emma blushed. "And she still makes you blush because of it." Regina wrapped the towel around herself and stepped out of the bathtub gingerly.

"Fine we're even I won't bring it up again when I'm upset and I technically gave you permission." Regina nodded as Emma moved to let her out so she could brush her teeth and wash her face. Once she was finished she turned to Emma.

"I don't get you sometimes, one minute you're willing to try something new and the next it's like you would have never done that. You don't have to be embarrassed about liking certain things and I get she cheated, but when you say only me and you then that's us I abide by that. Until you say otherwise, you're dictating our relationship sexually, not me. But don't force monogamy on Henry if he and a girl can agree on something else. This has nothing to do with sex just yet, and if he can learn about trust, honor, listening, and respect before his other brain takes over then we're parenting right. He may choose to be monogamous later but he will have learned a few things."

"I didn't think of it that way," Emma murmured. "It's certainly teaching him things I lack. I'm trying really hard to trust you around other women especially Red and Maleficent because they would lie for you."

"Fortunately they have great respect for us, and wouldn't give me the time of day without your say so. They know how much you mean to me, and how I wouldn't want to screw that up. I love you too much to let another woman come between us." Emma kissed her and after a moment Regina pushed her back into the bathing area and closed the door. She dropped her towel and got Emma undressed again. Emma was just coming when Henry came to check on them.

"Oh My God!" He cried before running to his room and closing the door. Shadow started crying being startled awake by Henry's crying out.

"I'm so embarrassed but it was so very worth it," Emma muttered as she leaned her head forward on Regina's shoulder. Regina kissed her neck as they stayed close for a minute. "I can touch you before we get Shadow." Regina shook her head.

"My period is coming in the next two days."

"Oh," Emma said She already knew what that meant. Regina had gotten her period during Branson and had practically begged Emma to get her off by fucking her while Henry had talked Mary Margaret and David into taking him and Neil to some kid friendly place since they didn't want to see the titanic replica. Regina had ended up extremely disappointed as Emma wouldn't go inside of her as much as she wanted it. And any suggestion that Emma take her from behind again was thwarted. As it was Regina had a preference for the strap-on over fingers if she were close to getting her period. Now they didn't even have sex toys.

"Come on we'd better come out before Henry freaks out more. Regina released her back down to the floor before getting another kiss. Emma found her clothes in Regina's bath water. So she hung them to dry while Regina grabbed her a towel.

"Oh no I can't do this again," Henry told them seeing Emma in a towel. Emma blushed hard. He had come out of his room for Shadow. "Shadow and I will read alone."

"Then good night," Regina told him. Emma just turned away from him and waved to him. He only stopped for a quick kiss and Regina noted they in particular did not make eye contact. Regina turned on the space heater feeling the chill. She went to the door.

"Henry be careful with the space heater yeah?"

"Yeah," He called back. She closed their room door and dropped her towel before she folded it over a rack they had in their room and lay down.

"You don't want to get dressed?" Emma asked curiously.

"No, if Shadow's sleeping with him the I want to enjoy naked cuddling after sex." Emma grinned and dropped her towel before hoping into the futon with Regina. She straddled her under the blanket as they kissed hungrily. "You want more?" Emma nodded. Regina made love to her until she was quietly moaning under her. Everything was fine until she wanted to go down on her. Regina had always kept it simple on what she did to Emma, but now she wanted to taste her.

"No, Regina I'm so wet down there," Emma told her. Regina looked Emma directly in the eyes.

"It's okay love, I love your wetness remember." Emma nodded nervously as Regina kissed her before she moved down.

"Please put a towel under me." Regina grabbed Emma's towel from next to the bed and slipped it under her. She kissed her belly, there was a scar from when Henry was born. She moved passed that to Emma's clit as she spread the lips apart. "I didn't shave in forever maybe you wanna just touch." Regina answered her by licking around gently. Emma moaned.

"Touch your nipples like I showed you," Regina ordered. Emma did as she was told her. Emma was wiggling so much in pleasure she pulled away.

"Why did you stop it's too wet isn't it." Emma commented.

"No, I want you to sit on my face," Regina told her with a smile as she kissed her hungrily. Emma looked worried but Regina had already somehow gotten under her. She adjusted and asked Regina several times if she was too heavy and if she could breath. The last time Regina didn't respond and Emma started moaning.

"Oh fuck," Emma moaned loudly as she came hard and squirted and peed a little. "Oh my God I'm so sorry I didn't think I would pee." Regina looked a little unamused as she wiped her face.

"It's okay, I'm not like shy about pee, but I do like to be warned and generally not really a fan of it in my mouth." Emma looked super red in the face.

"Oh God I can't believe I peed in your mouth."

"Emma it happens," Regina told her. "It feels good to let go when someone is stimulating you down there."

"Yeah but you've never peed in someone's mouth before," Emma murmured.

"Not entirely true, Red likes that a lot."

"In her mouth?" Emma asked.

"Everywhere actually, and no she doesn't swallow it. And I don't wanna talk about her right now. I'm turned on enough I can live without what I really want." Emma nodded, but she made Regina go wash her mouth out before she would kiss her again.

"Again?" Emma asked opening and closing her hand. Regina lay back breathing hard still.

"No, I'm sorry I'm just not getting there which is not a reflection on you, but this time of the month. I couldn't get myself off right now if I wanted." Regina sat up for a moment and grabbed the abandoned towel and wiped herself. She was so wet and she didn't like waking up still super wet if she didn't get off. It would just be a sticky and cold reminder between her legs. She tossed it to the side and lay back. Emma easily slipped into her arms and ran her hands over her body. Regina was a little tense when she felt Emma running her hands over the cuts on her abdomen.

"When did you get these, they look recent," Emma murmured. Regina moved her hand away.

"Don't worry about those, let's just get some rest," Regina told her to kiss her and distract her. Emma wasn't having it though.

"Regina I know you had scars there before, did you open them back up?" Emma asked her seriously. Regina sighed and Emma nodded knowing she had. "What made you so sad you cut yourself?" Regina could just hear the pain in Emma's voice hoping to God it wasn't her. There would be no avoiding this conversation without convincing Emma that she somehow made Regina ridiculously unhappy when that was not the case.

"I…when I…when I was…pregnant. That was the first spot she kicked and it was the last place I felt her move. And my son his head always lay right there when he was sleeping inside me. And my last daughter I felt her right there too. After I recovered physically from the last abortion I made these cuts so they would always stay with me. I reopened them once before, I found Henry. When he sleeps on me, he always puts his head there. But I guess all the baby talk with your mother, watching her give birth, and Henry bringing up me having a baby just brought up too much for me and I had to reopen the cuts."

"Regina if you want a baby we should have one," Emma told her.

"It's not that simple you know that, I don't know what I did to myself. He made me do things to myself I would have never done. And even though Mary Margaret and I are okay, she was able to have children again that was always in her future. It was never in mine if not because I might not have ever escaped him, or I went to jail afterwards, or eventually because I physically could not. I hated him so much, but never my babies and it tore me when I aborted them or I lost him. So a part of me gets angry at her, it's misdirected I know that, but I just want to move on sometimes and pretend like that part of my life never happened. But I'm too afraid that the doctor will tell me I'm infertile. That part of me that has that pain doesn't hurt so much if I believe that. Because if I'm not infertile that means all the pain was worth it so they can be alive today. Except I've never been able to find out."

"You never asked?" Emma asked curiously.

"At first he prevented me from knowing, and when I left I just simply told the doctor I didn't want to know if my fertility had been effected. She only needed to know my history and tell me if I had anything I needed to treat."

"Maybe you have to find out and face it all, you told Henry we had to face our grief over Shadow head on if we wanted to move on. And I think you and I have to face the past head on. He caused so many ripples that are still effecting us all today. We're all just starting to make headway in the strongest ripples he's made. I thought yours was my mother, but I didn't really think about how you were able to deal with two late abortions that you were forced into and the loss of your son."

"In the morning maybe, but right now just try to make me forget please. I just want to be with you and not think about the past right now." Emma nodded and let Regina kiss her, but she could feel that her cheeks were wet in the dark. Emma touched her again, but she knew from the sound of Regina's moans that while she was enjoying it, she wasn't there yet.

'You can do this, just once Emma,' Emma thought to herself. 'She's not going to beat you for going there, in fact she wants it really bad.'

"Emma?" Regina asked. Emma shook her head startled. "What's wrong are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just open your legs wider." Regina did as she asked without a second thought and Emma slipped a finger inside of her making her moan in satisfaction.

"You don't have too…." Regina started but she was cut off by Emma moving inside of her. Regina covered her face as she sucked in a deep breath and kept her voice low for Henry's sake.

"Moms!" Henry called at their bedroom door. Emma paused and immediately pulled out silently grateful Henry had interrupted them.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked him hoping he hadn't heard them again.

"My space heater stopped working and Shadow wants you guys again." Regina sat up

"Okay, give us a minute." Regina stood up and tossed some pyjamas at Emma before she found her own. Emma tried to make it look like they hadn't been having sex before Regina opened the door. Shadow immediately grabbed for her.

"Come in you can sleep with us tonight too. I'll look at your heater tomorrow, you did unplug it right." Henry nodded.

"Ours is down too," Emma told her. "I knew they were too cheap. Maybe I can warm the hot water bottle for Shadow's bed. She's more susceptible then the rest of us." Regina nodded.

"Or we can sleep in the living room, there is a space heater under the table remember. We'll bring more blankets." Everyone agreed this was a great idea and they brought more blankets for the floor itself. Regina turned it on and they were all immediately happy. Shadow lay between her and Emma and Henry lay on her right. He moved so his head was on her stomach in exactly the same spot that she had felt all her children. She rubbed his head absently as a tear fell in the dark. She was surprised when Emma reached over and wiped her tears. She didn't think there was enough light for her to see.

"I love you," Emma whispered.

"I love you too," Regina told her back.

"I love you both," Henry told them making them smile in the dark.

* * *

"Well everything looks fine, there's some scar tissue in the uterus and I worry that if you were to get pregnant that the wall of the uterus might be too thin. It's a concern that you might have to consider later. But overall there is nothing that indicates that you cannot get pregnant, it would be one of those things you just have to wait and see if you are successful." Regina let out the breath she had been holding as she sat with Emma. It had taken her four weeks but she had finally convinced her to find out.

"Thank you," Regina told her.

"You're welcome, I'm glad I could relieve some of your anxiety." Regina nodded. "And all your other tests came back negative, I would give you a perfect bill of health." Regina gave her a smile. They finished out the appointment for Emma as well since it was time for her yearly exam. Afterwards Regina went to work and Emma went back home. Regina didn't get back until late to her unhappiness by the time she got to her cover work and then her real work she hadn't had time to think.

* * *

"Here you go, I don't know what the food will be like there to be honest and if you'll want to taste it. So here is your back up lunch. Mini grilled cheese in the shape of stars. Egg, bacon and pancake roll." Emma gasped.

"No shut the fuck up you didn't, I gotta taste that now." Regina smacked her hand away.

"I made them for breakfast too, and yes yours has chocolate." Emma grinned happily.

"Oh you're the best!" Emma cried. Regina had promised her a day off from Shadow who she had finally got the hang of taking care of, but Shadow definitely put her through her paces. And she was going stir crazy in the house most days. They had thought about taking Shadow to a kindergarten, but any reputable one just flat out told them no when Shadow was disabled. Which really rubbed Emma the wrong way particularly when they tried the less structured places and just one was particularly rude about it calling Shadow stupid and too much work. Regina had made her pay for those comments later in secret. And Shadow was too advanced to admitted into a kindergarten for disabled children. Maleficent and Zelena had an easier time getting Emma and Lena into the best school, but decided against them at first after Shadow, but Regina wouldn't allow it. They compromised that two days a week they brought over Lena and Emma so that Shadow could play with them. And Emma found a foreign mothers play group to meet up with.

"Help me set the table." Emma nodded and happily did so. Regina finished packing Henry's lunch as well and put it in his bag. Emma had woken up a few minutes earlier than her trying to let her sleep in and sneak a quick breakfast of eggs and toast in. Regina however had sent her back to bed. But she had already prepared a sandwich for Henry.

"Oh this looks so good, we should always have pancakes like this," Henry told her as they all sat down. "Right mom?" He looked up at Emma but she was already stuffing her face and to their pride finally using her chopsticks correctly.

"Oh my God Emma you're doing it with real adult chopsticks." Emma gasped and looked at her hand.

"Oh my God, I can finally do it," Emma cried in shocked.

"Yay, Shadow look mommy can finally use her chopsticks, can you use yours too?" Regina asked. Shadow looked at Emma. Regina helped her fix her fingers in the holes and she tried to eat by herself for the first time without using her hands now. They gave her lots of praised despite all failed attempts.

"Mom I thought we agreed no sandwiches, Aika won't like sandwiches," Henry groaned later checking his lunch.

"Hey don't be ungrateful, your mother made that with love for you," Regina told him before Emma could say sorry or Regina would do what she normally did make him something else.

"But…" Henry started.

"No buts, you're not above a sandwich for lunch, and you bring extra lunch for Aika every day, it's time she gave a little back," Regina told him. Henry frowned.

"It's fine I'll just buy something on the way," Henry told her as if this solved the problem. Regina sighed and stood up she took Henry's back pack and dumped it all on the floor until she had his wallet.

"Mom why did you do that?" Henry asked, but she was already patting him down for extra cash. He didn't have any.

"You're having sandwiches today," Regina told him in a no nonsense tone. "And I dare you to use your emergency cash card, I will make you go to school with destroyed shoes. And I will tell Aika and Violet about the girl two floors down." Henry tried to look surprised that she knew but he realized he was not.

"I don't even know why I'm acting surprised you know, you don't have to be petty, I'll have sandwiches for lunch today."

"Oh I'm the pettiest person you know," Regina told him. "Try me, things are changing no more spoiled brat routine, I'm not going to fix it just because you say you don't like it anymore. We let you get away with a lot that we might not have tolerated previously. But our home will be rebuilt soon and Shadow is back where she belongs. So no more yeah?" Henry took a deep breath and frowned.

"Yeah," Henry grumbled and started to pick up his stuff, but Regina stopped him and made him look at her.

"No, that's not how you reply when I tell you what's going to happen. I know it's been a while, but I think you can remember without my help. And I'm sure you remember the kind of help I give." Henry gulped.

"No ma'am I don't need any help. And yes ma'am I understand that things are changing." Regina let him go.

"Good, now have a good day at school," Regina told him kissing his forehead and taking his wallet back to her seat. Shadow looked worried and Regina gave her a kiss to assure her she wasn't in trouble.

"Have a good day," Emma told him when he came over to say goodbye. Soon he was gone after he repacked his bag. "It wasn't that big of a deal."

"Yes, it was, he gets his way too much, and now he's heading towards disrespectful towards us. Ever since France he's had no real structure, we have to do better." Emma nodded. "Also your lunches are just as good as my lunches, I should have never made anything else." Emma gave her a smile.

"I'm sorry as well, I should say no more to him too." Regina touched Emma's shoulder so she looked at her.

"No, love, it's my fault too, I don't tell him no enough either. We're in this together." Emma nodded. "Now finish up, you'll be late for your massage."

"You promise you guys are coming to the hot springs tomorrow?" Emma asked. Regina nodded.

"Try and stop me, they're supposed to be the best, and winter has been extremely cold here. The hot springs is just what the doctor ordered." Emma nodded.

"So we didn't have a chance to talk yesterday, but I thought we could talk before I left," Emma told her.

"I haven't really had a chance to process it to be honest, I'm just kind of numb right now, and I didn't really have a quiet moment until I made breakfast. But even then I avoided letting my mind go there by coming up with this delicious breakfast idea. I don't know, I just feel like I might lose it and cry first and I didn't want to be a sobbing mess in front of Henry." Emma hugged her tight and kissed her forehead.

"When you're ready we can talk about it." Regina nodded.

"Thank you." They cuddled and kissed for a moment and watched Shadow playing with her new truck. She liked a kid's dump truck too much at the park, so they had gotten her, her own at the next park visit a week later, so she wouldn't think if she threw a tantrum they would just buy it for her right away. Soon Emma had her things and was preparing to leave.

"Okay Shadow come say goodbye to mommy," Emma told her bending down to get her hug. Shadow looked at Regina and waved. She always waved but as soon as Regina walked out the door she cried. It was like she forgot what that meant.

"No, honey, mommy's not leaving, mommy is leaving," Regina told her pointing to Emma who was by the door in Regina's usual spot. Shadow looked at Emma highly confused. "Just come give her a hug and kiss, she'll understand soon." Emma nodded and gave Shadow a hug and kiss before handing her back to Regina. Shadow looked even more confused because normally it was the other way around.

"Mommy will see you later," Emma told her. She kissed her again. "Oh Regina don't forget foreign mommy playgroup is at twelve every day after her physio, she really likes those seaweed pieces toasted and wrapped around those pickled plums for a snack. She hasn't had anything else for four weeks, I've tried. Oh and we started potty training yesterday, first thing before bed we go onto the potty now. I read… heh I read that it's good to start light you know?" Regina smiled at her and nodded.

"Yes, I know I potty trained Henry didn't I?" Henry asked. Emma looked sheepish.

"Of course you did," Emma told her. "You got this." She kissed Regina and Shadow again. She turned to go, but stopped. "Oh, I had to switch to the diaper rash cream in the yellow tub, the other stuff doesn't agree with her, and don't let her eat too many of the plums or she won't eat lunch surprisingly. And you have to watch her because she will steal food from the other kids at lunch even if she doesn't eat it. Emergency numbers are by the phone, you need to call the guy about the tub not heating, and watch out for Wilma, she always brings snacks for the kids, but never give them to Shadow. Shadow had diarrhea for two days because of her." Regina made a face. "Yeah, you remember that, that was her. I didn't realize until later. And watch out for Nicki, she's like the only other lesbian and she showed too much interest in you when she saw my phone."

"I'll be sure to tell her to fuck off today and tomorrow."

"Good," Emma told her. "And I will know if you don't." Regina grinned.

"I have no doubt that you will my love now go, the car is probably waiting for you." Emma nodded and kissed them one last time before she was heading out the door.

"Bye mommy," Regina said waving more for Shadow's benefit. Shadow started to cry and Emma's heart broke to leave her. Shadow had never made a stink about her leaving before. Emma still went to the door though knowing that they weren't supposed to give in to her crying. The one time Regina had stayed home sick after making it down to the car, it had taken weeks to get her back to accepting that Regina would not come back because she cried. Emma was just about to close the door behind her when Shadow called her.

"MOMMY!" She yelled. Regina looked at Shadow shocked and Emma turned back around quickly and looked at them both.

"Did she just do what I think she did?" Emma asked.

"I don't know, leave again," Regina said watching Shadow who looked hopeful. Emma started to go.

"Mommy!" Shadow yelled and Emma stopped.

"Oh my God, you did just call me mommy first," Emma cried. She hurried back in took Shadow.

"Oh honey you said mommy," Regina told her. She got lots of kisses and lots of hugs. Their doorbell rang startling them. Regina quickly told the driver Emma would be right down.

"But how can I leave now that she said mommy for the first time?" Emma asked distressed. "And to me!"

"I know, I know it's a beautiful wonderful thing, but you need a break love. We will all celebrate some more after you rest." Emma nodded so happy with Regina. Finally, she was able to leave much to Shadow's displeasure. She could hear her crying all the way down the hall. Regina didn't get her calm until after her physiotherapy who were used to her crying until the end.

"Here, time for your rice ball there's a pickled plum in there for you." Shadow wouldn't take until Regina bit into it and exposed the plum. She only ate more of the rice when Regina added the pickled plums she had prepared just for this sort of thing. When she was finished they went to her playgroup. She easily avoided Wilma's snacks, but Regina realized very quickly she didn't know who Nikki was. She did get to know all of Emma's friends real fast though as they invited her to sit with them, and they taught her the songs they sung. Regina was pleased that they'd all selected a nice linguistically diverse song selection.

"Wait that's the Spanish song you've been singing to the kids," Regina told them stopping them. They nodded.

"Is something wrong?" the woman asked.

"Yeah, you know you're singing how good girls can give oral sex right?" Regina asked her.

"Nikki, what the hell," Another mother cried. She was clearly the uptight one in the group. Regina felt sorry for the sex education her daughter wouldn't get later.

"Oh well I thought it was about surviving heartache," She told them. Regina looked at her sceptically as she grinned at her. Regina already knew she wasn't a fan of Nikki as she was already hitting on her.

"Regina since you obviously speak Spanish, can you teach us a new Spanish song."

"Yes, this one is Los Pollitos and it's about three chicks and how they tell their mother what they need and how she responds." They all looked it up that time for the translations in various languages. They all learned the song and the kids really liked it.

"So, that was a good singing session," Nikki told her appearing with her son. She put him down next to Shadow

"Mama," He started.

"Not now, mommy is talking," She told him. Regina sighed as she gave Shadow her big dump truck for the sand. She was really starting to like the thing as it was encouraging Shadow to try and stand up especially now that she was crawling quite well on her own.

"Not really, you were influencing my daughter in a negative way, she won't be growing up to think she's an object for pleasure." Regina ignored her unamused as she dug in the sand with Shadow. She hadn't been able to sit down and play with her or Henry in ages.

"But we are objects of pleasure, every girl should be pleasured by an object for pleasure," Nikki told her.

"You know what I'm trying to play with my kid right now which I haven't had time for in a while, so if you could go justify your choice of song to another mom that would be great," Regina told her.

"Oh come on, she's playing with Nick now anyway. We are in the same mommy group, I just want to be friends. Maybe Nick and Shadow can continue playing afterwards. I have a nanny she'll take them out in the pool at our house and we can get to know each other better."

"No thank you, we have things to get done this afternoon, and I thought all the kids had lunch here together before going home." Nikki pursed her lips.

"Normally," She told her. "But like I said we can get to know one another." She tried to touch Regina's hand but she stood up immediately as Nick shoved Shadow down into the sand and took her dump truck.

"Yeah no that's most definitely not happening," Regina told her as she took the truck back. "Take care of your kid before I do." She went back over to a crying Shadow. They walked away to a different section of the sandbox where she sat on the edge and played with her. Nick was of course now screaming about how he wanted the truck.

"Shut up Nick I'll buy it for you," She told him. She went over to Regina highly annoyed.

"It's not for sale no matter how much money you have," Regina told her seriously.

"Oh come on you must need something with Emma having like no education and sending your kid to a fancy private school. I heard how you had to pay your way in, that couldn't have been good for your savings. And now the school fees, I hear you just barely cover them."

"How did you come by that information?" Regina asked.

"Everyone knows at the school, about how poor Henry is," Nikki told her.

"Firstly Emma is very much educated, and I don't appreciate you implying that she's stupid, secondly we're not poor we're doing just fine, so no we don't want your money. Instead of buying your kid everything he wants why don't you teach him about how stealing is wrong and if he touches this truck again I am going to spank him." She glared at Nick who was now trying to take the truck again. Nick started howling.

"One million yen," Nikki told her.

"You know what Shadow I think your cousin will be home from kindergarten now." Regina packed up their things and said goodbye to Emma's friends who were all watching her closely. She was not surprised. Regina texted Emma herself bitching about Nikki and wanting to punch her in her fat mouth. She had Zelena over who looked nervous as she served her tea.

"What's wrong with you?" Regina asked her. Zelena took a breath.

"Nothing, I'm just surprised by my emotions. I never expected that I would love you," Zelena told her. Regina looked at her confused. "I've been playing you this entire time." Regina put her tea cup down and reached for her gun, but found it gone. Zelena held it up. "No none of that sis, although I'm a little surprised how quickly you went for this." Regina didn't say anything as she watched Zelena carefully. Shadow giggled with Lena. "Of course, Shadow, I shouldn't judge you first thing on your feelings for me, but rather your feelings for her. I pose no threat to Shadow personally."

"What's changed?" Regina asked her.

"You got too close to the truth," Zelena told her. "I suppose I owe it to you to tell you what's really been going on. We all deserve that, before we lose everything."

"Just lower the gun, think of Lena and Shadow, you do love her don't you?" Zelena nodded and hid the gun.

"Oh most definitely, one hundred percent," Zelena told her. "And I love you too even though I have to do this."

"Why do you have to do this?" Regina asked.

"Because I love him, and this was the plan all along," She told her.

"Hades," Regina said sourly. Zelena nodded.

"I'm a very wicked girl, my schemes in Kansas attracted Hades to me, and we were quite the pair you know. But Hades domain was crushed by yours. Our supply lines from Mexico dried up in a matter of weeks and you had the monopoly in New York. We spent months wasting money to figure out who was this new player that seemed to be getting dues from everyone. I mean you are one hard woman to find, but I still didn't know you were Queen." Regina didn't look surprised. She had never out right told Zelena she was Queen so much as admitted to the criminal activity.

"But you knew I was on the island." Zelena nodded.

"We tried to get invited to come, but no one saw our worth as a criminal we were small time compared to others. When I learned you were there I tried to get mother to take me, but she refused, she said no one could ever know about me, that your standing in the community would be jeopardized if you ever beat the murder charges. She said I was nothing I couldn't bring her money and power like you. So we came up with a plan, Hades figured my mother out pretty quickly. He said I had to get pregnant with some crime family. We found Robin, he made it easy, but it turned out he was the goody two shoes of the family. We thought he was laundering money through his business and then he disappeared on me. So I went to mom with some sob story, and told her I'd air the dirty laundry if she didn't let me stay and help me financially. She had that trip coming up so she didn't want me around and to my surprised she took me right to you. Dumped me on you and expected you to hide me I suppose not let it be known she had an illegitimate daughter."

"I took you in when I thought you had nothing," Regina told her. "I left Henry with you."

"I know, it changed the way I looked at you, I thought you wouldn't be any better than mother. But you were completely accepting like that time we first met. I had blamed you for so long for mother's short comings, and I realized that. I kept Hades at bay I fed him what I thought was useless info like Scarlet's coup and then he helped her disappear with disloyal men. I didn't talk to him for a long time after the French attack. I may have gotten pregnant without caring, but I fell in love with my baby because I knew she would never push me away like mother. And she almost died because of me."

"But now you're talking to him again, and what about Lena, he didn't see fit to evacuate you or her before the attack. Lena was a means to a end for him, you think he really wants another man's baby around?"

"No, he doesn't, but that's why I have revealed myself today. To ask you to walk away from Japan, he's known we were here since the moment the plane landed. Blending in plain sight didn't do anything but confuse the idiots that work for him. I can almost guarantee he's been in this apartment. He probably even has the place bugged."

"You're talking rather freely," Regina told her.

"He won't care as long as he gets what he wants back, his empire. He's taking it back in Japan and eventually New York."

"If I back down he'll just continue to take everything and my empire will crumble."

"But if you don't, your children will die," Zelena told her. "You still have a legitimate country to run, you should focus your efforts there." Zelena stood up and went to the door she brought back her bag. "These are all of Lena's things, well her favorite things and a photo album. The rest you can get now from the house in Florida you have the code. Here's a transfer of custody papers. Dorthey Gale was kind enough to help me legally get them from the United States. She would love nothing more than to put me in jail, but getting a child away from me well she couldn't pass it up. You should go get Henry and Emma quickly. He's going to kill them if you don't. There's a man following Emma now."

"Why are you showing me mercy?" Regina asked. "You could have killed me."

"You're my sister and I have no hate for you and I don't want Lena to feel lonely if I ever get caught. My life is going to be too unstable, you have something else to salvage besides criminals. And when you come back and I know you will, I want to at least be able to stay in prison with visits from my daughter. You don't know Hades, so I'm saving you now, but he doesn't know you either, so I have to save him now too. Graham should be by in a moment I suggest you take the time to pack up. And toss your emergency rations." Zelena put the gun down and stood up. She went over to Lena.

"Mommy has to go now Lena, you're going to stay with Aunty Regina okay. Mommy loves you, but I have to give you your best chance," Zelena told her tearfully. Lena was quite confused, but she seemed to sense the urgency and finality in the air and cried. Zelena left.

"Oh and watch out for Nikki, she's quite tricky a poisoner I don't know if you've met her yet."

"Yes, I do believe we have unfortunately," Regina told her.

"Shower immediately and dump all the food." Zelena left and Regina soon had her and Shadow washed off and in fresh clothes from her emergency pack. She was already heading for Henry's school when Graham called and asked why she told him to meet her at home if she wouldn't be there. She had called Red first and sent her after Emma while she went to get their son.

"We are leaving tonight Graham, we've been compromised it's not safe for the children, get everyone out, I already called Maleficent and Mulan just now."

"All right I'll grab Zelena…" Graham started.

"Don't bother she's with them and I have Lena, I'll explain later. I have to get to Henry before this assassin gets to him, we have to assume we've been bugged this entire time."

"I'll see to our departure then," Graham told her. "Meet you at the air field." Regina hung up as she entered the train. Regina tried to stay calm outwardly as she watched everyone around her. She noted three suspicious men, but two got off the station before hers. One trailed behind her all the way to Henry's school. He was just finishing for that day. He saw her carrying his back pack as well as Shadow in her sling and Lena. He hugged Aika and said something to her before he walked towards her and took his emergency backpack. He stuffed a few things from his regular backpack into his emergency back pack before he dumped it in the trash.

"What happened?" Henry asked carrying Lena now so she could keep up.

"We've been compromised and we're in danger," Regina told him. She took him back to the train station. She noticed a car following them. She had seen it parked earlier near the play group. So it was either Nikki or someone else who had been tailing her then. The man continued to remain what would be considered a safe distance. Henry was able to sit and easily keep an eye on him. Regina waited until it was too full in the car for him to have a great view of them, but she could see him. He glanced often in their direction and at the map in the train. He obviously knew their general stop. At an already packed station she pretended to get off and just as she'd hoped he was on the platform as the train took off. He hadn't wanted to lose them in the thick crowds. She headed for the airport. Maleficent met them halfway with baby Emma as if everything was normal.

"Have you heard anything?" Maleficent asked.

"On the plane out, but nothing from Red yet. Emma should already be at the spa, but she hasn't texted me back or picked up her phone. I'm worried." Maleficent nodded.

"Where's Zelena?" Maleficent asked seeing Lena holding onto Henry. Regina just shook her head.

"Fuck she betrayed us," Maleficent whispered.

"I would say she betrayed both sides. She's going to pay for what she did but not with her life, that's why I have Lena. She knows I won't hurt her, she's my family. But to Hades she's leverage."

"All the more reason she should have stuck with us," Maleficent replied. Regina didn't disagree with her, but her family's safety was always top priority. She should have sent them out of Japan as soon as she had a name, but clearly she had underestimated Hades and his reach.

"Family first, and right now she's not my family." Maleficent nodded. Once they were through the airport to the private hangar they found the pilot doing a special check of the plane.

"Bomb wired to the engine we would have been dead in the hangar," He told her. "Graham's organized another plane, we're just waiting for him now." The pilot shook his head as he checked for a timer. "No timer thankfully."

"Move away from the plane, who knows when that thing will blow." They gathered their things.

"Oh hold on my necklace is on the plane," a stewardess said. She walked up the stairs before anyone could stop her and opened the door. The plane exploded knocking everyone down and burying them under plane parts and the hangar itself.


End file.
